Weapons of the nations
by Sarge619
Summary: A mysterious young youth, two parallel universes, 4 sacred weapons possessing both great power and the ability to summon the great elemental dragons. Rated M for course language, violence and kinky bits. Ships Taang, Zutara and Sokka X Suki
1. Out of the frying pan and into the fire

**Ok This is my first proper story so i hope it meets Certain standards**

**Ages Aang-17, Toph-17**

**Zuko-21, Katara-19**

**Sokka 21, Suki 21**

**Disclaimer i don't Own avatar or any of it's characters**

**Ok the chapter is gonna be a bit weird because it's set in our universe but as the story progresses it will continue in the Avatar universe**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK**

* * *

**Out of the Frying pan and into the fire.**

BEEEEEEPPP Serj jumped out of the way as a car flew past "Hey watch it" yelled the driver.

Serj laughed and kept walking "damn road rage is gonna kill me one day" he said to no one in particular. He checked his watch to see what time it was "Shit im gonna be late" he mumbled as he bolted to college. A couple of curse words and few near misses later he finally reached his first class. To day the class was on a scientific theory called the multiverse. It sounded interesting enough but as the class progressed Serj started dozing off and it wasn't to long before he was sleeping.

The next thing Serj heard was a loud bang "SERJ stop acting like a child and focus"

Serj groaned and started rubbing his eye's "sorry Mr Kenyon but you're the one throwing a tantrum" some of the class laughted

"always the joker aren't you"

"You know it" Serj replied as he saluted his teacher

"well since your so confident why don't you summarise today's lesson" Mr Kenyon replied not expecting Serj to answer but was shocked to hear his accurate summary.

Serj stood up "Oh God my ass is numb now I know how Elton John feels" The class doubled over laughing even Mr. Kenyon laughed at that one. "Well" Serj began "the theory states that there are an infinite number of universes coexisting with ours on parallel dimensional planes meaning if one stumbled into a black hole and survived they would likely find themselves in a parallel universe, it also states that not one universe is completely identical, meaning that there might be a few similarities or major differences with each one".

Mr. Kenyon and the class looked at Serj "what" he said as he sat back down

"that was the most accurate answer given" Mr. Kenyon said

"how many answers did you receive?"

"most of the class before I spotted you napping"

It was Serj's turn to be dumbfounded "how long was I out for man it felt like five minutes" Serj looked at his watch "oh well at least class is nearly finished"

Mr. Kenyon shock his head "well if it wasn't for your answer I would have given you a lunch detention so you could catch up on your sleeping time, alright class dismissed"

Serj walked towards the door "you'd never do that to me Sir you love me to much" Mr. Kenyon and Serj shared one last laugh before leaving.

Serj slowly walked through the auditorium and made his way to the canteen. He hated college it was boring and there were some guys that always hassled him sure they didn't do nothing severe but what they did do annoyed the hell out of him. The only thing about college that he did like was his science and chemistry teacher Mr. Kenyon.

Someone bumped into Serj snapping him out of his trance "oi cock face, watch it"

Serj looked up and saw Tommy some hardcore wannabe who always tried to pick fights with Serj. "Great" Serj mumbled

"what was that cock face"

Serj looked at him "must you use those hurtful words" Serj replied quickly brushing Tommy out of the way

"That's not the only hurtful thing im gonna do" yelled Tommy as he clumsily swung a punch at Serj.

Stepping out of the way Serj turned and faced Tommy Smiling "now lets not get violent"

Tommy started fuming "Alright smart ass now your gonna get it" by now a small crowed had shown up

"As if missing me before wasn't enough humiliation for you, come on I had my back facing you and you still missed" the were a bunch of OOOhhssss and hushed whispers from within the crowd. Tommy went ballistic running in and thrashing his arms about completely missing Serj.

"Come on please! Stop your hurting my feelings" Joked Serj as he ducked and dodged

Tommy roared in anger as he ran in for another head on attack. This time in stead of getting out of the way Serj stood his ground with his own anger building he blocked the oncoming punches before pushing Tommy which caused him to fall onto his back. By now Tommy was panting and the crowd had grown "come on I have to visit a lady friend" Serj taunted. Tommy got up and charged in again this time before he was able to stretch out his arm Serj had already grabbed it and swiftly placed three firm punches into his sternum and finished him off with a powerful uppercut to Tommy's chin. Tommy fell flat onto his back writhing in pain "NOW Leave me the FUCK alone or next time I really hurt you" Serj threatened as he pushed his way through the large crowd that had gathered.

Serj finally made it to the canteen and ordered his food, disgusted with what he saw he spoke to the cook "ughhhh how old is this pizza it looks ancient" the cook looked at him and simply gestured that he'd better get lost or he won't get anything. Serj looked for a vacant table and saw an opening. He walked over and soon found out that the whole collage had found heard about his little fight with Tommy.

Serj began eating his so called meal, he stopped when he over heard a conversation over at the next table "You should've seen him man the fight went for like a minute or so but Serj downed the guy in the last five seconds, he was teasing the crap out of Tommy for most of the fight here watch it I got it on video

"woah sick move man he totally ended him, I wouldn't want to be in his place".

Serj got up and moved over to the other table "hey guys mind if I sit"

the two friends looked up and saw Serj "woah hey sure man but please don't hurt us" they joked.

Serj laughed "not unless you got it coming" he replied as he sat down.

The three guys introduced each other "I'm Dean and that's Sam my kid brother" the older one explained

"nice to meet ya" Serj put out his hand to shake hands with the guys but they both flinched "woah easy there I just wanna shake hands" Sam and Dean laughed at their stupidity and shook hands.

"Hey guys, hey is that Serj" a voice whispered out

"sure is Suzie" replied Sam

"Oh my God" She screeched as she hugged him tightly

"umm nice to meet you to"

Suzie regained her posture and sat down "Umm yeah hi I'm Suzie nice to meet ya hey and thanks"

"yeah like wise and uhh your welcome".

Suzie explained how she had won five hundred dollars from Serj's little fight "you won HOW much" the three boys said simultaneously "yeah I made a bet with some of Tommy's mates and who would have thought it I won".

Serj looked at her with a worried expression "what"that wasn't very smart Tommy's friends with some pretty ruthless guys, and they will try to get their money back trust me he has been hassling me since I first came to this college"

Suzie looked at him and laughed "thanks for the heads up hun but they know not to give me a hard time or my dad and his mates will get em" She explained how her father was the leader of some motorbike gang.

The four newly aquainted youngsters talked and joked for the whole lunch period until the bell rang "well it was cool to meet you guys see ya all later" Serj waved as he walked off to his chemistry class, unable to predict what the future was about to bring.

"yeah see ya later" the others replied as they went their separate ways. Serj walked into his class room and took the desk closest to the door and sat down.

Five minutes later Mr. Kenyon walked in with a funny look on his face but said nothing as he placed his notes and books on the table at the front of the class. Soon the rest of the class piled in all talking and gossiping about the fight between Serj and Tommy.

This time Mr. Kenyon spoke up, no he actually shouted "ENOUGH we are here to learn chemistry not gossip about some hoodlums fighting in the corridors".

Serj now knew why Mr Kenyon was acting strangely he was angry at him for the fight but why I was only defending my self Serj thought to him self.

Mr. Kenyon directed the class in what they had to do "today we are leaning how to extract certain chemicals from plants, so I want you to extract some eucalyptus due from these leaves that I have brought with me today" Serj skilfully completed the task give he always did good in Mr. Kenyon's classes. The class finally came to a finish and this Serj stayed back he knew Mr. Kenyon would most likely want to speak with him.

Serj stood up and walked towards Mr. Kenyon "I assume you want to talk to me"

Mr Kenyon looked up from his desk "yes I want to talk to you about your confrontation with Tommy"

'Serj grabbed a chair and sat in front of Mr. Kenyon's desk. "What about it" Serj huffed and crossed his arms

"DON'T PLAY STUPID BOY" Shouted Mr. Kenyon Serj fell off his chair from the sudden out burst Mr. Kenyon had never shouted until now "do you understand what you have brought upon yourself, do you know what kind of people Tommy is friends with"

Serj lifted himself up back onto the chair "sir I don't keep tabs on who Tommy's hangs out with but judging his personality I know just the kind"

"There's not much I can do but you must stay away from college for a while" Serj looked up "WHAT are you crazy look I may hate this place but I'm not gonna risk my education because some stupid wanna be hard ass has a thing against me

"Just watch out for yourself" Mr. Kenyon placed his hand on Serj's shoulder "I don't want to lose my favourite student because of some stupid fight".

Serj began to walk towards the door "Sir Thanks for the concern I appreciate it I really do, but this is something I brought upon my self, I knew full well what I was doing and I am going to have to deal with it, I have to face it. What will become of me if I run from my problems how can I take a step forward if I'm running backwards, running away from my problems instead of facing them head on" with that said Serj straightened his back, lifted his head and walked out of the class room not once looking back.

The day had come to and end, Serj packed his books and notes away in his back pack and began walking home he figured since Tommy might try something again he would find the best weapon he could grab and conceal it. After five minutes of searching he found a short solid metal bar which he slid up his jacket sleeve and continued walking home.

The sun was starting to set and Serj was a few blocks from home when he heard laughing, not the friendly kind, the kind you hear when bullies are picking on there victims.

Serj picked up his pace and tried his best to avoid the group but he wasn't quick enough. "EH… EH Fuck face"

He kept walking; before suddenly feeling a hard impact on his back. He turned around and saw a beer bottle fall and shatter underneath his feet.

"EH…FUCK face where'd you get the balls to fight Tommy" a tall bulky looking guy stepped out of the group and walked towards Serj who assumed that this guy was the leader "TELL ME…TELL ME Where you got the Fuckin balls to fight Tommy" Serj kept quiet now was not the time for smart comments he quickly scanned the area one to see how many of them he'd have to face and two a possible escape route."HEY I'm talking to you"

Serj looked up "Hmm let me think" he said as his wit came into play "I cant tell you where they came from but you should ask your mom where they've been"

The bulky guy stood his ground "OH HO we got a comedian boys" Serj looked around again he would have to get through the big guy and three other guys before he could make it to the stair case which would lead to his escape.

Serj was too focused on his surroundings to notice a powerful fist coming his way Serj felt a great impact on his stomach and fell to his knees. The pain was excruciating it's what you'd expect when a guy twice your size punched you in the gut. The leader of the group grabbed Serj's hair and lifted him to his feet the pain of having a fistful of hair almost being ripped out hurts more than you think. Serj acted quickly and grabbed the leaders hand with his with one quick movement Serj snapped his thumb and kicked his knee with enough force that it popped out of place the leader howled in pain as he lost balance and fell to the ground with a loud thump.

Some of the other gang members stood shocked at how easily their leader had fallen from Serj's attack but three began charging to help their leader, two of them had baseball bats and the third had a surprisingly well crafted knife while a fourth member walked casually towards him. Serj fell into his fighting stance and let the metal bar slide out from under his sleeve he focused mainly on the guy with the knife. The knife guy ran in wildly and slashed at Serj's arm barely missing him Serj dodged and jumped back swinging the bar and hitting the guy in the abdomen. Serj quickly ducked as the others took turns and swung their bats Serj caught one of them and used him as a shield, as the second bat came down hitting the human shield squarely on the head knocking him out cold.

The guy with the knife was out of sight and Serj was preoccupied with the other bats man until he heard a loud shout Serj turned around quickly and felt a sharp pain grow across his face. The knife had cut over his eye and down across his right cheek. Serj grabbed the knife guys arm and swung the metal bar as hard as he could this time hitting him firmly across his jaw shattering it. Serj disarmed the guy and swapped the metal bar for the knife. The guy lay on the floor unconscious and bleeding through his nose.

The blade was very light and the hilt was made from some sort of sturdy animal skin the blade itself was some sort of black metal. He also noticed four symbols engraved into the blade but he didn't have time to examine it properly.

Serj then attacked the second bats man by slashing his arm the bats man hissed in pain but Serj pushed on he grabbed the man and stabbed his leg repeatedly he didn't want the guy to bleed to death he just wanted him to stop walking for… awhile. The man fell over rolling around holding his incapacitated leg.

The fourth guy stepped in "so it looks like you know how to hold your own" he said as he began stretching

"I try" Serj replied coldly.

"The names Pablo"

"I take it you already know about me" Serj replied

"sure do now we fight". Pablo swiftly round housed Serj and knocked him back Serj managed to block the oncoming kick but it was powerful knocking him over. Pablo went to jump on Serj but before he could his legs buckled and he stumbled back Serj had managed to distract Pablo enough to get back on his feet. Serj stood up panting the last attack had taken its toll and Serj could feel his muscles burn.

Serj put the knife in his bag and began his assault he stepped in he kicked Pablo's exposed thigh and then threw a couple of punches before round housing Pablo's left kidney. Pablo took all the hits with little effort and caught Serj's round house kick he swiftly elbowed Serj's leg before kicking out his other leg throwing Serj onto the ground. Pain shot through every part of his body Serj struggled to get up, slowly but surely he stood up again.

He tried one last time to take Pablo on he waited until Pablo punched and done the same move that he did to Tommy but as he went to deliver the final uppercut he left the right side of his face open and Pablo unleashed a devastating left hook which took Serj by complete surprise. Pablo was just too good he just couldn't win. Serj fell to the ground daze and now the cut on his face was bleeding badly Pablo picked Serj up and delivered a powerful blow to his neck the impact was extremely forceful and precise Serj felt like he'd swallowed three tennis balls at once he chocked and spluttered and fell to his knees defeated.

**So what did you think please review and let me know**

**Oh and the Multiverse theory actually exists I However used the discription Stewie uses in family guy because when i searched it up it was to complicated to understand (So Just to be Safe The Summary of Multiverse that i used belongs to The creators of family guy i however used it to explain some things in my story)**


	2. Mysterious arrival

**Disclaimer I don't Own Avatar or any of it's Characters**

* * *

**Mysterious arrival**

Serj's vision began to fail him he started falling in and out of consciousness. No he thought not now. He stood up Pablo had his back faced to him so Serj attacked he grabbed Pablo from behind and kicked out his leg throwing him forcefully onto the floor, as soon as Pablo hit the floor Serj dropped his elbow onto his chest. He could have sworn he felt a couple of ribs break. Pablo shouted in pain from Serj's sneak attack.

Serj got up quickly his legs were so sore he could barely stand and with all the strength he could muster he got up and ran. He ran towards the staircase charging through the bystanders, Serj climbed the stairs as quickly as he could but the remaining gang members were hot on his trail he was half way up when one of the members caught up. Serj turned around and delivered a strong kick, which caused the guy to fall down the stairs temporarily stopping the others.

Serj struggled with the last few stairs and barged through the door which lead to the roof he kept running, he reached the edge and jumped across the gap landing on the next building he kept running but was beginning to slow down his legs could not take it anymore Serj looked back and could not see any of the gang members chasing him. Feeling safe for now Serj stopped and rested for a while.

Serj fumbled through his back pack and grabbed a couple of tissues and his gym shorts. He took off his pants and put the shorts on then he grabbed his belt and wrapped it around his face to stop the bleeding. He placed the tissues over the right side of his face and tightened the belt around his head to keep the tissues from falling. Serj sat down and took a deep breath his muscles relaxed a little thanks to the fresh oxygen circulating his body.

Serj began to think of how he was going to get out of this predicament but his thoughts were cut off when he heard a door open and Tommy's voice call out "He should still be here look around" Serj quietly packed his bag and made his way towards the edge of the building he looked around to see if there was a fire escape he could use to climb down but Tommy spotted him. "There he is lets get him" shouted Tommy as he ran towards Serj. Serj breathed in deeply and took a few steps back then with little hesitation he sprinted towards the edge and jumped. The building was further away than the previous one and Serj began to deeply regret his jump as he missed the ledge of the other building.

"SSSSSSSHIT" Serj screamed as he began falling, he flailed his arms around trying to grab onto any thing that's when his hand came into contact with a window ledge. Serj gripped onto the ledge as firmly as possible but he had already fallen two stories and the force of suddenly stopping propelled him into the wall causing his ribs to crack and popping his left shoulder out of place, Serj hissed out in pain, he didn't have anytime to lose he lifted his limp arm and smashed it through the window. The glass shattered from the impact slicing his fist open Serj ignored the pain and slowly pulled him self up and climbed through the window.

"Where'd he go" Tommy shouted, Tommy searched the roof of the building and saw Serj pull himself into a window. "He's in that building quick let's go" Tommy ordered the others "he'll most likely head for the roof Tommy" Pablo said as he rubbed his chest. Serj had injured Pablo more than he knew but Pablo's strength was his stamina.

Serj tumbled through the window and landed on his back weak and exhausted he stayed in place resting for a few minutes. He got up and limped over towards the door but failed as he fell over again. His belt had come of his face and his knife wound was still bleeding Serj became frightened if he didn't stop the bleeding now he would pass out from blood loss. He stumbled around the room and looked for medical supplies. After a few minutes he had found a bandage, some salt, apple cider vinegar, cotton swabs and some painkillers. He made his way to the bathroom and turned on the light. He looked it to the mirror and saw his face "man that's gonna leave a wicked scar" he mumbled to himself.

He grabbed a towel and wet it then he wiped down his face with his right arm, his left arm was just hanging there "lot of good you are to me now" he thought. Serj grabbed the apple cider vinegar and soaked a cotton swab with it and wiped his face with it, he hissed when the swab came in contact with his wound, he cleaned and dressed the wound. But it still bled so he grabbed the salt and took a handful and wiped it so it would cover the wound. Lastly he grabbed the bandage and wrapped it around his head making sure the blood had stopped and that the bandage was firmly wrapped around his face.

Serj finished dressing his wound and left the bathroom not bothering to clean up after himself. He made his way back to the main room, grabbed his bag and limped out the front door. "Quick this way I saw him jump onto this building he must be up on the roof" Serj cursed and made his way up to the roof as quickly as he could. He would try and get away by jumping again because he was in no condition to fight, if he tried to get to the ground floor fighting would be inevitable.

Serj made it to the top floor looking to see if there was a safe place to jump he had to make sure because another jump like the last one and he would be finished. He took in a deep breath but stopped the pain was too much his ribcage felt as if he had been hit by a car. He limped over towards the edge; he was half way there when Tommy stepped out from behind a large air duct.

"So there you are and looking great" mocked Tommy "you think you can humiliate me and get away with it"

Serj laughed at that one "hahaha you humiliated your self when you attacked me" Tommy's face grew red.

"I'm gonna beat you up"Sure thing but your mates handled that already, Does widdle Tommy have to call his friends to take on the big scary Serj".

Tommy exploded with anger and ran towards Serj.

Serj could only do one thing to stop the attack he limped towards Tommy and threw himself on to the ground and rolled into Tommy's legs. Tommy fell face first onto the floor and squirmed in pain Serj grabbed his legs with his right arm and then delivered a kick with both his legs into Tommy's crown jewels. Tommy howled in pain grabbing his precious and rolled along the floor, Serj let go and rolled onto his back "I'm lying on my back sweating and in pain now I know how Paris Hilton feels every day" he said to himself.

Breathing hurt so much, he breathed in and it suddenly went black. When he opened his eyes he saw Pablo standing over him with Tommy behind him and the rest of the gang as well. Pablo smiled and lifted his foot "pay backs a bitch" he shouted as he drove his heal into Serj's sternum completely breaking all Serj's ribs. Serj's head jolted up and he rolled over coughing out blood. He tried to crawl towards the edge but Pablo grabbed him and lifted him onto his knees. "Hey Tommy come here give this guy a piece of your mind would ya" he gestured for Tommy to come forward

"Well since you love the edge so much I send you over it" Tommy walked up to a kneeling Serj and stood over him, Serj looked up at him "one thing before I go" Serj coughed up some more blood "the only thing you done was deliver the final blow all the hard work was done by your mates, that shows me that in truth I actually won and your just a scared little pussy hiding behind his friends" Serj had hit a soft spot Tommy lifted his leg and kicked Serj in the neck sending him flying over the edge.

"I'm Sorry Mr. Kenyon you were right" Serj thought as he slipped out of consciousness. Serj opened his eyes and saw complete darkness noticing that he was still falling, I must be dead he thought as he continued falling. Serj coughed again and tried to breathe but it felt like his body was being crushed by an invisible force, Serj let out one last scream of pain before he passed out again.

* * *

Aang was sitting next to Toph by the campfire talking when Aang shot up. "Twinkles is every thing ok" Toph asked

Aang looked out towards the forest "there's something coming and its calling me to it" Aang walked towards the forest and his tattoos started glowing.

"Aang's going all glowy like" Sokka shouted as he grabbed his space sword. The guy spent months on end looking for the sword and his boomerang in Wulong Forest but it was Toph who eventually found them with her earth bending.

"No something else is happening" Zuko stated "look only his tattoos are glowing his eyes are the same"

"We have to go now" Aang said as his tattoos stopped glowing "Something is calling me and its telling me to hurry" The gang got up packed their camp and jumped onto Appa "Yip Yip" with a mighty swoop of his tail Appa lifted himself off the ground and flew to where Aang was leading him. It took longer than they thought because the sun started to set and they still had not reached their destination.

"Aang do you know what it is" Katara asked

"Nope it just feels really familiar like I've been waiting for this day" Aang replied.

The gang all looked at Aang puzzled "Must be an Avatar thing" Suki said shrugging. Some of Sokka's wit had rubbed off on her.

Fifteen minutes later Aang made Appa stop suddenly almost throwing the entire gang of Appa's back. Aang's arrows began to glow again, "This must be the area," Zuko said as he took over the reigns. He quickly landed Appa a large clearing; they all jumped off Appa and jumped into attack formation. Sokka had his sword out, Zuko had his dual dao swords out and ready the rest of the gang except Aang had taken their own fighting positions.

Aang walked forward and stopped in front of a large tree, he looked up just as he looked up a massive lighting bolt lit the sky, dark clouds had appeared and the lighting had an ominous feeling. Aang narrowed his eyes and he spotted something fall from out of the clouds. "Hey you guys do you know what that is" Aang pointed towards the clouds and pointed out the falling figure

"Oh SPIRITS" Katara yelled "Aang that's a person and whoever it is there're falling really fast" Aang grabbed his glider and flew off towards the falling body.

The body was picking up speed fast and shot right past Aang; Aang quickly turned around and began chasing the mysterious falling body

"HURRY AANG HE'S GOING TO HIT THAT TREE" Suki shouted. Aang pushed himself faster with a blast of Air bending

"Oh spirits he's not going to make it" Katara covered her eyes. Aang got closer and closer he finally grabbed the body's legs and air bended himself and the mystery man to the ground.

"He got him" Sokka ran towards Aang's expected landing point but just ten feet from the ground Aang heard a loud bang and saw a large flash of light. He dropped the man and spun around pointing his fingers towards the lighting and redirected it. The body fell the last ten feet and his neck smashed upon the trees roots.

"Oh no" Katara rushed over to the body and examined it "ZUKO I need water and bandages ASAP" she barked "Sokka help Zuko and Toph I need you to earth bend him onto a table". The three got to work instantly.

Toph earth bended the young man onto an earth table she made. Katara resumed examining the body she noticed the bandage wrapped around the right side of his face. "He's alive but barely that last blow on his neck blocked his oesophagus I'm going to do what I can" Zuko and Sokka ran back with bandages and pots of water.

Katara summoned up some water covering her hands and placed it over the man's neck "Wow his neck is pretty messed up it's a miracle he survived he wont be able to talk for a while because of the bruising but he will be able to breath" just as Katara finished treating his neck he coughed up blood. "Take it easy and breath" Katara said soothingly.

Katara looked at him confused but then noticed the rest of his wound's "Spirits what's happened to you, Hey you guys this guys had a really rough time" the whole gang surrounded the young man. The young man slowly raised his right arm and pointed to his chest spitting out more blood. She immediately got back to work, she looked at his chest and noticed several bulges she lowered her hands over his chest and told the gaang that all his ribs had been broken severely and that one of his lungs had been punctured. Katara resumed her healing as the gang stood watching Katara work.

"What did this guy go through, it looks like he faced at least ten or so guys at once" Toph walked over she could feel the vibrations from his heart beat which was really weak, she placed her hand on his head and then his body suddenly jolted.

Serj felt as if his ribs had been broken all over again and he snapped his eyes open he looked at his chest and saw two small tan hands resting over his chest with a bright blue light surrounding him. He tried to lift his head but something was holding it down he looked up and saw two pale green eye's staring at him. Serj stared in awe never had he seen such amazing eyes he felt at peace this must be heaven he thought.

Toph felt the prick of his stare and she offered a soft smile "your being taken care of just relax" The gang looked at Toph shocked. Toph rarely said anything nice and comforting let alone to some random guy who fell from the sky.

"Toph are you ok, I never would have expected you to say anything like that

"Jeeze snoozles I'm not completely heart less, plus for some reason I can't explain but I feel some sort of connection with him".

Aang smiled at Toph's unusual kindness "Looks like the Tough Toph, has a soft side...Ouch"

As if it was a normal reaction Toph punched Aang "Can it twinkles"

Serj looked around noticing that he was surrounded by a group of teens he counted another five.

He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder and jolted again but this time he passed out the pain was too much and little did he know that he was bleeding internally. He embraced the darkness thinking that this time he would not wake up.

"He's out again that's good" Katara sighed heavily and wiped sweat away from her brow. "What do mean good?" Aang asked, "If he was awake he would feel so much pain his brain might stop functioning which would cause his organs to fail".

"What do you mean what else is wrong" Toph asked as she lifted her hand away from Serj's body "he's lost a lot of blood and its all inside his lungs he can barely breath but patching up the hole in his lung and bending the blood out of his lungs would have been extremely painful for him". Katara worked until she was positive there was no life threatening injury left.

"He's going to be ok but the cut on his face is going to leave a bad scar" Katara said tiredly as she collapsed into Zuko's arms

"You were amazing now rest" Zuko hugged her and carried her to her bed role. Zuko tucked Katara in and kissed her forehead softly. After tucking her away and was sure she was asleep Zuko returned to the others, he sat down creating a new camp fire.

"Who do you think he is?" Aang asked,

"how should we know you were the one who lead us here remember" Sokka replied.

"Look at his clothes I've never seen anything like them before" Suki said as she poked at the motionless young man.

"Hey what's this on his back?" Zuko said as he began removing Serj's backpack.

"It looks like some sort of rucksack take a look inside it" curiosity had taken over Sokka.

However it was Aang who opened the bag first as soon as he opened the bag his tattoos began glowing again "uhh Aang you ok" Toph asked as she felt Aang's vibrations.

Aang didn't answer he simply put his hand into the bag and pulled out the knife that Serj had taken from one of the gang members.

The others looked at him stunned "what kind of dagger is that, it… it's emitting some sort of power" Zuko asked.

"It feels like holding fire, It feels like a heartbeat" Aang replied this time he was completely in the Avatar state. For some reason his life force was drawn to the knife he stared at it enchanted by the power it was emitting.

The blade was curved slightly and it had all the symbols of the four nations on it, all the symbols were engraved on the blade Earth and Air on one side and on the other Fire and Water. How ever there was a second fire symbol hanging of the hilt on a small silver chain.

With his eyes and tattoo's glowing Aang raised the dagger over his head. "Aang what are you doing" Sokka asked but his voice fell on deaf ears and then Aang thrust the dagger into his chest.

* * *

If your wondering about the apple cider vinegar, i'll expain it for you my mum would use the vinegar on my cuts because it acts as a disinfectant so the cuts wouldn't become infected but it stings like hell

Oh and please review. Oh and yes that dagger is the first of four weapons


	3. Scary situations and weird temples

**Scary situations and weird temples**

There was an explosion of pure white light which surrounded Aang "AANG" the gaang watched in horror as he collapsed on to the ground. Toph tried to run over to what seemed Aang's lifeless body but was flung back by the white light. "Aang" she screamed.

"Huh where am I" Aang looked around and saw that he was in the spirit world he felt a sharp pain in his chest and looked to see why it was hurting, he spotted the dagger lodged in to his chest, stunned as he remembered how he had stabbed himself with it, it felt as if the dagger had been calling him, Avatar Roku suddenly appeared.

"Aang are you alright what in the world possessed you to do that you were in the avatar state and could have killed yourself I have already told you what would happen if you died while in the avatar state" Roku scolded.

"I'm sorry Roku but once I picked up the dagger it kind of took control and then I was in the avatar state and then well you know what happened then". The dagger suddenly began to glow hot white and then it dissolved into Aang's Spirit. "Roku wha…what just happened" aang began to rub his chest where the dagger had been

"Aang I have absolutely no idea but I can direct you to someone who might know, now close your eyes and relax".

Aang closed his eyes and took a deep breath; Roku placed his hand onto Aang's head and showed him a vision of an island far to the southeast. Aang open his eyes "was that the lion turtle that taught me how to spirit bend" Aang asked

"yes now you and the group must head to him as soon as possible, oh after your new friend has recovered". Aang nodded.

The gaang watched as the dagger in Aang's chest dissolved and disappeared "Uhh did you guys see that" Sokka asked as he poked Aang's bare chest.

"What just happened" the group shot up to see Katara standing behind them with her hands on her hips. She noticed Aang on the ground.

"Oh spirits what happened I fall asleep for fifteen minutes and Aang goes to the spirit world". Zuko placed his hands on her shoulders and explained how Aang had found a dagger in the young man's bag and how he went into the avatar state and stabbed himself with it.

Katara stood there shaking "so does that…. does that mean he's…. he's"

Toph crouched over Aang's body "no…no I refuse to believe that, there's no way" a single tear slid down her cheek and fell onto Aang's chest. After some silence Aang's body began shifting "Ugh" Aang opened his eyes and saw Toph kneeling over him with watery eyes.

He shot up "uhh Toph what's wrong why are you crying are you alright"

Toph fell back "Wha…Twinkles you…your ok" she said wiping away her tears

"sure I am why wouldn't I be" then he remembered his little stunt "Oh spirits Toph I'm so sorry I don't know what happened the energy of the dagger just took over".

Toph grabbed Aang in a bone clenching hug "don't ever scare m...e uhhh us like that again" she started banging her fists into his chest "We were so worried".

Aang returned the hug "I'm sorry but I'll explain what I know" Aang explained how the dagger somehow triggered the avatar state and how he woke up in the spirit world to find the dagger in his chest and Roku standing in front of him, he told them about Roku's vision and how he had to find the Lion turtle who could explain the significance of the dagger but they would have to wait until the young man had recovered from his wounds before they could start their search.

The gaang slowly regained their postures from what had happened after everyone had calmed down they all realized how late it had become.

"Ok I think I've had enough excitement for the day" Sokka said as he stretched his back "well" he said cheekily "could I have a little more excitement" he winked at Suki. She giggled "no not tonight" Sokka slumped over.

"Denied" Toph laughed returning to her usual self.

Toph earth bended her usual earth tent and walked inside, the other's followed her example and went to sleep. Toph however could not fall asleep she had been honestly been scared, she kept rolling around her tent. Sitting up she checked to see if everyone was sleeping, satisfied she quietly opened her earth tent and made her way to Appa. Aang always slept on Appa's saddle, she reached Appa and climbed up. "Toph are you ok" Aang's voice called out wearily "Yeah I'm just a bit cold could I snuggle down with you tonight since you're a fire bender and all" She lied she had been so worried she just wanted to hold Aang and make sure he didn't leave her.

"Sure thing" Aang said as he raised his arm and rubbed his eyes.

Toph crawled over to Aang and nuzzled up against him and she moved her face into his chest and got herself comfortable. She could feel how toned Aang had become, she put her arm over Aang's chest and blushed as she felt his firm muscles tense underneath the weight of her arm.

"Toph"yeah Aang"sleep well" and what do you know she slept better than she did before in ages.

Morning came and Aang began to wake up he tried to get up but he was being weighed down by something he turned his head and saw Toph Snuggled up against his body. His body tensed up, he began to breathe heavily and his heart began thumping. He stared at her face she looked so peaceful so beautiful. Aang calmed himself down and decided to stay in place he didn't want to wake her up, he placed his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug. Aang felt at peace and soon he was asleep again.

Toph woke up and felt something wrapped around her she then remembered how she had spent last night sleeping next to Aang, her heart started beating fast as she realized that it was Aang's arms that were wrapped around her she slowly removed Aang's arms and got up

"Toph are you alright" Toph's heart was pounding now "Umm yeah Twinkles just fine. Uhh thanks for keeping me warm last night" with that she quickly jumped off Appa and made her way to the campfire which was now just warm coals.

Katara was already awake and had seen Toph's little escape "so Toph what's going on between you and Aang"

Toph was taken back she had no real cover story "I Uhh was cold last night and since Aang's a fire bender I asked if he could keep me warm" Toph turned around to hide her reddened cheeks

"Is that the real reason or did you two get up to something else" Katara teased but stopped suddenly when the young man suddenly started coughing and panting really hard. Toph silently thanked the guy and walked away to look for something edible.

Aang was already up and running, he walked over to Toph "Hey Twinkles I just wanted to say thanks again for you know keeping me warm last night" Aang smiled and kissed her softly on the cheek "You're welcome"

Toph was shocked from Aang's sudden bravado "wow Aang didn't know you had it in ya" she replied trying hard to hold her composer .

One by one the others began to wake up and gathered around the campfire waiting for breakfast, Suki walked over towards the supply bag and gathered a few things so she could prepare some food for the gaang. Ten minutes later Suki had prepared breakfast and everyone dug in "hey thanks for the chow babe" Sokka said with his mouth full.

Zuko was sitting next to Katara feeding her because she was still busy healing the young man.

"Now you don't see that every day The fire lord feeding his Mistress" Zuko shot Sokka an evil glare but he just shrugged and got up "I'm gonna go fishing Suki wanna come with me, I'll teach you"

"yeah he wants to show you how to handle his rod" Katara spat out the food she had in her mouth and looked at Toph, Zuko had dropped the bowl and was holding his sides crying.

Aang however looked blank "how was that funny" he said

"You got to be kidding me" Toph said as she burst out laughing "man talk about dense" even the young man had a small smile on his face. Sokka and Suki on the other hand stood in place blushing furiously.

After all the laughing and Aang's confusion had settled down Sokka grabbed Suki's hand and dragged her away from the camp cursing loudly at Toph "Screw you" He shouted as he stormed off.

Zuko slapped Toph on the back "That was a good one Champ" he had began calling Toph champ after he was told about her adventures as the blind bandit, Toph smiled.

"Hey Aang come on lets go practice our fire bending" Sure thing Sifu Hotman"

"I said for you to stop calling me that years ago" Aang just shrugged and the two guys walked off.

Toph decided to leave and practice her earth bending because if she stayed she would be hounded upon by Katara due to what happened with her and Aang. So she got up and walked towards the forest in search of a good area to practice.

Zuko lead Aang deeper into the forest and eventually they stumbled upon a ruined temple "whoa check out this place it's huge"

Zuko and Aang stopped walking and admired the craftsman ship of the pillars "No kidding look at the wall carvings" Aang replied.

The wall carvings were images of what seemed like spirits he recognized them they were the spirits of Water, Earth, Fire and Air each spirit wielded a weapon. The spirit of Air held a staff, the water spirit held a spear, the earth spirit held a hammer and the fire spirit held a dagger. Aang took a closer look at the dagger it was exactly like the one that had dissolved into his body he searched the carving and found a small inscription he read it out loud.

_Four Sacred weapons_

_designed for the planet's spirit_

_Once in the hands of the Planets mortal form_

_New powers shall be bestowed upon thee_

_Weapons representing each nation_

_Hidden within them secrets of_

_Water, Earth, Fire and Air._

"What do you think it means Zuko"

Zuko shrugged "I don't know but memorize it for when you meet the lion turtle, now are we going to train" Zuko fell into his fighting stance before shooting a pillar of fire towards Aang, Aang smirked and stuck his arms together and pointed them out like an arrow and pushed them towards the oncoming fire and then he split the fire right down the centre, just as swiftly he sent his own attack he shot fire out of his mouth and both his hands directed at Zuko.

Taken back by Aang's ferocious counter attack Zuko jumped back creating a sphere of fire and blocked the oncoming blow, he then began his assault throwing blast after blast towards Aang. Aang deflected most of the attacks but the last one he had jumped back and almost lost his balance Zuko then shot out both his arms and sent out a blast bigger than the previous ones taking Aang by complete surprise. Aang raised his arms to block the blast but it was too powerful and the impact caused him to lose his footing and he fell on to his back.

Zuko began moving towards Aang but was flung back by Aang's attack; Aang had used a technique which Zuko had taught him, he swept his legs and shot fire out of his feet sending Zuko several feet away. Zuko was spun around but the force of Aang's Attack and landed face first in the ground. Zuko got up and patted himself off and bowed in front of Aang "well done your fire bending has improved greatly"

Aang returned the bow "thanks sifu hotman". Zuko punched Aang's arm "hey what gives"

"Stop calling me that" Zuko growled. Zuko stretched his arms and walked off towards the temples entrance "let's look around and see if we can find more clues on those so called sacred weapons"

Zuko and Aang spent a few more hours searching the ruined temple for more clues like the wall carving they had found but came up with nothing relevant "hey Aang make sure you write down that inscription you found knowing you, you'd probably forget"

Aang laughed "Geeze thanks Zuko". Aang didn't have any parchment on him so he earth bended the words onto a small flat rock and put it in his robe. Zuko and Aang left the temple and returned to camp.

Sokka and Suki had found a nice quite fishing spot and set up their fishing equipment. Sokka showed Suki how to attach the fishing line to the rod and how to place the bait correctly on the hook so it wouldn't come off. Sokka waded into the water and cast out, and stabbed the fishing rod into the soft soil underneath him so it would stand on its own. Suki followed Sokka's example smiling "this is fun"

"yeah but now the boring bit comes we have to wait and keep watch". Sokka replied

"Well I can think of something to keep us entertained" she said covertly as she walked her fingers up over Sokka's chest.

"Hey come on the fish aren't gonna catch themse…." Suki placed her fingers over Sokka's lips and leaned in for a kiss.

Sokka gave up "Screw the fish" he said as he wrestled Suki onto her back and kissed her. Suki giggled and the two deepened the kiss

"I think I like fishing" Suki said as she took in a deep breath

"I think I like it even more now" Sokka whispered as he picked Suki up and kissed her again. Sokka walked over towards the water carrying Suki

"hey what are you doing" she asked Sokka smiled cheekily and hurled her into the water "AHHHHHH cold" she screamed Sokka laughed and dived in after her.

The two spent hours playing and messing around in the water, they then realized it was beginning to get late Sokka grabbed the fishing rods and started to reel in the lines but as he began reeling in Suki's line he felt a heavy tug and was pulled into the water. Suki cracked up laughing but Sokka was now in hunting mode, he stood back up and dug his feet into the wet soil and began reeling in the line again after a few minutes of struggle Sokka successfully caught the fish it was a sizable catch that would feed the entire gaang.

Proud Sokka puffed out his chest and turned to Suki and that's how you catch a fish, Suki giggled and clapped for her handsome warrior Sokka bowed and returned to packing up. After everything had been packed up Sokka and Suki headed back to camp.

Aang, Zuko, Sokka and Suki all got back to camp at the same time Toph had returned half an hour earlier from her earth bending training and Katara had spent the day watching over the mysterious young man. Sokka walked in holding up his prized catch "check out the catch of the day"

"nice catch Sokka" Aang said cheerfully as he walked over and sat down next to Toph.

Aang took out the flat rock he had taken from the temple and placed it next to the fire he grabbed a brush and some ink from the supply bag and began writing down the Inscription.

"What you doing twinkles" Toph moved in closer to Aang and picked up the rock she brushed her fingers over the words and read what was on the rock. "What's this" she asked. Aang explained how he and Zuko had discovered an abandoned temple and told her about the wall carving that had the images of the spirits and the weapons. "So what your saying is that those weapons have some sort of special power in them"

"pretty much and I think that what happened earlier on was because I think that dagger was one of them".

"So do you feel any different than before" Suki asked

"No I feel normal but when I was practicing my fire bending with Zuko I felt as if my fire bending had been enhanced somehow but I just couldn't bring out whatever that feeling was" Aang answered "there" he wrapped up the parchment and placed it with Sokka's little note collection. Sokka now always carried a small note book which he kept various notes of places they had been, he even had an extremely detailed map of the world but what he cherished the most was his little book which he wrote down any new invention ideas.

Katara sat down "Oh Suki could you prepare dinner I'm tired from looking after him" Katara pointed over to Serj who was sleeping. "Sure thing Sokka do you think you could help me I need you to gut and debone the fish" Sokka jumped up "Sure thing" He grabbed his bone knife and took the fish to the closest creek to clean it up. Suki grabbed a few things and began cooking.

"So Katara how long do you think he will be sleeping for" Toph asked as she faced Serj "I don't know soon I hope because he has to eat, he hasn't eaten in a few days but his wounds have almost completely healed but there is still a lot of bruising around his neck so he won't be talking for a while, anyways" Katara changed the subject "what do you think the significance of these weapons are" she said and faced Aang who seemed to be in deep thought.

Aang was thinking about the Inscription and was trying to decipher what it meant, he realized that Katara was saying something "what do you think the significance of the weapons are" were the words he heard.

"Uhh I don't know, I know that they are supposed to grant me some sort of power when I use them but I can't figure out for why they were created and what I'm supposed to do with the new powers, I don't even know what these powers are" Aang said as he scratched his arrow puzzled .

"That leaves another question" Zuko said "does that mean every time we find one of those weapons you have to attack yourself with it" he added hesitantly.

"To be honest I have no idea the same thing might happen like before I'll go into the Avatar state and then the weapon takes over I don't know we have to wait and see but enough lets enjoy dinner and forget about it for a while"


	4. Goddesses and the power of Justice

**Disclaimer I don't know Avatar or it's characters**

* * *

**Goddesses and the power of Justice**

Toph woke up suddenly to and felt numerous vibrations coming from Serj's body, She wiped the sleep away from her eyes and made her way to where Serj was laying she placed her hand over Serj's face and felt him burning up, worried she ran over to Katara and woke her up "Quick he's starting get a real bad fever" Toph said as she dragged Katara out of her bed and onto her feet.

Katara gained her balance and ran over to Serj she bent water onto a cloth until the water was almost ice and placed it on his forehead Serj began to calm down but suddenly he began to spasm. His arms and legs began flailing about and his back arched up the expression on his face was one of extreme fear and confusion; his body began to curl up as if he was being kicked while on the floor. "Toph" Katara screamed go wake the others" Toph stomped on the ground sending shock waves throughout the entire camp everyone jumped up and landed in attack positions

"What's going on" Sokka yelled as he ran towards half asleep them wielding his Sword and boomerang. Sokka saw Katara kneeling over Serj's body and saw her working as if her life depended on it "hey sis what's happening"

Katara explained how Serj's body began to fever and suddenly spasm as if he was possessed or something and that she could not find anything wrong with him. Aang stepped in and took a look at Serj; he placed his hands over Serj's forehead and over his heart.

Aang began glowing and witnessed Serj's dream through Serj's eyes.

"Who are you and where am I" yelled Serj into nothingness all he could see was black and somewhere in the distance he could see two figures,"I am Shén nǚ zhuān and you are in the realm of yin and yang" a peaceful voice spoke.

"Two realm's merged together but separated when disaster is about to strike" A more sinister voice called out. Serj stared in awe as the darkness somehow faded away and the two figures materialized in front of him.

The first figure was wearing a pure white robes, had royal features and was a woman, Serj began thinking of how good looking she was and how much of her would be exposed if she were to suddenly get wet "pure thoughts pure thoughts" he repeated to himself.

He saw her face flush red, she giggled "That was a bold contemplation you just had but thank you mortal it's always nice to feel appreciated, I am Shén nǚ zhuān by the way and that is Shén nǚ xié è Serj stepped back "What how the… wha… you read my mind didn't you" Serj laughed nervously "please don't hurt me" he whimpered.

"ENOUGH" shén nǚ xié è yelled. Serj turned his head and saw another female goddess this one was wearing a dark indigo see through dress which went all the way to her feet, there was a long split in the dress which allowed free movement but exposed much of her left thigh her hair was the same color as her dress and flowed all the way down to her knees underneath the dress she was wearing a pitch black one piece that left most of her body exposed mainly covering up her private areas

"woah your quite the looker too" Serj said as he raised his eye brows checking both goddesses out.

Shén nǚ xié è took a step back "I have never met such and ignorant and foolish mortal" she said as she faced Shén nǚ zhuān

"Awww come on i was just playing" Serj laughed "enough of your stupid games mortal, submit yourself to me". Serj leant over and whispered into Shén nǚ zhuān's ear "is that her way of asking me out".

**Meanwhile back at camp**

Katara and the rest of the group had gathered around Aang and noticed a large smile grow across his face as if he was laughing. "Must be happy thoughts" Sokka said as he examined Aang's face closely.

"I wonder what could be so funny". But then Aang's face grew dark and looked as if he was mourning the death of a loved one "oh now this is just confusing" Sokka jumped back as Aang's features became more hostile.

The gang watched as Aang's facial expressions went from laughing to full serious as if he was fighting Ozai again. They all looked at each other confused except Toph who just stared at where Aang was standing.

**Back in the Dream/vision**

"Young man the fate of our world and yours rests in the hands of you and your new companions now is not the time for foolish jokes" Shén nǚ xié è said impatiently Serj stood to attention "new companions I'm dead how can I have befriended anyone" Serj questioned. "MORTAL" Shén nǚ xié è bellowed "enough questions use your powers and stop this disaster."

"Sister wait" Shén nǚ zhuān warned "Something is not quite right "There is an intruder"

Aang was surprised "How'd" before he could do anything Shen nu xie e performed a few movements with her hands muffling out all sound and blurring most of his sight.

"What do you mean your powers and how can I stop something I know nothing about"foolish mortal you do not even know about your inner strength". Serj shrugged "guess not I figure it out anyway now explain how my world is going to end".

Shén nǚ xié è grew angry and sent a large ball of dark energy towards Serj Shén nǚ zhuān had no time to intervene and watched in horror as Serj was engulfed by the dark energy.

Serj watched as the ball of energy flew towards him, Serj could do nothing he just held his hands over his face and hoped that it would end quickly. The dark ball crashed in to Serj's body it felt as if all the evil that had ever existed entered his body and began to corrupt him from the inside. Serj fell to his knees holding his head as if it was going to fall off "AAAAARGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH" he screamed. He could feel the evil energy flow its way around his body and towards his heart.

Aang felt helpless all he could do was watch this young man practically burn from the inside.

Serj slowly began to rise to his feet with a new found power, and stared at Shén nǚ xié è coldly he finally stood up and raised his arms over his head, he noticed a large glass sphere appear near him and without thinking he walked towards it, he placed his hands over it then released all the evil that plagued his body into the glass sphere. "Shén nǚ xié è you have tried to destroy all that is good within me but know this I will not rest until whatever you are planning has been stopped" Serj raised his arms and faced them towards Shén nǚ xié è and walked over towards her.

"GOOD that's it your power, learn to control it learn to control your sense of good your sense of justice, learn that justice must be served to those who commit evil deeds, harness the good in your heart and use it as your weapon" Shén nǚ zhuān yelled out.

Serj stopped advancing and collapsed onto the ground Shén nǚ xié è's attack was just a test but it had done a number on him, Shén nǚ zhuān walked over to him and whispered something in his ear,

Aang could not make out what she had said but Serj was up on his feet and bowed to her

"Yes Shén nǚ zhuān I will complete what you have asked but on one condition" Aang suddenly felt himself being pulled back and could not hear what Serj's condition was".

Aang's tattoo's and eyes stopped glowing and he collapsed onto the ground. "So Aang did you find out why he was shaking around so much" Suki asked as she helped Aang to his feet.

Aang explained what he had seen and actually heard "so that's why you were smiling and frowning, man just think of it he tries to pick up the goddesses of good and evil and then gets hit with some spirit attack and repels it what's up with this guy he's liked defined the word mystery down to its finest detail" Toph smirked

"uhh shouldn't we bee more worried about what's going to happen to his world and ours or whatever that means" Suki stated.

"Well there's no point on worrying about it until he wakes up and tells us what he's been asked to do and that will be a while since he won't be able to speak for a while as well" Zuko said "well now we know that the weapons are extremely important so our main objective is to collect them" Katara added.

"So what are our plans I mean I have to get back to the palace and resume my leadership I am the fire lord after all so I'll have to leave in two weeks" Zuko said as he poked the fire with a stick.

"And I have to go back to Kyoshi and check up on the girls I'll be a few weeks but after that I resume helping you guys find the weapons" Suki explained how the girls would get restless if they didn't have anything to do.

"I'll be going with Suki since she might need my help and all" Sokka added.

"So does that mean you'll be leaving with Zuko? Katara" Toph asked.

"No I have nothing important to do at the palace so I can stay and help".

"So that settles it then in two weeks we take Sokka and Suki to Kyoshi and then take Zuko to the Fire nation" Aang intervened. "Katara will he be fit for travel in a few days" Aang asked as he faced Serj's now still body

"yeah he should be fine I've made sure that his wounds have fully healed all that needs to happen now is for him to wake up".

"How about this" Sokka said as he leaned in closer to the rest of the gaang "Aang will fly us on Appa in one week and take us were we have to go, then during the time that Zuko is at the palace and Suki and I are in Kyoshi, Aang and the rest of you guys will track down the lion turtle and find out what he knows about the weapons. By then we will have finished our business at Kyoshi, so Aang will come back and get us then we will get Zuko from the fire nation."

"That's great, perfect plan Sokka oh and Zuko when you get back have some of your scholars look into finding as much information as possible on the weapons" Aang said as he stretched his back

"Will do Aang I'll make sure they begin as soon as I get home".

The gaang began to separate themselves from each other satisfied with Sokka's plan and left to do their own things Sokka left with Suki, Toph left for a walk, Zuko and Katara also left together. Aang however stayed and got himself comfortable in lotus position and began to meditate. He was trying to figure out what the goddesses' vision had meant. As he was meditating he remembered how the goddesses had said that the young man's true powers were his sense of justice and the goodness in his heart. Aang began to speculate that the young man he must have been delivered to his world for a purpose how else would he explain someone falling from the sky satisfied with what he had managed to figure out Aang opened his eyes and then decided to pay a visit to Roku and see if he could help him figure out anything else.

Aang took a deep breath and closed his eyes again and separated his spirit from his body and went to the spirit world. Aang arrived to see Hei bai waiting for him "Hei bai long time no see" Hei bai gave Aang a friendly nuzzle and lowered himself low enough for Aang to jump on "So were we going buddy" Hei bai grunted and ran towards the realm of the Avatar's a few minutes later Hei bai stopped in front of a giant temple. "This looks like that temple Zuko and I stumbled upon" Aang said as jumped off Hei bai. Aang searched his surroundings and saw Roku waiting for him at the main door.

"Roku what is this place" Aang bowed to Roku

"This Aang is the temple of Avatar's this is where all our past lives spend most of their time, now come we must discuss this situation with Shén nǚ zhuān and Shén nǚ xié è." Roku led Aang around the temple, Aang followed marveling in the sight of the temples beauty and how many of his past lives were actually in the temple. "I am going to introduce you to the first ever Avatar his name is not very original but it shows what element he was born into, here we are Aang this is Avatar Shui" Aang bowed deeply and introduced himself.

"Avatar Aang it is a pleasure to finally meet you I have heard much about your accomplishments Roku speaks quite highly of you" Avatar Shui clapped his hands together. "Aang now I am sure Roku mentioned to you that we know of your friend little vision thanks to your quick thinking but what really puzzled us is how he got here and why". Aang told Shui about what he had discovered so far "Ahh well that makes some sense but still does not answer why he was brought here, but enough about that what is the real reason you came here something seem to be bothering you"

Aang cleared his throat and explained how he wanted to see if any of the avatars had any information on the weapons. "I am sorry young Avatar I do not know much you see they were designed for the avatar in order to grant them special abilities in times of great distress however no avatars have ever faced any situation let alone see one of the actual weapons besides this wall carving we know nothing else, all that we know is that the Spirits of Water, Earth, Fire and Air created them but they have long passed into the mortal world and cannot be found."

Aang slumped his head "oh ok thank you for your help it was a pleasure to meet you Avatar Shui, oh before I go what do you know about the goddesses themselves"

"That young avatar I can answer, the goddesses watch over what is good and what is evil however Shén nǚ xié è may seem like she is evil she however is not, due to the fact that all evil energy or negative chi is passes through her, and her spirit cleanses it, she may seem to carry evil thoughts but that is due to the fact that her spirit is constantly cleansing the negative energy. As for Shén nǚ zhuān she has make sure that the positive energy does not become contaminated and she also makes sure that all good deeds are acknowledged and rewareded."

Aang pondered over the explanation and said "well that show's what they do and how they operate but it doesn't connect them to the young man we are taking care of"

Avatar Shui nodded "yes it seems you are right you will just have to wait until the answer presents itself".

Aang bowed again "Thank you for your aid Avatar Shui but now I must return the others may be worried that I have been in the spirit world for too long" with that said Aang turned around and returned to Hei bai "take me home buddy".

Toph was the first back from camp and noticed how Aang was sitting still "must be meditating" she said to herself. She felt a cold breeze and felt Aang begin to shift around. Aang opened his eyes and saw how close Toph had gotten to his face, He smiled he leant closer and tickled her cheek with his nose.

Toph jumped back shrieking Aang doubled over laughing "HAHA man that was good" Aang wiped a tear out from his eye.

Toph got angry at the fact that she had been so close to Aang and that he was the one to play a prank on her, she launched a small rock at Aang and knocked him over. "Serves you right I was just checking up on you" she huffed as he crossed her arms.

"Sorry Toph" Aang giggled but I just had to you looked so cute.

Toph turned around quickly to hide her blush and started laughing "yeah well I guess it was my fault for getting close, but did you really mean that I look cute" Aang got up "sure I did the way your hair covered half of your face and also you little mysterious smirk". Toph could feel the blood rushing to her face again and went to turn around.

As Toph turned around she bumped into someone "hey" she said as she felt the familiar vibrations your finally awake".

* * *

**This chapter is for -Toph14- for giving me the idea of using the Goddesses'  
**

**And as for the names**

**Shui means water, So according to my story the first avatar ever was (Shui) water of the water tribe (how original)**

**Shén nǚ zhuān Literarly Means Goddess of good**

**Shén nǚ xié è Literarly Means goddess of evil**

**Come on guys please review good or bad i want to know what you all think this is the fourth chapter up and only -Toph14- has been kind... no awesome enough to let me know what she thinks.**


	5. Introductions and Inconveniences

**Disclamer I dont own avatar or its characters**

* * *

**Introductions** and Inconveniences

Serj opened his eyes and slowly got up holding his head he tried to call out but couldn't his neck was throbbing and sore he couldn't make a noise "at least I'm not dead he thought". He lifted himself off whatever it was he was lying on. He suddenly heard a loud shriek and jumped up but his legs were so weak he stumbled over; he lifted himself up and slowly made his way towards were he had heard the scream.

Realisation hit Serj like a punch when he became fully aware of his surroundings he was no longer in Sydney, he had mysteriously found his way into some forest. While looking around Serj spotted a young man and a young woman both about seventeen. He made his way towards them. "Hey" he heard the young woman call out as she bumped into him "you're finally awake" she said. Serj looked down at her he was at least a good twenty centre metres taller than her and noticed her eyes. He remembered how he had woken up to those eyes looking into his when he could have sworn he was in heaven.

The young man walked over "hey buddy its good to finally see you walking around" Aang raised his arm to shake Serj's hand. Serj looked at him and smiled while he returned Aang's greeting. "Names Aang and that's Toph, I don't know if you remember but she gave you some words of comfort when we first found you" Toph punched Serj in the arm, which startled Serj he looked at her confused "That's how I show affection" She said. Serj shrugged and stuck his hand out to shake hers she accepted.

"Here take a seat and relax a bit I'm sure you still a bit sore and don't worry about the talking part our healer says you'll be able to speak when the bruising around your neck dies down" Serj nodded and sat down.

"Ok first things first let us tell you a little about ourselves" Aang explained to Serj how they found him falling from high up in the sky and also about how they knew he was from a different world but how he got here they hadn't figured out yet. They also explained how in this world the inhabitants could control the element they were born into. Toph gave Serj a little demo and earth bended her meteor bracelet into funny shapes and Aang showed off some of his air bending.

Serj watched stunned at what he was witnessing and also noticed how Aang's movements were exactly the same as Ba gua kung fu thanks to the videos he watched on the internet, it just had a little more oomph due to the Air bending. Toph began to explain that one life form called the Avatar could harness all the elements and was the planet's spirit in mortal form; she pointed to Aang "Twinkles over there is in fact the Avatar".

Serj turned and faced Aang and laughed Twinkles he thought, he started coughing "Oh crap sorry, I forgot about your neck. Man what a bummer you can't even laugh without being sore" Toph apologised.

He smiled weakly but was still amazed at the fact that this world was so different compared to his. "Hey I was wondering if you remember any weird dreams you had while unconscious" Aang asked, Serj shook his head. Aang decided then, that he would wait until Serj could speak before he would tell him about his vision.

"Hey guys, Oh spirits you're awake. Aang you should have called me sooner" Katara scolded as she ran over to Serj,

"That's our healer Katara she worries to much about things" Aang laughed.

"Where's Sparky I thought he was with you" Toph called out

"Oh he will be back soon he said he wanted to finish his meditation session".

"Does this hurt" Katara asked as she slowly shifted her hands around Serj's neck, Serj nodded as she reached a sensitive spot. "Ok that should do it, it will be a couple more days until you can speak" with that Katara finished up and moved away from Serj. Serj grabbed her arm and bowed to her, showing her that he was thankful. Katara shook her hands in front of her "Oh no no no don't worry I was glad I could help".

Zuko walked into the camp and noticed Serj "Hello there good to see your wounds have almost fully healed" Zuko introduced himself to Serj. Must be someone important Serj thought as he noticed how Zuko stood upright with pride and spoke in a formal tone.

"Sokka and Suki are the only one's left for you to meet" Aang said cheerfully. "Yeah they won't, be back for awhile" Toph smirked. Serj knew that she hadn't told them the whole reason and suspected something was up.

Toph felt the prick of Serj's stare and walked over to him and whispered "I like how you're not as dense as the other's" she said "just think dirty and you'll know what I mean by saying that they will be a while" she smirked again. Serj just stared blankly at her he had to watch himself or she would be able pick up on anything that he was doing, but how she knew what they were up to eluded him.

"I think I should begin cooking lunch since you haven't eaten in a few days so you must be starving" Katara got up and tapped Serj's shoulder. Serj hadn't thought of eating but as soon as Katara mentioned food his stomach screamed at him. "Lunch will be ready in an hour or so, just try to preoccupy yourself while you wait".

Serj grew bored and his hunger wasn't making the situation any better, he looked around for something to do but found nothing so he decided to work out a bit and see if his muscles were ok. He got up and walked off not to far from the fire and dropped to push up position. The others watched him surprised by his choice of action, Serj started his push ups each time he lifted himself up he breathed in and when he lowered himself he breathed out.

Toph studied his vibrations closely and noticed that his breathing was laboured. She walked over to Zuko "Hey sparky you should give him some fire bending lessons"

"What, how can I he is not a fire bender"

"I know I meant breathing exercises the guys form is good but his breathing needs work".

Serj continued his little experiment and started doing crunches and leg raises he felt a little uncomfortable because everyone was watching him but he wanted to see if anything had really been damaged from his fight. Serj finished his abb work and began doing squats he reached twenty but couldn't go further his legs were still to sore. He finished up and stretched satisfied that his body was ok.

Toph walked up to him "listen since your gonna be hanging around with us we've decided that we'll train you so you can toughen up more, your form is good but not great and your breathing needs working on. I also want to see if you can lean our martial art styles as well" Serj nodded he was well aware of his flaws and appreciated the fact that he would finally have the chance to improve himself.

The hour quickly passed and Katara called the group over for lunch "hmm I wonder where Sokka and Suki are they should have been back by now" she said as she began serving the members that were present.

"We made it" Sokka stumbled in looking exhausted

"Where have you been, and why is your shirt on back to front" Katara ordered in a motherly tone.

"I got hot"and we got lost" Suki added as she walked in looking like she had been in a fight, her hair was all messy and tangled up and her clothes were crumbled.

Toph started laughing "I told you" she whispered into Serj's ear. Serj stifled a laugh and nodded. Man this chick is hilarious I can already think of heaps of pranks to pull with her help he thought to himself.

"Come on over and put yourself some thing to eat you two must be exhausted" Katara said as she believed their little cover story. Sokka sprinted to the pot of food and stacked up his plate "Mmm th..is ish really guud" He said as he stuffed his face. Sokka and Suki introduced themselves properly and the group began sharing some things about themselves like what they liked etc just small stuff to get Serj comfortable.

Serj felt a little guilty because he hadn't told them his name but he would fill them all in as soon as he could start talking again.

* * *

**Two day's ago Serj's world**

"TOMMY YOU FUCKING IDIOT" Pablo shouted at the top of his lungs "I SAID GIVE HIM A PIECE OF YOUR MIND NOT FUCKIN KILL HIM" Pablo ran over to the edge of the building and watched as Serj's body fell. "SHIT Did You Even Think It Through You Dumb Fuck" Pablo raged. Tommy started flinching backwards but was stopped by the rest of the gang "GET OVER HERE" Pablo grabbed Tommy's shirt and force to him to watch Serj fall. "NOW WATCH WHAT YOU HAVE DONE"

They both watched as Serj continued falling and before he came into contact with the ground he suddenly vanished "What the Fuck just happened" Tommy asked as he flung himself back to safety.

"How the hell should I Know". Pablo looked down to see if he had been dreaming and to see if Serj's body had actually hit the ground. Pablo's ears perked up to the sound of police sirens "shit we better get the out of here".

Pablo and the others all ran off and made there way out of the building but as they were climbing down the stairs there was a large tremor which caused the entire building to shake. Pablo picked up his pace and bolted down the stairs thinking how it was virtually impossible for there to be a sizable earthquake like this one in the middle of the city since he was in Australia and there were earthquakes rarely occurred, especially one's as big as this.

Pablo raced out of the building and made his way to the gang's hang out, leaving everyone else behind. After twenty solid minutes of running Pablo felt it was safe enough to walk the rest of the way, satisfied that he had out ran the Cops Pablo began walking and rubbed his chest and gave Serj credit his attack had hurt him pretty bad, the guy did know how to fight and what he had said to Tommy was so true he had been the real victor. He decided to go to the hospital and get his ribs checked on, the hang out was only ten minutes away from the hospital anyway. He reached the hospital and lied to the doctors saying that he had dropped some gym weights on his chest while training. After the check up Pablo made his way back to the hang out to see if everyone had come back yet.

He looked around only a couple of guys had made it back and they had carried Dave their leader back he couldn't walk since his knee had been dislocated. "Pablo do you know where the rest of the guys are" Dave asked as he was helped to sit down.

Pablo shock his head "Nah they were to slow I out ran em and made my way to the hospital you should go and get yourself fixed up to Serj really did a number on ya"

Dave nodded "Yeah he would've been a great new recruit, so what happened to him"

Pablo explained how Serj managed to hold his own against them and how he managed to escape to the roofs, he also explained how he had jumped from one building to the next and how he had almost killed himself from falling but managed to grab a window ledge and pull himself into the next building.

"Man this guy is the real deal" Laughed Dave "so where is he now did you beat him up and leave him".

Pablo's head sunk "nah Dave" he said quietly "I found him next to Tommy unconscious, Tommy was rolling around on the ground holding his balls he told me what Serj done and I cracked up Serj had ploughed his feet right into his balls and crunched em" Dave listened intently during Pablo's explanation and began laughing when he heard what happened to Tommy.

"Ok that's great and all but where is he" Dave asked forcefully this time. Pablo backed off a little "When I found him we waited until he woke up and then I stomped onto his chest breaking all his ribs" Pablo explained "he was close to the edge when I lifted him onto his knees then I told Tommy to get pay back, Serj said something's which set Tommy off" Pablo told Dave what Tommy had done.

"HE WHAT" Dave roared

Pablo shrunk back "He kicked Serj's neck and sent him flying off the building" Pablo repeated. Dave screamed and cursed "Tommy you've fucking gone and done it now the cops will be all over us". Dave asked if they saw Serj's body hit the ground, Pablo shock his head and told Dave that Just before Serj hit the ground he disappeared literally vanished into thin air.

"Bull Shit you expect me to believe that" Dave roared "Want me to take you to see for yourself or how bout you check the news and see if they found his body I'm telling ya he just vanished" Pablo clarified. Dave grabbed the remote and flicked through the channels not finding anything on Serj. Pablo told Dave how five minutes after Serj vanished there was a massive tremor and wondered if it had anything to do with Serj.

Dave shrugged "your gonna have to ask someone who knows these things try Tommy's college" Pablo nodded he would go and try to find a Science teacher or something tomorrow morning.


	6. Some Lesson's dont need words

**Disclamer I dont own avatar or any of its characters**

* * *

**Some Lesson's don't need words**

Serj was fuming he was surrounded by the friendliest people and he could not mutter one word of thanks. Katara had managed to heal most of his wounds from the fall but she said that it would take time before his voice box healed from the severe bruising. He couldn't even make a simple groan without feeling a surge of excruciating pain run up through his neck. "Gahhh damn it" he screamed in his mind

Serj sat down by the campfire, and began listening to the conversation the others were having they were remising about how they first met. The excitement, the danger, the adventure and of course the romantic developments of Sokka and Suki and Katara and Zuko. Serj was expecting to hear that Toph and Aang were together but it never came up. He watched Toph closely she was sitting further away staring directly at Aang and then she sighed heavily. "Poor girl" he thought, "she likes the guy but he's too much of a moron to notice". He swore to himself that when he got better he would sit down and talk with her.

As the conversation progressed Serj learnt of the hardships they all faced and began to understand the deep connection between the six of them. They battled together, bled together and protected each other from what seemed unthinkable odds and to top it all off they were only children. This amazed Serj and also the fact that they were all extremely powerful and could control the elements, actually command the elements to do whatever they wanted. Serj wished he could learn such things but knew that he would never be able to because he wasn't from their world so to speak.

He felt left out he had nothing like that back home no true friend's no exciting battle stories nothing, he turned and faced the fire again it would be a while before he could explain to the others where he actually came from and his idea of how he got here.

He hated home it was boring nothing to do and too much crap that he needed to learn which he saw as useless, he hated it but here with Aang and the rest of the group he felt good like he could actually make something of himself.

The conversation died down and the Gaang all faced Serj they wanted to bring him into the conversation but knew that he could only answer by Nodding or shaking his head. Katara turned to him and asked if she wanted to try to heal his neck again but he shook his head. They asked him simple yes and no questions.

Zuko asked the first question, which gained Serj's attention quickly "So we don't know what your name is but whoever you are do you know how to fight?" Katara looked at Zuko and shot him an evil glare "how can you ask him something like that first up especially after being so badly hurt" Zuko sighed and shook his head "look we are camping in the middle of nowhere and there could be bandits, raiders, marauders etcetera out there I want to know if he can fight so he can protect himself".

Serj nodded furiously and stood up he gestured to Zuko to stand up and take a fighting position. Zuko followed his instructions and took his normal fighting stance Serj gestured again so Zuko could attack. Zuko ran towards Serj he swiftly punched with his right arm Serj stepped to the left side of Zuko and grabbed his arm with his hands. He then dug his fingers into Zuko's elbow while at the same time lifted his fist and bent Zuko's arm back as he completed that motion he elbowed Zuko straight in the forehead and then swept his legs from under him as soon as Zuko hit the floor Serj had the blade of his foot right over Zuko's neck.

Everyone clapped taking Serj by surprise. He blushed slightly from the attention he was getting, Zuko got up and took his place again in front of Serj "Awesome" he said "as simple as that move was you made it extremely effective" Serj bowed to Zuko as a sign of thanks. "But" Zuko blurted out "What else do you know". The Two young men took there positions again this time Serj stood his ground holding his fists in a boxing style, well at home he was pretty good at Muai thai which focused on good defence and foot work. This time Zuko focused on defence "alright now you attack me" he said Smirking, he hadn't had this much fun for a while.

Serj looked around the campsite and saw a tree root, which would cause Zuko to lose balance. He ran in with a quick jab to Zuko's face, Zuko dodged with ease but Serj followed up with a right round house kick to the leg as soon as Zuko saw the kick he jumped back causing Serj to spin from the force "Your wide open" shouted Zuko as he rushed in to Serj's exposed back. But as soon as Zuko got within a few centimetres of Serj's back he felt a sharp pain ring across the left side of his head. Serj had used the momentum of the kick and spun around elbowing Zuko in the head. Disoriented Zuko stumbled back and tripped over the tree root and landed heavily on his backside.

A dazed Zuko stood back up and Serj took the chance to attack again he went for a hook to Zuko's right kidney but Zuko managed to deflect the oncoming attack as soon as he dropped his arms Serj Hooked again with the same arm and stopped his fist right in front of Zuko's jaw after that he wrapped his arms around Zuko's neck and kneed him in the stomach. But Zuko was much stronger than Serj and broke out of his hold and easily pushed him aside. They were about to go at it again when Aang spoke out.

"Ok that's enough" Zuko patted Serj's shoulder "nice work I have never seen someone move like that what style was that" Serj stared at Zuko apologetically and shook his head "oh right sore throat sorry" Zuko went and sat back down Serj did the same. "Oh my question next" called out Aang "Hmmm ok I got it what's your name?" everyone laughed at Aang's question "what" he said, Sokka wiped the tears out of his eye's "unless his name is Nod or shake then I don't think he can tell us" everyone laughed again at Sokka's joke "Oh yeah" Aang said as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head "oh I got it write it in the dirt"

Serj found a stick and drew the letters S...E...R...J in to the ground the other's looked at the writing as if it were alien. "Well that's the weirdest Kanji I've ever seen" expressed Suki. "Shit" Serj thought "man I should have thought this through" luckily he studied kanji back at home so he drew the kanji for Serj. "WOW that's an unusual name," Toph said as she walked towards the group leaving the place she was sitting before. Serj nodded and smiled at Toph and remembered that she was blind Wait he thought how the hell did she know what he wrote. The look on his face gave him away "she see's with earth bending when you wrote on the dirt it sent up vibrations through the ground and with her earth bending she could see what you wrote, she could even tell us if we are sitting on top of a diamond field." Aang explained

Serj gave an expression as if he was saying wow and stomped a couple of times. Toph turned and walked towards him and laughed, "Yeah yeah I know your there weren't ya listening".

"Ok I have two questions first how old are you and second do you have any military experience" she asked as if speaking to a solider, everyone groaned "what's with your military obsession Toph?" Zuko asked but Toph ignored him. Serj bent down and wrote down his age and his military skills "So your 20 and have no military skill" Toph read aloud Serj nodded "he's nodding Toph" said a sleepy Katara "ok guys enough questions it's late so we better rest up, Twinkles we got earth bending training to do so be prepared" Barked Toph "sure thing Sifu T" replied Aang.

Toph made her usual earth tent and disappeared for the night, Sokka and Suki retired to their tent, Zuko and Katara had set up three bed roles near the fire "that one's yours Serj" Zuko said as he pointed to the closest one. Serj nodded in approval and went to lie down. Aang however was already half asleep on top of Appa. The first time Serj saw the bison he nearly shit his pants, who wouldn't if they saw a giant fluffy white bison, buffalo or whatever it was.

Sleep came easy to Serj he was exhausted from whatever happened to him while he was knocked out. Katara and Zuko however stayed up a little longer. "Do you think we can trust him I mean no one just appears and falls in front of you and what about what happened with Aang I mean where'd he even get that dagger" said a sceptic Katara "No I think he's fine I mean why the hell would anyone cause that much damage to themselves just to get our attention plus he fell from the sky how do you think he got up there we didn't see a air ship or anything flying up there" Zuko replied rubbing his eye's "now shush and get some sleep" he said as he kissed her good night and laid down on his bed role "yeah I guess your right but I still don't trust him fully" whispered Katara as she began to fall asleep.

Morning came and Toph had disappeared with Aang for their earth bending training, Zuko had left to go meditate and do some training of his own and Katara and Suki had gone for a walk to get some fresh air and have a girly talk. So it was only Serj and Sokka at the camp Sokka was busy sharpening his boomerang Serj liked the idea of Sokka's reinforced boomerang and decided to teach Sokka a move he had learned. He walked towards Sokka "hey man what's up" asked Sokka Serj looked at the boomerang then back at Sokka "wanna try" Serj nodded but before he picked up the boomerang he found two sticks roughly one and a half metres long and stood them up.

Sokka watched puzzled as Serj grabbed two of Katara's pots and placed them on the sticks. Serj ran back to Sokka and grabbed the boomerang then ran back about twenty feet he gestured to Sokka to watch him carefully by pointing his two fingers towards his eye's then towards Sokka's eyes. Sokka watched Serj's form and his release of the boomerang and watched as it took out the two targets with little effort. Sokka's jaw dropped when he saw Serj's attack, the boomerang returned to Serj and he caught it then he gave it back to Sokka.

"Awesome" shouted Sokka "I gotta try that" and he ran off in to the forest. Alone and bored Serj sat by the camp he walked up towards Appa who was lying down. Serj patted the giant animal Appa let out a happy groan and licked Serj with his massive tongue. "ewwwwwww" thought Serj as he tried to clean himself and then Momo landed on his shoulder and stuffed some sort of nut into his mouth, it tasted very sweet it was like a mix of cherries and almonds the lemur chattered cheekily and flew back onto Appa. Serj smiled he wished that he could get to ride Appa soon Aang had mentioned that Appa could fly but Serj would not believe that until he was up in the air with the massive guy.

Half an hour later Serj felt the ground shake viciously it felt like a small bomb had gone off he jumped up and saw a massive plume of dust and debris rise up out in the distance. Curious he ran towards the giant dust cloud. It was further than he thought it took about fifteen minutes to reach the area and when he finally reached the area his mouth dropped.

The scenery was spectacular sure the view from where he was standing was amazing he saw mountain's and cliff faces which looked as if they would reach the heavens themselves. Then something else caught his eye.

He saw a short young woman in a loose green tunic raising a humongous bolder about the size of two Appa's in the air and launch it straight towards a taller orange figure. As he got closer he realised that the two figures were Toph and Aang. But what was truly amazing was that as the boulder flew towards Aang he simply caught it, then Aang launched it back shocked by the turn of events Serj ran towards Toph wanting to scream Watch out, but as the boulder came close enough to touch Toph it exploded into a million pieces.

Serj was stunned "no freakin way" he thought, so this was earth bending amazing. Toph and Aang laughed at a stunned Serj "So enjoy the show" Toph said casually as she earth bended a chair to sit on. Serj nodded and smiled lifting up his hands and then making gestures as if something exploded. Toph laughed at his ridiculous movements "Good I wanted you to see something cool the first time you witnessed earth bending". The look on his face screamed how the hell did you know I was coming? That's when Aang stepped in and explained again "like what I said last night Toph may be blind but she can see with earth bending she feels the vibrations through the earth and a can see everything within five miles that's how she knew you were coming".

Serj stared at Toph thinking about what an amazing young woman she was hell if there were girls that were at least half as confident like her back home things would have been more interesting, but all they ever did was nag, complain and bitch about everything. "Don't let my good looks fool ya buddy boy" she said snapping Serj out of his trance "I may be small and cute to boot but I can rip mountains in two, so don't get any fancy idea's" Serj nodded. He noticed that she was also quick minded and had a cheeky side.

Serj stayed for awhile and watched as the two resume training after a while Serj got hungry and decided to go back to camp. As he reached camp an excited Sokka grabbed his arm and pulled him away "you gotta see this" he said as he dragged Serj past countless trees and shrubs. They reached a small clearing about twenty-five or so feet in diameter with four targets set up in various places. Serj looked at Sokka expectantly.

"Ok that move you showed me was good and all but I improved it" Sokka stated proudly and performed his new technique. Serj was amazed at how quickly Sokka had learned the move but also at how he improved it. Originally the technique was designed to take out two targets in one shot but Sokka managed to develop a way to make the boomerang keep its momentum as it hit the targets and return back to him. "The trick is to use a more powerful throw at a lower angle so when it hits the targets the boomerang speeds up instead of slowing down, but if used on real targets it would leave them dazed and open to new attacks" stated a proud Sokka. Serj laughed to himself as Sokka puffed out his chest in pride.

As the two-walked back Sokka said that it was probably mid day and that Serj must be starving since he missed out on breakfast. Serj's stomach growled which answered Sokka's question. "So ever been hunting" Serj shook his head, "no worries we got plenty of food at camp but I'll take ya hunting one day" Serj nodded in appreciation. When they reached camp Sokka pulled out some strips of meat, some vegetables and raw rice.

He looked at Serj "it's my turn to cook so you'd better like it" Sokka joked Serj laughed, this time he managed to let out some noise. "Huh looks like your bruises are starting to heal," Sokka said as he began to boil the rice. Serj felt as if he should help Sokka so he grabbed Sokka's bone knife and began to cut up the vegetables after he had done that he placed them in to a separate pot.

The others began to make their way back to camp. When they arrived Sokka stood up and began serving the mid day meal, once everyone had their share he just ate straight from the pot. The others laughed "uhhhh Sokka" "SHHHHHH eating" Sokka said as he quickly brushed off Suki's concern.

As they day progressed Serj started to feel more comfortable with his surroundings he had never had the chance to appreciate nature and its beauty. He had been amazed at what Aang had showed him. Aang took Serj to a beautiful lake area which had huge rock structures around it, a water fall and of course the lake itself. Katara had been a bit tense with something but loosened up as she performed some healing on his neck.


	7. Speaking One's Mind

Hey Guys here's the next chapter sorry it took so long my computer was having troubles. Anyway's on with the chapter.

* * *

**Speaking one's mind**

Serj was sitting by Appa he'd grown to like the big guy and his peaceful nature. It had been five days since Aang had found him and he still couldn't speak. He was making progress now he could laugh and make some small noises without pain so he felt that soon he would be able to talk again. Serj patted Appa and walked towards the camp, Katara had called him over.

Serj walked over to the camp and sat down near Katara she drew some water and pressed it against Serj's neck. Serj felt a cool sense of relief surge through his neck; he felt all his bruises dissolve into nothingness. Serj rubbed his neck and thanked Katara, Katara dropped the water that she was holding and stared at Serj. "What" Serj said and then he too stood in disbelief "Y...you spoke" Serj nodded slowly and then out of nowhere he ran over to Katara, and hugged her thanking her over and over. Katara smiled all the negative thoughts she had disappeared and she thought to herself that Zuko had been right and he really was a nice guy.

Serj was running in circles and shouted, "Who's that shouting" Toph asked Aang as they were returning from training, Aang shrugged. Toph Stomped the ground to get a better look at where the shouting was coming from, "I think Serj is finally speaking" she grabbed Aang's arm and dragged him the rest of the way. Aang and Toph reached camp and noticed Katara in tears laughing and Serj lying on the also laughing.

"What's going on guys" Aang asked as he walked towards them. Katara tried to control her laughing "oh he was just telling me some pranks that has pulled over the years I have to tell you that he is such a clown, Toph this guy has to be your long lost brother or something you guys have the same taste in pranks funny but cruel at the same time". Serj stood up and walked over towards Toph and Aang "Allow me to properly introduce myself since you know I couldn't talk before, the names Serj" The young adults reintroduced themselves.

Buy the time everyone else had returned Serj had them all holding their sides crying with laughter with stories of when he was younger. Zuko broke up the laughter "I think it's time you explained your side of how you got here" Aang nodded "he's right we'd better fill you in with what's happened while you were unconscious and also your idea of how you got here"

The group quieted down as Serj began explaining his ideas on how he arrived "well in my classes we learned about a scientific Theory called the multiverse"

Serj explained the mulitverse theory to the gaang, remembering his class on it; he silently thanked Mr Kenyon for his awesome timing. "Well the theory states that there are an infinite number of universes coexisting with yours on parallel dimensional planes. So that means that I may have stumbled into a black hole or a worm hole, how I'll probably never know but who cares because I here now, I survived and I got to meet you guys. But I think that explains how I got here" "so what you're saying is that you came from a different dimension?" Sokka asked with a sceptic look "pretty much, but just think of it Aang is a bridge between this world and the spirit world and well I'm pretty sure the spirit world is another dimension think about it some religions believe in afterlives so in theory the place we go to when we die could just be another dimension" replied Serj.

"So what your saying is that I'm a black hole or whatever" Aang asked while scratching his head confused "no but come to think of it you and Toph mentioned to me you are the spirit of the world in mortal form so maybe because of that you are able to harness some sort of dimensional travel abilities" Serj explained. "Yeah but that still doesn't explain how you managed to survive getting here" Zuko said. "Your right I should have been crushed by the pressure of the worm hole but something must have shielded me" Serj then remembered the dagger he took from the thugs "oh yeah after my conflict with these thugs i managed to get hold of this awesome looking dagger" Serj explained his conflict with Tommy and Pablo while looking for the dagger.

"Yeah about the dagger while you were sleeping Aang kind of stabbed himself with it" Toph recalled what happened to Serj. Serj listened closely "that must be it the dagger must have been made especially for the Avatar's therefore must have had some sort of Avatar power hence me surviving the worm hole travel" Serj interrupted.

As the conversation grew deeper Sokka got more excited at the fact that Serj may know more about Science and could help him design new idea's and then it hit him he would take him to meet Teo's father. Zuko had a puzzled look on his face as he absorbed the information "to think that other universes or dimensional plains actually exist". "SO that means you're some sort of alien or something then" Toph said as she began to walk towards Serj "what no" laughed Serj "well can I put my hands on your face to see for myself".

Serj was stunned as Toph began to move her hands slowly over his face. She had small hands and because of all the earth bending he was sure her hands would be rough, but they were soft and having her touch his face was actually quite pleasant. Toph felt Serj's cheeks heat up and Slapped his face lightly "oi don't get any idea's" She said as she walked back to where she had been sitting "Umm......yeah sure I… Uhh…sorry" Serj laughed nervously. Toph smirked and laughed at him. "Don't mind her Serj she's just messing with you" Katara said as she glared at Toph's direct approach Toph just shrugged and told them that she only wanted to see what he looked like and it was his fault for getting to excited.

Sokka laughed "don't worry man she's done it to all of us and when Zuko first joined our group she had him hyperventilating it was classic" Zuko growled at Sokka "so can you tell us more about your dimension or whatever?" asked Suki.

Serj told them everything he knew like how tall the buildings were the types of transport they had and all the entertainment items they had like video games, music and much more. He also told them how he hated living there due to the fact that even though they had it all it was still lonely and boring.

Soon the conversation split Katara, Suki, Toph and Aang started talking about random things like animals they had encountered. Serj, Sokka and Zuko grew bored of that conversation and started up their own.

"Hey Serj back in your world did you study science" Sokka asked excitedly, Serj smiled "Sure did and I was the top of my class I also studied engineering, here look I'll show you some weapon designs I've been dying to get made, but getting the right materials to make them have been a pain in the ass because in my world they were extremely hard to get". Sokka almost died "You've designed your own weapons".

Serj nodded and reached for his bag, he pulled out some sheets of paper with various drawings and measurements and handed them to Sokka. Sokka took them and looked at them he saw designs for swords, daggers and many other things but two specific designs caught his eye. One was a retractable blade which could be hidden as bracer the blade would extend out between his fingers. "Is this one a hidden blade" Sokka asked "yeah I got the idea from a game I used to play it was about assassins and stuff and it got me thinking about designing one for myself" Serj thanked the developers of the game for opening his eyes to such an amazing design.

Sokka looked at the other design but it was too confusing to understand, it had some sort of barrel and a trigger but couldn't make out the rest "what's this one" Sokka asked scratching his head "it looks to small to be a weapon" Zuko said as he looked at the design from over Sokka's shoulder.

Serj looked over "Oh that's a design for a custom made pistol" "what's a pistol" everyone asked at the same time. It's a weapon that fires projectiles at medium to long ranges "So like a bow and arrow" Suki asked. "No better than a bow and arrow in my world bow and arrows were out dated and new ranged weapons were created but this design is just for me when I get this made I'm going to destroy the designs so no one else can use it because things would just get too out of hand" Serj said he was generally worried that his gun design may lead to greater wars than Aang and the Gang faced before.

"You have to trust me with this if this design falls into the wrong hands then all hell would break loose" everyone nodded and trusted Serj's judgement. "Hey man I'm gonna take you to meet a good friend of mine he's an inventor and could help you make them." Serj's face lit up "Your full serious I can actually get these made" Sokka told Serj about Teo's father and how he had invented the submarine, the war balloons and heaps more other things.

"THAT'S SO AWESOME" Serj shouted "What materials to use though I mean I want a solid metal so they don't get damaged easily" Sokka ran off and grabbed his sword "Look at this" he unsheathed his sword and showed it off a bit and then explained to Serj why the Sword was black "that's perfect, man to think that my weapons are gonna be made from the metal of a meteorite".

"Yeah all we have to do is ask Master Piandao if he still has the meteor at his place then were all set" Sokka sheathed his sword. "There's one problem" Serj said as he slumped his shoulders and stared at the ground "I'm not very skilled in weapons training because one I don't own a sword yet and two I couldn't find anyone to teach me". Sokka smiled "no problem, I can teach you how to fight using a sword" "Yeah I can also teach you how to use dual swords as well, if you want to learn that is" Zuko offered.

Serj was ecstatic not only was there a high chance of getting his dream weapons made but also the chance to master them as well except for the pistol he had practiced at the shooting range back home so he was comfortable with his aim.

"Ok let us explain something's" Zuko said as he stood up

"Two weapons are always better than one Yes, but they can be awfully heavy to carry around separately. So what's the solution?" Zuko questioned

Serj Shrugged "Dunno never thought about it"

"The answer Rig em to be able to combined or separated allowing the weapon to become dividable." Sokka answered

Serj Nodded "Makes sense"

"The theory behind this is that while the weapon is divided your range increases by using two separately but by combining them into one increases' the weapons strength which will then increase your battle prowess enough defeat your opponent. I myself prefer a single blade" Sokka continued.

"Most of the time, though, the usual weapon to be divided is a sword, and it's usually designed to split right down the middle, making two mirror images of one sword, Take my Dual Dao's for example." Zuko showed off his Dao's

Serj paid close attention.

"But the most important thing to learn is that dividable weapons provide the wielder with tactical advantages by allowing your opponent become used to you fighting wielding one weapon and then suddenly BAM you attack with two, the sudden switch in technique is enough to throw off the enemy's balance, allowing you to obtain a quick victory."

By now Toph had lost interest with the conversation she was in, she had been listening to Zuko and Sokka explaining weapons and stuff so she got up and moved to where they were sitting "sounds like you guys have a cool conversation going on mind if I join in" she asked as she sat next to Serj who was too involved in the conversation to notice her.

Serj grabbed his design papers and showed Sokka a pair of dual blades he had designed "what do you think of these" he went to pass the sheets to Sokka but bumped into Toph "Oh Shit, my bad, Sorry Toph" Toph punched his arm "apology accepted" she laughed. Sokka looked over Serj's design "This is pretty good the blades are meant to be single but if you put some grooves and connecters here and here" Sokka pointed on various parts of the swords designs "then you'll be able to connect them into one".

Serj modified his design following Sokka's instructions. He then remembered that Toph couldn't see so he decided to explain to her what they looked like. "Want me to tell you what they look like Toph" Serj asked trying to bring Toph into the conversation so far she had only listened "knock yourself out". Serj explained what the blades looked like. Toph visualized what they looked like in her mind "wow sounds Ninja like".

Aang had broken off from the conversation he was having with Suki and Katara and stood up "Hey Serj can I talk to you for a while I forgot to mention the vision that you had" Serj looked up confused "Sure thing". Serj and Aang left and walked into the forest and Aang told Serj about how he witnessed his vision and explained everything from the test Shén nǚ zhuān and Shén nǚ xié è had put him through, the purity of his heart and how he also tried to pick up the goddesses when he first met them. Serj Laughed "wow I didn't think I had it in me...Wow I actually tried to pick up a goddess" but now since you mentioned it I did have a weird dream and what your telling me actually did happen" Serj scratched his head "so it wasn't a dream but a warning".

"So now that you're up to date with what's been happening I have one last thing I want to ask what exactly did Shén nǚ zhuān say to you" Serj took some time to try and remember "umm something about 4 weapons and elemental dragons"

* * *

**Don't forget to review. People have added my story into their favorites but never left me any reviews come on guys let me know what you think im stressing out**.


	8. Departures and Disasters

**Disclaimer I don't Own Avatar or it's characters**

* * *

**Departures and Disasters **

Aang was packing up camp and shifting his things onto Appa; since Serj had fully recovered they could now leave. Zuko had a country to run, Suki had to check up on her warriors and he had to locate the lion turtle "hey guys get your stuff packed up were leaving in half an hour" Aang called out.

Serj had his pack ready and made his way over to Appa he couldn't wait to experience flying on Appa he was so excited he began bouncing up and down like a sugar hyped child "Aww yeah this is gonna be awesome" he said to himself. Suddenly Serj was shoved aside "make way" Toph yelled as Serj regained his balance "hey come on you already know what it's like to fly on Appa, what's the rush" Serj yelled out but quieted down when he say Toph climb up and get comfortable next to Aang.

"Oh I see how it is" Serj joked and watched as Toph's face redden slightly Serj laughed, but Toph just stuck out her tongue and put her arms behind her head. Aang however completely misunderstood the whole thing and moved over onto Appa's head and took the reins Serj noticed the frown which grew over Toph's face.

The others finally made their way over to Appa and loaded up their things. Out of nowhere Serj turned around and ran off into the forest "hey where are you going" Zuko called out "be right back there's something I want to get" Serj replied as he ran further into the forest. "Ahh where were they again" Serj searched the area until he found what he was looking for. He quickly grabbed a few colored stones and made his way back to Appa. "What did you get" Aang asked.

"Well I wanted to have something to remind me of this place, something to symbolize you guys finding me and taking care of me I want to honor that memory so I grabbed these stones" Serj showed off the stones "Wow colorful" Suki said as she examined the stones closely.

"Yeah I found them two days ago when I was wandering around the forest and I liked them so I decided I would use them as a memento of how you guys took care of me" Serj pointed to each stone "Blue for water, Green for earth, Red for fire and Grey for Air now all I got to do is shape them into the national symbols" "I can do that" Toph grabbed the stones and got to work.

A few minutes later Toph handed over her craftsmanship "There you go" Serj admired Toph's work "Oh cool you made dog tags and carved the symbols into them Thanks Toph" Toph smiled "I put small holes in the top of each one so you can make a necklace out of them" "yeah thanks I'll do just that.

Suki began rummaging through her bag "where is the darn thing" she said to herself "ah here we go she pulled out a thin silver chain here use this she handed it over to Serj "You sure" Serj said hesitantly "Of course use the chain as a reminder of me" Suki smiled "Sure thanks a lot Suki". "Hey wait what about me" Sokka yelled out "oh I know he jumped off Appa and grabbed one of his old boomerangs "Hey Toph can you make a mini boomerang out of the metal. Toph grabbed the old boomerang and bent off a piece the size of the other dog tags. She handed her finished work over to Sokka so he could inspect it "Perfect here Serj this is a reminder of me" Toph huffed loudly "You're welcome". "Thanks again Toph" Serj Said again.

"Wow now I have all the elements" Serj said as he put each tag onto the chain "What do you mean there is only four elements" Sokka said sarcastically. "No there's five Water, Earth, Fire, Air and Sarcasm" The gang burst out laughing "Nice one Serj" Aang called "ok everyone were gonna leave now"

"Hang on a second Zuko could you do me a favor" Serj handed the tags over to Zuko "Sure what do you need done" "Could you bend some fire onto them then Katara can bend some water over them, the heat will get rid of any cracks and impurities and the cool water will give the tags a glossy look" Serj explained. Zuko and Katara did as they were asked and handed the tags back.

"Thanks guys" Serj put the necklace on "Oh wow that looks good" Katara said "Ok now that we are through wasting time we should leave we're wasting daylight" Zuko said frustrated. Aang Jumped back onto Appa's head "Yip Yip".

With a large swoop of his tale Appa kicked up a large blast of air lifting himself into the air "hey Aang make this fight memorable for me" Serj shouted out. Aang smirked "oh I'll make it memorable" he thought to himself.

Aang flew Appa up above the clouds Serj was excited and leant over the edge trying to touch the clouds "he's like a child" Zuko whispered into Katara's ear, Katara giggled "I'd take it that he's never flown before just let him enjoy it"

Serj was watching the ground below he could see everything the mountains, the trees everything the view was amazing suddenly Appa dropped a few feet the gang fell down onto Appa and glared at Aang who wore a cheeky grin. He mouthed to everyone to hold on they all nodded and grabbed the supplies and held tightly. Serj was too busy being excited to notice; Aang called Toph over to him and held her tightly.

Serj was just about to sit down when Appa suddenly spun upside down, everyone held on but Serj was taken by surprise and was flung off into the clouds.

"WOAH" screamed Serj

Serj was falling fast Aang steered Appa towards Serj's direction but lost sight of Serj after he fell past the clouds. Sokka spotted Serj and pointed him out to Aang they got closer and noticed that Serj had his legs were stretched out and he had his hands behind his head as if he was lying down on his bed role.

Serj heard Appa's loud roar and started showing off he performed a couple of flips and then he extended his arms out as if he was flying "Looks like he's having fun" Suki giggled as Serj began flexing his biceps Smiling. Serj was loving every second he wasn't scared because he knew that Appa would catch him.

Aang Steered Appa over to Serj and Sokka reached out and grabbed Serj's arm pulling him back onto Appa. "Spirits are you ok you must have had quite a scare" Katara said shakily "Aang what were you thinking" she scolded. Serj laughed "well it's not his fault I did ask him to make this ride memorable".

"Looks like you enjoyed yourself weren't you scared I remember the first time I fell off Appa I nearly crapped myself" Sokka said as he moved over to Suki "Yeah it was fun and nah I wasn't scared Appa's got my back" Appa groaned in response "See, plus back home I did something similar called sky diving" Serj began telling the group about his sky diving classes.

A few hours later the conversations had died down and everyone began getting bored "So where we headed first" Suki asked Aang "First were gonna drop you and Sokka off at Kyoshi then we'll take Zuko and Katara to the fire nation palace, we'll reach Kyoshi in two or three hours.

* * *

Pablo walked toward the college and stopped in front of the main door, he took a deep breath "ok Pablo you can do this" he said to himself. He pushed the doors open and walked inside.

He made his way to the information desk and asked the lady at the counter where he could find the science coordinator gave Pablo the directions and he made his way through the corridors he knew he was almost there when he began seeing various samples of rare stones, dissected animals and other things relating to science. Pablo walked down the last corridor and towards the Third door on the left.

He knocked on the door, no answer he knocked again "anyone here" he called out. The door opened slowly, Pablo saw a weary man roughly forty five years old with a bushy mustache and goatee "you the science coordinator" Pablo asked a little rudely "yes what do you want" replied Mr. Kenyon as he studied Pablo's posture and apparel "Tell me are you one of Tommy's friends" Pablo nodded and pushed his way into the office.

"I wanted to know about the earthquakes that have been occurring" Pablo took a seat on the couch near the window, "why would a thug want to know about earthquakes" Mr. Kenyon asked harshly. Pablo scowled "look I'm not stupid" Mr. Kenyon smirked "could have fooled me". Pablo huffed and explained how he knew about the tectonic plates and how Australia was in the centre of one and that earthquakes of sizable magnitude were impossible and was curious at how such things could happen.

Mr. Kenyon looked at Pablo "What is your name young man" "Name's Pablo" he answered "well Pablo I too am confused at why these natural disasters are occurring" Pablo looked up "You mean there were more earthquakes" he asked "not only earthquakes but floods, typhoons, droughts etc they however were not major but I predict that they will only increase"

"Any ideas on what's causing them" Pablo asked "Son not even the greatest scientific minds on the planet can figure out why, but I do have a theory" Pablo interest grew maybe this could explain what happen he thought "explain" Mr. Kenyon explained the multiverse theory to Pablo, Pablo became confused he couldn't understand what he was hearing.

"Ok let me put it simply, if someone somehow created a worm hole in this universe they would be sucked in and if they were able to survive they would find themselves in a parallel universe leaving this world to suffer great catastrophes like natural disasters to the sudden change in the poles meaning that north becomes south and vice versa is that more understandable"

Pablo nodded

Mr. Kenyon's facial expressions suddenly became violent "Ok I've answered your questions now you're going to answer mine" Pablo was taken by surprise the man seemed calm and placid but underneath he had a temper. "Where is Serj he hasn't been to class in two weeks I know that Tommy called on you and your mates to do something but there has been no sign of him"

Pablo was dumb founded how could he explain what happened he didn't even know what happened and if he did tell the truth Mr. Kenyon would defiantly call the cops on him and his mates. Pablo was thinking of anything to get out of the situation, he could beat up the guy but that would draw to much attention, he was stuck he didn't know what to do.

"I'm Waiting" Mr. Kenyon said coldly

Pablo panicked "ok ok what if I told you your theory could be right" he said as sweat began falling from his face Mr. Kenyon glared at Pablo "WHAT HAPPENED" he roared clenching his fists. Pablo shit himself he'd never been scared like this before, not even Dave could scare him this much "Uhh……umm" Pablo stuttered "TELL ME NOW".

Pablo couldn't take there was something about this guy that screamed if you don't tell me now I'll end you. Pablo buckled from the pressure and told Mr. Kenyon everything that happened from fighting Serj on the street to chasing him through the buildings and onto the roof tops. He explained how Serj jumped from building to building and how he nearly fell to his death by misjudging a jump barely pulling himself up into a window. Finally he explained how he had stomped on Serj's chest then picking him up and allowing Tommy deliver the final blow.

The rage in Mr. Kenyon's face faded and turned into complete shock and sorrow "no it can't be" he mumbled and stumbled back onto the couch "you….you killed him…Y…YOU FIEND" Mr. Kenyon raged again this time pinning Pablo against the wall causing the wall to cave into itself.

Where is his body WHAT did you do to it, I will be informing the police immediately" Pablo panicked not only were the cops gonna be called but he was also pinned against the wall by his throat and couldn't breathe. Pablo tried fighting back but to no avail Mr. Kenyon way just too strong his grip was like a vice and Pablo could feel his throat being crushed.

"What did you do with the body" Mr. Kenyon growled venomously putting more pressure on Pablo's throat.

Pablo began blacking out it would only take a few more seconds before he was out cold "Th… The… There is…" Pablo coughed "no…body" he managed to squeak out. "WHAT" Mr. Kenyon lessened his grip. Pablo explained how when he watched Serj's body fall he saw complete darkness and could see Serj in the centre of the darkness and just before he hit the ground he vanished.

"I…I don't believe you" Mr. Kenyon shouted as he threw Pablo onto the ground, Pablo breathed in as much air as he could and began spluttering and chocking as he found it difficult to breathe. "Why don't you believe me" Pablo coughed again "Have you seen any news's reports on Serj's whereabouts or on how he is missing, don't you think if there was a body the police would be investigating and questioning everyone at this school" Pablo stood up "with no body there's no case which mean's one thing your theory could be true"

Mr. Kenyon regained his posture "if what you're saying is true then these disasters are your fault and that he is stuck in a parallel universe because of Tommy's stupid attempt at revenge" he explained "now get out of here the security will be here shortly I'm sure they heard our little conflict" Pablo made his way to the door "before you go give me your phone number we need to stay in contact since you helped cause this mess you have to help in finding a solution" Pablo nodded and wrote down his number, he then ran out of the office and didn't stop until he reached the safe house.

Serj had been enjoying the view the landscape was really breath taking "What's that" Suki called out breaking Serj from his trance "Looks like smoke" Zuko said as he got on his knees for a better view. Everyone looked up to see the large cloud of smoke in the distance "hey Kyoshi isn't too far from here do you think the smoke is coming from there" Sokka asked as he tried to comfort Suki. "APPA YIP YIP" Aang Shouted, Appa lifted his tale and let it drop again using the force of the push to accelerate himself.

Ten minutes later Serj's view changed from beautiful landscapes to Burning buildings and people running around terrified. "NO" Suki shouted as the Gang watched Kyoshi become engulfed in flames.

* * *

**Im pretty happy with how this chapter Turned out I spent most of my Financial class writing it**

**Thanks -Toph14- for your support this one's for you**


	9. Kyoshi's Island part 1

**I Have to say that this chapter was completely different to how i had originally planned it but it turned out So well hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Avatar the last air bender or any of it's characters **

* * *

**Kyoshi Island part 1 - Serj's ordeal **

The gang watched as the flames spread building by building, people were running everywhere screaming "this is horrible" Katara said as she readied herself for battle. "There's a small army of soldiers I count at least Fifty mostly fire benders but there are others too" Sokka said as he scanned the battle field.

Aang found a safe spot and landed Appa "stay here boy and watch over Momo" Aang told Appa, Appa grunted in reply.

Serj had been quiet for the whole time; he was taking in what was happening around him. He hesitated a bit before he jumped off Appa. Zuko grabbed his dual dao's and ran ahead "Ok here's what we'll do, we won't be able to tell if there is anyone still stuck in any of the buildings so Toph use your earth bending and try to locate any trapped villagers, Sokka and Suki you take Serj and go find the other Kyoshi warriors, Katara your with me I'll hold off any opposition and you put out the fire's and Aang you try and pinpoint the leader" Zuko gave his orders.

Everyone nodded except Serj he took a step back "This is your first real fight isn't it" Toph said as she walked towards him, Serj nodded "hey Zuko Serj is coming with me it's too dangerous for him to fight head on without any real training" Zuko nodded "OK lets go" The gang split up and joined the fight. Toph punched Serj in the arm "Hey what was that for" he sulked "That's how I show affection remember" Serj smiled little did Toph know that he gesture brought Serj a great amount of confidence.

* * *

Sokka and Suki ran towards Avatar Kyoshi's statue and found Tylee dragging one of the Kyoshi warrior's "Xiu" Suki shouted as she ran over to help Tylee " What's happening" Sokka asked as he picked Xiu up and carried her to a safer location. "Th..ey..Came..O..Out of..N..o…Wh..er..e" Xiu managed to mutter "Hush now Xiu rest, let Tylee tell us what happened" Suki said as she checked Xiu's wounds "The warrior's just appeared and started rounding up the villagers but the villagers began fighting back and that's when they started to attack everyone and burn the buildings" explained Tylee. "Did they make any demands" Sokka asked Tylee shook her head "But they did search all the buildings before burning them".

"Over here they are behind Kyoshi's statue" Sokka and Suki turned around to see who was speaking; roughly ten men appeared from behind one of the burning buildings armed with swords and spears. Sokka stood up and "Tylee look after Xiu Suki with me" Sokka unsheathed his Space sword and waited for the soldiers to get closer. "Suki be careful some of them are benders" Suki nodded.

"CHARGE" The soldiers ran towards Sokka and Suki.

Sokka took the defensive he stood his ground and waited but Suki took the offensive and rushed forward one soldier shot a blast of fire towards Suki but she evaded it and swiftly placed a few solid punches and jabs across the soldiers arms disabling his bending she then kicked off his helmet and elbowed his face knocking him out. A spear shot out from the side she dodged and jumped up landing onto of the spear she ran up the spear and shot out both of her arms jabbing the soldier firmly underneath his chin then relieved him of his spear and followed up with a knife hand strike to his neck and then palmed his nose.

Sokka was surrounded by four soldiers he grabbed his boomerang "Lets test my new technique then" he threw the boomerang and watched it glide through the air successfully hitting two soldiers before returning to him. The soldiers were disoriented from the impact; Sokka knocked the spear out of the hands of one and slashed at his chest plate his blade cut through easily slicing the soldier's chest plate and flesh leaving a deep cut along his stomach the soldier collapsed in pain. Sokka turned his attention to the other soldier who was regaining his balance without hesitation Sokka charged and rammed his sword straight through the soldier's chest killing him instantly.

The other two charged as they watched their comrade's fall so easily Sokka removed his sword from his victims chest causing blood to spray everywhere, Tylee watched from a distance as the lifeless body fell to the ground with a thud. Sokka parried the oncoming attacks blood sprayed off his sword and into the air causing a small ret mist to form around him Sparks shot off in every direction as the weapons clashed Sokka kicked the closest soldier in the knee causing his leg to buckle and swiftly slashed at his neck. Sokka watched the soldier's futile attempts to stop the bleeding as he collapsed, quickly Sokka grabbed his bone dagger and slashed the final soldier's legs causing him to fall over Sokka Jumped up and rammed the dagger through the side of the soldiers helmet killing him.

Sokka and Suki watched as the remaining soldiers fled Sokka picked up a Spear and hurled it towards one, the spear hit its mark impaling both soldiers onto a nearby wall. "Why must people continue to disturb the peace" Suki sighed. Sokka walked over to the fallen soldier's "may your journeys to the spirit world be one of peace" he said as he paid his respect to the dead soldiers. Suki watched Sokka pay his respects it was these moments that she love Sokka the most not only was he a great warrior but he was always respectful.

"Tylee where are the other girls" Sokka said as he closed the eye's of one soldier. Tylee told them where the other girls were, "OK you stay here and keep an eye on Xiu" Tylee nodded, Sokka grabbed Suki's hand and they both ran off to help.

* * *

Toph led Serj to a large burning building "quickly Serj there's two people stuck inside and one of them is a baby" Serj jumped in without hesitation as soon as he heard Toph mention a baby he lost all his fear, he had to get that baby out. "I'll try to keep the roof from collapsing" Toph yelled out as Serj disappeared into the flames. After two minutes of searching Serj got worried if he didn't find them they would die from smoke inhalation but the smoke was too thick and Serj couldn't see "To your left" he heard Toph call out Serj followed her instructions and found a small door way. He entered he heard a loud creaking noise but ignored it and continued suddenly a large flaming pillar snapped away from the roof and fell towards Serj, Serj jumped out of the way but wasn't fast enough to dodge it the pillar grazed his arm burning him.

Serj winced in pain but pushed forward he reached the room and could hear a woman crying "Where are you" Serj called out "Hello, who's there Help please my baby" Serj followed the woman's voice and found her cradling her baby. "Please take him get him to safety" she pleaded "Sorry Ma'am but there will be no one left behind" Serj Took off his Shirt and wrapped the baby in it, he handed the baby back to the woman he then picked the woman up in a bridal style and made his way out.

"HURRY SERJ I CANT HOLD THE ROOF MUCH LONGER" Toph yelled out. Serj heard her and picked up his pace he was ten feet away from the door when he tripped, the woman and the baby flew out of his arms. "SHIT" Serj cursed as the woman hit the floor with a thud "Is the baby alright" "Yes he is fine" she replied shakily. Serj heard a loud crack and a large portion of the roof fell on top of him "Quick get out of here take your baby and run" Serj yelled out from underneath the rubble. But the woman rushed over to help Serj "Damn it Woman forget about me and get your Ass out of here" Serj Cursed again, the baby began crying and the woman blinked away her tears she quietly thanked Serj before turning away and ran outside.

The woman made it out side coughing from the smoke "Where is the man that rescued you" a worried voice called out "Lady Toph please help him he's trapped inside under a large pile of burning wood, he told me to take my baby and run" the woman began crying "Please help him" she whimpered. Toph stomped on the ground and found Serj's vibrations he was laying down under a few pillars of wood without thinking she bent a small dome over Serj.

Serj cursed over and over "Fuck" he yelled as he struggled to get free he could feel his back beginning to burn, suddenly he was surrounded by darkness the next thing he felt was violent vibrations and banging. The next thing he saw was a bright light; he blinked as his eye's adjusted, as his eyes began focusing he noticed he was outside standing next to Toph "Sup" she said smugly "H…hey wh…a what happened to the building" the building had been reduced to nothing and the fire had been put out. "Well you were trapped so I bent a earth dome around you then I crushed the building putting out the flames and freeing you"

Serj was stunned not only had Toph saved his life but she had completely decimated a building in a few seconds "Wow Toph A…Amazing" he punched her arm "Hey" she said shocked as she returned the punch knocking Serj over "What was that for I just saved your lousy ass" she scolded jabbing him in the chest with her finger "What I was being affectionate" Toph's expression softened "Ahh well then you're welcome, you know you're the first person to ever punch me like that" Serj laughed "well I figured I'd show you the same amount of love you showed me before".

Their reunion was cut short by a loud scream "HELP" Toph and Serj spun around to see the woman being dragged away by two soldiers. Toph bent the earth underneath them slowing them down Serj charged kicking one of the soldiers over freeing the woman "get somewhere safe now" Toph ordered the woman listened and ran off. Serj was about to punch the fallen soldier but was launched back a few feet the blow winded him "well well we have ourselves a little hero" the soldier taunted and raised a sizable rock over Serj's head "heroics equals death for you" the soldier pushed the rock towards Serj but just as it was about to hit it exploded "Serj I'll deal with him you take on the other guy" he heard Toph call out "OK" Serj dusted himself off and face the other soldier.

Toph felt her opponents vibrations "ha do you think you can really beat me" she mocked, with a simple flick of her fingers she raised a large stone pillar and slamming it into the soldiers chest sending him crashing into the building behind him. The soldier broke out of the rubble with a blood thirsty roar and charged towards Toph "Big mistake" she said as she felt his heavy vibrations just as the soldier placed his foot on the ground Toph shifted it causing the soldier's legs to Split the Soldier cried out in pain holding his family jewels Toph then sent a small stone towards the Soldier's head, the stone hit its mark and knocked the soldier out. Just to be safe Toph then buried him so only his head was above the ground.

After Toph had dealt with her small problem she earth bended a seat and observed Serj's fight.

Serj was having a hard time he couldn't find any openings in the soldier's defense, nothing he had thought of worked. Frustrated and out of breath Serj attacked again kicking out the soldiers leg followed by a kick to his chest knocking the soldier over finally Serj thought as he dived on top of the soldier punching his chest "Ahh" Serj cried out in pain as he withdrew his arm "Shit forgot about the armor" This caused Toph to laugh out loud. Serj smiled sarcastically "glad my pain is making you happy" Serj said coldly. Toph kept laughing this infuriated Serj even more, Serj jumped up and went to stomp on the soldier's chest but the soldier caught his leg and threw him aside.

Serj watched as the soldier stood up "Enough No more games" he shouted and charged towards Serj releasing a fierce set of punches Serj deflected as many as he could but the soldier's fighting skill was superior. The soldier broke through Serj's defense punching Serj in the stomach followed with an uppercut to his jaw knocking Serj on to his butt. Serj held his jaw in pain this guy was just too strong probably stronger than all of Tommy's friends combined.

Serj slowly stood up but his legs were swept out from under him causing him to fall over again the soldier also fell to the ground as he delivered an elbow aimed for Serj's chest, Serj rolled out of the way and kicked the soldier in the neck causing him to grab his neck in pain, Serj used the opening and kicked off the soldier's helmet as soon as the helmet fell off Serj punched the soldier's nose breaking it, the soldier howled in pain and stumbled back.

Toph was following the fight closely and noticed the soldier's stance change "Serj watch out" she yelled out but it was too late the soldier released a powerful blast of fire hitting Serj directly in the chest the blast was so powerful that it spun Serj around pushing him into the stone chair Toph was sitting on earlier the soldier shot another blast of fire at Toph causing her to create a wall of earth to block the blast, the soldier rushed Serj.

Serj's vision was disoriented and a sharp pain ran through his right shoulder, he could smell his flesh burning and he slowly began to blackout the soldier walked over towards Serj and raised his arm to deliver the final blow Serj closed his eyes and waited for the attack but nothing he felt warm droplets fall onto his face, he slowly opened his eyes and saw a large earth spike embedded in the soldiers chest dripping with blood. Toph ran over to Serj and helped him up.

"Hey you ok" Serj only grunted and turned his head away "come on let's get out of here" she said as she let him lean on her shoulder but Serj became stubborn "NO" he yelled as he pushed Toph away wincing in pain "I'll walk on my own". "What's the matter with you" Toph yelled frustrated "if I wasn't here you'd be dead" "Exactly" Serj roared "I failed, I failed you and I failed the woman and her baby" Toph grew silent. Serj limped over towards the remains of a wall and stopped a few centimeters away from it.

Toph sighed she could relate to Serj's sorrow she understood exactly how he felt she had felt the same way when the sand benders had kidnapped Appa. Toph heard a sickening pop and Serj's loud cry of pain she realized that Serj's arm had been dislocated from the blast and he had just popped it back into place. Sore and fatigued Serj collapsed onto the ground. "Oh no is he ok" Toph turned around and felt the woman run over towards her "please can you hold my son" she asked as she handed her son over to Toph.

She leant over him crying "Oh spirits he's hurt" she examined his body "He has a lot of bruising but it's the burns I'm worried about". Serj opened his eyes and saw the woman leaning over him "I'm Sorry" he said as he turned his head away in shame.

"For what" she replied through her tears "For failing you" Serj closed his eyes. The woman laughed wiping the tears out of her eyes "Oh but you didn't fail me you risked your life to save me from the building not only me but my baby, and you protected me from those soldier's you're a hero".

"Yeah" Toph called out while she bounced the baby in her lap making the baby laugh "See even the little guy thinks you're a hero" Toph smiled as the baby burst into laughter. Serj's heart softened when he heard the baby laugh "Thank you" he said as he slowly stood up. "No you mustn't your wounds" "Are nothing your kind words have helped me a great deal", Serj interrupted and walked over to Toph he stopped in front of her and fell to his knees bowing "Toph I deeply apologize for my selfish behavior what I did was hurtful and wrong I'm sorry" Serj bowed again.

Toph was shocked she didn't expect such humility from him "Well then your gonna have to make it up to me by training hard under my instructions, that fight was tough for you but you would have won if he couldn't bend so I'll teach you how to defend yourself" she said cockily. Serj smiled and faced the young woman "Ma'am I hope you and your child have a peaceful life together, come on Toph lets go meet up with Aang" Serj bowed to the woman and turned away. "Oh before I go what is your name" Serj asked with his back still turned "Its Li mei".

"Wait there's something I want you to do before you go please could you name my baby" Serj stopped in his tracks was the baby really that young to not have a name. "Sure" Serj said his face beaming "may I carry him" Li mei nodded and smiled as Serj picked up the baby, for some unknown reason holding the baby felt right like he had held him in his arms before. The baby giggled and started wriggling in Serj's arms Serj couldn't help but notice how handsome the baby was. Serj spoke up "If it's ok I would like to name him Qiao jie" Li mei smiled it's perfect thank you.

Serj bowed to her "come on Toph lets catch up with Aang, Li mei when its safe again I will come to check up on you and Qiao jie" Li mei nodded just as Serj was about to turn around Li mei kissed him on the cheek Serj's face turned crimson. Li mei giggled and ran off with Qiao jie.

"Wow didn't expect that" Toph laughed Serj pushed her slightly "shut up" the two walked back towards the fight.

"So Serj what's the kids name mean" Toph asked "It means The Handsome one who rises above the rest"

* * *

**By the way Xiu means Graceful, Li mei Means a pretty rose and as you've already read Qiao jie means the handsome one who rises above the rest.**


	10. Kyoshi's Island part 2

**Disclaimer I don't own Avatar or any of its characters**

* * *

**Kyoshi's Island part 2: White Fire**

"Behind you" Zuko called out, Katara spun around creating a large wall of ice. Three large earth shards became lodged into the wall of ice stopping mere centimeters away from Katara's chest. Katara quickly melted the ice creating a large water whip, the earth bending soldier pushed forward, Katara flicked her wrist causing the water whip to strike the soldier in the head knocking off her helmet completely soaking her, Katara took in a deep breath and froze the water around the soldier freezing her in place.

"Well that's new, female soldiers" Zuko said as he walked towards Katara "You ok". Katara dusted herself off "Yes I'm fine, thanks for the warning" "Let me go you Bitch" the soldier cried as she struggled to break free "Oh no she didn't" Katara walked over to Zuko and grabbed one of his Dao's fuming, with the sword in hand she made her way back to her captive hitting her firmly across the head with the hilt of the blade knocking her out.

Zuko chuckled "What" Katara ordered standing in front of him with her hands on her hip's "Remind me not to get on your bad side" he chuckled again, seeing her like this was just precious. "Come on we have work to do" she said as she ran towards another part of the village laughing.

They had put out about half of the fires which had spread across the village saving many buildings from being completely destroyed. "Over here Zuko" Katara called out as another burning building came into view. Zuko rushed over "Get to work I'll cover you" Katara nodded and began drawing water from a nearby well dousing the flame's, within a few minutes the fire had been put out.

Zuko began leading Katara to another burning building, Zuko slowed down "What's wrong Zuko" Katara asked. Zuko placed his finger over her lips "Shhh something doesn't feel right", He said as he began scouting the area "What there's no one here" Katara said as she pulled away from Zuko. Zuko suddenly pounced on Katara dragging her onto the ground "Hey what's going o…n" An arrow whizzed past Katara's head as she was being dragged down "Now do you think that there is no one here" Zuko scolded.

Several soldiers began surrounding them armed with bow's and chain whips. "I count twelve" Zuko took a step back and bumped into Katara "Here's the plan they have long range weapons so getting close is going to be hard" Zuko began explaining his plan "No problem you blast them with fire and I'll use my water whips and ice shards, but we'll keep our backs against each other that way were not open to back attacks" Katara butted in "Sokka's strategizing has really rubbed off on you" Zuko said as he parried a few arrow's.

"He is my brother after all" Katara replied as she created a dozen ice shards launching them towards the ambushers successfully killing three targets. Zuko unsheathed his Dual Dao's and summoned flames around them, now with his swords on fire Zuko could deflect arrows and shoot fire at the same time. Three arrows flew towards Zuko, Zuko swiped at the arrows burning them before they made contact, by doing this he released a large ball of fire towards the bowman causing them to scatter; Zuko followed this attack with several more blasts of fire successfully turning the bows into ashes.

With no weapons the soldiers charged in for hand to hand combat "Katara you take out the soldiers with the whips I'll deal with the rest" Zuko ran towards the oncoming attack. He sheathed his swords and attacked, one of the soldiers threw dirt into Zuko's eyes, Zuko paused and rubbed his eyes while listening for movement. The sound footsteps came from his left. He turned, lashed out blindly and felt his fist connect with muscled flesh, hearing a soft "Oomph."

Zuko turned to the sound of running feet. A bowman had charged into him as he rubbed his eyes. They hit the ground with a loud crash. They struggled on the ground Zuko managed to get the upper hand and rolled the bowman onto his back. Zuko's vision was blurry but he was able to see the bowman's head, He crunched his fist into the bowman's face breaking his jaw. Zuko jumped up and removed the remaining dirt from his eyes.

Three soldiers cornered Zuko, Zuko chose to defend. A powerful punch was thrown aimed for the left side of Zuko's head, Zuko blocked with his left arm and punched with his right hitting the attackers face pushing him back, with the same arm Zuko back fisted another who had gotten too close, with two soldiers out of balance Zuko unleashed a powerful crescent kick hitting the soldiers neck forcing him to the ground.

Zuko was about to stomp on the fallen soldiers chest when he was suddenly thrown backwards by a powerful impact, Zuko crashed through several broken storage crates, feeling burning splinters pierce through his skin. Zuko lifted his head up and watched as the soldiers stomped the ground calling forth large chunks of earth. One by one the soldiers threw the large rocks towards Zuko forcing him to roll from side to side. Thinking quickly Zuko performed a, graceful, wind mill motion releasing a powerful stream of fire from his feet forcing the soldiers into defending.

Zuko pushed the soldiers back with blasts of fire, after a few blasts Zuko had managed to lure them into a trap sparing no time Zuko fired a powerful blast into the building behind the soldiers causing a huge explosion. Zuko watched as large chunks of wood and debris became embedded into the soldiers, with a final blast of fire Zuko knocked the soldiers into the burning building causing it to collapse above them.

Zuko made his way back to Katara; she had taken down another three by the time Zuko reached her. Zuko watched as Katara was hit with one of the whips, the whip wrapped around her arm, Katara ignored the pain and smiled, with her free arm she splashed water onto the whip freezing it, and with a quick chop she snapped the whip in half. Zuko charged forward and blocked an attack aimed for Katara's exposed back; Zuko grabbed hold of the whip and heated it, burning the soldier's hands, causing him to release hold of the whip.

Katara bent the water surrounding the broken whip, she then froze the whip so it became like a spear and threw it towards the soldier, the soldier watched in horror as his own weapon flew towards him, he couldn't act in time, the frozen whip shot straight through his chest embedded its self in the wooden wall directly behind him. With the whip in hand Zuko heated it immensely and swung it at the final soldier, he tried to block but the whip had been heated so much it burned his arm, howling in pain the soldier grabbed his arm, Zuko then lashed out with the whip this time aimed for the soldiers neck a sickening sizzle was heard, the whip had sliced through his flesh like a hot knife cutting through butter.

"Phew" Katara wiped away the sweat from her brow "This is unbelievable" Zuko shouted as he noticed how young the soldiers were "These soldiers are as old as we are or ever younger, but they are fighting to cause chaos, I don't understand why". Katara placed her hand on Zuko's shoulder "we'll find out why soon…" Katara was interrupted by shouting "Quick men this way we must defeat the Avatar" Katara and Zuko watched as a middle aged Sergeant lead a large squadron of young soldiers towards Aang's direction.

"Zuko we have to help Aang, he is more important than putting out the fires" Zuko nodded. "Hey is that…" Katara watched as Toph and Serj ran towards them "hey guys" Toph called out "Come on we have to help" Serj added as he stopped next to Zuko "Hey Katara can you heal some of Serj's wounds he's hurt but he's being stubborn" "Am not" Serj pouted. Katara shook her head at the two bickering youths "Zuko go ahead with Toph I'll patch up Serj and follow".

Serj tried to resist "That's enough" Katara scolded "Now if you want to help with the fight you have to let me heal some of your wounds" Serj lowered his head in defeat "ok" he said. Katara got to work she healed the bruising around Serj's shoulder and the burns on his chest and back. "What happened your wounds are almost as bad as when I first healed you" Serj laughed his mood had greatly changed from when Li Mei had kissed him "Well if it wasn't for Toph I'd be dead". Katara was shocked at how lightly he was taking the situation.

"Are you done yet" Serj whined "Times a wasting" Katara slapped the back of his head "stop it will you… Ok I'm done" Serj jumped "Finally" he cried "Come on the rest of the Gang are waiting".

* * *

Aang was faced with a great problem there were at least twenty men and he suspected that more were on the way, not only were there too many soldiers but Aang had to protect a young child. Aang searched the area looking for an escape route for the young girl but couldn't find any. Suddenly an idea popped into his head "listen" he said as he knelt down facing the girl "It's going to get dark but when you see the light again the bad men will be gone ok" The child wiped her tears away and nodded.

Aang summoned an earth tent similar to the ones Toph makes and encased the young girl in it, he then turned and faced the soldiers. "How Dare you do this Attacking the innocent, have you no honor" Aang shouted as he shot a strong blast of Air towards the group in front of him, the blast knocked back five soldiers "Quick surround him don't let him escape we must bring him to Sergeant Chen" one of the soldiers ordered. Aang was calm he took a deep breath and punched the air releasing a large wave of fire, some soldiers were taken by surprise were badly burnt the others managed to dodge or block the flames.

Aang raised two large boulders and hurled them towards two soldiers who had decided to charge him the boulders hit their targets shattering the legs of their victims, Aang then grabbed his staff and began defending himself from an onslaught of swords and spears, Aang twirled around, using the momentum he created a powerful arc of compressed air knocking back four soldiers crushing their chest plates as soon as the soldiers hit the ground Aang encased them in stone.

"Men move into Wedge formation, the remaining soldiers complied and changed tactics and positioned themselves in a V shape leaving enough room between them to have a clear shot at Aang. Each soldier brought forth their elements and readied themselves to attack; Aang was surprised to see that the soldiers came from each nation except his own. The soldiers all attacked simultaneously releasing their elements towards Aang. Chunks of earth, blasts of fire and shards of ice were launched towards Aang.

Suki and Sokka heard a loud explosion and quickly pushed forward towards the area of the explosion.

The Soldiers waited for the dust and steam to die down, as the dust cloud disappeared the soldiers noticed that Aang was nowhere in sight. Suddenly the ground beneath them began shaking violently; one by one the soldiers were sucked down neck deep into the ground. When the last soldier became trapped Aang appeared from underneath the ground jumping out of a large hole he had made.

Satisfied that the threat had been temporarily dealt with Aang walked over to the earth tent the young girl was in, he lowered the sides of the tent freeing the girl. The girl rubbed her eyes due to the bright light "The bad men have been taken care of but more are coming, go find somewhere safe to hide" Aang calmly told the young girl. The girl bowed deeply "Thank you Avatar Aang" she bowed again and ran off.

"Aang buddy you OK" Aang turned around and watched as Sokka and Suki ran towards him "Yeah, thanks Sokka" Aang replied cheerfully. "The Avatar was too much for you eh" Sokka laughed as he poked the head of a groaning soldier. "Always the pacifist huh Aang" Zuko asked as he and Toph walked towards them, "You know full well that I am against killing, So where's Serj and Katara" Aang asked "They should be here anytime now" just as Zuko finished speaking Serj and Katara made their way to the group.

"Looks like we beat them here" Serj said as he stretched his freshly healed arms "we might as well set up an ambush then, how far are they Toph" Sokka said as he began drawing out a plan of attack. "They'll be here in a few minutes" Toph replied as she began picking her ear. Serj plopped down next to Sokka "What you got in mind" he asked.

"Here's what we'll do, we'll leave Aang alone here" Sokka pointed to his little sketch "Luring the soldiers to him, Katara and Zuko will wait here, Suki and I will be here" Sokka pointed to various positions" Leaving you and Toph to flank them from behind, while Aang is distracting them Zuko and Katara will jump out and attack from the sides taking out as many soldiers as possible, Suki and I will attack from the roofs leaving Serj and Toph to block their escape". "Sounds good but there is one problem" Serj said as he pointed out the flaw in Sokka's plan "Look here if Toph attacks from here she'll be wide open to any aerial attack".

Toph laughed "No one is going to, or can, sneak up on me. Don't worry too much" Serj sighed nothing was going to change Toph's mind "Ok fine we'll leave the plan how it is". "Oh before I forget I picked up two bows and a couple of arrows they will help with the roof top attacks" Serj handed the bow and arrows to Sokka. Toph turned around "They'll be here in like thirty seconds" "Quick everyone get into position" Sokka ordered.

The group separated and hid in their positions.

Soon a larger group of soldiers appeared and stopped thirty feet away from Aang "There he is, be wary men the Avatar has already wiped out one of our Squads" a middle aged soldier warned "Sergeant Chen what are your plans" one of the soldiers asked "we will attack the Avatar head on distracting him, while he is distracted our archers and spearmen will attack from the roof tops" Sergeant Chen filled in his troops.

Sokka noticed three bowmen and three spearmen climb their way up on the roof tops "Suki we need to take them out or Aang will be open to aerial attacks" he whispered to Suki drawing his bow, She nodded and drew her own bow. "On my mark take out the soldiers in the back three… two… one… fire" Sokka and Suki released their arrows and watched as two archers fell, Stunned the remaining soldiers turned around to see what happened "fire" Sokka called out again, the last archer fell and one of the spearmen soon followed. "Duck" Suki said as the remaining spearmen turned around to see where the arrows had come from.

"Attack" Sergeant Chen ordered his men; the soldiers charged towards Aang, Aang waited until all the soldiers had passed into the ambush point and then began attacking. Zuko and Katara leapt out of their hiding positions and attacked from the sides, before the soldiers realized that there were being ambushed Zuko had cut down five soldiers, Katara had frozen two soldiers from head to toe and had sent several ice spikes towards the soldiers taking out seven more.

"Ambush" Cried one of the frozen soldiers.

Toph smirked "That's our queue" Serj nodded and they both jumped out attacking the soldiers from behind, Toph sent a large wave of earth wiping out several soldiers crushing them under layers of stone and rubble. Serj picked up a spear and swiped the legs to two unsuspecting soldiers breaking their legs, Sokka and Suki began firing arrows from the roof tops.

Within a few minutes the battle was over blood, rubble and weapons covered the ground. Aang sighed even though he had not killed anyone he was upset at how many had still died. "When will it end", Toph smirked and walked towards him "Well that depends on when you start doing your job correctly" She joked.

Out of nowhere a spearman appeared on the roof he lifted his spear and jumped off the roof pointing the spear directly at Toph "For the Qǐméng yī" he shouted. Toph spun around facing the direction of the voice "TOPH" she suddenly felt an immense heat blow right over her head she automatically assumed that Aang had shot a blast of fire towards the would be assassin.

The fire completely incinerated the steal spear; the spearman fell to the ground with a loud thud. The others stood in shock "Aa…Aa…ng" Katara managed to stutter, she pointed to where spearman was "Wh…wh..ite Fi…re".


	11. The Enlightened One's

**Disclaimer I don't Own Avatar or any of its characters**

* * *

**The Enlightened One's**

"Unbelievable" Zuko shouted breaking the silence "Uncle used to tell me about how the dragons were able to breathe white fire, It is said that the white flame is the hottest and purist type of fire that can be bent" Zuko walked over to Aang "How, when did this change happen"

Aang was not paying attention he had walked over towards a shaking Toph "Toph you ok" he asked calmly placing his hands on her shoulders "Uh… yeah… Uh … just fine no worries here" she quickly brushed Aang aside and sat down, keeping her usual don't mess with me face. Serj suspected that something was up, one from when she had been taken by surprise and two Toph never stuttered when she spoke.

"Um sorry Zuko what were you saying" Aang asked Zuko simply said "White fire", Aang's face began shining "I know I can't believe it either, I was just so worried about Toph safety, I was thinking I have to protect Toph and boom white fire" "Yeah but how" Sokka asked. "Aang what was that verse you found in the temple" Serj asked "Hmm let me think… Umm… Oh yeah, Four Sacred weapons, Designed for the planet's spirit, Once in the hands of the Planets mortal form, New powers shall be bestowed upon thee, Weapons representing each nation, Hidden within them secrets of, Water, Earth, Fire and Air" Aang recalled the verse. "There's your answer"

"You mean this ability is from the dagger" Aang asked Serj nodded "Must be four weapons, hidden within them the secrets of Water, Earth, Fire and Air. That must mean the secret of the Dagger was the ability to grant the Avatar white fire" Sokka nodded "Hmm makes sense they were created by the Sprits of each nation" he said rubbing his chin.

The would be assassin let out a loud groan breaking up the gangs conversation "Finish me off" he yelled as he sat up. Aang used his earth bending and restrained the soldier "No we have a few questions we need you to answer" Aang tried to sound intimidating. "Ha" the soldier spat "you will not get me to speak Avatar "Who sent you here" Aang demanded, the soldier remained quiet.

"Hey Aang come over here for a second" Serj called Aang over to him "Listen you're not very persuasive, let me hand this, it's meant to be an interrogation not a general conversation, and don't interrupt me no matter what I do" Serj whispered into Aang's ear "Just don't kill him" was Aang's reply. Serj laughed "don't worry I won't even hurt him, I know just how to handle tough guys like him" he said aloud. Serj walked over to the soldier and cracked his knuckles, the soldier smirked "Neither the Avatar or his friends will get me to talk".

"Oh you'll talk, don't you worry" Serj whispered icily in the soldiers ear "now same question who sent you" again the soldier spat "Now that hurts my feelings" Serj said coolly, he turned and Sokka "Sokka my man pass me your bone knife would ya" he asked calmly. The gang grew suspicious was Serj actually going to force the soldier into talking.

"Uhh… sure no problem" Sokka reluctantly gave Serj his knife "Thank you" Serj face the soldier once again "Same question" this time Serj began spinning the knife in between his fingers casually but the soldier was still defiant "fine then" Serj yelled and grabbed the soldiers chest plate, he raised the knife up to the soldiers cheek and began sliding it up and down carefully avoiding cutting the soldiers face.

"Last chance" the soldier held his breath and remained quiet, Serj raised the knife and sunk it into his own arm cutting himself deeply allowing his blood to drip on the soldiers face "Serj what are you doing" Katara shouted "Quiet" Serj barked "I am speaking with our friend" he said coldly. The gang watched horrified at Serj's tactics"

"Again, who sent you" the soldier began sweating "Never, I'll never tell you" once again Serj raised the knife cutting himself again this time deeper allowing his blood to pour freely over the soldiers face "Arrgh… Alright… Alright I... I was sent by the Qǐméng yī" Screamed the soldier; "Good now why did the Qǐméng yī send you" Serj began to spin the knife in between his fingers again.

The sweat began falling freely from the soldiers face, fear could be seen all over his face and in his eyes "We…We… were sent to find the sacred earth hammer" Serj stopped playing with the knife "And why does the Qǐméng yī require this sacred hammer" the soldier began shaking with fright "No…No… I can't …I won't say they will kill me themselves" Serj moved his face mere centimeters away from the soldiers face and raised the knife to his own cheek.

Serj poked his cheek with the knife "Come now you have seen what I have done to myself imagine what I can put you through" the soldier trembled "We need the hammer to… to… gain control over the……… Arrggh" an arrow pierced through the soldiers head causing Serj to jump back "Fuck" he yelled as blood splatted all over him, Serj looked behind the dead soldier and saw Sergeant Chen sitting up holding his chest. He had removed the arrow from his chest and shot his own soldier with it "Now… ugh… you will never know" the Sergeant collapsed and closed his eyes.

"Are you crazy" Katara shouted "and how dare you shout at me" "Look I'm sorry I yell at you but I got him to talk didn't I, sorry to say this but you guys are too soft, well except for Toph, you let your emotions interfere which causes the person being questioned to become more defiant" Serj simply stated

"But why cut you're self and not him" Zuko curiously asked "Look at it from his perspective, he was expecting me to cut him, did you notice how he held his breath and stayed quiet" Zuko nodded "But because I cut myself and let my blood drip on him he became fearful most likely thinking, if this man is crazy enough to damage himself this much imagine what he'll do to me" Serj covered his cuts with his hand blocking the blood flow.

"Where did you learn that" Suki asked "some TV show I used to watch about a spy" Serj walked over and began examining the soldiers' armor.

The gang began talking among themselves trying to figure out what the Qǐméng yī were trying to control with the weapons "No way" Serj said a little too loudly after seeing a large eye printed in the centre of the soldiers' chest plate "What's up you find out something" Sokka asked "Can anyone tell me what Qǐméng yī means" Serj asked.

"If I'm not mistaken it means enlightened one's" Zuko answered "I knew it, I can't believe that they are here to" Serj mumbled "Do you know who they are" Serj nodded "I don't know the actual members but I do know of their organization" Serj explained what he knew "In my world they are known as the Illuminati aka the enlightened ones and they are fixated on world domination"

"What like how fire lord Ozai tried to conquer the world by wiping out the other nations" Aang asked "Sort of but I don't know their plan's here but they tried to gain control in my world by controlling the world's economy, I'm sorry but that's all I know there organization is very secretive and very complex" Serj flinched in pain his arms were still bleeding.

"Here let me look at your arm" Katara grabbed Serj's arm and began healing him "Thanks and sorry again for yelling at you".

"But that still leaves' the question, what do the weapons actually control" Zuko suddenly asked "I'll contact Avatar Roku later and see if he knows anything, but I doubt it we might have to wait until I speak with the lion turtle" Aang replied. "Well we'll leave it at that then, now let's meet up with the villagers and see if there's anything else we can help with" Katara said as he finished healing Serj's arm "Katara's right we got to help rebuild some of the buildings" Serj added but secretly he wanted to see Li mei again.

The group nodded and began walking towards the villages' main hall; apparently the villagers had gathered in front of its remains. Everyone except Toph and Serj went ahead; Toph was still sitting down and had been surprisingly quiet through the entire interrogation.

"Hey T you ok" Serj asked, Toph remained quiet "It's about that soldier isn't it" Toph nodded slightly "I… I… couldn't see anything… I… was helpless" she muttered "Urgh I hate when things like this happen, it… truly makes me feel blind" Toph slammed her fists on the ground"

"So you can't see big deal, you can still hear though can't you" Serj said bluntly "Stop mocking me" She shouted "I'm not, I'm just saying if you focused your hearing more you…" Serj stopped "I Got it" He shouted slamming his fist into his palm "wh..what is it" Toph ask suprised by Serj's outburst.

There's this technique I tried to teach myself but because my hearing isn't as strong as yours I couldn't master it maybe you can" Toph faced Serj confused "Yeah maybe just maybe you could master it" he said excitedly "Ok you got my attention what's it called" Toph asked cocking her eye brows.

"Hmm I don't know if it really had a name but I can tell you what it does then you can call it what ever you want" Serj began explaining how the technique worked "It's similar to how you see by feeling except instead of seeing by feeling you see by hearing" by now Toph was absorbing all the information like a sponge, Serj continued "Your hearing becomes so sharp that you can hear the noises a human body makes for example the friction of the bones or the contraction of muscles, allowing you tell exactly what position the body and their location even if they are in the air".

Toph's mouth dropped "No kidding" Toph said excited "Yeah you'll even be able to tell where Aang is if he's in the air" Serj said slyly as he nudged Toph with his elbow, Toph blushed slightly "W…what" "Ahh you can't fool me" Serj joked "I pride myself on my keen observation skills" he said as he ran away "What are you talking about" Toph grew angry and chased him "You know exactly what I'm talking about" Serj laughed and kept running.

"Get back here" Toph screeched, Serj was defiantly going to get it, Serj laughed harder and caught up with the rest of the gang he quickly weaved through them "what's the rush" Sokka called out "Toph equals angry" Serj shouted as he ran faster "Stop Him" Toph shouted Knocking Sokka and Aang over "Wow I wonder what Serj did to get Toph so worked up" Suki asked.

* * *

A few minutes later Serj reached the statue of Kyoshi "Come on Toph" Serj taunted "Just you wait" Toph followed Serj's movements and raised a small stone in front of his foot. "Whoa" Serj tripped over falling face first "Oomph… Ow" Toph cracked up "Ha I got you" Serj got up "No fair you cheated" he said as he rubbed his face "but yeah you did get me good" They both burst into laughter Toph punched Serj's arm "Thanks" Serj played the fool "for what" Toph smiled "for cheering me up" "Your welcome, but don't think that I don't know about you and you know who" Serj whispered "Ow" Toph punched him again "Like I said I don't know what you're talking about" Toph said casually.

Aang and the rest of the group caught up "well at least Kyoshi's statue is still standing" Aang said cheerfully. "Avatar Aang, Fire lord Zuko, thank you for your help if you had not shown up Kyoshi would be no more" the mayor bowed deeply "Hey what about the rest of us" Toph called out "Yes, Thank you all forgive my rudeness but saying all of your names and titles would have taken too long" joked the mayor, Sokka laughed. Please come and rest I'm sure you are all exhausted. "So where are the rest of the villagers" Serj asked desperate to get away "Ahh you want to see Li mei don't you" Toph teased trying to get back at Serj "yeah I guess there's no point in hiding it" Serj said gaining the attention of the group but mainly gained the attention of Katara and Suki "OH who is she" they both squealed in excitement "Is she your girl friend" Serj blushed "I hope so" he whispered, Toph managed to hear and smirked now she had something on him.

"Can I go now" Serj pleaded "Umm excuse me uhh Mayor what's your face can you tell me where I can fin her" he asked in a rushed manner "Ahh sorry young man I did not see you there my name is Oyaji and you can find Li mei with the rest of the villagers over by the main hall, or what's left of it" Oyaji laughed heartily as Serj ran off "I'll catch up with you guy's later cya" Serj shouted as he ran to find Li mei. "So Toph fill us in, tell us what you know about Serj and Li mei" Suki pleaded Toph sighed "Fine".

The girls began gossiping about Serj and Li mei, Toph was already getting annoyed with Suki and Katara's questions but she wanted to get Serj back so she told them everything "Oh wow so after all that she kissed him, Serj you dog you" Suki Giggled.

The boys however were talking about more serious matters and asked Oyaji if he knew anything about the sacred earth hammer "Hmm there has been stories passed down through the generations but I don't remember it you might want to ask King Bumi I'm sure he knows it" "I'll do just that" Aang said "I will be good to see him again". "Fire lord Zuko could you please send word to your Navy and have a few ships sent here to take the remaining soldiers into custody" Oyaji asked "Yes I will send word as soon as possible do you have any messenger hawks available" .

"Thank you and yes i will prepare one for you later Lord Zuko, now please come I will have something prepared for you all to eat" Sokka's face lit up at the mere mention of food "Food sounds good" Oyaji laughed again well then let's go.

* * *

Serj reached the main hall he noticed how most of it was covered in rubble and earth then it hit him, that was the building that Li mei had been trapped in Serj noticed a large group of villagers standing a few feet away from the debris, he made his way to the group of villagers. Many of the villagers were still in shock from what had happened and were being comforted by friends and family members. He searched the area looking for Li mei, he spotted her carrying Qiao jie talking with an elderly woman.

"Li mei" Serj called out "Serj your ok and you kept your word, Aunty Yi-Min this is the man that rescued me and Qiao jie" Serj bowed Yi-Min "It is a pleasure to meet you madam Yi-Min" "So young man you must be exhausted please feel free to make yourself comfortable" "No thank you I can manage however you look a little weary would you like me to find something you can sit on" without waiting for an answer Serj walked off "I'll be back in a second".

"Li mei this young man has already proved his worth to me not only is he polite but he is brave, he puts others in front of him and has a strong sense of Justice, a fine young man I must admit and he is quite the looker" "Aunty Yi-Min" Li mei scolded blushing "Come child he even named your baby brother and I must add that the name he gave show's great wisdom also you need a good man to look after you" by now Li mei was glowing crimson.

Serj returned with a chair he had managed to salvage "here you go madam Yi-Min please rest" Serj helped Yi-Min sit down "Thank you young man, please tell me will you be staying here long" Serj shook his head "I might be because we will be helping with the rebuilding. But I am travelling with Avatar Aang and his friends so I might say that I will be here for a few day's" Yi-Min smiled "well thank them for me and for the villagers"

Serj quickly stole a glimpse of Li mei and noticed her reddened face "Li mei are you ok" Serj stood up and placed his hand on her forehead "Oh wow your burning up are you feeling alright" Yi-Min laughed winking at Li mei causing her blush even more.

* * *

**So there it is chapter 11 **

**Li Mei's aunty's name means smart in Chinese i named her that because i wanted to introduce another wise character into the story besides Iroh (he will be coming up in a few chapters)  
**

**And the technique that Serj explained to Toph is actually called Eye of the heart or Hearts eye (depending if you watched the english version or the Japanese version) its a technique used in the Rurouni Kenshin anime (So the credit goes out to the makers of the anime) I decided that it would be a cool technique for Toph to learn considering the fact that she is open to aerial attacks.**

**Also the interrogation method Serj used was an idea i got from the TV series Burn notice (Man that show is awesome, it's taught me a lot)**


	12. Meetings

**Disclamer i don't own avatar or any of its characters**

* * *

**12. Meetings**

It had been four days since the attack on Kyoshi had been taken care of; Serj was relaxing lying down on his back on a soft patch of grass underneath a large tree. The days had flown by and the rebuilding was running smoothly since Aang and Toph had erected thirty plus homes out of earth for the villagers giving them temporary shelter until the villagers had rebuilt their homes, most of the villagers preferred to live in wooden houses.

Serj began dosing off when a sudden shock off earth bounced him up onto his backside "Wha…" Serj said in a daze, looking around Serj noticed Toph walk towards him "Sup T" Toph's expression became firm "Ok enough laying around…get off your ass Soulja boy we got a lot of free time so today I'm gonna use my free time to train you so you better not slack off" "Soulja boy" Serj questioned as he slowly got up. "

Actually it's just Soulja but I wanted your full attention" "Soulja" Serj repeated "what… is it like my code name or something" Toph smiled "No stupid it's my nickname for you, took me awhile to come up with a good one tho I usually spit em out when I meet some one for the first time but for some reason I couldn't come up with anything for you so I had to think about it".

"Your not a true member of the gang until Toph give ya a nickname, I must be special or have some sort of meaning because it took her a while what its been like one and a half weeks since we found you" Sokka said as he appeared from behind one of the new buildings. "What are you doing here Snoozles" Toph ordered. "nothing much just wandering around Suki's checking up on the villagers so I decided to take a walk and over heard you new nickname for Serj" Sokka paused "Hey how come he got a awesome nickname and I'm stuck with Snoozles" Sokka complained.

Serj laughed "I think it's self explanatory" he said as he moved in front of Toph getting ready for training, Sokka sulked "Its not my fault I love sleeping" "Hence Snoozles, now shoo your bothering me and disturbing our training" with that said Toph shoved Sokka away.

"Ok lets begin" Toph barked as she began circling Serj "Fall into horse stance" Serj starched his head "What's that" he asked confused, Toph sighed "Watch me, for earth's sake you know how to fight but you don't know your stances" Toph scolded "Hey my style of fighting is different to yours" Toph shoved her hand in Serj's face shutting him up "Copy me" Serj did as he was told "How's this".

"Lower Toph" shouted, Serj groaned he'd been doing the same exercise for ten minutes now and his legs were burning "Good, now I want you to stay like that for another ten minutes but" Toph created a long staff of earth and placed it over Serj's bent legs "don't let the staff fall off" Serj began whining "Come on T my legs are already burning". Toph earth bended a two weights similar to the ones she used when training Aang and put one in each of Serj's hands "Now it's fifteen minutes and you can't drop the weights" Serj groaned again "Your joking right".

Toph smirked oh this is going to be fun she thought to her self and earth bended another weight, this time however she formed it into and over sized necklace and put it around Serj's neck "Now it's twenty minutes" Serj put on a funny face but stayed quiet he had learnt the hard way any complaining and he would get extra work. "Back straight…bend your knees more…" Toph ordered, she picked up any flaw in his stance and made sure he fixed it.

Serj was sweating freely, his legs ached, his neck bruised and his arms felt like jelly but he pressed on, he wanted to get stronger. "So Toph" Serj said as he struggled with the weights "How'd you come up with Soulja" he asked taking Toph by surprise.

"Well" She began "when I watched or felt you fight you reminded me of a Soldier in Sparky's army, you fought ferociously even though you knew you were going to lose, but not just that you are honourable and are loyal to your cause" Toph scratched her chin "that explains the soldier bit but why I used Soul in the nickname was from when I remembered what Twinkles said how your were also strong spiritually and also from when you fought those soldiers who attacked Li mei, you didn't attack in anger or revenge you attacked them in order to bring them to justice for their crimes. So I put two and two together and came up with Soulja"

Serj had completely forgotten about his burning muscles, Toph words had warmed his heart no one had ever said anything as kind and as meaningful as her explanation on his nickname "Wow T that's really deep thank you so much" Toph punched his arm causing him to drop one of the weights "Don't ever tell anyone about this they'll think I'm going soft" Serj dropped the other weight and removed the necklace "Aww but your are soft you big Softy" Serj laughed as Toph shoved him onto the ground.

Now seated Serj stretched his sore muscles "So what lesson am I supposta learn from that".

"Earth bending is about being grounded to the earth, giving you a strong connection with it, so having a solid stance keep's your posture strong making it hard for anyone to get passed you" She explained. "So what next oh master of mine" Serj joked. "Well since your being cocky about it I'll say you still have plenty of energy left so I'm gonna make you work and work hard".

* * *

Oyaji, Aang and Zuko were discussing what their next move should be. They had to take Zuko back to the fire nation, Aang had to find the lion turtle and he also had to See king Bumi and find out what he knows about the sacred earth hammer. "Well considering the fact that there is an entire organisation looking for the weapons you must find out more about them so I suggest you head out and look for the lion turtle first" Oyaji suggested "What about Zuko he has a nation to run" Aang argued "He's right Aang we need to learn more about the weapons and their power so that should be our top priority and don't worry about me I'll go home when the flagship I sent for arrives with supplies and builders" Aang sighed "Ok fine but who will come with me and who will go see king Bumi.

"We will have to discuss that with the others Mayor Oyaji could you please send someone to search for our friends" Oyaji nodded "Of course, Kichi please go and summon the friends of the Avatar and Fire lord Zuko" Kichi bowed "Right away sir". Kichi turned around and ran out of the room.

Two hours passed by and Kichi returned with the others "You called Sparky" Toph said as she sat herself down next to Aang, Serj picked a comfortable spot and leant against the wall the others followed Toph and Serj's example and got comfortable "So what's up" Sokka asked.

Zuko began explaining "We have to change our plans Aang will be leaving Kyoshi tomorrow and will seek out the lion turtle so he needs someone to go with him I will leave that up to him to decide".

Toph spoke up "I'll go with Twinkles" "No Toph" Aang said "I'll need you to go to Omashu with Suki and Sokka and speak with King Bumi you need to ask him about the Sacred earth hammer" Toph jumped up "What why can't I go with you I wanna see the lion turtle" Aang sighed "I know Toph but the lion turtle is out in the middle of the ocean and there will be no earth for you to bend so you'll be totally blind" Toph quieted down "If you say so" Aang sighed he hated seing Toph likt this "Hey i'll make it up to you by Taking you with me when you learn of the hammers whereabouts, how's that sound" Toph smiled lightly "I'd like that".

"I will stay in Kyoshi until my flagship arrives then I'll head off to My palace, so send me a messenger hawk when you finish your tasks I'll see to it that Uncle will take my place as Temporary Fire lord so I can meet up with you later on" Zuko continued "Ok I'll go with Zuko then and help him finish his duties quicker I'll also see if I can find anything in the library" Katara said. "Great idea Katara" Aang said "Hey Serj you up for a field trip to find the lion turtle".

Serj had almost fallen asleep Toph's training Session had clearly taken it's toll "Uhh what" "Do you wanna come with me to see the lion turtle" Serj blinked "Yes actually I do I want to see if he knows the goddesses plans" Aang frowned "Oh I completely forgot about the goddesses" "don't worry Aang I'm sure they will contact us when they have too" Suki said.

"So just to clear things up Aang and Serj will search for the lion turtle, Zuko and Katara will head back to the Fire nation, leaving Suki, Toph and I to meet up with King Bumi and ask him about the hammer" Sokka asked "Yep that's the plan" Aang answered "One thing though whats our time limit we will have to find all the weapons before the Qǐméng yī do and we have to find their leaders and take em out" Sokka added.

"Sokka's right we have to finish our tasks quickly, I say a week tops for Toph, Sokka and Suki, a week and a half for Serj and I and three weeks for Zuko and Katara, oh and we'll meet back here so it give's Zuko time to get Iroh and do what ever he has to do" Everyone agreed with Aang's plan.

"Serj I think you should rest up you look buggered what were you doing" Serj smiled broadly "I got my first earth bending lesson from Toph" "but you cant bend" Katara said "I know but I can still learn the martial arts side of bending plus it will make me a better fighter, so I was wondering when we have time if Zuko, Katara and Aang can teach me the other styles and Sokka can teach me Sword fighting" "Wow Aang some one is actually following in your foot steps" Sokka said sarcastically.

"Anyways" Serj Stretched "I'm going to go now" with that said Serj left the room "To See Li mei No doubt" Toph yelled out causing Katara and Suki to giggle "You forget that I know your Secret to Toph" Serj called from out side "What secret Toph what's he talking about" Aang asked looking at Toph, Katara and Suki stopped giggling and turned to face Toph, Toph turned away from the others to hide her blush "I have no idea I think he's gone crazy from being so tried" she replied.

* * *

Serj wandered around the town to kill some time, after an hour he headed back to his room when he bumped into Yi-Min "I'm sorry Yi-Min I did not see you there how are you today" Serj apologised for his clumsiness "I am fine and how are you" "Tired" Serj replied and noticed her carrying buckets of water "Please allow me you shouldn't strain yourself to much" Serj removed the buckets from Yi-Min's hands "Are you sure since you are tired" Yi-Min questioned "I am sure I'm surprised that non of the Kyoshi warriors offered to help you, So where do you live" Yi-Min pointed out the direction for Serj, Serj turned and faced the other way "ok lead the way" Yi-Min smiled to herself she was testing Serj the Kyoshi warriors had offered to help but she had sent them away on purpose to see if Serj would help her himself. She wanted to make sure he was up to her standards, she wouldn't just let anyone court Li-Mei.

"So what has Li Mei been up to" Serj Asked "She is at home looking after Qiao jie" "oh ok…umm I've been meaning to ask what happened to Li Mei's husband" Yi-Min looked at Serj "Oh she was never married she adopted Qiao jie, he was left abandoned at our door step about two weeks ago and she took him in as her own" Serj frowned "what of his real parents isn't anyone in the village his mother or father" "No woman was pregnant at the time someone must have come at night and left him at the door".

Soon they reached Yi-Min's home "well here it is" Serj noticed that the house was still damaged "Yi-Min why hasn't anyone repaired the damage" Serj asked "no need to worry it has only been four days I'm sure the avatar and lady Toph will fix the damage for us" Serj shook his head "I'm afraid not we will be leaving tomorrow and no one will be here to rebuild until the Fire lord's flagship arrives" Yi-Min sighed "that's fine we will have to wait" Serj followed Yi-Min into the house.

"Li Mei we have a guest please ready some tea" Yi-Min called out "Yes aunty" Li Mei replied and got up from where she had been playing with Qiao jie she noticed Serj and blushed for some reason the floor became very interesting "hello, how are you" she said nervously "I'm good" Serj replied staring intently at the wall behind her, Yi-Min sighed and thought that the younger generation was hopeless "Li mei the tea" "Oh yes sorry right away".

Serj placed the buckets of water down assessing the damage to the house, he noticed some Kyoshi warriors walk past the house and he ran out to speak with them Yi-Min watched as Serj spoke to them she tried to listen in but she could not hear what was being said. The Kyoshi warriors nodded to Serj and ran off, Serj walked back into the house.

"Sorry about that I just asked a favor of them they should be back soon." Serj began looking at the damage again "what ever for" Yi-Min asked confused "You will see" was Serj's reply. Li Mei returned with the tea and offered some to Serj he took a sip and was amazed he had never tasted tea like this it was delicious and fresh "wow this is great thank you" Li Mei blushed "it's my families special recipe" "Wow you have to prepare some for the Aang and Zuko I'm sure they would love it" Serj suggested.

Li Mei grew excited "You really think its that good" "Sure do when I'm done with the repairs I will take you to them" Li mei look confused "What repairs" Serj smiled "You don't think that I will leave your house like this" Yi-Min smiled to herself the young man was really proving himself.

Serj finished his tea and began playing with Qiao jie who began giggling every time Serj made funny faces and noises or held him up in the air. Li Mei laughed happily as she watched Serj play with Qiao jie but Yi-Min watched more closely. "So Serj" Yi-Min asked "where are you from" Serj stumbled a bit not expecting to be asked a question like that. "Umm far away" he replied a little to quickly "How far, are you from the fire nation or the water tribes, how about Ba sing Se". Serj swallowed hard "Uhh" Serj lowered his head "Oh well I may as well just tell you the truth" Serj began explaining how he wasn't form this world and how he had been found by Aang and the others.

"I knew something was different about you, I just didn't expect that" Yi-Min said shocked maybe she had pushed Serj a little too hard "Yeah I don't think anyone would have guessed that but it's ok I am a little surprised that no one has asked me about my clothes though they are clearly different from what everyone else wears" Serj Joked Li Mei looked upset. "Li Mei are you ok" Serj asked Li Mei looked at Serj "Umm I was just wondering if I could actually be able to spend t… "Hey Serj where do you want this stuff" One of the Kyoshi warriors asked yelling through the window interrupting Li Mei's confession.

Serj stood up "In here thanks guys" Serj was completely oblivious to the fact that Li Mei had wanted to spend time with him. "Li-Mei I'll start repairing the house you can relax leave everything to me". Li-Mei frowned she had wanted to speak with Serj but he was busy repairing the house, Yi-Min noticed Li-Mei's situation and dragged her out of the room "Spit it out dear what is bothering you" She asked Li-Mei began whimpering "I…I really like him aunty but is it worth the risk, I… I mean what if he get's teleported back to his world" She began fidgeting "You will tell him how you feel and you will spend time with him whenever you can, do not worry about the what if's and just focus on being happy and everything will fall into place" Yi-Min said sternly.

By the time Serj was finished the sun had completely set "wow" Serj said as he wiped the sweat from his face "It got late real fast" Serj began packing the tools away. "Serj" Li Mei called out "are you hungry I can prepare some food for you" "Leave the food to me I still want to introduce you to my friends I'm sure we can put something together" Li Mei walked out side "A…are you sure" Serj smiled "Of course it will be like a date" Li Mei blushed if you say so let me get ready I have to look my best if I am going to meet the Fire lord and the Avatar".

Ten minutes later Li Mei was ready, she wore a beautiful green dress and she had let her hair fall down past her shoulders Serj's mouth dropped "Wow Li Mei you look stunning" She blushed "Thanks". Serj looked at what he was wearing "well at least one of us looks good" Yi-Min laughed "Ok you too go have fun".

Serj led Li-Mei back to where everyone was staying, Li Mei grew nervous "Don't worry they'll love you come one" Serj grabbed her hand.

They finally reached the newly built Town hall and the gang were already there waiting for dinner to be served "Hey Guys" Serj called out from the front door "Sorry I'm late but I was with someone" Serj pulled Li-Mei in side "This is Li-Mei" "G…go..od evening everyone" she stuttered bowing deeply. Katara, Suki and Tylee squealed with delight and rushed over to say hello "Oh wow what a beautiful dress". Serj smiled and whispered into Li-Mei's ear "I told you they'll love you" "Now come on I want you to meet everyone else "Zuko this is Li-Mei".

"It's a pleasure to meet you, please sit and enjoy yourself" Li-Mei bowed again "It is an honor Lord Zuko" "This is Aang" Serj continued "Hello" Aang said as he smiled "Avatar Aang" Li –Mei gasped bowing again "Please just Aang"

After everyone had introduced themselves Serj and Li-Mei sat down "So fill us in Serj how'd you to meet" Tylee asked excitedly. Serj began telling how they had met and how Toph had to save his ass after it. "Wow how romantic" Tylee sighed.

The conversations had split the girls began talking amongst each other talking about Li-Mei dress and other things. Serj watched as Li-Mei laughed and chatted with the others "Oh I almost forgot" he said suddenly and began whispering in Li-Mei's ear. Li- Mei nodded and stood up "If I may be excused for a few minutes" she excused herself and walked towards the kitchen. She returned a few minutes later carrying a large pot of tea.

"Guy's I wanted you to try Li-Mei's tea it's really something special" Serj began pouring tea for everyone, Zuko was the last to get a cup he took a sip "Wow this is delicious, amazing" Li-Mei blushed "Thank you lord Zuko" "Wow I must introduce you to my uncle he's looking for someone talented with tea".

The hours passed quickly and soon it was time for Li-Mei to return home "Thank you so much for the lovely evening It was an honor to meet you all" Li-Mei bowed and walked home with Serj "I'll back soon" "Take your time we'll wait for you" Toph called out smirking, Serj shook his head and laughed and Li-Mei tried to hide her reddened cheeks.

Walking hand in hand Serj and Li-Mei finally reached Yi-Min's house "Thank you for tonight" Li-Mei said as she opened the front door "I was my pleasure" Serj replied "Umm…" Li-Mei began shuffling around "What's wrong" Serj asked "Is it true… are you leaving tomorrow" Serj sighed "I'm afraid so but don't worry I'll be back in around ten days" With that said Serj cupped Li Mei's cheek and kissed her "I will see you Soon my beautiful Rose" he whispered.

* * *

**R&R**

**Shout out to -TOPH14- for giving me the idea of Toph's description of Serj's nickname**


	13. Parting Ways

**Disclaimer I don't own avatar or any of it's characters**

* * *

** Parting Ways**

Morning had come quickly and it was soon time for Aang and Serj to embark on their mission. Serj was still in bed he had not been able to sleep last night he was thinking of Li-Mei and the kiss they had shared, she had returned his kiss causing his heart to jump. His thoughts were cut off when large gusts of wind rushed through the window of his room, blowing everything out of place, Serj however stayed put. "Hey Wake up we got to leave in thirty minutes" Aang shouted from outside.

Serj groaned but made no attempt to move, five minutes passed when another gust of air blew into the room this time slamming his door open revealing a mischievous looking air bender. First thing Serj noticed was Aang's goofy grin and second thing Aang had his hands behind his back "go away" Serj mumbled but Aang's grin just grew bigger. Serj closed his eyes hoping that when he opened them Aang would be gone.

He soon found himself drenched and could hear Aang rolling on the floor laughing Serj got up dripping wet Aang took in a deep breath "Good your awake lets go" Serj groaned "At least get me a towel or something to dry myself" Serj was suddenly pushed back into the wall by a powerful gust of wind "There no towel needed, Hurry up" Aang called from outside of the room.

Looking around his room now dysfunctional room, Serj started tiding the mess, he fixed his bed and finally got changed, Aang had been waiting in the hallway and began walking with him "Ok so we eat and then we leave simple" Serj nodded and followed Aang to the main room.

Breakfast had been served, there were fruits and cakes, and some sort of meat dish which Sokka was pretty much drooling over, Serj grabbed a couple pieces of fruit and pushed Sokka out of the way and placed some of the meat on his plate "Hey eating" Sokka complained "Yeah well I want some of the good stuff too".

Toph laughed when she felt Serj push Sokka over "Ahh my pupil you learn well" Aang sat down next to Toph and laughed along with her. "Where's Zuko and Katara" Serj asked as he devoured his breakfast "They'll be a while" Toph said grinning, "Ahh got ya" Serj replied, "Hey what am I missing" Aang asked confused. Toph shook her head and Serj laughed to himself as he finished eating.

Tylee bounced in and bumped into Serj "Whoa there" Serj called out as he helped pick her up "Oh sorry" Tylee giggled as she made her way to the breakfast table "So Serj you ready" Aang asked getting up "yeah man I'll meet you out side I just have to grab a couple of things" Aang nodded and walked outside to prepare Appa.

Toph was sitting by the window picking her toes when she felt Serj sit next to her "hey" he whispered "remember when Aang said he would take you with him to find the hammer" Toph nodded "well ask him if you can learn the other styles of bending" Toph scrunched her face "Why would I ask that" "Coz it will give you some chances to get close and it will make you a better fighter, I was gonna mention it last night but I figured I'd let you use the chance with Aang" Toph pushed Serj away "Shut it Soulja I'll hear none of it".

Serj laughed "well just remember to thank me later if you actually do it, anyway see ya around" with that he turned around and walked out side leaving Toph to pout on her own.

Aang was trying to saddle Appa but it kept sliding off he needed an extra pair of hands, he noticed Serj make his way out of the building "hey" Aang called out "can you give me a hand with this" Serj walked over towards the giant bison "what do I need to do" Aang instructed Serj on how to secure the saddle on Appa and within no time Appa was ready for takeoff.

"Alright let's get going" Aang air bended himself up on to Appa's head leaving Serj to climb up Appa's tail. As soon as Serj sat down, Appa lifted his tail and slammed it down lifting himself into the Air. "Bye guys see you later" Aang shouted to the gang who now looked like little dots. Soon an hour had quickly passed by.

"So Aang do you know where this lion turtle is" Serj asked as he broke the uncomfortable silence "No I have to contact Roku and find out so I'm gonna have to show you how to steer Appa while I enter the spirit world"

Aang called Serj over and began showing him how to control Appa by Pulling on his reigns or nudging behind his ears to point out what direction he wants Appa to go. "So that's basically it and if you want to go higher or faster say Yip Yip" Serj nodded the thought of steering Appa got him excited.

"Alright then take over the reins now while I contact Roku" Serj sat atop Appa's head and took control. Aang went to farthest part of the saddle and sat down, Serj watched as Aang took a deep breath and then his tattoos and eyes began glowing a pale blue. Suddenly a spirit appeared in front of Aang he stood tall and proud and was wearing clothes similar to royalty, Serj was also able to see straight through him due to him being a ghostly pale blue, his hands were tucked away in his sleeves, and he had a head piece holding his hair up which had the symbol of the fire nation.

"Hello Aang" The spirit spoke Serj watched amazed he blinked a couple of times to see if he was seeing things. "Roku" Aang called out "Why are you here I was coming to visit you"

"Well Aang I had decided to introduce myself to your new friend" Avatar Roku turned and faced Serj smiling "Hello young man it's good to finally meet you, I am happy to see that you have recovered from your wounds" Serj swallowed hard he had never spoken to a spirit or whatever it was before, Serj bowed his head "It's good to meet you as well Sir" he stuttered.

"How are things in the world of the living Aang" Roku asked, Aang shook his head "Not to good Roku there are quite a few rebel factions in the earth kingdom and fire nation not including the Qǐméng yī" Roku had a puzzled look on his face "I have heard of them before they were around during my time as the Avatar before you, tell me what do you know of their plans"

Aang and Serj began explaining what they knew about the Qǐméng yī, how they had managed to gather soldiers from all over the world and how they were also after the sacred weapons.

"This is puzzling what purpose will the weapons hold if they cannot harness the powers that dwell within them" "apparently the weapons can give the wielder control over something but we don't know what it is yet that's why we decided to locate the lion turtle now" Serj answered. "That's why I was trying to get into the spirit world, I wanted to ask you if you could point out the lion turtles current location we figured he would have moved by now" Roku shook his head.

"No he has stayed in place it seems that he is waiting for you, but just to be safe I will show you where he is again, close your eyes the both of you" Roku touched both Aang's and Serj's foreheads and showed them a vision of the lion turtles whereabouts. "It will take you about three days to get there on Appa so you must hurry to meet your deadline, I will be waiting for an update Aang" Aang and Serj nodded and watched as Roku's spirit dissolved into thin air.

"Three day's man, does that include rest stops" Serj asked Aang nodded "Yeah judging by the vision I looks like the lion turtle is waiting for us a few miles away from kangaroo island".

A few hours passed and the two travelers decided to take a short break giving Appa some time to rest up and a chance to eat and stretch. Aang pulled out a couple of fruits and nuts and handed some to Serj, after a few minutes of silence Aang began asking Serj about his first day of training with Toph "Ahh man I was painful, she had me in horse stance for like half an hour holding weights, then I had to do push ups…hmm what else oh yeah we also went through some basic movements" "wow tough break huh sounds like Toph went all out on you" Aang laughed "my first lesson was a cake walk compared to yours…but don't tell her that".

"Hey Aang I was wondering could you teach me some air bending forms" Serj asked as he tossed some rocks out across the fields "sure" Aang jumped up "let's start now".

"First up I'll explain some things on air bending. Air is flexible and is able to flow and easily overcome any obstacle it faces by blowing to the sides, over or under whatever it is that's blocking it. Air bending focuses on that flexibility making those who use it to move quickly and gracefully, giving us the ability to perform any movement possible by learning this you can focus on learning how to adapt and flow with what is happening around you."

Serj took in the information "So you're saying the air benders are a shifty bunch, being able to come up with attacks that can come from any angle or direction"

"Your Completely right" Aang said "except for the shifty part we air benders pride ourselves on our honesty and wisdom" Aang pouted. Serj laughed "I meant shifty as being able to shift positions, attacks or movements easily" Aang smiled and scratched his head sheepishly "oh whoop's".

"Ok let's try something simple it's one of the first things any air bender learns" Aang gestured for Serj to stand up "ok copy my stance…good now start walking in a circle but stay in the stance you're in try and flow, shift your feet into different angles if your stance becomes strained"

Serj began walking in a circle like motion with his hands out in front of him "wow this is harder than it looks" Aang smiled Serj was catching on pretty quick. "Good now let's try something different, ok power in air bending comes from all the circular movements in our techniques so in your stance try and spin but while your spinning perform a kick or a punch"

Serj continued walking in a circular motion and then spun around releasing a powerful kick however he lost his balance and fell to the ground "Ow... hang on let me try again" five attempts later he started to give up "Wait" Aang called out "listen to this, The monks once told me that the attitude of air bending is that there is never just one way to do something a lot of our techniques can be done in many different ways, all having the same affect, do it again but with a different motion"

Once again Serj walked in circles this time he jumped and spun while he kicked, the kick gave him the much needed momentum to continue spinning allowing him to land nicely on his feet "You did it, that was awesome" Aang praised Serj "Thanks man but it's getting late maybe we can continue these lessons later, it's best we fly for a couple more hours before sun down, we've been here for a while".

Aang frowned he was having fun being the teacher for once "Yeah your right let's get going" "Hey Aang" Aang faced Serj "You should suggest these lessons to Toph she would like it, she was telling me how she wanted to learn some air bending moves" Serj had fibbed it was he who had told Toph to ask Aang, Aang's face lit up "No kidding, wow Toph learning air bending I'll be sure to tell her" Serj smiled to himself "Your welcome Toph" he whispered.

They made their way back to a sleeping Appa "Wake up boy it's time to go, you can rest again in a few hours". Appa let out a low groan and stood up; he shook himself and got ready for takeoff, Serj climbed up and was soon followed by Aang. Within no time they were up in the clouds. Serj spent his time recalling his first time on Appa and his thousand feet free fall.

* * *

"Hurry up Snoozles we've got to leave now" Toph called out, Sokka ran out of the main hall "Hold up I needed to get my things" Sokka tripped over dropping his sword and boomerang "Ha bow down to the mighty earth bender Snoozles" "Suki Toph's picking on me again" Toph laughed it was too easy to pick on Sokka.

"Ok guys it's a 1 day ferry ride to the Chin village from there then we can make it to Omashu in about 2 and a half days or so" Suki said as she read her map. Sokka scurried over to her "give me a look" Sokka snatched the map from Suki "hey" she cried out but Sokka ignored her "Look if we travel through here we can make it to the next town in two days not three" "Suki looked over Sokka sweetie you know that there water there you know the ocean.

"I know but the water there is only a few meters deep meaning with Toph's earth bending she can create a large bridge over the water giving us passage plus the locals in Chin and surrounding villages will be happy with an extra route to Kyoshi, instead of walking through or around the Swamp. Toph was starting to get annoyed "Enough guys let's just go" she practically shouted.

"Sokka go tell the other's that we will be leaving shortly" Suki asked Sokka sweetly Sokka slouched "Aw man" Suki put on a sad face making her bottom lip quiver a little "Uh ah man fine" and he ran off. "To easy" Suki laughed "yeah you've whipped him good" Toph laughed. Sokka soon returned with Zuko and Katara "Wait up guys we wanna say bye" Katara called out.

They all said their good bye's and finally left for Hirachi, a few hours had passed and it soon began to get dark "Hey we should set up camp now before the sun completely sets" Suki suggested. The gang found a suitable camp site and began preparing camp "Hey Toph it looks like it's going to rain can you earth bend a small shelter for us before you make your trade mark tent" Sokka asked.

Within a few minutes the camp had been set a small earthen shelter had been erected and Sokka had began preparing a meal for them. "I wonder how far Aang and Serj have gotten now, and where there headed" Toph asked suddenly.

* * *

Appa began to lower himself and his eyes began closing "Serj Appa's getting sleepy we gotta land and get some rest" Aang began steering Appa to the ground when he finally noticed the dark rain clouds "We need to find shelter" Serj began searching for shelter but couldn't find any "Your gonna have to earth bend some shelter for us Aang there's no sign of shelter or towns" Aang nodded and almost as soon as Appa hit the ground Aang created A small earthen tent.

They shared something to eat before going to bed Aang found sleep almost instantly but Serj was left awake within a few more hours sleep found him. Serj opened his eyes and found himself in a dark void "What's this" he asked himself.

"Welcome back Serj we have much to discuss about your vital role".

* * *

**Well thats chap 13 for ya**

**R&R**


	14. Vital Revelations

**Disclaimer i don't own avatar or any of its characters**

* * *

**14. Vital Revelations**

A lone soldier walked in and bowed "Sir our scouts have returned" the room would have been pitch black had it not been for a single candle resting near the far wall. The soldier stood at attention while he watched as his Masters shadowy figure rose from when he was meditating "Send them in" the soldier bowed and ran out of the room.

"Our master calls for you" he ordered as he saluted his comrades. The three scouts looked at each other wearing worried expressions on their faces, the lone soldier picked up on this and suspected that the news they had returned with was not good.

The scouts bowed to their superior and headed for the masters room paying little attention to the beautiful carvings and paintings which decorated the long hallway. They soon reached the door to the master's room, bowing deeply they entered "Master Jangbu we have returned" they bowed again.

"Ah welcome my disciples what news do you bring" the scouts stood at attention "master we are sorry to say but the Avatar has already acquired the fire dagger, it had been delivered to him by a young man we believe they call him Serj" Master Jangbu scratched at his beard "how is this possible the scrolls we have mentioned that the fire dagger had been lost in the spirit world with no way to attain it, but you say this young man simply delivered to the avatar" the scouts began looking at each other the master was unusually calm.

"What do you know about this Serj" "Sir the avatar and his companions found him in a forest, about a two day hike from Kyoshi he had suffered severe wounds, we thought that he would surely die however the fire lords water peasant healed him".

Master Jangbu pointed to one of the scouts "Okina I want you to lean everything you can about Serj I fear that he may be the one the All Seer mentioned" Okina stepped back "Surely he cannot be, how is that possible he could barely hold his own against one of our low ranking soldiers in Kyoshi" Master Jangbu began circling Okina "You will learn everything about this man, torture him, befriend him making him give you his trust do anything to learn as much as you can from him, his weaknesses his lover anything do you understand" Okina bowed "I will do as you have asked". Master Jangbu nodded "Gow now" with a simple wave of his hand he dismissed Okina, without hesitation Okina bowed and left to gather his gear.

"Now your report on our attack on Kyoshi how was it" Okina could hear Master Jangbu's voice from where he was in the armory.

"You're telling me that a legion of one hundred plus men were defeated by a handful of warrior women" The scouts fell to their knees and bowed their heads until they were toughing the floor. "I am afraid so master" one of the remaining scouts stuttered "we were winning until the accursed Avatar and Fire lord arrived" the scouts pressed their heads on the cold marble floor "You will tell me what happened" Master Jangbu ordered.

The scouts began explaining their loss to their master beginning from the planned surprise attack and how they had rounded up the villagers searching every building searching for any information regarding the hammer. They then explained how the villagers began to revolt so the soldiers began setting fire to the surrounding buildings.

"So the hammer was not there after all" the scouts shook their heads "Well continue your report"

Continuing the scouts recalled how the Kyoshi warriors suddenly appeared and began fighting back taking many soldiers by surprise. "Sir by the time the avatar arrived we had lost almost half of our men the Kyoshi warriors are highly skilled fighters, they wiped out almost all of our mid rank soldiers in one assault"

"USELESS" Jangbu bellowed. The Scouts cowered back.

"Sir when the Avatar arrived he and his companions split up and began fighting the remaining soldiers while dousing most of the flames, they were a force to be reckoned with"

"By that time only twenty or so men were left including Sergeant Chen they however were led in to a well formulated trap and were quickly cut down one of our spear men had concealed himself on the roof tops and attacked but the fool shouted our organizations name he attacked the petite blind earth bender and we were stunned from what happened next"

They explained how Aang had acted out of mere reflex and sent a large blast of fire towards the spear man melting his spear and sent him spinning to the ground.

"What is so stunning about that?"

"Sir the fire was pure white"

Master Jangbu stood still and began rubbing his chin "well it seems that there is more to these weapons than what the scrolls had revealed to us"

The scouts continued once again mentioning Serj's unusual interrogation methods and how he was able to break a hardened warrior within minutes. "A most peculiar method indeed I am impressed by this young man's knowledge, did he find out about the dragons"

"No Sir, Sergeant Chen managed to kill the soldier before he mentioned anything about the dragons, after that Sergeant Chen laughed and died" "Well he was able to hold off our enemies for a while longer his sacrifice will be honored"

After hearing the scouts reports Master Jangbu dismissed them he walked over to his study and sat down "I must find out more about this Serj, I am positive that he is the young man the All seer spoke of" he muttered to himself as he began studying the scrolls on the dragons once more, he was determined to find out what other skills the weapon's granted.

* * *

Serj rubbed his eyes and looked around the dark void "I've been here before haven't I" he said to the mysterious voices.

"Yes you have, you suffered greater wounds than we had first suspected that's why you cannot fully remember our last meeting" "Is it true that I uhh…tried hitting on you"

Shen nu zhuan laughed "Ahh yes it is true our first encounter was a memorable one, once again thank you for your compliments" Serj rubbed the back of his neck "Ahh your welcome" "Ok enough we summoned you here to let you know what your role is" Shen nu xie e cut in.

"You were summoned to this world to protect the Avatar" Serj looked confused "He's the most powerful bender in the world, what the hell does he need me for, he has six warriors perfectly capable of protecting him not to mention that they all have powerful connections, I don't understand why I am needed"

"I am afraid we cannot tell you much more much more besides the fact that he will need your help and your guidance, from the events which will be taking place in the coming months, once you have completed your training we will contact you again and reveal your true purpose, but for now you must complete your mission and find the lion turtle".

Serj noticed various items materialize in front of him "what are these" he asked curiously.

Shén nu xié è appeared next to him "these Serj will become your weapons and armor when we reveal your true purpose" Serj began examining the weapons and armor in awe, he picked up the armor it had a crumbly look to it "The design and color will help conceal your location to anyone who tries to find you, the folds and creases in the armor will allow you to blend easily with your surroundings" Shén nu xié è explained.

Serj placed the armor down and picked up a sword which had appeared next to him, he began examining it closely it fit perfectly in his hands as if it was an extension of himself "Whoa awesome it's so light" he swung it and accidentally cut his pants "It is also extremely sharp so be careful" Serj placed the sword down he didn't want to cut anything else by accident. Serj noticed that the weapons were perfect versions of his designs "are these my designs" he asked.

Shen nu zhuan nodded "yes and can you see how well each weapon fits in your hands all these were specifically forged for you to help you with your true purpose, the armor is strong and flexible it allows you to move easily and can with stand the most powerful of blows it is made from the scales of each elemental dragon providing you with elemental protection as well as physical protection, your weapons are forged from black diamond's which can cut through any substance known to man" Serj was amazed "Who made these"

"Shén nu xié è's father did, she is the daughter of the God of war so she had them made for you" Shen nu zhaun said "Serj another thing I suggest that you use a single sword only" "why?" "Because how will you use your ranged weapon if both your hands are full" "you're right I can't believe I missed that simple fact" "As for your ranged weapon you will have to get that made yourself I'm afraid my father refused to create a holy version of that weapon he said that the design would bring much death and chaos, I also suggest that you keep it concealed at all times and use only in emergencies" Serj nodded he had been worried about that fact from the beginning.

"Well Serj we pray for your successes in this quest of yours" "Wait" Serj called out "What do you know about the dragons" but it was too late the goddesses had vanished.

Serj was woken up by Aang shaking him "Serj…Serj wake up" "Huh wha…" he opened his eyes and saw Aang "What's up" he yawned "What's going on you were shuffling around and mumbling in your sleep" "I was having a crazy dream" he lied he didn't wasn't sure if he should mention that he was sent to protect Aang from whatever was about to happen he'd probably feel insulted.

"Oh ok" Aang replied believing every word "Well since you're up wanna have breakfast now so we can have an early start.

Serj sat up and stretched "yeah might as well"

* * *

Pablo was hanging out at the hide out he was watching the midday news when an urgent broad cast was made It showed the horrible after affects of a devastating earth quake in Chili. He turned the TV up and listened to the report. "Why's the TV so loud Dave yelled from the back" "Watching the news" Pablo shouted back.

Dave walked in and watched the broad cast with Pablo "So you've already spoken to someone about what's goin on" Pablo nodded "Yeah I met this guy at the college he was one of Serj's teachers we had a fight because I told him what happened, the guy doesn't look like much but man he can really do some damage" Pablo began explaining to Dave what Mr. Kenyon had told him.

"Sounds intense so you guys figure out how to get Serj back" Pablo shook his head "Nah we might never see him again" "well at least he didn't die" Pablo nodded "Yeah anyways I'm gonna go an talk to the guy again see if this has anything to do with what's happening with Serj. Pablo got up and made his way to the door "Hey any idea's on what happened to Tommy I haven't seen him in a couple of days" Dave shrugged "No idea maybe he's still shaken up from what happened"

Pablo walked out of the building and made his way to the college, twenty minutes later he reached the main office and walked in, he had no problem finding Mr. Kenyon's office.

Pablo walked into Mr. Kenyon's office and knocked on the door "Come in" Mr. Kenyon called out Pablo walked in "Hey did you hear there was another major earth quake in Chili" Mr. Kenyon looked up from his paper work he had formed an unusual friend ship with Pablo now that he was fairly certain the boy hadn't killed Serj.

"Yes I heard it on the news this morning it measured eight point eight" "do you think it has anything to do with Serj's disappearance. Mr. Kenyon shook his head it has been two weeks since he vanished and Chili suffers from earthquakes occasionally so we'll mark it as a coincidence" Pablo relaxed "how long do you think it will take until the disasters get worse"

"No one really knows weeks, months, years it all depends on what's happening in the parallel universe that Serj has stumbled upon" "What that makes no sense"

"Listen Serj's body is acting as a conduit, meaning whatever natural phenomenon he witnesses will occur here tenfold for example if he sees a volcano erupt over there then the same thing will happen here only ten times worse"

Pablo became confused, he plopped himself down on the couch "This universal stuff is fucking complicated" Mr. Kenyon laughed "yes well that's why I find it so interesting" Mr. Kenyon sighed and turned back to his papers "If Serj was here he would most likely be complaining that the universe wasn't fair and how it always seemed to make his life difficult"

Pablo felt sorry for the guy "You two were really close huh" Mr. Kenyon sighed again "Yes he was like a son to me, though I never told him that" "well maybe the universe just wanted to give him something to really complain about" Pablo joked successfully cheering up Mr. Kenyon.

* * *

"Ahh man I'm soaked, Aang tell me why you decided to fly during the rain…uhh cant we camp somewhere and wait it out" Serj complained, suddenly remembering how he constantly complained to Mr. Kenyon he sighed "I wonder what the old guy is up to" he thought to himself.

Aang laughed "why didn't you say anything before I would have made Appa fly above the clouds" Serj slouched over "so now you tell me" Appa let out a cheery groan as if he was laughing at Serj "Well glad to see that someone is finding my misfortune funny" Serj whined.

* * *

**Jangbu is Tibetan for Wise, learned, skilful, clever**

**R&R  
**


	15. Past Memories

**Hey Guys sorry for the late update i have two excuse's so bare with me ok first i was stuck with writers block and Second i had a really bad car accident. **

**Disclaimer I don't own avatar or any of it's characters  
**

* * *

**15. Past Memories**

Li Mei was sitting down by the fire watching its omnipotent glow as it burned its way through the fire wood, it had been almost been three day's since Serj left and only a week since she first met him, She did have feelings for him but wasn't sure if she would call it love straight away maybe just a fierce attraction, he had her heart fluttering when whispered his message in her ear and when he had kissed her, her heart leapt.

She couldn't understand what it was, what truly drew her attraction to him, his kindness or his strong will. Then she realized everything that he was, he offered her a chance to love to feel free, he was everything she had been deprived off.

_She was fifteen at the time and she was set to marry the son of a high ranking noble man, her family had seen the proposal as a blessing from the spirits. He met with her family a few days before her sixteenth birthday and asked her family to spend the day with her, after a day of fun he treated her to dinner. The night was still young and he offered her to dance she accepted, they shared a romantic dance and soon Li Mei found herself falling for the young noble, as the music came to an end she noticed him reach into his pocket and she soon found him on his knees he proposed that night and she found herself saying yes._

_Little did she know that the night of the proposal had been planned the night before, she had been urged by the man's family to spend the night, she took this as a gesture of kindness it had grown late and she thought that they had offered her to stay for the sake of safety, but she couldn't have had been more wrong._

Li Mei began blinking back tears why, why was this memory haunting her now she was happy she has, Qiao jie, she has a home a loving aunty the possibility of a promising relationship with Serj, why was this memory haunting her now.

_Li Mei awoke the next day in the young nobles home excited that she was soon to be wed. She got up and dressed herself properly she needed to be well presented in front of her future father and mother in law. She was welcomed into the dining room with open arms "welcome Li Mei I hope you had a restful sleep" the father spoke Li Mei nodded "Yes everything is perfect thank you Jangbu" "Nawang is very excited that you have accepted his proposal" Li Mei smiled "as am I"._

_Everything seemed well until Nawang ran inside covered in soot he smelled of burned flesh "Father something terrible has happened" he spoke calmly he saw Li Mei sitting with the family and forced himself not to grin. Jangbu rose from his seat "What happened" Nawang began explaining how he had travelled to Li Mei's village to escort her family so they could witness their daughter's marriage but when he got their he found that the entire village had been set ablaze and all the villagers including Li Mei's family had been killed._

_Li Mei collapsed to the ground in shock and fainted, she later awoke to the sound of Nawang speaking with Jangbu "Father I have done what you asked of me, it was simple as soon as I threatened Li Mei's life he sighed over the village and the land surrounding it" Jangbu nodded in approval "good my son we are one step closer"._

_Li Mei could not believe what she was hearing and began to sob after that day she had been reduced from a village chief's daughter to a simple slave. Day after day she was forced to work and if she did not comply she was beaten. At first she stood strong and took the beatings refusing to work what else could they take if they had already taken everything. After a few months of constant beatings and punishments her spirit began to break._

_Nawang came to her one night and threatened her "If you continue to disobey my father and I, I will pass the order to have your aunty Yi Min executed in front of your very eyes" right then and their Li Mei's spirit broke and she became a obedient slave, she didn't want the last remaining member of her family to be killed as well._

_A few years passed and the thought of joining her family in the spirit world began digging its way into her thoughts. She was treated like a dog and given enough food and water to survive, she was soon fed up with life and decided to take her life after she took the life of the man responsible of her families slaughter so she began planning his assassination._

_The plan took months and was well formulated she had carefully extracted poisons from countless plants and animals and formed them into a potion the potion was so deadly that one drop would kill a full grown moose lion in a matter of seconds. She began planning how she would get Nawang to ingest it she originally thought to put it in his food but that wouldn't work because of the food testers so she decided to dip his personal chopsticks in the poison Nawang always used his own chopsticks and never let anyone touch them._

_After a few days of work cross surveillance Li Mei found a moment in Nawang's day where she could access his chop sticks freely, she took advantage the next day and dipped both chopsticks in the poison. Little did she know that a lone soldier had been watching her treachery, she left the room and continued her rounds. When it came to dinner she watched with eagerly expecting the death of her families murder before her very eyes as Nawang removed his chopsticks from his pockets an evil smile grew over her face and she watched closely as Nawang picked up a dumpling._

_Out of nowhere a soldier smacked the chopsticks out of his hands stunned Nawang looked at the Soldier Li Mei was shocked her plan had been flawless no one could have suspected she was sure to be careful. "What is this incompetence" He shouted the soldier merely picked up the chopsticks and pulled a mouse out of his pocket allowing it to lick the chopsticks. Nawang watched in horror as the mouse died instantly. "Your name soldier" the soldier bent onto one knee "Okina Sir" "Okina you have saved my life I offer you anything you please" "I only wish to serve" Nawang looked around the room "We must find this assassin at once" Okina stood up and walked over to Li Mei "She is the culprit sir he pulled out the vial of poison from her dress"_

_Anger was seen all over his face "Li Mei I will have you ended" "My life ended when you killed my family, you will be doing me a favor by killing me" she shouted back. Nawang pulled out his dagger and walked towards Li Mei, Okina stepped in front of him "Sir please allow me to complete this task, no need to bloody your hands from this scum" Nawang Nodded "yes take her to the woods kill her" Okina bowed and dragged Li Mei outside "I will return with her heart"._

_Li Mei began struggling to break free but Okina was too strong he tied her up and loaded her onto his ostrich horse he grabbed a small sack and dagger before jumping on. "Hiya" he stuck the ostrich horse with its reigns and headed towards the woods. Li Mei began crying damn this soldier everything had been planned perfectly but he had ruined everything._

_What seemed like hours passed and she soon found herself being lifted off the mount, Okina looked at her "Li Mei I am sorry to have done this but I must get closer with Jangbu and his son" Okina raised the dagger, Li Mei closed her eyes waiting for the worst to happen but she soon found her leg and arm bindings being removed "What is this"_

_Okina looked at her "Please take my dagger and these supplies and run get out of here survive, live" "what about my heart how will you prove my death" Okina raised the sack he grabbed before "I slaughtered a cow pig early on, I knew of your plans and I used you to get closer to Nawang forgive me, also before you go your aunty is in Kyoshi head west to reach the town, Nawang lied to you all these years he had no idea where she was only that she still lived"_

_Li Mei's eyes began to water "Thank you" she whispered and ran off._

Li Mei awoke next to the fire place tears in her eyes she had dosed off remembering her past few years she hugged her knees wishing that Serj was there to comfort her.

* * *

Toph, Sokka and Suki had successfully passed the half way mark and were taking a break; Toph had really out done herself by creating half of the bridge so quickly, the bridge was wide enough to fit two Kimodo Rhino pulled carriages side by side and high enough to avoid the waves from crashing over, she even had set up railings for safety so people wouldn't fall off and to top it off she made sure there were large gaps in the frame to ensure the water could flow under neath the bridge.

"Wow Toph you've done an awesome job"

Toph was stretching her limbs "Well what you expect from WORLDS greatest earth bender" she smirked, Suki laughed "well just rest up ok and if there's anything you want us to do just let us know, we feel kind of bad watching you do all the work."

Toph shrugged "Just stay out of my way so you guys don't get crushed or fall into the water"

They sat in silence until Sokka began talking "so Toph is this gonna be the first time you meet King Bumi" Toph shook her head.

"Nah I met the old guy a couple of times before, once five years ago at Zuko's coronation and a couple of times after that, but I've never been to his palace I want to see if he can teach me how to bend without using my hands and feet, Aang told me once he could bend earth with his face I wanna learn"

Suki asked a question "so do you guys think he really knows anything about the Earth hammer or whatever". Sokka nodded "I'm ninety nine percent sure, he's like a hundred and thirty years old and Omashu has an even bigger library than Ba Sing Se which I find really hard to believe". Toph began picking her toes "we should ask him if he knows anything about the Qimeng yi" Suki agreed "She's right we have to learn as much as we can about them".

"Yeah but what's their deal, I mean what are they trying to accomplish" Toph asked frustrated "We'll know when we find answers so until then we should just rest up and seek out King Bumi"

After half an hour Toph stood up "Ok breaks over let's get going again" She gave Sokka and Suki a quick warning before she started again. A few hours and half a mile of tunneling later they reached the other side. Suki and Sokka shielded their eyes from the light as Toph merely staered blankly into the horizon. The sun was setting but they had been in the dark for almost a whole day so the light stung their eyes. "The village is right in front of us about a hundred feet way" Toph called out.

Sokka saw the village in front of him, some villagers had crowded the area to see what was going on "Hi all" Sokka shouted waving. The three of them walked towards the villagers and explained their new tunnel and it's purpose.

* * *

Zuko was sitting in the royal guest house reviewing some of the reports and accounts his royal advisers had brought. They had taken it upon themselves to travel with the royal architects and bring their fire lord up to date with what had happened in the fire nation within the past three weeks. "These accounts seem fine, except this one I specifically ordered you all to give the southern water Tribe supplies every three months but here it says every nine months why is that" Zuko demanded.

"Fire lord Zuko we cannot risk sending our ships into those treacherous waters our ships will get damaged and our crew members may perish" one of the advisors explained "I spent two years of my life in an old ship searching for the avatar in the South pole and not once did our ship stop or break down, you will send supply ships to the Southern water tribe every three months, have I made myself clear" The advisors bowed "every three months it is Sir".

Zuko massaged his temples dealing with the advisors was always stressful they would never fully follow his orders, he sighed, the door to his room opened and Katara walked in "So having fun" "Yeah lots of fun" he replied as he stood up "Advisors that is all for today, dismissed" the advisors bowed and left the room.

"So what now Zuko" Katara asked "We need to leave soon I can leave the architects here and they will contact us when they have finished their tasks" Katara nodded "ok when should we leave" Zuko walked towards the door "Right now it has been almost three days since Aang and Serj left they and almost two days since Toph left with Suki and Sokka so we should take our leave and prepare for what's to come".

Zuko and Katara walked out of the room and headed towards the royal flag ship "Captain Jin prepare for takeoff we are headed for home" Jin nodded "Eye Eye Sir, you all heard prepare for takeoff" Zuko and Katara boarded and headed for Zuko's cabin, the royal advisers soon followed and boarded.

"Shit" Zuko yelled "What's wrong Zuko" Katara asked "I forgot to Send uncle a letter Asking if he can act a temporary fire lord" Zuko scurried over to his desk and grabbed a brush and a sheet of paper. "Guard" Zuko called out a soldier who was guarding the door entered "Sir you called" Zuko nodded "Sergeant Ryu please take this to the aviary and have this sent to my uncle's tea shop" the guard bowed "Of course Sir" he took the letter and set off for the aviary.

* * *

Serj was lying on Appa's saddle they had been in the air for quite a while, he hated sitting in silence or having nothing to do it always gave him time to think. Thinking isn't always bad but for Serj it was, Serj was a man of the present he didn't think about the future he focused more on the now and not on the when so when he had time to think he would remember past mistakes, so for Serj thinking led to remembering, which led to regret which led to him being ashamed and feeling guilty. As soon as the word mistake came into mind he remembered a car accident which he could have prevented by listening to others.

_It was ten thirty at night two days before Serj's seventeenth birthday, Serj was leaving his aunties house with his sister "Stay for the night, leave tomorrow when the sun is up and the rain has stopped" his aunty offered "No we will be ok we'll be home in no time" _

Oh how Serj wished he'd listened to his Aunties words

_Serj called his sister and hopped into the car, saying his final good bye's Serj started the car and took off, the night was dark and the moon was hiding behind the clouds so the only form of light that Serj had was the car lights, he could see fine there were no obstructions on the roads. He was listening quietly to the radio and his sister was asleep in the passenger seat._

_Serj had decided to avoid the main highway due to road work so he took the back roads to save time being cautious he kept to the speed limit he didn't want to risk anything while his sister was with him._

_Serj was about ten minutes from home when disaster struck he came around a turn but the road was too wet and as he began to straighten the car, the car began sliding Serj panicked he had two options one was to push down hard on the accelerator to spin the car but that could lead to the car flying over the edge of the cliff face so he took the second option he tapped the breaks slowly and tried to stop the car from sliding everywhere. _

_Serj tried his best but failed the left side of the car hit the slope of the hill causing the car to shoot up its side thus flipping the car onto its roof. Serj cursed as he untangled himself from the seat belt and rolled onto his knees "Serj" his sister cried out "Sis you ok" he called out calmly "My hand" Serj looked towards his sister and shock over took him "SIS" he kicked open his door and ran out to her side of the car "Arrghhh" Serj struggled as he tried to pry open the passenger door._

Serj was cut off from his memory_.  
_

"Serj… Hey Serj" "Wha…" "Have you heard anything I've said" Aang asked as he poked Serj "Nah man sorry was just thinking about stuff" "Oh well we've landed the lion turtle is waiting for us" Serj got up "ok no worries"

Serj jumped off Appa and looked around they had landed on a small island, the Island had no beach just a forest like area cut off but cliffs which dropped off into the water. "Ok let's go" Aang called out. Serj searched the area "So where is the lion turtle" Aang smiled "Where on him" Serj was shocked "Wha…this whole island is the lion turtle" "Yup". "Whoa no kidding how big is this guy"

"I'll go ahead ok" Serj nodded "Sure thing"

Serj wandered around the lion turtle and began humming to himself trying to calm himself from the memory. "I'm the king of the forest, I'm king of the trees, I'm the king of the oceans and the wave's in the sea's" Serj dived off the side of the cliff into the water "I'll dive into the water and swim around a bit" Serj Stopped swimming and saw Aang standing in front of a giant face "And then I see a face Holyyyyyy Sshiiiiiiiit"

* * *

**This chapter is for my sister Luckily she only suffered minor cuts and bruises when i saw the car the next day i realised that it could have been much worse. Sorry Sis for my Mistake.**

**Shout out to xxoholly14 for the idea of writing something about Li Mei's past.**

**Nawang is Tibetan for possessive **


	16. Breakthrough's

**Sorry for the late update guys was stuck trying to figure out what to write.**

**Disclaimer I don't own avatar or any of its characters**

* * *

**16. Breakthrough's**

Serj stared in complete Awe everything that had amazed him in his life so far was insignificant to the sight of the Lion turtles face, its features were the same as any humans, a nose, two very defined eyes, which probably held the secrets of the world. Age was completely shown on the lion turtles face due to the creases and wrinkles adorning it.

Serj examined the turtles face closer and noticed that the creases and wrinkles were actually the symbols of each nation the water symbol located on his forehead the air symbol positioned between its eye brows and Earth and fire were positioned on each cheek, its tusks half the size of his own height and each of its whiskers were about fifteen feet long. Rocks covered in moss stretched down from its chin making it look as if the turtle had a goatee, its ears similar to an elf and its eye brows were bushy, Serj chuckled as he remembered Mr. Kenyon and his eye brows.

Serj swam over to Aang "He's huge" Aang nodded "probably the oldest living creature in the world" he responded.

With a quick and graceful movement the lion turtle raised its left paw from under the water lifting Aang and Serj so they could stand and speak clearly. Aang bowed deeply and Serj followed his example. _"Greetings young humans I have been expecting you for some time"_ Serj stared blankly he could have sworn that the lion turtle didn't open his mouth to speak.

Aang bowed again "we seek your wisdom and knowledge about the sacred weapons and what power's they bring"

"_In the days of old during the time when the benders were in their infancy the spirits of Water, Earth, Fire and Air forged four weapons each symbolizing a nation, and the materials that were used were provided by the elemental dragons themselves"_ It was Aang's turn to be shocked "But the dragons besides Ran and Shao were all killed by the fire benders for sport"

"_Yes those dragons suffered a terrible fate however those were the offspring of the Fire dragons as you have pointed out Ran and Shao are the dragons which govern Fire there is however six other dragons therefore eight in total two for water, two for earth, two for fire and two for Air still remain in hiding"_

"What else can you tell us about the weapons" Aang asked

"_Each weapon was forged for the avatar's use only granting him special abilities in each bending style" _the Lion turtle began reciting the inscription that Aang and Zuko had found earlier.

_Four Sacred weapons_

_Designed for the planet's spirit_

_Once in the hands of the Planets mortal form_

_New powers shall be bestowed upon thee _

_Weapons representing each nation _

_Hidden within them secrets of _

_Water, Earth, Fire and Air._

Aang stood puzzled "What Secrets does the inscription speak of"

"_The Secrets of Water, Earth and Fire has already been revealed to you through your companions"_ "I don't understand" Aang cried out confused _"Think what skill does the water bending girl have that others do not" _Aang face lit up "She can concentrate and bend the water within a living body, hence blood bending" _"Correct and what skill does the Petite earth bending girl have that others do not"_ "She can bend metal" Aang answered _"And the Dagger which was brought to you by him, granted you the ability to bend white fire"_

The Lion turtle looked towards Serj _"Chufen Dai I am thankful for you returning the dagger without it the secret of White Fire would have been lost"_ Serj went blank and looked towards Aang, Aang looked back at Serj and smiled "See Serj were learning a lot from the lion turtle" "Uh he just thanked me for bringing back the dagger" Aang looked confused "No he didn't I would have heard him say so"

"_Chufen Dai only you heard that message, I am capable of speaking directly into one's mind, that message was for your thoughts only, Seek the goddesses for more information"_ Serj nodded dumbly.

"What about the weapon for Air what skill does it unlock" Aang asked breaking the silence which had taken over, Serj's expression changed to a hopeful look "Maybe it teaches you some super awesome deadly air bending technique that sucks the very air out of a living organisms body" Serj announced with his arms raised in the air to add emphasis.

Aang cringed at the idea "Serj the air nomads are a peaceful race and our style of fighting lacks any finishing moves" Serj sighed in defeat "Ok so what skill does it grant" he asked.

The lion turtle answered as if its conversation with Serj had not happened, _"As the young Avatar mentioned the Air nomads were a peaceful race they were granted this sense of peace by the Spirit of Air who was the founder of tranquility and peace. Therefore grants a passive skill, one that will ensure the constant cycle of the Avatar" _"And that is" Serj asked impatiently _"The power of rebirth, If the Avatar is killed in the Avatar state the spirit of the planet will not suffer the same fate and the cycle will not be broken"._

Aang swallowed hard, Serj noticed this and also noticed the cold sweat running down Aang's face "Well let's hope it doesn't come to that then".

Serj scratched his chin "Ok so you're saying that the weapons grant Aang with these skills but he can learn them by simply practicing with his friends well except for the Air bending one" Serj debated

"_Yes that is true but the weapons grant these skills instantly, however they do serve another purpose they give the wielder the ability to control the dragons"_ Aang took a step back "is that why the Qimeng yi are after the weapons if they obtain even one of the weapons they can cause some serious damage"

"_Young avatar you must collect the weapons and harness the powers they grant but be warned the weapons are not the only way to control the dragons and the enemy knows this as well, also as I have said the weapons grant you and only you the secrets of each bending style but anyone who wields the weapons gains control over the dragons"_

"But I already wield the dagger of fire my body absorbed it" Aang explained _"Each weapon has a different outcome, the dagger will soon remove itself and return to its original form, but you must protect it" _Aang swallowed "Umm will it uhh hurt when it rematerializes"_"it will simply reappear as if it had never been absorbed"_ Aang breathed out in relief.

"_Be warned Young Avatar White fire can only be produced by maintaining a calm spirit and is fueled by unconditional love and passion, you must remember whom you hold closest to your heart otherwise you cannot summon white flames"_ Aang nodded to this piece of wisdom. Serj laughed "passion huh" he thought, oh he had to let Toph know this juicy piece of information.

"These weapons do they have names or do we have to call them fire dagger or earth hammer all the time" Serj asked.

"_The dagger is known as Huo dāo yè, the Earth hammer is known as Tu chuí zi, the water spear is known as Shui máo and the Staff of Air is known as Feng Zhang"_

Serj looked impressed he always liked it when weapons had cool names like Excalibur or Narsil. "Oh another thing could you tell us the locations of the weapons" he asked patently _"I cannot the weapons are guarded by people whom the dragons deem worthy and they are frequently moved, It has even surprised me that you located Huo dāo yè so quickly"_ Serj Laughed "well the guy I got it from wasn't, how'd you say it, honorable or worthy enough to guard it".

Serj began pondering how the dagger had even been brought to his world, it obviously had to have been brought or sent by someone but who, why and how Serj wondered. _"The answers you seek can be found by requesting another audience with the goddesses Chufen dai, the next time you meet you will be armed with the right questions"_

"What about the dragons themselves how can we find them" _"you will be able to locate them when the weapons are in your possession or if the dragons seek you themselves"_. "What will make the dragons come find us, I mean not even the evil of fire lord Ozai was enough to summon them"

"_The dragons do not trifle with the evils of man, only if the evils of man involve the dragons will they appear, the last time that occurred was 80 years ago when dragon hunting was introduced by Sozin, the earth dragon created large tunnels and caverns underneath the civilization of the sun warriors. Sadly the damage had already been done and only Ran and Shao survived"_

Aang was saddened by what he had heard "Too think that one man caused so much pain and destruction not only to the world but to his own culture". _"Young avatar what's done is done, neither you nor any other can change what has occurred but you can change the course of the future."_

Aang sighed "your right", he stood tall and proud "I will not fail I will make sure the future is full of peace and happiness for all" Serj laughed "awwwww little Aangy is steeping up into the real man's world"

Aang pushed Serj "Cut it out" he laughed

Aang pulled out his bison whistle and blew within a few seconds Appa could be seen flying towards them. Aang bowed deeply "Thank you great master for the insight you have provided us with we will make sure that it will be used to prevent whatever disaster is set to occur" With that said Aang bowed again.

"Uh yeah see ya later and thanks" Serj yelled out not knowing what else to say.

The two newly informed men climbed up on to Appa.

"_Remember young ones the future is not set in stone you can bend it to your will just as you can bend the elements" _Serj and Aang nodded and watched as the lion turtle dived into the water. _"Remember Chufen dai, seek out the goddesses soon, your task will not be an easy one for this I am sure, you must prepare yourself for your role."_ Serj nodded knowing full well that message was for his thoughts only.

"Well that was eventful" Aang called out as he steered Appa above the clouds "Yeah you said it" Serj answered as he began wondering what sort of role he was to play.

"So what now" Serj shouted over the blowing wind "we go back to Kyoshi and wait till the others come or send word summoning us" Aang shouted back "Fair enough" Serj mumbled as he leant back on Appa's saddle.

Serj was abruptly awoken "oi wake up" Serj opened his eyes "Wha…" Serj noticed that they were still flying "Take over the reins I'm tried I wanna sleep now" Aang complained. Serj rubbed the sleep from his eyes "how long was I out" he yawned "Couple of hours" Aang replied getting comfortable.

"We can fly for a few more hours but then we will have to call it a day so Appa can get some rest to" Serj nodded and made his way to the reins.

"So Appa buddy how you been". The bison let out a loud energetic groan "I'll take that as I've got plenty of energy to go" Serj said as he laughed, Appa let out a smaller groan in reply.

* * *

Katara sighed out in boredom she had spent the last few hours in the royal library searching for anything about the weapons but she couldn't find anything so she closed the book she was reading and stood up "Urgh this is so frustrating" she shouted.

Zuko chuckled as he walked into the library "No luck" he asked

Katara turned around with both hands on her hips "What does it look like" she said frustrated "Zuko you really have to update this library all the books I've gone through are useless and speak of how great Sozin was for starting the war it's so boring " She picked up a book and hurled it into the wall behind her.

Zuko laughed "You're so beautiful when you're angry" he walked over to her and hugged her from behind; he took in a deep breath breathing in her unique aroma. Katara calmed down and embraced Zuko's hug "My My you're awfully affectionate today". Zuko smiled into her hair "Well it's been so long since I spent some quality time with my water princess, how about we do something right here to relieve you of boredom"

Katara turned around and hugged Zuko back "well I think were due for a little stress reliving session" She said as she met his lips with hers. They both shared a passionate kiss before breaking off for some air "Oh spirits how long has it been since we've been together like this" Katara moaned as Zuko nuzzled her neck.

"Too long" Zuko Lifted Katara onto one of the desks behind them and kissed her again he began moving his hands down from her waist to her thighs deepening the kiss, he lifted his hands back up until he was cupping her breasts "Zuko" she cried in pleasure as he began massaging her breasts through her garments.

The two passionate lovers laid on the desk, Zuko on his back and Katara on top kissing.

"Lord Zuko" one of the servants called out as he ran into the library causing both of them to jump, Katara quickly straightened up her clothes and grabbed a book to hide her face, Zuko however wore a scowl that could have killed a small animal "In here" ordered.

"Sorry to bother your studies sir but you asked to notified when the lady Toph and friends arrived in Omashu well they have and are currently waiting for King Bumi to see them"

Zuko cursed himself for his stupidity he should have told the servants to tell him the next day "Thank you for the message dismissed, oh and no more disturbances I have a lot to get... eh done". The servant turned and left the room, "well that was surprising so what needs to be done" Katara said as she put the book down, Zuko walked up to her slyly "Yes it was now where were we, oh I remember" he said cheekily as he grabbed Katara in his arms and kissed her again.

Katara giggled and returned the kiss with much enthusiasm.

* * *

**Some Zutara for you.**

**Ok so how was it was it good R&R**


	17. The Crazy King and Friends

**Disclaimer I don't own avatar or any of it's characters**

* * *

**17. The Crazy King and Friends**

Toph sat in the throne room, arms crossed waiting for king Bumi to make his appearance, She decided to take a ride on one of the mail delivery carts like Aang had mentioned before, forcing Suki and Sokka to ride with her, but they ended up going so fast that they derailed the cart and crashed causing massive property damage. They had been arrested by the guards and taken to be sentenced by King Bumi.

The guards stood at attention when Bumi entered the throne room and sat down.

One of the guards spoke "Your highness we arrested these vandals after they caused massive property damage using our mail delivery system" King Bumi laughed maniacally "So in other words they went postal, ha get it postal, mail delivery system" A quiet cough was heard before Sokka started laughing and had everyone look at him.

"What it was funny" he said scratching his head sheepishly.

King Bumi faced the young warriors "So we meet again, Lady Toph and Suki" "hey don't forget about me" Sokka pouted "And of course sarcastic Sokka" Bumi laughed again. As soon as the guards heard the names of the young travelers they immediately bowed and apologized.

Toph played it smooth "No problem you were just doing your job, just bill my dad for the damages" King Bumi laughed once more "So young ones what brings you to my humble home, I'm sure you came for a reason"

The three nodded "Yeah we sure did but can we talk to you about it privately" Sokka whispered into Bumi's ear "you never know who's listening in" Bumi nodded "follow me to my study". They followed Bumi to his private study, "sit anywhere you see that's comfortable" he said as he sat down at his desk "So what is so important that we have to talk privately".

Sokka spoke first "Have you heard of the Qǐméng yī" Sokka asked, king Bumi stood up his face hardened and he became more serious "your right this is something we need to talk about privately" he walked over to the door and closed it. "And yes I know of the Qǐméng yī, a very secretive organization, I also know much about their plans I have been following their actions for some time I even have a mole in their ranks"

"So how long have you known about them" Suki asked

"I found it when I was about twenty years old, I stumbled upon the document in the library which had been left by a high positioned noble man, the document revealed much on their plans, but I'm sure that most of it has changed including it's leaders" "Can we see it Toph asked" King Bumi looked at her puzzled.

Toph waved her hand in her face "Oh come on Aang always told me you were one for jokes" King Bumi laughed.

"So can we see it" Sokka asked again "King Bumi opened his desk and pulled out several pages "This is all of it what got my attention was how it mentioned something about Sacred weapons of the Avatar" Sokka looked up from the papers "That's why we came to see you, we wanted to know if you knew it's whereabouts so we can get it before the Qǐméng yī".

Bumi rubbed his chin "I once laid eyes on the sacred hammer Tu chuí zi before it had been dismantled, it was magnificent, to think a hammer with such power that it could reduce mountains into rubble" "So where can we find it" Suki asked.

"Right now, In two places" Bumi answered "The hilt of the hammer can be found in avatar Kyoshi's statue and the head of the hammer can be found in the great divide" Suki looked confused "but there was never any information on its presence, not even Oyaji knew" King Bumi laughed "that's because it was hidden by a Mad Genius".

Sokka looked at him and shrugged "He's right, there's a thin line between madness and Genius and Bumi uses it as a jump rope"

King Bumi laughed manically again "That's what makes it fun"

"Ok now where was I" "You were telling us where the parts of the hammer were" Bumi nodded "ahh yes, well have you ever looked closely at the fan attached to Kyoshi's statue, well one of the fan's guard's is actually the hilt of the hammer" Suki looked stunned "wow that's so clever"

Bumi laughed "Isn't it, it's hidden in plain sight, it's seen but unseen" "What about the head of the hammer" Toph asked unimpressed. Bumi smiled "Now that's more of a challenge, I myself was never able to find it after being dismantled, I was told an old poem but even with my genius I couldn't find it"

Toph piped up in interest "well spit it out, how does the poem go" "Toph" Suki scolded "That's no way to talk to a king" Toph huffed in annoyance "Sorry Mom" Bumi cackled loudly as the girls argued "This happen a lot" he asked Sokka "Usually it's Toph and my sister but things change" Sokka replied shrugging.

"Sorry you had to see that King Bumi, so the poem you spoke of how did it go" Bumi looked as if he was in deep thought.

"It goes like this,

_When the winds of north, south, east and west meet _

_Shall it be buried beneath one's feet?_

_A pillar of earth is to be raised quite steep_

_Allowing the air to carve in deep, _

_Once the air has shown its love _

_The head of the hammer will fall from above." _

"Wow that sounded really romantic" Suki said sighing "What kind of poem was that" Sokka asked "I can't believe you couldn't figure it out Bumi, its simple find where the air meets, raise a tall enough pillar of earth and let the wind carve its way through" he explained satisfied with himself.

King Bumi cackled "Ahh young people and their rash thoughts, I knew what the poem meant but only an Air bender can see where all the winds meet, hence why I couldn't find it"

"Oh well…uh…" Sokka was at a loss for words, Toph and Suki laughed at him "Oh come on I didn't know that only the Air benders knew where the air meets".

Toph smiled "well I guess that me and Aang will have to go together to get the head of the hammer, anyways, so Sokka did you find out anything interesting after reading the documents" Sokka nodded yeah a little most of the info is out dated but it's still good, I mean what they did in the past can reveal to us what they plan on doing in the future and how" Sokka went back to reading the document.

"So Bumi what can you tell us about your mole" Suki asked

"My mole is a skilled scout and is extremely talented in Intel gathering, he has been a member of the Qǐméng yī for the past five years, he started off as a lowly guard and now he is one of the most trusted scouts for the leader himself however I am still waiting for his yearly report but I do receive coded letters now and then which tell me whether he is fine or in danger"

"What's his name" Toph asked "You know just so we are careful we don't take him out by mistake" "His name is Okina".

"Ooh ooh" Sokka yelled excitedly "I think I just found the name of their leader, it say's here that the leaders son always take's his father's place when the time is right and the previous leaders name was Hyun-Ki and his son's name is Deshi".

"Sokka you realize that document is a hundred and five years old the leader now must be Deshi's son" Bumi explained "Oh yeah I forgot about that, I guess we have to wait for Okina to arrive, when will he drop off his report next"

"I a few day's I will have it sent to you in Kyoshi"

"Nah it's cool King B, we can wait a couple of days, there's also another reason why I came, can you teach me how to bend with my face" Toph asked "Only if you teach me how to metal bend" answered Bumi "Deal" Bumi and Toph shook hands.

"Ok while you guys throw rocks at each other me and Suki are going to go shopping and stuff" Sokka said getting up from his seat "Oooh sounds like fun" Suki clapped excitedly "Lets go babe" Sokka and Suki walked outside hand in hand.

"Ok now that those two losers' are gone lets get started" Toph cracked her knuckles. King Bumi cackled "yes lets"

* * *

"Iroh You have a letter from Lee, ahh wait I mean Fire Lord Zuko" Iroh looked up from his newly mixed brew "Ahh a letter from my nephew, it has been some time since I last heard from him, Thank you Jin" Jin bowed and returned to serving the customers.

Iroh smiled ever since he returned to Ba Sing Se he had looked for a suitable tea maid and he ended up finding one of his old customers, so he hired her and began teaching her the ways of brewing the most delicious tea's. Iroh walked over to his office and sat at his desk opening the letter.

_Dear Uncle_

_How are you coping within the horrid clasps of the world's worst city? _

Iroh let out a small chuckle "Ah my nephew it could not be better" he mumbled

_I am in need of your assistance uncle something bad has come to my attention and I need you to meet me in the fire nation where I will discuss the matter with you in person._

Iroh rubbed his chin "Hmmm"

_Katara and the other's will be in the fire nation soon as wel,l I have already sent them a letter telling them to meet at the palace, there is much to be explained. Uncle I really need your help and guidance with this problem I may even have to ask for help from the White Lotus society._

_Until then stay safe and I will see you soon_

_Zuko_

"Hmmm, this sounds serious, huh the letter is not yet finished"

_Ps. Uncle I have met some one who makes tea as good as you her name is Li Mei she is a citizen of Kyoshi and a friend to us. If I have your permission I would like her to work with you and learn she seems excited enough and honestly her tea is something you would be proud of. _

"What my nephew has been looking for tea brewers, he must be picking up his uncle's love for tea" Iroh let out a small laugh.

"Jin come in here please I wish to speak with you" Jin put down the tea pots she was holding and walked into Iroh's office" Yes Iroh how can I help"

"Jin I will need to close my shop for a few weeks possibly longer something urgent must be attended to in the fire nation" Jin looked disappointed "Of course, when will you leave" "I will leave within the week, if you could please help me spread the word that I will be closing shop for a while and help me board up the windows" Jin nodded "yes of course"

Iroh began wondering what could be so urgent that Zuko would ask for him to leave Ba Sing Se.

* * *

Days passed and Toph was finally getting the hang of bending with her face "Wow, this is harder than I thought, what about you King B, mastered metal bending yet" King Bumi struggled "No but I can bend the metal slightly, it would be easier if I could see like you, you know with the vibrations, I guess I should practice earth bending blind folded for a while"

Toph laughed "Yeah I guess you should, thanks for the lessons King B I appreciate it" "it was my honor to teach the worlds greatest earth bender" Toph smiled "You know it" They both burst into laughter.

"King Bumi there is a Man in the foyer seeking audience with you, I asked for his name but all he said was Report for the King's ear's only" Bumi nodded "That would be our friend" "Jahan send the man to my study, and please fetch Master Sokka and Lady Suki and tell them also to meet us in my private study, and with haste" Jahan bowed, yes King Bumi.

"Lets go Toph Okina has returned with his report" Toph stretched her arms "Ok lead the way"

Toph and Bumi reached the office and saw Okina sitting on the couch in Bumi's study.

"Okina how are you it has been a while" Bumi asked as he sat at his desk, Okina stood up "Your majesty I bring you my report" Bumi raised his hand "you will wait until the others arrive, by the way this is Master Toph Be Fong I am sure you heard of her" Okina bowed "Of course who hasn't heard of the only metal bender in the whole world"

"She isn't the only one anymore she has been teaching me"

"Really well that must be something, if I may ask who the others that will be coming are"

"Master Sokka and Lady Suki will also be attending our little meeting they will be here shortly"

Five minutes passed silently before Sokka and Suki arrived

"Hey sorry were late" Toph sighed "Bout time, lets get started then"

"Okina you may begin with your report" Okina bowed

"Thank you, well their plans have changed drastically in the last year, their leader Jangbu stumbled upon some ancient texts proving their suspisions about the sacred avatar weapons, the texts reveled information on the four sacred weapons in which grants the wielder the power to control the elemental dragons"

All except Bumi's mouths dropped "Elemental dragons?" they questioned simultaneously.

"Yes the weapons grant anyone who holds the weapons control over these dragons causing Jangbu to change their plans, he plans on using the dragons to gain control over the elements, in turn he will use the dragons to cause several devastating natural disasters which will wipe out the all the major cities in the world leaving him to be the most wealthiest and powerful man in the world allowing the people to come to him for aid, this will allow him to seize power and evidentially control the world"

"He also knows that the avatar already obtained the fire dagger and has sent me to keep surveillance over his new companion, I believe his name is Serj, he also mentioned that an all seer had for seen Serj's arrival and that he would play a major role in destroying Jangbu's plans"

"So he's asked you to keep an eye on Serj then, Are you actually going to report back to this Jangbu" Toph asked impatiently.

"Yes but I will not report anything too important just enough so Jangbu won't get suspicious, hell you can even tell him that I'm a mole working for King Bumi"

Toph was not satisfied "I'm going to question you to see if you're lying I wont be satisfied until you answer my questions" Okina nodded.

"Ok question one who's side are you really on ours or theirs"

"Yours" "ok good, second question everything you just told us, was it all true"

"Yes" "ok, third and final question do you have any intentions on betraying us"

Okina looked hurt "What are you crazy I've been working for King Bumi for five years and he is like a father to me, you think I would betray him." "Yes or no" Toph asked firmly.

"No"

Toph smiled "I believe ya, you passed"

"Can I continue with my report now" Toph nodded "sure thing"

"Ok Jangbu also sent a small army to Kyoshi to find the earth hammer but failed thanks to the avatar and his companions, they suffered massive casualties and were not able to locate the hammer"

"Yeah we already know that and we also know that their Intel for the hammer wasn't totally wrong half of the hammer is in Kyoshi and the other half is in the great Divide" Sokka explained.

"Another thing how did Jangbu manage to get members from all the nations together" Suki asked. Okina shrugged "don't know"

"One more thing will you be coming with us back to Kyoshi we're suppose to meet up with the rest of the gang there" Sokka asked. Okina nodded "Oh I have a question for you, is there a woman there her name is Li Mei and she lives with her aunty"

Toph cocked an eye brow "Yeah but how'd you know about her, oh she's involved with Serj so don't get any idea's" Okina wave his hands in front of him "Oh no no no, it's just I met her a few years back when I first infiltrated the Qǐméng yī".

Okina explained how he had used her to get closer to Jangbu and his son and how he saved her life in return by sending her to Kyoshi to live with her aunty.

"Well I think Serj needs to hear that and I don't know if she will be happy to see you either" Toph suggested.

Okina simply nodded

"Ok since we got so much info I think we should head back to Kyoshi, pick up the hilt of the hammer wait till the others arrive, plus it will only take us about a day to get there thanks to Toph's tunnel, so I say we leave now" Sokka suggested.

"Yeah we'd better we have like two days left before our time limit runs out" Suki added

"Thanks Bumi for everything, it's been a great help" Suki bowed

"Yeah thanks for the great info Aang's gonna filp" Sokka shook Bumi's hand

"Hey Old timer just because I'm not here to whoop your but in to gear doesn't mean you can slack off in your training" Toph warned

King Bumi Laughed like a mad man "Just come and visit soon"

The Four warriors bowed and left Omashu.

* * *

**What you think R&R**


	18. Misfortune Never Fails

**I just remembered that you guy's don't fully know what's in Serj's bag so here what's in his bag**

**Pants, belt, note book and chemistry text book, role of magnesium, pens, lighter, empty popper, duck tape, scissors **

**I wonder what he can do with those thing's, well read on and find out.**

**Disclaimer i don't own avatar or any of its characters.  
**

* * *

**18. Misfortune, the kind of fortune that never fails**

Serj needed to get back to Kyoshi fast, he had to make sure Li Mei was ok, he had a gut feeling that something was wrong "Aang double time" he shouted "I have a bad feeling, we need to hurry" Aang noticed the desperation in Serj's eyes and nodded "Appa Yip Yip". They had made it within the hour and landed just outside Kyoshi, Serj jumped of Appa.

"Something's not right" he said as he scouted the area "were are the Kyoshi warrior's"

"Where are the villager's" Aang questioned as he walked towards the town hall, stopping suddenly a few feet from one of the windows, he quickly ran back to Serj "There are some armed men holding all the villagers hostage in the town hall" "Qǐméng yī?" Serj questioned.

Aang shook his head "No they aren't wearing the same armor but we can assume that they are thugs or something like that" Serj nodded "did you get a good look at where they were standing"

Aang shook his head "no but if we cause a ruckus outside we can get some of them to come out" Serj shook his head "no that won't work, if we harm one of them outside then they will get suspicious and start attacking the villagers" Serj began thinking "Hmmm what would he do"

Serj clicked his fingers "I got it, hey is my bag still on Appa" Aang nodded

"Good, follow me quickly" Serj ran to Appa with Aang flowing closely. He climbed onto Appa's back and grabbed his bag "Ok first things first get Appa to fly away so no one can see him" Aang frowned "Just do it, trust me this is going to be a stealth mission, we can't have anyone know that we are here".

Reluctantly Aang complied "Go and hide boy", Appa grunted and took off.

Serj began tearing through is bag "ok it has to be here somewhere, ah found it" Serj pulled out a role of metal, Aang looked at him "What's that" Serj smiled "just a part of my genius plan, This Aang is magnesium, I stole it from my chemistry class, it's a special metal that releases a really bright light when burned"

Aang looked confused "and that's gonna help how"

"Oh you'll see, where's the armory I need some explosives" Aang looked worried "Uh you sure that's going to be safe" Serj nodded "yeah I only need a small amount". Aang led Serj to the armory "those barrels are filled with blasting jelly".

Serj smirked "perfect" he ripped a large portion of the magnesium and handed it to Aang "Cut this into small pieces" he ordered.

Serj reached for his bag "Hmm I need something to put it in" he pulled out an empty popper, some duck tape, a small pair of scissors and a lighter "this'll do" he cut the popper open and scooped up some blasting jelly.

"Done" Aang called out holding the now torn up metal sheet

"Good hand them over" Serj took the small pieces of magnesium and mixed them in the jelly, satisfied that the metal and jelly were mixed well enough he taped the popper back together. Serj looked at his homemade bomb "Beautiful isn't it"

Aang laughed "whatever you say"

"Ok I need a wick of some kind" Serj began looking around "will this do" Aang asked holding some candle string. Serj grabbed it from his had "Yeah perfect, Ok I need some weapons hmm, ah, yeah awesome" Serj grabbed a club and some throwing knives and got up to leave.

"Hey what are you planning" Aang asked stopping Serj from leaving the room.

"Ok here's the plan this little bomb I made is called a flash bang when the jelly explodes it burns the magnesium which causes a loud bang and a large flash of light temporally blinding and deafening anyone who happens to be looking in its direction, so what were gonna do is get everyone in the room to look out the front door and throw it in blinding them, when that happens you burst through the front door and I'll go through one of the windows, we take out the bad guys before they can see"

Aang rubbed his head "This might actually work" Serj shook his head "no it will work, now let's make some noise" Serj and Aang ran out of the armory and headed towards the town hall.

"Ok Aang go make some noise" Aang ran over to the front door and began banging and shouting

Serj pulled out the lighter and lit the flash bang's wick "Ready set now" he tossed the flash bang through the open doors and "Bang", Serj could here everyone cry out in pain. Sorry villagers he thought as he pulled himself through an open window "Aang Take em out".

Serj ran to the nearest thug and grabbed his club, he quickly swung the club and smacked the thugs knees popping them out of place, the thug screamed out in pain and swung his hands blindly to where Serj had been, but Serj was already attacking the next thug smacking his sword from out of his hands causing the thugs wrists to break.

Within a minute Serj and Aang had secured the town hall "Wow Serj that was awesome" Serj smiled "and people said you don't learn things from watching TV"

"What"

Serj shrugged "Uh never mind", "Is everyone ok" Aang asked as he began checking the villagers

"Aang Li Mei's not here I'm gonna go check her house, tie up these guys would ya"

"Serj you must hurry, they dragged her out of here, I am afraid they will do unspeakable things to her" Yi-Min cried out.

Without hesitating Serj left the town hall and ran towards Li Mei's home "Li Mei" he shouted as he burst through the door causing the hinges to snap out of place.

"Welcome home" a sinister voice called out "We want to talk to you, you wouldn't want something bad to happen to Li Mei now do you".

Serj scanned the room and noticed two other men, one was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and the other had a dagger to Li Mei's throat. "What do you want" Serj demanded.

"Money what else, so how much is she worth to you" the man raised his hand, the thug holding the knife to Li Mei's throat began caressing her neck with the blade, Li Mei smirked and nodded.

"Enough to Kill", Serj quickly pulled out the throwing knives and threw them at the leader, in a instant two knives were lodged into his chest, sparing no time Serj threw more knives at the man who was leaning against the wall, planting one in his face and the other in his neck, the man began to struggle as he slowly drowned in his own blood.

His heart dropped when Li Mei screamed but as he turned to face her he witnessed Li Mei grab the thugs hand snapping his thumb, as she broke the thug's thumb she twirled around and released a few quick jabs across his chest and arms, the thug screamed out in pain and collapsed to the ground.

"Serj your back" Li Mei cried as she hugged him "You've saved me once again" Serj laughed nervously "You could say that I guess, I'm not good at throwing knives" Li Mei looked at the two dead men "Could have fooled me" Serj laughed "Hey you never told me you could fight"

Li Mei shrugged "You never asked, plus there's a lot you don't know about me"

"Well then I guess I have to start asking the right questions then" Li Mei laughed "I guess you do"

"Come on lets go check up on the other villagers" Serj began walking towards the door "Hey help me with this mess first". Serj flinched "Aww man" "Now" Li Mei ordered "Your mess so you clean to" Serj nodded dumbly "Yes ma'am" Serj picked up one of the soldiers and put him on his shoulder and left the house he made his way in to the forest and placed the man down he returned and carried the second man into the forest.

"Li Mei do you have a shovel" Serj asked as he walked back in "Yes why" she asked looking up from where she was scrubbing "I'm going to bury them" Li Mei grew confused "Why they got what they deserved, if it was someone I knew then I'd understand".

Serj nodded "True but in the end thugs or relatives they are the same when they die" Li Mei looked into his eyes "So you want to make them graves" Serj nodded "My teacher used to say when I got into fights that even though they are my enemies I should still show them the same respect I show towards him" Li Mei smiled softly "he sounds like a wise man, the shovel is in the back"

Serj grabbed the shovel and ran back to the forest to properly bury the deceased.

* * *

Zuko made his way back to his office, Iroh would soon be in the fire nation and that meant he could properly help Aang and the others, as he walked towards his office he notice that the door was open slightly, he slowed down and quietly opened the door.

"Hello Zuzu" a female voice spoke out.

"Azula" Zuko shouted as he fell into his bending stance "what are you doing here you're supposed to be in prison.

"Oh about that, well you're guards were quite the fools leaving my cell unsupervised for ten minutes everyday" Azula began prowling around Zuko's desk.

"What do you what Azula"

"Oh not much, just you're head on a platter and father restored as the greatest fire lord to ever live"

Zuko laughed "It's been five years after the war ended everyone is living in peace and prosperity not even our fire nation soldiers would want to go to war unless, they were defending their nation"

Azula grew furious, she was the one who was supposed to laugh at Zuko not him laugh at her "You will pay big brother"

She attacked sending a large pillar of blue fire towards Zuko, Zuko dodged and shot a blast of his own. Azula was stunned at the power of Zuko's bending he had never been this powerful even on the day of the comet.

Zuko sent out a few more blasts of fire as he moved closer to Azula "Why are you so hell bent on bringing back Chaos and hate into the world, cant you see that the people or the world are happy, that our people are happy yet you want to destroy that…just like what happened to ours"

The last sentence that Zuko spoke came out in a whisper but Azula still heard it "What are you saying big brother" she asked as she swiped Zuko's legs from under him.

"That because of A STUPID FUCKIN WAR our family broke up that mother was banished, that father became a Megalomaniacal psychopath, burning and banishing his only son because he spoke out of turn, and molding his only daughter into some sort of war tool"

Azula stood stunned Zuko had never opened up about anything "What are you saying" she asked again.

"WHAT I'M SAYING IS THAT BECAUSE OF WAR I LOST MY FAMILY, I LOST MY MOTHER AND MY SISTER BECAUSE OF ONE MAN'S STUPID DREAM TO RULE THE WORLD" Zuko threw his arms to the floor creating a large flair of fire to surround him.

"Azula you need help let me help you, become the young woman you were supposed to be, not the one that father turned you into" Zuko was on the verge of tears. "Become my sister again"

Azula laughed "This speak of family, is a load of water tribe filth, true relationships are controlled with fear and respect".

Zuko lowered his head "You leave me no choice", he performed a wind mill and sent a large arch of fire towards Azula, taking her by surprise, causing her to trip, Zuko pounced and landed beside her with a fist of fire aimed for her throat.

"Do it she cried, prove that you are not as weak as father made you out to be"

Zuko raised his fist and was about to strike

"NO, you mustn't" a blessed voice called out "She need's to stay alive, let Serj speak with her when he arrives, he is blessed by us and will be able to help, she mustn't be killed other wise this war you are fighting with in yourself will be lost"

Zuko looked around to see where the voice was coming from but saw no one "I am Shén nǚ zhuān and I promise you that Serj will be able to help" Zuko lowered his fist and stood up.

"Your weak big brother, WEAK" Zuko grabbed Azula's hands and dragged her out of the room, almost bumping into Katara.

"Zuko what's going on I heard shouting and…hey is that…" Zuko nodded "Yes it is I need to get her somewhere secure" Katara looked confused "What's going on" she asked "She need's help and apparently Serj can help her"

* * *

Serj and Li Mei walked back to the town hall hand in hand "So" Serj began breaking the silence that had fallen upon them "Who taught you how to fight" Li Mei smiled "Well when I first came to Kyoshi I was scared and timid so my aunty introduced me to one of the Kyoshi warriors, we became god friends and she taught me this was probably a year after the war about 4 years ago"

"So what's her name" Serj asked "Tylee" she replied

"Hey I know her she's one of Suki and Sokka's friends".

Li Mei nodded "Yes and she happens to know the human body better than he way around Kyoshi" Serj laughed "So those jabs and punches you performed were aimed for pressure points then"

"Yes, and let me tell you that her style of fighting is probably one of the best"

"No doubt about it" Serj replied

They reached the town hall, "Li Mei" Yi Min cried out as she hugged Li Mei

Serj smiled and began looking for Aang "Aang where are you" "Over here" he replied. Aang was speaking with Oyaji "Were just thinking, why did these thugs attack Kyoshi"

"Simple" Serj stated "They knew that Kyoshi had been attacked recently by the Qǐméng yī, and that the Kyoshi warriors were still recovering from their wounds, so they decided to attack when Kyoshi was defenseless"

Oyaji nodded "Hmm I suppose your right", "but what about Zuko's builders didn't they help" asked Aang "They couldn't even if they wanted to, most of them are not benders and the whole village was taken by surprise"

"Wow it's a good thing we came early then isn't it Serj"

"Yeah it is, I wonder when the others will get here" he asked aloud

Oyaji reached into his robes and pulled out a letter "This is for you, it came by messenger hawk yesterday" Aang took the letter and read it.

"It's from Zuko; he wants us to meet him at his palace when everyone else gets back"

Serj looked over Aang's shoulder "Well I guess we'll be leaving soon because they just arrived" Aang turned around and saw Toph, Sokka, Suki and another walking towards them.

"Twinkles, Soulja your back early" Toph noticed some unusual vibrations "Why are there people tied up" Aang began explaining what happened to the other's.

"Okina is that you" Li Mei called out from within the crowd of villagers, Okina nodded "Long time no see".

Li Mei ran up to him, Okina opened his arms as if to hug her but was met with a loud slap to the face "That" She said calmly "Was for ruining my attempt to kill Nawang five years ago" Then she hugged him "And this is for saving my life"

Okina smiled "We'll I guess I deserved that one"

Serj walked over to Li Mei "Who's this", Li Mei turned to face Serj "This is Okina, he saved my life five years, after he put my life in danger" she said coldly. Okina laughed "I said I was sorry plus I needed to get closer to Nawang and his father, now if I may ask who this ma is"

Li Mei pulled Serj closer to her "This is Serj" Serj bushed from being pulled into closely to Li Mei "Uh hi nice to meet ya"

"Aang, Serj come on we need to fill you guys in, we learned a lot but first" Sokka ran over to the statue of Kyoshi and climbed it, a few tiring minutes later Sokka reached the top and pulled of a part of the statue.

"What are you doing" Oyaji asked horrified

"Sorry but this is the hilt of the earth hammer, King Bumi told us where the head and hilt were, I'm sure you guys can fix it later anyway"

Sokka jumped off and handed the hilt to Aang "Ok come on we need to fill you guys in"

* * *

**Ta Da R&R**

**Thanks Toph14 for asking me for help, by helping you i got an awesome idea and thus chapter 18 came into existence  
**


	19. Secrets of the Chufen Dai

**Warning This Chapter Contains gore and Dark themes**

**Disclaimer i don't own Avatar or any of its characters **

* * *

**19. Secrets of the Chufen Dai**

Hours passed as Sokka explained what they had learned from King Bumi, the sun had already disappeared behind the horizon and the stars were now shining in the night sky.

Serj yawned loudly and stretched "well this is intriguing but I'm gonna go to sleep now, Okina welcome to the team and to all good night" Serj kissed Li Mei's forehead and left the hall making his way to his room, he collapsed on his bed, allowing sleep to consume him.

"Serj we need to talk now is the time for you to know your true purpose"

Serj woke up in a familiar dark void, "Ladies" he greeted the goddesses "so let's talk"

"We watched the whole situation that occurred today in Kyoshi and we must say we were impressed" Shén nǚ xié è began her voice as sinister as it was when they had first met, "Shén nǚ xié è what's happened your voice is really creepy again" Serj asked.

"That's because of those thugs you apprehended they released a lot of Evil chi, and they are also why we have decided for you to learn about your true purpose"

Serj tilted his head in confusion "But didn't you both say I should finish my training"

"Yes that was how we originally planned it but, the avatars pacifist ways have disrupted our plans, so now you must fulfill your purpose and train at the same time"

"We noticed how you killed those two thug's without showing the least bit of sorrow, tell us what was going through you mind when you threw your knives" Shén nǚ zhuān asked. Serj began thinking "Hmm, I don't know that I had to protect Li Mei even if it meant taking a life" he answered.

"Think what else, could have been the reason"

Serj began to search his feelings "I knew that they were a bad sort, and I had a gut feeling that they had probably taken the lives of many innocent people so in a way I used Li Mei's situation to punish them, which in turn brought them to justice"

Shén nǚ zhuān nodded "That is why we have decided for you to know, answer this if the Avatar had not been with you in the town hall what would you have done" Serj crossed his arms "I probably would have killed them all, but I'm not sure I'm skilled enough to take on that many people by myself"

Shén nǚ xié è smiled evilly "Exactly that is one of the three reasons we brought you to our world"

"Oh and those three reasons are" Serj asked with interest

"One that we know about your families passing" Serj's interest soon turned to rage "how do you know about my families passing?" Serj asked clearly angry "we have been keeping a close eye on you since we realized what you were"

Shén nǚ xié è continued "Two your families passing caused you a eighteen year old to hunt down and kill the ones responsible for their deaths but not for revenge, you killed them for the sake of justice" Serj nodded "and the third one?"

"The third one you will find out on your own, you Serj are one special young man, in our world and yours, but you must find out on your own what the third reason is" Shén nǚ zhuān explained.

Serj grew impatient "Ok then I'll figure it out on my own, but I still don't fully understand what you want me to do"

"You will become the Chufen Dai, you will seek out the unjust and bring them to justice or punish them however you see fit, you will use the shadows and the darkness of the night to seek out your targets or in broad day light"

"So I'm pretty much becoming an Assassin" Serj asked unimpressed "In a way yes but only to those you deem unjust, no one can convince you who your next target will be, not even we can convince you, you will serve no master you alone will decide who to punish"

A small smirk enveloped Serj's face "finally I get to do some good but I still don't understand why I have to do it, I mean shouldn't we leave them for the authorities to deal with them, are you sure I am the right person to be doing this, this puts a lot of pressure on me, am I even responsible enough to undergo this task" The smile soon fading, leaving him to become worried as he babbled on and on.

"Calm yourself Serj you would not be here if we did not have the utmost faith in your abilities, but what you have said is part of the problem most of your targets will end up being corrupt officials, also we ask you to judge the people the Avatar's enemies, he believes that all people deserve a second chance in which he is right in away but some don't deserve that chance and it is up to you to decide what chance they get, however this will be up to you to decide whether or not you chose to do so"

"Now that you know your purpose we are to give you your weapons and armor" Shén nǚ zhuān lifted her hand and soon the weapons and armor materialized in front of Serj.

Serj began inspecting the items in front of him, after a few minutes he picked up the sword and knife leaving the armor. "You do not wish to use the armor" Shén nǚ zhuān asked confused.

"Not now" Serj replied "If I use the armor now I'll get to cocky and that will probably cost me a great deal, so if I do this job I'll do it without the armor and hone my skills after that I'll use the armor for the final battle, I assume I will have to bring Jangbu and his organization to justice as well" Shén nǚ zhuān nodded.

"What about your ranged weapon will you have that made soon?" Shén nǚ xié è asked

Serj shrugged "I don't know, I'll ask the others if I should have it made but I am having second thoughts" Shén nǚ xié è nodded "Yes it would be best to consult your friends on this matter but do not allow anyone to find out you are the Chufen Dai"

Serj smiled "I'll try my best; oh before I go I have a request" "What is it" both goddesses asked in union

"Since I'm the new Chufen Dai or whatever that means"

"It means punishment bringer"

"Will the people know who I am if they see me, will they be like, oh spirits it's the Chufen Dai he's coming to get me run…" Serj asked playfully. "This is no time to be joking" Shén nǚ xié è warned "Your right, I know I'm sorry it's just a lot to take in, I don't know how to handle it properly, when something serious happens i try to make a joke out of it" Serj replied. "So your request was".

"I want an outfit that screams Chufen Dai something that will scare my targets, something intimidating but awesome to look at if you're not the target"

The two goddesses began talking to one another while Serj took his time coming up with a design. "So he wants something to conceal his identity, Just like the fire lord did when he was younger, you know how he dressed as the blue spirit" "or how lady Katara dressed herself as the painted lady".

Serj clicked his fingers "I got it"

Serj formed an image in his mind and showed it to the Goddesses "Well that certainly is creative" "Can you bring me my skull balaclava from my apartment in my world that way I can make the outfit on my own"

"Yes we will retrieve it for you; you will find it in your bag when you wake up in the morning"

Serj woke up to something tickling his nose, he wiped his face with his hand and soon found himself covered in cream "Ugh what is this", he heard muffled giggling "Ha ha very funny" he said as he got up from bed, he saw Toph and Li Mei sitting on the couch in his room "so you both decided to gang up on me then huh".

The girls nodded laughing "Toph came up with the idea but I planned it"

But enough of that what were you dreaming about "Your heart rate was through the roof at one point" Toph asked bluntly"

"Oh Serj, to think you were having those kinds of dreams with me in them" Li Mei cupped her cheeks pretending to be embarrassed. Serj began choking "Uh what no, No I was not having those kind of dreams"

"She knows she was just teasing so tell us, what happened to your family, there's something you have been keeping from the whole group and you're going to tell us, all of us especially after killing those to thugs and keeping it from Aang, he's seriously pissed about that"

Serj groaned "Aw Li Mei why'd you have to tell em" Li Mei looked away clearly upset "I haven't told you this yet but when you killed those thugs you kind of scared me, you showed no emotion at all when you killed them, it was like you just forgot about it the only time you acknowledged them was when I forced you to stay behind and clean up their blood"

The rest of the gang walked into Serj's room.

"You have killed before haven't you" Aang asked quietly

"Look Aang I'm sorry for not telling you that I killed them, but I'm not sorry for doing it they deserved it, I could see it in their actions they had no value for life and they had probably taken so many lives themselves, it was like a part of me just clicked and then bam they were dead, And to answer your question yes I have killed before"

Aang stood up "You had no right to take their lives Serj they could have been given another chance" Serj began laughing "Spare me the lecture, I know that violence begets violence but there are some people in your world and mine that don't deserve a second chance"

Oyaji ran in holding a large sheet of paper "You must read this" Serj grabbed the paper and began reading it "Wanted dead, Shun Ji and his men for the massacre of the Jiang Fang family by the order of the Earth King" Serj turned the wanted poster and showed Aang who it was "You see he massacred an entire family, you don't know what it's like to have your entire family killed before your eyes" Serj yelled "So spare me an your second chance bull shit he got what was coming, as they say Karma's a bitch"

Aang went to speak but stopped from doing so

"That's something we have in common" Li Mei said as she took Serj's hand "You wanna talk about it" Serj kept quiet and looked outside the window "Fine I'll tell you what happened to my family"

Li Mei began explaining how Jangbu and Nawang deceived her entire village before killing them all, she explained how she was kept as a slave and how eventually she ended up trying to kill Nawang, but Okina had stopped her then saved her from Nawang and his men.

Serj Turned and faced the others and began telling them what happened on that fateful day.

"I was eighteen at the time" He began

_Serj was coming home from training, he was taking the long route home enjoying the rain as it gently caressed his skin. He made his way through various alley ways and side streets when a loud burst of lighting struck. Fearing for his safety Serj began running the rest of the way home praying that the lightening would not hit him._

_As he reached his street he noticed that his house was the only house that did not have its lights on which he found strange usually his family would be watching TV at the time, Serj wanted to believe that there had been a power shortage but that would have affected the whole street not just his house._

_Unable to shake of the bad feeling that was running through his mind he ran as fast as he could to the house "Mom, Dad" he shouted as he ran inside dropping everything except his kendo stick. He heard a series of thumps come from upstairs, without thinking he bolted up the stairs and found a man standing in front of his family._

_They had been tied up; Serj's father had a fearful look in his face shaking his head to the left as if saying, get out of here save yourself. Serj raised his kendo stick "Let them go" he shouted, the man began laughing "Oh I can't, you see I'm just having too much fun" Serj charged towards the man attempting to hit him from behind but the man spun around and grabbed the stick with one hand before stabbing Serj in the stomach with a knife, Serj screamed out in pain._

_Serj's mother and sister began crying and screaming into her gag, as she and the others struggled to get free. Serj's father was too shocked to even move he simply looked at Serj with a fearful stare. _

_Serj fell to the floor bleeding heavily, the man bent over "Now look here boy that was a stupid move, oh well I guess the whole families stupid them" he began laughing again. Ignoring the pain Serj lunged at the man grabbing his balaclava and pulling it off, Serj managed to get a good look at the face of his attacker then dug his finger into the man's eye socket pulling as hard as he could Serj tore out a large line of flesh from the man's face._

_Screaming in pain the man punched Serj in his wound "That's it watch as your family suffers" He pulled a loaded shot gun from his jacked and pumped it Serj watched in horror his each member of his family was blown away from the shot gun blasts, blood splattering all across the floor and walls "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Serj screamed as he watched the lifeless bodies fall to the floor, the man pumped the shot gun again this time pointing at Serj. Serj closed his eyes waiting for the worst "click, click" was all he heard before the man swore Serj felt a large impact hit him across the head before passing out._

_Serj awoke to the bright lights and loud noises of a hospital when realization hit him "MY FAMILY" he screamed as he struggled to get free. "He's struggling to much give him something to sedate him stat" one of the doctors ordered. Serj was soon operated on having lost a lot of blood the surgeons had to close up the wound and give Serj a blood transfusion._

_Serj woke up days later in a hospital bed as he remembered what happened he began to break down, he began crying and crying his whole family gone and for what the sick pleasures of a mad man, suddenly an image of the man flashed in his mind, and that's when Serj knew what he had to do._

_Serj got out of bed and wiped away his tears he ripped out the tubes that were aligned across his body and left the hospital without drawing attention, he stole a car and drove home._

_When he got home he grabbed a bag stuffing some food and clothes into it he put on his old martial arts pants and a pitch black shirt as he was leaving something in the corner of his eye caught his attention, it was the man's balaclava Serj picked it up and shoved it in his bag._

_He heard noises coming from outside, he looked out from the curtains and noticed two police cars he began making ruckus to gain their attention, it worked the officers left their cars and rushed into the house. Serj quickly jumped out of the window and onto the grass he began to run towards the police cars. He saw a folder, grabbing it he looked through it and was shocked to see what was inside it, it was an autopsy report on his family he found a few pictures of suspects and found a phot of the man responsible, he grabbed the picture and put it into his pocket and continued reading the report, as Serj read his sisters autopsy he began to See red._

_She had been raped before being killed; Serj lost it he yelled as loudly as he could and ran, he ran and ran before collapsing. Serj spent the night in a small box shelter he made he took out the photo of the man and looked at it "Just you wait" Serj yelled, he spun the photo around and found an address; it was the address to a badly maintained pub in the high crime rate area._

_With a new sense of hope Serj got up and made his way to the street._

"_Taxi"_

_A taxi soon pulled up "Where to" Serj gave the man the address "Are you crazy" the taxi man replied "Enough to kill" Was Serj's cold reply. Sensing danger the man nodded and drove Serj to the pub, Serj handed the man a hundred dollar note "Keep the change" _

_Serj walked inside the Pub and was met by several stares he walked to the main bar and sat down "water" he ordered "Boy this ere is a pub we's only gots booze" Serj looked at the bartender "Then a cup of ice will do, tell me have you seen this man" Serj lifted the picture up "Yer he comes ere ofen e should be ere tonight coz of da poker game" "What's his name" Serj ordered "Ugh I don't know dem boy's call im splatter" Serj gave the man a fifty "Keep this to yourself, let anyone know and I'll end you" _

_The man wanted to laugh at the young boy but was met with a murderous glare "right to myself" he gulped._

_Hours passed when the man finally arrived with a bandage wrapped around his head, Serj waited in the darkest corner of the pub watching the man. Several more hours passed when the man decided to leave, he got up and made his way outside Serj looked around and noticed a large carving knife tapped to the side of the bar he grabbed it and the role of tape that was next to it._

_Serj followed the man keeping his distance to avoid being detected he found a solid led pipe, he grabbed it and continued following his target. Serj soon found himself in a half constructed building, he noticed the man stop and fiddle around with a cigarette._

_Taking this chance Serj Grabbed the led pipe and struck the man across the head knocking him out, he found some old cables and tied the man so he was hanging from a pipe which was lined against the wall, he stripped the man down until he was naked, he took out the picture of the man and taped it to his chest._

_Satisfied with his work he grabbed a part of a brick and wrote on the wall beside the man "THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO RAPISTS AND MURDERERS"_

_Serj left the building the only thing he could hear was the sound of the man screaming in pain, smiling Serj began walking along the main road._

_Two hours later Serj noticed a group of people standing outside a convince store watching the local news update he walked over and listened in._

_

* * *

_"_We come to you live from a construction site here in downtown Georgia where police have found the remains of a Serial killer known as splatter for those who are squeamish or can't stand seeing blood then we urge you to not watch the remaining broad cast._

"_This is a live shot of the Killer hanging here by his arms, as you can see he has several deep lacerations to most of his body, his blood clearly spread across the wall, but what we found most disturbing was that his penis had been severed and left taped to his hand, next to his body you can see a inscription carved into the wall next to him which says for those who cannot see it This is what happens to rapists and murderers" _

"_Police suspect that this was a revenge killing but physiologists state otherwise, here we have with us is Dr Song le, Doctor tell us why do you think this is not a revenge killing"_

_"Well there are many factors to take in, first notice how his wounds all point in one direction this states that the attacker was aiming to cause much pain to the victim, but it also symbolizes that the attacker wanted the man to suffer not die, a technique used by the triads"._

"_Second the blood smeared across the wall symbolizes the blood that the so called splatter has spilt over the years, third the removal of his penis is another sign that it was not a revenge killing in ancient cultures people would have their penis's removed if they were caught and accused of rape, it was commonly use as a method to punish the rapist, also It could mean that he should have used his hand if he was desperate for sex"_

"_And the forth point is the inscription is a warning to others like splatter, it says watch out anyone who does this will end up the same as this guy"_

"_So what was the actual reason behind this murder Doctor" "Well the reason was to punish this man for his crimes and to bring him to justice, but the attacker forgot to factor in the amount of blood the victim lost"_

"_Thank you for your time Doctor, this concludes our broad cast"_

_

* * *

The group outside began murmuring to one another asking who would do such a thing and what a hero he was, Serj began laughing loudly causing everyone to turn and face him "I guess Karma's a bitch huh" he walked away satisfied that the man had been brought to justice and punished accordingly._

"After that I left America and moved to Australia" The gang minus Li Mei stared at Serj filled with both sorrow and horror.

"You cut off his wiener" Toph asked slightly amused "Yeah and I taped it in his hand"

Toph began laughing "Holy Shit that's bad ass"

"TOPH" Aang shouted "how can you simply laugh it off" he looked at Serj "that Serj was over kill"

Serj nodded "Yes it was but he deserved more, plus I didn't mean to kill him only become dick less"

Li Mei hugged Serj tightly "I think what he done was noble; if he'd done it in revenge then it would have been wrong because it would have destroyed him but he done it to protect the people of his city so they would not have to suffer the same loss as him, If I had thought of it I probably would have done the same"

"Look Aang what happened happened you can't change that and you need to understand that not everyone gets a second chance".

"But I can't believe that a nice, cheerful, kind hearted guy like you could do something like that" Aang stated.

"Bad situations change people, plus I didn't have the monks to teach me, but even if I did I don't think that would have affected my decision, I just hope this doesn't change how you guys feel about me"

"No way" Toph shouted "Your apart of our group now plus you didn't do it for yourself you did it for others"

"Thanks T, that means a lot to me"

Serj began thinking "wait a minute how did you even know something happened to my family"

Li Mei giggled "You talk in your sleep"

Toph elbowed Serj's side and whispered "Hey so you gonna claim the reward

"Are you crazy, of course i am"

* * *

**Another chapter with info on Serj's Past**

**What did you think did i set it out well was my writing technique good**

**R & R let me know**

**I was just wondering does anyone think i should scratch the idea of creating Serj's pistol, i've been having second thoughts on weather or not i should use it. **


	20. What’s going on?

**Disclaimer i don't own Avatar or any of it's characters**

* * *

**20. What's going on? **

Aang wandered through Kyoshi thinking about the secret Serj had revealed, he couldn't believe that didn't tell him that he killed Shun Ji and that he had kept such a dark truth from him and the rest of the gang; he couldn't get over the fact that Serj showed no remorse in killing the man not even a batting an eye lid when he explained what he had done, in fact Aang could have sworn that Serj was smirking when he told the story.

What stressed him the most was that everyone had agreed that what Serj had done was the right thing to do, by killing one man he saved two? Maybe three innocent lives but still even Serj himself said that Violence begets Violence.

But how can he a simple monk give up everything that the elder monks had taught him, maybe what avatar Yangchen told him all those years ago was true, that he had to sacrifice his own spiritual needs and do whatever it takes to protect the world.

"Hey Aang you ok" Aang turned around to see Serj and Sokka walking behind him

"Yeah I'm just trying to make sense of what you told me" Serj shook his head "No you don't worry about that, you keep your mind focused on protecting this world as the Avatar and never lose sight of who you really are"

Aang stared blankly at Serj "Huh" Serj smiled "you're a young avatar with the whole world on your shoulders, you are a savior to the people, you give them hope, you make them feel safe but don't forget that even though you have these burdens never forget who you are"

"And who am I" he asked rhetorically "You are Aang first and Avatar Second, you are a seventeen year old with the best friends anyone can have, you have a peaceful nature that can never be tainted, you may have a lot of hardships and problems that you will have to face but you have your friends to help you"

"That's really great of you to say but what has that got to do with anything you said yesterday"

Serj put one hand on Aang's shoulder "Don't think I didn't notice how upset you got from when I told you that I killed the guy and I can't blame you, but I done what I thought was right and I still believe that I was right but you don't have to kill, hell you took out the Fire lord and ended a hundred year war by sparing his life tell me how many people have or can do that" Aang's mood changed drastically "None that I can think of"

"But" Serj continued "Sometimes killing is necessary and is the only way to truly stop something bad from happening but that doesn't mean you have to kill, just leave it to someone else like the spirit of death or the Punisher or something"

Sokka began speaking over Serj "Yeah like when you saved us from the fire nation invasion in the North Pole, you probably killed like a thousand soldiers when you went into the avatar state" Aang cringed "Bu…but I didn't kill anyone, that goes completely against everything I was taught"

"Are you kidding, you turned into a giant water monster, you even threw a couple of ships like they were rocks… Ships Aang… you threw ships, and you created like the biggest wave ever, causing hundreds of ships to sink even the guys that survived, think how far they would have made it in their heavy armor"

The look on Aang's face was one of fear and disgust "What have I done I never thought of that until now"

Serj intervened, seeing Aang like that was not pleasant "Ok ok tell me what happened" Serj paid close attention to Sokka's detailed recap, set with kapows and bams and funny gestures, Serj couldn't help but laugh.

"ok now I know for sure that you're wrong Sokka, one Aang didn't act alone he had help, two La used Aang as a vessel meaning that Aang had no idea what he was doing La had complete control over Aang physically and mentally, and it was La's actions that caused the deaths of all those soldiers, so Aang your safe you still haven't killed anyone, If you don't believe my speculation go and talk to La yourself".

A messenger boy ran up to Aang breaking their conversation "Avatar Aang another message has come from Fire Lord Zuko, he asks if you could pick up General Iroh on your way to the Fire nation"

Serj nodded "Yeah that's cool, we need to report to the earth king anyway about killing Shun Ji, thanks for the message kid" the messenger boy bowed and took his leave.

"So I guess we better leave now then, we'll meet up with Iroh and leave Ba Sing Se the day after tomorrow" "Sokka's right since its morning now we can make it to Ba Sing Se by tonight, I'll go get Appa ready you and Serj can get the others to meet at the stable" Serj and Sokka left to gather the others.

Aang smiled Serj was truly a man of honor and respect even if he did have a dark side to him, turning around he made his way to Appa.

Serj and Sokka returned to the town hall "So Serj do you really thing it was La and not Aang that killed the soldiers" "Sure do, I mean no one turns into a Giant water monster on their own" "Yeah I guess your right"

With the rest of the gang soon gathered they all walked to the stables.

Aang was already sitting atop Appa's head waiting "come on guys we'd better leave now so we get there before dark" Everyone except Li Mei climbed up and got comfortable "You coming Li Mei" Aang asked "I uh don't want to impose" Serj stretched out his arm and offered it to her "Your coming with me I don't want to leave you alone again, and don't worry about Qiao jie Yi-Min will look after him for us I spoke to her earlier" Li Mei nodded and grabbed Serj's arm allowing him to pull her up.

"What about you Okina, are you coming" Serj asked, Okina shook his head "No I will stay here for a few more days and set up some security for the villagers" "Sounds like a plan but if anything happens I'll hold you responsible" Serj warned "You have my word that nothing will happen" as soon as everyone was on board Appa took off.

The hours flew by and the sun began to set "Are we there yet" Serj groaned shifting his position "My butts fallen asleep" Aang shook his head "we're almost there you can see it in the distance" Serj got on to his knees and looked out over the horizon "WHOA, Its huge".

"And it's got a huge list of rules as well" Toph complained causing the others to laugh "I'm sure it's changed, since Long Feng is in prison in the fire nation and King Kuei has come back from his worldly travels" Suki explained.

As Appa drew closer to the city the walls began to grow until all Serj could see was stone "What is the wall meant to keep people in or out" Toph shrugged "you know that's a point that's never been cleared, but it's not the only wall there's another two which separate the high classes from the low class"

Aang flew Appa to Iroh's tea shop "We're here, nice flying boy get your rest I'll see if I can find some food for ya" Aang jumped off Appa first and made his way into the tea shop. Everyone hopped off Appa and followed Aang into the tea shop they found a large table covered with food and pots of tea "Welcome everyone" Iroh called out excitedly "It has been too long" he hugged Toph tightly.

"Hey gramps, it's good to see you to, hey wait how'd you know we were coming" Toph asked breaking the hug "Ah my nephew sent me a messenger hawk whom I think Sokka will be happy to see" the gang heard a lowed Squawk "HAWKY" Sokka cried out running to the bird "Hey buddy how you been" Sokka began scratching Hawky's belly "Who's a good widdle birdy"

"Come eat I'm sure your travels have built you all quite an appetite" everyone Sat down, but Serj was still outside with Li Mei getting their things. "So how are things with all of you" Iroh asked trying to start a conversation "Well gramps the last few weeks have been quite interesting" Toph began explaining holding a small pastry "Ah this sounds like it will be a long story, let me get a fresh pot of tea before you continue" Iroh got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Wow this stuff is awesome" Sokka said as he stuffed his mouth with meat and some greens" Iroh walked out holding a tray with pots and cups, he noticed a young man walk into the tea shop.

Iroh dropped the tray in complete shock "Spirits i…i…it can't be" Everyone jumped and faced Iroh at the sound of the tray smashing against the floor "Iroh are you ok" Serj looked up and noticed an old man staring at him with teary eye's "NO way, it can't be"

Serj dropped his bag and ran to Iroh "I can't believe you're here old man" Iroh pulled Serj in to a huge hug "I…i…Can't believe it Son you have returned" Serj paid little attention to Iroh's words, he had always seen the old guy as a father figure ever since he met him.

The whole gang looked puzzled "How do you two know each other" Serj and Iroh broke the hug and looked at the gang "this is" they spoke at the same time "My son Lu Ten" "My teacher Mr Kenyon" Serj and Iroh both looked at each other again shocked to hear what each other was saying.

This confused the gang even more "Serj are you sure, this is Iroh Zuko's uncle" Serj stared at Iroh "Are you sure" Iroh returned the stare "He looks just like Lu ten"

Toph stood up "This Iroh is not Lu Ten, his name is Serj and he is the main reason that the past few weeks have been interesting" Iroh cupped his face with his hand "I think I need to sit down, this is too much for an old man to take in" he walked over to nearest chair and sat down "I don't understand, he looks exactly like my beloved Lu Ten" Serj slumped onto the floor "and you look like my teacher, I…I don't get it"

"You both need tea" Li Mei said calmly "I will prepare some" she left for the kitchen

Sokka put down his food "Serj think how could this happen how can you look like Lu Ten and how can Iroh look like this Kenyon fella" everyone stared at Sokka, "What" Suki rushed to his side "Honey are you feeling alright" she put her hand on his forehead "He doesn't seem to have a fever" Sokka stood up "What I can't worry about my friends"

"But the food, you never put down your food before" Aang said shocked

"Anyways" Sokka began brushing off the weird comments "You told us a while back about the MultiVerse theory, well could that be the reason" Serj nodded "Actually yeah I think I told you, it states that not one universe is completely identical, meaning that there might be a few similarities or major differences with each one, for example in this world you guys are behind in technology but have the ability to control the elements, I think that it also means that the people are also the same just have different names and skills or whatever"

"So what you're saying is that your other self was Lu Ten and Iroh's other self is Kenyon or whatever" Tylee asked, Serj nodded "yeah that's why we couldn't tell the differences" Serj stood up and walked to Iroh who was clearly upset "Hi Iroh I'm Serj, I'm sorry I'm not who you think I am but I hope I can still be a friend" Iroh wiped the tears from his eyes "Yes my boy, it would be an honor, now let's not let this little episode ruin our dinner please everyone return to your seats and let us continue eating and conversing "

Li Mei walked in with a fresh pot of tea "So who wants tea" Iroh's ears perked to the word tea, Li Mei began serving everyone "I hope you like it General Iroh" Li Mei pored Iroh a cup and bowed "Ah you must be Li Mei, Zuko has spoken quite highly about your brewing skills" Iroh took a sip and his face beamed "This is amazing, such a delectable tea, the texture and the flavor is just magnificent" Li Mei blushed "Thank you"

"Now please take a seat and eat young lady I'm sure you are hungry" Li Mei bowed "Thank you" Serj Pulled out a seat for her and took a seat next to her "My such chivalry" she joked "No worries" Serj replied smiling almost a goofily as Aang. "Now please tell me how things are going with you all" Iroh asked quite happily as if the whole situation before had not happened.

The gang took turns explaining different things about what had happened "So you plan to defeat the Qǐméng yī and stop them from trying to gain control over the dragons" everyone nodded "Yeah we managed to get the fire dagger or the Huo dāo yè whatever you want to call it and we have half of the earth hammer but we still don't know whether the Qǐméng yī have obtained the other's yet" Serj explained.

"But that's not the only way you can control them apparently there is another way but we still have figured out what it is" Aang added, Iroh stroked his beard "Well this is serious, Zuko sent me a letter before mentioning that something was about to happen but I had no idea that it was this drastic"

Iroh clapped his hands "But enough of this talk about serious matters, tell me how you have all been and Li Mei you must tell me how you can to be such a fine brewer of tea"

The group began talking about simple matters when Sokka stretched and stood up "hey Serj get up, it's about time we have some fun just me and you" he whispered in to Serj's ear, Serj pushed his chair back "what you got in mind"

"Me and Serj are gonna go out for a walk, we'll be a while so don't wait up" both Sokka and Serj left the rest of the gang to their conversations.

"So what do you wanna do" Serj asked again as he followed Sokka "I know this bar that's really good and I take it that you've had a couple of drinks, so let's have a few drinks" Serj rubbed his hands together "Now you're talking".

After walking for what seemed like hours Sokka opened the door to the bar "Here we are take a seat I'll get us our drinks" Serj walked over to an empty table and sat down. Sokka soon came back holding what looked like part of a cactus, two cups and a large bottle of some strange smelling liquid, "what's that" Serj asked "good stuff really good stuff" Sokka replied.

"Hours have passed, Serj and Sokka still haven't come back where are they" Tylee asked Suki "Gone for a walk huh, damn it Sokka" Suki mumbled to herself "I know where they are I'll be back in a little with two drunk men" Tylee laughed "Oh come on Sokka just wanted to show Serj a good time" Suki crossed her arms "Yeah fun with our money and he's probably bought cactus juice, I'll be back later Ty" She left the room but soon came back in "Actually I think I might need your help" Tylee nodded and followed Suki.

A drunken Serj lifted his glass in the air "H…hly chit…HIC… tis's sum gud stuff I…I…tink…HiC… I jus saw piCkAChu" he said as he looked at a waitress holding a yellow tray, an equally drunk Sokka burst into laughter "OH MY God… we…we… need t grows 'ore of tis stuff… HIC" Serj continued.

Sokka lazily lifted his hand as if he was in school "wha…wHAt…What… WhAt's a Pick ha chew"

"We…we we…HIC… don…don' Inturept me…HiC… we…we To'tly need To ake 'ese N'to brownies nd smoke em".

Suki and Tylee walked into the bar and noticed the two warriors spread out lazily over the tables and chairs laughing at a puddle of liquor on the table, Suki stormed over to the table "Sokka where's all our money" "Money…Money…I Din'T ave ny Money…I...It dosn't Exist…I...Its fake…L…Like…Soy Milk" "Sokka did you spend our money on cactus juice" Sokka looks at her with beady eyes and a glass in his hand "Nooooooo" "Then where'd this cactus come from" she asked pointing to the cactus which Serj had decided to wear as a helmet, Sokka began giggling "EHee…Hee…" Suki watched Sokka with a blank expression. Sokka continued laughing and moved closer to Suki inspecting her face "WhY Are YoU PuRPlE Mr. SQuiRrL"

Serj jumped up from his chair screaming "Ahhhhh dem Burble squirrels is after me ag'n" he began crawling towards the other tables, Suki couldn't help but laugh as she picked Sokka up from his chair, Tylee began giggling as she walked over to Serj picking him up "Wow Serj your really hammered" She giggled as she stumbled under his weight "ammers are fo're ammerin nail's, why'd u call me a ammer fo're I is don nu'tin t ya" Tylee shook her head laughing.

Serj squinted and noticed that it was Tylee holding him "Ey lee why is use ere, it wuz only me nd Soka a'fore" Tylee rested Serj on her shoulder "Well Suki got worried about you two and she knew that Sokka brought you here so she came to straighten you two out, plus how would you two have made it back to the tea shop" Serj tripped over a chair and fell on to his face, Tylee burst into laughter "Oh Serj, are you ok"

Serj lifted his hand and gave a thumbs up Tylee "O worries ere missy, is all gud"

Suki walked over with Sokka giggling in her ear saying something about pink elephant rats, Pikachu's and friendly mushrooms "Come on Ty let's get them back to the shop Sokka's hallucinating again"

The two girls slowly carried the boys back to the shop when Sokka started getting a bit frisky and began feeling Suki up giggling at the same time, Suki slapped Sokka's hands away "No Sokka your too drunk" Sokka faced Serj only to see Serj wearing a cheesy grin holding both his thumbs up "You go get er Tigger" he managed to say before losing balance and falling down some stairs.

Suki groaned "Ugh men, am I right Ty" Tylee giggled and nodded "this ended up being a fun night for all of us"she said as Serj picked himself up "I'm okey ey w'eres lee mei she wuz ere a secnd go" Tylee ran over to Serj putting him on her shoulder again "ey dere u is why u leave, u don luv me do you".

Tylee sighed "It looks like Serj is an affectionate drunk, he thinks I'm Li Mei now" she faced Serj "Serj I think that's Li Mei your talking about" Serj stifled a laugh "Whoops, I is taught u wuz er".

Two hours later the girls had Serj and Sokka in bed "what happened to them and why are they sleeping in the same bed" Li Mei asked slightly worried about Serj "Oh Sokka decided it would be a good idea to get drunk, oh and this is just a little prank for when they wake up in the morning, Toph's idea of course" Suki replied "Well at least they are safe" Li Mei replied giggling.

Serj woke up the next morning with a banging head ache "What the hell happened" he suddenly remembered something's that happened like walking into a bar with Sokka, drinking some strange liquid and seeing Pikachu, then nothing "oh yeah we went out drinkin" he heard a muffled snore and looked next to him.

The girls and Aang burst into laughter as they heard Serj scream.

"SOKKA WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED……SHIRTLESS" Serj screamed jumping out of the bed; Sokka lifted his head from his pillow squinting from the light "Wha…" he looked around an noticed he was shirtless and had shared the same bed as Serj "Ahhh what did we do last night" Serj began frantically walking around the room "You took me to some bar and had me drink some weird stuff and I saw Pikachu and… and I can't remember what happened after" Sokka looked horrified "Don't tell me that we, in this bed, doing things that" Sokka began hyperventilating.

Serj suddenly heard laughing coming from inside sighing with relief he answered "No I think it was a cruel joke the girls played on us" Sokka started to calm down "you sure" Serj nodded "Listen can you hear them laughing" Sokka nodded "Those darn girls, I bet Toph set this up" Serj nodded "we got to get them back but better"

They left the room and met up with the girls "Ha ha" they both said at the same time Sitting down at the table.

"We got you good" Laughed Toph "Yeah some pay back for the trouble you caused us last night" Suki added "and because it was funny" continued Li Mei "it was just too easy" Tylee finished. Sokka and Serj hung their heads in shame "men who act like an ass soon become the Butt of those who crack jokes" Iroh said as he walked out holding a tray of food and tea, the girls burst into laughter again "Wow gramps I never took you as a guy who tells jokes" Toph laughed

"Are you kidding a man of my age is full of wonderful ways of making the young one's laugh, for example this is a joke I used on Zuko when he was being a bit of a smarty when he was young, ahem There is one thing that all smart asses have in common… Wise cracks" this time everyone laughed "Wow that's a good one Iroh I can't imagine what Zuko's reaction would have been" Aang laughed.

"Oh I got one" Sokka yelled "Man kicked in balls soon left holding bag" everyone burst into laughter again, Iroh nodded "Ah a wise saying indeed master Sokka" Sokka bowed.

"Ok well I'm sorry to break things up but Serj and I have to see the earth king about Shun Ji" Aang said getting up "Yeah Aang's right we gotta go" Serj stood up as well "we'll see you guys later"

Aang and Serj left the shop and walked to the palace "So Aang half of the reward money is yours" Aang shook his head "no I refuse to accept blood money you can have it all" he said firmly, they soon reached the throne room.

"Avatar Aang welcome back to Ba Sing Se, it's good to see you again" Kuei called out getting up from the throne, Aang and Serj bowed "It's good to see you to your majesty" Aang replied "I assume you know why we are here your majesty" Kuei nodded "Yes Oyaji sent me a messenger hawk explaining how you and your friend saved Kyoshi from Shun Ji and his gang, he also sent me proof, I have sent my men to retrieve the bodies and the surviving gang members" Kuei gestured for his servant to come forward, they held a small chest and handed it to Aang who handed it to Serj.

"You wish for no reward Avatar" Aang shook his head "No I will not accept blood money your majesty" Kuei smiled softly "I see well you will still be rewarded, now what do you wish" Aang began waving his hands in front of him "Nothing I don't need anything" Serj grabbed him by the collar "Ask him for a favor that you will collect later who knows we might need outside help to face the Qǐméng yī, Aang nodded "Your majesty I wish only one thing, that is a favor which I will collect when the time comes" King Kuei nodded "As you wish Avatar Aang"

Aang and Serj Turned to leave "leaving already" Aang faced Kuei again "I am afraid so, we came to Ba Sing Se to pick up General Iroh so we can take him back to the Fire nation, Fire lord Zuko wishes to see him and we also have some matters to attend to, I am sorry but thank you for your kindness today" Kuei nodded in understanding "Visit soon, Bosco misses you" Aang bowed "I will bye"

An hour later the two walked into the Tea shop "Come on guy's we better leave soon" Aang said as he walked over to Appa and began setting up his saddle; everyone began to clean up and left to gather their things.

"Jin would you please follow me" Iroh asked politely leading her into the kitchen "Here is your pay for this month" Iroh pulled out a sizable coin purse "and some extra for helping me close up and preparing yesterday's meal, also there is extra pay for another six months I am sorry I do not know how long I will be, so I hope this is enough to keep you comfortable until I get back" Jin was shocked she had never see this much money before "Iroh this is too much I cannot accept this" "No no child it is fine plus my nephew is the fire lord so I can borrow money from him" Iroh replied with a chuckle "If you need anything don't hesitate to send me a messenger hawk" Jin nodded "Thank you and I'll see you when you get back" She bowed and exited the shop.

Within the hour everyone had packed up and were sitting comfortably on Appa's back "Ok guys next stop Zuko's palace".

* * *

**I hope i got Iroh's character correctly **

**also in the next chapter Serj will find out a little more about his role as Chufen Dai **

**Well only one thing left for you to do and that's review  
**


	21. Window's to the Soul

Disclaimer I don't own avatar or any of its characters

**

* * *

21. Windows to the soul**

Three days had passed since the gang had left Ba Sing Se with Iroh "There it is guys" Aang called out from atop Appa's head. Once again Serj was on his knees looking towards the city palace admiring the architecture "you guys really like your buildings big huh" he said aloud.

Within a few minutes they were directly above the city markets "hey guy's is that a market" Serj asked "Yes the finest in all the fire nation" Iroh answered "Hey Aang drop me off here I'll meet you guys later on I wanna spend some of my money"

"But were supposed to meet with Zuko and Katara" he replied "I'm sure you guys don't need me to hold your hands when you tell Zuko scary stories" Toph laughed "don't worry Aang we'll protect ya" she said, Aang lowered Appa so he was just a few feet from the ground, a large crowd of people had circled Appa "Look it's the Avatar" one man called "he's not the only one look General Iroh has returned" another cried.

"See ya later" Serj grabbed his bag, kissed Li Mei's cheek and jumped off "will you be able to find your way" Iroh called out "Yeah look for the biggest building with hundreds of guards" Serj replied. Serj watched as Appa flew off towards the palace "ok let's get to making my outfit" he said to himself.

Serj wandered through the market amazed at what was on display when he finally stumbled across a clothing store, walking in he began to browse the shop. After half an hour the clerk approached Serj "Looking for anything in particular" he asked Serj nodded "actually yes do you have attire for stealth like missions, I'm looking for a dark grey or black set of pants and long sleeve shirt with a large hood that covers most of the face" Serj explained "for what reason do you require these pieces" the man asked suspiciously.

Serj could see that his choice of clothing was bringing to much attention so he said the first thing that came to mind "It's my friend's birthday you see and he's having a dress up party and I want to go as the Chufen Dai" the man cringed when he heard the name but seemed to believe Serj's lie "luckily for you we have one piece that suits your needs", the clerk disappeared into the back leaving Serj to wait.

Minutes passed when finally the clerk returned holding a small box "this is it, I had to put it away since no one every asked for something like this, the last one to ask for something like this was five years ago" Serj opened the box and looked at the clothing he picked it up and felt the cloth, it was surprisingly soft but sturdy at the same time "I'll take it"

"Ok that will be five gold pieces thank you" Serj took out a small pouch and took out the required money "Here you go thank you for your serves" Serj put the box into his bag and left the store. Once again he began wandering the market, he needed shoes, shoes designed for stealth and designed to last a long time. As he passed each store looking for a shoe shop he passed an armor shop catching a glimpse of an unusual looking gauntlet he stopped and walked towards it and picked it up.

It was light but strong and the fingers pointed into claws, but what really attracted Serj's attention was that the whole gauntlet was black save for the pure white skeletal arm carved into the top of the gauntlet "what's a nice looking young man such as yourself looking at such a horrid thing like that" asked the elderly store owner "it would be a great addition to my costume to my friend's birthday party" Serj lied "how much is it"

Without missing a beat the owner answered "ten gold pieces and five silver pieces"

Serj pulled out his pouch and handed the owner fifteen gold pieces "this is too much money" Serj shook his head "money comes and goes plus you look like you need it more than I do" the owner went to hand back the excess coinage "I cannot" Serj smiled "I'm sure you have grand children" the owner nodded "well buy them something nice" Serj picked up the gauntlet and bowed "oh one last favor if you may" the owner smiled "anything"

"Could you tell me where the nearest shoe shop is" Serj asked "it is close maybe five or six shops down, thankyou young sir" Serj smiled and left the shop.

He walked down the street counting the shops as he passed as he came to the sixth shop he saw that it was the shoe shop "Welcome to my store shoe's to suit your requirements" Serj walked in "I'm looking for something designed for moving around quietly I'm a scout for the fire lord you see and it is essential that I acquire shoes designed solely for comfort and stealth"

The owner nodded "yes I can make shoe's like that but it will take some time come back later within two or so hours I will have them done by then"

"How much will they be" Serj asked

"for the scout of the fire lord ten gold pieces" Serj took out twenty gold pieces "I'll give you twenty if you have them done in an hour" The shoe maker's eyes widened at the sight of that much gold "within the hour and I will make sure it is my best work yet" Serj handed the man ten gold pieces "Ten now ten when I pick them up in an hour no later" the shoe maker nodded.

Serj walked outside "what can I do for an hour"he asked himself as he walked further down the street, Serj began to feel as if someone was following him so he stopped at a weapons shop and picked up a polished sword, he lifted it up as if inspecting but used it as a mirror and noticed a man in robes staring at him. Serj put the sword down and continued down the street turning into a alley way which led to a small court yard, where kids were playing a game.

Serj pulled out three gold pieces "hey kids I'll give you a gold piece each if you leave this place now" the kids quickly agreed and hurried off with their gold pieces. He fumbled for his sword but remembered he never actually took them from the goddesses "Shit" he cursed.

Suddenly his sword and knife materialized in front of him with a small note which read "forgetting your weapons is a bad start" Serj laughed not expecting a sense of humor from the goddesses he strapped the weapons to his body and hid behind the wall.

The man following Serj soon came into the court yard sword drawn and ran in, Serj tripped him over and attacked the man deflected the blow and scrambled back onto his feet, returning Serj's attack with his own.

Serj had to end the battle quickly he knew that he wasn't much of a sword fighter yet so he quickly swept the man's feet from under him and knocked the sword from the man's hand, the man held his arms up in surrender "on your knees" Serj ordered the man complied.

"Who are you and why did you try to kill me" the man began to sweat "p…p…please don't kill me I have a family, a child" he begged "maybe you should have thought of them before you tried to kill me" Serj replied lifting the man's chin with his sword "talk" the man began stuttering "I…I was sent by a man uh I believe his men called him Jangbu" Serj cursed under his breath "why did he want me dead"

"Actually this was meant to be a warning he knew my skills were not enough to defeat you, he knew that I would be killed by you" Serj looked puzzled "So why did you take the job" the man looked down "he threatened my wife and son, he said if I didn't do it he would kill my family in front of me and kill me last, he said that if I done this he would give my family gold to last them years" Serj pushed the sword closer to the man's neck "P…p…please spare me I only did it for my family, surely you would understand"

That last comment hit a nerve Serj lowered his blade "Don't make me regret this" Serj walked away from the man "T…Thank you" "where is your family now" Serj asked "Being held captive at home" the man replied "come with me" Serj ordered "pick up your sword, let's go free your family"

Excited the man led Serj to his home

"Stop" Serj spoke suddenly "there are three guards one inside with your family and two outside guarding the door,now tell me which one is Jangbu" the man shook his head "none of them, he is not there he must have left" Serj saw a small group of shady looking men Serj called one of them over "hey I'll give you ten gold if you draw the attention of those two men over there" the thief smiled a toothless grin "pay up front"

Serj put the gold in the man's hands "just keep em away long enough for me to get inside ok" the thief nodded and ran off, Serj watched as the man grabbed one of the guards coin purse and took off. The two guards yelled and gave chase "ok lets go" Serj and the man ran towards the house, Serj opened the door and charged in "Free your family, I'll deal with him" Serj drew his sword.

"Where is Jangbu I believe he wanted to send me a message, well I got one for him, if he wants a fight he's got one so I'll be coming for him you let him know" Serj grabbed a handful of soil from a pot plant near him and threw it in the guards eyes blinding him Serj quickly slashed at the his arm cutting him deeply causing him to drop his weapon "be a good sport and deliver my message"

Serj faced the man and his family "grab anything important we have maybe five minutes before they come back" the wife and son began grabbing clothes and supplies "I cannot thank you enough" Serj smiled "Take your family and leave for the palace I will meet you there if you are denied access just say Serj sent you and you have information regarding Jangbu, I will meet you shortly after I need to pick up something" the man nodded.

Serj began walking away "What's your name" he asked "Xaio"

Serj quickly ran back to the Shoe store "Are your back and just in time I finished your order" Serj quickly pulled out ten gold pieces and handed them over "thanks" Serj grabbed the shoes and ran outside and ran towards the palace.

"You did the right thing by not punishing him Serj" Serj stopped "Shén nu zhuān" he questioned, the two goddesses appeared in front of Serj "By sparing the man and saving his family you have provided them with a happy future, and what impressed us was that you done it on your own" Shén nǚ xié è added "but some will be more difficult there are a lot of good liar's out there so we will help you" Shén nu zhuān touched Serj's eyes releasing a blinding light"

Serj's eyes began stinging "Argh" he cried "Remember Serj the eyes are windows to ones soul" with that said the goddesses vanished. Serj shrugged not fully understanding the power that had been granted to him; Serj rubbed his eyes and headed for the palace.

* * *

"Of all the times to go shopping he needed to go now, he could have waited" Zuko began pacing in the throne room "Sorry Zuko if we knew that Azula was part of the reason we would have brought him" Aang replied.

"Lord Zuko" A guard walked in bowing deeply "there is a man and his family outside in the court yard, he says that Serj sent him and that he has information regarding Jangbu, whoever that is shall I send him in" Sokka jumped up "Yes send him in" The guard looked away and faced Zuko "My lord"

"Send them in"

"What the hell is Serj up to" Toph questioned everyone shrugged and waited for the man to be brought in. "Lord Zuko, we have the prisoners" the guard pushed Xaio forward

"What is your name" Zuko asked Xaio bowed "My lord I am Xaio and this is my wife and son"

"Tell us what you know about Jangbu" Sokka broke in Xaio nodded and began telling them what had happened and how he was forced to attack Serj "You what" Li Mei shouted. "It wasn't my fault they said they would kill my wife and son" Xaio explained "he defeated me, listened to what I had to say then he helped me rescue my family"

"So much for shopping" Toph huffed

Serj ran into the throne room with ten guards chasing him "Stop or we will fire" one of the guards shouted "Zuko buddy your guards are clueless" the guards lowered their hands. Zuko stood up "it is alright men this is Serj" Zuko dismissed the guards and faced Serj "So what have you been up to, you're in my city for a few hours and you wreak havoc"

Serj shrugged "I like having fun" a loud here here could be heard coming from Toph's direction, he noticed Xaio "Xaio you made it" Xaio bowed "thanks to you"

"Have you told them what happened" Xaio nodded

Serj faced the gang "Yeah so Jangbu is trying to send me a message trying to scare me, don't know why maybe it has something to do with what Okina mentioned about the all seer or whatever"

Katara ran in "Zuko she's out of control we have to do something" Zuko jumped up "Serj I was told by the goddesses that you could help my sister, I beseech you, please help" Serj nodded I'll do what I can "Zuko she's fire bending like crazy the whole room has become charred"

"Sedate her or something" Zuko ordered "No don't do that, if we're going to help her she has to be capable of defending herself mentally and physically" Serj countered "Take me to her"

Serj was led to a large room which had been locked up tightly "Azula I am coming in so calm down" Zuko yelled, the guards opened the door and watched as the group walked inside Serj saw Azula she had smudges all over her face her posture was one of a crazed person and her hair was all messed up and slightly burned. She looked confused, hurt and in pain Serj stared shocked underneath the pain and confusion she looked somewhat beautiful.

Azula stopped fighting when she saw Serj.

Their eyes met and Serj found witnessing some strange visions

_Serj looked around he was still in the palace but something was different he turned around a noticed A man looking over a small crib, his face beaming "Look at her she is a prodigy in the making" the man hiding his evil smile._

_The scene soon changed Serj found himself outside in the court yard where he saw a young Azula running towards the man "look daddy" Azula holds up a painting of rainbows, flowers and small animals only to have it burn in her hands leaving Azula confused and hurt._

_The vision soon blackened and Serj found himself face to face with the man once again as he trains Azula vigorously "Again" he roared Serj noticed that this time he was seeing things through Azula's eyes, he could feel what she felt, at first sorrow and pain from the harsh training but soon he felt pride when he heard the man's praise when successfully completing a series of movements flawlessly._

_The scene changed again this time a young boy is there Serj see's that it is Zuko as a child, He watched as Azula stalked Zuko saying hurtful things like that he was a mistake and that he was lucky to be born, what shocked him the most was that she was smiling the whole time as if she had been taught that it was the right thing to do._

_Soon a woman walks in and notices the two children "Azula what are you doing" Serj notices that he now is in Azula's body again "Azual what are you doing" The woman demanded "Just playing with big brother" she replied sweetly only to hear her mother call her a monster. Hurt and upset she ran, her own mother calling her a monster._

_The scene changes to a teenage Azula speaking to a large squadron of soldiers striking fear into their hearts, Serj feels that this is the way she has been brought up by her father to earn respect by having everyone fear her._

_He also caught small sights of her conquest of Ba Sing Se, attacking Iroh, Killing Aang and many other visions all of which she done for her father's love._

The flash backs ended and Serj was left standing with tears running down his face everyone even Azula stared at Serj "I think Zuko was the lucky one" he said confusing everyone "You ok" Suki asked.

Serj wiped his tears away "I want to talk to her alone" Everyone looked at him if he was crazy "Look you want my help well this is helping so get out" Zuko nodded and left taking the others with him "No matter what you hear in here don't come, I'll open the door when the time is right" Serj ordered

Serj closed the door "Shén nu zhuān, Shén nǚ xié è protect me from her fire"

He walked over to Azula "My Name is Serj please take a seat" Azula laughed "please, what is this some friendly chat between strangers" Serj stared at her "It can be if you want it to or you can attack whatever you want but you will leave this room a different person" he replied. Azula burst into laughter "I'll choose the second option" She shot a large burst of blue fire towards Serj.

Serj stood his ground Azula smiled evilly as she watched her blue flame engulf Serj's body She laughed maniacly "What a fool To weak to even defend himself" She waited for his screams of pain and the smell of his burning flesh, but all she saw was Serj walk through the fire towards her.

"How is this possible" she demanded "I am protected" Serj replied "since you chose to attack you will be forced to listen NOW SIT"

Serj imitated the man's voice from the visions and watched as Azula broke down "F…fa..ther, Fire Load Ozai" she cried as she remembered Ozai.

"Who are you" he questioned using his impersonation Ozai

"I am Fire princes Azula and Heir to the fire nation, a leader of great skill who is feared by all" she replied

"Is that who you really think you are" Serj asked using his own voice

"Of course who else would I be" She stood up and faced Serj looking at him with fire in her eyes, Serj smiled not intimidated by her in the slightest, he pushed he back on to the chair

"Who are you not in your mind but in your heart, who are you, not what are you and what your father turned you into"

Azula grew confused "what do you mean what he turned me into"

Serj stood in front of her, causing Azula to jump up and attack she created a large wave of fire which pushed Serj back, Serj stood a few feet away from Azula smiling "Your fire cannot harm me, it is useless so don't waste your energy"

"All those years you thought that he was your ally when in truth he was your greatest enemy"

"What are you talking about" She demanded

"Your past" he replied "I am talking about your past, remember your child hood remember your father's supposed love the things he taught you, the things he made you do and for what his approval"

She looked Serj in the eye "what do you know of my past"

Serj began recalling the scenes he had witnessed earlier as the list grew Azula became more and more unstable

"He treated you like a soldier he only showed you appreciation when you performed tasks flawlessly, any father should love his child no matter how many mistakes they make, he said he loved what he turned you into, but not who you truly are, he played you, you were simply a tool for his ambitions he used you Azula, feeding you a false love "

Azula began screaming "NO YOUR LYING, HE LOVE'S ME, my own mother called me a monster" Serj stood tall "Are you sure"

Azula looked up Serj began speaking again "As I recall she said that her monster of a husband had changed you for the worse, but you ignored everything except the word monster, she loved you Azula but your father took away your childlike innocence and replaced it with a cold hearted killer"

Azula began banging the ground "STOP IT STOP TALKING"

"NO I told you, you were going to hear everything I have to say" Serj picked Azula up and sat her on the chair.

"Your father taught you that the only way you gain respect is by having everyone fear you, so tell me how'd that work for you, tell me how much respect did you receive"

"Everyone feared and respected me, all the soldiers all the people" She replied

"Are you sure you're not confusing respect with fear itself huh no one respected you they were all scared they had no love for you or your father they just blindly followed, but I don't care about the people tell me did your friends truly fear you or were they just really good friends who finally had enough"

Azula shook her head "they left me the traitors"

"Why do you think they left you, you know why because they didn't fear you they loved you but when they saw that you had no love for them no true respect, tell me what did the gloomy girl say to you before you had her arrested"

"That she loved Zuko more than she feared me"

"What does that tell you?"

Azula rose from the seat

"Why do you care, why are you questioning me, how do you even know about my past" She began beating her fists into Serj's chest.

"Answer the question" Serj yelled

"It tells me that my father was wrong, that he only cared for himself and his ambitions"

Serj grabbed her arms "he used you Azula he couldn't use Zuko because Iroh introduced goodness into his heart, so your father burnt and banished him sending your uncle with him leaving no one with a pure heart to be there for you which left you alone and this allowed your father to turn you into a tool of war"

Azula began crying, Serj couldn't take it he pulled her in and hugged her tightly "It's ok Azula, you're not alone anymore you have your brother, your uncle and a friend" Azula cried into Serj's shoulder.

"All my friend's left me" she sobbed

"You can mend your past friendships and you have me now as a friend, anything you need, you want to talk come see me, we're here for you Azula, don't rely on fear anymore"

"I still don't understand why this happened, why my father used me, I don't know what's happening anymore"

Serj began reciting a scripture he once heard "For our struggle is not against flesh and blood but against the rulers, the powers against the world's forces and the dark spiritual forces"

"What is the message hidden in that verse" she asked

"You tell me" he replied

"I believe that we have to shield ourselves so we can stand firm against the schemers of evil"

Serj continued the scripture "And not only this but we must also take pride in solving our problems, know that our problems bring perseverance and perseverance builds character and character builds hope, and hope doesn't disappoint"

* * *

Toph began freaking out "NO WAY" everyone jumped "Whats going on Toph can you feel what's happening" Aang asked. Toph nodded slowly shocked at what she was feeling "He's hugging her and she is actually letting him" Zuko took a step back "WHAT"

"That's not the only thing she's crying and not out of frustration but out of sorrow it's like she is actually crying over all the things she's done over the years" everyone was stunned at what they were hearing as Toph began telling the others some of the things she managed to hear.

"I…I can't believe it the goddesses were right Serj did help, he brought back my sister" Zuko practically jumped. Iroh came running in "I came as soon as I heard, where is Serj it's not safe for him to be alone with Azula" he warned

Serj hugged Azula tightly "Azula our lives are a constant battle some of us just take what happens and we don't even try to fight back, it's exactly what happened to you, you didn't fight back, so fight reclaim your life as your own and break all the barriers your father has built over the years, I know it will take time but you have Zuko, Iroh, me and probably the others as well, we got your back"

Azula finally returned the hug "now as I recognize all my faults and wrong doings, I…I feel so insignificant" Serj smiled "Believe in yourself and what good you can accomplish and you will never feel insignificant"

"Your life is yours to live Azula now that you have discovered that you have good in you, you are free to make decisions that you thought were only for the weak but you have to know that showing compassion is not a sign of weakness but a sign of inner strength, it's not going to be easy I'll tell you that now but since your eyes have opened to the truth I'm sure you'll do the right thing"

Serj broke the hug "Let's go see your brother and uncle", Azula nodded and followed Serj to the door.

The gang watched as the Iron door opened slowly revealing a smiling Serj "She's herself again" Serj said as he walked outside everyone looked at Serj and noticed Azula standing behind him hiding her face shamefully.

Zuko ran to Azula and hugged her "Azula my sister" Azula began crying once again "Big brother"

* * *

**I know that Azula is out of character but i wanted to show that she wasn't always a spawn of satan, she became what Ozai wanted her to be a tool of war with no feelings, no emotion just a tool in the later chapters Azula will still have her intimidating aspects and wit she'll still be the same Azula only this time she's conquered her past demons.**

**As for Serj and his role as the chufen Dai well this was his first real test, he can punish people the way he see's fit whether it involves swords or words. he chose to reveal the truth to Azula showing her that she had always been used by Ozai. **


	22. Gestures of Love, Words of wisdom

**Disclaimer i don't own avatar or any of it's characters**

**

* * *

22. Gestures of Love, Words of wisdom**

Zuko walked in to the throne room with a huge smile plastered on his face "Wow Zuko that's the biggest smile I have ever seen you pull" Zuko's smile only grew "Well Katara Today I can celebrate the return of my sister, my true sister the innocent young girl who was brought up by a monster" Zuko sat down next to Katara, kissing her cheek.

One by one the others entered the room "Is Zuko smiling?" Sokka asked as he entered "Surprising huh" Katara joked,

"I'll say"once everyone was seated Zuko called in the Servants.

Food and tea were brought in Zuko stood up "Today we celebrate the return of my sister" he raised his cup "Serj you have my thanks" Serj raised his cup "May she live her own life" he replied.

"So tell us Serj how did you get through to her" Zuko asked anxiously "I can't say really, I just kept asking her if she knew who she was and not what she has become" Serj partly lied, he couldn't reveal his true method without compromising the fact that he was now the chufen dai "where is Azula anyway" Serj asked changing the subject.

"She is with uncle, she now needs to find out who she is and what she wants to do in her life" Zuko replied taking the bait

"That's amazing" Aang called out "I can't believe that we will be seeing Azula not as our enemy but as an ally"

Sokka crossed his arms "How can you be so supportive of this Aang she practically killed you five years ago, I don't know about you guys but I'm going to need a lot of convincing" "Me to" Suki added "She put me in prison, but I'm not saying I won't give her a chance"

"I can't speak on your behalf because I don't know what she has done to you individually, but there is good inside her, so I want us together to give her a chance, to support her if you don't feel comfortable then be polite and keep a reasonable distance away from her" Serj defended "But I for one am willing to support her in any way possible, she sees me as a friend and I don't want to damage our new friendship"

"Yeah now I'll be able to tell if she's lying now that she actually has emotions"

"Toph you don't have to be so cold about it" Katara scolded, Toph shrugged "I'm just saying that I was never able to tell if she was lying because all her emotions were bottled away"

"I agree with Serj, if we want Azula to change for the better we have to support her and help any way we can" Zuko smiled softly "Thank you Li Mei you honour my sister with your kind words"

"So what are we going to do about our current situation with Xaio and the Qimeng yi" Toph asked popping a grape into her mouth. "I say we relax for a while" Everyone faced Serj surprised "What!!"

"Uh there is a world crisis going on and you want us to just relax" Zuko asked

"Pretty much" Serj replied

"Are you crazy" Aang almost shouted

"Think about it we have been working nonstop for the past two months we have defeated an army of soldiers, rebuilt Kyoshi, travelled to various parts of the world not only that but Azula needs her rest to so yeah I think we should take some time off"

"Serj is right Zuko" Iroh walked in holding a cup of Tea "Azula is exhausted and she has a high fever, like the one you had when you were in Ba Sing Se five years ago, when the forces of good battled the forces of evil inside you"

Zuko practically jumped "is she alright uncle, I should go see her", "No Zuko she is fine she is now sleeping and is being looked after" Zuko relaxed sitting back down "Please uncle come sit with us" Zuko gestured for his Iroh to sit next to him.

"So Serj what do you have in mind" Iroh asked taking a sip of tea "I think that we all need to rest for a few days have some fun, lighten up our spirits and I personally want to return to my training I still need to learn the bending styles and sword fighting" Iroh looked puzzled "But you are not a bender" Serj nodded "I know but I want to learn the martial arts side to bending all of them in fact and sword fighting" Iroh was impressed "Such determination"

"What about you guys what do you want to do" Serj asked "Wanna get hammered again" Sokka Asked receiving a lot of evil stares from the gang "Yeah just like last time huh" Toph replied "What, I'm entitled to my own opinion"

"Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. It's just that yours is stupid" She replied causing Everyone to laugh

"Yeah sorry Sokka but I'm going to have to pass, I need to focus on my training" Serj laughed.

The group began discussing what their course of action should be until Li Mei finally spoke up "How about this guys, we rest for a couple of days then Aang and Toph can go and retrieve the head of the hammer, while their off doing their thing" Serj couldn't help but snicker at Li Mei's comment which resulted in him being slapped by Toph "What it's not my fault you'll be having your way with Aang" Serj whispered into Toph's ear causing her to blush heavily "You're so dead when you train with me" she threatened.

Li Mei continued "The guys who remain can Search for clues on the Qimeng yi, we can search the city to see if we can find any of their operating cells"

"Not only can she make fine tea but she also has the mind of a military genius, I am most impressed" Iroh complimented.

"Ok who agrees with Li Mei's plan" Zuko asked, everyone raised their hands "So that settles it we will all take a few days to rest then we will return to pressing matters, Well I guess that concludes our meeting"

Li Mei jumped up and grabbed Serj's arm "now that, that's settled you owe me a day out" Serj rubbed the back of his head "yeah I guess me shopping on my own wasn't a good idea huh" he laughed nervously.

"Yup so you have to make it to me, I'm sure you still have some left over reward money from the earth king so" before Li Mei could finish Serj had started dragging her towards the door

"We'll see you guys later then" he cried out as he disappeared behind the door with Li Mei

"They've only know each other for eight weeks and she already has him on a leash" everyone snickered at Toph's comment.

Li Mei hugged Serj's arm as they walked through the market "so did you see any good jewellery shops"

Serj sighed "jewellery, of course" Li Mei pinched his arm "Ouch, eh hey what's the big idea" he pouted. "What do mean of course" She demanded, Serj smiled "what I was just saying that all women have a soft spot for sparkly rocks and metal"

"Just like men have a soft spot for things that slash, stab and club" The two of them burst in to laughter "To answer your question yes actually I did see a good place, let's go"

After a few turns and shops Serj showed Li Mei the jewellery store, Li Mei walked inside and Serj couldn't help but notice a small smile grow on Li Mei's face but what scared him the most was the twinkle in her eye, Li Mei rushed into the store pushing past the customers who were already inside and stopped right in front of a three small display boxes "Aren't they beautiful"

Serj looked over her shoulder and noticed the three rings each in its own box "Whoa now there's some fine rocks" the first ring had an aquamarine diamond resting on a bed of silver_, _the next one had a Ruby cut in to the shape of a tiny rose bud which sprouted out of a sliver ring and the third had two finely cut emerald's with a diamond in the middle with Arrows carved into the sides of the ring, Serj couldn't help but notice that each ring had an inscription written on it the first one read _"Flames of blue My heart belongs to you" _the amber ring read _"Beautiful Rose" _the last inscription made Serj laugh _"Earthen Temptress" _Serj laugh only grew louder when he thought of Aang and Toph "Oh man this is just perfect" he laughed_._

Totally ignoring his outburst Li Mei continued staring at the rings "These look so expensive maybe someday I'll talk you into buying me one" Li Mei began browsing other parts of the shop leaving Serj to look over the rings

"Eying the fine rings I see" Serj looked up to see the owner standing behind the counter

"Actually yes" Serj replied whispering "how much for the three"

The man stood aghast "All three" he practically shouted

Serj quickly shushed the man "Quiet, I don't want her to know" he said as he waved dumbly to Li Mei, "so how much" Serj asked again.

The owner stared at Serj as if he was possessed "fifty gold pieces, though I have never seen anyone carry that much money" he watched in surprise as Serj began counting the left over money in his small chest.

"Forty three, forty four and oh bugger forty five" The owner looked at Serj shocked

"Son you have a deal" he opened the boxes and wrapped up the rings handing them to Serj "You Sir are now my favourite wallet, please come back anytime"

Serj laughed "after this purchase I don't think you'll see me for a while"

Serj pocketed the rings smiling, little did the man know but Serj still had fifteen gold pieces left Serj walked over to Li Mei Laughing "what's so funny" she asked

"Oh nothing just something the owner said, come on lets go grab something to eat" as they walked out Serj turned to the owner who was smiling, Serj smiled back cheekily and jangled a small coin purse as he walked out of sight leaving the owner fuming.

"Ok you chose where to eat" Serj said as he fumbled with the rings in his pocket

"You sure I can be really picky" she replied

"Well you have half an hour before I leave you so better be quick" he joked

"You wouldn't"

Smiling he whispered brushing his lips behind her ear "try me"

Li Mei shivered as Serj kissed her ear "Well" She began "Maybe another kiss would speed things up" Serj suddenly spun her around picking her up

"Gladly" he answered kissing Li Mei square on the lips

Li Mei was surprised at first, but as Serj's warm lips massaged her own she couldn't resist the temptation and returned the kiss.

After a few seconds of sharing the kiss Serj broke away gasping for breath "Wow" he whispered "I think I'm full"

Li Mei giggled "I hope not because I think I found the perfect place"

"Lead the way" He replied following her into a restaurant called the Eternal Flame, the two lovers walked into the restaurant amazed at the decorations and aroma which filled the large building, Large carvings of flames could be seen in each corner, all the tables we crafted from the strongest wood all specially hand made, each varying in style and design giving the restaurant a royal look.

But what really gained their attention was that there were cooks positioned at their stations which were aligned with each and every one of the tables meaning that the customers could watch their food being cooked in front of them.

"Wow you really know how to pull at my pockets don't you babe" Serj whispered in to Li Mei's ear causing her to stifle a giggle

A waitress spotted the stunned pair and walked towards them "Welcome to the Eternal Flame, would you like me to show you to a table" she asked bowing.

"Yes thanks" Serj replied answering for Li Mei

The waitress showed them to their table and gave them both a menu "Here you go please call me over when you are ready to place your order" the waitress bowed and left.

The table she had led them to was amazing it was large enough for the both of them to sit comfortably but still remain close to each other, the table itself was adorned with carvings of Rose's and Wolves they also had a stunning view over the city and below was a large pond filled with Koi fish.

Serj attempted to read the menu "Uh" he began twisting and turning it, squinting as he tried to read what was available "Yeah I can't read this my Kanji deciphering skills are extremely limited.

Shaking her head Li Mei grabbed the menu from out of Serj's hands "There's a lot to choose from ranging from roast turkey duck to miso soup"

"Turkey duck sounds good I'll get that"

"Ok well I'll get the fox antelope stake with a garden salad on the side, and for desert, hmmm, oh this sounds good a large fruit tart with rose petals on the top"

"Ok let's order then" Serj stood up "Excuse me miss we'd like to order now"

The waitress ran over "Yes of course what will you be having"

"I'll have the roast turkey duck and my lovely lady friend will have the fox antelope stake with a garden salad on the side" Serj he winked at Li Mei as he ordered

"And for desert"

"We'll have the large fruit tart with rose petals thanks" Li Mei answered rubbing her leg against Serj's causing him to jump in his seat, which earned him funny looks from the waitress and the cook while Li Mei looked at Serj smiling innocently.

"And to drink"

Li Mei looked at the menu again "We'll both have a glass of fire wine"

"So tell me Serj what exciting tales can you tell me about life from where you are from" Li Mei asked trying to start a conversation.

"Well this isn't exactly exciting but who cares, ok so get this I at home playing with my dad, I'm seven at the time by the way, we were throwing my boomerang when suddenly it got stuck in the tree I began wailing and crying like no tomorrow so my dad tried to get it down for me, he spent a while looking for something to throw so he could knock the damn thing down, and what did he find a rock about the size of my head he looks at me and say's, son I'll throw this rock up and try to knock it down, I looked at him and a said as casually as any young kid, I'll catch the rock"

Li Mei giggled "Oh no you didn't"

Serj laughed "There I am standing with my arms up trying to catch this rock when BAM is smacked me right on top of my head"

Li Mei burst into laughter "Now what were you thinking"

Serj cracked a goofy smile "I just couldn't stand seeing the rock hurt itself"

Li Mei began crying from laughter "No wonder you're not all there sometimes"

"What's that supposed to mean" Serj pouted. The two spent hours sharing things from their past from the good to the bad and to the highly amusing.

It soon began getting late when they left the restaurant "Well I had a wonderful time" Li Mei said as she hugged Serj's arm

"Yeah me too" they then enjoyed a quite walk as they returned back to the palace

As they reached the outer gates Serj pulled out one of the small boxes "Here" he said as he handed it to Li Mei "My gift to you for sharing an amazing date with me today"

Li Mei looked at Serj sceptically; she took the box and opened it "Oh Wow" She breathed out in shock "Serj it's beautiful, hey is this the ring from" Serj nodded

"I couldn't say no, read the inscription"

Li Mei looked for the inscription and read it aloud "Beautiful rose"

Serj smiled "That you are" he replied

Li Mei shrieked with excitement "Oh I think I have to show this off to the others" with that said she kissed Serj and ran back to the palace.

Serj smiled to himself and slowly walked back.

* * *

Azula walked out of her room and wandered the palace ground's she had been feeling a little down and decided to take up Serj's offer and talk to him, after a few minutes of wandering she couldn't find him as she was just about to give up she bumped into a very excited Li Mei "Uh Li Mei" she looked downwards as if ashamed of herself "Do you know where I can find Serj"

Li Mei nodded "He's out by the Turtle duck pond" Li Mei noticed Azula's uneasiness "Please you don't have to feel uncomfortable around me, you're a friend of Serj's so that mean's you're a friend to me to"

"Thank you" Azula let out a small smile

Li Mei ran off "I'll See you later" she called out waving

Azula made her way to the Turtle duck pond and noticed Serj meditating under a tree "Serj?" she called out.

"Come sit with me" Serj called out smiling as he turned to face her.

"I uh, sorry for disturbing you" Azula replied slowly backing away

"Hey don't go you pretty much saved me I was just about to fall asleep before you called out my name, Aang said that I should continue my Air bending training by mediating but all it does for me is make my butt go numb"

Gaining some new confidence she moved closer to Serj and finally sat down next to him. "So what's up" Serj Smiled knowing full well that Azula wanted to talk.

Azula returned the smile with her own small one "Well I have been speaking with uncle telling him about myself and listening to his advice, which has really helped but I still feel like there's something missing" She spoke as she began fidgeting with her hands.

"Self esteem" Serj replied quietly "what's missing is your self esteem"

Azula cocked an eye brow in confusion causing Serj to laugh "you know, you look really cute when you do that" Serj chuckled; Azula blushed not expecting Serj to be so open with her.

"Well how do you know that's what I missing" She asked as she hid her blush

"Some of us have allowed our enemies to convince us that we are insignificant. That we are not important, that we are nothing without them" Serj sighed deeply "and you know what I was one of them, I was one of those people too. I struggled with self esteem issues for many years…My enemies had robbed me of many things. But I was judging my worth on the wrong things and not on what I or my loved one's thought of me"

Azula raised her knees to her chest and hugged them "It's like what you said to me when we first met, Believe in yourself and what good you can accomplish and you will never feel insignificant"

Serj's face beamed with pride "wow Azula I can't believe you actually remembered that"

Azula smiled "That along with many other things gave me hope, everything you said to me even those scriptures, I still remember them and hold them close"

Serj stretched out his legs "so tell me why is it that you feel so insignificant"

Azula hugged her knees tighter "well I would always measure my success according to my father's praises every bad thing I done made him smile when I told him, and even though I fulfilled everyone of his wishes he still didn't give me the love I really wanted only his approval and praise, Judging by what you told me I can see how this has affected my self esteem"

"So you wanted your father's love that is no crime you should be punished for that, another thing he has robbed from you Azula"

Again Azula cocked an eye brow, causing Serj to chuckle "and that is" she asked this time she was clearly annoyed with Serj.

"He took your inheritance"

Azula grew even more confused "no he didn't, ZuZu promised to provide me with anything that I wished for" Serj heard a quiet cough in from behind a pillar

Shaking his head Serj questioned Azula "what do you think inheritance is Azula"

Taking sometime Azula pondered the question until she seemed happy with her answer "It is one's access to his/her birth right and the right of possession"

Again Serj shook his head "that's not the only definition, think deeper, inheritance is referring to an assurance that we are looked after, provided for, that there is nothing to fear and that we have the security of our families love"

Azula eye's soon filled with tears as she listened "I…can't believe I never saw that, all this time I thought my mother loved Zuko more, but it was me who was pushing her away" she sobbed

Serj pulled her in for a cuddle "most of us never do and believe me I don't think your mother ever stopped loving you, but enough about that, tell me what do you consider yourself good at, that gained your father's approval" Serj asked changing topic's

Azula sniffed and rubbed her eyes "I pride myself as a master fire bender, I have skill when it comes to throwing weapons, I excel in hand to hand combat, I have agility superior to most, and good physical strength"

"That's not all you have" A voice called out from behind "You have an incredibly sharp mind, your skills in military strategy match Sokka's, you have the capability to assess and calculate any situation before you strike" Zuko and Iroh walked out from behind a large pillar.

"Bout time you two came out of hiding" Serj laughed "Azula you have all these skills, wrapped up into one beautiful you"

Azula turned her face blushing, while Serj got a couple of scowls and silent threats from Zuko, Serj smiled and continued "You have been blessed with these skills Azula now make yourself proud and help others, Trust me there's no better feeling than knowing that you have changed someone's life"

Serj stood up and stretched "Ah man that feels good, I gotta thank Aang if he didn't force me to meditate, I wouldn't have been able to share this conversation with you"

Azula still recovering from Serj's comment stood up and hugged him "Thank you, you don't understand how much this means to me" Serj smiled returning the hug "Anything for a friend, just remember if you wanna talk all you have to do is ask"

Zuko walked over to Azula and took her arm "Come on Azula we better leave Serj to his training" Azula nodded and hugged Serj one last time before leaving with her brother.

Iroh smiled warmly at Serj "May I sit with you" Serj plopped onto the ground once again "Company is always welcome" he replied as Iroh took a seat next to him "So Iroh how long were you and Zuko listening to our conversation"

"Almost all of it" he replied "My nephew and I had noticed Azula to be a little hollow if you will, as if she was missing something on the inside, I would have never guessed it to be her Self esteem, because I for one have never lost mine, but what really surprised me was the knowledge and wisdom you bestowed upon her especially when you spoke about her inheritance, I never knew that someone as young as yourself would know such things and at such depths as well"

"Well I in my world we have many religions as do you here in this world, I would go to a place of worship once a week and listen to the preachers and write take notes on what they were speaking about hoping to find an answer to my questions, every time I attended I learnt new things which mostly just confused me but now as I see Azula or others like her I suddenly remember small points and lessons which I then pass on to those who need my help, I a way I'm just spreading the word"

Iroh calmly nodded "I to have done something similar, when I was young I lost my son Lu ten and I spent months on end trying to gain access to the spirit world to bring him back, along the way I learnt that once someone passes they cannot return but I also learnt many other things which I try to teach to my nephew and the others"

Serj smiled "You're exactly like my teacher you know that, he is as wise and easy to talk to just like you, I wonder what it would be like to have you two meet" Serj laughed at his idea "He is a great man and he is also takes great interest in the beauty, philosophy of the world around him but what he truly sought out was the truth"

Iroh gasped at Serj's explanation "My boy you have just recited one of the ancient testaments in white lotus philosophy"

"You never know there might be a white lotus group in my world as well" Serj stood up "well it's been good to sit and talk Iroh but It's getting late, I should seek out Aang and see what he wants me to do next" Serj bowed leaving Iroh to think about what he had just said.

"Serj" Iroh called out

"Yeah

"Did you end up finding the answers to your questions"

Serj looked over his shoulder "All except one"

* * *

**R & R It Makes me feel special**


	23. Painful Training

**Disclaimer I don't own avatar or any of it's characters**

**

* * *

23. Painful Training**

"Again", shouting could be heard from one side of the palace to the other the commanding tone of a woman who was determined to get pay back, a certain someone had decided to make jokes about her wanting to have her way with a certain Air bender.

Toph stomped over to Serj "I Said back straight, wide stance and hands out front" she shouted

Serj groaned but complied, his mood soon lightening when he spotted Li Mei walk by he quietly mouthed the words help me, but Li Mei only laughed and winked at him mouthing back have fun. Serj's shoulders slumped as Li Mei poked out her Tongue and continued walking.

"BACK STRAIGHT" Toph shouted again, Serj quickly straightened his back

"Good now, perform the basic moves I showed you" She earth bended a chair and sat watching

Serj struggled to remember after being yelled at for so long his head was pounding, Toph cocked an eyebrow "I'm Waiting" she called out impatiently

Stomping on the ground Serj performed the first movement, he broke out of his horse stance and stepped forward lifting his right Leg he stomped the ground while at the same time his right hand chopped down.

"Good, now what were you trying to hit with those two movements" Toph asked

"Uhh the stomp originally used by earth benders was to create a pillar of earth which struck the knee while the chop was used to control the angle of the pillar" Serj replied

"Correct, now for a non bender how would that move be effective"

"The stomp can be used to kick in the knee while the chop is used to either hit or attempt to break the collar bone or to strike the side of the neck which in turn can pinch the targets nerves".

Toph nodded even though Serj was a cheeky bastard he was a quick learner "Ok Next move"

Serj stood in a steady stance, stepping forward he grabbed at the air then kneed, as soon as his knee dropped he shot out both arms one his left used to block an imaginary attack while his right chopped neck height, Serj then, blocked with his left again this time crossing it over to his right while he rotated his right arm in a circular motion closing into a fist and striking.

"Good work, ok forget what its uses are for a bender, tell me what can a non bender use it for"

"Knee to the ribs or stomach, block with the left arm strike with the right, crossover block with left while rolling the hand into a fist to strike the face" he replied quickly

Toph looked annoyed, Serj had given her the correct answer but he was beginning to lose focus and was now rushing things. "Ok good have a five minute breather"

Serj plopped to the ground exhausted "Man Toph I gotta say your training style is hard but the results are awesome, my muscles feel like stone like if something hit them I wouldn't feel it" He spotted a smirk grow across Toph's face "What are you planning T"

"Nothing" Toph replied sweetly "Just what the next part of training will be" Whatever Toph was planning Serj knew he wasn't going to like it, Toph stood up and stretched "Breaks over back into your horse stance" she ordered

Pushing himself up Serj clumsily fell into his stance "Hold stance for half an hour, got it" he said in a bored tone

Toph smiled evilly "actually Mr. Stone muscles were doing something different to day" Toph stomped the ground causing a small pole of earth to shoot up.

Serj stared at Toph wondering what the pole was for it was too short to be laid across his legs, in fact it looked to be about the same length as a base ball bat "Uhh Toph" Serj managed to squeak.

In the distance Aang and Sokka watched in silence as Toph taunted Serj

Toph's smile only grew "Let's see how tough your muscles really are huh" with that said Toph swung the bat hitting Serj firmly across his back, Serj cried out in pain "What the fuck Toph" Toph only laughed "conditioning" she replied.

Aang and Sokka winced in pain as they heard the loud smack of the blow

Swinging again this time she hit behind Serj's knees causing him to buckle, Serj clenched his jaw "OW" he growled through his teeth Toph walked in front of him "Hands up" She ordered, reluctantly Serj raised his hands almost instantly Toph hit Serj across the stomach knocking the wind out of him. Serj coughed out in pain "urgh" again Toph attacked this time hitting Serj's sternum firmly with the butt of the bat.

"OOOH, those ones had to hurt" Aang whispered

Again and again Toph swung the bat hitting Serj everywhere, across his shins, his thighs, neck, arms, sides and hands with each hit Toph only laughed, Aang and Sokka flinched and groaned as each blow connected with Serj.

Toph was enjoying every bit of Serj's so called training; she rotated the bat and with the butt of it hit Serj right in his family jewels, "OH NO SHE DIDN'T" Aang and Sokka cried out in unison grabbing hold of their own. Serj nearly died, instantly he grabbed his manhood almost crying "Toph" he spluttered "I don't think any amount of hits will ever condition that part" Toph only laughed in reply.

Toph stood in front of Serj dishing out more hits, with each blow Serj hissed out in pain, Toph finally raised the bat to Serj's head with a clear shot she aimed right for Serj's Jaw, and without thinking Serj blocked the blow with one of his arms the other still covering his pride and Joy, Toph's Bat shattered

"Enough" Serj yelled taking Toph by complete surprise, Serj slowly began to stand battered, bruised and bleeding. Toph finally regained composure and noticed his awkward stance she laughed "OH boy that was good, I told you you'd die when you trained with me"

Serj was furious not because Toph had repeatedly bashed him but because she took it too far by hitting his manhood and attempted to hit his face "IT'S NOT FUNNY TOPH" he roared stomping hard on the ground.

Toph stopped laughing straight away she could have sworn that a small earth quake had been created from Serj's position "TOPH" Serj yelled again "You took it too far" he said calming down "Seriously dude you went too far" Serj sat on the ground "I don't care what you say I'm done for the day"

The whole time Serj spoke, Toph didn't say a word people rarely yelled at her and she would only laugh in reply but Serj had really shocked her "I…I guess your right" She finally replied "Sorry Soulja"

Sokka began cleaning his ear "Did I just hear what I think I heard" he whispered to Aang, Aang simply nodded "Yeah he stopped Toph, yelled at her and got her to apologize"

Serj still had his hand's cupped over his manhood "I'd get you to kiss them better but you'd prefer Aang's wouldn't you" he smirked knowing full well that comment got right under her skin, Sokka burst into laughter "What's so funny and what would Toph prefer" Aang asked completely confused, Sokka began laughing so hard that he fell to the ground holding his sides.

Toph was shocked to hear such a crude remark, she would have laughed if it had been someone else in her position but all she could really do was blush, Suddenly she heard laughing she turned and noticed Sokka rolling around laughing and Aang looking really confused, reality kicked in and Toph looked at Serj eyes blazing, she charged at him screeching in anger.

Serj couldn't move quick enough and soon found Toph's hands wrapped around his neck, "Take it back" she growled, Serj coughed "Ok ok I'm sorry" he laughed not expecting Toph to get so angry, Toph released her grip around Serj's neck "Good" she growled

Sokka finally catching his breath stood up and wiped away his tears walking towards Toph "Man Serj that joke of yours…Classic"; with a flick of her wrist Toph earth bent Sokka over the wall into the cow pig pen. Sokka's girly scream could be heard as he was attacked by the cow pigs, Toph began laughing Serj's comment completely forgotten.

Aang walked over and picked Serj up "Come on we'll get Katara to heal you" Serj nodded and the three made their way back to the palace

"Oh Spirits what the hell happened" Katara cried out

"Training" was Serj's reply as he allowed Katara to heal him

Serj began feeling the tension in his body relax as Katara worked her way around his body "What did she do to you" Katara asked as she found a large purple and yellow bruise, Serj winced as Katara healed the bruise.

"Body conditioning" he replied

"Yeah whole body conditioning" Toph called out laughing putting emphasis on the whole Katara not understanding the true nature of Toph's comment.

* * *

Under the instruction of both Iroh and Serj Azula walked through the main streets of the city mostly keeping to herself taking in the sights, the people and the smells apparently this little exercise was meant to help her communicate and feel comfortable with others and to get familiar with the city but all she really felt that she was lonely.

As she walked she watched as the people around her laughed, cried, lived and loved however one sight caught her off guard and that was the sight of a young girl about eight or nine years old, her close looked as if they had been ripped from her, her face and hands were muddy and tears were falling freely from her eyes. Instantly Azula felt a pang of sorrow in her heart she walked towards the girl.

"Are you alright" Azula asked sounding as if she was angry with the girl

The girl only whimpered in fear and curled up into a ball "NO PLEASE I'M SORRY" she cried

Azula stood stunned "Hey what's wrong" she asked this time softening her tone

The girl looked up at Azula "Y…You're not with them"

Azula looked puzzled "Who's them"

"There's the little Shit" a booming voice yelled out, a large fat man stomped up towards Azula and the girl "Hey thanks Babe for finding her for me, now let's go" he said as he spanked Azula's backside. Azula was shocked at first but that shock soon turned to fury "Babe" she questioned as she pushed the man "And how dare you touch me" she yelled trying keeping her cool like Zuko had told her.

"Listen bitch I ain't here for you I'm after the little girl I's paid for her so she's mine"

Azula was losing it really fast "Bitch" she replied angry

"Yer I said it" the man boomed

"And what did you mean Paid for her" Azula questioned

"Listen Bitch, she ain't your concern I paid for her she's mine to do whatever i want" the man moved into grab the girl, but she pulled away in fear, "Why you little" he stepped forward and grabbed the girl by the hair "I'm your master you will obey" he yelled as he slapped the girl splitting her lip.

Azula watched in horror as the man beat the young girl "Enough" she yelled and grabbed the man's arm just before he was about to strike again "I don't care who you are or how much you paid for the girl but I swear if you touch her again I will break you" she threatened.

The man laughed "Oh so the bitch got a mouth on her too well I guess I'll just have both of ya" he grabbed Azula's arm and went to hit her but Azula grabbed the man's hand and bent back his fingers She swept out his legs and threw him to the ground "This" she calmly stated "Is for calling me a bitch" She snapped one of the man's fingers, the man howled in pain "This is for hitting the girl" Azula dropped the man's hand stomping on his arm dislocating his shoulder and crushing his elbow, the man screamed

"And this is for being disrespectful to women" Azula kicked the man's groin so hard that she lifted him a few centimeters of the ground. The man coughed out in pain as he rolled around "Now tell me where did you supposedly purchase this girl" she whispered in a menacing tone. The man whispered the location of the purchase Azula stood up and walked over to the girl "Come on your safe now"

Azula picked the girl up as if she was carrying a baby and made her way back to the palace

Serj was now healed and standing, he stretched his arms and legs "Man that feels so much better, Thanks Katara" Serj rolled his shoulders and walked to Toph "ok t now it's my turn to teach you"

"Say what now"

"You remember that technique I mentioned to you"

"Oh yeah that weird one where I can hear the insides of someone's body"

Serj nodded "yeah, come on we need to get somewhere really quiet, hey Aang you can come if you want were gonna be doing a lot of meditating"

"Awesome" Toph mumbled losing most of her excitement

Aang stood up "Yeah that sounds good"

Serj walked out of the room leaving Aang and Toph to follow, "Toph can you find anywhere that's really quiet" Serj asked breaking the awkward silence that had fallen upon them

"I know a place" Aang replied "It's a small room that I usually meditate in when it's raining" Serj nodded "Lead the way"

Within minutes they reached the room "Aang this is perfect, ok Toph get comfortable lay down on the bed so you can't see with your earth bending, I want you to try and focus on our heart beats by listening"

Toph huffed and laid on the bed, Serj and Aang sat down on the floor in meditative positions "Don't fall asleep now T" Serj warned.

"Yeah yeah whatever you say oh wise master"

The time passed slowly as they sat in silence Serj focusing on his breathing and clearing his mind while Aang thought about the current situation within an hour Serj heard soft snoring, opening one eye Serj looked at Toph who was sleeping peacefully.

Getting up he walked over to Toph and shook her violently "Oi I said listen not sleep" Toph woke up in a shot "ey wuzzat" she mumbled

"Ok I got an idea Aang get your ass over hear"

Aang broke out of his trance and walked over to Serj and Toph "What do you need"

Serj smiled devilishly "Lay down next to Toph"

"Wh…WHAT" Aang gasped

"Are you crazy" Toph yelled now fully awake

"Yup you heard me lay down next to her" Serj's smile only widening

Aang slowly walked over to the bed, sitting down nervously his hand brushed against Toph's, jumping up he walked over to the other side of the room, Serj sighed "Oh come on it's not like I'm asking you two to have Sex"

Both Aang and Toph gasped for Air "WHAT"

Laughing Serj grabbed Aang and pushed him over to the bed "Get on now", Toph was just about to jump off the bed when Serj grabbed her "You stay" he turned and faced Aang "Lay down on your back", Aang began fidgeting his fingers "On now" Serj demanded

Slowly and nervously Aang laid on the bed next to Toph who now was crimson from how close she was to Aang.

"Ok Now Toph rest your head on his chest"

"Now way, I ain't doing it. I'm leaving" Toph threatened

"This is to help you with the technique, now do it you owe me for what happened earlier"

Reluctantly Toph rested her head on Aang's chest, she hadn't been this close to Aang since the incident with Aang and the dagger in a way she had missed being this close to the air head but Serj forcing them wasn't helping.

"Good now stay like that and listen to his heart beat"

"It's hard not to since it's almost pounding its way out of his chest" she replied annoyed

Serj sat down and began his meditation again a few hours passed until a quite knocking came from the door, standing up Serj noticed the two teenagers sleeping together on the bed, Serj smiled those two just looked so right together the knocking grew louder and Toph began stirring. Not wanting to ruin their time together Serj opened the door "Yeah"

Azula stood in front of him carrying a little girl in her arms "Serj I need your help"

Gently Serj took the girl from Azula's Arms and carried her into the room, Azula followed closely and notice the sleeping couple "Uh why are they" Serj chuckled "Their meant to be training but they look so good together so I couldn't wake them, so who's the girl" Serj asked as he sat her down on the floor next to where he had been sitting before.

Azula sat next to him and began explaining what had happened

Serj's anger grew as Azula explained how the man had attacked the little girl and how he had supposedly purchased her "After that I damaged him pretty badly and got the location of where he got the girl"

"Where is the man" Serj asked

"I had a couple of guards pick him up; he should be in the prison charge for assaulting the Princess"

Serj frowned "I don't think that's going to be his only charge, he faced the girl "You ok" the girl stayed quiet Serj looked at her, suddenly their eyes met and Serj saw all the horrid things that had happened to the girl Serj's features became dark and hostile as he witnessed the memories of the young girl.

Azula watched Serj's expression change drastically "What's wrong" She asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

Serj stood up "She's been abused, can you get some servants to help clean her up I'm gonna go have a talk with that man" Serj walked out of the room kicking the door open, waking up Aang and Toph who quickly remembered what it was they were supposed to be doing.

Aang noticed Azula, shooting up off the bed looking embarrassed "We…uhh…Heh" Aang looked outside into the hall way seeing Serj storm down the hall way "What's wrong"

Serj marched his way through the corridor's spotting a guard he walked up to him "Azula ordered some men to bring in a criminal from the streets where is he" The guard bowed "he has been taken to the holding rooms near the prisons would you like for me to escort you"

"Yes I would like a word with him"

The guard led Serj out of the Palace and to the prison area, they passed several buildings before they came upon a large building with guards patrolling the walls, The guard saluted the door man and showed Serj through, Serj followed the man to the officer in charge again the guard saluted "Sergeant Wei, Master Serj would like to speak to the man who was just brought in"

Serj nodded "If you don't mind could you please show me to him I wish to speak with him alone"

Wei nodded "Of course, this way" Wei opened a large iron door which revealed a small cell "Guang, visitor" Wei shouted

Serj walked into the room "leave us" he ordered

Wei bowed and closed the door

"What do you want boy" Guang spat

"Answer my questions or I'll force you to" Serj threatened "where'd you get the girl"

Guang spat "I'll already told that bitch were I got the girl"

Serj rushed towards the man and grabbed his throat "That is the princess you are speaking of, hold your tongue or I'll remove it"

The man struggled to break free from Serj's grip "Answer the question"

"I got her from the brothel near the market district" he wheezed

"How many kids have you abused?"

Guang remained quiet and closed his eyes tightly

Serj dropped the man and walked to the door "Guard give me a knife" the door opened and a guard handed Serj a small dagger, with the dagger in hand Serj walked back to Guang.

"Tell me"

Once again Guang remained quiet with his eyes closed "Fine" Serj growled lifting the dagger Serj cut the man's eye lid forcing him to open his eye's, within an instant the man's memories flashed before Serj.

Dropping the man Serj stood up "You're a sick man and you'll spend the rest of your life in here, but just in case" Serj rammed the dagger right between Guang's legs. Guang wailed in pain as his pants became drenched in blood.

"There you won't be able to hurt anyone with that anymore" Serj left the room and walked past the guard, "You might want to send in a medic"

Quickly Serj rushed back to the palace.

Toph and Aang listened as Azula retold what happened

"And that's when he stormed out of the room, he said that he wanted to talk to the guy" Azula finished

Li Mei walked by poking her head in she looked around and walked inside "Have you guys seen Serj"

"He went to the holding rooms near the prison, he should be back soon" Azula replied

Li Mei shrugged "Oh that's ok; it's that Zuko wanted Serj and Aang to meet him for a small meeting before Aang and Toph leave tomorrow"

Aang stood up "I'll go now when Serj gets back just tell him to find us"

The girls nodded and watched as Aang left the room "So what are we going to do about the girl" Toph asked

"I'll go and clean her up" Li Mei offered and picked up the girl "Come on sweetie let's get you all nice and clean"

A few minutes after Li Mei left Toph felt heavy vibrations moving closer to where they were "What's wrong" Azula asked as she stood up as she heard loud footsteps.

The footsteps suddenly stopped outside the door, Azula and Toph expecting that it was a guard so Azula opened the door only to find a shadowy figure standing in front of them.

Azula gasped at what was standing in front of her.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN**

**R&R**


	24. Appearance

**24. Appearance**

Azula looked in fear at what was standing in front of her, the figure was the height of a normal man but it wore a sinister looking robe which covered its entire body it wore a horrid gauntlet which was shaped like a skeletal arm, around its waist were two weapons a sword and knife, Azula mustered enough courage to look at its face, which could be barely seen due to a large hood covering it but Azula managed make out the bottom half and it sent shivers up her spine, from what she could see, its whole head was just a skull.

Toph could feel Azula's heart beat speed up "Hey what's up with this guy, why you so worked up over him"

The figure looked up, Azula could see into the eyes of the figure she watched as it raised its arm and handed her sheets of paper. Scared but determined Azula took the papers and read what was on them, leaving Toph confused "Hey what's going on, what did he give you".

"They are directions, and blue prints to a rundown building" Azula watched as the figure ran off down the corridors practically becoming invisible as it moved within the shadows only becoming visible as it walked past the lights.

"What was that thing"

Azula shrugged and began following the figure out of the palace and to into the Market district, sticking to the shadows the figure kept walking, if it wasn't for Azula's keen eye sight and Toph's earth bending it would have been totally invisible.

After a several minutes of walking the figure stopped in front of an old building "What did you bring us here for" Azula demanded as she scanned the building

"Children, women kidnapped and sold to be used as Sex slaves," The figure spoke in a menacing tone "you free the captives and I'll deal with men"

The whole time Toph had remained quiet but she suddenly spoke up "Whatever it is, it's right, there are at least fifty people in there and twenty of them are no older than twelve years old"

It turned and faced the girls "When you hear a scream that's your cue to make your move, if anyone one try's to stop you take them out but keep them alive" The figure turned and scaled the wall, pulling itself up onto the roof it vanished as it moved into the shadows "Retribution is at hand" it whispered before disappearing completely.

Azula and Toph moved to one side of the building and waited by the windows, a set of tanned fingers appeared under across the windows edge attempting to pull down the blinds, both women jerked back not wanting to be discovered, Quietly Azula grabbed the man from the window and pulled him violently the rest of the way out, just as the man was about to shout out Toph encased him in a earth coffin leaving only his eyes and nose free.

Moving swiftly through the building, even in the darkness Serj could see this was a well organized business. There were many private rooms, some with name tags attached to identify the woman or child located in each room, glancing into a few he saw that each had its own bed, cabinets and a disturbing array of bondage chains, some room's still had women and children chained up. Serj had forced himself to push forward and leave the rescuing to the girls from several rooms until he came across a plain looking room where he heard childlike sobs and male grunting.

Serj couldn't take it he crept inside the room and almost lost his composure at what he was witnessing, a man in his thirties was forcing himself upon a thirteen year old girl, furious Serj crept closer keeping himself concealed in the shadow's in an instant Serj Jumped and grabbed the man forcefully throwing him onto the floor with a loud thud, dazed and confused the man struggled to get back up but Serj pounced on the man grabbing his neck, looking into the man's eye's Serj saw disgusting images of the man's past doings, rape, bodily disfigurement and many other sickening crimes.

Serj growled in a sinister like manner "Two things will be taken from you this night, you will survive and you will pass on a message to others like you" he unsheathed his blade "For the pain you have caused this is your punishment" Serj lowered the blade.

Azula and Toph both heard a blood curling scream, seeing this as their cue they both burst into the building.

The man curled up in a ball his hand's covering where his groin was supposed to be "What did you do to me" he cried in pain, Serj dropped a role of bloody flesh in front of the man "The first of the two last things you'll ever see" the man wailed as he realized that it was his loins that had been placed in front of him. Picking the man up Serj removed his hood "Remember and pass the message that the Chufen Dai has appeared" With that said Serj dug the fingers of his gauntlet into the man's eye's so hard that they burst. The man howled in pain as a small pool of blood formed around him, Serj slowly stood up blood dripping from his arm, he slowly turned and faced the young girl "No longer fear this man" the girl screamed in fright as she noticed the Skull on Serj's face "Do not fear me child for you are pure, only those who commit evil should fear me, there are two women with me and are freeing the other's wait for them and they will guide you to safety"

Serj slowly walked back into the shadows once again disappearing from sight.

Loud shouting could be heard as Azula ran through one of the halls, most of it disorientated and muffled two men appeared from one of the rooms adjusting their belts "Kenji did you hear that scream" Kenji nodded "Sounded pretty bad Kosi" Kenji's hardened face soon showed signs of fear and confusion, looking down Kenji saw a dark blade sticking out of his chest and blood dripping freely from the tip. Kosi watched in horror as one of the most hardened criminals was tossed aside by what looked like a phantom.

"YOU BASTARD you killed Kenji" Kosi cried as he charged forward the figure but soon fell down a few feet away from it. Azula watched in awe as the figure walked over to Kosi's body pulling out the knife which it had thrown. Turning away the figure pointed to two room's "Some children in there, and remember leave the killing to me"

Azula shook her head in disbelief and opened the door to one of the rooms finding two girls holding on to each other for dear life "Shhh your safe now" Azula tried comforting them with little success, "Quickly follow me" The girls refused to move, Azula grabbed both girls by the arms and dragged them outside the room "Quickly now we must get outside" Dragging the girls Azula ran through the corridors Bumping into Toph "Toph go and help some others any you find bring them outside, I'll take care of them"

Toph nodded "You got it"

As Azula dragged the two girls outside Toph ran deeper into the building using her unique sense of vision she picked up a group of ten people huddled together in a large room with four standing figures wielding weapons, Toph smirked "Let the show down begin"

Stomping on the ground Toph summoned a large boulder and hurled it through one of the walls knocking down two of the men, without waiting she trapped the standing enemies feet in stone and rushed them punching and kicking them as hard as she could, seeing that they had taken enough abuse she knocked them over and sealed them completely in stone.

The remaining two men picked themselves up and attacked from both sides before they managed to score a hit they began sinking, Toph had caused the stone underneath them to turn into quick sand. When the men were waist deep in the sand Toph hardened it leaving them struggling. Walking up to them she laughed "It's the woman's turn now" with a flick of her wrist she shot two pillars straight to the heads of the men knocking them out cold.

Satisfied that the trouble had been dealt with Toph lowered her guard and faced the frightened women and children "Don't worry guy's I'm here with the fire princess, were here to help" One of the women jumped up "Look out" She screamed.

It all happened in a blur a man had been hiding on one of the wooden roof supports Toph turned around but not being able to Sense where the man was she was completely defenseless, suddenly out of nowhere a shadow skimmed past grabbing Toph moving her out of harm's way, as soon as she was safe it unsheathed it's sword and attacked.

Toph cursed, this was the second time someone had caught her off guard

The shadow charged at the man "Murder" it screamed as it ducked avoiding an attack, before stabbing the man's food with its own blade causing the man to shout in pain, as the man leaned back in pain the shadow sliced upwards cutting the man deeply across his stomach and chest.

The man fell to the floor squirming in pain the shadow stood over the man with the sword raised over his head "P…P…Please M…M…ercy" he begged

"Death is a mercy" replied the shadow as he rammed the blade into the man's head.

The terrified women and children all rushed over to Toph "Protect us please from this monster" they all cried.

"He's no monster ladies, if it wasn't for this guy we would have never known about this place" Toph walked over to Serj "hey uhh thanks for you know saving me"

Serj nodded "Focus on your teachers words no matter how uncomfortable they are and you won't find yourself in this position again"

Shocked Toph took a step back "Wha… Hey how'd you know that" But it was too late the figures vibrations had vanished.

Toph turned to the others "Come on guys let's get you out of here"

Serj ran through the corridors following the blue prints he got from the local library he made his way to a large room which was supposed to have a trap door leading to an underground room, reaching the door he slowed down and listened, there were at least five men inside but he couldn't determine where they were standing. Suddenly an idea popped into his head and he walked into the nearest room where he found a mirror, breaking it he took a small piece and returned to the main room.

Quietly he placed the broken shard underneath the door and managed to pinpoint the locations of each man as he had suspected there were five men inside the room. Luckily there was no one near the door so he opened it slowly and crept in the shadows.

"Eh who opened the door" one of the smaller men asked

"No idea boss" replied another

"Well don't just stand there close it and get back to your position"

The thug walked towards the door and attempted to close it when he suddenly stopped.

"Wang, what's the matter with you, to scared to close the door, useless" just as the boss finished speaking Wang collapsed on to the ground holding his neck.

"Wang what's going on?"

"Boss he can't talk his voice box has been cut out" another replied as he inspected Wang's neck.

Serj quietly climbed the wall looking for another opportunity to attack without being detected, within a few seconds he found his man, the man had his head outside the window looking for something, Serj jumped down and attacked killing the man before even realizing what had just happened, a loud thump was heard as Serj faded back into the shadows.

"Pasang what was that noise just now" the boss ordered as he walked up to Pasang's dead body "I'm talking to you Pasang" he shouted as he pulled in Pasang's headless body "Holy spirits what the hell is going on"

The remaining men swarmed the lifeless body and began arguing amongst themselves "Boss this is just to creepy can we just get out of here, how can we fight something we can't see"

"Cowards you will stay and you will kill whatever it is that has chosen to attack my business, do you understand"

Serj jumped down behind the men attacking one with his sword, slicing his back open The man howled in pain and fell to the ground "For the crime of kidnapping and prostitution of women and children alike I have come to hand down punishment"

Serj slowly walked towards the remaining two men

"Don't just stand there attack"

The boss pushed his last remaining thug towards Serj and tried to run off, seeing through his ruse Serj grabbed his knife and threw it at the boss, hitting his lower back the man fell to the floor paralyzed the knife had hit a series of nerves and had permanently paralyzed the man. Terrified the remaining thug dropped his sword "P…p…please spare me" he begged.

Turning around Serj looked into his eye's "You're a good boy, Tenzin. Grow up to be a good man. Because if you don't... I'll be waiting."

Tenzin nodded and ran as fast as his legs could carry him not once looking back.

Serj began searching the room for the trap door, he eventually found it hidden underneath a series of carpets and cabinets, pushing the cabinets over and ripping up the carpets Serj climbed down the trap door into a small office he spent half an hour looking through all the papers and books when he came across information regarding the whereabouts of a high ranking Qǐméng yī officer, he also found some information which could possibly be the location of the Water spear.

Satisfied with the information he had found Serj made his way back to the entrance.

Toph and Azula were waiting outside with the women and children when Serj appeared, "Finally we thought you had ditched us" Toph complained.

Without saying anything he handed Azula the papers he found "Give this to the avatar and the fire lord they will know what to do with it, also have him send some men to search the place more thoroughly they might find some more valuable information"

"Thank you for what you have done for us" spoke a little girl, it was the girl Serj had saved from the thirty year old man

"Who are you and what is your purpose here" Azula demanded

Serj faced Azula and lowered his hood revealing his skull face "Those who do evil to others - the killers, the rapists, psychos, sadists - They will come to know me well. Call me the Chufen dai. I leave this as a declaration of intent - so no one will be confused if you're Guilty you're dead. A wise man once said, Sic vis pacem parabellum - If you want peace, prepare for war."

"What about the law and our law enforcers all these things you do is it for vengeance" one of the women asked

"In certain, and extreme situations like this, the law is insufficient. In order to shame its insufficiency, it is essential to act outside the law. To pursue natural justice, this is not vengeance, Revenge is not a valid motive, it is an emotional response, No this is not vengeance. This is Punishment.

All the girls watched as the Chufen Dai disappeared into the night.

"Well how are we going to explain this to the others, and what are we going to do with the girls I mean we can't just leave them to fend for themselves" Toph asked

"We will take them with us to the palace and have them cleaned, after that we'll see what Zuzu will do, come on ladies let's get you cleaned up and out of this hell hole"

Satisfied with his accomplishment, Serj changed back into his normal clothes as he took of the robe he winced in pain, there was a deep cut along his shoulder and it was bleeding pretty heavily "how'd I get this" he wondered, cursing his misfortune Serj pulled out his knife and slashed a similar cut in his shirt making it look like he had been attacked, after he had changed he made his way back to the brothel to meet up with Toph and Azula.

He heard talking and the sound of many footsteps so he ran in that direction "Hey someone's coming towards us" Toph warned falling into her fighting stance but soon relaxed as she noticed the familiarity of the footsteps, "Soulja what the hell are you doing here" she asked as Serj came around the corner.

Panting Serj stopped to catch his breath "hey guys"

Azula noticed something was off and walked up to Serj, she noticed that he had been injured and that he was sweating a lot "What have you been doing Serj you were supposed to meet with Aang and Zuko hours ago"

Serj straightened up "Yeah I got the message that there was a meeting on but the servant told me that you and Toph ran off to the market district after some cloaked figure gave you something I was worried and took off to try and find you guys, but I got lost and then some random tried to mug me he managed to cut me pretty badly, but out of nowhere some guy with a skull mask appeared and killed the guy saying he was a murder and that he was to be punished" Serj stopped explaining and looked towards the women "Are they the women from the brothel"

Toph nodded "Wait you actually saw the Chufen Dai"

"What the hell is a Chufen dai" Serj asked

"Whatever it is it's a hero, it helped Azula and I free the girls it also gave us these, Azula show Serj the papers"

Azula handed Serj some of the papers "Information on some high ranked Qǐméng yī officer and the possible location of the water spear" she explained "But how did you know where we were" she asked skeptically

"That guy that you had brought in told me, I was going to tell the others and see what we can do to help but you two had already run off so I followed without telling the others, but judging by the looks of things you guys already took care of it"

"We had some help from the Chufen dai" Toph replied "It killed most of them saying something about them needing to be punished"

"Is it a person or is it a spirit" Serj questioned

Toph Shrugged "No idea but let's worry about that later and get these girls to safety"

* * *

Zuko, Aang and Sokka had finished discussing what they would do when the group split up again when Katara walked in "Hey sorry to bother you guys right now but have you seen Serj, Azula and Toph"

Aang shook his head "Serj was supposed to be here with us but he didn't come, Toph was supposed to let him know to meet us"

A guard ran in "Lord Zuko, princess Azula is in the court yard with a large group of poorly dressed women and children, she has asked for you and the Avatar to meet with her immediately" The four friends jumped up "Thank you dismissed" Zuko, Aang, Katara and Sokka ran to the court yard, as they ran outside Toph and Serj appeared next to them.

"Hey guys Sorry for missing the meeting, I got a message from one of the servants that Azula and Toph had left after something called the Chufen dai gave them directions to a brothel in the market district, I'll explain that later the women and children have been severally abused and need treatment"

They reached the court yard and were shocked at what was in front of them, at least thirty women and children dressed in tattered rags and were severally malnourished. "Katara heal all those you can, you" Zuko called a guard "gather all the doctors you can find" the guard bowed and ran off.

Katara had already made her way to the large group and began healing

Zuko turned and faced Toph "Tell us what's happened Toph, what did you and Azula do and how did you find out there was a brothel in the market district, and what is this nonsense about the Chufen Dai"

Toph began explaining how the Chufen Dai appeared right after Aang left and how it handed Azula directions and blue prints to a building, after that she explained that when they got there the Chufen Dai explained to them that women and children had been kidnapped and were being used as sex slaves and that he wanted Azula and herself to free them while he dealt with the men responsible, she explained how there were screams and shouts of pain.

The others listened in disbelief when Azula took over, she explained what the Chufen Dai looked like and what it was capable of, she also explained how it used the shadows to sneak up on its targets "Oh before I forget it gave me these" Azula handed Zuko the papers "It also said that you should send some men to the building and see if they can find anything else that would be important"

Toph crossed her arms "It also save my life" the others faced her in shock

"What happened" Aang asked worried

"I had just taken out four guys and turned to the women I had saved when a fifth guy jumped from the roof to attack me, but out of nowhere the Chufen Dai jumps and grabs me pulling me to safety then it killed the guy, but what he said after really scared me it was like it knew me personally"

"What did he say" Serj asked smirking

Toph repeated what was said "Focus on your teachers words no matter how uncomfortable they are and you won't find yourself in this position again"

Aang blushed a little at the memory of Serj's methods and waking up next to Toph

"Sounds like a wise guy" Serj laughed

Toph also recalled the final statement that the Chufen Dai said

"Well it looks like we'll be seeing more of it in the near future"

Azula looked at Serj "Something's not right, it's like he knows exactly what happened" she mumbled under her breath.

* * *

**Once again Chufen Dai means punishment bringer and most of what he said were lines from the movie the Punisher (How fitting is that)**

**Ok that leaves you to leave a review**


	25. Historical surveillance

**25. Historical surveillance **

The gaang had postponed their plans, Aang and Toph were meant to leave in the morning but Zuko had decided that they should try and learn as much as they could about the Chufen Dai so the mission would have to be put on hold.

"What do you guys think, I mean there have been reports of murders, rapes and other such crimes for years and years but now someone or something decides to take the law into its own hands" Zuko asked

"Well there are two sides to the argument, one we leave whatever it is to continue, two we try to stop it, but what we need to do first is find out as much as we can about it, we well be seeing a lot more of it just like Serj said before, but why is it here, who sent it or why did it choose to appear, we have to ask these questions and hopefully understand what we are facing" Sokka replied.

Aang began fidgeting in his seat "well you guys know what I think, that killing is wrong and that everyone deserves a second chance but in a way part of me thinks that maybe this is the only way"

The others gasped at Aang's confession

"Look don't get the wrong idea I still hold on to my beliefs with all my being, but maybe the monks were wrong when it came to second chances"

Suki stood up "Well sitting here is not going to help we need to find some information, some form of knowledge, wait Toph you and Azula actually saw it, did it say anything important"

Toph nodded "yeah it did something about punishing the evil and that sometimes you have to act outside the law and other stuff like that"

The final statement the Chufen Dai began reciting itself in Azula's head, she tried to push it away but no matter how hard she tried she could not get the words out of her head, they just kept repeating over and over and she suddenly found herself quietly reciting them.

"Those who do evil to others - the killers, the rapists, psychos, sadists - They will come to know me well. Call me the Chufen dai. I leave this as a declaration of intent - so no one will be confused if you're Guilty you're dead. A wise man once said, Sic vis pacem parabellum - If you want peace, prepare for war. In certain, and extreme situations like this, the law is insufficient. In order to shame its insufficiency, it is essential to act outside the law. To pursue natural justice, this is not vengeance, Revenge is not a valid motive, it is an emotional response, No this is not vengeance. This is Punishment."

The gaang listened in silence; some were actually nodding in agreement.

"You know in a way its right" Katara said, shrugging off the shocked stares she continued "Sometimes the law is insufficient, think about it when someone claims to have been abused how long is it until someone investigates the claim, weeks, months even years and then what, buy that time the culprit is either gone or has taken another victim"

"Katara's right but still if people see this thing as just a person in a mask then what, they will begin questioning the law themselves saying that if one man is above the law why shouldn't they be the same" Azula replied.

As the discussions grew the gaang found that they were just going in circles, until Iroh and Li Mei walked in carrying half a dozen books and scrolls.

"What have you found uncle" Zuko asked as he helped Iroh take a seat

"Ahh thank you nephew, and to answer your question a lot actually, the history, the purpose and much more, this Chufen Dai has had a huge role in the history of the world"

The gaang began listening intently as Li Mei began speaking

"Ok first we have to establish what the Chufen Dai is, so the first clue we have is it's actual name, now we all know that it's name mean's punishment bringer or the bringer of punishment and what does the word punish actually mean"

Li Mei pulled out a dictionary and read the definition "Punishment…is the practice of imposing something unpleasant or aversive on a person or animal or property, usually in response to disobedience, defiance, or behavior deemed morally wrong by individual, governmental, or religious principles".

"That answers the question of its purpose, but who sent it and what does its appearance symbolize" Aang asked

Li Mei opened a large book, it was big enough to us as a foot rest and it weighed at least fifty pounds, she flipped a couple of pages and began reading.

The realm of Yin and Yang, good and evil, Life and death is a realm fixated on balance; this balance comes from the situations occurring here on earth. Living within this realm are two deities or Goddesses one who watches over good and another that watches over evil each role important, The Goddesses work together in a process called the cleansing' both working in harmony both relying on each other to maintain balance the Goddess of evil uses her spirit to Separate the good from the evil once the two karma's are separated she purifies the evil karma. The goddess of good takes all the good karma and rewards all those who have done good things.

However without each other's support the process of cleansing is broken and soon all the uncleansed evil karma will begin to corrupt the good karma, when all good is finally corrupted there will be no good left, not even the most purest soul will be safe from the taint of evil and the world will fall into total chaos. The cleansing is broken when there is more evil than good in the world for example, what happens when the world is engulfed in war or crime rates are remarkably high, the balance of Yin and Yang is disrupted, the goddess of evil will become over worked and she will begin to let evil karma slip by without cleansing it, once this begins to happen the whole realm slowly begins to divide, when this happens the good karma will become tainted bringing the world into everlasting Chaos.

When this occurs the Goddesses choose a mortal, one with a level head and a strong sense of justice one who wishes to protect the weak from harm and to bring those responsible of evil to justice.

The mortal remains hidden refining their skills in combat, stealth and military strategy once fully trained the mortal becomes the Chufen Dai, the Chufen Dai can appear to be a normal man those around him may not even know about his existence just a fellow ally or friend with the responsibility of punishment, however there have been others who have dressed up to suit the role, usually as sinister like figures, such as skeletons, angels with black wings and so on. There is speculation that no one ever knows the true identity of the Chufen Dai due to the fact that the mortal has sworn secrecy.

Li Mei put the book down "That's all there is in this book"

"So the goddesses choose someone with a strong sense of justice, train them then make them swear to never tell a soul…" Iroh rubbed his beard "This is troublesome"

"Hey wait, what about Serj's vision" Sokka blurted out

"Your right the goddesses did say he had some sort of power" Aang gasped as he remembered what the goddesses said "learn to control it learn to control your sense of good your sense of justice, learn that justice must be served to those who commit evil deeds" he mumbled

"So what that means that Serj is the Chufen Dai, hey where is he anyway" Toph asked

Just as Toph finished asking her question Serj ran in "Hey guys uhh there's something you have to see"

Everyone eyed Serj suspiciously "What" he said "It's important, I think it's the Chufen Dai"

Toph stood up "He's telling the truth, well partly"

"Just look out the window and see for yourself"

The group looked out the window and Saw what seemed to be the Chufen Dai standing on a roof, shocked they turned around to See Serj standing beside them "What's wrong" he asked as they all looked at him then out the window repeatedly.

The Chufen Dai pointed to a section in the court yard, following its hand with their eyes they noticed a group of people about five in total, all bleeding and in pain "They have been punished accordingly" The voice of the Chufen Dai booming "Use them as a message, let the people of the city know that they will all share the same fate if they continue their evil ways" and with a click of its fingers the Chufen Dai vanished.

"That was weird" Serj uttered rubbing his eye "Anyways I'm going back to bed, wake me if you need anything"

"Toph what did you mean that he was partly telling the truth" Azula asked

"Well when he said Chufen Dai it was like he was confused about the whole thing like it didn't make sense"

"Well would it if you saw a skeleton man pointing to a group of badly disfigured people and I don't think Serj can click his fingers and vanish like that" Sokka said sitting back down.

Azula crossed her arms something was not right and she was going to get to the bottom of it, why would he of been confused and if Serj was the Chufen Dai how did he manage pulling a stunt like that you can't be in two places at once, hundreds of questions rushed into Azula's head but she decided to keep quiet she would have to find solid evidence, she still believed that Serj was the Chufen Dai even if the others had been convinced otherwise.

* * *

Serj walked back to his room confused what the hell was that all about he wondered, is there two Chufen Dai's if so the Goddesses have a lot of explaining to do he thought. As Serj closed the door to his room Shén nu xié è appeared in front of him.

"So what did you think of my little stunt" she asked

"That was you, why you do it, you had me believe that there could have been two Chufen Dai's" Serj asked

Shén nu xié è frowned "It would seem that your friends managed to pick up on the fact that you were in fact the Chufen Dai so we had to intervene, you know protect your identity"

Serj nodded "Yeah that makes sense, man I should have thought about that before I done anything"

"Thought about what" Shén nu xié è asked

"About the fact that there could be records on the Chufen Dai, I kind of figured that I wasn't the first one you know coz I'm human and you haven't turned me into a spirit or anything like that"

Shén nu xié è nodded "Very perceptive of you, yes we only use mortals to fill the role of Chufen Dai however the Chufen Dai is only needed in times like these"

"Time like what" Serj asked

"War, chaos, pain etc, when the realm of Yin and Yang begins to separate it means that the world has too much evil in it"

"Too much as in there is more evil than good"

Shén nu xié è nodded "Yes and when this I will become over worked and the evil karma will start to slip by without me cleansing it, once this begins to happen the whole realm slowly begins to divide which in turn separates me from Shén nu zhuan, when this happens I will have no good influence and no one to reward the good meaning that all the good karma will be consumed by evil, when this happens the world falls into chaos meaning that all good will be abolished"

"So all this just from the fact that the Qimeng yi want power, and what do the dragons have to do with all this"

"Think if the master is evil what happens to all his subjects?"

"They will become corrupted from their master's thoughts" Serj replied "It still doesn't explain the fact they are after the dragons"

"Oh I think it's pretty self explanatory, think if the master is evil his followers will be two but what if he has control over at least one dragon"

"He can manipulate it to his will" Serj gasped

Shén nu xié è smiled "Good your beginning to see things clearly now, keep on your toes young Chufen Dai, we will be watching" she clicked her fingers and vanished leaving Serj to think about what she had said.

* * *

Li Mei picked up a scroll "This is a journal which has eye witness reports, people claiming to have seen the Chufen Dai with their own eyes"

"Well read it" Sokka said earning him a slap from Suki "what" he cried

"That was very rude of you Sokka, apologize" Suki demanded

"Sorry Li Mei could you please read it for us"

Li Mei unrolled the scroll and began reading

_I write this report as part of my studies into the so called Chufen Dai, it is said that whoever is chosen to become the Chufen Dai faces great responsibility, the responsibility to punish those who commit evil accordingly, their punishment is a symbolization of the crime they have committed, for example if one commits rape they suffer the removal of their reproductive organs, if they order the deaths of innocent they have their tongues removed, if one enjoys the sight of pain and torture then their punishment is the removal of their eyes. Each action the Chufen Dai makes sends a message to the community, follow in this persons foot step and you shall suffer the same punishment._

_There have been several eye witness reports mentioning the horrid methods of the Chufen Dai, What confuses me the most is that during my life time there has been at least three Chufen Dai's not all at once but when one had finished another would take the previous one's position and continue. _

_The first Chufen Dai appeared twenty years after the Air nomad genocide, dressed in a black monk's cloak it roamed the world freely punishing all those that came across it, soldiers, nobles and rulers all fell to its blade. __It eventually became a leader of a great army which protected the Earth Kingdom from being overrun, however after this battle the Chufen Dai's most trusted general began noticing significant changes in the Chufen Dai's behaviour and soon the mental state of the Chufen Dai snapped when this happened the Chufen Dai died, this was the first record that the Chufen Dai was mortal the approximate age of this Chufen Dai was about twenty five._

_As the war progressed into its fortieth year another Chufen Dai appeared this one did not conceal his identity his mortal name was Xun Mie, nothing is know about Xun Mie parents and it is said that his name was given to him by a man who witnessed his first kill the, Xun Mie killed the man in the blink of an eye which is why he became known as Swift kill. Xun Mie became a legend his kills were perfect and precise, his method of punishment was probably the least gruesome of all recorded Chufen Dai, Xun Mie did not enjoy killing and only killed when required, many men and women had been put into prison and were found guilty of all sorts of crimes, Xun Mie left the government to deliver the final blow._

_Xun Mie__'s final Kill was Fire Lord Sozin many believe that he had died of old age but in reality he had died from constant poisoning, a letter was found which revealed that Xun Mie had been poisoning the Fire Lords plates with a special venom extracted from a rat viper. However not much is known about the death of Xun Mie only that when he died he was fifty and that he had suffered the same mental collapse as the previous Chufen Dai._

"So great grandfather Sozin didn't die in his sleep like the history books said" Zuko mumbled

_The Third Chufen Dai__ of my time was just as much ruthless as she was compassionate, she was discovered by an old master swords man, who took her in as his own child, he soon discovered that at a young age she was extremely deadly with a dagger and named her Nu-sa-ren which mean's lady of the blade._

_Nu-sa-ren's targets always suffered greatly, she never dealt with petty crimes such as theft, however the crimes she did deal with almost always resulted in death rapists were left out in the main squares of whatever town she was in dangling off buildings and posts with their groins removed, murders were left dismembered all over the city, one truly remarkable kill of hers was when she be headed a noble man as he was giving a speech on peace, when he was actually the man responsible for the deaths of hundreds of children, women and men. _

_Her most memorable kill was that of Fire Lord Azulon, the night of Azulon's death she dressed herself as a one winged Angel, she was dressed completely in white with one lone black wing__ resting on her back, soldiers who survived the onslaught spoke of a woman covered in a blood splattered dress standing over the body of the Fire Lord wielding a large Scythe. An investigation soon discovered that the Lady Ursa had sided with the Chufen Dai and she was soon sentenced to be executed, claiming that she had done it to save her beloved son Zuko. As a act of thanks Nu-sa-ren rescued Lady Ursa and hid her amongst the Earth Kingdom people a small village hidden somewhere in the great divide. The only record of Nu-sa-ren's death is that she too suffered a mental break down._

Zuko and Azula sat in shock as they listened, their mother had actually helped the Chufen Dai at one stage and that she could very well still be alive.

_From these three examples __I have determined that the Chufen Dai never once raised his or her blade to the innocent, that the origins of the Chufen Dai were never known, parents, birth place and family, that they all managed to determine who was guilty without any proof and that they had all died the same way. Another thing I found Confusing was that two Fire Lords had been the targets of two separate Chufen Dai's within a short amount of time, Maybe the Chufen Dai only appears when the world is engulfed in chaos._

_I leave this journal for anyone who wishes to continue my work and discover the true secrets of the Chufen Dai and __whoever it is they work for. If by chance I am still alive when this is discovered seek me out my name is Rui jiaoshi and I am sixty years old._

Li Mei began rolling the scroll up not knowing what to say after reading what was on the scroll, Azula and Zuko both stared at each other with blank faces; Sokka was left to ponder the reason behind the mental breakdown of each Chufen Dai while the others smiled happily at Zuko and Azula.

A single tear slid out from Zuko's good eye "Mom's still alive"

* * *

**Some back ground on the Chufen Dai **

**Reviews make me smile, please make me smile  
**


	26. Upcoming Battles

**Hey guys sorry for the late update (well for me it was late since i usually update one chapter a week) i had a stupid case of writers block and was stuck with what i should put into the chapter anyways i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**

* * *

26.**** Upcoming battles **

Aang carried the last bag of supplies and placed it onto Appa's saddle, he was excited not because of the mission but because he could finally attempt to teach Toph Air bending like Serj had suggested weeks ago, lost in his thoughts Aang didn't realise that Zuko had climbed up onto Appa.

"Aang I'm coming with you" Aang still absorbed in his thoughts did not hear "AANG" Zuko shouted breaking Aang's line of thought.

"Whoa" Aang yelled as he, fell face first onto Appa's head

"I'm coming with you" Zuko said again

Aang pushed himself back up "You sure, I mean who's going to, you know run the place while you're gone"

"We just found proof that our mother is still alive, and why do you think I summoned Uncle Iroh here in the first place" Zuko replied said in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh of course how could I forget, Yeah come on pack your things Toph should be here any0 minute" As Aang finished his Sentence Toph walked towards Appa followed closely by Serj.

"Toph don't forget to practice what I was teaching you, start off with your head on Aang's chest make sure your off the floor completely, then after a while start moving further away from him, once you master that ill move onto some harder stuff like listening for joint movements or blood flowing through someone's veins"

Toph pushed Serj away "yeah yeah practice listening to the heart got it" she mumbled as she climbed onto Appa.

"Aang don't freak out as much like last time, this is just to help Toph with her training" he Serj called out, "amongst other things" he whispered as he waved good bye. Toph threw Serj an angry stare but he brushed it off and laughed "Good luck, hope you find your mother Zuko, oh and Toph have fun" With that said Serj ran off leaving Aang and Zuko confused and Toph red in the cheeks.

Pushing himself and the others up Appa effortlessly took off into the air leaving the fire palace behind. Appa let out a large groan happy to be in the air again "I'm sorry boy" Aang rubbed Appa's head "It's just so much has happened in the past few days that I forgot to take you out for a flight"

"So Aang how long until we actually reach the great divide" Zuko asked anxiously

"Two day's max" Aang replied "but the thing is I've never known that there was a village in the great divide and if your mother is there then it must be well hidden, so your going to have to do a lot of searching until Toph and I find the head of the hammer"

"Ok will it take long to find it?"

Aang shrugged "Who knows it'll take me a while to pinpoint the exact location where the winds meet, other then that it depends if we have to face some enemies or something, so we all have too keep a level head and keep our eyes open"

Zuko nodded "So any ideas on what land marks I should look for in order to find this village"

"Well in a place like the Great divide its essential that you have a good source of water so I suggest you try and find any decent size water holes, also look for signs of animals like dung droppings they most likely have their own heard of cow pigs or something for food" Aang replied pulling out a large book.

Zuko watched as Aang began reading "Hey Aang what you reading"

Aang looked up "it's an encyclopaedia on animals and their habitats, you know how I like animals well I figured I might learn a little more about them so I can understand them more"

"Fair enough" replied Zuko as he took over Appa's reigns

* * *

A lone Sergeant ran into the war chamber, "Sir" he called out saluting the shadowy figure at the far side of the table.

"Your report" asked the shadowed man

"Master Jangbu We have lost all communication with our Cell in the fire nation's market district, we have sent hawk after hawk but no reply, and we sent scouts to check up on the prostitution business they should be here soon"

Jangbu lifted his head from the table "Sergeant Yu have you sent any men to recover all information and tools we sent them"

Yu nodded "Yes Sir, the soldiers are readying the carriages and have orders to leave in thirty minutes"

Jangbu returned his gaze back to the table "Sergeant come here" Yu complied and walked over to the table "How many men can you gather in let's say three days"

"About one hundred and fifty sir" Yu replied

"Good gather them and ready them for battle you will receive your orders in three days time"

Yu looked at the table and noticed a map with a large circle drawn around a cluster of mountains "Sir is that Hirachi village"

"Yes since Sergeant Chen's failure at Kyoshi and the lack of the Earth hammer, I have decided that Hirachi will be our next target as I have said before your orders will be sent to you while you work in Ba Sing Se from there you will travel alone to the rendezvous point and met up with your soldiers" Jangbu replied

Yu saluted "It will be done Master, now I shall take my leave I have to look after the Earth king's retched bear"

Jangbu sat down pinching the bridge of his nose, something was not right the prostitution business in the Fire nation was a solid one no one knew about it except for the customers, not even the fool of a Fire Lord knew. Lost in his thoughts Jangbu failed to notice the two scouts who entered the chamber.

"Sir" one of the scouts called out

Jangbu raised his head alarmed finally noticing the two scouts "What is it" he asked coldly

"We have just returned from the Fire Nation capital and what we found there was disturbing Sir"

Jangbu moved closer to the scouts "Explain" he ordered

"The building was a total mess, all the women and children had escaped and all the men had been either maimed or" the scout gulped

"Or WHAT" Janbu ordered

"Disposed of" the larger one replied shivering as images of the bodies flashed in his mind

Jangbu noticed the scout shake as he spoke "Disposed of how?" he asked

"Most were found dead with missing limbs such as their arms or heads" the larger one explained "The live ones were found with a mixture of different wounds" the other replied swallowing hard "They had, had their uhh reproductive tools removed and they eyes had been gouged out"

"Reproductive tools?" Jangbu questioned confused

"There penis's sir they had been cut off"

Jangbu stumbled back, not many things shocked him but hearing about this sent shivers up his spine "Who would do such a thing and why"

"Many of them were unconscious but one was still awake, he was shivering and when he saw us he began screaming, once we managed to calm him down he began mumbling about some masked figure of death he described it in great detail saying that it had told him that its face was the last thing he was ever going to see"

"And what was it he saw"

"A demon Sir, he said it's body and head was one of a skeleton but it possessed the power and speed of a god, then he completely lost it, he began mumbling words at first then he got louder until he was practically screaming The Bringer of Punishment has returned let those who see me fear his wrath, let those who commit evil fear his arrival the Chufen Dai has returned, he kept repeating it over and over until he died from blood loss"

"Chufen Dai, hmm why does that name sound so familiar" Jangbu mumbled

An elderly man walked in, he was about seventy five "The Chufen Dai was a woman who beheaded your father during his speech on peace twenty years ago, though I never knew why she had killed him" The three men all jumped to the sound of the elderly man as he spoke.

Jangbu regained his composure "So it was the same woman who killed my father that defeated my men in the Fire Nation, Sifu Jiaoshi" he asked

The Rui shook his head "No she died two years after fire lord Azulon's death, a new Chufen Dai has taken her place" the old man bowed and sat next to Janbu "I am afraid I only know a little about the Chufen Dai" he began

"The Chufen Dai is a mortal man or woman, it is said that whoever is chosen to become the Chufen Dai faces great responsibility, the responsibility to punish those who commit evil accordingly, their punishment is a symbolization of the crime they have committed, as your men have told you about the removal of their reproductive organs this is a symbol that they have committed rape. Each action the Chufen Dai makes sends a message to the community, follow in this persons foot step and you shall suffer the same punishment for your sake and the sake of your men Jangbu I truly hope that you are not fully involved in this".

Rui stood up and excused himself "sorry to have disturbed you, oh and Jangbu I shall be returning to my home in Ba Sing Se", he began walking away "This is the fourth Chufen Dai within my life time something big must be happening something evil" he muttered to himself as he left the room.

Jangbu had known Rui as a young boy, he was a revered accountant and scholar to Jangbu's father Deshi but this was the first time Rui had ever mentioned the Chufen Dai let alone the fourth one in his life time. Right then and their Jangbu decided to research as much as he could on the Chufen Dai.

Dismissing the Scouts Jangbu left the war chamber and made his way to the library, he was going to learn as much as he could, this Chufen Dai would soon become a great threat to him and his organisation.

* * *

Standing alone in the fire palace court yard Serj began his training he wasn't going to see Aang and Toph for a while so he decided to review what he had learnt so far. As a warm up Serj performed various exercises such as push ups, sit ups, swats and others in order to get his blood pumping.

Finally done with his warm up, Serj positioned himself in an air bending stance. His feet spaced out, left in front of the right. His left hand extended out in front of him, his right placed close to his chest, palms open and facing down. He began is air bending exercise, crossing his right foot in front of his left, moving with crisscrossing his steps in a circular path.

He had finally understood why air benders constantly walked in circles; they walked in circle's because it taught them to stay balanced even while turning, advancing and retreating. He also noted that Circle stepping in strengthens the waist, the legs, the abs, the chest, and improves posture and breathing.

Satisfied with his progress in what he liked to call circular dancing, He began going through some of the forms that Aang had taught him, almost all the forms required a great deal of acrobatics which Serj enjoyed immensely not only did the forms increase his flexibility but they also increased his evasion skills allowing him to be able to slip out any sticky situation.

As he progressed he began noticing that he was actually beginning to get the hang of the forms when he had first started he would trip over his own feet, or he couldn't stretch far enough but as he continually practiced he quickly mastered the basic movements.

He performed the last form he had learnt once again, he moved slowly continually moving in a circle allowing his body to flow and bend easily Serj's newly developed muscles tensing and stretching as he performed each movement, his arms flowing calmly as he punched, palmed or elbowed allowing his arms to coil and uncoil smoothly.

As he progressed he began introducing kicks and jumps as he continued moving in wide circles lost in the moment Serj began smiling this was the kind of training he was looking for a single student master relationship even if the master was absent. Excited with his success in mastering the form Serj grabbed his Sword and knife performing the form once again this time instead of punching and palming he stabbed and slashed, using the sword for ranged attacks and the knife for close ranged attacks.

Little did Serj know that he drew the attention of some of the women he had rescued from the brothel they watched in awe Serj's movements bringing them calm and tranquility "He looks so handsome" one whispered to the others "And it looks like he knows what he's doing when he picks up a sword"

Another began giggling "Well I wouldn't mind feeling the brunt of his sword"

They all began giggling quietly not wanting to be heard by Serj "Min that's so naughty" one replied.

Min smiled "what we were all thinking it"

One woman in her late twenties whispered back "we'll it's up to him to choose who he wants to play sheathe the sword with" Again the women broke into a fit of giggles

Oblivious to the attention he was getting Serj finished his air bending training and decided to finish up by going through some of the forms that Toph had taught him, almost all the forms required a great deal of strength and stamina which Serj found annoying sure the stances were strong but while in these positions he was stiff making it hard to dodge attacks.

He could see why it would have been difficult for Aang to learn this style of fighting it was completely different to Air bending, in air bending the moves were free, flowing and continuous but with earth bending the movements the moves were rigid, strong and precise each move requiring a great deal of strength and concentration while air bending taught one not to think but to react instantly.

Serj's attitude changed from being calm and tranquil to hard and firm, his movement's symbolizing the earth he stood on, his movements matching his attitude. After going through the first earth bending form he was already sweating he had spent at least an hour or so before with air bending and he had not even broken a sweat but thanks to the strong and forceful movements he was now performing he found himself panting.

Satisfied with the completion of the first form Serj moved onto the next each step he took was precise and predetermined each punch, kick, knee or elbow had enough force to break a plank of wood but he found himself losing balance to easily, earth bending philosophy was that you had to be rooted to the ground so why was he losing balance his balance.

He started the form again and soon found the reason he was unintentionally moving in a circle which in turn put him out of balance, sighing Serj forced himself to move in straight lines only and after a few attempts he mastered the form.

The small group of women had now grown larger Azula was now among them watching Serj closely as he trained she could tell how straining earth bending was by noticing that he was panting hard and also the fact that he was sweating bucket loads was a dead giveaway.

Serj suddenly stopped, he wiped the sweat from his brow and began taking off his shirt Min swooned as her eye's hungrily examined his body as he glistened in the sun, she leaned over and whispered into Azula's ear "Just look at his body it's so delicious I could eat it" Azula blushed furiously at Min's comment. They soon noticed Li Mei walk over to Serj

"Hey" Li Mei called out gaining Serj's attention

"Hey" he replied as he punched the air causing droplets of sweat to fly of his arms

"What are you doing" She asked teasingly

"Training"

"Well you're not working hard enough" She said firmly as she grabbed his arm spinning him and pulling his arm up behind his back.

Taking the challenge Serj fell into his Air bending stance and twisted himself out of her grip

"Wanna spar" She asked falling into her own fighting stance.

Serj nodded "Yeah this will be the first time I see you fight"

Without waiting for Serj to make a move she rushed him using quick jabs and kicks to force Serj back, not expecting such a fearsome first attack Serj had to take the defensive he spun around moving constantly in circles and finally found an opening he through a quick punch but Li Mei stopped it she caught his arm and jabbed at it noticing that she was trying to paralyze his arm he quickly spun around and soon found himself pressed up against Li Mei's back.

She still had hold of his arm but because he was now behind her she lost all mobility she shivered as she felt his warm breath tickle the back of her neck, quickly she let go and jumped forward she spun around and soon found that Serj had fallen into his earth bending stance.

He moved in punching and kicking but the movements were too slow and he grew frustrated as Li Mei kept dodging and weaving, because he was in such a rigid stance he wasn't fast enough to get out of the way of Li Mei's attack, he felt a series of light jabs hit across his left arm which caused his arm to droop to his side.

Li Mei smiled evilly and began circling Serj "well now you can only fight with one arm what will Serj do" she mocked

An idea shot through Serj's head he could match her speed by using air bending and he was much stronger than her with his attacks with his earth bending so he merged the two styles. Serj fell into his earth bending stance but instead of staying rooted to the ground he began to move in circles it took a few attempts but he was soon able to keep his balance.

Li Mei watched curiously but shrugged it off and attacked seeing that Serj chose to stay in his rigid stance she would take out his other arm, Serj waited for her to get close enough and he side stepped Li Mei causing her to stumble forward Serj quickly spun and lightly tapped the back of Li Mei's head with his right arm "One all he whispered into her ear"

"Next point wins" she replied and spun low trying to sweep out his legs, noticing her quick move Serj lifted his front leg and watched as Li Mei's sweep passed harmlessly underneath him.

Meanwhile Azula and the others watched in excitement as Serj and Li Mei shared blow after blow both moving together each attack stopped by one of their own "Wow it looks like their dancing" breathed Min, Azula nodded she couldn't believe how in sync those two were Azula soon noticed that Li Mei was slowly pushing Serj back towards a small bump in the ground.

The girls watched as Serj unwillingly tripped over onto his back with a happy Li Mei soon following as she jumped up and landed on top of him pinning his arms with hers.

"Looks like I win" she whispered huskily in Serj's ear

"Are you kidding" Serj pouted "The rock did all the work, But I do like the position it has put me in" he continued as he raised his head meeting her lips with his own "As for my prize well that's a different story"

Li Mei returned the Kiss "well after a hard time trying to beat your girlfriend it seems like you need a reward"

Serj smiled as Li Mei deepened the kiss

Azula had already left leaving the two lovers to share their time together in private however the other women watched sadly as the soon realized that Serj was taken "Aww why are the good men always taken" Min complained as the rest of the group followed Azula's example leaving the two lovers alone together.

Li Mei broke the kiss and laughed as she watched the others walk away in the distance "You know you had quite a few fan girls watching you before"

Serj lifted his head to see what Li Mei was talking about but couldn't see over the plants shrugging Serj faced Li Mei "That's ok I only need one"

Their time together was cut short when two of Zuko's soldiers ran into the court yard "Li Mei slowly climbed of Serj and stood up "Aww there goes my fun" she whispered.

Serj pushed himself up and walked towards the soldiers "Sir you asked us to inform you if anyone returned to the abandoned building"

Serj nodded "Yes I did"

"Well we spotted a team of eight men and two carriages heading towards the building the men we had figured were merchants passing by but we didn't want to risk not informing you" One replied

"Good job guys I'll be sure to let Fire lord Zuko know of your accomplishment"

"Thank you Sir" they replied bowing before taking off

Li Mei Laughed "I Think you're their new hero"

"Me a hero pfft" Serj laughed "Come on let's get Sokka and Azula and head for the abandoned building.

* * *

**R & R  
**


	27. Calm scenery Explosive Missions

**27. Calm scenery to Explosive Missions **

Two day's had passed since Zuko had left with Aang and Toph headed for the great divide, Aang was now halfway through his book, Toph on the other hand was napping her head leaned against Aang's shoulder Zuko couldn't help but think that they looked incredibly good together, chuckling slightly Zuko continued steering Appa.

"Wow that so amazing" Aang called out as he finished reading a survival story

Zuko turned around and faced Aang, seeing that Appa knew where he was going Zuko took the opportunity to relax "What is?" he asked.

"I just finished reading a survival story about a man who was lost in the great divide all he had was a small knife, a small skin of water and the clothes on his back" Aang began explaining how the man managed to survive by using the environment around him keeping himself warm by camping in the lower parts of the canyon due to its warmer temperatures.

"What did he eat" Zuko asked intrigued

"It says that he had to scavenge for food ranging from dead carcasses to hunting live animals he also managed to find edible plants" Aang replied

Aang continued his description saying the man was able to gain his bearings by noticing how some parts of the canyons were dry and the others were moist and had some green vegetation by noticing this the man was able to tell that north was the opposite direction of which way the lush vegetation was, by obtaining his bearings the man managed to travel on foot until he was rescued by a travelling caravan.

Zuko was impressed he would have to get a copy of the book when he returned home "What's the book called Aang"

Aang closed the book and showed Zuko the cover, it read A survivalists guide to the world. "Wanna flick through it"

Zuko nodded "yeah that would be great I might learn a few things and maybe the book will reveal the location of the village" grabbing the book he flicked to the chapter about the great divide and began reading, Leaving Aang to check up on Toph.

As Zuko read he came upon a detailed description of a certain type of plant the Agave plant, the book described how each plant can produce several pounds of edible flowers when fully grown. The stalks, which are ready when the plant is still young, before the blossom, weigh several pounds each. Roasted, they are sweet and can be chewed to extract the sweet sap which it stored.

Zuko was happy with his little discovery if he needed water or food all he had to do was look for one of these plants. The book also described how there were other trees and plants to which Zuko found nothing useful. Flipping the next couple of pages he began reading about the wild animals which called the great divide home.

Surprisingly there were quite a few animals ranging from small rodents to the fearsome canyon crawlers as Zuko read he learnt that if there was no shelter he could skin and gut a canyon crawler and use it as a temporary shelter due to its size, he shuddered hoping that he wouldn't have to find himself in a situation like that, gutting the creature was one thing but to actually kill it was another.

Toph began waking up yawning loudly; sitting upright she rubbed her eyes "Hey Sparky are we there yet"

"Yeah were there" Aang called out answering for Zuko who still had his nose in the book Appa slowly began descending into a large gorge in the canyon.

Zuko lifted his realizing that they had began their decent "What's the plan Aang" he asked as he closed the book.

Appa finally landed in a large open area, Toph was the first to jump off landing firmly on the ground "AHH land" she cried as she fell on to her back making earth angles.

"It's too late in the day to begin our search so well camp here today and start in the morning" Aang said as he too joined in making earth angles next to Toph "Plus it gives Appa enough time to rest up right buddy" As if on cue Appa let out a yawn and got comfortable next to a large boulder.

Finished playing around Aang grabbed a bag of supplies and began to set up camp "Zuko can you gather some fire wood, and Toph can you earth bend us some shelter we have to protect ourselves from the canyon crawlers since they will attacks us in order to steal our food"

Standing up Zuko grabbed his Dual Dao's and began his search for fire wood, since the sun was still out Zuko decided to explore a little making sure he didn't lose sight of the camp, as he wandered around he managed to find some of the plants that he had read about, the plant looked like an over grown weed it's leaves over lapped each other from a central cluster until they extended out into the air. It had a grayish green color with sharp points sticking out of the tips of each leaf.

Unsheathing one of the Dao's he cut off one of the leaves and examined it closely he could see the sweet sap of the plant leaking from where he had cut it, shrugging he lifted the plant over his mouth and tasted the sap, the sap was very sweet it tasted like water mixed with a lot of honey.

Zuko dropped the leaf and continued walking this time looking for actual wood to burn, after half an hour of searching he had managed to gather a healthy supply of fire wood, satisfied with the wood he had gathered Zuko made his way back to the camp site.

Toph had completed the task Aang had set by carving a large cave in the cliff side giving it some ventilation holes so the smoke wouldn't clog up the cave and also made it so the cave could be closed off. "Wow Toph do you think you could made it any smaller" Aang teased as he carried the remaining supplies placing them securely inside the cave.

Toph laughed "Aang being sarcastic, is this the sign of the next apocalypse"

Zuko soon returned to the camp and saw the two teens resting on a makeshift bed, Zuko cocked an eye brow as he noticed that Toph had her head resting against Aang's chest both of them had their eyes closed. Thinking they were sleeping Zuko placed the wood on the ground and began making a fire pit, soon a medium sized fire was burning.

Aang opened his eyes and saw Zuko sitting by the fire reading the book, noticing that Toph had actually fallen asleep Aang slowly shifted out from underneath her and made his way to the fire. "Like the book I see"

Zuko nodded "Yeah it's got some really good information I think I'll have to get my own one later"

Wandering around the fire Aang noticed some fairly large leaves next to the fire "What are these" he asked as he picked one up.

"It's a plant called Agave its main habitat is here in the great divide it can be dried up to be used as a food source, give it a try you might like it"

Aang examined the leaf and took a bite surprised to see how sweet its flesh was "Mmm this is pretty good" still munching on the leaf Aang sat directly in front of Zuko. "So Zuko how do you feel now that you have a lead on your mother's whereabouts" he asked as he took another bite from the leaf

Closing the book Zuko looked up "I pretty excited and scared, I don't know for sure if the information we got is reliable but it's worth a shot, I mean none of us have ever heard about a village in the middle of this place until we read about it in that guys scroll, half of me wants to believe its true but the other half says it's just a false lead"

"You just have to check it out for yourself"

Zuko nodded

"So why didn't Azula come with you" Aang asked suddenly

"She was scared to tell you the truth, though she tried to hide it I could see that she felt guilty for mom's banishment and didn't want to face our mother"

"She's still pretty confused huh, with her life and all the changes that she has and will face" Aang continued.

"Yeah she keeps to herself most of the time, but she tends to open up more to Serj than anyone else, it's like they can relate to each other they had both faced hard times alone so they can really open up to each other, I for one cant because I always had uncle but she was always alone"

"For someone so different to us Serj does show a lot of wisdom for his age, also what really surprised me was how easily he picked up the basics in air bending" Aang replied as he grabbed another leaf.

"I know what you mean, I overheard a conversation with him and Azula and most of the things he said were really wise, he did mention that he used to go and listen to preachers and other people back home but the way he spoke was just so easy to understand and every word he spoke he meant and it all came from the heart."

"That guy is such a mystery" Aang said as he yawned

Zuko simply shrugged "I guess we better call it a night we have a big day ahead of us and who knows how long it'll take before you find where the four winds meet"

Aang nodded "Yeah I guess" Aang waited until Zuko was in the cave before he closed the entrance with earth bending "night"

"Night"

* * *

Curious eyes watched through doors and windows as two large carriages passed by escorted by eight heavily armed and armored men, they were heading towards the market district. "What do you think they want" an elderly man asked his young son.

"I don't know dad but the real question is how they managed to get through the guards at the main gates" the boy replied

As the continued watching they noticed four young adults run past carrying various items and weapons "Remember the plan" the man wearing blue yelled as the four split into two groups of two, One of the members looked vaguely familiar "Was… was that the fire princess?"

Serj had split up he and Azula were responsible for the explosives their goal to disable the carriages so they could not be used, while Sokka and Li Mei were responsible for taking out the guards there were only eight guards so they had all suspected that the mission would be completed in roughly five to ten minutes.

The two teams ran towards their designated area's Azula and Serj were to wait hidden behind some market stands while Li Mei and Sokka planned to attack the soldiers from the roof top Li Mei was to use a bow and arrow while Sokka was to face the enemies directly just the way he liked it.

Within a few minutes they caught up with the carriages both teams running on separate side's of the street, now that they had the carriages in sight they followed careful not to attract attention to themselves. Sokka had decided that Serj's team was to fall behind and wait until the soldiers were preoccupied in battle then they were open to place the explosives.

Slowing down Azula and Serj began walking the rest of the way while Sokka and Li Mei ran ahead. Sokka and Li Mei soon reached the abandoned building using simple hand movements Sokka directed Li Mei to the best possible ambush point, nodding Li Mei followed Sokka and climbed up onto the roof.

Sokka had estimated that the soldiers would arrive in a few minutes so it gave them time to check their weapons and gear also giving them a breather from the distance that they had just run.

"Since this idea and mission was your idea I'll have to charge you" Li Mei enquired

"W…what, charge me" Sokka cried

Li Mei Nodded "My Fee is five gold up front and two silver for expenses an hour as we go"

Sokka cringed as he heard the pricing "B…But you never charged Serj" he whined

Li Mei smiled suggestively "Oh I expect other things from Serj"

Sokka slumped in defeat "Why me"

Azula walked next to Serj they had spent most of the walk in silence until Serj suddenly spoke up "So how do you think we should handle the situation" he asked.

Azula shrugged "No idea I think we should just stick with the plan whatever those soldiers want it must be important plus I don't think Zuko ever had the chance to send some men to search the building"

Serj nodded "I guess so" but that didn't stop a large smirk grow across his face, this mission was going to end in a bang.

After taking a couple of turns Azula and Serj reached the market stands they were to hide behind the Soldiers had arrived a few minutes before and had already begun filling the carriages with documents and weapons. "Weapons huh, how come I never saw them" Serj mumbled, little did he know that Azula had managed to hear what he had said she almost had enough proof now all she had to do was catch him in the act and then she could confront him.

"Where's Sokka and Li Mei how come they haven't attacked yet" Serj whispered

Azula pointed to the roof "There up there"

Sokka spotted the two hiding behind the stands, he gestured to stay in cover for a few more minutes until they had filled at least one of the carriages, Serj nodded as Sokka used hand motions to explain the plan.

Soon the first carriage was full and the soldiers began filling the next one, raising his had Sokka counting down from _five_, two soldiers had remained outside while the other six collected the papers, Sokka lowered one finger _Four_ soon three soldiers returned outside holding papers and weapons lowering his remaining fingers Sokka leapt from the building and attacked taking the soldiers by surprise.

Seeing that Sokka had begun the assault Li Mei released the first arrow hitting one of the soldiers standing guards chest almost instantly she had another ready and fired taking out the second guard standing guard. Sokka attacked swiftly the three soldiers had no time to react and were cut down.

Taking the chance Azula and Serj rushed the empty carriage and began planting the explosives "Uhh Serj I think that's enough" Serj smiled and placed the last of the explosives inside the carriage.

"Quick help get the bodies and throw them in to the carriage" Serj jumped up and picked up one of the soldiers soon returning to the carriage throwing the body inside Sokka understanding Serj's actions sheathed his weapon and copied Serj "Azula a little help the other soldiers are not meant to see the dead bodies of their comrades"

Nodding Azula followed Serj's example and picked up another body soon the five that had fallen were all thrown into the carriage.

Grabbing the Ostrich horses he turned to Azula "Ok let's get to a safe spot and then I'll give you the sign to launch a fire ball ok" he ordered running to the best vantage point and waited Azula followed closely behind, Leaving Sokka to climb back up on to the roof.

The three remaining soldiers walked outside carrying various papers and items, "Where are the others" one asked as he aimlessly walked towards the carriage full of bodies. The other two soldiers dropping what they were carrying and drawing their weapons

"Something's not right Zhen" another spoke

Zhen nodded before turning around to a scream "What is it Yan" Zhen ordered

"Sir the others are here but…"

"But what Yan" Zhen demanded as he walked over to the carriage

"Dead sir, there all dead" Yan replied

Zhen and Yan climbed into the carriage to inspect the bodies jumping when they heard someone scream.

"Azula now" Serj yelled

Azula launched a sizable fire ball towards the carriage hitting one of the explosives the explosion was deafening the four team mates had to cover their faces as the flames and debris were thrown high into the air, due to the blast the carriage had been sent into oblivion it and the men inside, the remaining soldier had been thrown aside hitting the wall behind him knocking him out.

The Ostrich horses were spooked by the explosion but were soon calmed down by Azula and Serj.

Sokka Jumped of the building and stomped towards Serj "Serj, you were supposed to stop the carriage, not blow it into the spirit world! What happened to taking out its wheels?"

Serj laughed loudly "You said disable" he turned to see the carnage he had created "It's not going anywhere"

Li Mei soon followed as she climbed down one side of the building "Nothing turns a woman on more than when something goes boom" Silently Azula agreed the sight of the explosion was both full of beauty and destruction.

Sokka sighed in defeat but suddenly jumped "But did you see me and how I took out those soldiers" he began flexing his arms "Check this out, Arms of steal baby"

Serj shook his head "Well, I'll tell you what, if there's another situation that requires showing off your upper body and boozy flirting, you're my guy". The girls laughed as Sokka threw his arms behind him blushing in embarrassment.

"Come on help me attach the carriages to these weird bird things and we'll get out of here" Serj grabbed two Ostrich horses and lead them to the carriages.

Li Mei Laughed "There called Ostrich horses by the way babe" Serj shrugged and reattached the weird bird things to the carriages.

Azula heard a quiet groan and found the last soldier buried in debris "What about him" She asked

Serj looked over "tie him up and bring him we can question him see what he knows"

Sokka grabbed some of the reigns used on the Ostrich horses and tied the soldier up before lifting him over his shoulder and throwing him into the carriage.

"Well guys mission accomplished" Li Mei cheered as she and the others returned to the palace.

As the group returned to the palace they were greeted by two furious women, Katara and Suki both had their hands on their hips with a demanding look on their faces "What did you four do?" Katara asked "We heard a huge explosion not only that but we saw a large pillar of fire reach into the sky"

"Sokka I warned you that this would happen" Suki scolded

Sokka raised his hands in defense "it wasn't me it was Serj blame him"

"Well what do you have to say for yourself Mr. Explosion" Katara asked Serj who was happily watching Sokka being scolded.

"Mission accomplished" he replied "Guards please take this man to the holding cell's Azula and I will be there tomorrow also send for others to help search and document what is in this carriage be sure to hand your report to one of us when you are done, oh and have a doctor check up on the man we want information from him so be sure he is treated"

The guards bowed "Understood Sir" they saluted and carried the prisoner to the holding cell.

"Ok let's call it a day" Serj said as he stretched his arms

* * *

**Two chapters in a week alright Well actually three but the third chapter i wrote is a future one so i won't post it until the story reaches that certain chapter but fear not it's only three or for chapters away.**

**Anyways r & r  
**


	28. Man Vs Wild

**Sorry Guys for the late update Ive been playing Xbox nonstop and stuff so sorry again, also coming up with ideas to put in this chapter were really hard i hope what i came up with pleases you guys.**

**

* * *

28. Man Vs Wild**

The night had passed with no problems or signs of canyon crawlers thanks to Toph's earth bending. Aang was the first up and had Appa saddled and ready by the time Zuko awoke however it took some planning to wake up the sleeping earth bender.

"TOPH wake up were gonna leave soon" Aang shouted as he shook Toph, Toph merely brushed off his grasp and turned over.

Not wanting to admit defeat Zuko whispered something into Aang's ear which caused his goofy grin to grow "Good idea Zuko" he said between chuckles. Walking over to Appa he whispered into the bison's ear, the large Air bison grumbled in reply and slowly began to stand "Now boy" Aang cried as Appa was fully standing.

Grunting in response Appa began jumping up and down causing all sorts of vibrations to ripple through the campsite, almost instantly Toph was on her feet in attack mode her confused expression causing the boys to laugh

"Good morning" Aang called out cheekily from behind Appa

"WHY YOU" Toph threatened as she marched over to Aang "what's the big idea Twinkles?" She yelled as she trapped Aang in stone.

"Were leaving soon" the air bender peeped as he struggled to break free.

Still angry Toph released Aang from her hold and walked outside the cave "Well let's go then"

"Ok one thing before we go" Zuko began as he fastened his backpack and equipped his Dual Dao's "After we complete our missions where will we meet"

"Hopefully by the time we found the head of the hammer you will have found the village so, Toph will use her earth bending to find them and we'll meet up with you there" Aang replied.

Zuko nodded "Well Toph you wouldn't happen to be able to see where the village is from here"

Toph took a few moments and used her unique sense of sight to examine her surrounding area "Sorry Sparky I can't, but there is a pretty big water hole about four or so miles from here, it's hard to spot because the top of the hole is small but it gets bigger as it goes down, you might find something there"

"Ok then thanks, well I'll see you two when it's over" Zuko replied as he turned to the direction Toph had pointed out.

Zuko felt a large gust of air and knew that he was now alone searching for his mother "Four miles, that's not too bad" Zuko assured himself as he began his search.

"So Aang how exactly will you find where four winds meet" Toph asked as she got comfortable.

"Well I have to find one, and then we'll follow it until we reach where they all connect"

"How will you even find the first one?"

"Each of the four winds has a distinct sound which only an air bender can hear when I find one it'll lead me to the others, Anyways there's also something Serj mentioned to me awhile ago in Kyoshi"

"Oh and what did he mention" Toph asked she knew that Serj had planned this so it must be really stupid or to get her closer to Aang

"He told me that you were interested in learning the fundamentals of air bending" Aang replied.

Toph was dumb struck, Serj had mentioned it before for her to learn it but she never thought that he would mention it to Aang, wait this was Serj she was thinking about, of course he would mention it to Aang, obviously he didn't learn enough during their last lesson together.

"What makes you think I actually want to learn" she scoffed

"Well I knew from the beginning that you wouldn't want to, but I figured since it's only us too you wouldn't mind plus it'll be fun, what do you say come on come on" Aang begged

Toph merely shrugged "Fine then"

Aang whooped for joy "Oh yeah this is gonna be awesome"

"Oh Joy" was Toph's exasperated reply.

* * *

Walking side by side Azula and Serj made their way to the holding cell of their latest captive yesterday's mission had been a great accomplishment, they uncovered new information regarding the Qimeng yi's plans and they had surely put a dent in their arsenal some of the weapons they had found were quite deadly hidden blades, hollowed out daggers for poison.

But what truly caught Serj's attention were two beautifully crafted Sai's probably a gift for a high ranking member of the order, the sai's were crafted out of a unique black metal similar to Sokka's sword, their hilts were masterfully crafted to look like tigers or tigresses' he wasn't quite sure but still they were perfect for a certain fire princess.

The sai's practically described the woman walking next to him beautiful, fierce, powerful and extremely loyal so he took it upon himself to steal them from the armory and give them to their new rightful owner. Azula had been skeptic at first scolding Serj for stealing but she had become quiet once Serj had explained his reason for doing so, he could have sworn a hint of red lightened her cheeks but he wasn't sure.

"Serj…Serj" Azula yelled breaking him from his trance.

"Uhh yeah" he replied stopping to see Azula standing a few feet behind him

"You just walked past the room, are you feeling alright you seem a bit spaced out"

He nodded dumbly "just fine was thinking bout stuff" he replied stepping next to Azula "So how are we going to approach this guy, should we play good guard bad guard or you do all the questioning while I give him death stares" Serj asked changing the subject.

Azula shook her head grinning, "We both play bad guard, you ask some questions, I ask some questions and we both give him a scare".

"Works for me" Serj grinned; she likes taking things to the next level doesn't she he thought.

His thoughts soon cut off when Azula kicked open the cell door "Right you answer our questions and we might let you live" She began.

The soldier huffed in annoyance "You kill my squadron, you strip me of my armor, spare me the questioning best just to kill me fire wench"

Serj watched as Azula's expression hardened "Fire wench am I, well I am good with fire" she whispered into the man's ear as she ignited a super heated blue flame in her palm. "Well then I guess I should live up to my name," she continued as she pushed the fire closer and closer to the soldiers face.

"Hey…hey what are you doing" the soldier cried as he felt his eye brows burning "Stop her she's crazy" he begged.

"I'll leave you too alone to share your special moment" Serj replied leaving the cell

Walking down the hall way he came upon the guards kitchen peering in he saw several pieces of meat laid out on the benches, waiting to be cooked, smiling he grabbed two pieces and concealed them in a bag looking around he found some fresh ice so he broke off a large piece and hid it as well, Satisfied he returned to the cell grabbing a large table cloth on the way.

"Azula come out side for a second" Serj yelled from behind the door

Putting out the flame Azula left the room and met with Serj, she smiled as he revealed his plan to her taking some of the meat and the ice she entered the room carefully concealing the items. Serj walked up to the soldier and wrapped the tablecloth around the soldier's eyes. Pleased that the soldier could not see Serj spun the chair he was sitting on so his back now faced the table.

Quietly Azula placed the meat on the table behind the soldier and reignited the flame in her hand; slowly she began moving it close to the soldiers skin, letting him know what was to come.

Azula began circling the soldier playing with the fire "This flame is two thousand degree's, hot enough to turn steel into butter"

Serj released a loud cheery laugh "it won't hurt at first. It's too hot, you see? The flame burns your nerve's killing them. You'll go into shock... and all you'll feel is... cold. Isn't science fun".

The soldier was now covered in sweat from both the heat of the flame and sheer fear of what was to come, he began struggling in his seat "No…no..." he cried as he tried to break free.

Picking up the ice Azula rammed it into the soldier back casing him to scream out in surprise "Ahh no please" he cried. Azula grinned evilly as she began burning the meat with her second hand while sliding the ice up and down the soldiers' back.

Meanwhile a small group of guards were listening from down the hallway "What do you think they're doing to him" the first asked.

"No idea but it truly sounds painful"

"Judging by the screams I say they're killing him slowly, or hurting him a lot" a third, guard replied

"Just who is this man that our Lord Zuko found, one he brings our princes back from her insanity, two he is a capable warrior, three he has skills that I as a hardened soldier have not seen in my life time and four he seams to know may different interrogation techniques"

"Your right Kai, I heard about how he got a surviving soldier to speak back in Kyoshi he didn't even touch the man and he had got him to reveal almost everything before being killed"

"Yes I too heard about that he had actually cut himself deeply and allowed his own blood to flow over the soldier's face, some might say it is sick and disturbing but if it works it works" Kai replied

"I heard that it supposedly scares the person being questioned into submission by making him think that if this man is capable of injuring himself this much imagine what he will do to me, leaving the soldier with two possibilities die slowly and extremely painfully or answer the questions"

All the men stopped talking once the screaming began again.

"Argh no…stop…p…please I don't want to die…" the soldier whimpered as he caught a whiff of the burning meat.

"That depends; I'll stop if you answer our questions" Azula replied playfully as she prowled around the soldier.

"A…anything just put out the fire please," he begged

"First question what were the weapons for" Serj asked from behind Azula.

"We keep weapon stashes in each city for safe keeping also to rearm any soldiers within that area" The soldier replied relaxing a little after feeling the heat die down.

"Obviously you don't wear that amour every where, how do you tell who is a soldier when their off duty or undercover" Azula asked

"We usually just wear our normal clothing, but if you keep your eyes peeled all members have a tattoo or brandings on their bodies usually their necks or palms"

"These brandings do they reveal an eye in the middle of a pyramid" Serj asked

The soldier nodded "Yes it symbolizes the all knowing spirit Wan Shi Tong, he is the spirit of knowledge and wisdom"

"Are there any other symbols or brandings we should look out for?" Azula asked

Nodding again the soldier continued his explanation "Yes the higher ranked members of our society all have tattoos of an owl on the back of their hands"

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell us" Serj demanded

The soldier shook his head "No I have told you all I know"

Serj smiled removing the blindfold and spinning the man back around allowing him to see the burn meat and the block of ice on the table. The soldier stared in shock "you really aren't nice people you know that" he sighed in relief as he tried to look at his back.

Serj laughed "You could say that but still you will be imprisoned, Azula lets go he's told us everything he knows and I'd say it was quite helpful" he turned and walked out of the cell, Azula soon following him giving the soldier one last death stare.

* * *

Hours had passed by the time Zuko had reached the so called water hole and what he had found was quite impressive, it wasn't just a hole it was an entire underwater cave he had also found signs of previous campsites probably to or three weeks old judging by the weathered tracks and fire place.

Looking around Zuko came to the conclusion that the village actually existed and that they must have several campsites around the canyon, for reasons he did not understand. He filled his water skin and decided to press on the caves should lead him to another source of water which could possibly lead to other campsites.

So far Zuko's journey was uneventful besides the fact that he had found an old campsite, there were no signs of life just rocks and large precipices he couldn't even find any Agave plants this amazed Zuko in a way, to think that people actually lived in this hell hole and survives daily is nothing short of a miracle.

As Zuko trekked on the scenery did not change much at all apart from the usual precipices and dried up shrubs the area was quite bland, he still had not seen any sign of animals or green plants, Zuko took a swig from his water skin only to find that it was now almost all gone he had to find a new source of water before he could continue his search.

Pushing on the sun began to set and Zuko was now parched the heat of the canyon plus its humidity was now taking its toll usually as a fire bender he could handle the heat but the humidity was just a killer, Struggling to continue something caught his attention perking up his ears Zuko managed to hear the sound of running water.

Following this sound Zuko ran he needed a drink and it seemed like water was real close, he climbed up a small cliff side to find himself standing in front of a large water fall which crashed down into a large lake like area, Zuko stared in wonder there was water the plants here were green and lush and he could see the tracks of animals and birds.

Rushing for the water Zuko threw off his back pack and dual Dao's and dived into the cool water taking in several large gulps of the fresh liquid. Climbing out of the water he felt that he should start a fire and hunt something to eat, within an hour he had a small fire burning and had managed to catch a wild cowpig. Not being one to cook Zuko killed the animal and took what he required before tossing the carcass away and held the meat over the fire.

After his meal Zuko decided to search the waterfall area more thoroughly to see if he could find any sighs of the villagers, to his luck he found a small animal skin bag containing thread and needles after some more searching he found an abandoned blanket and track marks which were quite fresh no older than a day or two. As the day finally came to an end Zuko laid on his sleeping role full and allowed himself to enjoy the calm scenery until sleep finally caught up to him.

Zuko woke to the sounds of claws scratching and flesh tearing from only a few feet away from him, slowly opening his eyes he turned his head to see what the creature was. Zuko stared in horror his eyes shot open as he watched the creature ripped up the dead carcass from yesterday's dinner. Not wanting to draw attention to him Zuko allowed his eyes to wander the area seeing if he could find an escape route.

Not being able to find anything Zuko slowly rolled over thanking Agni that his dual Dao's were still beside him, he had been foolish to have left any food near him Aang had specifically warned him about the dangers of the canyon crawlers, luckily for him there was only one, well he considered himself partly luck these creatures were huge probably bigger than a kimodo rhino.

The crawler began tearing at the carcass once again, Zuko decided to use this distraction and try to run, grabbing his Dao's he jumped up and started to run startling the crawler which soon turned hostile thinking Zuko was trying to take away its meal the Crawler rushed towards Zuko screeching.

Not wanting to look back Zuko pushed himself running as fast as he could but to no avail the crawler soon jumped from behind Zuko and landed in front of him and began stomping its legs on the ground as a warning that it was going to attack.

Zuko unsheathed his swords and attacked first not wanting to give the large creature a chance to overwhelm him, he charged in ducking as the crawler snapped at him barely missing his head with its sharp-toothed jaw. Not missing a beat Zuko swung his sword hitting the crawler's leg, the crawler screeched out in pain as Zuko's sword tore through its flesh.

The crawler jumped back and faced Zuko again this time with its jaw wide open, it snapped its jaws open and shut a few times before charging towards him snapping at his head jumping back to avoid the series of sharp teeth wanting to tear him apart, Zuko retaliated by slapping the creatures snout with the flat of his blade.

Taking another step back he twirled around in a circular motion spinning his blades like a windmill hitting the crawlers jaw cutting it several times, the creature screeched in pain and jumped towards Zuko pinning him on the ground.

Zuko struggled trying to break free from the creatures hold but it was to strong looking up Zuko watched as it lowered its jaw to bite his head doing the only thing he could Zuko tilted his head to the left avoiding the creatures killing blow only to feel a piercing pain shoot through his right shoulder. The crawler clamped it long snout around Zuko's it's teeth sinking deeply into his skin, Zuko cried out in pain as he fought to free himself from the crawlers devastating bite.

Looking to his left Zuko spotted one of his swords and tried to reach for it his should screaming in pain as the crawlers teeth sunk deeper into his flesh, after what seemed an eternity Zuko managed to grab the sword without waiting any longer he thrust the sword straight up into the crawlers neck, the crawler screeched in pain as it released its grip from Zuko.

Blood was quickly filling the creatures' lungs and it began to gargle in its own blood, after a few minutes the crawler lay on the ground dead with Zuko's sword still embedded in its neck.

Zuko lay in a pool of his own blood forcing himself to stay awake, finally he began to lift himself up ignoring the immense pain coming from his shoulder, slowly he stumbled towards the dead crawler and removed his sword, and suddenly he heard several loud screeches coming from the valleys.

Zuko had only one option and it wasn't going to be pleasant but he had to do it so the other crawlers would not attack him, lifting his sword he stabbed into the crawlers abdomen and sliced the creature open causing all its insides to seep out. Almost throwing up Zuko wondered what was worse his wound or the smell, taking a deep breath Zuko crawled inside the crawlers body and severed the connections holding the beasts insides.

Pushing himself out he dropped his sword and grabbed onto the beasts gizzards dragging it as far as he could from the carcass. With his remaining strength Zuko limped back to the carcass and climbed into the now hollowed out crawler hoping that the approaching crawlers would not find him.

Zuko soon felt the earth rumble unnaturally and soon heard the sounds of people shouting, soon it went quiet.

"Look over here" a male voice called out muffled by the flesh of the carcass.

"What is it Yuri" another replied

"Look it's a canyon crawler and it seems like it was just killed" Yuri replied "And over there are its gizzards"

The two warriors cautiously made their way to the crawlers' carcass "What do you think happed Hidiasu"

"Looks like a great battle took place, look at the marks and here there is a sword" Hidiasu replied as he picked up one of Zuko's swords.

"There is another by the carcass; wow I wonder what happened to the person who fought the beast"

The two warriors heard quiet moaning come from inside the carcass "Did you hear that Yuri"

Yuri nodded and walked towards the carcass were he noticed a large incision in the beasts abdomen he opened it to find a severely injured man inside "Quick Hidiasu we must take him to the camp he needs help"

Zuko fought to keep himself awake as the two warriors carried him towards the camp.

"What do you think the mistress will say when she finds out we brought an outsider to camp" were the last words Zuko heard before he passed out.

* * *

**Well there it is once again sorry for the late update.**

**BTW the idea of Azula's Sai was inspired by Morgman's story Avatar Book 6: Order** **Cheers Morgman Keep up the awesome work**


	29. Despration

**WOW Four weeks and no up date but i have come up with a method that will force you to forgive me and that's the power of Taang Mwahahaha**. **Anyways sorry for the late up date **** guys ****writers block and such, hopefully you'll like this chapter i'm actually quite happy with it.**

* * *

**29****. Desperation **

Almost two days had passed since Toph and Aang had separated from Zuko, their search for the eastern wind was not going so well "Seriously Aang I though the air benders could hear the wind from wherever you are" Toph huffed she was bored they had spent most of the day hovering above the earth on Appa searching.

"Sorry Toph I didn't think it was going to take this long how about we just call it a day huh" Aang replied

"Finally" Toph cried raising her arms in the air, Aang began lowering Appa and soon they were on the ground again. Toph jumped off and began earth bending a small campsite for them.

"Hey Toph wanna train a little you know for old times sake" Aang asked as he stretched his arms.

Toph smirked "Sure thing but only earth bending", as soon as she finished speaking she summoned a small boulder and launched it towards an unsuspecting Aang. The boulder flew right past Aang's face mere centimeters away from his nose "Whoa" he cried falling onto the ground only to have an earthen pillar slam into his backside lifting him a few feet into the air.

"Those were just warnings Twinkles better be ready this time because I'm all out of fairy taps" Toph mocked from afar.

Aang rubbed his sore backside and grinned "Of course my lady forgive my lack of enthusiasm" he teased as he bowed deeply

Toph's eye twitched at Aang's formality she hated it when he got so formal "You're gonna get it now" she threatened sending four earth spikes towards the cheery air bender.

Aang blocked the oncoming missiles by creating a large wall, he then pushed the slab of earth towards his opponent. Toph lowered her arms quickly causing Aang's wall to shoot back into the ground only to be hit by a fist sized rock. Toph cocked an eye brow "Wow Aang I totally didn't see that coming, it seems like you've learned a few new tricks. Aang rubbed his head sheepishly at Toph's comment she rarely praised anyone but when she did she truly meant it

"But that doesn't mean I haven't either" she shifted her feet slightly causing the earth underneath Aang to loosen up slightly. Aang laughed and punched a few more rocks towards Toph.

Blocking the bombardment of Aang's attack Toph created sizable boulder throwing it towards Aang at an incredible speed. Unable to get out of the way Aang shattered the boulder causing dust and debris to fly around him. Toph smirked and pulled at the Air as if she was pulling on a rope, the softened earth beneath Aang slid out from under him causing him to stumble, she continued her attack and stomped hard onto the ground creating an angled pillar to hit Aang flinging him onto his back quickly she rolled her hands into fists causing the dust in the air to harden.

Aang soon found himself clamped to the ground by his wrists and ankles "Wow you weren't kidding huh" he laughed as he struggled to break free

"That's not the only thing I've learnt" she replied

Aang raised his head to get a better look at Toph only to she her licking her lips like they had been covered in honey, he swallowed hard seeing her soft pink lips glisten in the sunlight while she licked at her lips sent shivers up the young teenagers spine. With a final flick of her tongue Toph raised Aang upright on a large slab of earth "So what do you think" she asked beaming with pride.

Aang was so busy gawking that he almost missed the fact that she had earth bent by using her tongue. "Aang you feeling alright it feels like your heart's running marathons" she asked, Aang gulped, what was he thinking Toph was his friend "So what do you think" she asked again.

Aang began struggling to break free "That's some move" he finally replied "Lessons with Bumi must have gone well"

"Yeah the old geezer did know his stuff, but I think we can safely say that I win this round" she mocked moving closer to Aang.

Failing to see Toph's approach Aang gave one final push and broke free from his shackles only to fall right on top of the petite earth bender, some how he had grabbed hold of her hands and had pinned her arms above her head leaving his lips only a mere centimeters away from hers.

Toph froze as her mind registered what was happening, Aang was on top of her she couldn't move, her body refused to listen to her, she began panting her breaths deepening as her heart began beating wildly in her chest.

Aang could feel Toph's chest rise and fall underneath him her breath tickling his ears as she panted, soon he found himself lost as his eyes locked onto hers he could see total shock and confusion, her cheeks flustered and red in colour. Reacting on impulse Aang lowered his right hand and cupped Toph's cheek.

Toph sighed closing her eyes; she found herself leaning into his touch and trembled as Aang slowly slid his fingers down her cheek his soft touch tickling her skin. She suddenly found him leaning in and realized what was going to happen next, she could have sworn her heart missed several beats as it hammered away within her chest. Fear overlapped her "Aang" she breathed, his name snapping him out of his trance "What are you doing?" she whispered trembling underneath him.

Hearing his name brought him back from his dream, his eyes began to properly focus and now he realized the position he was in his lips now millimeters away from Toph's his hand cupping her face tenderly, the rapid beat of her heart and the rise and fall of her breasts underneath him. Aang threw himself back "I…I…I…w...e...we...umm…what?" Aang stuttered as his whole head turned beet red as he slowly remembered the events that took place only minutes before.

"I…I…think…I'll go lo...oo...ok for some fire wood, C…can't make a fire without something to burn" he cried as he bolted away leaving Toph lying on the ground dazed.

"Did he…Did…I, Does…he…Do…I" she began mumbling as she slowly brushed her fingers across her cheeks. Curse her fear's they were so close she was so close but why now, what triggered this. She closed her eyes and laid there so confused but longed for his touch.

Aang ran as fast as he could what was he thinking to act like that, and why didn't she try to stop him until the last second but most importantly he doesn't like her that way does he? Images flashed through Aang's mind Toph's soft pink lips, her chest rising and falling underneath him, her leaning into his touch.

She couldn't possibly, no that would be ridiculous would it?

* * *

Li Mei hugged her knees as she sat by the fire place Azula only a few feet away sitting on a large couch "What's the matter Li Mei you're unusually quiet today" Azula asked the two young women had gotten close over the weeks they had know each other and came to see each other as sisters.

Li Mei sighed and stared blankly into the fire "It has something to do with Serj doesn't it"

Li Mei nodded "Yeah I just get scared sometimes you see"

Azula turned to face Li Mei "What do you mean scared?"

"Well when I think of our relationship and how well it seams to be going I always have this fear of him leaving" she replied hugging her knees tighter.

Azula turned her head away slightly "You mean as leave you for another woman"

"What no nothing like that, oh wait he hasn't told you yet has he"

"Told me what, your confusing me" Azula replied

"Well you do know Serj isn't from around here right"

"Yes I know that much"

Li Mei struggled to find the right words "Well uhh you see, wow he wasn't kidding when he said that it was hard to describe his origins"

"Could you make it sound any more ominous, spit it out already"

"Well you see Serj isn't from our world so to speak he was brought here by the goddesses of good and evil for what reason we don't fully know yet"

"I remember Aang and Sokka mention something about his vision, so your really saying it that he's from another world" Azula replied

Li Mei nodded "Exactly and that's why I'm scared"

Realization came to Azula instantly "So you're afraid that he will suddenly vanish and return home"

"Yes that's exactly why" she replied shuddering "If he does leave I won't have anything to remember him by and that scares me"

"Memories are a good start" Azula pointed out "But you want something more, something you can hold onto, what about the ring he gave you"

Li Mei gasped "Oh right I almost forgot about the ring but still I don't feel that's it's enough"

Azula laughed "Greedy much"

Li Mei poked out her tongue "No, I just want something to picture him"

"Why not get the royal painter to paint a portrait of both of you"

Li Mei jumped "That's a great idea we'll have a painting done the three of us"

"What no just you two"

"Are you kidding the You, Serj and I in one painting would be a great memento of how we were brought together because of him"

Azula smiled sadly "You would do that for me"

"Of course were like sisters now" Li Mei replied pulling Azula in for a hug "Now let's find the man and really surprise him" Li Mei practically dragged Azula from the room as she lead the search for Serj.

Serj sat alone in the court yard legs crossed and eyes closed he had been like this for the past few hours, it was part of his training to meditate but he got out of it was remembering random things and having his butt go to sleep. He heard quiet mumbling coming from beside him, cocking open an eye only to see Azula and Li Mei walking towards him.

Closing his eye again he made it seem like he still hadn't noticed them only to be kicked over by Li Mei "Wake up sport no time for sleep we got something important to do"

"Well looky here, my two most favorite ladies" he laughed as Azula helped him up "So what's so important you had to take me away from numbing my ass"

"Come on we want to have a painting done of us three, the painters waiting by the turtle duck pond so hurry up" Li Mei grabbed Serj's arm and pulled him towards their destination.

"So why the rush for a painting all of a sudden" Serj asked as he stumbled behind Li Mei

"To remember the fun times together" she replied "Look over there the painters already got his stuff ready"

Serj leaned over to whisper into Azula's ear "It's something else isn't it" Azula gave Serj a brief nod before following Li Mei and sitting down on the bench that had been provided.

Serj shrugged what ever it was Li Mei would tell him when she was ready, he walked towards the seated girls and sat down in between them "What a lucky man Am I" he teased as he placed his arms over their shoulders "so how long is this gonna take"

Azula groaned "Will you be complaining the whole time"

He grinned "Depends on how long this'll take"

"Are you all ready to begin" the painter asked as he prepared to sketch out the paintings layout

"Ready" Li Mei replied

Half an hour passed and Serj began to fidget "Uh man my butts fallen asleep this is just as bad as meditating"

Azula sighed "Of course the painter needs time to capture our features"

"You know we have devices back home which instantly takes a portrait of a person, animal or plant we called them camera's it was like a hand held painter it would capture every detail, the red in your cheeks, the colour of your hair the shine in your eyes all in a matter of seconds"

"Yes about that" Azula replied "how come you never told me that you are not from this world"

"Yeah Serj why didn't you tell her" Li Mei added shoving him slightly

"Please keep still" the painter asked looking up from his work

"Sorry mate" Serj replied "But looks like I'm in double trouble, anyways Azula to answer your question I don't know I guess I should have but during the past few months I've come appreciate this world and the amazing things she has to offer, I honestly don't want to return home I have no family no real friends, but here I have you guys also the women here are much more beautiful" Serj grinned cheekily making his eye brows rise and fall.

Azula shook her head.

"Hey watch it buddy" Li Mei warned poking Serj's chest

"What it's true, anyway what I'm trying to say Azula is that I think of this place as my home now and I'd prefer to live here with you guys then return."

Li Mei smiled hugging Serj tightly.

"Please madam I need you to stop moving"

"And you say I'm the trouble maker" Serj whispered into Azula's ear before returning Li Mei's hug. Azula suddenly felt something wrap around her waist before being pulled in towards Serj "Hey your apart of this to you know" he called out "You can't escape the group hug"

Serj's little gesture took Azula by surprise did she really mean that much to them did they truly consider her family.

* * *

A few hours had past since Toph and Aang's little misadventure and Aang still hadn't returned the young air bender paced around the temporary fire he had made he was just so worked up over what had happened, he was scared he feared what Toph would do to him he feared that he had ruined their friendship. When did he start seeing Toph as more than a friend, why didn't she pound him when she realised what he was doing, why did he do it, so many questions ran through his mind.

"It's no use to worry about it now" he sighed "I better get back I've been gone for a while now"

Toph was furious not with Aang but with herself why did she allow this to happen, why didn't she just earth bend him off her. Occupied by her thoughts Toph failed to notice a swarm of canyon crawlers heading towards her attracted by the food that was stored away on Appa's saddle.

By the time Toph felt the creature's vibrations it was to late they were only a few metres away from the camp, taken by surprise Toph fell into her earth bending stance taking in as much as she could in the short amount of time she had she quickly created several large boulders and launched them towards the large pack of crawlers, stunning a few but angering most.

The campsite was now over run by the large beasts Appa holding his own against three of the over grown arachnid's, Toph now found herself surrounded by five beasts she stomped down hard creating five simultaneous spikes of earth to shoot out of the ground impaling the creatures abdomens.

Loud shrieks and screeches echoed through the campsite as the five impaled beasts dangled several feet in the air their blood trickling down the earth spikes.

Safe for the moment Toph turned her attention to Appa who was fighting the remaining three crawlers the large bison fighting valiantly as he wrestled one of the creatures while keeping the other two at bay with massive sweeps of his tail.

Toph couldn't help but feel proud of the big fluffy monster he was a huge softy but when it came down to defending his friend's Appa was a force to be reckoned with. The Large bison grabbed the head of the crawler it was wrestling and forced it to the ground, the vibrations created by the blow showed Toph just how hard Appa had thrown his opponent. The felled crawler slowly got back to its feet dazed it looked around before fleeing. With one final mighty gust of air Appa blew the remaining two crawlers into the mountain side causing them to be engulfed by a large landslide.

Toph suddenly heard several more loud screeches before feeling the vibrations of at least another pack of crawlers approaching "Shit" she mumbled as she fell into her stance once again "Alright you beasties which one's first" she shouted.

Walking back to camp Aang noticed several large dust clouds and violent rumbles through the earth. The young Avatar gulped hard fearing that Toph was furious with him, slowly he continued walk back to camp. It wasn't until he saw an injured canyon crawler that forced him to realise that Toph was not throwing a tantrum but fighting the crawlers "Hold on Toph I'm coming" he shouted as he broke into a full sprint.

Toph winced in pain on of the crawlers had gotten luck and had bitten her leg, sensing her distress Appa tried to get to Toph but was blocked off by two crawlers, "Don't worry about me boy just defend yourself" she cried out.

Unable to use her leg in battle Toph's vision was greatly reduced not only that but her earth bending was significantly weakened "Aang where are you" she cried.

Leaping from a high cliff face Aang came to Toph's rescue "Toph" he shouted as he noticed several crawlers corner Toph against the mountain side, landing directly in front of her Aang attacked without second thought two large pillars of fire shot out from Aang's palms engulfing every crawler in front of him in fire.

Toph cowered back from the intense heat little did she know but the Aang's fire was a ghostly white the crawlers shrieked in pain and began writhing around trying to put out the flames. Aang finally realised what he had done he quickly gathered all the water he could and doused the flames. Still shrieking the crawlers began backing away and fled, the battle was over the victor was Aang.

Aang had noticed that he had summoned white flames but the shear fear of what had happened to Toph completely blocked out what the Lion Turtle had said about the production of white fire.

"Toph" he cried as he turned to face her "Are you ok" he panicked as he began checking her for wounds, he winched as he saw several deep tooth wounds in her leg "Oh good spirits, I'm so sorry Toph I should have been here for you" he mumbled as he pulled her in for a hug.

Toph's head suddenly shot up "Here for me" she whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder, picking her up in bridal position he carried her to Appa's saddle.

"Hey Boy you ok" Aang asked as he passed Appa, Appa grunted in reply before laying on the ground exhausted from the fight, Aang quickly grabbed some medical supplies from the saddle and began tending to Toph's wound.

Toph sighed as Aang's gentle hands cleaned her wounds his soft fingers soothing her sore skin, Aang carefully wrapped her leg in a bandage "There that should do, luckily the bite marks weren't too bad but just to be safe we should hold off air bending training and avoid fighting"

"Aang" Toph called out

Taken by surprise by the sound of his name Aang looked up into her angry glare worried that she was going to hit him for what happened before, Toph's features softened "Thank you"

* * *

**YAY FOR TAANG**

**You have to let me know what you think OK... yes... good then we understand each other.**

**Oh and A shout out To xxoholly14**** for giving me the idea to cameo the white fire again**


	30. Dreaming of reality

**30. Dreaming of Reality.**

A beautiful woman with long raven hair and dark golden eyes sat by the fire surrounded by children all of them staring at her with glistening eyes eager to hear her next tale of great hero's and their princesses. "Come young ones what tale should I tell this day?"

"Can you tell us the story of the boy who grew up to be a great warrior" the eldest cried out.

The woman faced the young boy "Leske have you not heard this tale many times before"

"Please Matron it's our favorite one"

"Pwese Matwon is awer fawrite" The youngest mimicked tugging on her sleeve.

Sighing the woman relented "You know how the story begins yes" she began allowing the youngest child to sit on her lap.

There it is our next target the fearsome bandit king roared as he turned to face his men, we will storm the village and plunder all that we can from the townsfolk. The bandit Kings Men cheered drawing their weapons ready Men the King roared READY his men cried as they charged into the unsuspecting village.

The Bandit King and his men attacked taking the villagers hostage before taking all the gold and treasures that they could carry suddenly a young boy just as old as you are Leske walked up to the bandit King and warned him, When I get older I will become stronger I will represent my villages freedom and I will carry our flag proudly into battle, you will fall to my blade I will Except no defeat i wont surrender nor retreat the boy threatened before returning to his seat.

The bandit king laughed at the boy's bravery and cursed the villagers for not being as brave as the boy but the villagers were too scared and the boy was only a farm servant with no family so they did not care for him they had never even gave him a name they had always called him boy they were however shocked by the boy's words, the boy had never spoken until now and what he had said surprised them greatly.

As the years passed by the boy trained and he trained hard he had left the farm he was living on and trained with any warrior he came across most of the time alone the villagers mocked and scorned him saying that he was a fool following a fool dream however a young girl roughly his age secretly supported him and she would watch him as he trained one day he collapsed she ran over to help but heard him say I will make it better I'll keep struggling and i will get stronger, ever since she heard those words she kept them close to her heart.

Finally Ten years passed and the boy had become a man he was twenty years old now and his skill with a blade had grown, It wasn't until a few months after his twentieth birthday that the bandit King and his men returned this time the villagers were aware and feared for their lives however the boy that had warned the Bandit King so many years ago readied himself for battle, he polished his armor, sharpened his sword and strapped a small pole with a flag attached to it on his back.

Quietly he began walking towards the village entrance the Villagers all watched as the young man bravely marched off to battle; remembering what he had said ten years a go a beautiful young woman shouted out to him, Please win Freedom you must win. She was the only person to have given him a name and she had called him freedom to her he symbolized freedom so she found it fitting to name him that, the young man turned to her and gave her a determined nod.

The villagers followed her example and soon the village was full of cheering they were chanting his name Freedom Freedom Freedom they cried their voices ringing clear and loud.

Not far from the village walls the Bandit king and his men heard the chanting Freedom Freedom Freedom they all heard as the words rung within their ears soon the bandit King saw a lone man walking towards him Sword in hand and a flag on his back the flag had the villages symbol on it with the word freedom written clearly underneath.

The bandit King was in shock he had remembered that boys words but never expected to see him fulfill it and so a great battle took place between one man and a hundred bandits and their King the young man fought valiantly cutting down all the men that dared attack him until the King was the only one left alive the villagers had watched the whole time amazed by the warriors skill and bravery.

The Bandit King was fearful of the young man but he was still at full strength while young man was tired and fatigued from all the fighting. So you were true to your word boy the King spat as he drew his blade the young man only glared at the King his grip on his sword tightening. The King attacked first only to meet the young mans blade sparks flew everywhere as their blades crossed but the king had the upper hand and was slowly pushing the young warrior back soon his blade was knocked away and he found the kings' blade pressed against his chest.

The Children gasped "No they cried" their reaction always the same even though they had heard the story several times before.

The Young warrior would not allow his village to be attacked again so he grabbed the Kings arms and forced the King's sword to plunge into his chest this took the king by surprise but he saw it as the young man's sign of defeat and began laughing he let go of the sword and turned to the village Your precious hero has fallen what now fool villagers he shouted only to hear a sickening squishy sound come from behind him he turned to see the young warrior face him before feeling his own sword pierce his heart.

The battle had been won one man against one hundred Freedom had gone against all odds and won protecting his village but he was weak he had lost a lot of blood and soon collapsed the young woman ran to his side weeping to which he smiled before he finally passed away.

All the Villagers had been so touched by the Man's bravery and Loyalty that they created a statue which they placed at the front gates in memory of him and his symbol of freedom and protection.

The children silently began standing up "Tank yu Matwon" the youngest spoke as she hugged the woman.

"Yes thank you" the others replied as the all ran off to play

The woman allowed herself to smile little did the children know that story was not one she had made up but was one which had actually taken place in the village of Hirachi, Matron's thoughts were soon interrupted by one of the scouts.

"Mistress Hidiasu and Yuri have returned they are not alone they have returned with someone and he is gravely injured"

Without wasting a second she was up on her feet and running towards the injured man he was still unconscious but judging his wounds he must have been attacked by canyon crawlers, she took a closer Look at the young mans face noticing the horrid burn on his face "My what has happened to you" she asked as she examined his face the burn was an old one that would never heal but what shocked he was the style of burn someone deliberately did this to him.

She began checking his wounds her fingers brushing against a bite mark the man's eyes shot open as he began to franticly search the area suddenly his eyes caught hers seconds passed by which felt like hours for the Zuko and the woman.

She just stared at him something about this man was familiar something about him reminded her of him but why would he be here of all places unless.

"Mother" Zuko cried out before falling unconscious again.

Tears filled her eyes instantly "Zuko my baby" she cried as she hugged his sleeping form "Quickly" she cried "we must tend to his wounds"

The villagers had never seen their Mistress so distressed before the she must have known this man from before she came to the village but what they asked.

Ursa franticly worked patching and tending to Zuko's wounds until she was sure they were all cleaned and wrapped tightly. She never left his side hundreds of questions running through her mind how did he find her? Who burned him? Where's Azula?

Hours passed until Zuko began stirring his eye's slowly opening, slowly he rose from the bed looking around the room he was now in what a crazy dream he had, his mother was kneeling beside him as he laid wounded suddenly he remembered that he had been wounded looking down to his chest he noticed several bandages wrapped around him.

Does that mean she was here that she is…he looked heard a small clank from behind the curtain he slowly stood up and brushed past it only to see an older woman in her mid forties fussing over some small pots. Zuko stumbled and as he tried to catch something to balance himself out he missed the bed and fell with a thud.

Ursa spun around quickly almost giving herself whiplash and spotted Zuko trying to pick himself up she dropped the pots and ran to his side "Zuko are you alright" she cried helping him to sit on the bed.

Zuko stared at her in shock "Mo…mother is that you" he whispered

Ursa nodded "Yes it is me baby, oh what has happened to you since I left" she cried

Tears began streaming out of Zuko's good eye as he grabbed his mother in a tight hug "Please don't leave me again, please" he begged

"I won't my baby I won't" Ursa whispered as she rocked him back and forth.

"I…I can't believe I found you I had almost give up until uncle and Li Mei revealed a scroll to me mentioning this village"

Ursa slowly lifted her hand to Zuko's face "tell me who done this to you"

Zuko looked into her eyes "There is so much to tell you" he sighed

Zuko began retelling everything that had happened within the eight years that she had been missing telling her about the war meeting and the Agni Kai against Ozai, he told her about his quest in hunting the avatar his betrayal of Iroh and then his amends when he joined the avatar and helped defeat Ozai and put a stop to the hundred year war and finally taking his place Fire Lord.

Ursa was in tears as she learned of her son's hard ships and pain "I' am so proud of you Zuko I' am so glad you remembered what I told you the night I vanished, but tell me what of your sister I visited her on the day of her coronation she was distraught and broken tell me how is she did she suffer like her father" she asked weeping.

"She did suffer, she broke down mentally and we had to put her in an asylum but"

Ursa could not take it "But what, what happened is she" Ursa gulped "has my baby"

Zuko shook his head "No she is alive and well thanks to a special friend of mine I don't know how he done it but he brought her back he actually confronted her in her weakened state and brought her back" Ursa cried in joy both her babies were safe.

Mother and Son spent many hours talking and catching up on the time they had lost together they cried and laughed as they retold what had happened to them within the eight years of separation.

Sleep had come easy to Zuko as he lay on his bed however he would have to reveal what was now threatening the world but he would do that when Aang and Toph found him again.

* * *

A lone shadow wandered around enveloped by complete darkness it seemed that whatever ever it was, was lost and trying to find their way back to the light suddenly images began appearing circling the lone wanderer, images of blood, gore and death horrific images of men being dismembered, men crying out in pain begging to be spared.

The lone figure became more visible, it was Serj and he was wearing a menacing glare his eye's showing no emotion his lips wearing a malevolent smile. His sword in his hand covered in fresh blood with the word PUNISHMENT ringing out of the sword itself.

Images began appearing again this time each had the Chufen Dai standing above each man, as the images progressed the Chufen Dai could be seen striking down others each image passing by quickly making it seem like a giant picture book being flicked through quickly.

The Chufen Dai could be seen cutting his way through hundreds of men all of them wearing a different facial expression all of them burning into Serj's mind. The appearance of the Chufen Dai soon changed instead of the usual torn black cloak and robes it wore a sinister black armor although its skull face was still the same.

The armor was completely black with images painted blood red on the chest plate images of one man felling an army, blood spraying out of one of the fallen enemies. Soon the images on the chest plate began moving the lone fighter weaving and striking before coming to a complete stop once again.

Slowly the images and phantoms began dissolving into the darkness until nothing could be seen, Serj jumped when he heard a child like scream "Get away from him", turning around he saw a boy of perhaps ten facing a small group of older boys all in their mid teens.

They were picking on and beating an elderly man the one of the group members turned and faced the young boy "got some balls I'll give you that kid now scram before we change targets".

The boy began laughing "I doubt it, by seeing what I'm seeing now you won't take on anyone who can fight back".

Serj gasped the ten year old he was watching, this boy was him when he was in America.

The young Serj's words hit the group like a punch "Hey Cole this rat thinks he can take us"

A larger teen pushed his way through the group and walked towards the boy, "Kid you're going to regret opening your mouth"

The boy laughed "Not as much as you'll regret messing with that old man" Quickly the boy stepped to the left pulling out a large 2x4 plank of wood from behind a large dumpster, he swung it as hard as he could smashing it against the older teen's knees causing his legs to buckle. Cole screamed in pain as his knee cap shattered from the blow. The others watched as the boy slammed the plank of wood on top of Cole's hands crushing his fingers. "There that'll keep you from hurting anyone else for a while"

"Get him Cole" Cried the remaining members of Cole's group charged towards the young Serj, the boy landed a few good hits breaking a few bones but was soon overwhelmed and left beaten and bloodied on the ground only to be carried away by the elderly man he had saved.

The memory faded "This is who you are, what we are" the Chufen Dai whispered darkly "This is what you have to become, Punishment follows' you wherever you go there is no escaping it"

Suddenly another phantom appeared it was him again only it was the same age as him, this one however wore a hateful glare. The phantom seemed occupied as if staring at something out of nowhere two faceless figures appeared one appeared to be a young woman and the other a man. As the images began playing out the man turned aggressive, attacking the woman spilling her blood against the floor and walls surrounding them.

The phantom of Serj shouted words that were incomprehensible before picking something up as the vision continued the phantom charged towards the man before striking him hard across the face, but the phantom did not stop still screaming words that could not be made out he struck the man over and over until he was suddenly thrown away from the body by a third figure.

"This is who you are you are punishment born into your world and this world, you and only you can set things straight but first something must be taken" The Chufen Dai warned as it dissolved into the darkness.

Serj's eyes shot open his breath labored, his heart pounding and he was covered in a cold sweat, sitting up he rubbed his head "What was that all about" he asked himself. Unable to sleep after that dream, he got out of bed and dressed himself the images of death still lingering in his mind.

Feeling a little edgy and stressed he decided to take a walk around the palace, the sun was not out, yet the soft glow of candles lit his way. Serj began thinking about what his dream had meant, could it have been a message or did he just have too much on his mind, a lot

of what he saw didn't make sense why had he been worked up about the man and the woman, why was the Chufen Dai wearing heavy armor and what did the Chufen Dai mean by This is who you are?.

Shaking his head in attempt to focus Serj heard a voice it was beautiful and soothing his thoughts coming to rest as he leaned against the wall listening to the mysterious voice.

_Leaves from the vine, falling so slow. __  
__Like fragile, tiny shells, __  
__Drifting in the foam. __  
__Little soldier boy, come marching home. __  
__Brave soldier boy, comes marching home._

The singing stopped, his dream forgotten Serj curiously poked his head through the door only to see Azula sitting on her bed combing her hair. Something caught his foot and he found himself tumbling trough the now wide open door startling Azula.

Lying face first on the floor Serj looked up "Umm Hi" Still in shock Azula stared at him "I uhh…Umm…Sorry" Serj whimpered.

Finally over Serj's dramatic entrance Azula frowned "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"I woke up uhh early and well umm I couldn't get back to sleep so I decided to take a walk then I heard singing and well it was beautiful so I stopped to listen, but I got curious when the singing stopped so I wanted to see who it was and then well I tripped" he explained nervously. Due to a candle being the only light in the room Serj completely missed the flustered look Azula wore, Azula began mumbling something. Not hearing what she said Serj got up and moved closer "What was that?" he asked taking a seat on the floor beside her bed.

"Did you really think my singing was beautiful?" Azula asked more clearly this time.

Serj hit his fist against his chest "Are you kidding me of course it was, you have real talent you know that, Hey where'd you learn how to sing anyway?"

Blushing again Azula hid her face by combing her hair across her face "Well my mother would sing to Zuzu and I when we were young and well I would sometimes sing to myself when things got to hard or before my father caught me and practically threatened me to never sing again because warriors and leaders were too good to take pleasure in stupid things like music, mother would often sing that song to honor the soldier's that went to fight in the war, but I think it was uncle Iroh who came introduced her to the words"

Serj smiled "You know now I'm glad to have been busted"

"Why is that?"

"Because I would have never come up with this idea" he replied

"And that is?" Azula asked apprehensively

"That voice of yours is just too good to hide so, I challenge you, I want you to come up with a song and sing it to me and the others"

"Wha…but"

"Ah ah ahh no buts and I won't take no for an answer you have to do this not for me but for yourself plus it would be a nice surprise for Zuko and your Mom when they get back" Serj grinned.

Azula was taken aback she should have just kicked Serj out as soon as he fell in now she was being dragged into singing for everyone. Serj noticed Azula's fear "Hey don't worry it'll only be in front of friends and family"

Seeing now away out of it Azula agreed "Fine but on two conditions, first I expect you to be there to watch and second you have to sing a song for me"

Smiling wildly Serj nodded "Agreed".

A few minutes of silence passed Serj was leaning quietly against Azula's bed while she continued combing her hair, she hadn't known Serj to be this quiet unless something was bothering him "So why are you truly here?" she asked.

"Huh" he replied.

"Something must have occupied your mind for you not to fall back to sleep, did you have a nightmare" She asked as if asking a child.

Serj sighed "I wouldn't call it a nightmare I never get those but you could say it disturbed and surprised me enough"

Azula looked down to Serj the back of his head facing her "Do you want to talk about it" she asked genuinely concerned.

Shaking his head Serj replied "Nah its ok I'll think over it some more, I'll tell you about it when I've answered some questions on my own"

* * *

**And there it is chapter 30 Zuko is reunited with his mother and Serj well we'll have to see later on what his dream really meant could his dream be a warning who was the woman and the man? why was he shown the memory of him fighting those bullies and saving that man? what about the armor what could that mean ****And his challenge to Azula what will she come up with will she go through with it all ****these **** questions will be answered in the chapters to come.  
**

**R&R **

**Also the story of Freedom the young warrior was inspried by a song written by K'naan called wavin flag.  
**


	31. Tu chui Zi

**31. Tu chui zi**

Three days had passed since their little misadventure; Aang had clamed down amazed at the fact that Toph had thanked him instead of pounding him into the earth but she had definitely surprised him. Looking back to check on Toph he saw her with her eye's closed as she smiled to herself her cheeks coloured slightly he hair waving freely in the wind, Aang couldn't help but stare "Spirits she looks beautiful" he whispered to Appa.

As they progressed his ears caught the sound of gentle music, It was a mix between soft flute playing with a hint of horns and whistling, he wriggled his finger in his ear at an attempt to clean it thinking he was imagining it until Toph unconsciously began humming along to it. "Do you hear it to" Aang asked

"Yeah" she replied "It's beautiful, it's like I can see the notes all revealing a story or a message some sad some funny it's really something"

Aang stared at her in amazement he thought only Air benders could hear the wind but the petite earth bender in front of him could hear it as well "How is it you can hear it Toph?"

She shrugged "maybe because of my blindness my hearing has become stronger or maybe it's from Soulja's training I don't know but whatever the reason I'm grateful"

"All we have to do is follow the music until we find the other winds" Aang beamed "Finally were close"

A few minutes passed as Toph continued to hum softly while Aang steered Appa the bison entranced by the music simply followed the wind making the flight a lot easier, however Aang began feeling a little restless he began shuffling about before he finally got up and moved over to Toph "Hey Toph I just wanted to let you know about you know what happened with the crawlers"

"What of it twinkles?" She asked in her usual tone

"Well you know how I've been having trouble trying to build up my skill of bending white fire" he continued

"What when you saved my ass from that leech of a soldier and had everyone's mouths drop. Wait you were having trouble with it?" she asked looking towards him.

Aang began fiddling with his fingers "Yeah when I trained on my own or with Zuko I could never get my fire to change colour but when the crawlers attacked you my fire was white"

"Really maybe that's why I had to cover myself from the heat" she joked

Aang smiled "But how I mean what triggers it"

"I don't know, maybe seeing your friends in danger" she replied

Aang nodded that could be the reason he cared deeply for all his friends they were his family and he had a strong bond with all of them "Your right Toph"

Toph breathed onto her knuckles and rubbed them against her chest "Aren't I always" she replied cockily.

Aang laughed at Toph's forwardness "So how's your leg coming along" he asked as he began adjusting her bandage.

"A little sore but its fine" she replied as she reeled her leg in slightly

Noticing this Aang cocked his head at her "Toph tell me the truth I need to know just how bad it is"

"It's just really irritated ok like a really bad rash or burn it keeps itching" she blurted suddenly.

"Well why didn't you say so" Aang replied cheerily not knowing what darkness plagued the wound. Standing up Aang began bending some water out of the air before soaking Toph's leg and allowing the water to freeze, making an icy cast for her.

"Ahh that's the stuff" she sighed as she felt the irritation and burning subside.

Suddenly the saddle on Appa's back jolted causing Aang to quickly look up to see that they were surrounded by large currents of air which passed by them each having it's own distinct sound and when combined they formed an amazing symphony.

Toph couldn't believe her ears she had never heard anything so amazing in her life the music revealing a fresh range of emotions and images to course through her mind and body "This is so amazing" she shouted as she reached over Appa's saddle in an attempt to grab a musical current failing miserably.

Aang couldn't help but laugh she looked so beautiful so innocent as she freely enjoyed the mix of sounds and music which surrounded them"We must be really close to the centre and I guessing the music only gets better".

"Aang"

Knocked out of his thoughts by the sound of his name Aang Moved closer to Toph "Yeah" he replied nervously as he felt Toph wriggle in closer to his side

"Promise me that you'll learn how to create music with air so I can always experience this feeling of peace and tranquillity promise me."

An overwhelming desire to fulfil her wish coursed through his body he would stop at nothing to bring her this happiness "You have my word Toph" he replied as he sat down allowing Toph to lay her head on his lap as she listened quietly to the music wearing a smile he rarely ever saw, not one of her cocky trademark smirks but a truly beautiful smile which caused her whole face to glow with beauty.

* * *

Zuko sat by the fire pit watching the children running about playing before one of them shouted "I am Fweedom yoo will fall ewil king" as he thrust his imaginary sword into his target. Zuko smiled as he remembered playing with his pearl knife which Iroh had given him so many years ago, but thinking about this brought up other memories which he wished he would forget.

Ursa sat beside him noticing his expression change from joyful, to wistful then to anger "Honey are you alright" she asked placing her hand on his shoulder.

Zuko nodded "Just some things that I wish never happened" he replied before smiling again "But enough I have you back and that means so much more to me"

Smiling Ursa turned to Zuko "Do you remember that story I used to tell you when you were a boy"

Taking a moment to think Zuko nodded "The one about the young warrior facing the bandit king and his men?" he asked

"That's the one" Ursa replied "I remember whenever I told you that story you would always re-enact the battle scene smiling and laughing"

"One of the few memories I hold closely"

Yuri ran in holding a small scroll "Mistress we have just received word from one of the other tribe's that a large creature carrying two passengers are headed towards the sacred grounds"

Ursa shot up "we must stop them at once they cannot be allowed to take Tu chuí zi"

"My thoughts exactly Mistress" Yuri replied

Zuko stared dumbfounded "What is it, what's wrong and what is this Tu chui zi?"

Ursa sat back down "Tu chui zi is the sacred hammer or earth the people of the canyon have kept it hidden for many years keeping it out of anyone who wishes to use it for evil"

Zuko allowed himself to calm down "Those people travelling on that creature are two of my closest friends and one of them is the Avatar"

Ursa and Yuri stared at Zuko "My son friends with the Avatar" Ursa beamed with pride knowing full well that the previous avatar was her grandfather.

Zuko sighed "It wasn't always as such but yes and I came with them in hopes to find you mother while they came to find the hammer of earth"

Yuri shock his head "but why, why now, why the sudden interest in the hammer"

Zuko gestured for Yuri to sit "We are not the only ones searching for the weapons there is an organization known as the Qimeng yi they wish to use the power of the weapons and summon the great elemental dragons and corrupt them allowing them to be used as pawns in their schemes"

"Koudo must be informed, mistress I need to notify the other tribesmen only they know where to find her" Yuri shouted jumping up.

Zuko placed grabbed hold of Yuri's arm and forced him to the ground "No you must hear the rest of what I have to say before you make your report, going in half informed is not only foolish but dangerous for you and your tribe and who is this Koudo?"

Yuri sent a worried stare over to Ursa whom simply nodded in reply "Koudo is one of the great elemental dragons she lives here in the canyon"

Zuko's mouth dropped "Amazing this information must be brought to my friends this gives us a great advantage and do not worry we will make sure the dragons are not harmed"

Yuri allowed himself to get comfortable while Zuko explained everything he knew about the Qimeg yi and by researching he had discovered information about the canyon village.

Ursa listened quietly only one person had known about the villagers and she had died years ago "Zuko what was the subject you were researching" she asked

Zuko was taken aback by the question he had totally forgot to mention the Chufen Dai had returned "Mother I am sorry I forgot to mention, this may be hard for you to hear but a new Chufen Dai has appeared"

Ursa gasped "So this situation is far worse than it seems have you discovered who the person is"

Zuko shook his head "No we had assumed that one of our new friends was indeed the Chufen Dai but our assumptions were wiped away by what we had witnessed, but you are right the situation is much worse the evil in this world is so great that the realm of Yin and Yang is slowly dividing and if that happens the whole world will be put in a state of total chaos permanently"

"This I knew from the last Chufen Dai however, when you do find out who the Chufen Dai is I would have you allow me to speak with whom ever it is, the is something I must discuss with them something that may save their life and the life of their loved ones"

Zuko didn't like how that sounded after all the information did mention that all the past Chufen Dai's passed due to a mental collapse something must have caused their minds to brake but what, he would have to wait until he could pass this information to Sokka.

"Just how many people has the new Chufen Dai killed" Ursa asked

The serious tone his mother spoke in took Zuko by surprise "I'm not to sure maybe thirty or forty"

Ursa nodded "well judging by experience with Nu-sa-ren, he or she may have started to suffer from nightmares meaning something really bad will happen soon"

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked

"I knew Nu-sa-ren as a friend before finding out that she was the Chufen Dai and when she started having those nightmares something happened something which forced her to take being the Chufen Dai more seriously I do not know what caused her to snap but, in the beginning she would only take out the most evil criminals then she passed that and began taking out many more of the lesser evils until finally her mental state collapsed this was after she killed Azulon"

"This I have to reveal to my friends maybe there is a way around it maybe we can save whoever the Chufen Dai is but the question is what happens to the Chufen Dai which makes them snap" Zuko questioned.

Yuri looked towards Zuko "What else have you learnt besides what the Qimeng yi have planned"

Ursa nodded "Yes surely you have learnt other things"

Zuko nodded "That we have, the weapons' have two special abilities one they grant anyone the power to control the elemental dragons and two if an Avatar comes into contact with the weapons he or she is granted the special ability for each element, we already have the fire dagger and that has granted Aang the power to bend white fire, and that our new friend is from another world"

Zuko spent many hours retelling Serj's story how he mysteriously appeared, the wounds he had suffered and the mysterious role that he would play due to the vision he had received from the goddesses. Ursa silently contemplating what this meant and how it would affect the possible outcomes in the future.

After filling Zuko finished Yuri stood up and bowed "Thank you for the information I will make sure that Koudo will hear of this and if she has anything to say in reply I will send word.

Zuko nodded "That would be great thanks"

Yuri bowed one last time and ran off to deliver the important information he had just heard.

"Quite a problem we have dear" Ursa spoke as she stared into the fire

"Tell me about it first the battle to end the hundred year war now this, but there is something I wish to ask of you mom"

Ursa looked towards Zuko

"Please will you be coming home with me, Azula and I need you more than ever we have missed so much" he pleaded

Ursa saw just how much he had wanted her home by looking into his eye's "Of course I will go with you I want to see my daughter and how great of a fire lord you have become"

Zuko sighed in relief his family had been returned to him.

* * *

Hours had passed and the music only grew stronger Toph had not moved once after she had laid her head on Aang's lap taking in the music she had taken up humming again and soon had Aang humming along.

A large gust of air blew over Appa's saddle causing Toph's hair to flay around wildly she shot up startled by the sudden gust, Aang had noticed that Appa had stopped and looked around the air was completely calm Appa hovered lazily in the middle of what seemed a large tornado by Aang could still see his surroundings completely.

"Aang why have we stopped" Toph asked

Aang smiled "We made it"

Appa slowly drifted down landing on the ground with a soft thump before walking towards a large rock Aang picked Toph up in bridal position and hopped off Appa sitting Toph down.

Toph looked at him "What are you doing twinkles" she demanded, scaring Aang

"I…I…I just thought you might have wanted to be helped down" he stammered

"No stupid we finally reach the end of our trip and you want to rest, bugger that pick me up and carry me to the centre lets get what we came for then we can rest"

Aang's fear suddenly dissolved she wasn't angry with him for helping her, she was angry because he wanted to rest, That's Sifu Toph for you he thought as he picked her up and carried her towards the centre of the air currents.

Toph's hair began blowing in every direction this proved that they were in the correct spot "Good thing you have hair Toph other wise we'd be hear forever" he joked

Toph smirked "well let's get working"

Aang rubbed his head "Well you're the one who spoke to Bumi so you know more than me about what to do so the Honour is yours"

"Thanks twinkles" she replied punching his arm and began recalling the crazy king's words

_When the winds of north, south, east and west meet _

_Shall it be buried beneath one's feet?_

_A pillar of earth is to be raised quite steep_

_Allowing the air to carve in deep, _

_Once the air has shown its love _

_The head of the hammer will fall from above._

Toph blushed she finally realized why Suki had said that this verse was romantic it was a poem of two elements joining together to achieve something great, to show that even being complete opposites they are made whole. And that's where she and Aang come into the picture they had spent years working together helping each other and achieving so much together.

"So you going to do it or not" Aang asked breaking Toph's thoughts

Toph blushed for being caught so lost in her thoughts "Yeah sorry was just trying to remember what the crazy old fella mentioned.

Toph sat down and began earth bending "The verse said it had to be quite steep so I'll say about seventy or so feet high and maybe five feet in diameter" Unable to use her legs for support Toph struggled to create such an large pillar.

"How about we do this together" Aang suggested as he grabbed hold of her hand and sat next to her.

Together they focused their energy and called forth a seventy foot pillar of earth, as soon as the earth shot up the wind around it began carving away at it.

The two friends listened in awe as the music created by the four winds grew more intense the sound of drums and loud rumbling could be heard as the winds carved their way into the earthen pillar. The music was amazing the combination of woodwinds and drumming was unfathomable Toph fought back tears it was the most powerful and most beautiful thing she had ever heard the combination of Earth and Air was breath taking.

Little did she know but Aang was thinking the same thing he turned to face Toph and saw her fighting to keep her tears of joy at bay Aang smiled this is the earth bender whom dare he say it loved.

Toph felt the prick of Aang's stare and began mumbling as she wiped away some of her tears "Damn always knew Air was a sissy element"

Aang smiled softly and cupped her face with his hand wiping away some tears with his thumb his heart began thumping away it was now or never he thought as he slowly began leaning in.

Toph's felt Aang's heart beat rise and felt him lean in this time she wasn't going to stop him this time she would allow him to but her thoughts were cut of as she felt Aang's lips press onto hers sparks and fireworks shot of in her head as she allowed herself to melt into his kiss.

The loud Music continued in the background as the winds burrowed through the stubborn earth a metallic glisten suddenly shone through the sky the light of the moon reflecting from the hammer upon the unsuspecting couple.

However unnoticed by the two master benders a pale white face watched closely grinning evilly before disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

**CHAP 31 R&R**


	32. Friendly Neighborhood Killer

**32. Friendly Neighborhood Killer**

The shadow known only as the Chufen Dai his skull face barely noticeable as he ran swiftly through the streets of the fire capitol to night he was out on the prowl hunting for evil anyone caught by him would be punished accordingly. Disappearing into the shadows and only reappearing when coming out into the moon light his blade shining in the moon light his skull face grinning menacingly.

The city had heard of the reappearance of the Chufen Dai and were fearful all had closed their windows and locked their doors fearing that it would show up and harm them. However one woman who had closed shop late was still wandering the streets in an attempt to get home when she heard laughing fear filled her as she changed course hoping to avoid contact with whom ever it was. The laughing grew only louder and this time it was more than one voice, the woman began running going in and out of alleyways before stopping suddenly in front of her stood three men their glares showing lust and want.

The woman began backing away before turning and running "Help" she screeched but the only reply she got was laughter the smallest man of the group had caught up to her hitting her across the head with a plank of wood knocking her down on the ground, the remaining two men caught up towing over the near unconscious woman.

"Who get's to go first" the largest one growled excitedly

"I do" the smallest one demanded "I caught 'er so I get first round" he continued as he began unbuckling his belt.

The woman watched in horror as the man began taking off his pants the blow had hit her hard and her ability to move had been greatly reduced. Suddenly a shadowy figure landed in front of the woman its robe's tattered and torn its horrifying gauntlet barely visible due to the darkness. The shadow moved quickly "No one touches this woman" it roared menacingly the men began backing away.

"What is this think" the largest man asked as he stared at the shadow's skull face

"Call me punishment" the shadow growled

"I…t…it's the Chufen Dai" the three men cried

The woman's eye's widened in fear first the three men now the Chufen Dai.

She watched as the three men ran the Chufen Dai laughing menacingly "Evil doers face righteous judgment" the Chufen Dai pulled out three long pins and threw them towards the escapees each hitting their mark causing the men to stop suddenly.

The pins had been covered in Shirshu venom a little something picked up by research, the Chufen Dai slowly stalked his way to the paralyzed men looking into their eye's which now only showed fear. Seeing their crimes he punished them accordingly fortunately for them this was their first true act of evil so they would be spared from being killed. The men remained paralyzed unable to move or scream until the venom's effect's wore off.

Turning to face the woman the Chufen Dai began walking towards her, she began to struggle rolling over onto her stomach attempting to get away from the shadow by pulling herself with her arms "Now don't do that" the Chufen Dai spoke in a soft tone which surprised the woman "You'll dirty that pretty dress of yours" he knelt over and picked her up "Can you speak" The woman nodded "Great, where do you live and I'll take you home"

"Just a few streets away my boyfriend is probably worried sick" she answered hoarsely

"Maybe you should avoid late nights in the future hmm or have your boyfriend work the late shifts"

The woman stared in awe "What are you" she asked

"The Chufen Dai, don't tell me your ears failed you back there"

The woman let out a small laugh "No it's not that it's just the whole city is talking saying how evil you are killing and punishing people, but here you are in fact a kind hearted man I think"

The Chufen Dai chuckled "In a way yes but the people I do kill or punish have it coming they are the evil which plague this city and this world and they need to be removed tell me why is it the people think I'm evil"

"I think it's because when you fight you fight with no remorse"

"Men like those lose all honor and respect from society why should I feel bad for revealing their faults to themselves and to others"

The woman shifted slightly "We all have our faults"

"Yes but men or women like those wish to harm others and by doing this create evil, for example did you hear what happened in the market district"

The woman nodded "Apparently you massacred a business man and his employees"

"Do you know what their business was" the Chufen Dai questioned

"No I do not"

"And I don't blame you not many people knew, those men were running a prostitution ring they had children, CHILDREN and were selling them to the highest bidder"

The woman stayed quiet "Did you save them" she asked after a few moments of silence

The Chufen Dai nodded "Yes they are alive and well and are currently staying at the royal palace Lord Zuko has allowed them to work as maids or take up scholar ships in order to compensate for his ignorance to the matter.

"I'll be sure to tell everybody what you have told me"

The Chufen Dai chuckled "You may if you wish however I don't think you'll be the only one" people began looking through their windows and doors some cheering others just staring many of them had heard the conversation between the horrifying Chufen Dai and the woman he had rescued.

"I see" she replied "at least not everyone will fear you"

Soon they had reached the woman's home and a tall man with short hair paced back and forth in front of the door stopping completely as he noticed his wife in the hands of some spirit. The Man ran in side and reappeared armed with his bow and arrows "Put her down Spirit or you will have two arrows in your head before you can even blink"

The woman raised her hand "No Longshot stop"

Longshot pulled back the arrow holding it in place "Bee what's going on why are you bleeding" he demanded

"Could you set me down please?" The Chufen Dai nodded, slowly putting her down onto her feet

Longshot's bow was still trained on the Chufen Dai but soon he dropped the bow as the woman stumbled falling to her knees "Bee are you ok?" he asked pulling her into a hug "what the hell happened"

Bee was surprised she had never heard Longshot talk this much not since their leader had been fatally injured five years ago "I'm ok I was walking home and three men attacked me, I should have listened an taken my daggers I'm sorry"

Longshot shock his head "No I'm sorry" and pulled her for a tighter hug "Did you give those bastards what they deserved"

"Yes they won't be around for a while" the Chufen Dai replied

Longshot nodded "I don't have much to offer but if you ever need any help with anything you know where to find me"

"Me too" Bee replied, The Chufen Dai nodded

Longshot turned to face Bee "Come on lets go inside" he turned to say thank you one last time but the Chufen Dai had vanished.

Little did he know but the Chufen Dai was being followed a young woman with glowing dark eyes stalked the stalker her footsteps barely noticeable she wore a black ninja garb and she was armed with a set of Sai. She had followed the Chufen Dai from when he had first made his appearance when saving the woman; she had spent most of the night looking for him wondering when and where he would show, she needed to know what his intentions were but most importantly who was the person wearing that skull mask.

Quiet and nimble as a cat she followed the Chufen Dai her piercing stare not once leaving her target even as she jumped and climbed building and fences, she made sure she was close enough to see and hear him but also far enough not to draw attention to herself The Chufen Dai suddenly stopped and looked around his gaze reaching were Azula was positioned "he can't have seen me it's not possible" she thought to herself.

The Chufen Dai broke his gaze on the darkened spot and looked down on the ground, Azula watched as he picked up a small pygmy tiger and began petting it the tiger slowly calmed down and began purring "hey little guy" the Chufen Dai spoke in a soft voice "What are you doing huh"

He continued petting the tiger but it soon recoiled its paw as he rubbed it "Aww you hurt yourself did you, let me see" he began inspecting the tiger's paw and noticed a sizable splinter sticking out "There's the problem" the tiger began hissing as the Chufen Dai grabbed hold of the splinter then it bit him drawing blood but this didn't seem to affect him with one strong pull he removed the splinter from its paw.

The tiger began purring again it even began licking at the wound it had just given Azula watched in awe a hunter of men with a soft side for animals she humored herself.

"You can come down now Princess" He teased. Taken by surprise Azula lost her grip and fell from where she was hiding.

Quickly the Chufen Dai hopped up and caught her before hitting the ground "Careful now majesty wouldn't want to bruise that royal behind"

Azula growled as she realized why he had said that one hand was on her back and the other on her backside "You fiend" She shouted jumping from his grasp "Touch me again and I'll"

The Chufen Dai chuckled "Ahh but it was you who fell into my grasp was it not"

Azula clamped her mouth shut pointing at him growling "Ohh don't start that"

She allowed herself to relax as he picked up the tiger petting it again "didn't think a hunter of men would have a soft spot for animals" she teased

"Animals have no evil and look at them there just so cute" he replied holding the tiger to Azula's face. "So" he continued "why were you following me"

Azula couldn't help herself she began petting the tiger along side the menacing shadow "I wanted to see what you do, how you do it and why you do what you do" she replied

"Isn't it obvious people need protection from others who wish to bring harm to them that's where I come in"

"So are you a spirit or is there a man under that mask" she asked

"I guess you could say that I'm a man on a mission"

"So are you willing to show me just who this man is?" she asked trying to grab hold of his mask but failing.

"Nope not yet maybe next time we meet, I assume you're going to keep following me until you find out who I am"

Azula nodded "I will unmask you weather you like it or not"

"I'll hold you to that then now in return can you do me a favor, take care of this little fella for me" he asked as he placed the tiger into Azula's hands "Keep her safe she needs a good friend"

Azula stared at the tiger she never had a pet before looking up to speak again she noticed that he had disappeared "Curse him" she mumbled.

Serj ran back to the palace carrying his back pack looking at his had "Oh God oh God, I can't believe I got out of that in one piece after touching her ahem" he cried as he ran he needed to get back before she did and judging by the state he left her it would give him a few extra minutes.

He finally reached the palace gates giving himself a few moments to catch his breath then he proceeded in sneaking back into his room he quickly threw his back in his closet and decided to take a bath he took off his clothes and grabbed a clean towel and made his way to the bath he waited until the bath was half full before he got in so he checked on the bit the tiger had given him it wasn't too bad but he had to hide it other wise.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted when Azula shrieked Serj looked up "Uhhh hi" he said shocked hiding his hands behind his back only exposing himself more Azula's face darkened as she got a good look at Serj's body he had a few scars here but that wasn't what drew her attention it was his. "Azula" Serj cried as he jumped into the bath "Like what you see" he laughed nervously just as embarrassed as she, that's karma for you he thought I cop an accidental feel and she see's me exposed like no tomorrow.

Azula realized that she was staring and quickly turned away "Not what I expected to find" she said aloud "but I can't say I was disappointed" she thought to herself.

"What did you expect to find" Serj replied grabbing the towel to cover himself in the water which was not helping.

"You sleeping or meditating not bathing" she replied still flushed from what she had seen "Are you at least covered now" she asked.

"Yeah"

Azula turned around "Just wanted to talk you know how you offered anytime anywhere"

Serj nodded "Taking it seriously to" he laughed finally composing himself "So what's up" He asked allowing the warm water to soak his skin.

"I followed the Chufen Dai tonight" she replied

"You what" Serj cried jumping up realizing his mistake he quickly sat back down

Azula blushed again "Yes do you have a problem"

"A problem, we don't know anything about this Chufen Dai it could be dangerous" he replied waving his arms.

"That we don't have to worry about he, yes he is only dangerous towards criminals"

Serj crossed his arms "So you have proof do you"

Azula nodded "Yes I witnessed him Save a young woman from would be attackers and then he went out of his way to carry her home"

"Sounds like a really swell guy" Serj mumbled

"Not only that but he also helped my new friend" She continued pulling the small tiger from a box; the tiger purred as Azula pet it. Serj cocked and eye brow.

"He pulled a splinter out of its paw and then scared the crap out of me"

"Ha told you" Serj shouted

"No not what you think I was hidden in the shadows but somehow he knew where I was and when he called me princess I was so surprised that I lost my footing and fell, that's when he caught me and got a good feel" She replied crossing "I'm going to have to get him back for that"

"You already have" Serj thought "So what he saved a kitty and your royal behind from getting bruised that still doesn't make him trust worthy"

Azula smiled "Don't see him as trust worthy then, picture him as out Friendly Neighborhood Killer"

Suddenly the tiger leapt from Azula's hand's right onto Serj and began licking his cheek Serj cried out in surprise, the tiger's sudden action got Azula thinking "How does she know who you are" she asked.

Serj shrugged "She doesn't, I have a way with animals I guess"

"Right" was Azula's skeptic reply before she began giggling as she watched the tiger splash about in the warm water "I didn't think cats liked water"

"It's not a cat, it's a tiger" Serj replied.

"What"

"Tiger's are a type of feline which love water well in my world they do, I'm not sure what this is it seems to be cross with something" he explained

"You do realize pygmy is used as a term for when an animal's average height is unusually low" she replied

"I do now so it's just a mini tiger that's so awesome"

"Well since you too are having fun I'll leave her with you tonight" Azula laughed as she walked out of the room.

"Azula" Serj shouted "I need a towel"

"Get it yourself" she replied as she left Serj alone, she had to hold her sides as she laughed when she heard the girly screams of the maids and Serj's shouting as he screamed out her name.

Serj woke up as he was shaken by someone the pygmy tiger growling slightly at whom ever was shaking him "What" he asked rubbing his eye's and watched as his vision focused onto Li Mei's smile "Morning babe"

"Morning?" she questioned "More like midday, cute pygmy" she replied as she picked up the miniature tiger "Wake up we received a black ribbon messenger hawk, looks like it's pretty bad better get up and get ready Sokka wants to fill you in"

Serj thrust out his arms taking Li Mei by surprise, she shrieked in shock but was silenced by a kiss "Midday then" he replied

Li Mei giggled "Come on now get up"

Serj sighed "Fine" he got out of bed and grabbed some pants and a shirt before being pulled out of the door

"So what was with all the shouting last night" Li Mei asked.

"Azula walked in on me having a bath" He replied causing Li Mei to laugh

"Hope you didn't scare her" she replied "What did she want"

As they walked towards the throne room Serj filled Li Mei into what happened the night before and how Azula had left him to get a new towel naked.

Serj pushed open the door to the throne room immediately feeling the stares of everyone in the room before being confronted by Sokka

"Dude we got a problem Hirachi's been attacked"

* * *

**CHAP 32 and a double post R&R**


	33. Hirachi's Dilemma

**33. Hirachi's Dilemma **

_Dude we have a problem Hirachi's be attacked_

Serj stopped dead in his tracks "When" he asked

Sokka shrugged "Not sure exactly but judging by this message four or so day's"

"Qimeng Yi?"

"You guessed it" Sokka replied

"Those no good son's of bitches" Serj shouted slamming his hands on the table beside him "We have to go help, I don't care how but we need to leave now"

"We know, but we need to assess the situation Serj we can't just rush in and not know what where up against" Suki warned.

"She is right we have to plan out our attack and defensive strategies" Azula added

Serj sighed "Yeah sure and how will we do that we don't have any information on the village, so while you all sit here and plan away the villagers will be massacred, forget it we can plan on the way"

"Dude do you even know how you're going to get there" Sokka asked as he reread the message.

"I'm sure you guys have some sort of air or sea transport hopefully air because if we go by sea the village won't have any hope, anyways why did they send us the message surely they could have contacted Ba Sing Se"

Shaking his head Sokka read the message aloud

_Master Serj and Allies _

_I write this message to you in great urgency Hirachi is under siege by an unknown military force the only information we can provide is that they have an unusual eye pattern painted on their armour. Our scouts have counted at least two hundred men we have be able to hold them back for the last two day's due to our wall's being as strong as they are however we have heard rumours' that they have siege towers being sent over to aid them._

_Please we require your immediate assistance, we have tried to get in contact with King Kuei but to no avail the king has either ignored our pleas or our messages never reached him._

_Our defences are poor we have the men of the village take up arms using anything as weapons and we also have fifty Kyoshi warriors fighting alongside us but if they break down our walls we will be massacred we have already lost thirty innocent lives due to their attack the rest managed to flee thanks to Lady Toph's tunnel but we fear that we will over run soon._

_Please Serj, you and your friends are now our only hope._

_Xaio_

"Thirty, THIRTY INNOCENT LIVES" Serj shouted slamming his hands on the table again "Well that settles it we need to leave now" quickly he turned and faced the lone soldier that was present "Soldier"

Standing to attention the soldier saluted "Orders Sir"

"Go and fetch your senior generals and have them meet Sokka and I now"

"With haste Sir" the solider replied before rushing out of the throne room.

Serj stood next to Sokka speaking about what supplies and how many men they could assemble leaving the girls to speak between themselves.

"I can't help but Notice a change in Serj I don't know what it is but he seems more edgy and more how can I put it involved with others" Li Mei whispered to Suki and Azula.

"Yeah I've noticed it to he seems to be a little high-strung lately I wonder why, the other day when I spoke with him he seemed to tired and so out of it that he nearly fell over, I asked him if he was ok but he just waved it off saying he didn't sleep well" Suki replied

"Yeah I've noticed that too" Li Mei whispered back "I walked in his room to check up on him and he was rolling around and mumbling like crazy not only that but he was covered in a cold sweat"

"He must be having nightmares"

The girls faced Azula "How do you know" Li Mei asked.

Azula's cheek's reddened slightly "well it happened a week ago I think, it was very early in the morning before sun rise and I was sitting alone in my room combing my hair when Serj suddenly tumbled in, he took me by complete surprise when I asked him what he was doing and he said something about not being able to sleep, after sometime I asked him if he had a nightmare, to which he replied I wouldn't call it a nightmare but it had disturbed him more than he actually let on"

Suki began whispering to Li Mei to which Li Mei nodded grinning cheekily "So Azula he must have chosen your room for a reason what was it he would have kept to himself if something didn't catch his attention"

Azula froze after being found out.

"Ahh looks like something happened" Suki giggled

"No nothing like that he caught me singing to myself" Azula replied to quickly

Li Mei clapped "Really I never would have guessed you to sing it must have been beautiful"

Blushing Azula shrugged "Well he said so anyway, and if he didn't stumble upon me singing I would have never been drawn into his stupid challenge"

"He challenged you to do something" Li Mei asked

Azula slapped her forehead after digging herself a deeper hole "Yes he wants me to sing in front of the group when Zuko returns with mother"

"Oh I can't wait" Li Mei cheered

"WHERE ARE THOSE DAMED GENERALS" Serj shouted suddenly causing the girls to jump.

Almost instantly two generals rushed into the room "You called Sir"

"About twenty damned minutes ago" Serj replied "Anyways I need you to gather as many men as you can and have them ready for transport, make sure they are fully prepared and fully equipped we want to end the Qimeng Yi's attack as soon as possible"

"Oh make sure you have that special team of soldiers ready as well" Sokka called out "I want to see if my new battle methods work"

"Is that all commander" the two generals replied

"Have the engineers ready the blimps and pull together whatever maps you can find regarding Hirachi and its surroundings" Sokka ordered

"Yes sir"

"Girls over here" Serj called out signalling them over with a wave "Alright gather your things weapons, armour whatever and meet up at the aerodrome and if one of you spots Katara make sure to fill her in onto what's happening, oh one more thing we've decided to leave in two parties one is just a small group of four who'll leave in Zuko's old war balloon and the main fleet with all the men, Since Xaio directed the message to me I'll be one of those four any volunteers"

"Who made you boss" Katara's voice rang from behind them

"There you are do you know what's going on"

Katara nodded "Yes one of the soldiers informed me to what's happening"

"Ok well get a move on go with the others and gather your things we leave in half an hour" Serj repeated "And to answer your question Katara no one else stepped up for the job so I did now get moving, and when we meet up again give me your answers"

The girls began walking away mumbling to each other, Serj managed to hear a few words it seemed the girls were going to get him back later on. Shrugging Serj left for his room leaving Sokka to collect his thoughts.

Pushing the door open Serj began gathering his things he grabbed his back pack and stuffed his Chufen Dai gear into it and equipped his sword and Knife looking around for anything else he might need he heard a small growl, Looking down he spotted Azula's little Pygmy tiger "Hey there" Serj whispered picking up the tiger "we better find someone to look after you while were gone huh"

The tiger purred in response, leaving the room Serj bumped into one of the younger maids "Oh I'm sorry" she cried as she quickly stepped out of Serj's way.

Stopping Serj smiled "No I'm sorry I was in a rush and didn't see you please forgive me, Oh yeah could you do me a favour"

The maid nodded slightly "Could you look after her for Azula while we are away" Serj asked as he showed her the tiger.

The Maid clapped in glee "Oh of course, aww isn't she adorable what's her name"

Serj shrugged "She doesn't have one yet ask Azula if you see her or just wait until we get back" Serj thanked the maid and rushed of towards the Aerodrome.

He spotted Sokka looking over some maps and walked towards him "Any ideas for our attack plan"

"A few" Sokka replied "Where are the girls"

Serj shrugged "Probably fixing their hair"

Sokka laughed "I know huh, even if there's a war going on they still have to fix their hair"

The two warriors shared a laugh "Take care of yourself huh" Sokka spoke with seriousness.

"Yeah will do"

Sokka handed Serj half a dozen knives "Here take these, something I've been working on more aero dynamic throwing knives"

"Thanks man, I'm sure they'll come in handy" Serj extended his arm out to which Sokka accepted.

"Oh look their having a manly moment" Suki sighed rolling her eyes.

"Finished brushing your hair have we" Serj countered earning himself a few death stares and a giggle from Li Mei who was curling her hair into a bun, the girls had gone all out they all wore matching ninja garbs along side their weapons of choice, Katara had strapped her four water skins, Li Mei had her bow ready with a quiver of at least one hundred arrows she also had a few vials of liquids strapped to her waist Serj assumed they were poisons or neurotoxins, and Azula had her Sai's and also a custom made rubber chest plate with steel gauntlets underneath her ninja garb, leaving Suki in her traditional Kyoshi kimono with her Katara and fan's strapped to her hips.

"We have decided who's going with you Serj" Suki began

"The injured will need a healer so I'll go" Katara offered

"You need a good scout and master of poisons" Li Mei added "So I'm going"

"And I'm going for the sake of going it's been a while since I last battled and I would like to test out your gift" Azula smirked

"Sounds good let's go" Serj replied

"Wait" A young voice called out, a young squire ran into the aerodrome "Regent Iroh send's his regards" the squire said handing Li Mei a large sack "Lord Iroh said you would have most likely forgotten to take supplies"

Li Mei opened the sack to find a nice selection of foods and tea's along with a letter

_Apologies for not seeing you off my friends Certain affairs have kept me at bay, I hope that you will find good use of my gifts especially the tea it's gin seng My favourite, The situation is dire to say the least however I have faith in your abilities rise over this evil and triumph but most importantly come home safe…Iroh"_

"He's always looking out for us" Katara laughed

"Yeah we can thank him when we get back now lets go" Serj cried from the war balloon "Azula you know how to fly this thing yeah" Azula shot Serj a piercing glare"Whoa just asking sheesh"

The others climbed up onto the balloon "You look after my sister you hear" Sokka shouted.

"You got it" Serj shouted back.

Two hours had passed since the balloon had taken off, Serj was leaning against the ledge quietly talking with Li Mei and Azula, who was keeping her eye on the balloons flame, and Katara however stood alone watching the clouds change and shift.

Something had been bugging Azula so she decided that now was the best time to confront that so she walked towards Katara "So you and my brother are together now"

"Yes we are" Katara replied a little too harshly.

Noticing this Azula changed her approach "Oh it's just that he was with Mai before and I just wanted to know what happened between them"

Katara sighed "Well you do deserve to know, it started with a simple letter it was from Zuko addressed to Aang and I, it had a since of urgency so Aang and I rushed to the fire nation once we received it. When we reached the palace we noticed a large crowed of people all of them angry for some reason, Aang directed Appa to his usual spot and we rushed in only to find Zuko and Mai being confronted by the fire sages, you should have seen Zuko he was furious the room temperature was unbearable, Aang intervened and asked the sages for some time allowing him to understand what was going on. We sat down and Zuko began explaining what had happened, some noble had forced himself onto Mai and when she refused him he went to the sages claiming that she had try to seduce him into siding with Zuko on some political matter"

"And of course the sages believed the noble" Azula mumbled

"Yes they did, he even had proof he managed to tear off Mai's necklace which Zuko had given her but Zuko didn't care he loved Mai and still vowed to marry her, but information was leaked and soon the whole capital new what had happened and they were furious with Mai saying she was unsuitable to be their fire lady and demanded Zuko to stop the marriage when Zuko refused this they began a riot they said that Zuko was now unfit to rule and that he should be dethroned and Mai executed"

"All this because of one man's lie" Azula asked

Katara nodded "Yes and he was the one who lead the riot, seeing no way out Mai addressed the public saying that the allegations were true but she had acted like this behind Zuko's back, saving Zuko from being dethroned but condemning herself as a last ditch to save Mai Zuko ordered her banishment instead and she now lives in Ba Sing Se with her family"

"At least she is safe but still, how did you and Zuko"

"I'm getting to that" Katara replied "Well after the whole fiasco Zuko was all torn up so I offered to stay and keep him company I asked Aang for permission because I was with him at the time and he agreed wholeheartedly, but he himself could not stay because he had to travel to the main cities of the world and meet with their leaders discussing peace propositions and other Avatar duties, so he would be gone for months at a time, leaving Zuko and I to get closer together. We would do almost everything together we'd take walks, discuss certain affairs that were needed to be addressed to the people, we'd often have dinner and lunch together most of the time it was just us and I could only find myself falling for his rugged appearance and his compassionate heart, I kept these feeling to myself however. One night Zuko wanted to surprise and he lead me to a beautiful spot on the beach the moon was out the stars twinkle brightly, it was a beautiful night we shared dinner and kept each other company then we kissed, oh the shivers that ran through my spine but after the kiss I felt so ashamed I felt that I betrayed Aang and Mai, so I ran leaving Zuko, I ran to my room and locked myself in. Two day's later Zuko smashed his way into my room I was so scared at first but then I noticed the look in his eyes and that's when he revealed his feelings, I was so happy but so ashamed at the same time"

Azula turned he head slightly "I have never experience this type of love before"

Katara smiled "You will when you find the right man"

"Come on what happened next" Li Mei asked from the other side of the balloon.

Katara laughed "Well Zuko and I kept our feelings towards each other a secret for months even Aang was completely oblivious to our relationship"

Serj laughed "Now why doesn't that surprise me" causing Li Mei to giggle

"Until one day" Katara continued annoyed "Aang surprised or should I say we surprised him when he caught Zuko and I Kissing, He was so furious I thought he was going to enter the avatar state but he controled himself, we shared hurtful words and revealed our feelings, then Aang suddenly asks me if I loved Zuko more than him and I said yes, Aang nodded slightly and turned to Zuko giving him his blessing, I had never seen Aang act so maturely and selflessly before. After giving us his blessing he hopped onto Appa and left we were so worried about Aang after what had happened but we didn't follow him either"

"So how long was it until you saw him again" Serj Asked

"Year and a half, it wasn't until he showed up with Toph, Suki and Sokka saying that we should all have a break for a few weeks he seemed so happy like he had gotten over the whole thing so we took it as a good sign and then we found Serj"

"But wait that leaves one thing, what happened to the noble" he asked

"That disgusting waste of space is still around and he gives me the most disgusting gestures when Zuko isn't looking" She replied angrily. "But what good is it we can't do anything about it"

Serj stared into Katara's eyes and found the man she was referring to "You can't but someone else can" he replied.

* * *

Aang rushed over to Appa and threw all the supplies onto his saddle before rushing back to Toph she had fallen ill and was suffering from a terrible fever, and was shivering like crazy, Aang picked her up and jumped onto Appa, using fire bending he heated up a blanked making sure he didn't set it on fire, when it was warm he wrapped Toph in it, after a few minutes she calmed down so Aang decided to check up on her wounds, he slowly removed the bandages from Toph's leg and cried out in shock her wounds had turned black with puss seeping out of the cuts, what could have caused this he thought surely the crawler that bit her wasn't rabid no that wasn't something else caused this but what. "Yip Yip" he cried "Hurry Appa we need to find Zuko"

After half an hour Aang began losing patience he couldn't find the village anywhere so he landed Appa and decided to use his earth bending to find the village, after several attempts he still was unable to locate the village "No" he shouted "I have to try harder". He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before stomping hard onto the ground almost instantly he could picture his surroundings and that's when he spotted a few human shaped vibrations "I found it" he cried, He hopped back onto Appa and flew towards the village.

Zuko watched as his mother played with the children suddenly remembering his time with her as a child he smiled, but his smile soon faded to a frown when he remembered his father, Ursa noticed this and walked towards him "Zuko what's wrong"

"Nothing just those bad memories I wish I didn't have, but it doesn't matter now I have you back, Azula is waiting for us and together with uncle Iroh we will be a family again"

Ursa smiled "Yes a family"

Aang pushed Appa as hard as he could until the village was in sight easing up the pace Aang prepared for landing taking many villagers by surprise.

"Look it's the Avatar" several villagers cried

Aang jumped off Appa "Hi everyone I need to speak with Zuko if you don't mind"

"Aang you found us" Zuko called out from the fire pit

Aang rushed over "Sorry to cut things short Zuko but we need to go Toph's really sick I need to get her to Katara quickly"

Sensing Aang urgency he jumped up "quick lets get my mother and a few things and then we'll leave" Zuko lead Aang to his mothers hut "Mother we need to go Aang has returned but one of our friends is sick and needs medical attention quick"

Ursa nodded, she grabbed a small rucksack, some salves and bandages and turned to Zuko "Let's go"

"Aang take my mother to Appa I need to see someone before I leave" Zuko said as he left the hut.

"This way" Aang said as he led Ursa to Appa.

"Hidiasu where are you" Zuko called out

"Over hear" Hidiasu called out

Zuko rushed over "I'm sorry but I'm leaving with my mother and Avatar Aang shortly, when Koudo replies to what I have revealed be sure to send it to me via messenger hawk we need to inform the other dragons about the situation however we don't know the location of the water, air or earth dragons so if you can have Koudo inform them for us we will speak with Ran and Shao about this once we get back"

Hidiasu nodded "I will do as you have asked; this situation will become far worse if we don't move quickly"

"Thank you friend and one last thing for protecting my mother I will be sure to reward your village somehow" Zuko bowed to Hidiasu and ran to Appa "Lets go"

Ursa was already tending to Toph's blackened leg using her salves to clean and dress the wound and the bandages to cover it up, Zuko flinched as he caught a glimpse of Toph's leg "What happened, what would cause such a thing to happen"

Aang began explaining the battle with the crawlers and how one had managed to bite her leg he also told them of their success in locating the hammers head leaving out some other details.

* * *

The balloon along with its four travelers soon flew over Kyoshi they had been in the air for hours and thanks to the winds there travel time was drastically cut short all that was left was to fly east over the ocean between Kyoshi and Hirachi an hour remained before reaching there destination.

"Hold our defences they must not break through" Xaio yelled over the sounds of battle, he turned to see several of the men sitting with their heads between their knees "No don't give up we must fight for our survival"

"What hope is there" one man cried "Our own king has deserted us, left us to our fate"

"We are not fighting for the king we are fighting for ourselves for freedom" a young boy cried "Remember the tales of one man who faced one hundred enemies remember the tale of freedom if he could stand up alone against one hundred men then surely we can hold these soldiers off until help arrives" the boy lifted his arm to his chest and began singing

"Born to a throne, stronger than Bone, But Violent prone, poor people zone But it's our home, all we have known Where we got grown, streets we would roam Out of the darkness, he came the farthest Among the hardest survival Learn from his way, As he would say"

"Except no defeat, surrender retreat" the men sang in union their moral greatly increased standing up they gathered their weapons, these men were no warriors they were mere farmer armed with tools such as pitch forks or scythes.

"Xaio" a female voice called out

Turning to see who it was calling to him Xaio spotted Lian running towards him "Lian why are you here you should be with the other Kyoshi warriors"

"Good news Xaio a fire nation war balloon has been spotted it should be here within minutes"

"Thank you Lian I will go and meet or friends immediately" Xaio replied "Men hold this position I'll be back later" Xaio looked up to see the balloon begin its decent within seconds it had landed and four people had leapt from it.

Serj looked around "Katara heal anyone that requires healing, Li Mei go scout the area see if they have a main base of operations, when your done meet us on the battle field and Azula your with me"

Xaio spotted Serj and ran over to him "Master Serj thank the spirits you arrived"

"What's the situation Xaio" Serj asked keeping his eyes on the battle field

"Not good we've managed to hold them off but our scouts have spotted some more enemy soldiers heading towards us they bring siege towers" Xaio replied

"Ok but what of the battle now where are the other warriors"

"There are none only farmers who have taken up arms and the Kyoshi warriors, the female warriors are by the front gate holding off the men who managed to climb over using ladders"

"Take us to them we need to end this battle quickly, don't worry Sokka is on his way with a blimp full of soldiers and should be here early tomorrow"

Xaio stood up "Follow me then"

Serj and Azula followed Xaio towards the main gate soon the statue of freedom could be seen along with several bodies laying around "Those Kyoshi warriors are a force to be reckoned with" Serj mumbled

Azula silently agreed after facing Suki and her friend's years before, Azula suddenly caught a glimpse of a woman in pink cart wheeling away from some felled enemies "Is that" she whispered before taking of.

Seeing no reason to follow her Serj left Xaio and drew his sword rushing into the fight only a handful of soldiers remained so the battle would end quickly, he spotted an injured Kyoshi warrior and rushed to her side blocking an attack which was aimed to be the last, quickly he swept the soldier off his feet and stabbed his sword down into the soldiers chest.

Grabbing the fallen soldiers sword, Serj hurled it towards another taking both the soldier and the Kyoshi warrior whom he was fighting by surprise looking to see what had happened the Kyoshi warrior spotted Serj giving him a nod in thanks she turned to help her sisters in arms.

Azula followed the woman in pink only to be blocked off by some soldiers sighing Azula attacked first give them no chance to attack, she rushed in with her sai shooting blue flames towards the foolish soldiers, hitting their mark Azula's flames sent the soldiers reeling backwards within seconds Azula cut her way through the stunned soldiers leaving them to fall on top of each other.

Tylee backed away from the three spearmen that had cornered her; finally her back came into contact with the wall behind her. The soldiers all laughed "Just get it over with Kill her and be done with it" one solider ordered.

"But that would be a waste, I'm sure we could come up with more pleasurable ways to deal with her" Another replied as he stared with lust filled eyes.

Tylee shivered in disgust and began looking for another way out before she spotted someone very familiar "It can't be" she cried.

"Quiet fool woman" the soldier scolded.

Tylee nodded slightly and grabbed hold of one of the spears "Would you hurry up and get it over with" she cried pressing the point of the spear against her chest.

"If that's what you want" the soldiers replied, they readied their attacks but soon two of them stood still their eyes showing an extreme amount of confusion and pain the third soldier turned to face the others only to see two silver pikes sticking out of their necks, taking her chance Tylee jabbed the remaining soldiers arm numbing it she then followed up with a series of body shots paralyzing the soldier completely.

"Zula is that you" she asked as she rushed over to hug Azula

Azula shook her head "Not now Tylee when the battle is over we'll talk"

Tylee nodded "Ok let's go"

Serj struggled to hold off an attack as he carried the wounded Kyoshi warrior on his back "Looks like I need your help" he stated as he blocked another attack.

"I don't think I can move my arm let alone pick up a weapon" she replied

Serj smirked "not what I had in mind" he replied as he swung her over into his arms "Hold on tight" he shouted as he spun her around knocking back the soldier and earning a few screams and shrieks from the young woman before he placed her back on to his back "Sorry but at least we got him"

"A little warning next time" she replied flustered, soon the remaining soldiers began falling back.

"They are retreating the battle is won" Serj cried

"No they'll be back later with more men and if our scouts were right with siege towers" Tylee replied as she walked over with Azula.

Serj grinned menacingly "Let them come"

"Zanae are you ok" Tylee cried as she checked up on her wounded companion.

Zanae nodded "Yes thanks to this guy, uh"

"Serj"

"Yeah thanks to Serj"

"We'd best get back to the town hall and have someone take a look at those wounds" Tylee expressed.

"Lets go then oh any warrior that can still move do what you can to fix the damage we need to hold these bastards off until help arrives" Serj ordered

The Kyoshi warriors turned to face Tylee "Well you heard the man move it" she ordered

Serj carried Zanae towards the town hall laying her down on one of the beds "Katara we need you over here"

Katara came running over and began tending to Zanae's wounds "These are pretty bad but by tomorrow she'll be up and running"

"Katara you ok your not being over worked or anything if you need a break let us know and we'll watch over the injured while you rest" Serj offered.

"Thanks I'm fine but I'll let you know if I need help m'kay"

Serj nodded "Ok, oh do you know where Li Mei is"

"She's talking with Xaio about what she learned while scouting" Katara replied

Leaving the room Serj mad his way to Li Mei and Xaio "So what have you learnt" he asked.

"They are well organized that's for sure, their main base is located a few hundred meters away from the villager but it's so isolated that only an aerial attack will wipe them out they seem to be moving their men under ground why they haven't already stormed the village I can't truly say maybe their looking for someone or something" she replied

"Well they could still be looking for the hammer"

"Well whatever it is they haven't found it so they plan to wipe out the village I over heard some of the generals talking"

"Li Mei just how close did you get to the enemy" Serj asked worried

"Close enough to get these" she beamed handing Serj a small note book full of battle plans.

"Why you sly fox you" Serj laughed "You weren't spotted"

"If I was they didn't try to chase me" she replied "Plus I took down some soldiers on the way back they were retreating or something so I took em out"

'That's my girl" Serj replied hugging her "Just be careful ok, for me"

Li Mei nodded returning the hug.

Azula sat by the fire with Tylee sitting by her side "It's good to see you again Ty"

Tylee hugged Azula tightly "Yes it is" she replied "So what Xaio said was true that you had been healed"

Azula nodded "Well I wouldn't say healed but my eyes were opened and my sanity returned to me, I'm so sorry for what I done to you Tylee"

"Quiet you have nothing to be sorry for it's your father I blame" Tylee reassured, the two friends spent hours catching up on lost time Azula telling her about Serj and how he helped her along with her investigation on who the Chufen Dai was and the events that had taken place.

"So what's going with you and Serj" she asked cheekily

"What nothing" Azula replied

"Oh don't lie to me Zula I can see you're Aura and every time you mention Serj's name it flashes bright pink" Tylee giggled "You like him don't you"

Azula sighed "It doesn't matter if I like him or not he has Li Mei"

"Oh with a hint of green, some jealously to huh" Tylee giggled again

Azula slapped her forehead "Ok but only a little, I am human"

"Why doesn't he have both of you surely a man of his stature could handle two beautiful women, three even"

"Tylee" Azula gasped her face flushing red

"What he's a cutie, I am human" she teased

Azula and Tylee burst into laughter "Don't tell anyone but I walked into him bathing" Azula whispered.

Tylee rubbed her hands gleefully "Ohh do tell"

As Azula told Tylee about walking in on Serj she realised something "He didn't cover himself up he hid his hands behind his back to hide the bite mark on his hand I knew something was off"

"What are you talking about Zula" Tylee asked confused

"When I followed the Chufen Dai the same night I noticed him get bitten by a Pygmy tiger as he pulled out a splinter from its paw and then when I walked in on him usually a person reacts to cover themselves up but he hid his hands behind his back" she explained

"So you're saying that Serj is the Chufen Dai"

Azula nodded "Yes but keep this to yourself Ty I will confront him after this battle is over"

Night turned to day and the enemy could be seen approaching in the distance long with their siege towers.

Serj was up and preparing himself for the battle to come the others following his example "Listen up guys there giving us all they've got so we have to be ready I know your all worried about the fact that were out numbered three to one but those odds will be evened up soon all we have to do is hold them off until reinforcement comes just pray that it comes soon"

* * *

**There it is my longest chapter yet sorry for the late update but i had to rewrite the chapter from scratch after my thumb drive stuffed up on me, originally i wanted to post this chapter with another three or so but i'm scared the same thing will happen so i decided to post it now.**

**R & R let me know what you all think  
**


	34. Holding The Line

**I have to say i'm a little **_**Disappointed **_**for the last three chapters i've only gotten like five reviews in total Please guys i know that your reading my story but feed back would be awesome too let me know what you think come one im only getting like two reviews per chapter, i know it sounds like i'm complaining but still i would really like to know what everyone thinks.**

**Oh yeah any Anonymous reviewers that have an actuall account can you guys long in and review that way i can reply back and tell you how valued your comments and thoughts are.**

**One last thing A shout out to Classified121 if it wasn't for your review i probably wouldn't have updated this soon**

**

* * *

Holding the Line**

Serj paced around the fire thinking, worrying and over all just plain nervous about the battle to come, what if he failed, what if they couldn't hold out, the enemy had over two hundred men now with siege towers and he had also spotted ostrich horses which means they had some sort of Calvary he needed to think of something to hold the line.

Not far from Serj, Azula sat meditating allowing herself to calm down, clearing her mind which would increase her battle prowess. However Serj's constant shifting and turning began to irritate her "Stop it will you" she demanded snapping her eye's open "You're driving me crazy, I thought by now you would be able to handle battle situations"

"I know but I'm so worried, I have never had the responsibility of commanding dozens of soldiers let alone arrange battle tactics to hold against an army of two hundred or more" Serj continued his pacing "I'm trying to think of something to hold the line anything will do and you guys are supposed to be helping you're the one who has more military knowledge than me"

"I would help you but you keep interrupting my meditation plus I'm sure you can handle it" she replied closing her eyes again.

"The fate of an entire village rests on our shoulders and you want me to just Handle it!" Serj cried.

"Is that a problem, now stop wasting time complaining I think you have about four hours before they reach the main gate with the towers, there might be a few surprises before then so best prepare" Azula replied.

Taking a few deep breaths Serj collected his thoughts suddenly an idea snapped into his mind, he rushed over towards where the weapons were kept leaving Azula to continue he meditation as Serj ran off a small smile of pride grew along Azula's lips.

While running Serj bumped into Tylee "Sorry Ty" he cried before coming to a stop "Hey run with me" he asked.

Serj's unusual behaviour caught Tylee's attention so she followed "What's up"

"Just want to know a little about the Kyoshi warriors like what weapons they use and how well they use them"

Tylee jogged up to Serj "Hmm well we try to familiarise ourselves with all weapons why"

"So that means you guys can use spears, bows and others"

"Well duh that's what I said" She replied

"Good now all I need to see is if we have enough bows and spears we have about three and a half hours Ty send some of the farmers and warriors over to me I need to see if we can have some more weapons made just in case we don't have enough"

Tylee nodded "Will do I'll send some guys your way" with that Tylee left Serj alone.

Looking around the small room of weapons Serj counted at least twenty bows and fifteen spears along with a few barrels of blasting jelly "Were going to need three squads hmm" Serj though aloud before Zanae and a few farmers appeared.

"What do you need us to do" Zanae asked as she stood at attention.

Serj laughed "No need to be formal with me I'm not a commanding officer or even a military subordinate but I do have some ideas which I'll need your help with"

Zanae nodded "Ok let's start what are you plans"

"First thing we need to do is make weapons, mainly spears and bows anything else will be a bonus, any of you know how to make weapons"

A young farmer raised his hand "I do my father used to own an armoury before coming to Hirachi My brothers and I would watch him make weapons often"

Serj nodded "Good take the others and show them how to make bows we need about thirty after that focus on the spears, the bows are the most important weapons make sure to finish them first if you need more workers feel free to leave and get others"

"Can I go now" the young farmer asked "My brothers all know how to forge weapons even more than myself"

"Go for it, now Zanae what do you think of this" Serj began explaining his plan to Zanae and the reasons to using these specific weapons.

As time progressed the young farmer and his entourage were able to create an extra twenty bows and twenty spears this impressed Serj greatly the young farmer and his brothers were extremely efficient.

"This will help us greatly thank you all for your hard work, I know I'm asking too much of you but I will need you all to help with the village's defence"

"No we need to thank you, you have come to help us when even our king has not you are risking your life to save ours you are not asking too much of us we are demanding too much from you and we will do anything in order to help your plans just say the word" Zanae replied.

An incredible warmth filled Serj Zanae's words, made him much more determined to succeed, his fears and worries pushed aside everyone was counting on him and he wasn't going to let them down.

"Alright Zanae I need you to gather some other Kyoshi warriors including Tylee and Li Mei and have them start training all the farmers to use bows you have an hour and a half to teach them the basics after that meet up with the rest of the warriors, this way the villagers will not suffer great losses leaving the bulk of the assault force to consist of the Kyoshi warriors and my small group while you teach them the basics I'll reveal my plans to the others" Serj thanked the young farmer and his brothers once more and left to meet with the troops.

Little did Serj know Zanae had already notified the Kyoshi warriors to wait in formation for Serj to arrive with his plans she had snuck away while Serj was helping create the weapons and ordered them to wait for him.

Along the way Serj spotted Azula shouting orders to some of the remaining villagers "Yes that's it we need to create some defensive positions atop the walls and in front of them"

"Hey Azula what's going on" he asked

"Since you were planning the offensive, I took over and planned our defence's we have large barricades spread out along the front walls with enough room to move our troops freely also some defensive structures on top of the walls for Archers to hide behind" she replied as she allowed the men working to take a break.

"Well come on, I'm going to reveal my plan of attack and defence to the warriors you might want to hear what I have planned" Serj grabbed her arm and dragged her along, As they headed towards the troops they saw Li Mei heading towards Zanae and the others carrying her bow "Hey babe quick question before you go, how many generals did you see at their base"

"Four I think not too sure why"

"I'll tell you later thanks see in an hour"

Forty Kyoshi warriors stood at attention as Serj and Azula approached them taking Serj by surprise "How the…Never mind" he mumbled as he walked in front of the warriors.

"Ok listen up for the past two hours I have been creating weapons with some of the villagers mainly bows and spears now your probably wondering why I focused on these weapons rather than swords and shields well its because of this I want to avoid close range combat for as long as possible, now you guys and the farmers that are still with us will be split into three squads Archers, spear man and infantry, all together we have about ninety five troops forty of them will be archers thirty five will be spear men and the remaining twenty will be infantry" the warriors listened intently as Serj continued explaining his plans.

"Now the archers will be positioned in two places twenty will be stationed on top of the walls and the others will be behind the walls firing over the walls the only down side is that the Archers stationed behind the walls will have zero visibility but that's fine just aim over the all and pray you arrows hit an enemy soldier, now for the spear men you have an important job of taking out any Calvary soldiers you will be stationed in front of the barricades we had set up all of you are required to have your shields I will not allow anyone to take these positions unless they have a shield, once you have taken out the Calvary switch to your secondary weapons and merge with the infantry as for the infantry you will all be expected to hold your ground until the spearmen have taken out half of the Calvary soldiers once this happens you will flank the enemy from behind, yes behind I will be leading this assault this is the most dangerous of all tasks and only the most hardened warriors may accept this mission I want the casualty rates low and no one be a hero if you sense your life is in danger fall back and recuperate".

Azula had remained quiet just as she had thought Serj was able to handle pressure and is capable of taking command of an army she had always believed in him and she would support him anyway possible.

"Now that leaves two major tasks, one is to take out all siege towers this Azula and I will be the demolitions team so the infantry will have to wait until Azula and I have taken out the siege towers luckily for us they only have three so it shouldn't be too hard and two we need to pinpoint and take out their commanding officers there are at least four maybe more so keep an eye out remember no heroics if you spot anyone in a commanding role notify either Tylee, Azula, Katara, Li Mei or myself if none of us can be found then a team of three or more have the permission to approach and take them out but this is to be saved as a last resort I don't want to have avoidable causalities" Serj stopped speaking allowing himself to breath "Questions"

"Sir what will the infantry team be doing until the Calvary are taken out" One warrior asked.

"Lying low you guys are going to play a major role in a surprise attack in twenty minutes Azula and I will leave with the infantry team and keep out of site until we are directly behind them after that we will take out two soldiers Yes only two and Azula and I will wear their armour allowing us to get close to the siege towers without being detected we only need small amounts of blasting jelly to take them out all we have to do is place the jelly near the wheels and boom the siege towers wont be moving once the third tower is taken out that's when you all attack"

"What about the armour we have now from the already fallen Qimeng Yi soldiers" another replied.

"What a great idea I can believe I didn't think of that, warrior step forward" A hardened Kyoshi warrior stepped forward "What is your name?"

"Ren Shi Nu, Sir" she replied

"Very good Ren I will be sure to notify Suki about your invaluable contribution to the plan"

"Ok change of plan the infantry team will not be wearing the Kyoshi garbs they will all wear the Qimeng Yi armour this will greatly increase our chances of a successful sneak attack we will blend in and when the time is right we will strike Now I don't know you all very well and I know I still need to earn your respect however all of you are a family to one another and all of you know where you stand as warriors so I will leave Warrior Ren in charge of assigning you to each team when the infantry team is ready have them wait for me by the back gates.

"See you can hold your own I am impressed" Azula offered Serj a small smile

"Thanks" he replied returning the smile "Come on lets get ready I still need to prepare the blasting jelly, its going to be just like when we took out those carriages in the fire capital, I plant the bombs and you ignite them" Quickly they both returned to the weapons cache to prepare the bombs.

Sitting in the war chamber Sokka bit at his nails "only five hours until we reach the village come one Serj you can do it"

Standing by the worried warrior Suki hugged him "Don't worry babe I'm sure he has everything under control"

Sokka sighed "I hope your right now lets go over the plans one more time before we notify the troops"

Now armed with six water skins full of blasting jelly Serj put on the Qimeng Yi armour, along with his sword, knife and throwing knives which Sokka had given him slowly he looked over to Azula and nodded before putting on his new helmet "You ready Azula"

"Let's take them out permanently"

Together they headed towards the back gate to find the twenty Kyoshi warriors all dressed in their commandeered armours "Wow looks good they'll defiantly have a hard time to pick us out alright Ren I assume you are here with us"

"Wouldn't miss it Sir" she replied taking off her helmet

"Good ok while Azula and I are taking out the siege towers you will have command over the troops do not attack until you are found out or force to defend yourselves if we are questioned leave the talking to Azula and I understood"

"Sir" she replied saluting

"Alright lets get moving we have maybe half an hour before the archers start firing so we can use that as a distraction to blend in with the enemy troops" with Azula and Serj leading the way the remaining Kyoshi warriors followed in a perfect military sequence four rows of five soldiers in each row.

Li Mei watched over the archers making sure they handled their weapons correctly she had been given command over all the archers since she was the best of them all "Alrighty looks like you all have the hang of things lets move into position" she ordered all the inexperienced archers were placed on top of the wall leaving the more experienced Archers to attack from behind. "Get ready for my make check all weapons and defensive positions we have twenty minutes before they come into range.

Below the wall Lian and Zanae had taken command over the spearmen all had their spears and shields ready and waited for the right time to attack, Katara on the other hand had ordered the set up of Several large barrels of water to be placed all over the place for healing and attacking purposes she was acting on her own her attacks consisting of ranged and close combat as she fought along side the spearmen.

The remaining ten minutes passed slowly all the warriors waiting anxiously this was their final battle this would decide the fate of Hirachi and their lives they all prayed for victory.

Serj and his squad had already passed half of the Qimeng Yi army unnoticed they had avoided any roads and had kept themselves out of sight by marching behind the dense trees and hill sides soon a large flair was shot into the sky that was the signal for the archers to begin firing which meant that they needed to hurry.

"Alright guys we need to move it if we get spotted let me handle the talking move out" they all broke into a jog and made their way to the back of the enemy soldiers after a few minutes they had reached their destination only to be confronted by a general.

"You their who are you why have you just arrived" he demanded

"That's classified sir we were ordered from the top and by the top I mean Master Jangbu himself"

"I wasn't notified about this, do you know who I am"

"Honestly I don't care who you are my orders are to make sure you complete this task, I have been sent to help with the battle and monitor your progress your choices and actions to day will be noted by myself and my squad any slip ups will be reported back to the master and will effect you rank based on how you perform"

The general seemed sceptic at first but soon relented "Curses I had a battle to monitor now I have Special Forces monitor my ass damn this well do I at least get to know whom my rank now resides on"

Serj smirked "Just call me Ghost"

"Ok Ghost just stay out of the way of my troops and we'll be fine"

"General you best watch yourself my troops and I have faced much more than you have seen in you whole military career were not called Special Forces for nothing"

"Sir" the general replied

"Dismissed"

The girls all looked towards Serj "Where'd you learn sweet talk like that"

"You wouldn't understand if I explained it to you, now its up to you to sell the role I have given you your all Special Forces so you have to sell it walk tall and proud don't talk to anyone make them think you're an ass"

Azula pushed Serj out of the way "Move fool" she growled

"Now that's what I'm talking about ok Ren your in charge now so just have the girls march behind the rest of the troops once you hear a third bang start attacking"

"Sir one thing has been missed what about our escape route"

Serj scanned the area over there see the chariots with the ostrich horses when we need to fall back and escape hijack them and go"

Ren nodded "Good luck"

"And to you guys too remember no heroics and if you need new weapons I'm sure the Qimeng Yi will be happy to lend a hand, Azula lets go"

Li Mei released a flurry of arrows all hitting their marks she watched as soldiers fell to their arrows "Keep firing aim for their archers take them out first"

As a team all the archers raised their bows and fired sending down a rain of deadly arrows upon their enemies however many of the soldiers were heavily equipped and the arrows just bounced of them. Noticing this Li Mei pulled out her vials dipping several arrows in the strange poison, Lining up her shot she targeted the closest heavily armoured soldier and fired she aimed for the weakened sections of the soldier armour after a few failed attempts an arrow found its way through the soldiers armour, the poison instantly kicked in the soldier fell into a complete rage he began attacking his own men swinging his sword violently cutting down three of his troops.

"Works like a chime" Li Mei cheered as she readied another arrow.

Just underneath them the spearmen held their ground against the soldiers who had made it past the arrow bombardment soon the Calvary made their approach soldiers mounted on ostrich horses and kimodo rhinos "Take out the rhino's first their the most dangerous" Zanae shouted as she pulled her spear out of a felled ostrich horse rider.

Hearing Zanae's cry Katara summoned a large ball of water and froze the closest rhino in place giving the warriors close by the chance to take it out as one the warriors thrust out their spears impaling the rhino and it's rider suddenly a loud explosion echoed through the battle field one of the siege towers began to collapse the timber supports snapping away like twigs as the tower collapsed on top of itself crushing the soldiers riding it and any who were close to it.

Serj tackled Azula diving out of the way several wooden splinters lodging into Serj's Armour as he shielded Azula from the blast "That was fun" he whispered "You ok"

The general who had spotted Serj before raced towards them "What the hell happened" he ordered.

Serj jumped up and punched the general in the face "I should be asking you that your supposed to have checked the towers for any sign of sabotage I was lucky to have spotted the explosives but your men not so lucky, this is going on your report general failure to meet defensive protocol not only that but the loss of your troops lives"

The general rubbed his cheek fuming "I'll have someone check the remaining two towers"

"You better" Serj growled as he watched the general storm off.

"Lets get a move on he already suspects us after the second tower our cover will be blown so we have to take them out quickly" Together they ran past the collapsed tower and the several soldiers that had been crushed underneath it their target the second tower.

The warriors defending the village all cheered in union as the first tower fell their moral greatly increased the spearmen had taken out all the ostrich riders and were left with five raging Rhinos they had lost a few warriors their number falling into the high twenties Katara unable to heal the lethal wounds the warriors had suffered.

Zanae had her back pressed against the wall in front of her an fuming Rhino and it's rider fresh blood dripped from its horns the blood of her fallen sisters, calming herself Zanae pointed her spear towards the Rhino if she was going to die then she would take the Rhino and it's rider with her without thinking she charged towards the Rhino, startled by her sudden movement the Rhino lowered its revealing it's pointed horns and charged Zanae dived to the side and watched as the rhino slammed into the wall behind her it's horns becoming caught in the wood, Taking this chance she thrusted her spear into side of the rhino's head Killing it instantly, letting go of the spear she pulled out her sword and leapt onto its back stabbing the soldier before he could draw his own weapon.

"Seems like fortune favours me today" she breathed as she allowed her heart rate to slow down, removing her blade from the soldier she jumped down and attempted to remove her spear from the rhino but it wouldn't budge so she left it and rushed over to help the others.

Li Mei had successfully take out seven heavily armoured warriors each taking out two or three of their own troops before the poison killed them and Serj's assumption had been right only two archers had fallen to enemy arrows each archer taking out at least ten soldiers before being hit. Their defences atop the wall were second to none thanks to Azula's preparations the archers which had been stationed below had all moved up to after Li Mei had deemed it safe enough for all of them to be properly covered almost one third of the Qimeng Yi soldiers had fallen by the time the second siege tower had blown.

Serj and Azula had taken off before the wick burned out and had taken refuge by waiting along side the infantry squad.

"When do we get to fight my arms getting all twitchy" Ren asked before being shushed by Serj.

"Might be really soon I think our covers blown" he replied as she spotted the general and twenty men following him.

"Who are you really the first explosion was a coincidence but the second men ready your weapons" the generals men drew their blades.

"Like I said I'm Ghost and this is my team we are sorta like a Special Forces team since we infiltrated your ranks but since the ruse is over were warriors from Hirachi and if we can hold our own against you then we got no problem Girls attack"

Before Serj finished the word attack the Kyoshi warriors leapt from their positions and attacked "You take out the troops I'll take out the general" Serj ordered.

Blades and shields clashed sending sparks and pieces of metal flying everywhere the soldiers stood no chance against the fearsome Kyoshi warriors all of them falling to Kyoshi steel Serj on the other hand toyed with the general batting away his attacks as if he was swatting flies "don't tell me that's all you got" he taunted.

The general stopped in place and changed his stance "No I guess we were both trying to see were each other stood" he gripped his blade tightly in both hands raising his sword above his head "Now we'll see if you can hold you own against a general of the Qimeng Yi" he shouted as he charged towards Serj.

Serj sheathed his sword and quickly reached for a throwing knife throwing it towards the generals exposed chest the knife hitting it's mark shooting straight through the generals armour and piercing his heart, instantly the general dropped his sword and clutched onto the hilt of the knife now in his chest and fell onto his knees.

Serj walked up to the general and stood over him "I win"

The general began laughing "Ha ha ugh ha ha ha" the general gestured for Serj to lean in.

Leaning in Serj listened to what the general had to say Azula watched as Serj's face was overlapped in shock the general burst into laughter "All this was for nothing you and your fool warriors will die today"

Serj grabbed the general by the neck "your not the only one with reinforcements we have the entire fire nation army headed towards us they will be here in a few hours all we have to do is hold you bastards off" Serj grabbed the hilt of the knife and twisted it tearing through the generals heart. Serj grinned menacingly as the general drew his last breath.

He pulled the knife from the now dead general and wiped away the blood "Alright ladies kill as many Qimeng Yi bastards as you can Azula and I will cut down all in our path and take out final siege tower when that tower falls hijack the chariots and head back to the main gates this attack was just a diversion their main force it headed towards us from the back this battle just turned into a war".

Instantly the warriors broke into teams of four and took the offensive attacking every soldier that stood in their way.

Serj took off followed closely by both had their weapons drawn taking down many soldiers by surprise Serj cut his way through several soldiers leaving Azula to take out any ranged enemies with her fire bending the two of them alone were a devastating force ten twenty thirty soldiers fell within minutes as the two warriors headed towards the final tower Serj suddenly heard a sizzling noise looking around he noticed it was coming from him realisation struck him and he reached for the skins full of blasting jelly he cut the straps which were holding the skins to his body and threw them as hard as he could into the centre of the enemy soldiers before he grabbed Azula and to the floor protecting her from the blast to come.

A deafening explosion rang through the area taking out twenty or more soldiers who were foolish enough to ignore the bomb Serj wrapped himself around Azula his back bombarded with shrapnel, rocks and the occasional weapon lost by an enemy soldier.

Serj's ears rang the blast completely disorientating him, his eye sight was blurry slowly he pushed himself onto his knees Azula had been knocked unconscious from the blast and Lay underneath Serj slowly he looked around Several soldier had surrounded him, he reached for his sword which had disappeared sensing defeat Serj reached for his throwing knives letting two fly he hit a soldier who was stupid enough to look away.

"Attack" one soldier cried

Serj braced himself for the pain to come but watched as the soldiers were cut down by Lian, Zanae and the remaining spearman "Sorry were late but they had Rhino's they were hard" said Zanae as she helped Serj up noticing his injuries"That was some blast I'm surprised you only suffered mild burns and scrapes"

"Yeah unfortunately that was our last skin of blasting jelly we have to take out the tower without explosions now"

"Don't worry I have that covered some of the girls have jammed the wheels with planks of wood from the fallen towers its only a matter of time before"…Loud creaks and cracks were heard as the wheels on the remaining tower snapped leaving it immobile the soldiers riding above forced to either stay up their or climb down to their deaths.

Serj bent over and picked Azula up resting her on his shoulders "Have someone blow up the tower this guys came to kill so let's return the favour"

Katara soon appeared and handed Serj a water skin "Thanks kat" Serj took the skin and went to take a sip.

"No don't that's got blasting jelly in it finish the mission" She replied

"Right" Serj walked towards the tower and set up the skin underneath some weakened pillars of wood "anyone got a match" getting no reply he found two rocks and smacked them against each other creaking sparks igniting the wick "RUN" he cried as he took off carrying Azula on his back.

Everyone took off Serj turning around to face the blast so Azula wouldn't get hit Serj smiled as he watched the entire tower collapse the fire which engulfed the tower reflecting in his eyes.

"Ugh ummmmm wha…" Azula slowly regained consciousness; she felt two hands placed directly underneath her bottom, feeling completely self conscious she tried to push herself of whoever she was riding.

"Hey stop it I'm going to drop you if you keep wriggling like that" Serj scolded

"Wha…Serj ugh, what happened" she asked allowing herself to relax laying her head on his shoulder.

"The last skin of blasting jelly that was strapped to me was lit so I threw it away but the explosion was to close to us and you got knocked out"

Azula slowly remembered the blast and how Serj had selflessly thrown himself against her in an attempt to protect her she suddenly felt an unpleasant lump pushing into her stomach "What's that" she allowed herself to lean back just enough to see the hilt of a dagger sticking out of Serj's back "Serj your hurt" she cried as she fought to jump off his back.

"Leave it" he replied "It hurts really bad but if you take it out I'll bleed to death, I'll get Katara to heal it when we get back to the village we have about an hour before their main army reaches our walls" Serj held onto Azula tightly as he walked through the war torn battle field bodies, weapons and debris were scattered everywhere flames burning in random spots but mainly from where the towers had collapsed the battle had been won three thirds of the Qimeng Yi soldiers had been cut down the remaining fleeing towards the east towards the main army.

The warriors finally reached main gates Serj finally allowing Azula to hop off his back before collapsing onto the ground "Serj" Li Mei cried as she jumped from the village walls "Ohh what have you done to yourself" she scolded.

"Playing hero" he joked

Katara rushed to his side and began healing "He's lucky the dagger missed all his organs" with a mighty tough she pulled the dagger from his back and closed the wound healing all his burns and scrapes in the process.

Katara helped Serj up "Thanks Kat I'm alright to stand on my own, Zanae, Ren status"

"All the Calvary has been taken out we lost fifteen warriors but took down at least forty or more the wall suffered minor damage due to the Rhinos but nothing to bad" Zanae replied.

"We wiped out at least sixty soldiers including some sergeants we lost seven girls" Ren replied

"What about your squad Li Mei" Serj asked

"At least one hundred kills and five deaths we massacred them"

Serj sighed "This was a hard fought battle and the warriors we have lost will be forever remembered however what your about to face is ten times worse than this approaching from the west is a force of five hundred men that's all I know we will have to focus every thing we have on defence and just pray Sokka arrives soon.

Loud whistling sounds could be heard in the distance everyone looked to see what the noise was and to their fear they spotted several large flame balls headed towards the village.

Serj stared in horror "GET DOWN NOW"

* * *

**There you go a pretty big battle but an even bigger one yet to come.**

** R & R i want at least five reviews**** i know**** i'm being greedy but i want to know what everyone thinks.**


	35. Power of Hope and Belief

**Sorry guys for the really late update (lol im a poet) anyways back to business like i said sorry for the late update i had a really hard time trying to orginase this chapter i probably rewrote it three times over but i'm happy with how it turned out.**

**Icestar thanks so much for your review but please could you sign in next time and leave me a review that way i can reply back to you (Oh your probably gonna love this chapter Tylee's got some serious screen time lol hopefully i got her personality set up right oh and the lightening part in this chapter is thanks to you i hope its awesome enough for ya)**

**And thank you to all who reviewed i think i got four so that's awesome anyways hope you enjoy this one.  
**

**

* * *

35. Power of Hope and Belief**

Within Seconds four Large flame balls crashed into the village smashing their way through homes and stalls "Everyone stays in the village protect the walls at all costs do not let them lower the walls if we do then its all over Zanae, Lian and Ren take the remaining girls and fall into defensive positions, Li Mei take the remaining Archers and position yourselves well, Katara, Azula and Tylee With me our goal is to take out those catapults" Serj shouted as he pushed himself of the ground luckily no one had been killed from the first bombardment but that would quickly change.

"Everyone defensive positions now barricade yourselves and stay low A small group of us will face the enemy head on and take out the catapults Azula, Katara, Tylee you three with me now, Li Mei take the others and find a good spot to hide until we return" Serj shouted rushing towards cover.

"Alright guys wait for me, help the others set up defensive positions until I get back I'll have to scout ahead and see what were up against" Serj ran towards one of the ladders and climbed up onto the large wall he stared in shock as he witnessed the large force headed towards them what he saw sent a rush of relief through him, planning his course of action Serj jumped down and returned to the group.

Azula was the first by Serj's side "What are our chances"

"After seeing what I just saw our chances have risen, where's Katara and Tylee"

"Right here" Tylee cheered

"Alright this is what were up against" Serj began drawing a small diagram in the dirt "Here and here are two teams of twenty five in front of them a small team of ten lead by their general and behind the three squads are the four catapults, so the plan is this thing Katara and Azula will be the main two attacking Katara will soak all the soldiers in the area using her water bending how I'll leave that up to you Katara when the soldiers are all soaked Azula I'll need to generate a large arch of lighting and I mean Huge the biggest one you ever made it's probably going to drain a lot of your energy, so as soon as you fire off the bolt of lightening take off back to the village, Tylee and I will take out the soldiers guarding the catapults and destroy them, Questions?"

"First I'll need like five minutes to generate that much power, Second why the need for that much electricity and Third where will you and Tylee be when I fire the lightening" Azula asked.

"And why the need for so much water I'll practically have to make it rain do you know how hard that is" Katara added

Serj nodded "I know but it's the best I could come up with I'm sorry, The reason why I need Katara to wet the soldiers is so when Azula fires the lightening and hits one of the soldiers the electricity will jump from one soldier to the next frying all the soaked soldiers, Tylee and I will be behind you so don't worry Azula but as soon as the lightening goes off Tylee and I will take off and head straight for the catapults and the soldiers guarding them, Ty we have about thirty seconds before the main force reaches us once they see the arch's of lightening they'll rush towards us so we have to be quick"

"So were talking about taking the lives of at least sixty men" Azula asked as she stretched her arms

"Pretty much this is war you guys don't hesitate one bit or they'll strike you down"

"Don't worry about us we fought and stopped a hundred year war Serj" Tylee cheered as she cart wheeled next to Azula "Back in the day Azula, Mai and I took out a large legion of earth benders"

Azula frowned slightly to Tylee's comment "Lets just say I was a different person back then"

"Alright lets do this, if were going to give Sokka and the others a safe landing we'll have to take out those catapults ASAP" Katara warned as she fumbled with her water skins.

"Are you all comfortable with the plan any doubts?" Serj asked

"No" the girls replied

A fierce look of determination overlapped Serj's face "Well then let's go"

The team of four ran towards the main gate and were encouraged by the remaining warriors and villagers "You can do this" they all cheered, Causing Serj to stop.

Slowly he turned to face the small crowd of villagers and warriors all of them wearing hopeful faces and all looking up to Serj and his entourage, he lifted his hand begging them to be silent taking a deep breath he began speaking

"They come to us claiming that there're mission is to unite the four nations to bring us into an era of peace but at what cost. They want you to hand over your economies, your history, your ancestry, your very freedom I came to you as a man who could help but now we all have a part to play in helping ourselves, So I say this to you, I say no we will not hand over our free will we, will not succumb to their threats if they wish war on us then they shall have war, we will show them that we can unite together without losing our cultures, our ways of life so come those who wish to fight come and be a symbol of freedom for yourselves and for your families, I ask this of each and everyone of you defend this land to your last breaths defend each other fight and defend as one and show these bastards that even though they come at us with great numbers our faith and belief in each other gives us strength to hold up against anything that threatens our way of life be brave fight hard and die knowing that you honoured yourselves and your families"

Everyone began cheering loudly fear of defeat washed away replaced with a new courage that could withstand the attacks of any who dared harm them. "Lian can I borrow your shield" he asked

Lian nodded and tossed it over to him "I want that back Champion"

"Champion, Champion, Champion" The villagers cheered

Serj caught the shield and turned facing his friends "They called us their champion's lets live up to that name" he roared as he ran out towards the oncoming attack.

* * *

Aang had left the reigns to Zuko and was watching over Toph with a keen eye, he had helped Ursa in anyway he could as she tended to Toph's mysterious Illness, which still had him extremely puzzled who or what could have caused this plague to befall her and why.

Ursa let out a gasp of disbelief as he looked out into the distance "For eight years I wondered if I would ever return home for eight years I longed to see the landscape of my home land and here I am on the back of an air bison witnessing the Sun set in the fire nation, it is simply breath taking"

Zuko smiled "Just wait until we get home you'll love what I did with the palace"

Just over the horizon they spotted the great fire nation capital in all its glory the great walls of the palace and it's flame like structure, the flags which decorated the roof tops and of course the homes and markets which surrounded it. Ursa watched the city grow as Appa flew closer and closer, Zuko had done a wondrous job in expanding the cities wealth and size considering the debt and financial strain they had faced after Ozai had been dethroned.

As they neared the palace gates Zuko sensed that something was wrong as ne noticed the army barracks was missing hundreds of soldiers and also many blimps were no longer in the aerodrome "Aang I think something has happened while we were away". Quickly Zuko directed Appa to his persona stable and jumped off "Aang help my mother and Toph I need to see Uncle Iroh right away and find out why a third of my soldiers and half of my blimps are no longer here"

Aang nodded "Go I'll catch up just as soon as I take Toph to the medical bay"

Leaving Aang and his mother Zuko took off in search for Iroh hoping to find him in his office "Uncle Iroh where are you" Zuko yelled as he rushed into his office, but Iroh was not there. Turning around Zuko spotted a servant woman and walked towards her, he recognized her instantly "Chun Lee have you seen Uncle Iroh"

"Lord Zuko" she replied bowing "Regent Iroh is sitting by the turtle duck pond he has a lot on his mind considering the events take have taken place"

"Something big enough to send a third of my soldiers away?" Zuko questioned

"Yes my lord but it would be best for you to speak with Lord Iroh he knows all the details of the attack" Chun Lee replied before bowing and returning to her duties.

"Qimeng Yi" he whispered before running towards the turtle duck pond.

"Uncle are you here" Zuko cried as he reached the pond.

"Ahh nephew you have returned, and I am afraid the news is not good" Iroh replied taking a sip from his tea, before ushering Zuko to sit next to him.

"I noticed" Zuko replied taking a seat "Where's Katara, Azula and the others?"

"I will start from the beginning" Iroh replied taking another sip and began retelling the events that had taken place "We recieved a letter from Xaio the man Serj had rescued from Jangbu and his men requesting our immediate help the village of Hirachi in the earth kingdom had been attacked by the Qimeng Yi"

"What of the earth king surely they sent a message to him"

Iroh nodded "Of course they did but for some reason the king did not get the message so Xaio did the only thing he could and sent a message to Serj. You should have seen the young man he was furious never had I seen such news anger someone so, he immediately stepped in and prepared his weapons and ordered the others to do so, Sokka took command of the army and ordered the generals to prepare the soldiers and have them ready for battle, Serj, Azula, Katara and Li Mei went ahead taking you're war balloon to help the villagers until the main force arrived but that was almost a day and a half ago I'm afraid that's all I know nephew I know not of their success or defeat and it pains me to sit here and do nothing"

"Your time of war is over Uncle let the young fight in your stead the Qimeng yi must be stopped, I'll inform Aang and once Appa has rested and we have prepared we will depart."

Iroh smiled "Nephew you sound like a true Fire Lord but tell me how was your mission"

"You'll have to ask her yourself uncle" Zuko replied as Ursa walked towards them.

"By the Spirit of Agni" Iroh gasped "Ursa" Iroh was on his feet in an instant, Zuko had never seen his uncle move so quickly.

Ursa nodded "Iroh thank you so so much" she replied breaking into tears "Thank you for taking care of my boy"

Iroh pulled Ursa into a hug "No thank you for letting me feel like a father again, by the spirits it is so good to see you again how have you been, the past eight years truly have been good to you" Returning the hug Ursa felt a small pang of sorrow considering Iroh had lost Lu Ten to the war.

"I'll leave you two to catch up I need to speak with Aang" Zuko bowed and left, leaving Ursa and Iroh alone.

Aang waited as the doctor's checked Toph's symptoms; he paced back and forth in front of the doorway praying that they could do something about it, Hearing the sound of rushing foot steps Aang looked up to see Zuko running towards him "Aang we have a big problem and we have to leave as soon as Appa has rested"

"We can't I mean Toph is still sick and the doctors are still checking up on her" Aang cried "Where's Katara anyways I haven't been able to find her or the others"

Zuko shook his head "They're not here" he replied as he filled Aang into what was going on.

"So they all left to defend Hirachi" Aang asked

"Yeah and by the sounds of it, it's a pretty big battle"

* * *

Azula and Katara rushed out in front of Serj readying their attacks "Serj I need you to cover me while I charge the lightning" Azula shouted as she began charging her attack.

Rushing to her side Serj drew his blade and stood guard waiting for Katara to complete her task.

Katara ran out a head facing the sixty plus soldiers, taking in a deep breath she summoned all the water she could from the grass, the trees the air, and her water skins forming a humongous sphere of water with strong but fluid movements Katara bent the water to her will creating a large wall spanning tens of meters to her left and right and reaching a height of at least seven metres.

Sensing the oncoming attack the Genera leading the soldiers ordered an attack, soon missles of all sorts were lauched headed directly towards Katara, Arrows, fire, stone and ice all directed for Katara rushed towards her but she stood firm hardening the water close to her she formed a near impenetrable amour of ice the missiles bounced off her amour and all water based attacks were absorbed enlarging her watery wall looking back to Serj and Azula she nodded conforming that she was ready.

Azula nodded in reply her body now releasing small sparks of energy her hair standing upright and small bolts of lightening bounced and danced along her body.

"NOW" Serj shouted

With a mighty push Katara Turned the wall into a large wave and sent it crashing over the soldiers immediately she turned and rushed back to the village "Good luck guys it's up to you now"

"Great work Katara rest up and help with the defenses if you can" Serj shouted back "Ok Azula your up" he whispered jumping back as a small arch of energy crackled in front of him.

Azula smirked "Finally, ok stand clear" Picking her target Azula began moving her arms in a circular pattern taking some time she directed all the generated to her finger tips.

The general spotted Azula and her understood the whole reason of being soaked "MEN direct all your attacks towards that woman now" he roared.

Serj noticed the soldier's shift of position and rushed in front of Azula ready to defend her with his life "Azula hurry they figured out our plan" he cried as he deflected several arrows and stones.

"I can't rush it Serj If I do the lightening will kill me you have to hold out for a few more seconds" She replied grinding her teeth as she struggled to contain the energy within her.

Serj nodded "Aim the lightening at me ok"

This took Azula by surprise "Are you crazy"

Serj nodded "Yep"

"Forget it"

"Azula that wasn't a suggestion it was an order now you will Aim at me ok, trust me I know what I'm doing"

Azula debated weather or not to do so, but decided to follow his order and nodded "ok since you know what your doing"

"Partly" Serj replied as he rushed towards the soldiers "Tylee stay with Azula until she fires the lightening"

Azula watched in horror as Serj rushed in alone "Partly he says, I won't die he thinks" she fumed, little did she realize but the anger that she had increased the power of the electricity within her.

Taking the soldiers by surprise they changed targets and focused on him, rushing in Serj bashed one soldiers face with his shield crushing the soldiers nose while knocking him to the ground while slashing at another, the soldiers all backed away and slowly formed a circle around him Serj smirked perfect he thought, he turned and pointed his sword towards the general challenging him.

"One on One combat huh you know even if you defeat me my men will charge at you" the general warned.

"Oh I hope they do" Serj replied as he attacked

Their swords clashed together sparks shooting out; quickly Serj crouched onto on knee swiping at the general's feet causing him to jump, Serj followed through with an upward slash feeling his blade scratch the general's armor, Serj was back on his feet in seconds blocking the general's counter attack with his shield, spinning in a three sixty degree motion Serj back handed the general's face stunning him long enough to bash him with the shield.

Furious the general roared and charged towards Serj, time began to slow down for Serj as he heard Azula's shout "Serj" she yelled as she fired large bolt of lightening aimed right above him Serj watched as the lightening slowly moved towards him, he ignored the general's oncoming attack and leapt into the air directing the shield towards the oncoming bolt time began to quicken and within an instant the bolt of electricity came into contact with Serj's shield launching him several feet away like a rag doll in a hurricane, but his plan worked, as the lightening hit the shield it broke into several smaller bolts of electricity hitting many soldiers at once Azula and Tylee watched as the electricity jumped from soldier to soldier, sixty plus soldiers were fried to a crisp in mere seconds.

Quickly they both rushed towards Serj who was laughing hysterically "I ca…cant" he laughed as small bolts of electricity bounced between his teeth "It…w..orked"

The girls both stared at Serj in shock before Tylee burst into laughter "Oh my gosh you look soooo funny" Tylee breathed.

Serj let out a goofy grin his face was black, his hair all upright with small sections singed or smoking Azula however was unimpressed "Are you completely out of your mind, you complete and utter fool" she shrieked

Serj's grin was soon wiped from his face "I um…" he stuttered like a young boy being scolded by his mother.

"I can't believe you put me through that Serj you almost gave me a heart attack" Azula yelled.

Serj slumped his head down "Look I'm sorry ok hit me all you want when we get back to the village ok"

Serj turned around "ok Tylee were up" Lets take out those catapults and head back, Azula we'll see you when the missions over"

Together Tylee and Serj ran towards the catapults Azula couldn't help but chuckle as she watched Serj twitch and jolt from the static that remained "You better come back" she whispered before heading back to the village.

"Ty thirty seconds starting from now" he cried as he rushed towards the first catapult

Tylee followed his example and targeted the furthest one, running towards the soldiers who quickly armed themselves and prepared to attack, closing in Tylee disarmed the first soldier to come at her jabbing several points on his arm and back before letting him fall limply to the ground, She felt something rush past her ear looking up she spotted an archer reading another arrow "Hey" she pouted "That wasn't very nice, I don't like meanies like you" quickly she leapt into the air somersaulting on top of the archer landing cleanly on his shoulders "What now buddy boy" she whispered as she arched herself backwards wrapping her legs around the soldiers neck launching him on top the catapult "Fire in the hole" she cried as she drew her sword cutting the line.

The soldier screamed as he was shot way by the catapult.

* * *

"Can you hear that" Lian asked Li Mei as she heard a scream coming towards them

"yeah I wonder what it is" Li Mei replied both Lian and Li Mei spotted an airborne soldier fly and crash into the wall the impact killing him instantly "Holy…" Li Mei shouted before looking Lian dead in the eyes.

"Tylee" they whispered in union

* * *

Tylee had downed the first five soldiers, she walked back to the catapult and cut away one of the primary beams watching the wooden weapon crumble upon itself "Next" she cheered as she cart wheeled over to the second catapult. "Hello boys" she taunted cheekily "Lets have a little fun" she caught one soldier off guard and paralyzed both of his arms, still holding onto him she began moving as if they were dancing "Oh isn't he just the cutest" she squeaked as she danced around using the soldier as a weapon lifting him and spinning him into the others one by one the soldiers fell from Tylee's crazed attack all knocked out cold either by her striking their pressure points or smacking them around with the soldier she had decided to play with.

She suddenly dropped the soldier "I'm bored now" she pouted "It was fun but times' a wasting" she unsheathed her sword and destroyed a crucial part of the remaining catapult causing it to crumble like the previous one.

"Alright" she cheered "Mission accomplished….whoa" she cried as a dozen arrows landed a few feet in front of her.

"Tylee run" Serj shouted "Were in range of their archers"

"What"

Serj ran past Tylee grabbing hold of her hand "Move it unless you want to be filled with sharp pointy sticks" he cried, together they ran as fast and as hard as they could arrows landing mere inches from their feet.

After a good hundred or so meters of running they were out of range and the arrows had stopped falling, Serj slowed to a jog breathing heavily "You just had to ask that guy for a dance didn't you"

Tylee shrugged "he was kinda cute"

Serj laughed before becoming serious once more "Ok we have to hold off the soldiers from the village now we can't let them break trough" he continued jogging followed closely by Tylee; they soon reached the main gate hounded by cheers and applause.

"Not yet guys we still haven't won" Serj warned "close the gate's" he shouted "Man the defenses everyone needs to have a bow we have about half an hour before they reach the walls and about ten minutes before there're in range this is it guys this is your fight now we have to hold them off until back up arrives"

* * *

"Commander Sokka we have a problem sir"

Sokka looked up from his papers "what is it soldier"

"Our Intel was off sir there are at least double the amount of soldiers that was mentioned and their positions has changed they were originally attacking from the north but they are now moving in from the west" the soldier informed.

Sokka pushed the papers from his desk "It was just a diversion they had planned this all along the first assault was just to weaken whatever defenses they had and the larger force was to wipe out any survivors too bad they didn't plan on Serj and the others arriving or the Kyoshi warriors to hold them off for as long as they did, I know about the change soldier I've been watching the battle closely from my telescope that large bolt of lightening was created by Azula and it wiped out over fifty men in one fell swoop, I also spotted catapults but they've been taken care of"

"This is all great news sir but you seem troubled"

Sokka sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose "Yeah, see they have at least four hundred men remaining and the village only has sixty or so left defending it"

"What about us sir"

"By the time we reach them the enemy will have already breached the walls, I just hope that the sight of the blimps will make them fall back"

* * *

"Ready up" Serj ordered "ETA two minutes"

"ETA?" Lian asked puzzled

"Estimated time of arrival" Serj replied "Make sure your bows are in working order we've got a limited supply of arrows so pick your shots and make them count" he ordered as he tightened the string on his bow before grabing an arrow.

"I thought you said two minutes" Lian whispered

"I know I just wanna test this bow" he replied "Li Mei come here for a sec"

"What is it" she asked and watched as Serj handed her the bow and arrow

"See that soldier in the distance the one leading the rest"

"Yeah" she replied confused

"Try and hit him"

"Are you crazy none of our bows can shoot that far" she replied

"Just try it one arrow" Serj smiled "I know you can do it babe"

"Fine" Li Mei readied the bow pulling back hard on the arrow "I'm telling you this won't work" she warned as she lined up the shot.

Serj began a three second count down "Three…two…one…FIRE"

* * *

Marching in the front of his troops the general grinned evilly "soon this village will be turned into our second base of operations, and I'll be there to witness it" he laughed. He caught a glimpse of something approaching at an incredible speed and he squinted his eye's to get a better look "Oh bullocks" he whimpered as the arrow hit him directly in the fore head forcing his lifeless body to the ground.

* * *

"BOOM HEAD SHOT" Serj cheered "Aww man that was awesome, I didn't think that it would work"

Everyone stared in awe their jaws dropping "Did you just see that" Li Mei whispered to Lian "I just took out a guy from at least three hundred feet away"

Lian nodded dumbly "Good shot"

Serj grabbed a few more bows and began tightening the strings "Lian, Ren, Tylee take one each and start firing everyone else can start in a few minutes"

"Where'd you learn to do that" Ren asked as she gladly accepted a bow

"Movies" he replied gaining a confused look from Ren "Long story"

Azula and Katara sat by the statue of Freedom the last attack had drained them of their energy "I can't believe it, can you" Katara asked all excited.

"Believe what"

"That I was able to create such a large wall of water in such a short amount of time" Katara explained.

"Why not I can, you're a master water bender Katara the best I have ever come across, tell me what was going through your mind when you created that monster of a wave"

"Not much just that I had people, the villagers relying on us and that I couldn't fail them" Katara answered.

"Not only that but because we all believed in we knew you were capable and we had faith in your abilities I would have never been able to pull of my attack if it wasn't for Serj's belief in me, I now realize that friendship and trust are the most important aspects of winning any battle no matter the odds and this I learned from you Katara so thank you"

Katara listened to Azula speechless she had changed so much and Azula was thanking her for the lessons she had learned "What do you mean?" she managed to ask.

"I guess I knew of this five years ago but I refused to believe it, ever since you defeated me on the day of the comet I wondered what was it that gave you so much strength even though the odds were against you, you rose up to fight, I was a fully realized fire bender and I was a hundred times stronger due to the power of the comet and still you bested me not only that you allowed me to live, and I wondered from where did this women get her strength and a few days ago when I was thinking about it and it hit me after watching everyone fight today as a team and come together as a family I realized that your strength came from your desire to protect your loved ones your will unbreakable as you fight to defend the weak and the compassion you show towards your enemies even when they aimed to kill you, all this Katara you and everyone have show me and I thank you, Your actions that day saved my life and taught me a lesson I will never forget"

Katara wiped away her tears before pulling Azula in for a tight hug "I'm so glad, that you told me this Azula I never realized just how much you missed out on"

Azula uncomfortable patted Katara on the back "The hugs and all the touching I'm still getting used to"

Katara laughed loudly and proudly only hugging Azula tighter "It's ok I'll make sure you get used to it"

"Hey what about me" Tylee whined

"Come on over group hug" Katara shouted

Soon Serj and Li Mei approached them Li Mei walking slowly while Serj leapt pulling them all in "I don't know why were doing this but who cares, Hugs all round" He yelled as the five friends savored a few moments of peace before the final battle.

Breaking from the Hug the five friends formed a circle "alright guys there're within range and taking our arrows as we speak, Azula Kat take this time to rest up we'll need you at full power when they breach the gates" Serj informed them.

Katara gasped "No they won't be able to"

"Sorry Katara they will, Sokka's late he should have been here by now but he's not and the enemy soldiers are twenty minutes away from reaching the walls just pray that we live long enough for Sokka to make it"

"We'll make it" Tylee growled, her tone taking them all by surprise "We've come this far already, I won't have anyone of you acting all depressed like it's the end ok, we'll beat them just like we did at Kyoshi we'll make sure that if there is a next time that they'll think twice before attacking again"

"She's right, I refuse to believe that we have lost after all we have accomplished after all that we have gone through so I'm with Ty and I expect you all to agree with her as well" Azula demanded sticking her hand out.

Tylee smiled and placed her hand over Azula's "Were all together in this" she cheered as Serj placed his hand on her's soon followed by Li Mei and finally Katara.

"Lets show these bastards our hearts then we'll show them theirs" Serj cheered

"Here here" the girls replied all raising their hands into the air.

Suddenly arrows and stones began raining down on the village "Looks like they decided to fight back" Serj joked "Come on Babe lets show them how its done" Serj picked up his bow and ran towards the village walls.

Li Mei soon followed "Rest up guys we all need you" she shouted as she ran off.

"No doubts, no problems, no worries" Tylee cheered as she also took off.

"Sokka we all waiting for you" Katara whispered.

* * *

Sokka grew uneasy as he waited they had half an hour before reaching the village and by the looks of it they were defiantly going to be late, Sokka began pacing back and forth "Ahh man I hate this"

Suki walked up from behind and hugged him "just believe in their abilities, have faith they'll make it"

"I know, I know it's just the odds are really bad and" Sokka was cut off

"Hush now we need a new plan so what's it going to be" Suki asked

Sokka took in a deep breath and began looking over his papers"ok we know by the time we land they'll already have entered the village so we'll send half the main force in after them the remaining soldiers will form two rows of twenty five here and here" Sokka pointed to the spots on his map "And the special team that I've set up will flank them from behind oh yeah the Phalanx will cut down their soldiers no problem and we have the advantage because we'll be coming from behind them this will one take them by surprise and two divide their troops which will take a lot of pressure off Serj and the others"

Suki smiled with pride "And this is one of the reasons why I love you"

Sokka smirked "Oh and what other reasons are there"

"Oh I don't know an incredibly sexy body, those big strong arms your ingenious mind" Suki whispered as she slowly stalked towards Sokka.

"Please go on" Sokka teased

"Your hot butt you're sizable…."

"Sir are the plans ready we must inform the others… Am I uhh interrupting sir"

Suki's face shone bright red praying that the soldier hadn't heard every thing she had just said.

"Aww Kinda" Sokka moaned as he handed the battle plans to the soldier "Oh tell the Phalanx team to prepare themselves"

"Right away sir, sorry for the interruption" the soldier bowed and ran off to inform his superiors.

"We'll have to save this little moment for later" Suki whispered

"I can't wait" Sokka replied "But we got a battle to win first, come on"

Together Suki and Sokka made their way to the drop off bay, waiting for them were seventy five fully trained Phalanx warriors all of them equipped with their armor, swords, spears and their over sized shields.

"Men this is it your first true battle with your new found skills fight hard, fight with honor and watch each others backs this is your time to shine this is what you trained for relish in the thought of defeating your enemies and defending those who can no longer defend themselves this my friends is what true honor is about the ability to selflessly throw yourself in harms way to protect the weak or to protect what you love"

"Arooo Arooo Arooo" the men cheered banging their spears against their shields.

* * *

**Well there it is, Looks like things Are going well for Hirachi they've managed to hold on for as long as they have but will their luck stay the same or will something else happen well your gonna have to wait for chap 36 then won't you so in the mean time you can leave many many reviews yes.**


	36. Unexpected Events, Painful Losses

**Ok First of All WOOT YEAH AWESOME OVER 100 reviews Holy shizzle Thank you to everyone who's reviewed my story And a shout out to XXoholly14 for submitting the 100th review thank you, thank you, thank you.**

**Ok now that's out of the way here's chapter 36  
**

**

* * *

36. ****Unexpected Events Painful Losses  
**

Pablo and Dave sat in the hide out watching T.V when the show they were watching was suddenly cut off by an emergency news broadcast.

"This is Trish Mackwell BBC news, hours ago a small village in Afghanistan had been attacked by Afghani terrorists, however not much is known about the reason for the attack on the peaceful village. UN and US Army Intel have led us to believe that this was an organized attack for one soul purpose to expand their hold on the land, World leaders are baffled by this sudden attack and see it as a total random attack…"

The news reader is approached by an aid worker and is handed a new sheet of paper

"Wow this is truly hard to comprehend" Trish began "It seems that the attack larger than anyone could anticipate hundreds of terrorists have been called into the attack, it seems that their main goal is to completely wipe out the village…hold on I have a confirmed message that one of our reporters is actually in that village Richard are you there can you here me"

The screen quickly turns black before a fuzzy image of a man wearing body armour is shown hiding behind cover "QUICK GET DOWN" a soldier shouts as he grabs Richard by the arm, "Christ damn these fucking reporters" he cried out "What the fuck Richard do you want to get yourself killed"

Totally ignoring the soldier Richard spoke into the camera "Trish this is truly a terrifying experience literally hundreds of enemy troops have us pinned down within the village walls not only that but the soldiers fear that they will soon have mortars set up to level the village, WOAH"

The boys watched as the news reporter and the cameraman were thrown back by a large blast "RPG'S up along the mountain ridge take em out now" the soldier roared to his fellow troopers "Richard shut the damn thing off and get to cover" bullets few past just metres away from where they were, hitting and ricocheting off the walls, the soldier pulled out his MA41 rifle and began firing.

"Keep the camera rolling Frank we'll take cover in one of the buildings, come on" Richard whispered as he lead Frank to a safe location "yeah here's good now film the soldiers, Trish the situation is more dire than it seems within the whole village there are only a handful of friendly troops aided by some of the villagers we're looking at maybe one hundred fully armed Taliban solders versus 30 or so friendlies, Frank get a shot of the battle from the window"

Pablo watched as the Australian Troopers held their own against the attack explosions and bullets lighting the village the soldier who had shouted at Richard quickly dived out of the way of an oncoming grenade taking cover seconds before it exploded.

The soldier leapt from cover and ran directly towards the oncoming bullets, Pablo swore that the soldier had a death wish but quickly noticed that he was running towards an injured troop sliding to cover the soldier pulled out a few cylinder objects and tossed them towards the oncoming enemy three large flashes of light emitted through the village "FIRE" the soldier screamed picking up the fallen soldier and placing him over his shoulders before running back to cover" Several more explosions were filmed before the building Richard was in was hit by a rocket the screen cut out becoming all fuzzy, Trish's voice could be heard but there was no picture"

Pablo turned the T.V. off it had been a while since he had seen Mr Kenyon since it had been relatively quiet over the past few weeks but this attack just happening out of the blue something was up, tossing the remote aside Pablo grabbed his hat and headed for the door "Where you going?" Dave asked as he stretched his newly healed leg.

Pablo stopped suddenly as his phone began to ring "Who is it" he asked as he answered the phone.

"Hey kid it's me i assume you saw that live broadcast in Afghanistan, things are looking really bad, for this to happen without warning, whatever it is it most likely has something to do with Serj, you remember what I told you right"

"Yeah that Serj is acting like a conduit which probably means that he's fighting one hell of a battle right now, but what can we do I mean there's no way we can get in contact with him" Pablo replied

"Meet me in my office we'll talk there we might not be able to help Serj but we might be able to help out here, see you soon"

Pablo hung up "Jesus what did we send this guy into"

"Why what's going on" Dave asked

"Come with me and you'll find out looks like the whole thing with Serj just got more serious" Pablo replied

"No kidding, Tommy's gone too probably pulled a runner, stupid little bitch probably freaked out" Dave was right no one had seen Tommy since he fled from the building the night Serj disappeared. Grabbing a set of keys Dave left for the garage "I'll drive we'll get there faster alright" Pablo nodded still thinking about where Tommy could have disappeared to.

Dave sped around the corner narrowly missing a parked Car "For Fuck's sake Dave what the hell" Pablo cried.

Dave laughed in response "Man does it feel good to ride my bike again", hitting the throttle Dave swerved past a car as he ran a red light.

After a short but gruelling ride they reached the College "Never again" Pablo shouted as he led a strangely reluctant Dave through the corridors all the way to Mr Kenyon's office.

Dave stopped and looked at the door "Oh come on it just had to be him it just had to be out of every teacher here it had to be this guy, fuck" he cursed

Pablo cocked an eyebrow "Know him"

"Know him, he's my dad of course I know him"

The door swung open revealing a tall muscular man "Pfft I thought I heard the voice of a moron what are you doing here"

"Fuck you to old man" Dave replied as Pablo stepped forward

"Ah Pablo I didn't know you where acquainted with my moron son" Mr Kenyon replied as he allowed the two young men to enter his office "I have a lot to tell you" he continued as he walked over to his desk pulling out small PDA. "I had some of my science friends scan the area where Serj fell and the scanners came up with high levels of radioactivity and EMF readings which means that there was a high chance inter dimensional travel could have taken place"

Pablo scratched his head "Uh could you translate that in something I can understand, I'm sorry but I don't understand nerd"

Dave shook his head "Seriously did you even finish school, it means that the energy level was high enough to mean that there're could have been a rip in the universe meaning Serj could have stumbled into another dimension if that were possible, this makes no sense his body would have been crushed from the amount of pressure build up but what confuses me is the EMF readings your saying that ghosts are involved"

Mr. Kenyon smiled "See this how I know you are my son, and I don't think ghosts is the right terminology I'm thinking Spirits"

"So your saying that a ghost opened up a portal that sucked Serj in" Pablo asked clearly confused.

Shaking his head Mr. Kenyon laughed "Ghosts are an imaginative creation of ones soul being bound to the earth, no I'm talking serious Spirits like The angle of death, gods and goddesses something that's sacred but also a scourge"

Dave sighed "How can you mix science with religion old man, this is one of the reasons I left collage you wanted me to be something that couldn't exist a scientist that believed in God how is that possible with all those contradictions, right now you sound like a hobo screaming about the bird men"

"Lets just say it's a gut feeling son, now are you in or are you out we have to find solid evidence and the only way to find evidence is to travel to all the different locations that seem changed or situations that seem truly impossible to have happened" Mr. Kenyon replied.

"So that means were going to that war Afghanistan then"

"What are you crazy? No when the situation has resolved itself then we go right now I guess I might search the area again later other than that we wait"

* * *

"Push them back, watch out, left side left side, Ren, Lian defend the villagers Li Mei Fall back and pick off soldiers with your bow, Ty take out any soldiers that climb over we have to hold them back" Serj shouted as he directed different groups of soldiers and friends.

Several soldiers had broken through luckily the bulk of their forces were still barred from entering, Serj rushed over to Katara cutting down two soldiers on his way "You ok Kat" he asked as he deflected an oncoming spear causing the attacker to stumble and impale another by mistake.

"Yeah I'm ok, I was just on my way to help Lian and the others with the villagers since were I'm pretty much done here" She replied.

Serj nodded finishing the soldier off he left Katara to regroup, as he ran he noticed that the remaining Kyoshi warriors were holding up remarkably well taking on any attackers directly trying their best to hold them back Serj grinned and rushed back to Li Mei who was still firing arrows to any target she could spot her rose coloured bow launching several arrows almost all at once, she was highly skilled with the bow each arrow hitting its mark killing or crippling whomever she was targeting "Things are looking pretty good I just hope Sokka gets here soon" Serj spoke as he reached her side

Li Mei nodded "Babe I'm ok here I've got plenty of cover and back up, go help the others"

"Ok stay safe see you in a bit" Serj left rushing towards a small group of enemy soldiers, grabbing one from behind Serj jerked his arm realising the soldier after feeling a series of cracks rush through the soldiers neck he quickly followed through with a throwing knife to another the blade piercing through the soldiers helmet and finally leapt onto the remaining soldier ramming his knife into the soldiers neck.

Slowly he lifted himself off the fallen soldier but was knocked back down on the fallen soldier he quickly rolled himself off the soldier onto his back allowing him to spot the one responsible for the attack, but the soldier had already acted using earth bending he clamped Serj's arms and legs to the ground before unsheathing his blade "So you're the one responsible for the massacre of my fellow brethren the self proclaimed leader" he asked as he moved closer to Serj.

"Now I've heard that somewhere before, but where… ah who cares it was either you or us, I chose you" Serj replied as he struggled to break free.

"I was apart of that diversion I was one of the lucky ones who got away"

Serj laughed "Yeah bull shit you mean one of the cowards who left his brothers to die, Wait turn around I might recognise your back since you RAN AWAY" He continued sarcasm dripping from his voice.

This angered the soldier greatly "You dare mock me in your position"

Serj shrugged "if I'm gonna die might as well die with a smile on my face"

"Oh we'll see about that" The soldier was now kneeling over Serj his blade raised over his head "Smiling or not your life ends here"

Serj watched as the soldier's blade cut his cheek deeply, he hissed in pain but began chuckling "you were right there, right there but you missed"

"Only because I stopped him" a familiar voice replied.

Serj looked up noticing Azula's silver Sai sticking out of the soldier's eye socket his eye dangling off the tip "I guess he wanted a closer look" Serj replied trying to hold in his laughter "Get it closer look coz the" Azula placed her hands on her hips "Ergh never mind it wasn't that funny anyway"

Azula shook her head "Really you're starting to sound like Sokka" she offered him her hand to which he accepted.

"Well you're right to the point"

Azula sighed letting go of Serj "Really Serj really"

Serj chuckled as he dusted himself off "What I thought it was funny plus your Sai really brings out the shine in his eyes" he replied bursting into laughter "God I have to remember that one"

"Urgh your insufferable, a grade A moron, is there one strand of silver lining in that mind of yours"

Serj knelt over laughing "Wow Azula that was a good one, who knew you had it you"

Azula took a moment and slowly repeated what she had said in her mind understanding Serj's outburst "Your right I didn't even have to think it through silver lining" she replied allowing herself to chuckle "Ok enough there's a battle to be fought and this is just the tip of the iceberg"

Serj shrugged "Eh not as good as your last one but still I'll rate it"

"Would you please shut up, I don't know how you managed to pull us through this far with that two year old mind of yours" Azula growled as she wiped the blood from her sai.

"I owe that to you if you hadn't placed your faith in my abilities I doubt I would have come this far so thank you and thanks for you know saving my ass back there"

"Thank me later we still have to hold these guys off" Azula replied hiding her blush from Serj.

"Yes ma'am" he saluted before facing the opposite direction "You ready to take them on"

"As ready as I'll ever be" she replied putting away her Sai and running ahead.

"Tylee Duck" Lian cried out

Sparing no time Tylee ducked, she shuddered as she felt the wind of the blade ruffle her hair, dropping onto her hands she performed a wind mill manurer knocking the soldier down before impaling him with her own "Thanks Lian that was a close one" she replied.

The three girls were alone facing a number of enemy soldiers noticing that they were out numbered Ren performed a series of hand gestures to which Tylee and Lian nodded falling back several metres drawing their Katana's, using her Fans Ren kicked up a large cloud of dust before returning to Tylee and Lian's side, Ren performed another hand gesture "Remember our training wait for them to emerge from the dust and pick them off one by one"

Soon the figure of a soldier appeared Tylee rushed in taking advantage of the soldier rubbing his eyes she attacked before the soldier hit the ground she had returned to her original position and waited, they heard a series of muffled cries and metal scraping also spotting a dim burst of blue light. No more soldiers reappeared the dust began to settle leaving the girls confused moving forward Ren spotted two figures standing back to back the slight shine of silver glistening through the dust next to a set of blue flames "That takes care of them" a female voice called out as the flames slowly flicked out "I'd say, lets go check up on Li Mei and the others" the second voice replied.

"Its Serj and Azula" Tylee remarked lowering her weapon

Serj turned and spotted the girls "Come on stop lazing around we got a village to protect and your standing around like lost chickens come on move it, Lian and Ren regroup with Katara and help out the other Kyoshi warriors, Tylee come with me and Azula"

"Hey we were fighting too you know, that dust cloud was a part of our strategy you know pick them off one by one" Tylee huffed in reply

"Yeah whatever come on" Serj rushed past Tylee

Lian and Ren quickly departed and headed towards the bulk of the Kyoshi warriors.

* * *

Li Mei let fly her last arrow "Hey guys can you hold out" she asked "i have to get more arrows", after receiving a number of determined nods she turned and rushed for the armory. Running she passed a few injured Kyoshi warriors making their way to safety before noticing a few enemies heading in their direction "Hurry guys" she cried "I'll hold them off you get to safety" the injured warriors nodded and limped away leaving Li Mei to fight the soldiers.

"There's one quickly men"

Li Mei gripped her bow tightly feigning that she was about to shoot

"It's a hoax, her quiver is empty its just a desperate attempt to escape"

Li Mei shrugged and gripped her bow with both hands "Come and get it" she cried

The soldiers were only eager to comply and ran in with their weapons drawn, the closest soldier swung his blade only to have it slice the air Li Mei had foreseen his attack and had swiftly stepped back using her bow as staff she smacked it hard against the soldiers hands knocking the sword from his grasp before he could retaliate Li Mei had closed in and struck several points on the soldiers neck each strike pinching a different nerve resulting in the collapse of the soldier.

As she turned she felt something rush by her head looking behind her she spotted an archer twenty or so feet away but a soldier only seconds away from delivering the final strike, Li Mei watched in slow motion as the soldiers spear neared her before the adrenalin kicked in, in one fluid movement Li Mei rolled to one side picking up the felled soldiers blade and attacked, the soldier raised his spear in an attempt to block her attack however his the wooden weapon was no match for the steal blade and was instantly cut in two the blade just missing the soldiers face by centimeters.

Li Mei ducked as another arrow flew past becoming stuck in the wall near her she quickly planned out her attack, jumping back against the wall the hurled the sword towards the weaponless soldier narrowly missing him as he dived face first onto the ground, without hesitation Li Mei yanked out the arrow from the wall and fired it back at the archer, the arrow shot through the air towards the unsuspecting archer piercing the soldiers neck.

Still recovering the soldier lifted himself off the ground, looking around he spotted Li Mei walking towards him, he quickly tried to stand upright but was knocked out cold "Bow's used for ranged or non ranged combat" She whispered to the now unconscious soldier. Just to be safe Li Mei struck several points on the soldiers body so if he woke up he wouldn't be able to move for several hours, leaving the unconscious soldier she made her way to the archer picking up the unused arrows and placing them in her own quiver "looks like you won't be needing these".

The arrows were reasonable but there was only a few left she still needed to head to the armory to restock, but for now these would be enough to take out any more would be attackers.

* * *

Tylee climbed up onto the village walls kicking off an archer about to fire an arrow before noticing the soldiers outside the village doing something strange, a few earth bending soldiers were standing side by side holding up a large boulder while several more soldiers heated the boulder with fire"Uhh hey Serj come up here a sec" she called out waving to Serj before pointing out to the open fields.

Climbing up Serj looked out to see what Tylee was pointing "Shit everyone away from the wall now" he shouted as the enemy earth benders raised a smoldering boulder over their heads "MOVE NOW" Serj roared gaining the attention of those near the wall "Tylee get off the wall now" he continued before jumping off and breaking into a sprint "Azula run" within seconds a large explosion rung through the village the explosion was powerful enough to knock over all those who had ran from the wall, large chunks of the wall were thrown everywhere derbies now littering the area they were in,

"Ugh that's the second explosion we've survived to day" Serj mumbled as he dusted himself off before freezing in place "Oh No" he whispered as he turned around, as he had feared a large hole had been blown into the wall, a hole large enough for the soldiers to climb through "Everyone get up now we have to block off the hole, do we have any earth benders" he cried, the only reply he got was a series of upset faces many Warriors hanging their heads in defeat "No" Serj shouted "Not now Don't give up"

Just as Serj finished speaking he noticed that a large shadow had suddenly covered up half the village looking up he spotted the blimps "Reinforcements" he cheered "look" he pointed up into the Sky, all the warriors began cheering their hope restored.

"SORRY WERE LATE" Sokka's voice rang from one of the ships as he spoke over the intercom "SERJ YOU DID GOOD, NOW WHERE"S MY SISTER"

"SOKKA" Suki's voice echoed from the intercom "NOT NOW"

Serj chuckled "finally" he whispered "I was starting to lose hope to"

The large Blimps flew over the village landing in their allocated positions Sokka ran over to the cargo bay picking up his customized shield and spear "This is it men" he cried as he placed his warriors wolf helm on "Time to take back the village, men form up" almost instantly the Phalanx team lined up beside Sokka each soldier shielded by his brother in arms "Spears ready" Sokka ordered raising his up.

"Ready" the soldier replied

The blimp landed the door to the cargo bay opening "Move out"

In a horizontal line Sokka and his team of specially trained soldiers marched out towards the battle "Defensive positions" Sokka cried raising his shield covering half his face, the soldiers complied and watched as the bulk of the Qimeng Yi forces turned and headed towards them "Wait for it" Sokka whispered as the enemy got closer "Wait for it" The sound of metal clashing against metal rung through the air "HOLD" Sokka roared

The enemy troops tried their best but could not push Sokka or his troops back, soon they began to tire their attacks becoming weaker

"PUSH" Sokka yelled, all at once the Phalanx team thrust out their shields bashing back those who were too close "Spears" Sokka commanded. Dozens of Spears were raised into the air "Let them have it" he roared, the Phalanx team thrust out their spears impaling anyone with in range.

"HOLD" the troops ceased their attack "Defensive positions", once again the soldier raised their shields, blocking the on coming attacks "HOLD, PUSH" Sokka cried bashing away at an enemy soldier "Attack" he ordered as he attacked with his spear.

Sokka and his team repeated the same tactic over and over until the enemy soldier began backing away in fear, almost a quarter of their troops had been taken out within half an hour of the blimps arriving and this was just from the Phalanx team, the other troops had already disembarked from their assigned blimps and were already in the village fighting.

The long line of shielded soldier pushed forward stepping over the corpses of their felled enemies, purposely taking their time as they aimed to strike a greater fear into the enemy soldiers.

Sokka watched as the Qimeng Yi forces split in two half of them leaving the village walls and moved around behind the phalanx team "Half of you turn around and form a line behind" Sokka ordered as he noticed the enemies choice of attack, one by one the soldiers moved until there was two lines of soldiers back to back both sides facing the enemy "Shields up" Sokka ordered "Spears ready...March

the two lines of soldier slowly began to separate each team heading towards their targets "Men we push them up against the wall after that you turn around and regroup with the others, Yongshi once we reach the wall your in charge so lead the others well i will regroup with Serj and the others"

"Yes Sir" Yongshi replied.

* * *

The Fire Nation troops had taken control of the battle the commanding officers in command divided the troops into two teams Offensive and Defensive, this gave Serj a lot of relief now he could focus on his friends and not worry too much about the other troops, Tylee and Azula had taken the chance to rest the constant battling had taken it's toll, Serj left the girls and headed to where Li Mei was supposed to be unable to find her Serj asked one of the Warriors who had been with her "hey have you seen Li Mei" he asked

"Last time I saw her was about fifteen minutes ago she said she was going to get more arrows, yeah that was about fifteen minutes ago which is quite a long time" the warrior answered, Serj thanked the warrior, and took off.

* * *

Li Mei had her bow drawn and an arrow readied as she quietly stalked around the corner, she had spotted a small team of enemy soldiers sneaking around the back and had followed them.

"This is going badly" one soldier spoke out "Curses Father and I did not plan for the Fire Nation to be involved, Blast it"

Li Mei pressed herself against the wall, the man who was speaking had a strangely familiar voice "Where have I heard that voice before" she whispered to herself.

"What are we going to do my lord"

"As much as we can our soldiers are being cut down as we speak, the fire nation army is still strong considering the war having only been five years ago, but what we can do is quietly pick off that Bastard who ruined our plans, uhh father should have had him taken out long ago but no he wanted to learn more about him and what do you have to say" He asked as he faced a heavily armored soldier.

"Serj is a resourceful prick we gotta be careful if we face him, I've known him for a while and he'll over come any problem he's faced with, I'm warning you don't face him one on one if you do your finished I did once and it didn't end well, he's probably trained a lot to so he's way stronger than he was before" the soldier answered with an accent Li Mei had never heard before.

The Heavily armed soldier began walking away "Where are you going" the familiar voice called out.

"I was told to give you info on Serj, I'm not ready to face him yet i was sent here to kill him but if I'm not trained properly i won't stand a chance, why do you think I have all this armor on for, I'll see you if you get bet back to base until then Later" The unusually accented man left.

"When we return" The familiar voice shouted

"I'm not so sure that will happen"

Li Mei took a began to sneak away but stopped in her tracks when she stepped on a large twig, it snapped loudly.

"We have be found quickly get her" The familiar voice ordered as he spotted Li Mei

"Well well if it isn't Li Mei, how have you been the past few years"

Li Mei inhaled sharply "Nawang"

* * *

Serj rushed to the armory, kicking the door open he called out for Li Mei "Where are you" he shouted

"SERJ!" Li Mei's scream echoed through the street

Jumping to the sound of his name Serj Turned around "Hang on Li Mei i'm coming" he shouted back as he rushed to where the scream came from, thinking about how he was going to help Li Mei he decided that he would attack from above, After finding a good spot he climbed up onto a roof and began running as he got closer he began slowing down as he heard someone speaking.

"Foolish girl do you really think he can hear you, but enough it seems Okina has betrayed father and I after all these years he has lied to us we will have to deal with him later"

Li Mei struggled as two soldiers held her firmly spitting on the man as he got closer "Get away from me Nawang"

Serj quickly searched the area

"Take her inside" Nawang ordered

"Shit" Serj mumbled as he crouched down to avoid detection

Luckily the soldier's lead Li Mei into the building Serj was hiding on looking around Serj found an open area in the roof and crawled over to it looking through he spotted Nawang and the other soldiers holding Li Mei.

"I should have done this years ago" Nawang hissed as he unsheathed his sword.

Seeing that their was no time to waste Serj pulled out his last two throwing Knives and threw them both hitting their marks the soldiers grip on Li Mei weakened which gave her the chance to dodge Nawang's attack "Look like he heard me" Li Mei taunted as she jumped back.

Serj dropped down from the roof "Take another step and I'll kill you" he growled menacingly Nawang turned around but was hit hard in the head by Serj the blow knocked him to the ground knocking him out.

Sensing that all was well Serj rushed over to Li Mei "Oh God did they hurt you" he cried as he began searching her for wounds

"Serj" she replied jumping on him and hugging him tightly "Thank the spirits, i was so scared"

"Was he the man responsible for your families death" he asked

Li Mei nodded "Yes, i was so scared Serj to see him again after all this time I just froze"

"Hush, it's ok I'm here now" Serj spoke warmly his voice soothing Li Mei's two lovers stood alone embracing each other.

Little did they know that Nawang began stirring looking around Nawang spotted Serj with his back facing him Nawang grinned as he felt his hand brush against his blade quietly he stood up holding his sword he rushed towards Serj "DIE!"

* * *

Azula rushed past several Kyoshi warriors followed closely by her friends

"hey Azula what's the rush" Tylee asked as she closed in

"Something's wrong i can feel it" Azula replied

"Feel what" Sokka asked

Suki frowned "Something bad?"

"Yes, Katara you might end up having to heal someone" Azula broke into a sprint "Hurry they should be near the armory"

"Who are we talking about?" Katara asked as she ran along side Sokka and Suki

"Serj and Li Mei something's wrong i can feel it"

Azula had a terrible feeling that something really bad was about to take place, worry and fear taking a firm grasp in her mind as she rushed towards the armory.

* * *

Li Mei looked up in shock "LOOK OUT" she screamed as she spun them both around.

Serj felt a sharp pain in his stomach, he opened his eyes only to see Li Mei wearing a smile but noticed pain in her eyes Li Mei slowly looked down Serj followed her gaze and noticed a bloodied sword sticking out of her stomach, Serj couldn't believe what just happened until he heard Nawang's laughter ringing in the back ground.

"No!" he screamed as Li Mei's body became limp as she collapsed in his arms "Li Mei!"

Serj quickly lowered Li Mei to the floor "No no no not like this Li Mei" he whispered as tears began rolling down his cheeks

"T...Ta...ke c...c..are of Qiao jie, Az...ula a...nd Aun...ty Yi-Min" she muttered

"No i won't not without you" Serj sobbed

"P...pr...omi..se me S...Serj, I've Wat...ched Azula s...she c...ca..res deeply f...or y...ou, S...he's l...ike" Li Mei suddenly inhales deeply "L...like a s...ist...er to M...e i...i want you to see her happy"

"No don't talk like that Li Mei you can see her with me i'll take you to her"

"I...i Love you" she whispered before breathing her last breath.

* * *

**A pretty dark chapter this one how will Serj react to loosing his love, what will happen to Nawang who was that mysterious heavily armored soldier and finally we see whats going on in Serj's world Mr Kenyon pointing out that spirits are involved and the different locations that they are set to travel to. All will be answered in future chapters **

**Reviews please :)  
**


	37. Changes and battle plans

**I've had this chapter written for ages and have been waiting for the right time to fit it in well here it is and and a double post WOOT :)**

**

* * *

37. Changes and Future plans**

"Li Mei, Li Mei…please don't die on me, you can't, you can't die" Serj began shaking her roughly; tears now pouring down his face "No…NO… NO…Li Mei…" He pulled her further into his chest hugging her as tight as he could "why"

Visions of them spending time together began replaying through his mind; he lowered Li Mei's body and laid her on the ground and let out a loud pain filled roar.

Serj's inhuman roar could be heard thought the entire building and outside on the street, Azula was the first to hear Serj "guy's something's not right I've never heard anyone scream like that before" The rest of the group nodded "Come on lets go"

Nawang laughed loudly pressing his sword against Serj's neck "How does it feel to have failed" He teased "your friends will suffer the same fate as you all your heads will fall your will fall first"

Slowly he brushed Li Mei's hair from her face "well at least your sword is to the point" he whispered menacingly as he slowly began to stand. He began shivering as his body began to cool down ice filling his vein's "Because of you I won't be able to hear her laugh" his voice becoming as cold as his blood, he looked up at Nawang with blood shot eyes and dry tears aligning his face "Because of you I won't hear her voice when she speaks" with unimaginable speed he unsheathed his sword hatred filling his heart and fuelling his blade "Because of you she will never know my true feelings towards her" Serj batted Nawang's sword away, the only thought going through his mind was his love for Li Mei, "BECAUSE OF YOU SHE IS DEAD!"

Blinded by pain and rage Serj attacked, he attacked with such speed and ferocity no normal human could comprehend the shear power behind each blow, he struck over and over again each blow stronger than the last, Nawang struggled to block Serj's onslaught let alone to keep himself standing, fear grasping at his heart as Serj's attacks only grew stronger.

His attacks grew wilder; anything or anyone in his path would have been cut down in an instant. Nawang shivered as he finally got a close look at Serj's face, his normal calm and cheerful character had quickly changed, his face twisted in an all - consuming anger; his nostrils flaring, his blood shot eyes flashing and closing into slits, his mouth quivering, throwing words that were incomprehensible which came spewing into existence, like a lost spirit releasing its pent up emotions into the darkness.

His hands griped the hilt of his sword tightly as he crouched forward to attack, daring Nawang to strike, Nawang's cruelty had torn his heart into fragments, and had removed all his expectations of 'happily ever after'.

Quickly and surely he released a fierce upward slash aimed for Nawang's head, Nawang managed to block but the force of the blow sent him flying from one side of the room to the other at what seemed like the speed of light. Nawang's body made contact with the opposite wall and he slid to the floor like a sack of moon peaches.

Without wasting a moment Serj rushed Nawang unleashing a devastating strike, Nawang blocked again but his sword was cut in half from the amount of force that was used, the next few seconds remaining in Nawang's life passed in slow motion as he watched Serj's blade inch closer and closer to his face.

Serj's eyes began focusing, he looked directly in front of where he was standing and saw blood splashed all over the wall he looked down to where he held his sword and noticed Nawang's headless body sitting before him. That's when realization struck him "LI MEI" he shouted dropping his sword, running to her side "No" he whimpered as he hugged her lifeless body.

Pulling her in close Serj buried his face into her hair "Li Mei you feel so cold, You have been taken away from me forever, Isn't there anything I can do, You were so full of life Now you don't even make a sound, I want to hear your voice Li Mei!"

The rest of the gang ran in noticing a bloodied Serj holding Li Mei close to his chest slowly rocking back and forth. "What happened" Katara asked rushing over to his side; he didn't reply he simply hugged Li Mei tighter.

"She's…She's…gone" he eventually whispered laying Li Mei back down "Heal what you can I want her to look flawless" Serj demanded.

Katara simply nodded and began healing.

Serj picked himself up and walked towards Nawang's Body, he picked up his sword again and began slashing viciously at the corpse, blood spraying everywhere all over the floor, the wall and himself. Sokka managed to knock the sword out from Serj's grasp but Serj ignored this and simply bent over punching Nawang over and over Screaming.

Suki almost burst into tears as she helplessly watched Serj fall deeper into despair "Please Serj You need to calm down you need to stop this" she cried, but her words fell upon deaf ears as Serj continuously punched, kicked and struck Nawang's corpse.

Azula couldn't stand watching Serj act out like this, the amount of raw pain and sorrow she sensed from him sent chills up her spine, ignoring her confused emotions she ran up to Serj and punched him solidly across the face sending him sliding across the floor ignoring the stares of the others she screamed at him "What's your deal, Serj" she marched over towards him "DO you think Li Mei would like how your acting right now, Do you want her to suffer in the spirit world as she watches you become more of a monster than this fool or Jangbu" she picked him up by the scruff of his shirt "Well DO YOU".

Serj kept quiet and looked away rage clearly shown all over his face "ANSWER ME" she screamed "DO YOU WANT LI MEI TO SUFFER WATCHING YOU DESTROY YOURSELF".

Azula's shouting snapped Serj out of his crazed frenzy, again she screamed "SNAP OUT OF IT AND ANSWER ME", Azula looked him straight in the eyes, all signs of life had been removed from them, replaced with a dark murderous glare.

"No" he replied coldly without the slightest hint of emotion. Azula dropped Serj onto the floor "So what are you going to do about it" she asked poking him in the chest roughly.

"I'll think of something" he growled.

Katara walked over to Serj "Come on we have to go"

"I don't understand if earth kingdom Nobles lived here the Earth King would have sent us help soldiers, healers there would have been fewer deaths" He stood up and walked over to Li Mei's body. "Li Mei and most of the Villagers would have lived; Ha…I used to think that all Noble families or government leaders could save anyone, no one would have had to die, but I was wrong, it's the other way around isn't it, This happened because of the Nobles, you've seen how monstrous they can be, that's what they really are corrupt savage monsters hungry for money and power, You know I used to wish I could be one, since I was a child for as long as I can remember I would have given anything to become a governmental figure or the son of a noble man, but it's because of them that this happens"

Katara looked at him "What are you talking about"

"Yeah, it would be better for the people if the corrupt ones were killed off" he continued completely ignoring Katara.

Katara grew worried "Serj I know what happened to Li Mei and the villagers' is tragic, I lost my mother to the war" she subconsciously raised her hand to touch her mother's necklace "but we all have to…"

"I know stop the Qǐméng Yi right" he shouted cutting g Katara off, he picked Li Mei up and began walking towards the exit "We need to go everybody's waiting" Serj's emotionless voice rang through the building.

Little did they realize Azula a heard everything Serj had said and knew something unpleasant was going to take place and she knew that she was the one who responsible for forcing Serj to think of something horrible, but what and will she ever learn about it.

Tylee who was in tears after hearing that one of her students and close friends had been killed noticed Serj walking towards. Sokka had already filled them in to what had happened "Serj?" She asked "Are you ok"

"Yes"

She looked unconvinced "You sure"

"I said yes" he growled

Tylee sighed and wiped away her tears, not believing a word he just said "well that's good". Tylee watched Serj walk outside the building and noticed his Aura begin to change drastically, his usual deep sea blue aura becoming engulfed by complete blackness. She had seen this to many times before when someone had lost a loved one the blackness symbolizing the person time of mourning and pain, but something else caught her eye, Serj's dark aura now releasing blood red wave's she gasped as she remembered what this Aura meant.

Azula had noticed Tylee's realization and confronted her "Ty what's wrong?"

Fear now shown all over her usual bubbly face "I've only ever see this once Zula, & it's something I had hoped never to see again"

Tylee explained the drastic chance in Serj's Aura "the darkness symbolizes the pain and loss that he has suffered but the blood red waves radiating from that darkness mean's that a lot of blood will be spilt soon either his own blood or the blood of others, either way something real bad is going to happen real soon"

"Ty a lot of blood has been spilt today from both sides" Azula reassured "I don't think anymore will be shed soon"

Tylee shook her head "No Zula your wrong just look at him his whole posture is wrong, his steps are heavy, his breathing labored and his aura" she began sobbing again "No trust me Zula a lot more blood is going to be spilt and Serj will be behind it all"

Azula was shocked by the severity in Tylee's voice, when it came to situations involving Aura's Tylee was the woman to go to she would just have to trust her words and keep a close eye on Serj "Ty we have to tell the others"

Serj soon passed Suki not even acknowledging her.

"I spoke with the remaining villagers, I told them since Nawang had been killed they would be safe for now so I told them to pack their things and move to Kyoshi" Suki called out.

Serj smiled evilly "Yeah they'll be really safe"

"Hmm"

"We'll return to Kyoshi with the remaining villagers and you guys can report what happened here to the earth king as soon as possible, are you ok with that Suki"

"Huh, um yeah I think so"

"Nobility pfft" he mumbled as he began walking towards the carriages.

"The battle's over we've won the remaining commanders and soldiers have been taken into custody, Xaio assumed that you would be going to Ba Sing Se so he prepared some carriages" Suki replied

Leaving the building Serj carried Li Mei's body to an unused carriage where he lay her down, soon he was joined by the others including Yi Min and baby Qaio Jie "Were off to Ba sing Se Xaio, take care of the village until we return"

Xaio nodded "Of course my friend, however some of the men refuse to leave, they want to start repairs as soon as possible".

Serj nodded good we'll try and send help as soon as possible, but for now I'm placing you in charge I don't know anyone else outside the group I can trust, do what you can to fix this place up" with that said Serj closed the door on the carriage.

* * *

Aang steered Appa "Hurry boy Hirachi needs us, and we need Katara" he shouted over the wind as he looked back as he checked up on Tylee, Lady Ursa had been Kind enough to come along and keep a closer watch on Toph ignoring Zuko warning.

"Were nearly there" Aang cried

Withing half an hour they reached the war torn Village all of them gasping in shock as they witnessed the damage from above, the fire nation blimps were still docked by the village the soldiers all helping clean up the derbies and helped with the rebuilding.

"What the hell happened here" Zuko cried as he looked over the battle field "There was no way anyone could of expected an attack this large, Aang we have to land quickly"

Aang nodded "Appa Yip Yip"

Releasing a loud but sorrow filled growl Appa made his decent landing directly in the village center.

"It's the Avatar" the remaining Kyoshi warriors cheered

Xaio walked up to Aang "Avatar Aang i'm afraid you just missed your friends they left for Ba Sing Se several hours ago, much has happened as you can see we have already started rebuilding but we need earth benders to help recreate the walls could you send some our way when you reach Ba Sing Se"

Aang shook his head "No need I'll do it, Zuko I'll help with the walls you find out everything from your troops"

"Alright but what about Toph"

"She'll be fine don't you worry Avatar Aang I will keep a close eye on her you just help the villagers" Ursa replied

"Alright we'll leave for Ba Sing Se tomorrow morning"

* * *

Several hours had passed until the carriage and its passengers reached the great walls of Ba Sing Se, most of which was spent in silence Azula had kept a watchful gaze over Serj noticing significant changes in the young mans actions and expressions. He was now cold and straightforward he no longer joked or smiled his expression never changed from when he had walked out of the building carrying Li Mei and his eyes no longer had that glistening shine, all light and life were now gone.

"Azula"

Azula looked up "Yes"

"If there was anyone Zuko could trust to rule in his stead besides Iroh who would it be" Serj asked

"Why"

"Just answer the question" he snapped

"His ex fiance Mai, you remember what i told you about her right" she replied

Serj nodded "Good" he replied as he searched Azula's memory finding out that Mai had moved to Ba sing Se with her family.

By the time they had reached their appointed apartment, the sun had fully set not saying a word Serj carried Li Mei and laid her on one on the beds tomorrow her funeral would take place and she will return to the earth. Yi Min had fallen asleep with Qaio Jie and was carried to her own room while the others remained seated in the living room, Serj was nowhere to be seen so the others assumed that he had locked himself with Li Mei and was mourning her.

In side the room Serj did just that he placed his hands on Li Mei's cheeks giving her one last kiss on her forehead before changing into his Chufen Dai uniform, tonight someone in the royal place was going to face severe punishment. Quietly he removed his travelers garb tossing it aside he then pulled on his dark robes and put them on he pulled out his Skull balaclava and masked his face with it, he equipped his weapons and lifted his hood so only the bottom half of his masked face could be seen finally he equipped his skeletal gauntlet. Now fully equipped as the Chufen Dai he opened the window leading outside the room and left for the Royal palace.

Bosco the Kings most trusted and beloved bear began growling ferociously "What's the matter boy" The king asked genuinely worried

"King KUEI" a dark angry voice suddenly rang through the throne room, frightening the king; Kuei began searching the room and out of the shadows appeared the Chufen Dai. "Do you know what I am?" the voice boomed

Nodding slowly Kuei swallowed hard "C…C…Chufen Dai" he stuttered, as it got closer

Serj slapped the King face hard splitting his lip "You have failed your country as king, you allow your advisers to plot and scheme behind your back you are unfit to rule these lands I am here to justify what you have failed to do and what you will now be doing."

"Y…you're here to dethrone me" Kuei gulped

"Not permanently, but I will open your eyes to some serious points of concern, call in all your advisers and royal guards men have them in this room within forty five minutes" With that said the Chufen Dai disappeared into the shadows.

"Guards round up every man and woman in the palace and have them assemble in this room now!" Kuei cried not wanting to anger the Chufen Dai further.

The Chufen Dai ran across the streets of Ba Sing Se like a living shadow, his destination a particular home, the home of the previous governor of Omashu, the home to a most trusted friend of the Fire Lord and Princess Azula, lady Mai. Reaching the home the shadow climbed quietly up the side and popped open one of the windows.

Climbing in he saw Lady Mai sitting in front of her mirror brushing her hair "Are you Lady Mai" a dark voice called out from behind.

Not even fazed by the surprising voice at such a late hour Mai turned and faced the trespasser "Maybe" she replied in her usual bored tone.

"I Have no time for pleasantries lady Mai" the shadow snapped "You have ten minutes to get ready and gather your things"

"Where are we going" she sighed

"You are going to become ruler of ba sing se for a while" the shadow replied "Dress appropriately"

"What" Mai shouted breaking her usual bored tone "Me ruler of Ba Sing Se"

"Yes now get ready all will be explained once we return to the palace"

Within ten minutes Mai was dressed and ready to go she had ignored the shadow request and dressed in her usual travel clothes just like when she used to travel with Azula and Tylee "Ready" she called out.

"Good let's go" Serj replied as he began climbing out the window

"Why don't you just use the front door?"

"You prefer fighting with stealth and speed do you not," the shadow questioned, Mai nodded "Then the best choice for an exit is through your window now lets hurry I have to gather the others, I have several men to condemn tonight"

King Kuei shivered in fear as he sat on his throne everyone one had been called into the throne room unaware of the true reason to why they were there.

Suddenly the throne room door burst open revealing seven people one of which was the Chufen Dai "These people are here to bear witness to the events that will occur tonight, respected warriors if you will please go stand where I have told you to"

Reluctantly the available gaang members walked towards Kuei sitting on the throne

"All servants, maids and doctors line up on the right hand side of the throne room" no one moved they had all heard about the Chufen Dai and were to scared to move a muscle "I said MOVE!" The requested members of the royal house moved to their designated area.

"Now the entire royal guard squadron proceed to the left" the royal guards' men complied instantly.

"And all the advisers in the center now"

With everyone in their places Serj turned and faced the King "Kuei under the authority which has been granted to me by the goddesses I here by denounce you from the throne for the ignorance and foolhardiness of your actions, your most trusted men have turned out to be the most corrupted of them all, you however are lucky Kuei I sentence you to live with King Bumi and learn his ways was of ruling his kingdom, but do not underestimate him he may seem like a senile old man but he is the most qualified ruler in the earth kingdom so you will live with him and learn his methods, have I made myself clear"

Kuei nodded "Please at least let me know for what I am being punished"

"Someone kept it secret from you most likely an adviser"

"Kept what from me"

"The attack on Hirachi, many of the villagers were massacred before these warriors managed to arrive two of which are now not here one was murdered and the other mourning his loss"

Azula couldn't help but turn her head as she heard those words she had sensed a great amount of emotion come from the Chufen Dai but why she thought the last time it had spoken in front of her it spoke with a determined tone one that demanded respect yet compassionate enough to protect others. But another question ran through her mind how did the Chufen Dai find out about the attack so quickly anyway and why was he so emotional about what had happened and how the hell did he know about Mai, unless Azula gasped of course it was him it had to be she had enough evidence now she only had to catch him red handed but how.

"This is the second attack the Qiméng yī has ordered the first on Kyoshi which I assume you knew nothing of either, for your ignorance you have failed your people and your Kingdom"

The Chufen Dai turned around and began scanning the advisers in front of him there were five in total all of them corrupt in some way he assumed. Stopping in front of the first Serj looked into his eyes "For stealing from the royal treasury you are punished" his voice boomed as he grabbed the man's hands cutting off the man's index finger and thumb on both hands. The man howled in pain "You give all that you have stolen to villagers of Hirachi or you will die" Everyone watched as the Chufen Dai revealed the crimes of each adviser and were horrified to learn of his methods.

Serj continued to the next gazing into his eyes "You speak I'll of your own king and reveal secrets to rebel factions you will be punished" Serj grabbed the man's head and forced him to the floor pulling out his knife "Your punishment will be never to speak again" Serj pulled out the man's tongue and removed it.

Wiping the blood from his knife he proceeded to the next adviser looking into his eyes "For the crimes of molesting and raping the king's concubines you shall be punished" Serj unsheathed his sword and rammed it into the man's genitalia. Every man in the room groaned as they watched this particular punishment take place.

The available gang members couldn't even attempt to stop the Chufen Dai with the fact that he had authority from the goddesses'

Continuing onto the fourth adviser Serj stopped and read the man's past taking more time than usual "You Quan have a pure heart and mind set, you are a true example of what nobility should be and for this I have no punishment please stand with king and respected warriors I wish to speak with you later".

Quan nodded and bowed "Yes Chufen Dai"

Serj had been waiting for this moment the very person who with held the information from the King Serj scanned the mans features and found what he was looking for there was a tattoo of an owl right underneath his chin just where the main artery in his neck is, looking into the man's eyes he watched as all the man's past crimes revealed themselves to him. "Sergeant Yu of the Qiméng yī" Everyone gasped at the sudden revelation "I am here before you to bring a just punishment for the crimes of mass murder, crimes against this world and many others you are to face a just punishment"

Yu was taken by surprise no one had know about his position except for Jangbu and Nawang "H..how do you know who I am let alone my rank" he asked in fear.

Serj raised his arm and grabbed Yu by the face his skeletal gauntlet slowly tearing its way through Yu's skin "Does it truly matter, you will face the worst punishment thus far, you are to be beaten severely and finally hung in front of the people of this kingdom and just so you know your master and the rest of his followers will join you in due time" Serj dropped Yu and began pummeling him with his gauntlet, blood splattered everywhere from each blow, everyone watched in horror as the Chufen Dai beat the man into a pulp, by the end Yu was unable to keep his eyes open his skull had been fractured, his lips severely torn his nose now pushed in, his ribs broken and his knees buckled.

"Punishment has yet to be served, Doctors heal what you can he will be hung three days from now" Serj turned and faced Kuei and the others "Those who commit foul and wicked deeds, unseen sins that are missed by others, shall be subjected in full to my judgment and all whom are guilty will be punished, heed my words as a warning for if you commit such deeds then you shall face my righteous judgment"

"You say you punish but who truly suffers, it's the innocent the, villagers the common folk" Azula cried

"I PUNISH THE GUILTY" Serj roared

"And as a result the innocent must suffer" she yelled fighting back

"My actions do not endanger the innocent. Tell me was it I who attacked the villages, was it I who took away the life of families and their happiness, The Chufen Dai's mission is to protect and avenge them. For the guilty there is no escape from my justice."

"But who's fault is it then" Suki asked

"Who indeed" Serj replied "For our struggle is not against flesh and blood but against the rulers, the powers conspiring against the world and it's peoples, The nobles the so called rulers of these lands from what I and my past lives have seen most of our targets have been highly ranked and highly respected nobles, they are to blame they are the cause of this suffering and they shall face my wrath. But do not get me wrong there are many nobles and rulers out there that are good and just, Lord Zuko, King Bumi, Chieftain Hakoda and many more follow these men and their examples for they are true examples of what a good ruler should and also don't forget Quan he too is pure of heart, but enough I require the royal soldiers now"

That proved it Azula now knew for sure that Serj was the Chufen Dai he recited a verse from what Serj had told her when they had first met also he had mentioned his new found hate towards corrupt nobility, what he had just said was proof of that, she had to think of something now to catch him out.

Turning his back on the others Serj walked towards the assembled soldiers and began searching them tapping a few on the shoulder after some time he was satisfied and walked back to the center of the room "Esteemed warriors step forward"

Listening to the Chufen Dai's orders they moved to stand beside him "those soldiers whom I have tapped step forward" twelve soldiers stepped forward "You have been deemed worthy by myself and the goddesses you twelve all have great potential in combat, military strategy and many more skills you have been chosen to become members of a new elite team of my creation Lady Suki, Lady Tylee, Lady Toph, Master Sokka, Master Katara and Princess Azula shall be your respected commanders until I appoint more, you shall be the foundation of this elite team the earth benders, later more shall join your ranks ranging from the water tribes and the fire nation, you Serve no one but the people I have appointed as your Commanders or myself, You will all be trained in various styles of combat, demolitions and science and many more skills to prepare you for any combat situation in any style of terrain, this is all you need to know for now until I have discussed what else is to be introduced"

The soldiers began speaking amounts themselves "Chufen Dai you honor us by choosing us to fight in your army but what shall we be called our new team needs a name" One soldier asked.

"You will be known as the UBS, the Universal Bending Service, you will be the men who take on any mission that cannot be accomplished by the ordinary militaries, you will all be the best of the best and protect this world you live in from great threats such as this one with the Qiméng yī, learn well, these people who I have appointed as your commanders they are highly skilled in combat and many other areas you will do well to learn everything they have to offer, but be warned any signs of betrayal will end in your deaths if you have any problems you report them to any of the commanders and they will take the necessary steps to aid you"

"Umm sorry to but in Mr Chufen Dai" Sokka called out waving his hand like a child in school "But where will our base of operations be"

"Hirachi" the Chufen dai replied "All our soldiers will be based in Hirachi, I plan to help rebuild hirachi using the soldiers as a front line of defense and also have them become permanent residents soon Hirachi will become a city with its own ruler and army so it will never face this kind of problem ever again"

Sokka rubbed his chin "Hmm good plan, does that mean more houses and farms will be built"

The Chufen Dai nodded "Yes but we will discuss this later. Now for my final act for the night you may all be wondering why Lady Mai is here, well I have appointed her as the new ruler of Ba Sing Se for now until Kuei returns from his sentence, She shall be in charge of everything in this city the politics, military everything Quan you will assist her as best you can"

"What your placing fire nation scum as our appointed leader?" one servant yelled.

"Yes if you have a problem with that then fill me in to why"

"She is the enemy have you forgotten about the hundred year war, and also a disgraced noble cast out by the fire lord"

"Oh and what of your advisers and so called nobility have they shown any sighs of proof that they are capable of ruling, and if I am not mistaken wasn't it Long Feng who handed Ba Sing Se over to the fire nation and was it not Fire Lord Zuko who then returned the Kingdom back to it's people and how dare you speak about the private matters of the Fire lord but don't you worry i shall deal with that lie soon enough"

The servant was about to speak once more when he was cut off "Or do you just care for the fact that now you actually have a qualified ruler and you will finally be caught stealing" The Servant shut up instantly "You'd do well to hold your tongue unless you wish to face the same as your previous advisers"

Serj turned to face the others "That is all for now, Kuei learn well or you will not have your throne returned to you as for the rest of you Until we meet again" he pulled out a small sphere and threw it to the ground causing a large cloud of smoke to surround him once the smoke cleared up he had vanished.

No one spoke or moved for a few moments allowing what had just taken place to process through their minds. Soon the silence was cut off when Mai walked towards Azula.

"Azula is that really you?"

Azula was taken aback she was not prepared to face Mai but considering the circumstances they had been reunited. Azula nodded shyly she had not seen Mai for some time and also Tylee for that matter, Azula soon found herself being hugged tightly by Mai.

Azula frowned "How can you forgive me so readily?" she asked fighting back the tears.

Tylee soon raced over and joined in on the Hug "Because we can silly" Tylee replied "We know you only wanted please your father, but we also knew how he was using you that's why we didn't say anything, forgive us Azula we knew what was happening but we kept our mouths shut"

"There's nothing to be sorry for, it was I who pushed you two away and it is I who should be sorry" Azula broke the hug and took a few steps back before she bowed "Please Mai and Tylee, please forgive me"

Tylee and Mai picked Azula up and hugged her again "Were so happy to have you back but you made a promise you need to tell me and Mai about how you got better" Tylee giggled excitedly and also about "You know who" she whispered causing Azula's frown to deepen.

Sokka and Suki both began addressing their new titles as commanders of the UBS "Men Sokka began just like you we have only found out about the Chufen Dai's plan for an army, and quite frankly I'm impressed who would have thought it a military group combining all the nations together"

"The Qiméng yī Babe" Suki replied

"Oh yeah" Sokka replied rubbing his head sheepishly, gaining a few laughs from the men "Anyways" he continued "The first few things that you will learn is how to fight like the Kyoshi warriors becoming very agile and also learn how to strike the bodies weak points, you will also learn how to use a variety of weapons from melee to ranged and when Toph returns you will learn more advanced earth bending that is all we can provide for now until our ranks grow but I assure you we will not fail when it comes to being the best, the Chufen Dai and the Goddesses have chosen us to protect this world from any threat so we will…no we must over come any challenge and rise victorious"

The soldiers cheered loudly in response to Sokka's speech and also a proud smile from Suki, Katara on the other had was healing those who had been punished buy the Chufen Dai the bleeding and pain had left each man except Sergeant Yu signs of their punishments however had remained.

Kuei was relieved to have not been punished further and was actually looking forward to learning how to rule his kingdom better he walked towards Mai "Lady Mai since I no longer have any power could you please arrange some sort of transport for me so I may depart for Omashu.

Mai nodded "Guards you heard the man help him with his requests and ensure he has a safe journey to Omashu"

Serj returned back to the apartment he entered quietly knowing full well that Yi Min was still asleep inside Serj removed his bloodied clothes and took a warm bath. After half an hour of removing blood and gore from his body and clothes Serj changed into a clean set of clothes and sat next to Li Mei soon falling into what he hoped a dreamless slumber.

* * *

**Pretty dark stuff R & R**


	38. Spirits Before a Funeral

Finally an update I'm Sorry Guys for taking this long to update please don't hurt me, I hope no one has lost interest in my story and well i hope i haven't disappointed anyone with these two new chapters thanks guys for being heaps patient.

**_

* * *

Since the beginning of time the Spirit world has existed, long before the world bore light or life ._**

_The elemental spirits Tui, La, __Da di, __Agni __and_ _Sun Wukong_ _or as we know them the Spirit of Water his partner the Moon Spirit, Earth, Fire and Air each as powerful as th_e _other no spirit was greater than the other all of them equal the perfect balance._

_Together they decided that a new world was to be created a mortal world one where a spirit would inhabit a mortal body live life and finally return to the Spirit world and so they formed a plan._

_ Soon great mountain ranges and wide open prairies were formed both as stubborn and hard headed as its creator, Vast oceans, winding rivers and large lakes were carved into the new landscape the water as fluid and diverting as the Spirit of water the Moon created a large glowing globe in the sky pushing the water allowing it to flow and lighting up the darkness of the night, the Spirit of fire Created the Sun to light the day and to symbolize the fiery passion that was him._

_The Spirit of Air saw what his brothers had created and decided that something that was carefree and peaceful something that could coexist with his brothers creations and thus he created the four winds._

_The Four Spirits were happy with what they had created however no matter how hard they tried they could not create a proper living creature the various creatures they had created from stone and Clay refused to move, upset and confused they consulted each other until Agni __Revealed __his idea Listening to their problem he spoke, Life must be breathed into these creatures for them to live and what better element to symbolize Life than Fire, releasing a large breath over the world Agni gave life to the Creatures turning the stone and clay to bone, flesh and blood, and so he spoke let these creatures be a symbol of all the elements water which flows through them, the earth which gives them structure and shape, the air in which they breath and the Fire which gives them life, the four spirits agreed with this and were pleased. _

_As the time passed the Spirits took refuge in the world they had created leaving their Spirit world until they deemed the world stable enough for life without them, The spirit of air lived in the currents of wind he had created, the Moon and Water spirit turned themselves into koi fish and lived in the oceans, the Spirit of earth Lived in the deepest valley it had created and the Spirit of Fire lived in the Sun._

_As the Time passed The spirit of Air realized that something was missing and so he called his brothers back to the Spirit world to discuss his new found idea, he had decided that they should create one final creature one that would take their place and look after the new world, the other spirits agreed to this and so they began working on creating the final creature._

_The creature began to take form two legs, two arms and hands, a nose and a mouth the creation was finally finished and they decided to name it Human, it was the Spirit of waters idea to give this being the power to control all the elements and been seen as a leader of the the others to come, the idea was accepted and they created more of the human's and so they divided the humans into four races each able to control their respected elements._

_The being that was given the power to control all the elements was given the term of Avatar and was the only mortal that could control the four elements and its spirit was the spirit of the new world they had created, the Great spirits decided that once the Avatar passed another would be born in the next race of human and thus the Avatar cycle was introduced Water, Earth, Fire and Air._

_For the final act the Spirits created a new spirit one that would hold responsibility over the safe travel of any spirit that's Mortal body had passed and so they created Uchen little did they know that this would be one of the greatest mistakes they would ever make._

* * *

**Spirits Before a Funeral**

Aang sighed as he wiped his brow Three days had passed since they had reached Hirachi, the past few day's had really tested the young avatar So much death and chaos, several of the deceased had been relocated and respectfully buried as ordered by Aang and Zuko even though they were the enemy they still deserved to be laid to rest, however many bodies still littered the areas surrounding. The Village Reconstruction was going well, many of the villagers had returned from Kyoshi along side the several fire nation builders who had decided to stay after the attack on Kyoshi united together.

Everyone pulled their weight and played a part in restoring hirachi, Aang looked around with a sence of pride in five short years he and Zuko had gained peace with the nations and the people worked together to maintain that peace. But there still was a great worry in the Avatars mind that was the well being of his Best friend and earth bending Master, Toph her condition had worsened, her leg still bared that sickening black ooze and she had not moved once since Aang had located Zuko and Ursa, but what really worried Aang was the unusuall paleness that had befallen Toph her Skin was lighter than usual almost a ghost white.

Zuko however had spent most of the two day's with his army generals and Yongshi the acting commander of Team Phalanx, he listened intently to his commanding officers as they each gave their own reports. The reports greatly upset Zuko not only because the Qimeng Yi were heartless enough to attack a defenceless village but also because the village had not received any aid from the Earth King.

"Zuko" Ursa called as she opened the door to his room "Come now child you mustn't keep your self holed up in this room come outside get some fresh air" Zuko rose from his seat his frown only deepening.

Ursa had done a wondrous job aiding any injured villager but her concern was now on Zuko this Attack had shaken him, which of course was to be expected but regardless it still had her worried about her son. "What have you learn't from your generals Zuko?" she asked knowing that he would have brought up the subject himself.

Zuko sighed "Well most of what I was told was to be expected however one thing did come to my attention"

"Which was?" Ursa asked

"Why did they ask the Fire Nation for help and not their own king Surely the Earth King would have sent soldiers and medics to help defend Hirachi"

"Perhaps it was kept from him, it seems the enemy is well funded and has powerful allies maybe they have an agent on the inside" Ursa replied.

"Mother that's, incredible i can't believe i missed that, but that means i must be on my guard as well they may have spies in my court room as well and possibly the water tribes council" Zuko replied slapping his forehead.

"Seek council from anyone who is willing to give it Zuko no matter what status they hold"

"I have to speak with Aang About this mother please excuse me" Zuko bowed deeply and turned away.

Aang held Toph's Hand "Monkey feathers what can i do?, what can i do to help...?" Aang's Thoughts were interrupted by knocking at the door "Come in" he cried, Zuko walked in holding a letter wearing a sad expression, "What, what's happened" Aang asked.

"Quite a bit, I just recieved a letter from Azula mentioning what has happened on their end and well it's not good" Zuko reopened the letter and began reading

_Brother Much has happened in your absence I'm Sure you and the Avatar know about the Attack on Hirachi By now the battle was won but at what cost, We lost several good Kyoshi warriors with many injured severely not only that but One of our own has been taken from Us Li Mei was killed, she gave her life to Save Serj, Obviously Serj is distraught by this and has locked himself in his room we all worry about him he hasn't left that room once we leave food outside for him but he hasn't touched it, not only this but we were visited by the Chufen Dai again he took us to the Earth Kings throne room he showed an anger so great it had everyone in the room trembling also by punishing the advisors in front of us and the Servants revealing the corruption that plagued the Kings Advisors amongst them was a high ranked member of the Qimeng yi __Sergeant __Yu his execution took place this morning in front of the entire city, not only this but the Chufen Dai also removed King Kuei from power as punishment for failing his people as a leader_, _he sent the King to live with King Bumi and learn his methods of ruling, you must be thinking who did he leave to rule Ba Sing Se in the Kings stead well you will be surprised he actually knew the whereabouts of Mai and appointed her as Regent until Kuei becomes a __satisfactory __ruler if not Mai will be crowned Queen of Ba Sing Se. We Plan on returning to Hirachi to give Li Mei a proper farewell but we haven't been able to reach Serj he keeps ignoring our calls. One last thing the crime rates in Ba Sing Se have been reduced dramatically it seems the Chufen Dai has played a major part in this the royal guards have yet to find any of the Chufen Dai's victims._

Aang was dumb founded "Not only do we have the Qimeng Yi to worry about but now the Chufen Dai decides to take its role more seriously"

"One of the things Azula mentioned was the reason i came to See you but it looks like it's been taken care of i just hope they got information out of This Sergeant Yu" Zuko replied Sitting on the Couch opposite to Aang "I Guess we have to wait for them to get through to Serj poor guys faced a lot in the past few months especially for someone who hasn't see this kind of Action before"

* * *

Under the Glowing Moon Serj returned from his prowl he had found quite a few criminals this night the Lower quarters would be safe for a while one of them being the most feared murderer in the city, the Butcher was now resting in pieces, Serj chuckled darkly at the Irony. Nearing the apartment where the Gaang were staying Serj softened his steps not wanting to wake the others. He quickly climbed through the window climbing back inside, Li Mei's body had been removed and placed in her casket which was fine he had allowed the others to take her body and prepare it for the funeral.

As he changed back he heard a knock on the door "Serj are you awake?" Azula's voice whispered,

He walked over to the door opening it "What is it?"

"The others and I uhh we wanted you to know that we leave for Hirachi tomorrow we thought it best to hold Li Mei's Funeral somewhere close to home" She replied a little hurt from his tone of voice.

"That's fine" he replied as he practically slammed the door leaving Azula alone and quite hurt.

"Meanie" Tylee whispered as she emerged from her room "I mean come on were all upset about Li Mei's death hell i can't even sleep because i keep thinking about a great friend that i lost" Tylee shivered as a cold wind blew through the corridor "burrr winters arrived early this year"

Azula sighed "Yes it has, Sorry for waking you Ty its best you returned to bed we leave early tomorrow"

Tylee Yawned quietly "Yeah ok, good night Zula" she replied as she crept back into her room.

Azula remained still for a few moments before returning to her the door behind her, Azula made her way to the desk near her bed pulling out a sheet of paper and a Quill she began writing

_The Swan Song..._

Azula was awoken by the shifting of paper from underneath her arms "Oh whats this" Suki's voice rang

"Hmm" Azula replied as he lifted her head from where it had been resting

Suki read what was on the paper and began sniffing loudly "Azula this is beautiful, A...amazing i didn't know you could write songs so well...Wait is this for"

"Serj's challenge, Yes" Azula replied leading Suki into the corridor "But its mainly for Li Mei and how much she meant to Serj and I"

Serj's door jerked open with out a word he stalked past the girls and made his way to Li Mei's casket "How's he doing I heard you managed to talk to him last night" Suki asked as she watched Serj disappear behind the corner.

"I honestly don't know, he may look fine but inside he's ready to explode" Azula decided not to mention Tylee's words about Serj's Aura "Come on I've kept us too long lets meet up with the others and make our way to the carriages"

The others were already waiting by the carriages Sokka was tending to the ostrich horses leaving the others to Talk quietly among themselves, Yi-Min sat quietly carrying a still sleeping Qiao jie, Serj however had climbed onto the back of the carriage sitting next to Li Mei eye's closed wearing a dark frown it seemed as if he was sleeping but this was not true he was secretly devising a plan something that would get him into the head quarters of the Qimeng Yi.

"Alright Lets get moving we'll get there by midday tomorrow" Sokka informed the gang

Slowly the others made their way into the carriage Suki climbed up and Sat next to Sokka she had never driven a carriage before and was hoping Sokka would give her lessons, the others quietly made their way into the back of the carriage huddling around Li Mei's casket leaving enough space so not to crowd Serj. "Lets go" Azula cried out before sitting down.

Azula could not take her eye's off Serj he had not opened his eye's once, his breathing pattern was irregular the bottom of his left eye kept twitching every few minutes. Finally taking her eye's off Serj Azula looked around to see what the others were doing, Katara was quietly talking to Yi-Min while cradling the baby but Tylee was tense, she was clenching onto her travelers garb with one hand her knuckles turning white from the pressure and was biting the nails of her other hand.

"Ty what's the matter" Azula whispered

"Serj's Aura...Zula I'm scared it's worse than before" Tylee replied in a voice so timid Azula could barely hear.

"What is it, what has changed?" Azula almost demanded

"Remember a few day's ago when I said that Serj's Aura had changed"

"Yes, you mentioned it becoming dark with blood red waves emitting from it" Azula answered

"It's completely changed, it's now completely blood red, there is no sign of any other colors, you see if he was sleeping I'd be able to see his usual aura in the middle of the red but nothing, he's not a sleep Zula he's awake and i think he's planning something, something bad... something real bad" Tylee whispered back.

As if on Que Serj's eye's shot open revealing his eye's which had lost their shine, his pupils now tainted a slight red looking towards the two whispering girls a crooked grin overlapped his frown. The girls gasped in fear the sight of his face was frightening no emotion just a crooked grin with eye's that looked as if they could stare into one's soul.

Katara turned to see what the fuss was about but it was too late Serj's features had quickly returned to the state they were in earlier "What's up" she asked confused.

Tylee began shivering "N...nothing...j...just cold"

Azula nodded blindly "he heard everything we just said Ty"

Tylee nodded "I know that, i have a feeling that, that grin was his way of saying you two were right and it's gonna be one hell raising plan"

Sokka pulled hard on the reigns bringing the carriage to a stop "This looks ok" he stated as he hopped off the carriage "Alright guys we'll rest up hear for a few hours to let the ostrich horses rest up, take the time to stretch your legs and stuff"

Slowly the rest of the team climbed out of the carriage Serj was the first out without a word he walked towards large tree where he sat down to wait. Half an hour passed when Serj got up again "I'll be back soon" he growled.

"Where you going?" Sokka asked

"To take a piss" Serj replied as he walked away

"well at least he said something" Katara sighed

As Serj finished his business a cold shiver ran down his spine, looking around he sensed an evil presence scanning the forest he noticed several shadows beginning to grow, unable to fully comprehend what was going on Serj slowly began walking back towards the carriage. That's when he heard the noise, the sound of hundreds of feet tapping across the forest floor, now fully alert Serj stood up ignoring the sudden stares that everyone began throwing at him.

Looking around Serj saw nothing until his eyes reached the carriage and Li Mei's coffin, what he saw horrified him a large centipede had its head poking inside the carriage, leaning over Li Mei's body its sickly white face grinning menacingly. All the noise's in the forest were soon drowned out by the sound of the creatures voice "Ahh what a marvels find the soul of a pure spirit and My what a beautiful face, ah ha what's this...hmm so you are the one he got close too my my two birds with one stone" the creature chuckled deeply.

Fear pushed aside Serj leapt from where he was standing "Get away from her monster" he shouted as he ran towards Li Mei's resting place but it was too late, Serj reached Li Mei and what he saw shocked him to his very core her body was a ghostly blue as her face, her beautiful face which would give him the most beautiful smiles was gone stolen, how this happened was unknown to Serj but what he did know was that the monster was responsible for it.

An unknown fury hit Serj those watching him began fearing for their safety fearing that Serj had fallen deeper into madness, no one moved or blinked watching as Serj unsheathed his sword "release her beast or I will remove her from you" Serj's hardened voice roared.

Koh turned around "Curse's it seems he has grown more powerful than i was told" Koh stood shocked "Something is different about this one could it be...No they could not have, he is just like the others" Koh smiled evilly

Azula ran over towards Serj followed by Suki and the others they stood in front of Serj thinking that he had lost it "Serj" Azula cried grabbing his arm "What's gotten into you". Blinded by rage again Serj violently shook his arm free from Azula's grasp knocking her over, completely ignoring the gasps and comments of everyone around him.

Koh grinned again turning his back and attempted to flee, noticing Koh's attempt to escape Serj charged towards the monster "YOU WILL NOT FLEE" Serj roared.

Everyone watched with widened eyes as Serj ran zigzagging in and out of trees at an incredible speed; the gaang began scurrying out of the way. Noticing that he couldn't reach the monster Serj leapt grabbing hold of a tree's branch lifting himself up he jumped from one branch to another, finally close enough Serj leapt from the final branch into the air.

Azula and the others watched as Serj's crazed form leap into the air as he screamed wildly fully expecting him to land face first on the ground, however they soon found him hovering ten or so feet off the floor, he had wrapped his legs around the invisible abomination and lifted his sword above his head "RELEASE HER" He demanded before plunging his sword into the creatures back. The others watched as Serj's body was violently thrown back landing hard sliding along the forest floor coming to a halt in front of a large tree.

Koh screeched in pain as he felt Serj's sword plunge deep into his back, growling fiercely Koh faced Serj who was now lying amongst leaves and branches "Gahh impossible he cannot be the one worthy of his spirit". Without hesitating Serj leapt back onto his feet and charged, Koh now weak from the wound along his back saw no reason to continue the fight and turned tail running straight into the shadows "Noooo" Serj cried as he leapt grabbing hold of the monster's leg.

Watching in awe from the invisible battle taking place the gaang watched as Serj leapt into the air again screaming this time it seemed as if he had grabbed hold of something before vanishing completely. Everyone gasped as Serj disappeared into thin air "Serj!" Azula shouted as she ran to where he last stood Searching frantically "Where did he go" she cried.

"Guys you probably what to see this" Sokka said as he pointed towards Li Mei.

Groaning in pain Serj slowly pushed himself onto his knees, his eyes still closed as his head throbbed in pain "Ugh where am I" he asked as his eyes began focusing.


	39. The Spirit World

**The Spirit World.**

Serj picked himself up as he looked around he was no longer next to the carriages or on the road which lead to Hirachi, he was in a strange forestry area, looking around he saw trees sprouting from the ground reaching up high into the sky, many roots sprouted out of the ground near the trees, he could also see large a mountain range in the distance.

Not fully understanding where he now was he pushed forward determined to find the monster that stole Li Mei's face, as he walked he noticed large creatures walking near him he saw a large fox like creature which was the size of a huge whale, if Serj wasn't on a rescue mission he would have been staring with wide eyes as the unusual forest revealed many surprises however he merely shrugged off the sense of amazement and progressed.

For what seemed an eternity Serj finally heard a strange noise "OHMMMMMM OHMMMMMM" heading towards the noise hefound himself ankle deep in water or what seemed to be water because it wasn't wet, continuing towards the noise he found himself looking at a large rock covered in overgrown roots and moss in the center of the roots was a small smoothly carved window and in the window sat a very human looking monkey sitting in lotus position.

"OHMMMMM OHMMMMM" the monkey repeated either completely ignoring Serj's presence or had no clue that Serj was standing before him.

Not in the mood for pleasantries Serj climbed up the side of the rock until he stood directly in front of the monkey "Hey Monkey" Serj yelled as he shook it.

The monkey released a loud cry of fear as it was violently shook by Serj "Ayiiii, what is it who's there" it demanded as it opened its eyes.

Slightly bent over Serj looked it in the face "good you're awake"

Frowning heavily the monkey closed its eyes again releasing a loud Ohm

"Hey I'm talking to you" Serj yelled forcing the monkey to open its eyes again

"Go away" it mumbled

"Tell me what I need to know and I will, tell me where I can find the creature that steals faces" Serj asked. The monkey saw a large glow fly flying around "Why don't you ask him" it said as it pointed towards the fly.

Finally losing his patience Serj unsheathed his knife pressing it against the monkey's neck "Do you think I'm stupid, to fall for a dumb trick like that" he growled "Now tell me what I need to know and I might just leave your head on your shoulders"

The monkey gulped as he finally realized the situation he was in the being in front of him was not the spirit of a mortal but an actual mortal in body and spirit, which meant the knife he was holding was very real. "Follow this river, when the river ends you will see large stepping stones which lead to a large hollowed out tree, in that tree you will find the creature you are looking for, but be warned that is no ordinary creature he is a spirit one of the oldest one's here in the spirit world and he is very powerful"

Serj laughed menacingly "He didn't seem that powerful when I rammed my Sword in his back, thanks for the info I guess I'll leave your head the way it is but next time be more courteous to someone new to the area hmm" The monkey nodded.

Serj leapt off the rock and began his search for the hollowed out tree "So I'm in the spirit world huh, I must have been brought here when I grabbed onto that twisted bug" he mumbled to himself.

Following the river Serj pushed on without the slightest sign of being fatigued, he waded through the spiritual water pushing himself to reach his goal. After some time he noticed that the river was now slanting upwards this confused him but he simply shook his head, he was in the spirit world now so nothing really made sense.

As he continued the low slant began getting higher and the water flowing faster, in the distance Serj noticed a large water fall but the water was not actually falling it was rising the water was actually climbing up the side of the mountain "So what we have water ups instead of waterfalls" he grumbled as he continued his hike. After a few hours Serj finally reached the mountain side, he was now out of the water standing next to the river because if had stayed in the water he would have been dragged up so he looked around the mountain side looking for a safe place to begin his climb.

After a few minutes of searching Serj found a suitable point to start climbing, reaching up he grabbed a solid piece of stone and began his long climb up, pulling himself up to the next holding point Serj looked down he was about fifteen meters up but he felt like he had been climbing for years looking around he couldn't find a suitable hold to pull himself up so he unsheathed his knife stabbing it into the mountain side satisfied that it was solid enough he slowly pulled himself up.

* * *

Aang sat by Toph reading, Zuko sat along the far side talking quietly with his mother until a pale blue light began emitting from Aang's direction.

"What's going on" Ursa cried as she watched Aang drop the book and shift into lotus position, Turning around to his mothers sudden discomfort Zuko noticed Aang's glowing tattoos.

"He's entered the spirit world mother it seems like his past lives' have something important to tell him" Zuko replied clearing some of the room to give Aang some space.

"Aang we must talk now" Roku's voiced as his spirit rose from the murky waters, Aang nodded and soon witnessed three other figures rise out of the water.

"Avatar Kyoshi, Avatar Yangchen and Avatar Kuruk what's going on" Aang bowed it had been quite a while since he last spoke to these three Avatars.

"Young Air bender" Yang Chen began "We have some disturbing news"

"It seems like your friend Serj had a run in with Koh and is now here in the Spirit world" Kyoshi added in a cold tone

Aang gulped, this was not good Serj knew nothing about Koh and the fact that if he showed any emotion at all Koh would steal his face "How, When?" Aang asked

"We don't know the full situation but apparently Koh traveled to the mortal realm and Serj managed to see him, Koh must have done something because the way the boy fought when facing Koh was nothing short of spectacular" Kuruk answered. "You should have seen him Aang he managed to hurt the bastard creature by plunging his sword into its armored back, after the attack Koh attempted to flee but the boy managed to grab hold of Koh thus being brought into the Spirit world".

Aang listened completely stoked the guy never stopped amazing him he managed to face Koh and send him running but why in the world would he try to face something like Koh...unless "Oh Spirits no" Aang cried at the sudden realization "Koh must have stolen someone's face and by the sounds of it, it must have been Li Mei's"

Roku nodded "That could be in fact the very reason Aang, but still he is here and he is headed straight for Koh's Lair"

Aang shook his head in disbelief "He's really going to fight Koh, but wait is he here as a spirit?"

The four past avatars shook their Heads "No he is here body, mind and spirit" Kyoshi answered

"That leaves him with the risk of never being able to leave the spirit world and then that would mean" Aang gasped.

"That he will become a lost soul and after that he will turn into a phantom" Yangchen informed

"Where is he now?" Aang asked

"He is climbing the mountain known as Spirits point he is taking this quest very seriously and is half way up the mountain already so we must hurry" Kuruk answered

"We?"

Roku nodded "Yes Aang Koh is very powerful, Serj would not stand a chance we must be there to help him, all the avatars have decided that Koh is far too dangerous to be left alive he must be killed"

Aang frowned "I will not accept this I refuse to take the life of man or spirit or animal"

"This time Aang it is not up to you to decide, all the avatars have come to a unanimous agreement that Koh must be stopped" Kyoshi continued

"Maybe if we tell him why he will understand" Kuruk suggested

Yangchen nodded "Aang when the Spirit world was in its beginnings Koh was created to be a vessel his original Name was Uchen, his task was to transport the souls of the deceased a few centuries went by and Uchen continued his eternal task transporting the souls, however during one particular transportation a lone Soul refused to leave his body it had not fully accepted that it had lost its mortal Life and thus wanted to return to the world, not knowing what to do Uchen left the Soul unhindered inside of him when this happened his body changed into what you see today a large centipede from then on Uchen renamed himself to Koh"

Yangchen took a moment to recollect her thoughts "Ah yes after his transformation Koh realized that he did not have to transport the Souls to the afterlife and began, telling lies deceiving the souls into thinking that he could return them back to the mortal world, a few centuries later the spirits began noticing Koh's hostility and also the change in his body because Koh had truly grown from absorbing all those souls, from the amount of souls he had absorbed he was able to gain the skill to steal someone's face and it looks like now he can travel to the mortal world and suck the very soul out of a living or a recently deceased creature"

Aang swallowed hard he had known Koh to be sinister but to rip someone's soul out of their body was just pure evil.

Yangchen continued "He has grown very powerful now due to the souls he has absorbed so we have taken it upon ourselves to destroy Koh in order to stop him and prevent something truly evil from happening"

"About damn time to" Kuruk scoffed, he had wanted Koh dead since he had stolen Ummi's face but was force to abandon his hunt due to the disapproval of the Avatars.

Aang turned towards Roku "I won't kill Koh but I will help with the fight but...Toph"

"We are aware of your friends condition Aang, you will find your answer once we reach Koh's Lair" Roku replied with a knowing frown "Whatever you do don't fall for Koh's tricks"

* * *

Azula and the others stood around the carriage horrified at what had befallen the young woman even in death she would not receive peace "What could have done this?" Azula asked as she turned away from Li Mei's colorless body.

Suki placed a hand on Azula's shoulder "Whatever it was, it defiantly wasn't human and since Serj was the only one who saw it I'm sure he went off to fight it"

Azula nodded, she had no idea what was wrong with her sure she saw Serj as a good friend but there was a sense of longing in her heart she wanted to know where he was, if he was safe. So many questions ran through her mind, but wait she thought why was she getting this worked up she couldn't possibly, no that would be to stupid Serj would never see her more than just a friend would he?

An elderly woman who was passing by heard the commotion slowly walked towards the group of young adults "I'm sorry to disturb you all, but I think I may know what that young man saw". The gaang stopped their bickering and listened to what the old woman had to say.

"I believe the culprit was a spirit, we used to hear old tales which were passed from generation to generation about the spirit that could steal your face, they were told to children or young adults who would misbehave that if they didn't stop the face stealer would visit them and remove their face's as punishment however they were only wives tales none of us had truly believed that they were true"

Katara nodded"I think I know of the spirit you are talking about, Aang mentioned it once to me when he told me how he had learn't about the mortal form's of Tui and La, he said that he visited an ancient spirit and that he had to keep any emotion from showing otherwise his face would be removed I think he said the spirits name was Koh"

"So what does that mean? Does it mean that Serj was dragged into the Spirit world in an attempt to stop Koh from stealing Li Mei's face" Sokka asked memories of his time in the spirit world flashing before his eyes.

"It could be" Suki replied

"But how I only thought spirits were only allowed into the Spirit world" Katara questioned

"Not necessarily" Azula explained "Uncle once traveled to the spirit world body and all"

Sokka nodded "Yeah just like me and the other men when Hei Bai carried us off" Sokka slapped one hand into the other "That's it our bodies were taken to the spirit world because a spirit took us there, Azula you said that Serj grabbed onto something when he dived into the air right"

Azula nodded "Yes he grabbed onto something but whatever it was I could not see it"

"He must have grabbed on to the spirit just as it returned to the spirit world" Sokka replied

Everyone nodded "If he's in the spirit world how is he going to get out?" Azula cried

Sokka shrugged "No idea, I was let out of the spirit world because Hei Bai released me"

"So that means that only a spirit can allow Serj to return?" Suki contemplated "We'll let's just pray that he makes it out safely"

Katara cleared he throat "Umm have you guys forgotten about Aang he can enter the spirit world so when he gets back I'm sure he'll go after Serj"

Azula sighed Katara was right Aang could bring Serj back so all she had to do was wait, but who said that waiting was easy because Azula soon began to worry, what if Serj is attacked, or what if Aang comes back to late, Azula began stressing she never felt this way before about anyone so why was she acting this way.

"But the real question is how did he see the spirit if he has never been to the Spirit world before?, only a man who has been to the spirit world can see spirits in the mortal realm" the old woman questioned.

"If that was true i would have seen it too" Sokka replied.

The old woman smiled slightly "Well then it must mean there is something special about this friend of yours"

The gaang nodded miss judging the woman's words "Well right now there's only one thing we can do and that's continue our trip to Hirachi when Aang brings Serj back it'll be there" Sokka suggested.

The others agreed and quickly climbed onto the carriage.

* * *

Serj found himself stuck there was no way he could continue the ledge was just too far for him to reach "Damn it" he yelled. Calming himself down he looked for an alternate route looking around he saw a large root hanging from the side of the cliff it however was just out of his reach so he came to the conclusion that he had to jump for it. Taking in a couple of deep breaths, now was not the time to be fearful, pushing all his thoughts away except for saving Li Mei he jumped.

He had to stay as close as possible to the side of the cliff otherwise he would just fall to his untimely death as he jumped his body began scraping along the cliff ignoring the pain he focused solely on the root that he hoped to grab hold of, timing it down to the last second Serj stretched his arms, his hands coming in to contact with the root which he instantly grabbed hold of. Swinging in mid air Serj held on for dear life as the swinging root slowed down Serj released the breath he was holding "AHAHAHA" Serj laughed at his triumph He slowly began pulling himself the rest of the way up.

He was only half way up the mountain but he now could careless the root reached all the way up to the top, this meant his climb would be easier. Half an hour passed and Serj began to regret thinking the root would make the climb easier, it in truth had not he could feel the muscles in his arms burning as he slowly pulled himself up cursing he forced himself to ignore the burning sensation and continue he couldn't afford to fall.

Running hard Aang and the other Avatars quickly reached the mountain side looking up Aang spotted Serj "There he is see that little dot he's already climbed three quarters of the way"

Kuruk smiled "That kid sure has stamina"

"But the brains of a moron" Kyoshi added "He didn't even bother to look for the stairs"

"Come now Kyoshi you are being too hard on him, remember this is his first time in the spirit world and don't forget he is also from another world" Yangchen scolded.

The five avatars rushed towards the stairs making their way up to the top, within a few short minutes they had reached the top "We have to look for Serj" Aang called out as he began searching the edge of the cliff.

Aang spotted Serj slowly making his way up a tree root "Found him" Aang yelled as he began pulling on the root, seeing Aang's actions the remaining Avatars ran alongside to help.

Serj pulled himself up again "Just how high is this damn thing" he yelled, "what?" he cried as he felt the root being pulled up looking up Serj noticed the top of the mountain he was close and by the looks of things something was pulling him up "Makes it easier to get up" he growled as he allowed himself to be pulled up.

Within minutes Serj found himself at the top grabbing the ledge with his hands he pulled himself up, panting hard he placed his hands on his knees giving himself a moment to breath. When he had finally caught his breath he looked up. He saw the realm of the Face Stealer, there on a large isle stood a gigantic, twisted tree, the land surrounding his lair barren, dark and scarcely inhabited, except for the spirits faceless victims and the gargantuan creature itself. Renewed with a fierce determination Serj headed towards the large stepping stones "Hey Serj wait up" a familiar voice called out. Turning around he noticed a pale blue Aang being followed by four other pale beings one he instantly recognized as Avatar Roku.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Serj's cold voice growled

Aang stopped in his tracks something was not right something had happened the was no sign of Serj's usual cheerful appearance it had been taken over by what seemed like the face of a hardened killer "What's going on" Aang questioned as Serj.

Serj turned around and continued walking "I'm going to kill the giant Centipede" his voice becoming darker than Aang had ever heard, something was defiantly wrong but right now Aang focused on the mission.

"Were here to help" Aang cried out catching up to Serj

"Just stay out of my way" he replied pushing Aang to the side, before coming to a stop, he quickly turned around facing the five avatars bowing "Thank you for your assistance"

Kyoshi frowned it was obvious the boy was not thankful this angered her, Yangchen placed a hand on Kyoshi's shoulder "easy friend, look into his eyes something horrible must have happened the boy's energies are all twisted, we must not anger him further"

Serj climbed the first of the rocks and jumped across "Hey Kid wait up" Kuruk yelled as he leapt to Serj's side "We want to help, Koh took the face of my wife and I have been waiting centuries to punish him" Turning around Serj faced Kuruk "If he survives our fight you can take him other than that don't interfere or I will strike you down as well". Kuruk was shocked amount of venom on each word the boy spoke was incredible such anger such passion but there was no sign of hate this surprised Kuruk greatly, if the boy wasn't fighting for revenge then what was he really fighting for, "Hey Kid be careful any sign of emotion and Koh will steal your face as well"

Serj Pulled out a strange mask from his pocket "I Know" he replied as he pulled on his Skull mask covering everything except his eyes, before making his way to the hollowed out tree Leaving Kuruk lost for words.

"Hey Kid if your not fighting for revenge what are you fighting for" Kuruk asked

"Punishment" he roared "Koh come out and face me, prepare to face judgment".

* * *

Phew finally two new chapters well i guess it can count as a Christmas present... Please review


	40. Koh's Lair: Part 1

**So I'm Back, hopefully i haven't lost my touch and have kept my writing standards. Anyways, i'm on holidays now for 6 months which yep you guessed it gives me time to write but because it's been a while since i last updated i dunno if i've lost my touch so if you notice anything odd or something that i might of missed please let me know in you reviews. Anyways you've waited long enough.**

**Also a quick thanks to Sam the Man, Screamindivr145 and the unnamed anonymous reviewer thanks heaps for your reviews while i was away. **

* * *

**Chapter 40 Koh's Lair: Test One: Pain's of love**

The spirits of both past and present Avatars watched as Serj slowly marched towards the giant hollowed out tree, Kuruk stood in a daze something about the boy felt familiar not the boy himself but his spirit he couldn't place his finger on what it was but the familiarity was there.

* * *

Her eye's shot open "ugh... Where am I" she mumbled as always she woke up to complete darkness "hello!" Toph cried out, A few moments passed and no response was given. Her eye's widened in shock as realization struck her she stomped on the ground but nothing not one vibration could be felt she was now truly blind.

"Figured it out have you Child" a sinister voice echoed from the darkness "you are in the spirit world your bending abilities will not work here" the voice began laughing "Don't worry I'll be back to play with you later, but there is something I must address before I can begin playing, until then enjoy the company of my subordinates" the voice broke into another fit of laughter.

The voice's laughter died of in the distance Toph shivered she was scared, she couldn't see she closed her eyes and tried to earth bend but nothing, she was in some foreign place with no means of defending herself "Don't worry pretty lady we'll take good care of ya" rang another voice.

On instinct Toph spun around eyes agape, she gasped in shock as several flames burst to life she couldn't describe it, she didn't know what fire looked like what light looked like yet she actually could see not through her bending but through her eye's she backed away as the owner of the voice moved in closer "Ah scared ya did I, well I guess anyone would be if they saw someone without a face".

* * *

Aang's ears caught the muffled sound of screaming his gaze shifting from Serj to the hollowed tree.

"Koh You Bastard!" Serj roared "Aang get into that tree now" he shouted, "That scream did you hear it" Serj barked

"Yeah" Aang replied

"That scream was Toph Aang, Koh's got her as well you better move your ass now or else"

Aang stood still his face showing no emotion he turned to Roku "Why didn't you tell me" Aang demanded "You knew all along so why Roku, Why didn't you tell me"

Roku frowned "If i had told you what would you have done, you would have rushed in without thought, you must tread carefully Aang this is Koh were talking about"

Aang sighed "Your right Roku, I'm sorry i let my feelings get in the way of my judgement, but it's ok While Serj deal's with Koh I'll deal with whatever's inside that dead tree" Aang face Serj again "Serj you got to draw Koh away from the tree i can't get in unless you have his attention"

Serj grabbed his dagger firmly "Oh i'll make sure i have his attention" he growled

The ground underneath Serj's feet began to rumble the sound of hundreds of feet tapping just like last time however this time they moved faster. Like a rocket Koh shot out of the tree's base bashing head first into Serj, The momentom of the blow pushing Serj back several feet. Serj slid to a hault his dagger absorbing most of the blow "You done well to block that attack boy" Koh spat

Serj dusted himself off "Please like I didn't suspect you'd attack like that, how do you think other bugs come out of their holes, they rush out"

Koh cackled loudly "So the boy has quite a mouth on him, amusing"

Taking the chance Serj rushed in towards Koh Slicing one of his legs off "So you do bleed" Serj's voice rang meancingly.

Koh Shreaked in pain before attacking, Serj calmly watched as several of Koh's legs aimed to peirce him moved closer, he jumped back a large cloud of dust and sand exploding in front of him "You missed" Serj growled as he cut off another of Koh's leg's.

Without warning Koh lashed out at Serj hitting him square across the chest, Serj staggred back wards as he felt the sharp sting of his wound, he placed his hand against his chest and examined it he was lucky if he hadn't arched his back the scratch he sustained could have been fatal. Koh rushed in again this time using his front two legs as blades he swung and slashed at Serj each attack narrowly missing its mark, Serj just kept backing up slowly leading Koh away from the tree.

"Stop moving insect" Koh demanded in frustration

"Says the worm with legs" Serj countered as he dodged another attack.

Aang watched as Serj lured Koh further from the entrance "just a little further...Now" he cried as he broke into a sprint, he rushed towards the tree taking one last look to thank Serj but something else caught his eye, yes he had seen Serj don a mask but he didn't expect to see that mask Aang shook his head he'll worry about that later right now he had to get to Toph.

Serj watched as Aang disappeared into the tree, his attention now returning to the monstrous bug in front of him

"Foolish" koh spat as he charged "do you think I had forgotten about the young Avatar, Hmm"

Serj Deflected "Like i care what you think, I didn't want him in the way. He's too soft you see i want to Kill you not defeat you and hope you'll be a better spirit, I want you gone...**I want you dead**"

"Such acts of Vengeance from the Chufen Dai" Koh teased "It Seem's i was wrong before you are nothing but a failure unworthy the goddesses chose wisely once again"

Serj stopped "What did you say?"

Koh cackled loudly "You don't get to ask questions boy, the unworthy have no right to question."

"Forget it, I won't ask, I'll make you tell" with that said Serj charged towards the foul insect Slashing at koh's body, his dagger hitting it's mark however it mearly bounced off "tch" Serj spat jumping back barely avoiding Koh's counter attack. His dagger was not long enough it barely scratched Koh's armored body.

"It seem's you are at a disadvantage" Koh whispered as he coiled his long body around Serj

Serj waited a few moments as he allowed Koh to close in, "Please" Serj sighed as he spun in a 360 degree motion his dagger cutting through Several of Koh's legs

Koh shrieked in pain, hissing loudly as his body broke in to a fit

"I thought you were an all knowing spirit, it looks like your all talk" he mocked as he jumped over koh's now twisted body. Serj landed close to Koh's raising his dagger he plunged it deep into Koh's chest pushing it all the way in and pulling it out quickly but nothing no blood. Just how thick was Koh's armor he thought.

* * *

Aang wandered through the darkness this being his second time entering the accursed place, looking around he recognized a few things from his last visit some roots and stones, he felt proud of himself not many people could remember things like that. But something stopped him there was a dim light which illuminated the cave Aang quietly thanked the light's source or he would have walked straight into the back wall of the cave.

Aang looked around surely there was another route to take the cave had to be bigger than this however something began scratching it's way into his mind at first it was a mere thought so he ignored it as he searched for another entrance. But soon the thought became a feeling of longing again he pushed it aside now was not the time to worry about past issues, but the more he fought it the worse it became until an image of Katara appeared beside him.

Aang jumped"K..Katara?"

The image of Katara was a younger version of her as Aang tried to determine her age his surroundings began to change. Soon he found himself viewing a familiar memory.

* * *

_"Aang, look!" Katara called out pointing_

_Aang turned to face what Katara was pointing to it was a huge, round stone door ahead of them. They run to it. "We found the exit!"_

_They both begin to strain with effort trying to push the door open. As Appa lumbers forward and begins to grunt and breath heavily. Aang and Katara turned quickly to see Appa pawing the ground and snorting. They look at each other in alarm, realizing Appa's intentions. They yelp out in union as they jump out of Appa's way just as their giant friend charged towards the door and forcing it open. From behind the stone door cracks of light shone around the doors frame as it opened. Aang and Katara enter and move deeper into the chamber._

_"This isn't the exit." Katara whispered_

_"No… it's a tomb...It must be the two lovers from the legend. That's who's buried here."he replied _

_Katara held her torch up to the side of the dais. A series of paintings and writing adorned the sides "These pictures tell their story." She began as she read the story_

_"They met on top of the mountain that divided their two villages, The villages were enemies so they could not be together, But their love was strong and they found a way, The two lovers learned earth bending from the badger moles. They became the first earthbenders, They built elaborate tunnels so they could meet secretly. Anyone who tried to follow them would be lost forever in the labyrinth, but one day the man didn't come, He died in the war between their two villages. Devastated, the woman unleashed a terrible display of her earth bending power. She could have destroyed them all, But instead she declared the war over. Both villages helped her build a new city where they would live together in peace._ _The woman's name was Oma and the man's name was Shu. The great city was named Omashu as a monument to their love."_

_Katara raises her torch allowing them both see a statue of the two lovers kissing, a plaque with writing between them. "Love is brightest in the dark." _

* * *

Aang shock his head he remembered the next part where the light of the torch slowly died out as they moved into kiss, the kiss was short a simple peck katara had pulled out almost instantly as the lights from the crystal began glowing. Aang sighed as he realized it Katara's idea wasn't one out of love for Aang himself but just an act of love to see if it would work. An unexplainable pain hit Aang, he was young and foolish thinking that this one kiss meant everything but now he knew that it was nothing a mere test of sorts. He then remembered his Kiss with Toph the softness of her lips pressed against his the way their tongues danced as they came into contact it was a far better experience than his kiss with Katara.

But deep in his mind he thought of the other kiss with Katara while they were in Ba Sing Se, that kiss had been shared as if a future between He and Katara could have been possible.

Something shot into his mind breaking his thoughts "Love is brightest in the Dark" his words rang throughout the cavern, "I got it" Aang cheered as he ran over to the source of the light he grabbed a large clump of dirt and covered the hole blocking the light brining absolute darkness to the cavern. Aang searched the darkness and found what he was looking for, small cracks of light now could be seen in the wall "Alright" Aang cheered as he walked over towards the small cracks of light.

The only thing left now was to break down the wall.

* * *

Koh swiped at Serj narrowly missing him, Serj cringed in pain as he dodged he was now bleeding thanks to a cheep shot from Koh the large beast had lashed his body as a whip the blow launching Serj head first into a small tree the impact splitting the side of his head luckily the blood was not flowing into his eyes but still he was a bit disoriented from the blow.

"how does it feel boy to Know that your loved one is in my hands" Koh mocked darkly

Serj growled menacingly Koh's remark had hit a nerve "You son of a bitch" he cursed

Koh grinned "Oh how it sickens me to hear her cries of help, Please let me go, Serj save me, Help me please Serj help" he mocked imitating Li Mei's cries.

Serj roared in fury "I'm going to rip that mask off your face and keep it as a trophy" venom dripping from each word. Serj swung wildly his movements rigid and stiff, his attacks aimless all he wanted was Koh, dead.

Koh grinned "how does it feel to know that it was you who delivered your precious woman into my grasp, how does it feel to know that it was you who brought forth her demise"

* * *

_Suddenly Serj found himself back in the room he watched as a shadow of himself drop down from the roof "Take another step and I'll kill you" his shadow growled menacingly Nawang turned around but was hit hard blow knocking him to the ground knocking him out. Serj watched as the memory replayed through his mind, he left his back exposed he watched as Li Mei's eye's widened as she watched Nawang move in for the kill._

_"look out" Li Mei's voice rang out as she spun Serj out of the way, before taking Nawangs sword to her back_

* * *

Koh's words rocked Serj's very soul the corrupt spirit was right he was responsible.

Serj screamed in a rage as he fought back tears this was the second time he had lost some one who was close and it was because he was weak and careless.

"Why Serj, Why did you let this happen why did you let me die?"

Serj froze "Li Mei" he stuttered

From behind Koh emerged Li Mei she wore a tattered white dress which was soiled from blood and dirt "Why Serj". Her voice pierced his very mind his heart ached from the amount of pain in her voice, Serj's lips trembled as he fought his tears. Li Mei slowly walked towards him her feet scared and bloody her wound bleeding as she slowly moved towards Serj.

Serj let his dropped his guard as he watched Li Mei stumble her way towards him at one point she nearly tripped which caused him to jerk forwards to catch her but before he could even lay a finger on her she spun out of the way clawing at him, her nails tore through Serj's skin leaving three deep scratches on his neck.

Koh cackled loudly as he watched the reunion fall into tragedy

Cupping his neck Serj lowered his head "I understand" he whispered as Li Mei became more hostile

"It should have been you" She shrieked "it was your fault"

Each comment hit Serj hard she was right, he was the one that should have died, it was his fault for not finishing Nawang off straight away, it was his carelessness that granted Nawang the opportunity to strike.

Li Mei lashed out at Serj, a powerful punch which forced him to the ground, he was shocked she was never this powerful in the beginning "may be its because of the anger she has against" me he tought as She kicked him. Serj grunted in pain as he felt some of his ribs crack "Your life as payment" She growled as she picked him up off the ground only to Knee him, Serj coughed out blood what ever ribs she had cracked before were now broken.

"That's enough my pet" Koh Called out

Li Mei's released her grip on Serj, Koh quickly slithered over to Serj "Pathetic Look how weak a human soul is when the right stings have been pulled" Koh mocked taking it upon himself to strike.

* * *

With a loud grunt Aang pushed down the wall and found himself standing in a wide open cavern it was massive there were several cracks of light breaking in from the surface giving the large space enough light to see the far side but what he saw frightened him more than facing the Fire Lord a room of faceless people grouped together in the center, they seemed to be guarding something no some one.

"You Better stay the hell away from me you faceless freak"

"Toph!" Aang cried.

Aang rushed in towards Toph pushing past the large group he found Toph lying on the ground, a faceless body leering over her, Consumed by anger Aang punched the spirit forcing him back "Back off" Aang's voice becoming dark as he defended his friend.

Toph Couldn't believe what she had seen if Aang hadn't of spoken she would have never known it was him, "Aang" She cried as he helped her up

"You ok" he asked as he looked into her eye's "Hey your eye's, they're"

"I can see you." Toph replied in a very low voice, a strong feeling in her chest told her that if she were in the real world, it would be exploding. " I can see you" then she extended her hands, and started touching his face. She couldn't stop looking at him or touching for that matter. "Look at you, you have the face of a trickster! And your tattoos! Holy spirits, so freaky looking, I totally love them. And those ears, they're huge and your eyes! Those eyes their smoking, Oh, but look at you, blushing in the Spirit World and everything.

A lone spirit walked towards the two friends "Well, well if it isn't the Avatar" a familiar voice spoke out interrupting Aang and Toph's little reunion.

Aang turned "Zhao"

* * *

**Well how was it do i still have it. And i know it's a bit short so for that im sorry.**


	41. Koh's Lair: Part 2

**Chapter 41 Koh's lair: Part 2 Fear's from the past**

Aang couldn't believe what he was seeing standing right in front of him was an enemy from the past an enemy that had once captured him and had almost ended the war in the firelords favour. But something was different about him he stood in front of Aang his fire navy armor rusted and cracked his hair caked over his face, his beared messy and dirty.

"Zhao" Aang chocked speaking the former admirals name had not lost its horrid taste.

"So the great Avatar master of all elements has come to save his precious friend" Zhao replied

"How are you here? What's going on?" Aang searched his memories for an explanation; he remembered Yan Chen's words mentioning Koh's ability to absorb souls. "So you got absorbed by Koh?"

Toph wasn't good with neither names nor faces so she had a hard time remembering who this guy was, she wasn't with the Gaang at that time and was quietly glad a blind earth bender in the middle of some giant iceberg wasn't something she would call fun times. She finally remembered Sokka mentioning something about the battle of the north _Admiral Zhao big side burns bigger temper._

Zhao growled "It wasn't like I had a choice oh great and peaceful avatar you and your accursed Koi fish dragged me into the depths of the ocean, Koh appeared to me just before I lost conscious and offered me a deal"

"_This is it" Zhao thought "the great admiral Zhao the Moon slayer is about to meet his end defeated by a twelve year old boy and the spirit of the ocean instead of a fierce battle of fire and steel I 'am to be dragged into the oceans depths" _

_As Zhao's eyes began to close a blur moved closer towards him "what have we here" the blur spoke almost as if it spoke directly into his mind "a mortal who has lost his battle with the avatar"_

_Zhao managed a small nod "Fear not, I have come to you seeking your skills in leadership, for you see I am Koh you may know me as the face stealer and I have a proposition for you, I have a collection of spirits within me but what I do not have is a strong spirit to lead them for my cause. So I offer you this your life will be spared and your face yours to keep in return you will lead my horde of spirits a have them ready to face the avatars of the past"_

"Now how could I say no to that" Zhao chuckled "I am the leader of an army of countless souls, all because of you young Avatar"

"You Lie" Aang shouted

Toph heard the pain in Aang's voice, it was meant to be kept from him, the rest of the Gaang including her weren't supposed to mention the death count from the siege Katara and Sokka had told her about the battle and how Aang merged withthe the spirit of the ocean to become some big fish monster that pretty much wiped everything that was an enemy out. But seriously who wouldn't want power like that.

"Oh but I'm not you see" Zhao continued, "behind me are the souls that Koh redeemed most of them are from the soldiers you killed during the siege on the north pole, what you never thought that you were responsible of their deaths, that you weren't the one to blame"

"No stop" Aang cried almost pleading

"Stop what Avatar, stop revealing the truth the fact that you were the reason for hundreds of deaths the so called pacifist Avatar responsible for countless deaths, ah but I should be thanking you for you see your merciless acts have given me the opportunity to control an army of invulnerable soldiers, sure we have no bending but we still retain all the military skills and techniques that were taught to us that alongside the fact that we never age, never tire and never sleep" Zhao laughed loudly as Aang cowered.

Not knowing what to do or say Toph stood firmly by Aang's side, just like she would when Aang faced any other hardships.

Aang felt sick it was true he was responsible for all their deaths "No I am not" Aang cried out I was not myself, I...I.. my body and mind taken over by the spirit of the ocean"

"Avoid it all you want young avatar but the fact remains that you are to blame for our deaths, men" Zhao raised his hand the spirits behind him began changing and shifting soon behind Zhao stood an army of faceless fire nation soldiers where their eyes should have been were only flames, the flames of revenge.

"Weapons' ready" Zhao shouted, almost instantly weapons of all sorts and shapes began to appear each on different to the other all resembling the soldier's emotions towards Aang.

Toph was the first to Act she dropped into a stance that was unfamiliar to Aang.

* * *

Sokka watched as the girls try to calm Azula down it had been almost four hours since Serj disappeared into the spirit world, this was a dire situation and he felt helpless the only thing that he could do was throw the hilt of the earth hammer up and then catch it again something to pass the time.

He had been doing it for at least an hour now and had gotten used to the pattern until he threw it up one more time he waited as usual for it to come back but it didn't, he covered his head comically in an attempt to evade the falling hilt but nothing, he looked up to see if it had gotten stuck but noting it had disappeared.

"What's wrong" Katara asked

"I uh...Kinda lost the hilt to the earth hammer" Sokka tried to explain

"You what?" the girls cried in union.

* * *

Zuko held the head of the hammer in his hands how could something so simple be so powerful he thought as he examined it. As if reading his thoughts Ursa smiled "It's not how it looks that defines the person or object child, it's what it is made off or what's inside that counts".

Zuko nodded, and was soon taken by surprise as the hammer's head vanished from his grasp. "Uhh what just happened" he asked.

"It seems like it has chosen it's wielder " Ursa replied.

* * *

Serj's battle was not going well his will power almost completely drained; he couldn't bring himself to raise his blade against Li Mei.

Seeing his situation Kuruk spoke with the other Avatar's "The kids lost the will to fight, at this rated he'll be slaughtered we have to intervene"

The past avatars all shook their heads "No this is His battle, he chose to go after Koh he is the one who should fight"

"And wasn't it all of you who decided that Koh was to be taken care of, wasn't it you who told Aang about Koh's powers and how he is a threat to our very existence" Kuruk spat "Tch, fine if you aren't going to help I will, I have been waiting for this for a long time.

Kuruk ran towards Serj his spear and shield ready for battle "Koh you cowardly Snake using others to fight for you come on I'll take you on"

Koh sighed he wasn't in the mood to deal with the accursed water bender who can I use to make him...Koh grinned "Perfect"

Kuruk watched as another woman's form began to develop She had beautiful brown hair which flowed down past her shoulders, her tanned skin smooth and clear and her eye's, her eye's had not lost their intensity since he first met her. Kuruk couldn't believe it "Ummi" he tried to speak but no words came to him.

Ummi walked towards him and shushed him "Rest Kuruk, this battle is not yours to be fought stay by my side" her voice was enchanting, intoxicating it had Kuruk wanting to do nothing but stay by her side "Now watch, watch as the young hero meets his end" she whispered darkly.

"Yes my sweet" Kuruk replied totally enthralled

Ummi watched in joy as Serj was struck over and over By Li Mei and Koh she broke in to a fit of laughter when Koh sliced open Serj's back. Kuruk only laid back, enjoying Ummi's touch.

Serj screamed out in pain before collapsing onto the ground a small pool of blood emerging from underneath him.

* * *

Toph stood firm her feet shoulder width apart and he right hand extended out by her side, Aang saw her eye's, her stare was over whelming it felt as if all her enemies would cower under the pressure of her stare. But he noticed something else a hammer had found its way into her right hand "Toph is that"

"Who cares" Toph spat "now isn't the time to worry about the small things, I don't care that we are facing Zhao and I don't care if you are responsible for taking the lives of these men"

Aang cringed as per usual Toph was incredibly blunt "But Toph it's against"

"Against What Aang" Toph shouted

Aang knew this was serious since Toph only used his name when she meant it

"Against your pacifist ways, who cares Aang, I've known about the battle of the north since I first met Sokka and Katara, they told me all about it they knew all about the lives you took, but made me promise never to mention it to you. Now I don't give a rabbaroo's ass about the fact that you broke you're self proclaimed vows but if you didn't do what you did then there wouldn't be a north pole, Aang I don't know why you feel bad for them these men were a stain on the world they had the choice to walk away from war and death but decided to follow one man's dream on world domination some megalomaniac hell bent on turning the world into his play thing not once did they think for themselves they attacked to kill Aang, but you, you killed to protect now it's time for you harden the Fuck up and face this problem head on." Toph turned to face Aang "Aang?"

"Are you gonna just stand there or what" Aang called out his voice beaming with power and pride Toph found herself fantasising over just how dreamy his voice just sounded and how turned on she was about this change in him.

She opened her eyes shocked as she watched Aang fight his way through several soldiers with his spirit staff. She grinned "Who are you and what have you done to Aang" she teased as she joined the fray, hammer held high she brought it crashing down a massive shock wave pushed back several soldiers.

"Formations" Zhao shouted as he organised his men

The soldier's soon took basic Fire nation formations and quickly surrounded the couple, Toph planted her feet firmly into the ground charging her next Attack "Aang Hold them off for thirty seconds alright and when I tell you jump, Jump like your reaching for the stars"

Aang nodded But in his eyes there was only one star "Argh" Aang screamed as he charged in without fear he and his staff moving in harmony spinning, dodging and striking all in fluid movements each action from a different bending style.

"JUMP" Toph shouted

Aang jumped as high as he could and watched as the petite earth bender unleash her devastating strike just like before she had raised her hammer but due to fusing her spirit power with the hammer she unleashed an immensely powerful strike those unlucky enough to be close to her were crushed by the hammer itself and those further away were hit by pillars of stone and rock but that was just the beginning as soon as the hammer came into contact with the ground a shock wave unlike what he had seen before exploded outwards throwing those down or still standing into the cavern walls.

All this happened in mere seconds, Aang landed softly next to Toph only the two of them remained standing "out of all your attacks that one was the biggest most destructive most awesome attack ever" Aang cheered.

"Aww what happened to the rough manly voice I heard earlier" Toph whined

Aang blushed "He'll be back when he's needed" Aang replied powerfully, Toph almost melted from his voice "But seriously Toph thank you, I've come to realise what an idiot I have been to avoid this I have killed and I might Kill again but thank you for making me face this, but I still don't take full responsibility only half since two beings were involved"

Toph smiled, a real smile one Aang hadn't seen for a long time before feeling the sharp pain of Toph's fist hitting his arm "I'm here for ya twinkles"

"Look out"

Out of nowhere a fire nation soldier dived in front of Aang and Toph his massive sword blocking an enemy's blade. The fire nation soldier had defended the two from Zhao's attack "always make sure the enemy has been taken care of before sharing a sentimental moment" the fire nation soldier spoke from under his helmet.

"Traitor" Zhao shouted

"No I Serve under Fire Lord Zuko not Ozai" the soldier spat knocking Zhao's blade from his hands and pressing his blade to Zhao's neck.

"Let me do it"

Toph couldn't believe her ears did Aang really say that she thought, without thinking Toph stepped forward "Let him live, Aang" she spoke turning to him "Just because you hardened up doesn't mean you go killing everyone now"

Aang sighed "Aw don't say it like that"

"What I'm saying is Aang, let's make a new Vow together"

"You mean me and you" Aang asked

"No I mean me and him" Toph mocked as she pointed to the fire nation soldier who had helped them "Let's make it so we only have to take a life when we really have to"

"Agreed"

"Sorry to interrupt but what do you want me to do with Zhao" The soldier asked

"Tie him up and leave him" Aang replied.

The soldier did as he was told and returned to Aang and Toph "So you gonna tell us who's under that helmet" Toph asked

The soldier removed his helmet he was in his mid fifties his hair gray and his eyes showed the strains of his life but still he stood tall and proud.

Aang gasped "I know you, you were one of Zuko's boat crew ten years ago when you were chasing me around the world, wait how come you still have a face"

"I am Lieutenant Jee and well my circumstance here is of my own doing I made a deal with Koh to protect my grandson" Jee explained

"It was about seven months ago"

_A lone fire nation soldier travelled with his sword strapped to his hip his helm tucked under his arm and a small baby boy carefully wrapped around his back his boat had struck land and took sever damage so he now had to travel on foot. The soldier was fleeing from an unknown threat a spirit of some sort was giving chase for reasons unknown _

" _Lieutenant__ Jee" the spirit called lend me your strength _

_Jee knew he was dealing with a spirit, from all the stories General Iroh had told he knew this spirit was an evil one "Back foul spirit' Jee spat "I want nothing to do with you"_

"_Oh but you see I want something from you" The spirit attacked Knocking Jee over causing the baby to cry for the sake of you grandson __Lieutenant Jee you will take my offer._

_There dangled the boy in mid air the spirit held him in his grasp, Jee felt something by his hip the familiar sound of a blade being removed from its sheath rung through the forest, Jee watched as the blade hovered mid air before stopping in front of the crying baby "What will it be your life given up in servitude or his life taken to force you"_

"_No don't" Jee cried "I'll do it just don't hurt the boy"_

"_Good, since I'm a nice spirit I'll give you one hour to find somewhere to dump the boy otherwise he'll be left in this forest to be eaten by wild animals" _

"_Curse you damned Spirit" Jee shouted in rage but his words were replied with laughter._

_Jee rushed over to the boy scooping him up in his arms he ran, he had no idea where he was no map to lead him so he ran. Almost a full hour had passed by the time he stumbled upon an earth kingdom village he recognised it instantly Kyoshi he rushed over towards the closest home and knocked viciously before placing the child down on the porch "Forgive me grandson for I was unable to protect you I only pray that the person here is kind enough to take care of you"_

_Jee rushed away and hid behind the statue of Kyoshi watching to see who would emerge, soon a young woman opened the door. Jee let out the breath he was holding she was perfect, the woman looked around and spotted the baby._

"_Oh" she gasped picking up the baby hugging it tightly "Now where did you come from" she searched for the parent of the child but soon gave up_

"_Li Mei" An elderly woman called out "Oh my" she gasped _

"_It seems like we were given a gift Aunty Yi Min"_

_Jee smiled he could leave now and not worry about his grandson "please Li Mei, Please take good care of my grandson"_

Aang couldn't help but give a sad smile "Well as it so happens we know them"

Jee's eyes shot open "Really, how is he how is my grandson"

"First of all he's got a name now" Toph replied "Before you ask he's been named Qiao jie"

Tears began welling up in Jee's eyes "such a name with such a strong meaning tell me how is Li Mei"

Aang turned away "What I know is limited but either way it isn't good"

Toph couldn't take it "What the hell are you talking about twinkles"

"She's dead Toph Li Mei's Dead"

Both Jee and Toph froze "What do you mean she's dead" Toph asked

"I don't know the details but Koh's behind it and Serj is fighting him right now"

"Why the hell didn't you say something before you idiot" Toph screeched "we gotta go help him"

* * *

Serj couldn't take anymore he was fighting himself just to stay conscious he was in a real bad situation, he didn't know what to do he was scared not because he was going to die but because he was going to die without Li Mei forgiving him.

Koh coiled his body around Serj "had enough have we" he mocked "how about I end it then" Koh slowly raised his scythe like claws "Don't worry it will be painless" he whispered before striking.

Serj watched in slow motion as Koh's claws moved in for the kill just before koh's claw came into contact an all consuming white light radiated around Serj.

Serj stared around in shock where was he?, what was this light? He looked around the light only went so far but everything outside it had come to a standstill.

"Yo" a surprisingly deep voice called out from the brightness

"Who's there" Serj coughed

"Ah you know just a lonely spirit finally coming into contact with his host"

Serj was too much pain to even think straight let alone be smacked with something as serious as this Spirit?, host? Contact? he thought all at once "what the hell's going on" demanded there was no point in making scene of this he had a battle that needed to be fought.

The spirit laughed "Hey you're lucky I finally reached out to you, bakayaro. Seriously though that hit coming for you now is a death blow if it hits your dead. "But Man seriously it's taken me almost 21 years to actually speak with you"

Serj grunted in reply

The spirit cocked his head "Oh right I forgot your injured"

Serj gave a no shit expression

"hey don't give me that look you dumb ass I'm not the one who let myself get his ass handed to him by Koh and his possessed girl friend" the spirit replied as he began healing Serj. "Listen I'm a spirit so my healing will only last here in the spirit world when you return you'd better hope that Katara is close by"

"Who are you" Serj muttered

"Oh right I was too involved in telling you how much of a dumb ass you were that I forgot to tell you my name, I am Kuan Ti and you are my vessel"

"The hell are you talking about" Serj spat

"I am me and you are you and together we share the same body, so what do you get when you cross the spirit of punishment with an mortal"

"You get the Chufen Dai" Serj replied

"Damn straight" Kuan Ti replied "I see you're picking things up"

"But I'm only here to save your sorry ass your spirit is still not ready to merge fully with mine you still hold some doubts and fears so I'm gonna show you some things and remind you of what it means to be a deliverer of punishment"

"Wait before you start"

"What is it" Kuan Ti replied

"How come you talk as if you're from my world" Serj asked.

Kuan Ti laughed "Fair question, whenever the spirit of punishment aka me chooses his host I take some of his characteristics like attitude and looks but in this case I thought hell he might be a good host but he's an ugly one"

Serj chuckled "Geez thanks"

"Any more questions"

"Not right now"

"Alrighty then, let's talk about that dream you had a while back" Kuan Ti began

"Um the one where I saw myself as a kid protecting that old man" Serj asked

"That's the one, do you remember what happened that day"

Serj nodded "Yeah after the fight I felt like I was going to die how many bones did they break"

Kuan Ti laughed "thirty two but look at ya your still kicking, but that's not the point i was testing you"

Serj cocked an eye brow "testing me?"

"As my future host I had to see just how much you had developed and I know you were just a kid but you had a stronger sense of justice than any one I had ever called my host, that old man was me in a materialised form, and man did you impress you just jumped in thinking I gotta protect this old guy no matter what and make sure these guys learn not to mess around like this again, after you were knocked out I picked you up and carried you home but seriously i could have saved you from a lot of pain if you just let yourself get ko'd quicker but no you just had to keep fighting until they broke the thirtieth bone after that they broke two more before I jumped in"

"What about the images and armour I saw" Serj asked

"What no witty comebacks or questions on what I just told you" Kuan Ti teased

"Don't have any who am I to question what happened in the past what happened happened end of story"

"Fair enough but those images you saw were glimpses of what's to come, I'm surprised you didn't pick that up yourself you pretty much dreamt your girlfriend's death"

Serj's mind shattered Kuan was right those faceless phantoms were Li Mei and Nawang sure what actually happened didn't play out like in the dream but the outcome was the same "why'd you tell me that" Serj sighed "Now I feel a hundred times worse"

"Ah sorry man but it had to be said this is a terrible outcome I know but I need you to grow from this, it's situations like this that keep us from fully merging our spirits, It's Like you said what happened happened now all that's left is for you to realise this confront it and mend what you can, remember those women you saved from that prostitution ring remember how you felt how you acted you had a clam mind, you had resolve and you delivered a just punishment that's how you should be from now on. I know emotions can get in the way of judgement but you must ignore those feelings and move forward until your mission is complete then you can break down and cry if you want I don't mind just as long as it doesn't hinder your judgement. So I'll put it this way when one is to deliver punishment he must have a calm mind a hardened soul and his resolve must be absolute."

Serj closed his eyes and took a moment to collect his thoughts.

Kuai Ti watched quietly he had finished healing Serj's wounds but as soon as he returned to the mortal world he wounds would open. "I can help you this one time only, I won't be able to help anymore not until our spirits are fully merged just tell me when you're ready"

Serj opened his eyes no emotion no fear nothing was shown "I'm ready"

* * *

And now I wait for your thoughts.


	42. Koh's Lair: Part 3

**Chapter 42 Koh's Lair part 3: Reunion**

Kuan Ti nodded "Alright I'm going to force my spirit on to yours you have about fifteen minutes before our spirits separate just make sure Koh's dead by then"

Serj's expression didn't change "He'll be dead in ten"

Kuan Ti's body soon dissolved, leaving just a large ball of light "Here I come don't forget you have about half a second to react before Koh kills you" Time slowly started again Serj looked up and spotted Koh's claw in an instant he had vanished from underneath.

A large cloud of dust exploded up wards Koh laughed loudly "Victory is mine" Koh waited for the dust to settle to see Serj's fallen corpse.

Yanchen and the other Avatars lowered their heads "He lost"

Li Mei and Ummi joined Koh in laughter but Li Mei's laughter soon turned to shock. Serj wrapped his arms around Li Mei's body and pulled her in for a tight hug "I'm so sorry babe" he whispered in her ear "Please forgive me" his emotions shattering Koh's hold on Li Mei

Li Mei hugged back "There nothing to forgive, you aren't the one to blame, I threw myself into harm's way to protect you it was my choice"

"But it wouldn't have been if I hadn't been careless" Serj replied kissing her forehead "Forgive me"

Li Mei nodded "I forgive you"

Serj smiled sadly "I Just wish"

"Me too" Li Mei replied "But what happened, happened we can't change that just remember our promise alright"

"I don't think I'll be able fulfil it, sorry" Serj broke the hug "I gotta go end this"

Serj began walking way from Li Mei "Serj" she cried

The dust soon cleared out and Koh couldn't believe his masks Serj was gone "Ha wiped out from existence"

"Behind you" Ummi cried but it was too late

By the time Koh spun around to see what Ummi was yelling about, Serj was running along his Back "Miss me" he growled as he lunged forward grabing hold of his sword which had been there since their first encounter "An eye for an eye" Serj grunted as he tightened his grip, Koh shock violently in an attempt to throw Serj off his back but Serj held fast waiting for the right moment.

Koh lifted himself upright, taking the opportunity Serj grabbed the sword with both hands and dropped his body, slicing his way down Koh's back leaving a nasty looking gash in his wake. Koh shrieked in pain as Serj's cut through his armoured shell.

Jumping onto the ground, Serj walked slowly towards Koh who attempted to crawl away "Now where do you think you're going" his voice echoed as the sound of two people spoke at once "well if it isn't Koh, my it's been a while hasn't it"

Fear struck Koh "Kuan Ti"

"Oh good you remembered me that warms my heart, Now I believe my host mentioned something about your face and it becoming a trophy"

In a flash Serj grabbed the side of Koh's head in a vice like grip he sheathed his sword and pulled out his knife he pushed it through the soft skin surrounding Koh's mask, Koh shrieked and wriggled from the pain but Serj's grip held fast, he slowly cut around Koh's face, grabbing hold of the mask he pulled, green goo and other liquids poured out of Koh as Serj relieved him of his mask.

"Don't worry it'll be over soon" Serj whispered as he picked up his blade "Koh for the crimes of murder, theft of one's face and soul and for not fulfilling your specified duty by the original spirits I condemn you to death" without mercy or hesitation he plunged his knife into Koh's skull twisting and turning until the foul centipede no longer lived.

The Avatar's couldn't believe what they just saw, Serj went from a definite defeat to a solid victory in a matter of minutes.

Kuruk soon snapped out of his enchantment and Ummi freed from her possession, "Kuruk" Ummi whispered as he took her hand, no words were spoken Kuruk just pulled Ummi into a firm hug. Before grabbing her hand and running towards Serj.

"You did it Kid" Kuruk shouted in praise

"No" Serj's voice echoed "We did"

Kuruk nodded "I knew something was up when you first marched towards Koh's tree, you're the Chufen Dai aren't you"

Serj nodded "yeah I am"

The other Avatars soon bowed to Serj, "Kuan Ti we have only heard the tales but to meet one of the ancient spirits... A true honour" Kyoshi's voice breaking the silence.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Aang shouted from the hollow tree

Aang, Toph and Jee rushed over towards Serj

Serj quickly removed his stained mask and shoved it into his pocket before turning to the group "Wait where's Li Mei" Serj asked as he searched the area for her.

"I'm sorry child but it seems like Koh was the only thing keeping Li Mei from passing Over"

Serj's eyes began to swell "I didn't get to say good bye" he sobbed catching everyone off guard. He wiped his eyes and turned to Toph "Yo shorty what's doin?" he asked painfully.

Toph wanted to cry but kept strong "Hey now this is not how I pictured seeing you for the first time"

Serj cocked his head and sniffed "Huh what do you mean"

Toph pulled Serj down to her Height and cupped his cheeks "I meant what I said this is not how I want to see you for the first time Soulja, now wipe away those tears you can shed them later but now I wanna see what you look like do that for me ok"

Serj's lip trembled but he nodded "Ok sure" he wiped away his tears and the grime from his face.

Toph took her time to look at Serj just like she did with Aang, he had long straight hair which reached half way down his neck, he had dark brown eyes and a scar along the right side of his face she smiled "Wow your quite the hotty" she teased

Serj laughed a little "Eh you know I try to impress, Thanks T"

Toph nodded softly "Anytime just let us know if you ever need anything kay"

"hey how come you get all soft with Serj and not me" Aang whined

"Because I can" Toph replied with a punch

Serj smiled "Jealous much" he whispered to Aang

"Only a little" Aang teased, rubbing his arm

Serj laughed "seems like you've hardened up a bit"

"Yeah you can thank Toph for that"

"Oh I bet she did" Serj replied cheekily "who's this guy he looks familiar I swear I've seen his face before"

"That would be Lieutenant Jee the grandfather of Qiao jie" Toph replied "And this Jee is the man who named your grandson"

"No kidding it's a small world...erh spirit world" Serj replied offering his had to Jee

"I can never fully express how grateful I am too you for saving my grandson, Toph told me about how you had saved Li Mei and Qiao Jie from the fires in Kyoshi, I had wished to thank Li Mei herself but I had heard something had happened, I'm sorry for your loss"

Serj raised his hand "Don't be that's my burden to bare, anyways I think its best we leave everyone's probably worried sick"

* * *

Hours had passed since Serj had disappeared into the spirit world Sokka had ordered the Carriages to be stopped, Li Mei's body lay colour less, Azula had pleaded with the others to wait for Serj's return, giving him the opportunity to say his final good bye privately before the funeral.

They all sat together near the carriage containing Li Mei's earthen casket, Tylee sat quietly sobbing next to Yi Min. Suki, Sokka and Katara shared a family hug while Azula paced anxiously in front of them. Nothing could describe the fear and worry she was facing she feared that Serj wouldn't come back.

"Calm down Azula he'll be back, he somehow always manages to pull through" Katara reassured.

"I can't I...I feel strange" She replied as she continued pacing

Tylee noticed something was wrong with Azula, wiping away her tears she stood up and walked over to her, grabbing her arm and pulling her away far enough so the others could not listen in "Azula what's wrong i've never seen you like this"

Azula began fumbling her fingers avoiding all eye contact with Tylee "I feel anxious when I look upon him Ty. I dislike this sense of dependency, he risked his life so many times to save me, he even went out of his way to pull me from my cycle of self destruction but...but..."

"You Love him?" Tylee replied with a small smile.

"I' am princess Azula of the firenation I have never know love, and yet my feelings are at war with each other, my mind tells me that it is a weakness but my heart tells me otherwise, and even if I do how can I confront him about it even more so now since the woman he was in love with was taken from him, who I also saw as a sister, it would look as if I was trying to take advantage of him...Ty help me I'm losing my mind I don't know what to do".

Tylee pulled Azula in for a hug "You'll have to wait only time will tell, but for now this will be our little secret we'll talk more about it later"

"Thank you Tylee"

Katara began walking over placing her hands on Azula's shoulders "Look" she whispered as she turned Azula, only to see Li Mei's Skin slowly returning to its original olive color "He did it"

A pale image of Serj began appearing in front of the group at first it seemed as if it was a ghost, its pale blue light emitting through the forest clearing. Within seconds the image began to solidify and its colours and textures became visible, his clothes bloodied and shredded. Serj coughed and spluttered he was covered in a dark green ooze and in his left hand he carried a white Noh mask with red lips and grey eye markings, he immediately collapsed onto the ground.

Everyone stared in shock as Serj's back became fully exposed they finally saw just how badly wounded he was, he had several deep slashes and tears all over blood was pooling out running down soaking his pants finally spreading along the ground forming a large crimson puddle.

Azula attempted to rush to his side as she noticed him begin to push himself up, but she was forcibly stopped "What are you doing he needs help" she cried as she tried pulling away from Sokka's grip.

"How can he still move" Katara cried "I have to help him"

Sokka shook his head "No he needs to make it to her without anyone's help, just watch in silence when he passes out then you help him"

Grunting in pain Serj began pushing himself up failing miserably on his first attempt finally on his fifth attempt he lifted himself onto one knee. The others all watched as Serj struggled to stand upright his legs wobbling, he took a step forward before falling back onto his knees. Trying again he forced himself upright and limped over to Li Mei's casket, Azula watched as Serj's determined look turned to shame and sorrow his bottom lip began quivering slightly as he allowed himself to fall beside Li Mei slowly he brushed her face "Why did this have to happen" he moaned closing his eyes, He leaned in and kissed Li Mei's cheek leaving bloody lip marks "Good bye" he whispered his adrenaline finally fading leaving him to fall limply onto the ground.

"Quick we have to help him" Azula cried "Katara do something"

Katara began shuffling about "I…I…Can't"

"What do you mean you can't" Azula demanded "Use your healing abilities"

"He…he's lost too much blood"

"There is one other way" Sokka replied rushing over to Serj.

Katara gave Sokka a fearful look and closed her eyes shaking

"Katara now's not the time to be scared" Sokka shouted as he aimlessly tried to help

"What, Katara whatever it is you must do it" Azula cried "Please" She begged

"I...I Can't I just can't" Katara replied "I swore never to use that skill ever again"

"I Don't Care about your fears Katara, you're supposed to be a healer, what kind of healer turns away any idea or skill that would help save a man's life" Azula screeched

Katara nodded, Azula was right she had played through her mind that blood bending could be used to save lives rather than taking them, closing her eyes she allowed the energy of the moon to fill her, slowly she raised her fingers the blood which had formed a pool around Serj began rising following katara's movements, using her bending Katara removed all the impurities "His blood is too cold if I put it back in him he'll die from Hypothermia" she warned

"Let me help" Azula offered as she pulled out her sai and pricked her finger bringing out a drop of her own blood, quietly she placed her finger into the crimson blob using her own blood as a guide and heated Serj's blood matching it to her own temperature "Ok it's warm now quickly"

Slowly Katara began allowing the blood to flow back into Serj "Get me water now" she ordered

Sokka placed a large jug of water next to Katara "Way ahead of you"

Katara drew a large ball of water and began massaging Serj's back "I honestly don't know how he survived he's torn so many tendons and ligaments it's a miracle he was able to move his arm let alone stand up"

Tylee bent over and turned Serj's head "Don't forget his face Katara its worse than it looks it's so deep I saw his bone".

Katara nodded and closed up his cheek "It's not much but I have to focus on his back plus if his cheek keeps bleeding slightly then that's a good sign it means his heart is still beating"

Azula watched biting her nails as Katara worked on Serj's wounds, his flesh slowly stitching back together; she shrieked and turned away when one gash reopened due to Katara bumping into Serj. Satisfied that the wounds on Serj's back were no longer life threatening she flipped him over she flinched as she spotted a older wound on Serj's stomach it was inflamed and infected puss oozing out of it, immediately she went to heal it but was stopped by a bloody hand.

"No" Serj wheezed "Leave it as a reminder" he spluttered "of my failure", Serj's grip loosening his hand falling back to the ground with a quiet thump. Katara respected Serj's wish and returned to healing his other wounds, sweat began pouring down her face but she didn't stop his wounds were so bad she had to work through the night and into the morning until she fell asleep exhausted.

Picking her up Sokka laid her in the back of one of the carriages "No I still haven't finished" she mumbled.

"Hush sis he's stable for now sleep a while and start again later if you continue now you'll just make it worse"

"Mmmk if you say so" she whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

Zuko had allowed Appa to land, the poor bison had been flying for hours and needed a break, Also the wound on Toph's leg had healed by itself it looked as if it had never been there in the first place.

Aang and Toph's body soon began to shift "Mother they're waking up" he cried

Ursa rushed over to see Toph slowly push herself up and Aang stretch his arms "Welcome back guys you gave us quite the scare" Zuko smiled

Soon another body began to materialise near them "Lieutenant Jee" Zuko questioned "What the hell did you guys get up too" Zuko asked stunned.

"We'll tell you later right now we need to get to Hirachi" Aang replied

"Well were about an hour's flight from Hirachi anyway we only stopped to give Appa a rest" Zuko explained

Aang jumped from Appas saddle and landed by the reigns "Sorry buddy but we gotta get to Hirachi now"

Appa sensed the urgency in Aang's voice and stood up "everyone comfortable" Aang shouted "Appa Yip Yip"

One hour was all it took to reach the town but that hour felt like an eternity Appa landed with a heavy thud in the centre of the city the damage was bad but the people were happy thanks to Serj's leadership they had lost fewer numbers than they had first thought however repairs had not yet started yet due to the cleaning up.

Xaio rushed over to Aang "they arrived only a few minutes ago I'll take you to them"

"How's Serj" Toph asked.

"He is stable his wounds have mostly healed but he will be in pain for a while" Xaio replied "as for the others they are waiting inside"

"What wounds?" Toph asked "He was fine before we returned."

They followed Xaio into the next room where they saw the rest of the gang eating and resting Aang and Toph were the first to enter the room soon followed by an uneasy Lieutenant Jee.

"Aang buddy welcome back to the world of the living" Sokka called out spraying food all over the place. Aang sheepishly rubbed the back of his head grinning

"So what happened over there" Katara asked.

"What ever happened it must have been full on" Sokka replied

Zuko soon walked in with Ursa walking elegantly behind.

"Lady Ursa" Tylee peeped, jumping from her seat she rushed over hugging Ursa tightly "I can't believe your really here"

Ursa chuckled and returned the hug "Still as bubbly as ever I see"

Katara soon followed Tyleee and introduced herself "It's an honor to finally meet you" Katara bowed deeply.

"You must be the master water bender my Zuzu seems to be quite fond off" Ursa replied bowing slightly to Katara.

"I try" Katara chuckled at Zuko's nick name

"Come sit and eat with us you guys must be starving" Suki offered

"We will, I just have to do something first, where's Yi Min" Aang asked

"She's in one of the other rooms with the baby she's still a little shaken about Li Mei" Katara replied.

"Oh ok, Jee Follow me" Aang whispered "I'm sure your feeling a little anxious"

Jee nodded as he followed Aang out of the room.

* * *

Azula sat by Serj she had not left his side since he first returned from his battle "Serj you Idiot what did you do to yourself" she whispered "Look at you, you're in such bad shape I barely recognise you"

She grabbed hold of his hand and held it tightly "You don't know how much I was worried about you, stupid moron why did you rush into things like this, why did you have to get yourself so torn up" A tear rolled down her cheek.

Azula huffed "What am I doing" she mumbled "I probably look like such a fool talking to myself like this" she mumbled wiping away the tear, when she noticed a small smile grow on Serj's face, "Your probably thinking that aren't you" she laughed a little. She laid her head on his chest "I don't know what it is about you but you're driving me crazy"

Something caught her attention Serj had been left in his tattered clothes for fears of reopening his wounds, there he lay in torn blood stained pants and a blanket, one of his pockets had a slight bulge, she felt it, it was some sort of material but it was rough and crusty.

Pulling it out she found herself holding a role of black material it was still a little moist and when she checked her fingers she noticed blood, curiosity ate away at he so she allowed it to unravel what she saw gave her the proof she needed to confront Serj but should she, she thought after all that he's been through should she add to his list of problems.

The door to the room slowly opened causing her to lift her head quickly, before the door opened fully she quickly pocketed the material, repositioned herself and sat quietly.

"Azula" Zuko's voice rang out

Azula froze she had no idea that Zuko had returned and for him to see her like this would be disastrous "Y...yes" she stuttered.

"I have someone who's waited many years to see you again" he smiled as he stepped to the side revealing Ursa.

Tears welled up in Azula's eyes as she finally lost hold of her emotions "Mother"

* * *

Aang pushed the door open revealing Yi Min quietly rocking Qiao jie in her arms "Yi Min" Aang called out "I have someone who would like to meet you"

Yi Min nodded "Who is it"

"That's your queue Jee" Aang grabbed Jee and pulled him in "I'll leave you two to talk" he whispered before leaving.

Yi Min smiled softly "Have we met before"

Jee fell to his knees and bowed, startling Yi Min "Lady Yi Min thank you so, so much for taking my grandson into your care I can never express how grateful I am for this"

Yi Min smile widened "I thought so I remember seeing a fire nation soldier walking behind Kyoshi's statue seven months ago"

"You saw me" Jee asked

"I have the eye's of a hawk and If I must say you seemed pretty upset about letting him go" Yi Min replied.

"You have no idea" Jee replied

"Come we have plenty of time tell me about it, I'm fairly certain that you want to hold him again"

* * *

Ursa was happy to see that her son had grown into a fine young man, who was surrounded by wonderful friends but there was one person she hadn't yet seen and was feeling a little uneasy.

Zuko noticed his mother fidgeting and suspected that she wanted to see Azula, Zuko leaned over and whispered in Katara's ear "Where's Azula?" he asked "I think it's time she was reunited with mother"

Katara nodded "She's keeping Serj company, I've never seen her like this she wouldn't stay still the whole time Serj was away" Katara whispered back "Oh two room's down on your left" Katara added.

"Thanks" Zuko smiled as he stood up "Mother if you'll follow me please"

Usra stood up as soon as Zuko called her and followed him outside the room, she followed him until he stopped in front of a door and nervously watched as he opened it slowly

"Azula" Zuko called out, Ursa heard Azula shuffle around a little.

"Y...yes" came Azula's reply

"I have someone who's waited many years to see you again" Zuko stepped out Ursa's way

Ursa Watched as tears flooded her youngest childs eyes "Mother" Azula sobbed.

* * *

**So there it is chap 42 soz about notpostingit sooner but the net where i'm staying at ran out so i had to wait until they renewed it**

**Oh another thing I dunno if you guys check out my profile but i got a poll active and wanted to get your thoughts you only have to choose one of two options (pretty simple) anyways your choices will determine something that a character later reveals in the story.**


	43. The other side

**I do not own the character John Mac tavish um the guys that made MMW own him thought it would be cool to put him in.**

**BTW This chapter takes place as Serj is fighting with Koh**

* * *

**Chap 43 the other side**

Three Cloaked men sat together around a small table "Who would have thought to hold a secret meeting in such public place, thought just like a mad genius" one commented with an amused chuckle.

"Please anyone can eaves drop on our discussion, frankly I was surprised when I turned up to his tea shop, especially one in Ba Sing Se"

"A honed warrior like you scared of a little publicity, my my how the times have changed"

"hush up old fool"

"Respected leaders, I am here today to discuss a possible threat to the stability of the world" the third began as he poured each leader a cup of tea.

"A new enemy has emerged with a familar goal of world contol, as you might remember from my brother Ozai almost succeeding by using the power of the comet this new enemy poses a greater threat; their goal is to gather four sacred weapons of legend and by using the power granted gain the control over the great elemental dragons they disguise their plans by claiming they are trying to unite the people of the world and justify their attacks as ridding the world of rebelious threats and so the people believe their lies however there are others including myself which see's this as one nation one ruler, hence what Ozai had tried to achieve"

The warrior frowned in response "another threat worse than that of Ozai, why wasn't I notified sooner about this"

"The threat has been around for years now but only recently have they openly acted out by sending small legions of men to attack, both the town of kyoshi and Hirachi and we are certain that more attacks will come, there was a reason on why we did not inform you Hakoda we wanted to see how your council men will react to this information, that way we can determine which men are a part of this Qimeng Yi"

"You're saying that they have infiltrated my council" Hakoda replied slamming his palm on the table, earning himself a few stares from passersby.

"Secret meeting held in a public area we don't want more attention to ourselves do we"

"You keep quiet Bumi, why have you decided to tell me this now. Answer me Iroh"

Iroh raised his cup to his lips calmly taking a sip "simple" he replied "our governments have been infiltrated by this group already and sensitive information has already been taken and abused, as for the water tribes it would have taken them much longer to set up communications due to the fact you all live so far away, so we believe that they have just recently finished setting up due to your tight security on foreign trading"

Hakoda sighed "As always I see wisdom in your words, unlike our cooky friend over there"

Bumi cracked a smile "its fun messing with people"

"So what do you intend on doing now that you have told me this" Hakoda asked

"While my grandson and his friends take care of the physical threat we must deal with the threat of their influence together we must work to uncover the identity of the infiltrators and stop them reporting back" Iroh replied firmly

"King Bumi shall I make my report now"

"Yes now is a good a time as ever Okina" Bumi nodded waving to a shadowed area of the tea shop.

Okina bowed "Much has happened over the past few weeks with the attack on kyoshi and also the attack on Hirachi, now as I was told by King Bumi I worked out of sight and kept a low profile while collecting information on the events that have taken place, I have here with me the battle report that Lord Zuko wrote on Kyoshi , I left the original and took a copy." Okina handed over the report to Iroh

"Where did he come from, how long has he been there" Hakoda asked surprised that he didn't pick up on the man's presence earlier

" I have been here the whole time Sir" Okina repied "Now continuing from before, since I am working undercover within the Qimeng Yi they have also ordered me to keep close eyes on the Avatar and his group particularly one man Serj, my orders are to capture him and bring him back but I know for sure that I'm not the only one with this order, I suspect the leader has sent others after him as well, not only that but I have heard reports that the Chufen Dai's actions have become more hostile a few days ago the remains of a wanted murder were found in front of the homes of suspected criminals which lead to a full scale investigation resulting in the capture of several wanted criminals, Not only that but the Chufen Dai has named a new ruler of Ba Sing Se as well"

King Bumi shifted in his seat "So what's the full story surely the Chufen Dai had his reason's"

"You are right to say that magesty, the Chufen Dai single handily identified the conspirator sent to infiltrate King Kuei's government not only this but he also identified corrupt officials and punished them accordingly, he also punished King Kuei as well"

"The Chufen Dai has such power to do that" Hakoda questioned

"I personally don't know but no one dared to object his actions he even had the support of the avatar's allies, and before I forget King Kuei's punishment is to stay under your care King Bumi and learn how to be a proper ruler, shall I make preparations for his arrival" Okina replied with an almost approving smirk.

Hakoda laughed loudly "And what will a crazed earth king teach the younger earth king"

"How to go postal" Bumi replied with a crooked grin "Who did the Chufen Dai put in Kuei's place anyway" he asked curiously.

"An ex fire nation noble, I believe you of all people will know who she is general Iroh"

Iroh cocked an eye brow "Oh and who might this noble be"

"Lady Mai" Okina replied

"Mai as in supposed to marry Zuko Mai" Iroh stammered

Okina nodded "yes Lady Mai of the fire nation but the news only goes downhill from here, right now the group are headed towards Hirachi to bury one of their friends who had lost her life in the battle, Li Mei she gave her life to save Serj's"

Iroh bowed his head "I don't think the young man took this easily did he, she was such a fine young woman and friend"

"But from this loss we also gained an advantage, in his rage Serj killed the son of Jangbu"

"Do you have a full report on what happened in hirachi" Hakoda asked

Okina handed another scroll "As you would expect a small village being attacked by an army with over a thousand men, Lost of damage and deaths but they held out Serj with a hand full of Kyoshi warriors took down several siege towers, around one hundred men and almost all the commanding officers alone but that was before the main army attacked the first two hundred were a diversion, soon they were overwhelmed, defeat was inevitable if they were left alone but soon commander Sokka arrived with an army of three hundred fire benders along with a small team of elite soldiers he trained himself they managed to take control of the battle and captured many of the surviving enemy soldiers you will find a fully detailed explanation in my report "

Hakoda could not help it as a surge of pride rushed through him as he herd how his son had taken command and lead the counter attack, Sokka had mentioned to him before but in minor detail about military stratergies and ideas he wanted to test and develop.

King Bumi, General Iroh, Cheiften Hakoda if I may I shall take my leave I must return to Hirachi and warn Serj about possible attempts to capture him.

"Yes, do what you must but play it safe Okina, from what I know about Serj he is brash and Loyal I expect he will do something that will most likely put himself in danger, so play it easy and keep a close eye him knowing him he already has thought of something and is waiting for the right opportunity. But I shall accompany you I must deliver my condolences to Serj and pay my respect to Li Mei" Iroh spoke as he stood up

Bumi couldn't help but cackle loudly "seems like he's a master is training when it comes down to neutral jin"

With that said Okina led Iroh out of the tea shop, his mission to warn and possibliy protect Serj from danger.

* * *

Rage, Hate, sorrow, shame only a sample of the emotions running through Jangbu as the report on Hirachi was delievered to him "A whole legion of fully trained Men, held off by a hand full of warriors and Sheep-goat herders, Not only this but My son too" Jangbu shouted furiously as he pushed every item on his desk to the floor "My son, my heir, my beloved" he whispered as tears began to swell his eye's "How...WHO"

The soldier making the report spat to one side "Who do you think old man"

"SERJ, I sware I will get you and make you pay" Jangbu shouted

"Your Kid Nawang had captured this girl, It looked like they knew each other, uhh what was her name Melee..no, Jemee..no.. ahh Fuck who cares, Serj ended up finding them and well you know the rest"

The fire in Jangbu's eye's only burned hotter "Li Mei"

"That's the bitches name"

"I'll deal with this information later but now Where were you when this happened your role here is to kill Serj is it not, Why do you think I kept you alive when we found you Huh just because you're blessed by the divine does not mean I won't strike you down were you stand boy."

"What do you want me to do you dumb shit I watched him take out four men in the blink of an eye not only that but he was strong enough to wipe out the first wave with a bunch of warrior women, Serj's been here for months now I've only been here for three weeks think of how much stronger he's gotten theres no way I can take him on the way I am now" The soldier spat "I don't give a fuck about what my role is or what your goal is I juts want to get Serj back for humiliating me"

Jangbu took a deep breath "you will train, you will grow and you will kill go I've prepared instructors for you, a month of nothing but training should teach you all the skills required and maybe how to show respect as well, my instructors show no mercy and will drill you until you cannot move, for the money I've put into you, you better be worth it"

The soldier huffed in responce "I'll kill'im don't you worry bout that"

"Then go you leave four day's from now so prepare yourself, oh and send in our guest"

The soldier kicked a book from his path and left the room, where he spotted a woman with long black hair, a tribal tatto on her shoulder and a whip coiled arround her waist "Boss man's calling ya" the soldier pointed behind him to the door.

"Finally" she replied with a smirk before walking in "You called"

Jangbu didn't turn to face the woman "I here you're the best at what you do"

"That's right" was the confident reply

"Then I have a mission for you, Name your price"

"Depends on the job old timer what you got in mind"

Jangbu threw over a scroll "The details are on the Scroll"

The woman slid he fingers almost eroticly over the scroll before opening She was the best there is was at her job all her past cliets could vouch for that, she never failed any mission. She opened the scroll and read the job "MMM" she licked her lips seductivly "Now this is quite the challenge"

"Do you accept"

"I want twenty thousand tasty peices of gold and a new whip" came her sultry

"Deal, fail this and your life is forfit" Jangbu threatened

"I never fail" was the woman's cocky reply before leaving.

Jangbu stood in his place "Damn that Okina all these years all those ranks, he was supposed to be loyal to our cause, his misson so many years ago was to Kill the damned girl but I learn that she still lived until now...GUARD"

"Sir"

"Where is Okina"

"I'm not sure Lord Jangbu, he was apart of the hirachi attackand hasn't returned maybe he's been killed or captured"

"No not possible since he is an enemy spy, If he returns make sure the first thing he does is come see me"

* * *

Dave and Pablo both stared at Mr Kenyon the guy was wearing a military uniform, body armor, helmet even his own M4A1 carbine assault rifle and it suited him, with ease Mr Kenyon checked his rifle satisfied he turned to the young men behind him, alright boys were here to check out the area for any abnormalities.

"How'd we get here again" Pablo asked all he remembered was waking up to two men covering his head with a sack and throwing him into a van or something next thing he woke up next to Dave in the back of a military plane.

Mr Kenyon laughed "Back in my younger day's i was a General and since I majored in science, chemistry,biology and such they offered me a position as one of the leading scientists in the International Federation of Social _Science Organizations_ IFFSO for short, so I pulled a few strings and here we are"

Dave sighed "You could have just told us normally"

"Now where's the fun in that" laughed Mr Kenyon "Alright now as you know this is the village that was attacked a week or so ago so there should be some fresh evidence, now i don't expect you two to fully understand what's going on so I brought a few scientists with me but this will be a good experience for you two, think of it as a collage excursion"

Soon a team of four scientists emerged from a small building equipped with several gadgets and do-dads which had some scientific value

"What are we looking for exactly" asked the youngest scientist

"Remember no questions, Samuel just look for anything that doesn't belong" Mr Kenyon replied

"It would help to know something instead of being left in the dark" Samuel mumbled

Samuel handed Pablo a emf detector "Just move this along any surface, I'll make it simple for you to understand" in a mock tone he continued "if it makes a...lot of noise call one of us smarter people over"

Pablo wanted to pound the guy, "scientist stooge" he mumbled

Dave laughed at Pablo's sour look "Don't worry about it he's just upset he isn't as big as us, At least you got some machine to play with i have to collect sand, we came all the way to Afghanistan to play with dirt who would'a thought it possible"

Dave and Pablo reluctantly began their required tasks, Dave collected samples of soil with a small shovel and evidence bags while Pablo ran the EMF reader over various surfaces when he spotted a familiar face. The soldier walked passed Pablo obviously patrolling the area "He...Hey" Pablo cried out

The soldier turned around "Can I help you kid" the soldier replied in a powerful Scottish accent

"Your that soldier that was on the new's the one that took charge of the counter attack"

The soldier took a step back "Hehe... you saw that did you"

"Dude you were awesome, running into enemy fire like that to save your team mate" Pablo moved to shake the soldiers hand "Can I shake your hand"

The solider shocked at first raised his hand "What's your name kid"

"Pablo, and yours"

"Pvt John Mac Tavish"

Pablo's EMF reader began going off "Huh oh sorry, hang on a sec" he began scanning the wall next to him but the readings dropped.

Mac Tavish stepped closer to Pablo "What exactly are you doing" he asked before the reader began beeping again

"Checking for EMF readings, hold on stand still" Pablo raised the reader over Mac Tavish and it began beeping wildly.

"Uhh Mr Kenyon I got something" he shouted

"Sorry do you mean The Dragon Kenyon" Mac Tavish asked almost eagerly

"Umm Dragon?"

"Well fully its Dragon of the West but it was shortened down to Dragon" Mac Tavish replied

"It's Just Philip Kenyon now " Mr Kenyon spoke as he emerged from behind on of the buildings

Mac Tavish stood at attention "Sir It's an Honor Sir"

Mr Kenyon chuckled "At ease rookie at ease"

Mac Tavish stared at Mr Kenyon with glistening eyes "Sir if I may say so you are the reason I joined the army"

"It's a hard but rewarding career, but from what I saw on TV you have a lot of potential"

"Thank you Sir that Means a lot to me"

"So Pablo what did you call me over for" Mr Kenyon asked

Pablo moved the EMF reader over Mac Tavish again it's beeping loud and strong

"What does it mean Sir" Mac Tavish asked

"Private when you were fighting did you have any strange visions felt as if you were someone else" Mr Kenyon asked

The question took Mac Tavish by surprise "Uhh... actually yes how did you know"

"What did you see and how long did they last" Mr Kenyon asked eagerly

"I saw a Village surrounded by stone walls Sir, and a battle was taking place hundreds of soldiers against a hand full of warriors and villagers all of them wearing almost medievil like armor wielding swords and spears, also some had the power to control..."

"Control what"

"...The elements Sir, they were able to shoot fire from their hands, pull boulders out of the ground and control the water in the air"

"Did you see a young man early twenties"

"There were a lot of men sir all of them young I need a better description"

Mr Kenyon pulled out a small photo "Did any of them look like this"

Mac Tavish Looked at the picture and froze "Sir what's going on"

"DID YOU SEE HIM" Mr Kenyon asked forcefully

"He was the one leading the villagers Sir, because of him they won" Mac Tavish replied

Mr Kenyon laughed "Even in another universe the kids taking on the fights of others"

"Another universe sir"

"After what you have told me I'm defiantly sure myself but i need to prove it"

* * *

Finally a new chapter is up huh, sorry guys but i haven't had much motivation lately since i've barely gotten any reviews for the last two chapters.

Also another Thing visit my profile page and check out the pole i have going it's important for the story you might understand if you check it out.


	44. Azula's reunion, Serj's plan of Reprisal

**Hey guys sorry again I've really been sucking at writing lately because of lack of motivation, Come on Y U NO REVIEW Guys. Anyways here's chap 44**

* * *

**Azula's reunion, Serj's Reprisal**

Mother and daughter rushed towards each other embracing in a bone clenching hug "Mom" Azula replied "Where have you been all these years, why did you leave me alone with that monster" She asked almost pleadingly.

"I'm so sorry what I did, who I helped it was so that you and Zuko would survive" Ursa replied weakly.

Azula broke the hug and sat down on the bed next to Serj "Explain"

Ursa wasn't suprised to here Azula's firm tone she had left both her children at a young age so it was to be expected that Azula of all people would be hurt the most. Ursa sighed It all started after Your fathers meeting with Fire Lord Azulon.

_"Father, you must have realized as I have, that with Lu Ten gone, Iroh's bloodline has ended. After his son's death, my brother abandoned the siege at Ba-Sing-Se, and who knows when he will return home? But I am here, father, and my children are alive" Ozai explained trying to hide his grin._

_Azulon noticed Ozai's forwardness "Say what it is you want" he replied coldly. _

_Ozai bowed "Father, revoke Iroh's birthright. I am your humble servant, here to serve you and our nation. Use me." _

_Azulon leaned forward and pointing a finger at Ozai, You dare suggest I betray Iroh? My first born?" The fire in the trenches exploded up the forming a large blazing wall of fire, mirroring his anger "Directly after the demise of his only beloved son? I think Iroh has suffered enough. But you, your punishment has scarcely begun!"_

"I remember watching grandfather shouting in such a fury" Azula mumbled "I...I remember the first thing I done was run to Zuko and Laugh at his face teasing him saying that father was going to kill him, and when you came around, you...you"

"Yes i remember that to" Ursa replied "Your cruel actions at such a young age worried me, I knew that Ozai was turning you in to something terrible"

"A monster" Azula replied weakly

Ursa didn't reply her silence screamed the truth "It all went haywire from there"

_Ozai stormed through the corridors "Where is Zuko" he roared at no one, his anger strengthing his fire bending as he marched through the building his feet leaving scorched marks on the wooden floor._

_"What's the problem" Ursa asked trying to comfort her husband _

_"My father" Ozai replied darkly "I asked him to revoke Iroh's birth right and make me the firelord due to the obvious fact that he no longer has a heir, as punishment I'am to kill my first born with my own hands"_

_Ursa gasped in shock "But you wouldn't" _

_"Oh I would and I will" Ozai grinned menacingly "you see I don't need, that bumbling fool of a child I have Azula whom I have decided to be my heir. Yes she would become a fine Firelord under my tutelage"_

_"No you won't because I have a better idea" Ursa replied trying anything to stop Ozai from taking the life of her beloved Zuko"_

_Ozai stopped "And just what is this idea of yours"_

Zuko who had been listening almost exploded in a rage

"please Zuko calm down" Ursa pleaded "All this is in the past you musn't let it have a hold on you"

Zuko breathed out hot steam rushing from his nose "Just hearing about that poor excuse of a father"

"Will you shut up and let mother continue" Azula spat equally angry "What was this plan of yours"

"First I asked your father about his plans with you"

_"Before I tell you my plans what of Azula" Ursa asked_

_"What of her" Ozai replied coolly _

_"Since she is now your choice to take up the throne, what are your plans"_

_Ozai stroked his beard "I will turn her in to my tool of war, she will be merciless, she will be ferocious, she will be perfect"_

_"And if she fails" Ursa replied_

_"The she suffers the same fate as her brother"_

_Ursa fought hard to hide her disgust and horror "As your will comands FireLord Ozai" she replied_

_"Yes as I command...Now this Idea"_

_Ursa took a deep breath "I will, with some help Kill Firelord Azulon and leave a letter behind stating that it is his wish to proclaim you as his heir not Iroh, don't say that it is foolish because if he doesn't die then you won't be firelord, you know how you're father is with traditions, even if you killed a great dragon or slaughtered one thousand enemy soldiers he would still leave Iroh as his heir"_

_Ozai grinned menacingly "Oh I knew you were the one when I married you" he chuckled "You do this and you're precious Zuzu will be spared"_

_"As you wish, one thing you might want to take spontaneous trip"_

_"Why" Ozai asked __skeptically_

_"That help I mentioned Is the Chufen Dai" She replied with a grin of her own._

"THE CHUFEN DAI" ZuKo and Azula cried in union

"yes I did not know her personally but she would appear to anyone who had information on any man or woman who was evil, corrupt etc. So i did the only thing I could I prayed, and she heard my prayer"

"We read that she killed Azulon with your help" Zuko replied

"No she killed the royal guards and kept them away from Azulon's chambers, I killed Azulon by giving him enough shirshu venom to stop his heart while he slept, I had to make it look as if he passed away naturally. After that I rushed to Zuko's room telling him that what i had done was to save him, then I rushed to your room Azula but you wern't there so I left you a letter and waited for the guards to arrest me for opening the gates allowing Nu sa Ren, but she rescued me and helped me escape the fire nation"

Tear's filled Azula's eyes "That letter all it said was listen to your father and I love you, I thought you were mocking me so I burned it and laughed at the fact that you had been banished, thats what father had said"

Ursa pulled Azula in for another hug "Oh baby I always loved you but the only way I could protect you was to stay far away from you and allow your father to use you, I am so sorry I failed you as a mother I...I couldn't protect either of you"

"That's not true and you know it" Azula replied firmly "Zuko and I are both Alive and well, thanks to your sacrifice and even though father turned me into a monster this man Lying next to us brought me back" Azula turned to show Ursa Serj but he wasn't there "Where did he go?" she gasped as she looked out the screen door which Serj had been placed next to.

"Stay here with mother Zula I'll get the others and look for him you should spend more time with mother" Zuko rushed out of the room "How the hell did we not see him get up and leave"

* * *

Serj staggered through the village heavily bandaged "So that's what happened in her past" he mumbled to himself, he continued walking making sure not to be seen "I'll have to find some help with my plan but who" someone grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

Okina grabbed Serj by the arm and pulled him to the side "we need to talk"

"just the man I need" Serj grinned

"What the hell happened to you" Okina asked suprised inspecting the bandages covering Serj "wait you were expecting me"

"Long story, but you are exactly what i need for my plan"

"what plan"

"I'm going to let you take me to Jangbu" Serj replied with a dark grin

"you're what?"

"It works both way's one I get close to Jangbu and See what I'm dealing with and two you're let off the hook"

"Explain off the hook"

"Nawang Killed Li Mei Okina, and one soldier got away just think what Jangbu gonna do when he finds out that you didn't kill Li Mei all those years ago"

Okina froze "how do you know that"

"Le Mei told me a while ago and I knew it was gonna come back and bite you in the ass when the enemy found out about her, I dunno you can probably make an excuse saying that she posed no threat and you let her go or something and that you caught me to atone"

"You don't know what Kind of person Jangbu is Serj, if he even smells treachery he'll kill you, this is not good my cover has been blown"

"Oh yeah" Serj replied totally ignoring Okina's break down "What did you want to tell me"

"Jangbu's probably sent a bounty hunter after you, and he's got coin so that mean's a good one...why are you smiling"

A huge grin now marked Serj's face "even better, we can both be captured and deal twice as much damage"

"Your crazy did you know that, look at you your in no shape to even be walking"

"My wounds have mostly been healed plus whats a prisoner with out battle wounds, Anyway what better idea do you have, by what you just said your dead anyway so what's the harm in fighting back and causing some damage"

Okina mulled over his options before sighing deeply "fine what do you have planed"

Serj pulled Okina closer "This is what were gonna do, we're going to let the bounty hunter capture us" Serj stated matter of factually his hand drawing an invisible line in the air"

Okina couldn't believe his ears "You know I Might have to introduce you to King Bumi, because i don't think even he would come up with something this crazy"

"What are you talking about I was told how he let the fire nation take over his city before he single handedly freed the city during an eclipse"

Okina sighed in defeat

"Now, Any questions" Serj asked

"How, when, our weapons?" Okina asked in a rush

"Easy once when The bounty hunter appears and we fight you jump in make it look as if your my accomplice and then we loose after that no idea we just go with the flow"

Okina's mouth dropped "Are you out of your mind I mean this idea was crazy enough but to not have a plan when were actually inside is just..."

"Suicidal..." Serj replied finishing Okina's sentence

"Yes it's absolutely ridiculous"

Smiling as if it were a joke"Ok here's a plan don't die before you blow something up, how's that"

"Great just great, were going deep into enemy territory, no weapons, tied up, no way back our death rate high and my only back up is a crazed moron with no plan" Okina whined

"Oh but that just makes it more fun" Serj replied darkly.

* * *

Zuko decided that it would be best to search for Serj alone he didn't want to get everyone worked up after facing such ordeals. As he searched for Serj his mind began to wonder and It wasn't long before he began thinking about his father and what Usra had said about him.

The man was a monster through and through he never cared for anyone not even his family all he wanted was power and even had his own father killed to claim said power. Zuko clenched his fists steam steadily rising from his hands, he took a few deep breaths calming himself down, knowing that this all happened in the past yet it still angered him greatly.

Wandering aimlessly Zuko spotted Serj and an familiar face "There you are"

"Zuko" Serj nodded in reply

Okina knelt on to one knee "Fire Lord Zuko, It is an honor to finally meet you"

Zuko frowned slightly "I know you, you were the man sneaking around my tent in Hirachi"

Taken a back by Zuko's statement Okina feigned innocence "I'm afraid I do not know what you are referring to your excellency"

Zuko smirked "You're not the only one who is familiar with working in the shadows Okina, when I returned to my tent I noticed that my report on my desk had been tampered with"

Okina froze

Serj laughed "Busted, might as well come clean dude"

Okina nodded "I am an agent working for King Bumi, also a mole in the ranks of the Qimeng yi, I had to make sure that I wasn't seen by both sides that day other wise I would have been in trouble, but that doesn't matter now"

"What exactly did you take or do in my office" Zuko asked firmly

"I took a copy of your report and delivered it to you're uncle"

Zuko nodded knowingly "understood", he turned his gaze back to Serj "Now you, how in Agni's name did you sneak out of that room without Azula or I noticing"

"Easy, you were both too involved in hearing about your mother's past, She's beautiful by the way, that I just rolled out the door"

Serj shocked Zuko with his words "But how did you slide open the door without us noticing"

"It's a secret"

Zuko shook his head "No matter, the good thing is that you are awake, now come on back to the room we need to get ready for the funeral"

Serj's expression softened greatly "You're right, I'll see you later Okina don't forget about what we spoke about alright"

Okina nodded.

Zuko lead Serj back to the room's they were staying in "I have to say Serj that I'm impressed"

"By what" Serj asked dejectedly

"By what you accomplished, Azula and the other's told me about how you took command of the Kyoshi warriors and the villagers, how with you're quick thinking got the villagers working together to build weapons and barricades. Also you're unique battle strategies and attacks not only that but also how you fought and bested an ancient spirit. Tell me how does one go from knowing nothing about battle or swords play to having skills only seen in a developing commander in a matter of months"

"My father was in the army back when he was younger he taught me a few things, but most of my idea's came from other sources like books and TV" Serj replied

"But how did you defeat the face stealer"

"I hit him enough time's with my sword that he died"

"Oh yes of course" replied Zuko in a mock tone

Serj shivered "I'm cold"

"Well you are shirtless and your pants are torn"

Serj began checking his pockets before realizing that something was missing "Shit", he must have dropped it somewhere he'd look for it later right now he needed a warm bath and some new clothes for tomorrow he would be saying his final farewells to Li Mei.

* * *

**One other thing that poll that I have on my profile page is Important guys its the choices for Serj's Last name So far only two people have voted i need more opinions.**

**Anyways PLZ REVIEW I'M DYING HERE **


	45. Arguments and farewells

**So again I'm heaps late with this chapter no excuses this time I've just been lazy so sorry guys. **

**Disclaimer the Song used in this chapter belongs to the band within temptation and associate's I DID NOT WRITE NOR DO I OWN THE SONG.**

**But i do recommend you listen to it as you read Azula singing it'll give a greater feel to the words instead of just reading them By the way the song is called Swan song I changed the name a little though.**

**Anyways hope you all enjoy this chapter, it was surprisingly easier to write it than i thought. **

* * *

**45. Arguments and farewells**

"Ahhhh" Serj allowed all his muscles to relax in the war water, after what he had faced the bath felt like a piece of heaven. He allowed his eyes to close as he slowly dipped his head under the water.

The door to the bathroom slid open quietly the dim candle light showing just a silhouette of Azula, sensing a presence Serj spun around "What is it" he asked

"I want to talk to you about something"

he sighed "Azula can it wait till I finish my bath"

"No" Azula snapped "It needs to be addressed now" her tone softened, she reached for her pocket

Serj watched as Azula pulled out something, it was hard to see due to the lack of light in the room, "I found this tucked away in you're pocket"

"Oh and just what is it you found"

"Don't play koy with me Serj" she snapped, "it was in you're pocket"

"A lot of things have been in my pocket Azula, what is it anyways"

Azula tossed him the mask "recognize it"

Serj frowned before tossing it back "nope can't say that I do"

"Don't lie to me" she snapped "I know it belongs to you, shall I prove it" without waiting for an answer she continued "remember when Toph and I found out about the prostitution ring and how after it was resolved we began investigating the Chufen Dai, it appeared just as you entered the throne room at first I believed that you weren't it however when you spoke you sounded unsure of yourself and even Toph was confused about you're reaction, or what about when I was following the Chufen Dai and saw it get bitten by the pygmy Tiger and when I walked into the bathroom with you inside instead of covering yourself up you tried to hide the wound behind you're back not only that but the fact the tiger recognized you aswell, or the constant nightmares that you have been having, and lastly the fact that you were able to see a spirit when even Sokka who has been to the spirit world, could not see it himself, and if that isn't enough that mask was found in your pocket covered in your blood so no matter what you say.."

"So what now" he replied cutting her off, His blunt answer leaving Azula stunned

"I..Umm...what" she stammered

"WHAT NOW, since you know all about my secret what will you do next, shall you tell everyone?" Serj snapped

"I don't know"

"I don't know, I DON'T KNOW" Serj voice rang aloud "You shove all of this in my face yet you never thought of what you would do after,what steps you would take, how does that work out Azula, Huh what you expose me then what?"

"I want to help you Serj, I know how it feels to have someone ripped away from you, you're just like me acting out in anger" she spoke softly

"DON'T YOU dare bring Li Mei into this, I've dealt with her killer, and her death opened my eye's it's time for me to start taking my responsibilities more seriously"

"As a friend Let me help you, don't take this burden alone"

Serj lifted himself out of the water grabbing his towel before walking towards the door, he stopped beside Azula "As a friend you will stay out of my way or I will, force you out of it" he threatened darkly before continuing "Oh and If you plan on telling the rest of the gaang feel free, I won't be here after the funeral anyway, i'll be working alone from now on"

Azula fought hard, holding back the tears which welled up in her eyes "Foolish" she muttered before turning around. She bumped into someone looking up she saw her mother's worried face, "Mom what are you doing, you should be asleep"

"I heard shouting so I came to check up on it, so he is the Chufen Dai"

"You heard it didn't you" Azula asked

Ursa pulled Azula in for a hug "Don't worry my child, he is strong even though he said those hurtful things it's only because he is hurting on the inside, for now just give him some space allow him to go through with what he has planned then when he need's it most you rush over and help him"

"But how can I not worry, Knowing him he will put himself at over whelming odds, he may be strong mother but he is not invincible how can I just sit here and do nothing when I know he will put himself in harms way"

Ursa smiled softly "It's just how men are child, some lock themselves away, some take it out on friends and others take it out on their enemies, just know that Serj hasn't fallen low enough to harm innocent people, the same thing happened with Nu Sa Ren" Ursa kept the fact that Nu Sa Ren had died after due to mental relapse to herself not wanting to scare Azula any further. "Now come, Tylee told me that you will be singing tomorrow, show me what you have written"

* * *

Sound asleep Serj dream't the sound of large bells ringing, as he slept a familiar spirit faded into his dream

"You were too harsh on the girl"

"Didn't you say you weren't going to talk to me" Serj replied coldly

Kuan Ti laughed "Stupid kid, I said I wasn't going to help you doesn't mean I won't stop annoying the hell out of ya"

"So what if I was being hard, no one is supposed to know what we are"

Kuan Ti's voice changed "Oh and who told you that"

"The Goddesses, hell sometimes I think I was hallucinating, since they haven't spoken to me in ages another thing that seems odd is whenever someone was on the verge of finding out what I was they would step in and avert their attention else where"

"That means your not the only one they are watching anymore, they must have someone else working under them" Kuan Ti explained

"What do you mean" Serj asked

"Pft like I'd tell you, your not getting any help from me until you straighten yourself out kid. But it's a good thing to, it means you'll be able to move around without them noticing what you're up to"

Thinking over Kuan Ti's words, Serj wondered what he meant by the goddesses watching someone else could they have brought another from his world.

Sokka ran into his room, "dude what the hell are you doing get up, and get dressed those bells mean the funeral is starting"

Jumping up Serj followed Sokka's instructions, quickly forgetting his little chat with Kuan Ti and rushed out towards the town hall.

"What were you doing last night coz man you were really out of it those bells were freakin loud, oh yeah you were talking in you're sleep you mumbled something about someone else from your world being here"

"Just a crazy dream, I was talking to a crazed moron about the values of mud and shit"

Kuan Ti's laughter rung in Serj's mind "Like he'd believe that"

"I get what you mean" Sokka replied "I had a dream that momo swore at me and that food began eating people"

"I can't believe he bought that" Laughed Kuan Ti

Serj Slapped his forehead "Shut up you're annoying me" he thought back

"That's what I'm here for, that and the ass kicking"

"So Sokka did I miss anything"

"Nah not really those bells just mean that they're about to begin the ceremony for Li Mei before returning her to the earth"

Serj sighed deeply holding back his feelings

"Dude it isn't good to let you're feeling build up you gotta talk to us let it out, trust me I know before i was with Suki I met another girl her name was Yue we didn't know each other long but we grew close, before she gave up her life to bring the moon back"

There was a sense of sadness and longing in Sokka's voice but also understanding the guy went through the same thing as Serj and was brave enough to talk about it.

"Now's not the time to talk about such things anyway Sokka" replied Serj "we have to focus on the threat that is now and until this threat is over I cannot properly mourn the loss of loved one's"

Sokka sensed that Serj wasn't just talking about Li Mei but he dropped the subject "Alright lets go help carry the casket inside the hall"

Hiding in the shadow's close by, a woman wearing a skull hair pin watched her brown eye's following the two warriors

* * *

Azula stood next to Toph fidgeting her heart beating rapidly waiting for Sokka to return with Serj.

"What's wrong blue" Toph asked

"Blue?" was Azula's uncertain reply

"Yeah I don't like it to, it was supposed to match you're fire bending but I guess it doesn't have a good ring to it, anyways what's up you can't stand still and you're heart rate is pretty high"

"nothing wrong" she lied

"Now that's a lie princess and you know it so come on spill the beans"

"When the time is right Toph, now wouldn't be a good time"

Toph crossed her arms and huffed "Fine but you will tell me eventually...oh I can sense Sokka and Serj they're close"

In seconds Serj appeared followed closely by Sokka, "Sorry we're late captain sleep a lot was having weird dreams" Sokka joked pointing to Serj.

"What Kind of weird dream's" Toph replied elbowing Serj.

"Not the time for stupid remarks T" Serj snapped "Come on let's get ready"

Xaio emerged from the hall "Is everyone here" he asked looking around "The other's are already behind the hall waiting"

Serj was the first to leave, he walked silently to the front before sitting down on one of the benches, sitting close enough to See inside Li Mei's casket a soft smile adorning her face. However he casket was not the only one there, several caskets lay next to hers holding all the other's who gave their lives in the battle.

Xaio made his way to the podium "Thank you all for coming first for all those wondering we have deiced to hold all the funeral's together to honor those who gave their lives for us" he raised his arms above his head "Spirit of earth wise and strong, we pray that you watch over our loved one, you're fallen children as they return into you're embracing arms their lives take as they defended us from harm and suffering. May they stay strong under you're protection and love knowing that because of their sacrifice we still breath today"

Serj listened to the words of the family members who honored the names and deeds of the ones they had lost, he watched as they each carved symbols, words and images into the caskets of their loved ones before they offered their final prayers. He soon spotted Yi Min tear's aligning her eyes as she stood next to Jee and the baby, she offered quiet words before carving a small poem Serj could barely make out the words

_Your life was full of loving deeds, Forever thoughtful of our special needs, Today and tomorrow, my whole life through, I will always love and cherish you._

Next to it Jee carved his own words

_Although we never met nor did we know each other, you're love for my grand child will live on in my heart forever and ever._

Soon It was Serj's turn he got up slowly before making his way to the Li Mei's sleeping form he bowed his head not saying anything before he began carving his own words into her casket.

_Thank you for allowing me to love you, and Thank you for loving me in return...Forgive me for not being strong enough but know this you will always be my beloved rose._ Next to his words he carved a small image of a rose before leaving.

Time passed by quickly as the others also paid their respect for the fallen, Aang and Zuko had also taken it upon themselves to offer a few words of praise for the families not only for the sacrifices given but also for working together as brothers even though they were from both earth and fire.

Azula breathed in deeply it was her turn now, she received words of encouragement from her mother and Tylee before she bravely walked in front of the large crowd of people, before Serj.

"This week we have lost more than we could have imagined" She began "Many of us losing a friend or relative but we shall never forget their selflessness, If I may I would like to end the ceremony with a song for all those lost to the battle and for a friend who loved me regardless of my past I call it the "Song of the Swan"

A few gasps of shock were heard throughout the crowd as the people noticed that it was the Fire Nation's princess Azula whom was addressing them. Ignoring them Azula nervously began singing her voice heard across the whole town.

**"Winter has come for me, can't carry on.**  
**The Chains to my life are strong but soon they'll be gone.**  
**I'll spread my wings one more time."**

**"Is it a dream?**  
**All the ones i have loved calling out my name."**

**"The sun warms my face.**  
**All the days of my life, I see them passing me by."**

As Azula progressed she noticed some of the villagers whispering and nodding to each other.

**"In my heart i know i can let go.**  
**In the end i will find some peace inside.**  
**New wings are growing tonight."**

**"As i am soaring i'm one with the wind.**  
**I am longing to see you again, it's been so long.**  
**We will be together again."**

**"Is it a dream?**  
**All the ones i have loved calling out my name."**

**"The sun warms my face.**  
**All the days of my life, I see them passing me by."**

Soon most of the villagers had their eye's closed and were rocking slowly to Azula's voice others clasping their hands against their chests listening with tears in their eyes.

**"As i am soaring i'm one with the wind.**  
**I am longing to see you again, it's been so long.**  
**We will be together again."**

**"Is it a dream?**

**All the ones i have loved calling out my name."**

**"The sun warms my face.**  
**All the days of my life, I see them passing me by".**

Azula slowly brought the song to a finish, not one eye in the crowd was dry even Serj was fighting to hold them back, the foolish man trying his hardest not to cry. Within seconds all the villagers rose to their feet cheering and applauding the Fire princess and her beautiful voice, Shout's of praise soon followed the cheers. That was beautiful or who knew the princess to have such a beautiful voice were heard among many others. Azula was taken aback was she really as good as they all claimed she thought as she smiled shyly.

"Spirit's Zula that was the most beautiful song ever" Tylee Squeaked as she hugged her friend tightly

"It was more incredible hearing you sing it than just reading it" Suki beamed.

Soon Azula was circled by friends and new fans all offering their thanks and praise.

Serj however watched from a far, Azula's eyes caught his she stared worried, Serj smiled softly and gave a little nod.

Pride shot through Azula not only had sh fulfilled her promise and had been praised but she also managed to Make the man she care's deeply for smile even for a brief second this made her more happy than the crowd surrounding her.

"Oh Azula you're Aura is beautiful, there's even some pink in there"

Azula blushed slightly.

* * *

The funeral had long passed and the caskets now buried within the earth, the sun now sat low above the horizon its warm glow slowly fading into the night. Serj wandered around the village now that Li Mei had been laid to rest he could focus on his plan, he nodded towards the shadows where Okina followed him.

A loud crack echoed through the air as a woman jumped out a few feet in front of Serj, he raised his arms "and you must be that bounty hunter"

The woman lowered her whip "how'd you know"

"I get around" Serj replied with a smirk "One question you doing this out of loyalty to the Qimeng yi or for the money"

"I'm loyal too, two things one the sound and taste of gold, and two my mount" the woman replied with a smirk to rival Serj's "too bad too you're quite the looker, why'd you ask"

Serj rushed towards the woman "To know just how much I should fight back" he grabbed her hands and pushed his face close to hers "Gotta make it believable" he whispered as he moved his face closer, locking lips he stole a quick kiss.

The jumped back "Filthy dog" she spat wiping her lips.

Serj chuckled darkly "MMM cherry, you know what they say about cherries, they always taste better with a little cream"

"Dirty bastard' she cursed smirking "do you kiss you're mother with that mouth"

Serj frowned

"Oh looks like I hit a nerve" she teased "Now be a good boy and don't struggle"

"What you think I'm gonna just let you take me, yeah because they'll believe that" Serj mocked "you capturing me the man who single handily took out seventy plus men in hirachi without a fight, Sweety please..."

The bounty hunter shuddered at being called sweety "Name's June" she replied darkly "Your quite the bad boy huh" she smirked

Serj shrugged "So i've been told"

"Oh I just love it when a man thinks he's big, makes it more fun to watch when he realises that he was taken down by a woman" June snapped out her whip lashing it towards Serj. The whip coiled around Serj's neck, the sting of the hit throbbing underneath the leather "Now be a good boy and sit"

Serj grabbed hold of the whip with his left hand "Oh no whatever shall i do you have caught me" he teased"You think i can't do anything from here" he asked, Serj dropped his stance and rushed towards June again, taking her by surprise "By your reaction I guess no one's done that before"

June dropped the act and readied her arm "Like you said you're the first to pull a stunt like that but I'm not stupid to miss something like this I do have back up moves"

"I know, Like I said we gotta make it believable" Serj replied taking the full impact of the blow

Now June was totally stunned Serj had not only seen through her movement's but still he accepted her attack "Now I've seen stupid men before but you take the cake"

"Oh my God" Serj cried "I knew it was going to hurt but not this much, are your hands made of stone or something" he whimpered rubbing his face almost comically.

June stood in front of Serj unable to speak "Just how stupid are you, lets end this" With a strong pull she threw Serj to the ground and began pulling him towards her.

"Hey good thinking drag him through the sand and dirt to rough him up a bit, why didn't I think of that" he complimented.

"Are you demented or what" June asked shaking her head dropping her gaze from Serj.

"Me well, I'm just a little bit special" Serj replied from behind.

June gasped "Nyla"

Out of nowhere a large animal jumped out lashing it's long tongue towards Serj "Well I'd say you got me" Serj whispered in June's ear as he lost all feeling in his body and passed out, Nyla had injected Serj with much more venom than usual in order to protect her rider.

June stood in place frozen until she heard the loud clang of Serj's dagger hitting the ground, this was the first time a man had bested her not only that he let her think she could beat him. Serj had taken everything June knew about men rolled it up and tossed it aside, he could have killed her in an instant yet he took the defeat.

Nyla sniffed at June's face breaking her from her trance "He knew Nyla, he knew" The beast snorted "Your right whatever his reasons we still get to claim the reward lets pick him up and go "June replied.

Before June could bind Serj Oknia jumped from the shadows and attacked June jumped back "Shit he's got a partner but just as quickly as Oknia jumped out he was lashed at by Nyla's tongue and paralyzed.

June chuckled "Might make extra for this one, come on girl we're out of here".

* * *

Done and done there you have it Li Mei is finally put to rest, Azula finally Sings and Serj's plan finally begins to take motion.


	46. Taken

**46. Taken**

Night had finally come, the villagers had returned to their homes only a few had remained to give their final prayers.

Sokka stretched yawning "So what's next" he asked

"How can you be so calm right now" Tylee squeeked

"Plan now, worry about attacks later" he replied rubbing his eye

"Sokka's right we have to decide our next move not just here but also in the other nations" Zuko replied emerging from his office close by.

Soon the others gathered, Zuko lit a fire and with a lazy flick of her wrists Toph created benches of earth for everyone before slamming her self into her element.

"Ahh thank you Toph" Iroh spoke as he sat in a specially made chair for him.

"Any time pops" was Toph's casual reply

"First we must decide what we are to do with the village" Xaio spoke "I also received a letter from the Chufen Dai" This little bit of information got the attention of everyone "I shall read it for you"

_For those who do not know, I have plans for the village of hirachi I intend to rebuild it not to how it was but to completely demolish it and rebuild from scratch I understand that the people have deep connections with their homes but for what I have in mind there needs to be a proper structure of things. I intend not to rebuild the village but to build a city it will have it's own farms, military, markets water supply and much more of course for now it is just a simple idea but once I locate funds and materials I intend to turn this village into an independent city._

_Right now I have secured a small cash flow from the Kingdom of ba sin se each week the village will receive 20 gold pieces for now I would have The master earth bender and the Avatar create a campsite for the villagers two kilometers east from the village after they are to surround the camp with earthen walls, I also request that the Fire lord leave two dozen of his men to defend the villagers, The twelve soldiers that I chose from the ba sing se royal guard will act as law men until further notice, they will arrive within two days from now along with fresh crops and farm animals for the farmers. For the governing side of things I leave to Xaio he shall take care of all matters which arise with the villagers._

_For the rebuilding we will need engineers, architects, crafts men and a few artists I will leave Warrior Sokka to decide who he will choose for the construction of the city as he will be the head of the whole rebuilding operation. I have left instructions as to how i wish the city to be built but i shall leave its final development to Sokka._

_Now to other matters I am not fully aware of what is taking place in the other nations so I leave that to the world leaders but like Ba sing se I am positive that there may be moles working under direct orders from the Qimeng Yi, Make sure what happened In Hirachi does do not happen anywhere else._

"There was another note with this one" Xiao handed it to Sokka"I have looked over it all ready and I must say his idea for the city is quite something"

Sokka read through the Chufen Dai's notes and looked at his rough drawings "Woah this guy mean's business" he cried as he read the note "He want's this city to be massive well not as big as Ba sing se or Omashu but at least five times the size of Kyoshi, He intends to have the mountain carved out so it can be used as a head quarters for the new military he's building, not only that but he wants the city to eventually have it's own port"

The other's stared at Sokka "EHHHH"

"It's just a idea for now but he wants to carve out a large portion of the earth allowing the sea to reach the city, there's also a few notes on the city having it's own armory, stables, doctors everything"

"It's as if he want's the village to be totally self reliable" said Azula

"But the man power needed and the amount of resources and money, where the hell am I gonna find another engineer"

"What about Teo and His father" Katara asked

"I could also send a few of my engineers and architects" Zuko added

"Oh oh And Omashu is well known for it's artists who specialize in painting and carving" Tylee peeped "I remember Mai saying that while she was their it was the only thing that didn't make her want to throw up"

Iroh rubbed at his beard "But for now we must focus on building that campsite and informing the villagers of this plan"

"Man this Chufen guy thinks he can just order us around" Toph huffed

"Yes but it is his responsibility to return stability" Ursa replied

"Actually I don't think that's why he is doing this"

"What make's you think that child"

"The Chufen Dai's mission or purpose is to reduce the evil in this world yet out of nowhere he brings ideas of building a city large enough to hold an army of at least two thousand soldiers, for the people of the city to be able to fend for themselves, not only this he intends the Military to Have A mix of races remember what he said in the throne room of Ba Sing Se. But I see something else under all that it's as if he is taking this personally for what reasons I know not, but for now I can say he's doing it out of kindness so this doesn't happen again"

Ursa nodded "I think you are correct this city has had many hardships in the past and never have the villagers received proper help it's as if he want's this not for himself but for the people"

"So the Punisher of Evil has a heart, how cute" Toph groaned "Man now this is what I call messed up, the one who is supposed to destroy is helping, no leading the creation of something"

"Maybe it's to atone for what he's doing or what he's going to do" Aang replied

"Woah where the hell have you been all this time"

"Ha very funny Toph I've been here the whole time"

"Toph's right Aang, you have been really quiet, anything wrong" Katara asked

Aang nodded "yeah I've got a lot on my mind and where's Serj"

The other's all looked around "He's right i don't see Serj anywhere" Sokka replied

Toph jumped up and Stomped on the ground, standing still for a few moments before opening her eyes "No good I don't sense him anywhere in the village"

The other's all stood up "hey what about outside"

Toph shook her head "I searched in a five kilometer radius nothing he's gone"

Panic ran through though the group before Azula calmly sat back down "He left"

"WHAT!"

"he told me last night when I bumped into him that he was leaving, he said he wanted to search for some something" she lied

"Did he say what" Zuko asked

"No, he wouldn't say"

Iroh grumbled "Now that you mentioned it, I have not seen Okina either, I understand that Serj had his reasons for leaving but Okina had orders to stay with me"

Sokka turned his back to leave "I'll look around, oi guys where was the last place any off you saw Serj"

"I saw him by what's left of the main gate's a few hours ago" Tylee replied "It was as if he was waiting for someone".

"Alright I'll be back soon" with that said Sokka left towards the gates.

* * *

June sat by the fire her large mount resting by her side lost in her thoughts this man who laid near her could have defeated her at anytime but chose not to, he allowed her to capture him hell even beat him up but for what.

Serj rolled over "Ugh" he opened his eyes slowly spotting June "Hey" he said casually

"You do realize you're tied up" June spat

Serj sat up "yeah but you didn't put a gag on me so hey"

June sighed "So what's you're deal"

"Deal what deal, I'm no merchant"

June grabbed Serj by the scruff of his shirt "I'm not in the mood for games Wise ass, I want to know why you let me catch you"

"What for you're getting paid"

"You humiliated me by stealing a Kiss no man has ever had the balls to do so, then besting me in the fight where you intentionally lost"

Serj chuckled "That worked up about it are you"

"I don't like being taken lightly" June hissed

"You're working for the Qimeng yi, mean's you know where they are, I let you catch me you take me to them then I know where their base is or at least one of them. Oh by the way did you get another guy after you took me down"

June nodded "He's over there"

Serj smiled "Well then your welcome"

"What the hell for"

"He's wanted by the same man that want's me so I'm sure you'll get a bonus. Oi Okina you alive"

"Unfortunately" came Okina's weary reply

Shaking her head June tried to figure out Serj's plan "Alright I get the whole Me taking you part but what do you plan to do after I leave you"

"Escape and cause as much damage as I can, maybe destroy the whole place if I can"

"Do you think it's wise to tell her all this Serj, she could warn Jangbu" Okina expressed his concern.

"Yeah it's fine better if she does, it'll make the actually blowing stuff up more better, Ha just think of Jangbu's reaction when he finds out I wanna blow the place up, he'll laugh say I'm pathetic talk about how much better he is than me, but then when we do escape and shit starts going boom his face will drop, man would that be priceless"

"You're an Idiot"

Serj shrugged "So I've been told...So June what's you're story"

"Don't have one"

"Hey come on were like buddies now surely you got some thing" Serj whined

"I'm a bounty hunter and a damn good one I don't take shit from men and I don't like being taken lightly" she replied darkly.

"Oh come on you're still sour from the battle"

"Shut up... ass"

Serj huffed "Fine" he sat quiet for a few minutes.

"Hey June"

"WHAT!"

"Can I have another kiss" Serj was pushed back buy a strong kick "Ugh ouch, hey come on that was uncalled for I asked this time"

"Filthy bastard"

"Well what do you want me to do, I'm bored" Serj cried

"Stop acting like a baby and sleep" June spat

Serj shook his head "Nawt twired" he mocked

"Uuugghhh, How does anyone put up with you"

Serj laughed "You're to easy you know, but seriously how long are we gonna take before we get there"

"Another day and a half"

"One more thing"

June glared at Serj "WHAT"

"Would you mind telling me what color panties you're wea..."

"Son of a bitch" June roared before Giving Serj a solid right hook.

Okina flinched at the site of the blow.

* * *

Aang watched as Sokka searched the area near the front gates.

"Looks like there was a bit of a struggle" Sokka mumbled to himself

"There are drag marks and unusual incisions in the ground made from like a sword or a whip" he looked further down "Hmm another set of drag marks and a large animal like foot print, huh what's this" he bent over and picked up a torn piece of leather"

"So what do you think happened" Aang asked

Sokka looked towards Aang, blowing bubbles from his dragon pipe, Well it seems like there was a short battle between two maybe three people and a large animal of sorts those cuts in the ground came from a sword or whip, my guess would be that Serj and another person battled with a third only to be bested and taken away"

"What like abducted" Aang chuckled

"Yes exactly that"

Aang's face dropped "What no way"

"The evidence never lies pupil Aang, Our friend Serj has been taken"

Aang jumped up "Well we better tell the others then"

Toph sat by the fire throwing small stones into the flames "Sokka's back"

The other all looked up from the fire "So what did you find"

"Serj's been Taken" Aang cried

"PPRRFFTT" Toph laughed "As if I trained him"

"Nope he really was" Sokka replied "There was evidence of a fight and then Two drag marks indicates that Serj and another were loaded onto some sort of large animal before being taken away"

"Did you find anything else" Zuko asked

"Umm oh yeah we found some cut's in the ground from either a sword or whip, and this" Sokka pulled out the torn leather.

Zuko looked at the leather "You said a large animal, a whip and a piece of leather right"

Sokka nodded

"I Know who it was"

"WHO" everyone asked

Zuko sat back down "Remember when I hired that bounty hunter the one with the Shirshu, what was here name"

"June" Toph yelled "I remember her the bounty chick that helped us find Iroh and the other old dudes right before the comet"

"Yeah it has to be her, but that leaves the questions who sent her and why?".

"Easy Jangbu and the Qimeng Yi, remember when Jangbu had ordered Xaio to assassinate Serj" Sokka replied

Azula frowned so that was his plan she thought, he intentionally allowed himself to be captured and by June no less, and now that he's alone with no one to set him straight "FOOL You're intentionally walking into a fight" she blurted out suddenly.

Everyone stared at Azula "Zula what are you talking about" Tylee asked

Azula sighed "Last night he told me he was leaving for what reason he didn't say, but now after finding out about the bounty hunter I realized this was planed, he knew the enemy would attempt to capture him so he intentionally played into their hands now he's being taken to them we can only guess what he is going to do"

Tylee leaned over and whispered in Azula's ear "You mean about his Aura right", Azula simply nodded. Tylee forced herself not to get emotional in front of everyone, slowly she stood up "There's noting we can do until we locate where he is so for now we need to rest and plan what we need to do about this tomorrow" Tylee grabbed Azula's arm almost dragging her to her feet "Come on Zula I'll walk you back to you're room"

Everyone except Ursa wore confused looks, but did not press the matter and soon followed Tylee and Azula's example.

"So you and I were both right about Serj then" She asked in a forced tone.

Azula nodded "Yes he is the Chufen Dai and he is out for Blood Ty, I don't know what to do, out of all of use only you, mother and I know what he truly is, and what he is capable of. Ty I'm scared for him what if he get's hurt or worse"

Tylee hugged her friend "It's ok Zula he's a strong guy he'll pull through, but what did you're mother say"

"She told me not to anything, to allow him to fulfill his plans and when he needs it most to run and help him"

"Then that's what we're going to do Zula he need's to find his own way out of this"


	47. Conflict of Interest

**47. Conflict of Interest **

It had taken Aang a good hour to find a suitable spot to meditate, in a close nit village it was hard to find a little privacy not to mention the soldiers who still were waiting for orders. Aang closed his eye's and revisited the events of the spirit world so much had happened in a short amount of time, he recalled how he first heard about Serj finding his way to the spirit world body and spirit, then to find out he was targeting a thousand year old spirit confronting it and defeating it, but what bothered him the most was the mask, he had seen it Serj was the Chufen Dai no doubt about it no one could progress as much as he had unless they were mean't to as if it was their role, he should know five years ago he was in Serj's place. But how can Serj face so much pressure being the harbinger of death, taking a life when he deem's it necessary what goes through one's mind with that sort of responsibility.

How was he going to reveal this to the other's should he reveal this to them or should he wait for Serj to reveal his true identity.

Aang took a deep breath before allowing himself to cross over to the spirit world, Avatar Roku was already waiting for Aang.

"Aang we understand you're mixed feelings but you must not do anything to hinder the efforts of the Chufen Dai it is already bad enough that you know the true identity of Serj, you must not tell anyone"

Aang sighed "I know Roku but he is just one man, and from what we know this path will only lead to his destruction, how can i sit still and watch my friend go down such a self destructive path?, and what about me Roku, I am the spirit of the world in mortal form the Avatar my purpose to bring and keep balance to the world"

Roku stared at Aang, with wisdom in his eyes " yes Aang you are to keep balance in the world balance within the communities and the people, the Chufen Dai must keep balance of Good and evil, yin and yang how he keep's track of this I do not know but his soul purpose is to take the lives of those he feel's are too evil to live and protect those who are good."

"I know" Aang sighed "but going by what I was taught, his actions and deed's go completely against all the monks teachings, even human mortality to take the life of another human without hesitation, without emotion just to simply cut them down"

Roku nodded "The monks would teach of peace and spirituality, yet the world is full of people whom are willing to sacrifice their own spirituality and morality to satisfy their flesh desires be it material or sexual and it is the Chufen Dai's soul purpose to rid the world of such people by any mean's necessary there have been time's where the Chufen Dai has chosen not to kill and allowed the person to be locked away in prison or to face his victims family's or local governments, just as long as they are stopped from committing such heinous crimes again, I'll give you an example while you were searching for the hammer The Chufen Dai appeared in the Ba Sing Se palace where he publicly tried and punished every member except one of the royal advisers, out of all of them he condemned only one to death, what he may be doing is evil in it's self but it is for the greater good"

Aang frowned as Roku's work conflicted with his thoughts "So it's a necessary evil"

"Yes exactly" Roku replied

Aang suddenly felt a series of bumbs to the back of his head "what the"

Roku chuckled "it seems that the Master earth bender is suffering from boredom"

"I'll talk to you later then" Aang bowed

Toph was laying on her side holding her head up lazily with her left Arm as she lobbed the stones at Aang's head "Toph To Aang, Toph to Aang this is the mortal world calling"

Aang stayed motionless as an Idea formulated in his mind

"Hey twinkles, is nap time over" she mocked flicking another stone at his head, no response came from Aang. Toph grew impatient she forced herself up and walked over to him, sitting herself down right in front of him, she began blowing on his face.

It took much effort for Aang to keep still and maintain his breathing and heart beat patterns, but he waited until she was so close their nose's were almost touching acting fast Aang quickly planted a kiss on her cheek.

It was Toph's turn to be motionless as she sat there eye's wide open and a slight tint of red lining her face, two things ran through her mind first was that she had been played the fool and second Aang had the guts to steal a quick kiss by using her impatient's as a tool. She soon snapped out of her trance and swiftly landed a punch to his right shoulder she grinned as she heard the air bender whelp in pain.

"Ou.. hey what was that for" Aang whined

"That's for tricking me into thinking you were still in the spirit world"

"What about the you know kiss" he asked sheepishly

"What do you think, You had the guts to pull it off so that was you're reward" she replied as if it was nothing major, yet she still held the light blush.

Aang felt a rush of something, pride or a sense of manliness or something so he decided to play it cool "So what's up?" he asked

"What's wrong with you're voice, you sound constipated" Toph teased

Aang sighed in defeat "I was trying to be more manly, like Sokka"

Toph laughed "well you failed, anyway's I was bored you were taking to long so I woke you up.

"There has to be another reason than that"

"Yeah, the earth hammer when are you going to you know use it or whatever the others want to know so they don't freak out when you crush you're skull or something"

Aang thought about the weapons "No I don't think any crushing will be involved think about it when I used the dagger I stabbed myself with it, but not just anywhere i did so in my chest allowing it to pierce my heart and from that I attained white fire bending, if you think about it the heart is the best thing that represents fire because it it holds our passion's and sustains our life, so with the hammer I'll probably have to use it on something that it sturdy and stubborn like the earth itself or probably metal"

Toph yawned loudly "All I heard was No crushing blah blah something about life then stubborn, so there will be no crushing involved"

"Nope"

Toph clicked her fingers "Darn and here I was thinking I'd get a good laugh"

"Glad to see you care Sifu Toph"

"What can I say I'm the soft and Cuddly type"

* * *

Sokka looked over the notes and plans left by the Chufen Dai, It was crazy this guy really wanted to build a city from scratch that would mean new, roads, building plans, farm area's needed to be planned down to the finest point not to mention the whole carving in to mountain part, Sure they had the best earth bender in the world to help them but he needed it to be a building not just some hole in a wall.

But the first step was to notify the villagers of this and how was he going to break it to them "Oh hey guys, the Chufen Dai want's to tear down the village so he can build a city" he practiced out loud, no that won't do, "So I heard you like cities how about we tear town you're village so we can make a City where you're village used to be"

Lost in his thoughts Suki walked into his make shift study "How's my precious warrior going"

"Not well" Sokka whined "How can I tell the villagers that their homes are gonna be torn down.

Suki cocked her brow "What are you talking about, the Villagers have already started moving all their belongings from their homes and some of the soldiers have started dismantling the damaged homes and salvaging what they can to use later"

"What who told the villagers this" Sokka asked releasing his breath

"Tylee and Azula did they gathered the Villagers in front of the statue of Freedom and told them of the plans and if anyone had objections, the villagers were actually honored to have the Chufen Dai use their village as a home base and ecstatic to having him lead the idea of building them a city, but their only worry the villagers had was the statue they didn't want anything to happen to it, Azula agreed and promised to speak to you or the Chufen Dai about it"

Sokka laughed "Well that will be no problem it seem's like the Chufen Dai know's how Much the statue mean's to the people and wrote in his notes that it will be the marker for the Center of the city, but has Aang and Toph set up the temporary camp for the villagers"

"They left to the site an hour or so ago, but many of the villagers have planned to live with their families in Kyoshi or Omashu, it'll take a few week's for them to actually leave due to the cleaning and dismantling of the village, the people who are planning on staying all wish to help with the construction of the city"

"Well I guess that's fair enough, for now we can only clean up the area and start on carving out the mountain side until we get a proper idea of how the city is supposed to be set out"

* * *

Azula and Tylee had taken it upon themselves to notify the villagers of the plan's to build a new city over the location of the village, and was expecting there to be much anger and confusion yet she was met with complete understanding and excitement from the people she did not know why and was confused, sure their village was going to be transformed into a city but what about all the hard work that went into building their homes, farms, their community.

Ursa had watched the whole thing noticing the confusion that Azula wore "come my child I will explain to you the reason why these villages are so happy over the news", Ursa lead the two girls over to the town's pride and joy the statue of Freedom.

"A statue?" Azula asked skeptically

"Not the statue but the man it symbolizes" Ursa replied "Look here" she pointed to the base of the statue before brushing away some soot and dust.

Tylee noticed a small carving of words fairly worn out but most of the words were still readable "In honor of Freedom, one man who stood against one hundred"

"So the staute honors this man's deed it still does not explain why the villagers are happy about the whole idea of their village being torn down" Azula questioned

"Keep reading the next paragraph was written by the very girl that held him as he died, many of the villagers where angry thinking she had desecrated the statue, but when they saw what she had written they were brought to tears"

"My fellow villages forgive me for leaving you like this, I had wished many things for this village happiness, joy, peace I wanted the village to be protected to be noticed by the world recognized as something great, My true wish was for this village to be transformed into something greater something that would rival the great earthen kingdoms but be governed by the people that lived within it, I wished for this village to be reborn as a city of greatness where the people never starved, never feared and always loved but I promise that someday someone will fulfill my wish no matter how long it takes my dream will carry on and will be fulfilled..."

Tylee sniffed "Even during his dying breaths he looked out for his people"

"So the villagers were waiting for this, for the will of this man to finally be fulfilled, even after almost a millennia they believed in him not once losing faith in his promise holding on just by faith in this man's promise. I...I understand now what they meant by asking if the statue could be at the center of the city they wanted it to the heart of the city the villagers weren't holding on for themselves only they all kept this man's dream as their own and were waiting for the day to come where they could help fulfill the dream", Azula smiled to herself.

"The power of hope is a very powerful thing, without it a person loses his or her reason to look forward to anything"

"Thank you mother for showing this to me, I don't know why but I feel as if I really needed this"

Ursa nodded giving Azula a soft smile.

"What I really want to know is how the Chufen Dai knew about it" Tylee asked

"Ah well that will remain a mystery until the holder of that mystery reveals his reasons"

* * *

Serj rocked back and forth struggling to break free of his bindings, June had tied him up thoroughly after his little adventure, Serj had managed to free his hands at some point before giving June a scare as he dangled shirtless from a tree branch.

It wasn't a surprise for Okina to witness June order Nyla to numb his body again before tying up his legs and hands not only that but she also included a set of steel cuffs, to which Serj replied June I didn't know you were this Kinky, of course June retaliated by gagging him. However what did surprise Okina was that he had heard so much praise from Iroh regarding Serj's accomplishments only to see him act so childishly.

After June had finished tying Serj up she returned back to her seat only lifting her head every half hour or so to check up on Serj.

It wasn't long before Serj dosed off from boredom June's expressions softened into a soft almost caring smile, Okina watched in disbelief as June picked up a blanket and tucked it around Serj. He had seen her go from absolute hate to kindness in such a short time.

"What the hell am I doing" June mumbled to herself, she spotted Okina staring at her, she felt the heat rush up in her face "What I don't want him dying from the cold, I don't get paid unless I bring him back alive"

They both knew that was a poor excuse but Okina left it at that "When are we going to reach the main base" he asked

"It's not far from here only about half a day's travel in that direction we'll leave first thing in the morning" June replied before returning to her fire. She watched the flames jump losing herself in the warmth before her thoughts returned to Serj, she had seen the devastation the army had left the bodies that needed to be moved the sadness of the people, a lot of people had died in that fight and all she did was take the man that had devoted himself to saving them sure the guy was an annoying bastard but it was his heart that counted. "What's the matter with you June" she asked herself shaking the thoughts from her mind "When the hell did you become soft"

June woke up to the warmth of the sun on her face, she looked to the sky spotting the sun slowly climb its way higher, lifting herself she rose from her sleepy state and gathered her things, she cleared the campsite and readied Nyla before she grabbed Okina and Serj throwing them up onto Nyla's back.

Okina woke up from the impact, Serj however slept like a log and merely grunted as June tied him down so he wouldn't fall off.

"Rise and shine boy's Lets get going the gold isn't going to spend itself".

Hours passed but they finally reached the Qimeng yi base, Amazingly Serj had slept the whole way.

Four soldiers came to greet June "Here you go lad's the targets requested brought alive and well"

"You were only supposed to bring one" one of the soldiers said darkly

"Wait I know this man, It's the Masters spy Okina, Apologies ma'am, our master will surly reward you for you're extra efforts"


	48. Captured

**Chap 48**

**Captured**

Serj opened his eye's slowly his vision blurry from waking, he tried to wipe at his face to no success noticing that his hands were now bound behind his back. He quickly clicked into gear, he snapped his head upright blinking several times to clear the blur from his eyes, he took a look around the room he saw strange mechanical tables, saws, tongs, tweezers and a few rusty daggers, and that Okina was nowhere in site.

He was in a torture chamber, and a pretty nasty one at that, the crude tools set on display to instill fear into those unlucky to be locked within the walls of the room, Serj began to struggle trying to break his hands free, he knew there was noway he was going to unbind his arms without help but that didn't mean he was helpless the fools had forgotten to bind his legs.

"Quiet" came a burly shout, before the door swung open revealing a sizable man wearing a executioners mask.

"Please sir my hands chafe from the wrist irons could you please loosen them" Serj feigned

The executioner laughed deeply "Oh of course princess how rude of me, allow me to offer you my apologies" the large man delivered a powerful blow to Serj's left cheek almost knocking him over.

Serj grunted in pain before shaking his head, he offered the man his right cheek.

"Oh we have ourselves a cocky one" the executioner raised his fist to strike, he took a step closer.

"Good one" Serj replied "you should take a bow for that obvious statement" Serj lashed out his legs hitting the large man squarely between his legs.

The executioner howled in pain as he bowed over grasping his injured pride, Serj kicked again this time he targeted the mans lower jaw, Serj's kick acted as a lever using his forehead to send a powerful shock wave to his brain.

The executioner fell limply to the floor.

"What's going on in there" rang another voice, soon a much smaller man walked in he was wearing a black robe with a white apron smudged with what Serj automatically assumed was dried blood.

The doctor stared at Serj "What happened here"

Serj shrugged "He tripped and fell on my foot"

"Guards" the doctor shouted "Take this man to the master"

Two heavily armored soldiers marched in and grabbed Serj forcibly removed his bindings and dragged him out of the chamber. Serj studied his surroundings the hall was dark barely lit by small candles there wasn't much to remember it was just a long hall way with several torture chambers. Something caught Serj's eye he quickly glanced over Spotting Okina being hung by his arms. It didn't look to pretty but there was nothing he could do at the moment so he counted the rooms until he reached the stairwell.

"Room 6" he mumbled to himself, "So guy's where are we going"

No response came from the soldiers

"Alright my name's Serj what are your's" Serj was answered by a slap to the face.

"Fine I was just trying to make conversation"

The soldiers led Serj up another flight of stairs through what seemed like a barracks, many soldier's sat around large tables eating, others trained on practice dummies, and a few were sleeping. He looked towards the soldiers eating "Hey guy's save a bite for me huh"

The soldiers laughed at Serj "Oh sure here have a bite" replied offering Serj a spoon full of oatmeal

"Cheer's" Serj replied

The soldier moved the spoon close to Serj before spitting in it then shoving it into his mouth.

The room erupted with laughter "That was so not cool man" Serj gagged spitting out the mushy oatmeal

Soon another soldier walked closer to Serj "this is for my brother you bastard" he shouted before punching Serj in the stomach.

"Can you be more specific was he the one wearing a pink helmet" Serj replied

The solider didn't understand Serj's cheeky remark and looked to his friends for help.

"He just called you're brother a woman" one shouted back

Fire raged in the soldiers eye's before he punched Serj a second time

"Oh come on you hit just like your brother" Serj mocked

Serj was about to be struck again before one of the soldiers holding him shouted "That's enough, you'll all get to have a piece of him later as for now the master want's to see him...Alive."

"Sir" the soldiers replied returning to their previous activities

"Cya guy's its been fun" Serj shouted as he left the barracks.

Soon Serj found himself in a quite surrounding a short hallway with a door at the far end the soldiers walked Serj to wards the door opening it and throwing him inside before taking positions guarding the door with their weapons drawn.

Serj lifted himself off the ground and looked up he was in a large office, in front of him stood a large table a map sprawled on top with various flags and blocks set up in different locations, he soon spotted an elderly man late fifties possibly early sixties.

"You summoned me master" Serj teased bowing

Jangbu ignored Serj "So you are the one who lead a small band of soldiers and farmers against my men"

"Ah it seems the master has heard of my deeds" he replied

"How could you a boy lead a small military force against a legion and emerge victorious you must of had help"

"Did you not hear about the fire nation troops and their dramatic entrance, it was quite the site to see the blimps hover over the battle field"

Serj's snide remarks quickly wore down Jangbu's patience

Jangbu changed subjects "What about where you are from hmm, the way you speak and dress one would say you came from a different world"

Jangbu's tone was firm and confident and he wasn't stupid meaning his last statement had some sort of first hand knowledge about it "How do you know that" Serj replied seriously

"Let's say I too have been touched by the divines"

"Meaning" Serj replied coldly

"Never you mind because you most likely won't be leaving my hospitality...Alive"

"Do you plan on killing me"

"Oh that's just not very fun, I plan on making sure you..."

"regret the day I was born and yada yada... you're not very original huh" Serj yawned "So what are you going to boil me in oil, stretch my limps, cut me over a thousand times"

"I plan on doing all that plus more I want you to feel my wrath for taking away my son, you know the one who killed you're beloved Li Mei"

Serj glared darkly at Jangbu

"That whore should have died years ago, but now i learn that she had lived all these years and that my most trusted operative was actually an enemy spy, I will make sure he suffers for his treachery."

Serj rushed towards Jangbu almost grabbing him but was tackled to the ground by another soldier whom he hadn't noticed.

"HOLD HIM" shouted Jangbu as he walked over to Serj "Foolish boy" he mocked before hitting Serj.

Serj's head shot back from the blow taking him by surprise, he turned his head and spat out blood "You hit hard for an old man"

"Take him to his cell"

* * *

**1 hour earlier**

June looked over her shoulder to check up on her captives, Serj was still out cold the guy must have been exhausted, while okina wore a blank look, June could only assume that he was thinking of what was to come.

They soon reached the bottom of a large Cliff face, Okina watched as June jumped off Nyla and led her In between Two trees, she reached out and grabbed what looked like an ordinary stone soon part of the cliff face began to shake before sinking into the ground revealing a large cavern.

June was greeted by four soldiers "

Four soldiers came to greet June "Here you go lad's the targets requested brought alive and well"

"You were only supposed to bring one" one of the soldiers said darkly

"Wait I know this man, It's the Masters spy Okina, Apologies ma'am, our master will surly reward you for you're extra efforts"

June nodded and followed the soldiers deeper into the cave, Okina was surprised he never knew about this base and by what he saw at the entrance meant that they had a very skilled engineer.

The soldiers led the three to a large Iron door, "Open up, The bounty hunter has returned"

The cavern soon rang with loud cheers and wolf whistles "Urgh men" June scoffed

A few soldiers came down to see the captives "So he's the one that led the defense" one spoke

another soldier looked at Serj before taking several steps back "T...T...This is a M..m..m..istake the master should not have brought him here"

The other soldiers laughed at the frightened soldier "What's he going to do he's tied up, paralyzed and surrounded by a hundred soldiers"

"N...no.. you were not there, I...I...saw h...he's a demon, twenty of our men fell to his blade in seconds, he took out our siege towers and single handedly bested two of our generals...H..he sho...shouldn't be here" The soldier threw down his helmet "I...I can't allow him to Live any longer" he drew his blade

"Juak, what do you think you are doing" the soldier's shouted

"Saving us all from this monster" Juak replied

"Quickly restrain him"

The soldiers quickly grabbed Juak pinning him to the ground

"NO... he's to powerful, you must kill him now before he awakens or he will destroy us all"

"Take him to the confinement cell"

"You will see, You will see this place will be destroyed along with everyone inside" Juak shouted as he was dragged away.

What the hell did this man do to cause that much fear in another June thought to herself.

An aged man emerged from the Barracks "Ahh have you brought the guest of honor" The man looked towards Serj "That's him a boy" the old man flew into a rage "You were all bested by a boy...FOOLS, Take him to one of the chambers and when he awakens bring him to me"

"Ah ah ahh, pay up old man, the agreed price and extra for this guy" June cautioned

"Extra for what" the aged man questioned

"It's Okina sir, It seems he was in league with the boy" one of the soldier's explained

"Really" the man replied almost excitedly "well how does an extra 5000 gold pieces sound.

"I say it sounds like more drinks on the table, agreed" June replied

"Very well" the man waved his hand gesturing to a soldier to bring out a small chest. The soldier took it down to June.

"It's been good doing business" June shouted as she grabbed the chest.

"Hey Okina tell Serj when he wakes up that I'll be counting the money I earned from his capture at the nearest bar" she laughed jumping onto Nyla "Well later boy's"

Okina watched as Nyla carried June out of the cave and out of sight.

As June rode Nyla she looked back "I really hope he figures out my message"

* * *

**Present Time**

Serj grunted in pain as he felt his limbs being pulled, he had been strapped down onto one of the benches his arms and legs bound each limb attached to a wheel which when turned stretched his arms and legs.

"Aw come now What is the point of torture if the victim does not scream"

"Sorry doc but you're gonna have to find some one else to satisfy you're kinky nature"

The torturer laughed "Hmm maybe but I have plenty of time for that later I think I'll play with you longer" he replied turning the wheels again.

Serj released a deep breath "I'm honored"

_"Hey kid you ok"_

_"Oh you know Limbs being pulled out of their places, just fine" he replied_

_"Very funny wise ass how do you plan on getting out of this" _

_"Wait for the opportune moment, why are you even talking to me now"_

_"For moral support"_

_"Glad to see you care, hey are you stuck in my body or can you leave and return to the spirit world?__"_

_"I can go back but only for limited times, why'd you ask?"_

_ "Can you go and spy on the goddesses I haven't heard from them in a while and I need to know what's going on Like how the hell does Jangbu know that I'm not from this world"_

_"That's a lot to ask kid I'm gonna need some time I won't be able to do it myself because they'll try and capture me again but I'll see if I can get someone else to do it"_

_"Alright you got maybe a week after that I'm breaking out"_

_"Don't worry kid no matter where you are I'll be able to find ya"_

_"That's creepy reassuring but creepy, just get it done"_

_"Sir yes sir" Kuan Ti mocked_

Serj's mind soon cleared from the conversation he had bringing him back to the pain of his torture.

"You are strong very strong" the torture spoke "It's been nearly an hour and I have turned these wheels five times now and not once did you scream or show any pain"

"Thanks I guess"

The torture released Serj's arms and legs.

His arms felt like they were on fire he couldn't lift them "Well this suck's" Serj laughed.

"We are done for the day, the soldiers will take you back to your cell where you will stay until our next session"

"I can't wait" two soldiers walked in and grabbed Serj, even if he wanted to Serj wasn't able to do anything his arms and legs were numb from the pain he barely could stand let alone attempt to fight his way out.

He was taken to his cell which surprisingly had a decent bed the soldiers threw him into the cell and locked the door "Watch these two closely" one spoke to the jailer.

"Sir" the jailer replied

"Serj, Serj" okina called out

"Yo what's up"

"What's the plan" okina whispered

"I'm working on it right now just bear with it until I can figure out what to do"

"We'll what do we know right now" Okina asked

Serj rubbed his arms "There's only about a hundred or so soldiers in this place, the cell's here are made from solid iron so we need something to cut it or bend it, in the next rooms the torture ones we can arm ourselves with those rusty blades until we find proper weapons, but we need to get as much info on their plans as we can and we need to find their armory to gain access to their blasting jello and if we're really lucky get into Jangbu's office and collect what ever intel we can get our hands on"

"Wow I thought you didn't have a plan"

"I don't those are things we must do to survive"

* * *

When Serj is alone and it's Italic it mean's that Serj is speaking to Kuan Ti


	49. Unwelcomed Truth

Chapter 49

Kuan Ti Took a deep breath the taste of the spirit worlds air appeased his senses, he took a look around the strange environment surrounding him "Where to start" he mumbled to himself.

Something caught his attention "Ommm...Ommm"

He smiled to himself and followed his ears, he soon came to a small clearing "well well" he called out "If it isn't old Wukong, still focusing on you're ten thousand year meditation"

"If the Jade emperor was able to pass three thousand two hundred trials each lasting three million years I'm sure I can handle a measly ten thousand" came Wukong's reply.

"how many year's have you passed so far"

"Nearing my six thousandth year, but i must take off twenty years due to unexpected disturbances"

"Disturbances really" Kuan Ti asked skeptically

"Five year's ago the child avatar bothered me, and a few weeks ago some young ruffian who should not have been here in the first place held a blade to my throat"

Kuan Ti laughed "Well what can I say, he is my protege"

The large monkey turned around and faced Kuan Ti "That ruffian is your's, and what about you then how come you didn't stop him"

"I wasn't aware or awake at the time"

Wukong stopped meditating "What do you mean, where have you been for the past two hundred or so years"

"Trapped in vessels that were unworthy, and put to sleep by the goddesses, the vessels then followed the goddesses will and suffered greatly due to me not being able to commune with them thus leaving their mental states ruined which then lead to their deaths"

"So this boy"

"Yeah he's the real deal, and he's sent me to find out more about the goddesses plans and if it comes down to it I have a strong feeling that he's gonna take matters into his own hands"

Wukong chuckled "It seem's the boy is much like you, and not because you tend to share the boy's personality, I mean he's a lot like when you were once a mortal"

Kuan Ti remained silent

"What's the matter" Wukong asked

"My mortality is a thing of the past, best not to dwell on it" he replied without emotion.

Wukong sensed that he was treading into unknown territory and quickly changed subjects "So my friend what brings you back to the spirit world"

"I already told you the kid wants me to spy on the goddesses and find out what their plans are, he said that they were supposed to keep in contact with him but he hasn't heard from them in a while but i can't do it personally because they'll just recapture me with their power and repeat the cycle"

"I see the other spirits and I have all noticed a growing disturbance over the years, I'll tell you this the goddesses have a mortal's spirit working for them as an assistant, do not ask me what they need him for they just do, I'd say he is your best bet" Wukong replied

"And where can I find this guy"

"You will need to travel to the realm of yin and yang to meet with him but be warned that is their territory and if they spot you, you're capture rate is very high, speak with the mortal spirit and convince him to help"

Kuan Ti nodded "Just point the way old friend"

Wukong raised his furry arm and flicked his wrist opening what looked like a tear in the ground "This is one of several doors to the goddesses realm be careful it is not a journey to be taken lightly, unknown horrors await anyone who dare tread this path"

"When have you even known me to take the safe path anyway" Kuan Ti replied looking over his shoulder "I'll see you when I get back" with that he jumped into the tear and disappeared into the darkness.

Even though he was one of the older spirits Kuan Ti had never before experienced a situation like this, he looked around the darkness all he could see were small twinkles of light and a crystal platform on which he was standing "Well this looks promising" he mumbled to himself "Now which way do I go", he took a step forward and before his foot hit the crystal platform it expanded a foot or so "So it grows as I move forward huh" he heard the sound of something shatter behind him, turning he saw part of the path behind him break away and fall into the darkness, "guess I won't be going back that way"

* * *

"Assistant Where are those essences of fate I asked for"

"I put them right where you asked damned fooll" he whispered in reply

"What was that" came a dark reply

"Nothing Master Xie e, I placed them right where you asked"

Shén nǚ xié è placed her hands on the assistants shoulders and whispered "If you ever repeat those words again boy, you're beloved father and cousin will pay for it"

"Apologies Master it won't happen again" he bowed deeply

"Good now go check on Shén nǚ zhuān see if she requires you're assistance with her new little project"

"Master Zhaun has asked for no disturbances"

"Oh I know my sister when she stay's hidden like this it means something has not gone well, now go"

The assistant bowed again and made his way to Shen nu zhaun.

The young assistant made his way to the other half of the realm, the journey itself becoming more of a chore since the realms began dividing, he followed the path the goddesses had laid out for him, a small weave of spirit energy linking the two realms was his only means of crossing, one wrong step and he would fall into the abyss.

After safely crossing he entered the realm, "Master Zhaun" he called out "I have been sent to assist you"

"Ah Lu-ten, as always my sister knows me best, I need you're help with understanding the mortal way of thinking I have been keeping an eye on our young experiment and have noticed many strange things"

Lu-ten cocked his brow "Such as"

"After his beloved fell in combat he began acting unpredictably purposely throwing himself into danger not only this but he has allowed himself to be captured by his enemy"

"I can think of two things Master the first is revenge and the second to punish the man responsible"

"What ever for, he already killed the man responsible during the battle, what could he be thinking"

Lu-ten began thinking about how Serj could be acting on his own to protect the others "Maybe he's just looking to vent out his anger" he lied

Zhaun nodded "Yes you could be right I have seen many mortals act very differently when angered, perhaps our worries are not all that great"

"Master that could not have been what was bothering you something so trivial, there is something else isn't there"

"Astute as always my little assistant, you are correct it's the other mortal we have been watching he is progressing well but at a slower rate than Serj and I can't figure out why"

"Well I don't know if I can be of help there master" Lu-ten responded "We mortals progress at different rates"

"How so"

"Our physical capabilities may be different, we maybe more naturally gifted, our will to progress and succeed are unbreakable and lastly our goals are what separate us. It could be one or all of those possibilities but unfortunately it is impossible to determine what it really could be"

Zhuan crossed her arms and closed her eye's "Lu-ten you may leave, I need to meditate on how i should continue "

"Understood, I shall take my leave"

* * *

Kuan ti wandered in the darkness "Damn it I can't see anything" he stared off into the darkness and noticed a small speck of light it was so small that he blinked several times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Slowly he made his way towards this little light.

For what seemed like hours he reached the light it just hovered in the darkness, Kuan ti studied it, it was no bigger than his fist he reached out and touching it, he placed his hand in the light and it recoiled away from him.

"Woah hey there sorry" he apologized, he was in the spirit world so anything could have been a spirit even this little ball of light.

"Where am I?" the light answered

Kuan Ti looked around "I really can tell, somewhere in the spirit world" he replied

"The spirit world that must mean I'm..."

"Dead, yeah sorry about that" Kuan ti replied sympathetically "Do you remember anything before coming here?" he asked.

The ball of light moved again this time coming closer to Kuan ti "just bits and pieces" I was in a huge room, with two women one wore black and the other wore white, they were talking to each other but I could only make out a few word's"

"What were they, please I need to know those women are the goddesses of good and evil"

The light remained quiet "...what should we do with her she has played her part, throw her in the chasm. Was what they said"

"So you were a her, huh do you remember anything from you're life"

"Only that I died protecting someone that I loved"

Images flashed from the light showing a familiar face hugging a woman "He saved me once it was my turn to save him"

Kuan Ti realized what the light was or rather who the light was "You, your the kids girl...you're Li Mei"

"That name it sounds familiar" the light responded

"Do the names Qiao jie, Yi-Min and Serj sound familiar" Kuan Ti asked almost desperately.

The light began to grow and shift "Qiao jie was the name of a child no older than 6 months...my child"

"And Yi-Min"

"She was my aunt"

"And Serj"

"He...he was my partner" The light grew larger and larger changing from a ball to a humanoid figure before finally focusing into a familiar looking woman. "I...I'am me I'am Li Mei"

Kuan Ti practically jumped "The kids gonna be so happy to hear about this"

"No" Li Mei responded "He must not find out not yet"

She was right it would only distract Serj from his plan and that kid of distraction could cost him his life, Kuan ti nodded "You're right" he replied

Li Mei looked around "You said you were looking for those women?"

"Yeah that's right"

Li Mei clasped her hands together "I also heard another thing" she began chanting "Dark paths full of shadow reveal to us Lights hallowed farrow" Almost instantly a beam of light shone through the darkness "They chanted this before they threw me in looks like it works both ways"

Kuan ti ran towards the light "Come with me once I retrieve the Info I need I can talk you to some spirits that will take care of you"

Li Mei stood in place "Are you sure"

"I'm not going to leave you in this darkness for the rest of eternity kiddo, you'll go crazy so come on"

Li Mei ran up to Kuan Ti "alright lead the way".

Lu-Ten sat reading his new instructions, he sighed, Being forced to work for the goddesses was not pleasant but he new the stakes if he refused. As he read his instructions something else caught his attention he saw a hole of light appear not to far from where he was sitting and out of it emerged two spirits.

Kuan ti looked around "We're to exposed here, we need to find somewhere to hide"

"What are you two doing here" came a hushed but exited voice

Li mei froze but Kuan Ti turned around quickly grabbing the owner of the voice and forcing him to the ground "Who are you?, where are the goddesses?"

"I'm their assistant and if you keep making this much noise they are going to notice"

Kuan Ti released his grip "good I've been meaning to talk with you"

"Lu-ten, What's going on what was that noise?" Came Zhuan's voice

"Quick Hide in here" Lu-ten opened a small portal "get in I'll come back for you soon"

No time to spare Li Mei and Kuan ti followed Lu-ten's instruction and jumped into the portal

Zhuan opened the door to her study "What's going on"

Lu'ten grabbed his notes "sorry master Zhuan I tripped and almost fell into the chasm, you really have to fix it"

"Foolish child" Zhuan chuckled "You must watch your footing how many times have I warned you"

"To many master" He replied bowing "If I'm not mistake the chasm is getting wider and wider"

"You are imagining things child now please be quiet I must continue my meditation"

"Apologies" Lu ten replied bowing again.

After Zhuan returned to her study Lu'ten opened the portal "Sorry about that but If you get caught you get erased"

"Erased?" Li Mei asked

"They completely destroy your spirit" Lu'ten replied "I've seen them do it a few times to spirits that ventured here before, not pretty"

"Thank's kid" Kuan Ti replied

"Now if you don't mind who are you two and how did you get here"

"I'm Li Mei and this is Kuan Ti"

Lu'ten froze "Kuan...t...ti as...as in the spirit of puinshment"

"Yeah" Kuan Ti replied "How'd you know"

Lu'ten pushed both Li Mei and Kuan Ti back into the portal and jumped in after them closing it behind them "are you serious how, how is this possible you're supposed to be in stasis, you're supposed"

"To be sealed?" Kuan Ti finished Lu'ten's sentence

he nodded "Yes... if you are here then...then that mean's"

"That The goddesses screwed up and put me into a worth host, then yes that's what me being here means"

Lu'ten stared in shock "This is incredible to think that they miscalculated this badly means you have a chance of stopping them, I don't know why but both goddesses have changed for the worse they stopped performing their proper roles and have begun interfering with the lives of living souls"

"That's what I'm here for my host sensed something was wrong and sent me to investigate I need to know what they are planning, anything to figure out what's going on" Kuan Ti replied

"Even I don't know their plans but I do know a few things, for example that goddesses have brought over another person from Serj's world his mission is to kill Serj, which confuses me because they need Serj alive to achieve what they are planning"

"That make's no sense" Li Mei spoke

"I know but nothing the goddesses do make's sense they are just doing whatever comes to mind sometimes acting so irrationally that they often leave themselves confused, no matter how hard I think about it I can't find any point to what they are doing"

Kuan Ti rubbed his chin "How long have you been their assistant"

"At least ten earth years"

"Over the years have you noticed any kind of changes"

Lu'ten crossed his arms "Besides the fact that nothing they do makes sense, I have noticed that their aura's have become more darker"

Kuan Ti frowned "That is not good"

"Why, what do you mean?"

"It mean's that both the goddesses have already succumbed to the evil energy, You know that both goddesses are both actually good and that Shen nu Xie e's role was to cleanse the evil karma"

Li Mei nodded "yeah I read about that, the book said something about Shen nu Xie e cleansing the negative aka evil karma and Shen nu Zhuan rewarded those who had good karma or performed good deeds"

"That's right but the world has been at war for one hundred years not only this but if you factor in the increasing crime rates, chaos has already begun engulfing the world meaning only one thing the goddesses have been tainted and that this realm is steadily dividing" Kuan ti faced Lu'ten "Kid we are relying on you to give us any info you can on whatever the goddesses are planning right right now the main thing Serj has to worry about is living and ridding the world of as much chaos as he can, it doesn't have to be much just enough to stop the realm from dividing after that we can worry about repairing it and cleansing the goddesses"

Lu'ten smiled the one good thing about living in this realm is that no matter what ideas the goddesses come up with if you know where to look you can find them just think of this realm as a giant piece of paper one side is black and the other white meaning anything that Shen nu Xie e plans can be found on Shen nu Zhuan side and visa versa, It will take me some time to learn more but I can give you some info now"

"Good what ever you got now fill us in and we'll used this little area you've made as a meeting point for the future" Kuan Ti replied

"Alright here's what I know right now"

* * *

AND AFTER WHAT SEEMS TO HAVE BEEN LIKE FOREVER I FINALLY UPDATED, MAN THIS SUCK SO BAD I HAD A MASSIVE CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK I THINK I'LL BE ABLE TO GET ANOTHER CHAPTER UP WITHIN THE WEEK. BUT I REALLY HAVE TO WORK ON ORGANIZING MY IDEAS.

ALSO I'M THINKING OF GOING BACK AND EDITING ALL PAST CHAPTERS I'M PLANING ON REMOVING EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS IN SERJ'S WORLD NO MORE NATURAL DISASTERS AND WARS, IT'S JUST TO HARD FOR ME TO COME UP WITH IDEAS FOR IT AND ALSO IT BECOMES TO CONFUSING TO FOLLOW SO MY IDEA IS TO CUT ALL THAT OUT LEAVING IT AN UNKNOWN UNTIL SERJ FINALLY MAKES IT BACK HOME.


	50. Friends In Dark Places

**Previously In weapons of the nations**

Kuan Ti travelled to the Spirit world under Serj's orders to learn anything he could about the goddesses's and their plans, along the way Kuan Ti bumped into an old friend Wukong who directed him on the path to finding the goddesses's realm. At the same time Lu-Ten the assistant of the goddesses's was facing a hard time of fulfilling his duty for if he made any mistakes his Cousin and father would pay the price.

Along his journey Kuan Ti discovers a small ball of light who doesn't know who it is, or where it is, after sharing a few words Kuan Ti learns that the small light is in fact Li Mei's spirit who under his instruction travels with him to the realm of yin and yang. They reach their destination and find Lu-Ten wandering between the divided realm. They soon learn that he has access to many idea's and plans of the goddesses's and soon ally themselves with him, only to almost be discovered by the goddesses. After learning what they could Kuan Ti and Li Mei soon departed.

* * *

**Chapter 50**

**Friends In Dark places**

Two day's had passed since Kuan Ti had departed to the spirit world and Serj's torture was slowly becoming worse. On day one he had been stretched, day two bound and whipped he had lost count at two hundred and today being the third day was when everything was going to become even more painful.

He had over heard the torture's request, he required sulfur, water and boiling oil, what ever was planned with that was not going to be fun so Serj spent the day planning, he waited for Okina to be taken away before getting the guards attention.

Serj picked up the plate and spoon from what was called his lunch and began banging it, the guard looked towards him and shot a piercing look. This surprised Serj he didn't think anyone here carried such pride and dignity, "I need to see what's going through his mind, i just need to get him closer" he thought to himself. "To pass the time I think I'll perform you a little show" He joked as he began banging the plate louder and started singing in a undignified voice "I shagged her she shagged me we both started a family, but she left me for another man so I chased that bitch with a frying pan"

The guard let out a small smile

"Thank you you're far to kind and now for a joke" Serj cried "A boy was taken in for a crime the guards forced him into a holding cell and asked him, Why son why'd you do it?. Do what the boy asked, the guard slammed his hands on the table murder boy he shouted why kill your math teacher, the boy leaned back thinking that he had done nothing wrong and calmly replied that's because he gave me problems?"

The guard stared blankly at Serj

"Get it problems, math teacher...no, Alright how about this one" Serj grabbed the plate and began banging it again "There was an old farmer who lived on a rock He sat in the meadow just shaking his, Fist at some boys who were down by the crick, Their feet in the water, their hands on their Marbles and play things and at a half passed four There came a young lady who looked like a Pretty, young preacher She sat on the grass, she pulled up her dress And she showed them her Ruffles, and laces and white fluffy duck She said she was learning a new way to Bring up her children, so they would not spit While the boys in the barnyard were shoveling Refuse, and litter from yesterday's hunt While the girl in the meadow was rubbing her Eyes at the fellow, down by the dock He looked like a man with a sizable Home in the country, with a big fence out front If he asked her politely, she'd show him her Little pet dog, who was subject to fits And maybe she'd let him grab hold of her Small, tender hands with a movement so quick And then she'd bend over and suck on his Candy, so tasty made of butterscotch And then he'd spread whip cream all over her Cookies that she had left out on her shelf If you think this is dirty You can go Screw yourself!"

The guard let out a loud laugh, and walked over to cell directly in front of Serj's where he leaned against the bars "Alright you have my attention"

Serj smiled "Lets see we'll go with something more serious this time" he said as he stared into the guards eye's "I'm going to guess your name and where you're from...on the first try"

The guard laughed again "really well then guess away"

"You're name is" Serj looked deeper into the guards memories he saw a beautiful woman smiling as she called out the guards name "Chen Shaokuan, and you lived in a village some where close to Ba sing se"

It was no surprise to Serj to see the shock on the guards face

"But that's not all" Serj continued "You have a woman in her mid twenties who is with child"

The guard froze "How..how do you know"

Serj grinned "Reading a mind is like reading a book if you know how"

"Well looks like the master was right there is something special about you, he'll be pleased to know this"

"Oh I don't think that's a smart idea Chen, lets say that he believes your report, but what would happen to you and your wife if I were to mention that you have been stealing money and supplies and sending them to your family" Serj replied almost teasing Chen.

"No you can't they would kill them without mercy, please you mustn't" Chen begged

"Good, now Chen if you were offered another choice to provide for your family would you take it"

Chen looked at Serj "Just what do you mean"

"I mean that when I break out of this place you'll join me and bring your family to Hirachi where they will be protected and you will serve a greater purpose"

Chen frowned "Look I don't care who I fight for as long as my family is safe"

"Alright let me put it this way if you fail Jangbu your family suffers right"

Chen nodded

"Well what if I guaranty that your family will come to no harm from my soldiers for your mistakes"

"I say that is a lot better than what I have" Chen replied

"One thing though while your family will be safe they must work to better the village, there are plans on expanding the village and turning it into a city but that will take years right now the village needs farms and live stock Is that acceptable"

Chen nodded "That's perfect I always wanted my family to own a farm"

"As for money I'm afraid I cannot pay you anything until we begin turning in income from war spoils and business opportunities"

Chen laughed "That's fine because if we do manage to break free from this place I know where the treasury is"

"Alright then we have a deal?" Serj asked

"Deal, So what do you have in mind"

Serj grabbed hold of the cell bars "I over heard yesterday that the kind doctor asked for three specific items, you need to make sure that he does not get them, I mean sulfur and boiling oil that's gonna leave a mark"

"A really big mark" Chen replied "I'll see what i can do, but why are you waiting why not escape now"

"Three reasons" Serj replied "one I can't leave without Okina, two if I escape now they'll know you're helping me and three I'm waiting for the opportune moment"

"Let them know that I'm helping"

"Don't be stupid Chen, they know where your family is and they will be able to reach them before us" Serj scolded. "I Don't want any direct help from you unless its urgent, and by urgent I mean if they are planning kill me, as for the torture I will just have to live through it or have you alter it, if they stop it completely they'll get suspicious so you might even have to make suggestions of you're own. Oh and another thing keep an eye on Okina and leave the escape plan till later I'll be working on that myself I just need a rough map to the armory, I won't need help getting past these bars"

Chen just stared at Serj "So it's true then what that guy was screaming about when you first got here, It's truly a mistake that they captured you and brought you here"

Serj grinned menacingly "Who said anything about them capturing me"

"You mean you allowed yourself to be caught?" Chen asked in surprise.

"They destroyed a village and took away something precious to me, it's only fair I return the favor" replied darkly

"Guard bring the prisoner to room 13, today is Friday" Came the sadistic voice of the torturer

"Friday the thirteenth huh?" Serj asked

Chen began unlocking the cell door and began leading Serj out "yes it's a terrible day that occurred hundreds of years ago where people say that Koh the Face stealer managed to posses a young man transforming him into a twisted manifestation of himself and how during the night killing and stealing the faces of many poor people"

"And his weapon of choice was a glove with razor sharp blades" Serj stated

"Not quite as I said Koh had transformed the young man giving him razor sharp claws which represented his own twisted body, the villagers saw only one way to kill the poor young man and that was to trap him in his latest victims home and burn both the victim and the creature he had become"

Serj listened silently, keeping the fact that he had killed Koh to himself.

Chen pushed Serj into room 13, fresh corpses dangled from the roof each body suffering a different affliction one had been cut and left to bleed, another had several bones broken and must have died from the pain, there were another three bodies in the room but they looked as if they hand been dead for a few day's "You sure you can hold up" Chen whispered.

Serj nodded "It's alright I'm guessing they put the bodies here to scare me"

"What are you two talking about hmmmm?" The torture asked

Chen stood at attention "Just telling him the story about why we only use room thirteen on Friday's Sir"

The torture laughed sadistically "ah yes what a grand day that must have been, Now Chen please go get me my requested materials"

Chen bowed "Right away Sir".

A few minutes passed when suddenly a loud clanking noise echoed through the dungeon followed by an even louder shout "HHHHOOOOTTTT" rang Chen's voice.

Chen quickly used his earth bending to cover the hot oil, before noticing the torturer glaring at him menacingly "What have you done, you Fool" he roared "it took hours for that oil to boil".

"Apologies Sir the pot was equally as hot and burned through my gloves" Chen bowed deeply

"And what shall I do now, hmm, how will I continue with today's schedule"

Chen stared at the floor holding his bow "If I may make a suggestion sir"

"I'am listening" the torturer replied impatiently

"Electrocution Sir"

"Come again"

Chen stood back upright "We could get one of our fire benders to send currents of electricity through his body"

The torturer laughed "Beautiful simply beautiful, quickly fetch master Ion I'm sure he'll be happy with today's change of plans"

"Right away sir" Chen replied

"You are lucky you mentioned this lovely idea other wise I would have had you punished"

"I know sir, thank you for reconsidering sir"

* * *

"The dismantling of the current homes and building's in the village is almost complete" A fire nation soldier reported

Zuko looked up from his papers "Good work, tell the other soldiers once this the last building has been dismantled to take the rest the day off"

"But sir it is only midday surely there are other things we can..."

Zuko raise his hand silencing the soldier "I know but the men have been working almost non stop the past few days and while I am proud of their determination and strength I fear that they are pushing themselves to hard I will not accept no for an answer"

The soldier bowed "Thank you Lord Zuko" before walking outside to deliever Zuko's message "Princess Azula" he greeted as he exited the room.

"So big brother Zuzu is taking his duties quite seriously and working hard" Azula joked as she walked inside his office.

Zuko straightened up his papers and filed them away in a drawer , now that Azula was on good terms with everyone he found himself liking Azula's little nickname "Not quite" he chuckled, "I only had those papers with me to make it look like I was doing something"

"My my if I had know you to be this lazy maybe I should take over"

Zuko laughed "Feel free to I wouldn't mind having a few weeks off, but seriously I've had a few things stuck in my mind"

"Which is why I came to talk to you" Azula replied "It's been two and a half day's"

"I know" Zuko replied rubbing the right side of his head "I don't know what to do, I want to send out some men to find him but I don't know where to begin but if I do that I will be pointlessly sacrificing my men's lives, I mean who does Serj think he is just running off like that putting no thought into anything, getting himself captured doesn't he care about his well being doesn't he care about us his friends"

Azula sighed "I understand how you feel Zuzu, but he's hurting right now and even though he is acting selfishly I think subconsciously he is keeping us out of harms way, but enough about that lets get back to searching for him"

"Hmm, what do you have in mind?" Zuko asked.

"I'm well aware that the village needs the soldiers here to help rebuild and protect it so I suggest sending Tylee and myself to search for Serj"

Zuko looked up "Out of the question, I will not allow my sister to follow that idiot into the Moose Lion's den"

"Don't worry to find an Idiot one must send an Idiot and Tylee has that part covered"

"Hey that's so mean" Tylee peeped from outside the window

Azula chucked "Serves you right for spying Ty"

Tylee poked out her tongue "Don't worry about us Zuko us girls can handle whatever comes our way, plus us two will be way less inconspicuous than a small squad of soldiers"

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose "I'll think about it come back to me before night fall, If and I say If i decide to accept this ridiculous plan you will leave tomorrow morning so no sneaking off"

"Then we await your answer" Azula replied "come on Ty lets go pack our things, I have a strong feeling that Zuko is going to accept our ridiculous plan"

"Coming" Tylee chirped as she followed Azula outside "Hey how do you know that he'll say yes?" she asked

"Simple, that last thing I said was a message to my dear sweet Zuzu"

"Meaning?"

"It mean's that regardless of his decision come tomorrow morning we are leaving"

Tylee giggled "Oh Zula you are so bad"

Azula smiled "I know"

* * *

Jangbu read over the torture reports "It seems our friend is stronger than he looks, going through two continuous day's of torture without making a peep besides his common remarks of stupidity"

Okina kept quiet

"Ever the spy, always listening and Speaks only when spoken to" Jangbu mocked "But truly you did surprise me working as a double agent for nearly eleven years"

"Well sir I was hailed as the best the earth kingdom had to offer so don't feel to bad about yourself"

Jangbu threw Okina an angry glare "Just you wait until you see what I have planned for you fool, Guard take him back to his cell"

As Okina was lead back he saw a bright blue light illuminate from a room a few meters in front heard a loud girlish scream followed by angry shouting, he then noticed Serj being dragged out of a room his hair standing upright his face and parts of his body black, but what surprised him the most was the huge wolfish grin on Serj's face, before he burst into laughter.

**Five minutes earlier **

Serj jolted violently as the electricity surged through his body his muscles tensing as he clenched his fists gritting his teeth.

"oh you're strong, very strong" the torture mocked as he signaled the fire bender to shock Serj again

Chen watched in the back ground as Serj suffered through the torment.

Serj let out a weak smile "Thanks lets see how strong you are" he grabbed hold of the torture's hand he had gotten a little too close Serj.

The torture looked at Serj with fear in his eyes before stuttering "No..no stop"

But it was to late Serj had managed to grab hold of the torture right before being hit by more electricity, the electricity went trough Serj and into the torture forcing him to scream out in pain.

The fire bender stopped the current of electricity only to be hounded by yelling.

"You stupid fool were you not watching"

"Sorry Sazr he moved to quickly" the fire bender laughed.

"Take him away now"

"Right away sir" Chen replied trying to hide his laughter.

Serj however just stared at the others with a huge grin on his face "The man who tortures screams like a woman, how hilarious"

Sazr punched Serj in the jaw recoiling in pain "Get him out of my sight"

Chen unshackled Serj and lead him out of the cell "You alright you took quite a few hits from the lighting"

"It was all worth it, getting to see Sazr scream like that" he laughed loudly before spotting Okina. "Oi Okina how's it going" he cried out.

Okina just stared until he was back in his cell with Serj "What the hell did they put you trough"

Serj waited until the only guard left was Chen "They were going to pour oil and sulfur on me but our friend made sure that didn't happen and suggested that I be shocked instead"

"Friend?" Okina question

Serj nodded "Yeah I recruited him to our cause, you know that saying when stuck in a dark place make some friends or turn the enemy against themselves"

Okina shrugged "Never heard of it"

Serj laughed "Didn't expect you to since I just made it up"

* * *

W00T another chapter up man does it feel good to get past writers block. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	51. Information travels

**Previously In weapons of the nations**

With Kuan Ti's absence Serj begins his plan on breaking free his first task is to turn an enemy soldier over to his side which he succeeds in doing so after befriending the guard assigned to his cell. But all was not well, Serj's torture was progressively getting worse, and in order to save Serj from being horribly disfigured Chen made a last second decision to tamper with the current torture methods and to avoid suspicion recommended Serj to be electrocuted.

At the same time Azula and Tylee confront Zuko with their plan to go after Serj, Zuko was against it but Azula would not take no for an answer inadvertently telling Zuko that she would be leaving with or without his consent.

* * *

**Chapter 51**

**Information Travels**

Azula and Tylee quietly pack their things readying themselves for their search "So Zula any ideas on where we should begin our search" Tylee asked

"Anywhere"

"What" Tylee peeped "What are we doing leaving then"

Azula shrugged "We wait I guess"

"I guess?" Tylee frowned "Zula I don't understand"

"Well right now Serj does not wish to be found so we wait" She replied

"For what?"

"For Serj to make his move, Knowing him he'll probably resort to blowing up the place since his was so fond of explosions back when we discovered the Qimeng Yi base in the Fire nations market district"

There was a quiet knock on the door to their room "It's open" Azula called out. Ursa walked in "Mother"

"Hello darling just checking in, Zuko told me about your search for Serj"

"Yes we plan to leave Tomorrow before dawn"

"Well then I guess I shouldn't waste any more time and tell you something that I have been thinking about since Na-sa-ren" Ursa replied

"Oh sound's exciting" Tylee Squeaked

Ursa nodded allow me to introduce the idea of the Nightingales.

* * *

Aang had grown used to being so close to Toph that he found peace in allowing her to cuddle up to him so she could listen to his heart beat. He would always ask why, and she would always give the same answer with reddened cheeks "Training to sense heart beats without using earth bending", Well whatever the reason he didn't care he enjoyed it a lot.

Toph had dozed off snuggled next to the young air bender, every time he tried to move she would let out a soft groan and tighten her grip around his waist, Aang smiled softly not wanting to wake her up he decided to meditate.

He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly repeating this a few times before his eye's and tattoos began to glow.

Aang found himself in a familiar hall, it was the temple he had found right after Serj's appearance, There five of the previous avatars sat "Welcome young Avatar"

Aang bowed "Please just Aang"

Avatar Shui gestured for Aang to come closer and sit with them "We are discussing the events that occurred earlier with your friend and his triumph over Koh"

"Aang we need to take care of this matter, If we don't find someone to take over Koh's role all newly deceased spirits will be left to wonder the Spirit world for the rest of eternity" Roku added

"But who can we trust with such a dutiful task?" Kyoshi asked

Yang-Chen noded "Not only this but what steps can we take to avoid something like this from repeating itself in the future"

"Avoiding this problem is as simple as not allowing the replacement to carry spirits with themselves as Koh did so instead of that we can create a something to hold the spirits in and have the replacement use it to shepard the spirits" Kuruk replied

"How about a boat or carriage" Aang asked

Shui rubbed his chin "Well originally Koh would follow the rivers of Spirit energy so the best be would be a boat of some sort but it will have to be huge"

As the Avatar's discussed their ideas and thoughts a dark shadow loomed over them, growing rapidly until it became almost as large as an air bison.

Aang jumped up from his seat and readied himself for close quarter combat, two figures eventually emerged from the darkness the first a man whom he had never seen and a woman whom he had grown to know over time "Li Mei" Aang breathed "But how"

The man jumped down before offering a hand to Li Mei "Thanks Kuan" she smiled before noticing the presence of the Avatar's.

Aang rushed towards Li Mei "Li Mei is that you?, it's me Aang, What happened? who's that?"

Li Mei was at a loss for words how was she going to explain herself

"Relax Air head Serj sent me to do some spying"

Aang stared at Kuan Ti "Serj is that your spirit how did you?, what's going on?"

Kuan Ti shock his head "No I'm not Serj, but I am a part of him"

"Kuan Ti?" The avatars asked

"The one and only" he replied

The Avatar's all bowed "It is an honor"

"Please no need for formalities, I was just thinking to deliver Li Mei to some friends who could take care of her and well, we appeared here"

Yang Chen stared at Li Mei with a curious look "Child come here a moment please"

Li Mei looked towards Kuan Ti and then to Aang, they both nodded. Li Mei looked back to Yang Chen and nervously walked over.

"Do not fear me child I would just like to take a closer look" Yang Chen began examining Li Mei happy with what she saw she began asking Li Mei questions about life, death and other topics before asking one final question "Child what do you think of the after life, simply put what do you feel about spirits leaving your world and returning here"

Li Mei thought about the question she was asked "well from what you just said that the spirits return her after their physical selves have passed on I would say that all spirits are originally from here and were given a chance to Live as mortals. And by thinking this I would think that when they returned they would need to be guided back to where they first started their journey"

Yang Chen was impressed by this reply mainly due to the fact that Li Mei had no knowledge about the spirit world she only had whatever Yang Chen had given her, which wasn't much. "I believe that Li Mei would be an excellent replacement"

"Replacement?" Li Mei asked

Kuan Ti watched the exchange before coming to a conclusion "Ah you're looking for someone to take over Koh's job"

"Yes exactly that" Yang Chen replied "What do the rest of you think about this"

"Whoa whoa whoa doesn't anyone care what I think, I mean this is a huge responsibility and just like that you decide it for me" Li Mei frowned "I mean come on I know next to nothing about this role"

Kuan Ti placed his hand on her shoulder "Kid if I were you I'd take the job, there are a few handy skills you'll have access to, one being the ability to go to the mortal world and seeing old friends just like Koh did"

"That does sound nice, but..."

"But nothing, Think about it we were traveling in darkness for hours and just like that we walk into a small rift bringing us here, I think you were meant for this, I mean what are the chances we stumble on a meeting consisting of Six avatars who happened to be discussing Koh's now vacant position"

Li Mei saw Kuan Ti's point "Yeah I guess you couldn't pass it off as a coincidence, Alright I'll agree to it...for now"

"By the way what did you learn about the goddesses" Aang asked almost forgotten.

"The goddesses have already succumbed to the chaos and the realm has already begun dividing" Li Mei replied.

"If I recall there was information which mentioned that if the goddesses fell to Chaos that the realm of Yin and Yang would separate completely" Shui asked.

Li Mei thought over Shui's question "Oh yeah I remember reading something like that in the books I found in the fire nation"

"What could this mean" Roku asked stroking his beard

"Could he have had a hand in this" Kuan Ti mumbled

"What's wrong Master Kuan Ti you seem perplexed?" he asked noticing Kuan Ti in deep thought.

"Just a thought nothing to big right now but I'll have to see if my suspicions are correct"

"Suspicions?" Kyoshi asked bluntly.

"Nothing to major right now but if something comes up I'll let you all know" he replied

Anyways it's been a while since I left Serj and I have a feeling that the goddesses might soon realise that I'm up and about since Serj hasn't made his move yet.

Aang suddenly remembered Serj "Where is he, apparently he let himself get captured, I need to know where he is so I can help him"

Kuan Ti shook his head "sorry pal no can do, he needs to do this alone"

"What why?" Aang questioned

"There's a lesson in this that Serj needs to learn, and unfortunately he chose the hard way" He replied

"I can't sit by and let my friend do something he's going to regret" Aang fumed

"He won't regret this course of action he's to stubborn but like I said there will be and important lesson in this so let it play out"

"Tch Fine" Aang spat "just because he's the Chufen Dai doesn't mean he can go around acting like he's almighty"

"I knew it"

Kuan Ti and Aang turned to face Li Mei

"What" she replied, "stop making those faces, no one told me that Serj was the Chufen Dai not even him" she pointed at Kuan Ti.

"Sorry kid forgot to mention that detail"

"I knew something was up after Aang and him came back from their trip to see the Lion turtle, he seemed different even though I had only known him for a few day's, I noticed almost instantly that something in him had changed."

"A woman's intuition never fails to impress" Roku replied,

"Well anyway's I think it's time for me to head back, I'll be back now and then to check up on things here and with our inside guy"

"Inside guy?" Aang asked

Kuna Ti nodded "Yeah a personal assistant aka slave to the goddesses, poor guy I just know Serj is gonna send me back to rescue him"

"Who is it?"

"Um what was his name, Lusen, Lu..lu its Lu something"

Li Mei sighed "Lu-ten"

"Thats his name Lu-Ten"

"Lu-ten as in Iroh's son" Aang replied

"Dunno didn't ask but he does look sort of like Roku"

This sold Aang, Iroh's son was alive and well, so to speak and he was in trouble "When Serj sends you to save him you tell me so I can help"

"Nah it's"

"It wasn't a suggestion" Aang replied firmly

"Rescue Lu-ten call Aang for help, understood" Kuan Ti replied noticing the fire in Aang's eyes. "Alright i'm heading off" and with a wave oh his hands Kuan Ti vanished.

"Aang...Aang wake up" Toph shouted

"Wha..." he opened his eye's and looked around he was back in the room his arm wrapped tightly against something or someone.

"To...Tight, can't breath...Damn it Let go" with a strong shove Toph broke free from Aangs grip "What's got into you Aang you were crushing me in your sleep"

After Toph's strong shove Aang found himself on the floor "Sorry Toph I was in the spirit world and well I learned something surprising" he got up and patted himself off "I need to go see Iroh, sorry again" he said before rushing out the door leaving Toph with a puzzled look.

* * *

"Serj...Serj"

Serj awoke to Chen calling for him "Urgh What do you want"

"I just checking to see if you're still alive"

Rubbing his head Serj sat up "Urgh why do I feel like death, what the hell happened I remember being knocked out in my cell"

"Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised to see that you don't remember anything after that"

"Indulge me" Serj replied spotting several purple bruises

"After the little scene you caused two day's ago Sazr ordered some guards to knock you out and drag you out to the court yard, they then tied you up like a punching bag and well use you for training"

"Sound's pleasant, I think some of my ribs are busted, Wait where's Okina"

"I right here" called out a weary voice

_"Holy shit what the happened to you" _A familiar voice rung through Serj's mind

_"It's about time you got back so learn anything" _he replied

Kuan Ti nodded _"yeah seem's like you're not the only one the goddesses brought over"_

_"I figured as much, what else" _

_"We learn't that the realm of yin and yang has already fallen to chaos and that something is still holding it together"_

_"We?" Serj question_

_Kuan Ti scolded himself and quickly thought of a good cover" Yeah we, uh Well we now have an inside source to all information from the goddesses we just need to wait until he can dig up more of their plans"_

_"That's good news who is it" _Serj replied buying Kuan Ti's white lie.

_"The guy's name was Lu-Ten"_

_"You mean Iroh's Kid"_

_"Not sure but Aang did mention the same thing"_

_"We'll deal with Lu-Tens rescue later on but for now I can start our break out"_

"Serj are you even listening" Okina asked

"We're breaking out tonight" he whispered ignoring Okina.

"Are you serious?" Chen replied

"Just Like that?" Okina asked

Serj nodded "Yeah I've had enough of this shit hole it's time to break free and wreak the place"

Chen seemed to want to say something but shrugged it off "So what's the plan" he asked

"Whoa whoa, hold up you don't even have a plan for this yet"

"Have a little faith Okina" Serj replied "Chen do you have that rough map I asked you to draw up"

"Better" Chen replied handing Serj a small parchment of paper "I had some free time while you were unconscious and drew a copy of the blue prints"

Serj snatched the sheet from Chen and quickly studied it "Chen this is brilliant"

"It get's better I made three copies, one for you one for Okina and one for myself"

Serj couldn't hide his menacing grin "You sir have just upped our chances to blow this place sky high ten fold"

Chen grinned back "What next"

"Okina see these points" Serj referred to five spots on the map I wan't you and Chen to set up barrels of blasting jelly around those, now listen this is crucial those spots are structural weaknesses and with enough explosive power can bring this place on everyone's heads"

"Understood...Wait how will we pull this off, We will be exposed any guard beside's Chen will be after us right from the start" Okina questioned.

"That's where I come in" Serj replied "I'll be the distraction, Chen what I want you to do is take Okina out of his cell and say that you need to take him out for exercise or to take a piss or something, While you do this have another guard take your place guarding me and I'll use that chance to break free, don't do anything suspicious before the alarm sounds alright"

"Are you crazy" Okina almost shouted "You'll be killed in no time"

"If I wasn't this plan would probably never work, alright Chen come back after sunset"

* * *

Azula and Tylee had been travelling non stop for the past few hours it was now midday and they were looking for somewhere to rest up for a few hours "Over there Zula there's a huge tree"

Azula spotted the tree and nodded "Yes lets go and rest for an hour or so" The two friends made their way to the large tree, dropping their back packs .

"That feel's so much better" Tylee sighed as she sat in the tree's shade

Azula soon followed and leaned up against the tree "Yes this is much better than marching out in the sun"

"So Zula what do you think about you're mum's idea I mean the Nightingales sounds pretty bad ass"

"I actually like the idea it gives us a chance to see things that the Chufen Dai see's and it also make his job easier"

"Yeah but how do we know who's the bad guy and who's not" Tylee asked

Azula thought about it Tylee was right how would they be able to determine who the guilty were "Hmm I don't know Ty I mean we could just go off rumours and ask people or we can break into the local law enforcement and take information from their reports and take out the criminals that they are after"

"That actually sounds really great, we could like take out the criminals that are untouchable or have friends in high places"

Azula shook her head "No we have to start small and make a name for ourselves, the guards won't be able to do much If we just come in and say hey look we did your job for you, they will need evidence and witnesses"

"Oh yeah" Tylee sighed

"Don't worry so much Ty it'll work out better this way, we'll gain the trust of the people and eventually the trust of the law enforcement"

"Well in that case we'll need disguises"

"Yeah that's...right" Something caught Azula's attention, she pushed herself off the tree "Ty look at this"

"Hey it looks like a camp site"

Azula looked around "It look's fairly recent no more than a week or so old"

"There's some large foot prints over here" Tylee called out.

"Look's like we are on the right trail" Azula replied before spotting a torn piece of cloth hanging from a branch, Azula reached for it reconsigning it to be Serj's "No we are defiantly on the right trail"

"Zula the print's go this way" Tylee pointed out east of the tree

Grabbing a map that Xaio had given them Azula looked for their position "Here this tree is a land mark and... to the north east there is a small tavern If we are lucky there might be clues"


	52. Great power, Great resposibiliy

**Previously on Weapons of the Nations**

Traveling to the Spirit would to get an update Aang stumbles upon a meeting with five of the past Avatars, the topic what to do now Koh has been disposed off and who should take over as his replacement. During their discussions Kuan Ti and Li Mei suddenly appear and soon reveal what they have learnt on the goddesses also revealing that Lu-Ten is under their control, as the conversation heats up Yang-Chen examines Li Mei eventually suggesting that Li Mei should be the one to replace Koh, first disagreeing Li Mei eventually accepts after Kuan Ti offers some guidance before returning to Serj.

In the world of the Living Ursa manages to visit Azula and Tylee before they leave to search for Serj, revealing an Idea she had developed during Na-sa-ren's reign as the Chufen Dai her idea of the Nightingales. As a new day begins Azula and Tylee depart discussing Ursa's plan to assist the Chufen Dai, while resting they discover clues to Serj's whereabouts, checking their map they learn that nearby there is a small tavern this being their best bet they set off.

Upon his return Kuan Ti reveals all he has learnt about the goddesses to Serj who then notifies Chen and Okina that he plans to escape the same night, he gives Chen and Okina their mission and tells Chen to return after sunset.

_**Note: Italic mean's Serj is talking to Kuan Ti**_

* * *

**Chapter 52**

**With great power come's great responsibility**

Hours had passed but Azula and Tylee finally reached the small tavern only to see a large Shirshu tied to a post out side. "She's still here? why?" Azula asked

"Maybe she's working on catching another target" Tylee replied

"Whatever just be ready" Azula walked up to the door before kicking it off it's hinges "I'm looking for the bounty hunter who own's that Shirshu" Almost all the conversation in the bar stopped everyone stared at Azula as if she was a mad woman.

A small arm was raised in the air holding a cup of tea "Right here" came it's owner's casual reply

Azula closely followed by Tylee walked towards the bounty hunter who had their back to them casually leaning back on her chair, Azula circled the table and stood in front of "June...I" Azula lost her composure she had know that it would be her who else had her Skill as a bounty hunter and a Shirshu as a mount.

"Well, well if it isn't Rai" Azula froze she still remembered she was hoping she had forgotten "Or should I say princess" June replied

"Zula how does she know who you are?"

Ignoring Tylee's question Azula sat down pushing her memories away "Why are you still here?"

"I'm waiting"

"For what"

"For Serj to break out and meet me here, you know he told me you'd most likely follow him"

Azula frowned "Did he now?"

"You're realy lucky to have found a stud like him" June replied

She coughed almost choking on her tea "Wha..?"

"Oh come on do think I can't see it princess when I mentioned that name you wore the same look you had all those years ago"

Azula blushed slightly

"Something I don't know about...ohhh details please"

"Not now Ty, how do you know he's breaking out" Azula replied forcefully

"He told me that he would, I laughed at him but there was this look in his eye that just made me believe so I wanna see if he's full of it or not, well since we have time to kill want me to tell you about our encounter"

"Oh yeah that would be awesome I wanna know how you managed to catch Serj" Tylee peeped

"First of all he let me"

This shocked Azula "He let you"

"Yeah if it was a real fight and If Nyla wasn't there he would have killed me, not only that but during our fight he managed to steal a kiss from me"

For some reason this angered Azula "He kissed you, even though he had just put his girl friend to rest"

"I thought it was strange to but after talking with him he said he did it to catch me off guard but for me it was more an insult"

"I can see why" Azula replied knowing about June's tough attitude

But as we talked he seemed more like a sad kid that lost his family.

"He did" Tylee replied "His family was killed when he was seventeen I think, I remember Li Mei mentioning it"

"I didn't know" Azula replied "Looks like I have a lot to talk to him about"

* * *

Thirty minutes to sunset, that's how much time was left before Serj could wreak havoc he was restless and eager to finally rid himself of his distasteful surroundings.

_"Easy kid" rang Kuan Ti's voice "Don't do anything to stupid"_

_Serj frowned "Weren't you paying attention to what I said about my plan, It's pretty clear that I know what I'm doing"_

_"Not what I meant" Kuan Ti replied bemused "I mean what happen's If you bump into Jangbu again or the other person from your world and you loose it again"_

_"I'll punish them then and there, get them out of the way and probably end this damned conflict and I'll be calm about it"_

_"Really you'll be calm huh, alright how would Li Mei react to you like this I wonder" He baited Serj_

_"Don't you dare bring Her up" Serj snapped viciously "I'm doing this for her"_

_Kuan Ti shook his head "So this is revenge then, you know what I told you I can't help you when you are like this"_

_"I don't need help" Serj spat "They'll all pay for what they done"_

_"Remember Serj not everyone had a choice everyone has their reasons"_

_"Everyone has free will, everyone can decide what choose to do they chose to follow some fucked up old guy and his ideals, so spare me the lecture"_

_Kuan Ti did not reply the kid's vision and understanding had been blurred by hate and vengeance a dangerous path for any would be Chufen Dai._

Chen reached for the cell key's letting them jingle a few times signalling Serj before unlocking the door, "You prisoner" he pointed to Okina "Cell transfer follow me, don't do anything stupid" he waited for Okina to make his way out of the cell before locking it "as for you Serj" Chen spat "Sazr will be watching you while I'm gone".

Serj could help but grin "Perfect" he replied darkly.

As Chen lead Okina away Sazr walked into the corridor and stood in front of Serj's cell "Well it seem's that you have awoken, good for tomorrow you will be facing the hot oil again this time I have it boiling in the same room you will be taken to"

"We'll see" Serj replied.

Sazr laughed "oh and what plan's have you made to escape your treatment"

"Well your mother seem's to be fond of my treatment towards her and no one should ever keep a woman waiting" Serj began thrusting his hips for emphasis.

_"OHHHHH Burnn" Kuan Ti cried_

Sazr gritted his teeth "You have just sealed your fate"

"Oh I'm sorry I thought It had been sealed from the moment I was brought here, I guess your mother will be left disappointed"

Now standing a few feet from the bars Sazr glared darkly at Serj, giving him the chance to view all Sazr's past deeds

_"This guy need's to die"_

"Agreed" he Ignored Sazr's skeptic look and moved close to the bars taking both Kuan Ti and Sazr by surprise by what he now was doing. Serj began relieving himself through the bars and out into the corridor making as much mess as he could and right before he finished he aimed for Sazr.

_"Dude gross the your momma joke alright funny but pissing everywhere"_

"You disgusting..." Sazr shouted reaching for his dagger which looked very familiar to Serj

Serj waited till Sazr was close enough before grabbing him through the bars "I guess I'll be seeing your mother after all" he teased darkly before repeatedly mashing his victims head against the cell bars. Sazr fell to the ground heavily dazed, not wasting anytime Serj searched for the cell key.

After searching for a few seconds he found noting except hand cuffs, Serj cursed loudly before cuffing sazr to the cell door he may not have found a key but that didn't mean that he still couldn't get out, he just didn't want to soil his hands.

_"You think I wanted to piss everywhere" Serj mumbled "It was a back up plan" _

_"Really" Kuan Ti asked in disapproval_

Serj took off his ragged shirt and reached out through the bars wiping up his mess soaking his shirt

_"Dude that's really_ gross"

"shut up and watch" Serj rolled up the now soaking shirt and wrapped it around two of the cell's bars and began twisting the shirt "A dry shirt would have ripped under the pressure but a wet it and..." soon the bars began to give way and slowly moved closer to each other until there was a gap big enough for Serj to fit through.

_Kuan Ti couldn't believe what he just saw "How the hell did you know that would work"_

"Doesn't matter" Serj replied climbing through the bars now standing over Sazr "Well my dear torture it has been fun but I must bit you good bye" Sazr watched as Serj placed his foot over his neck "Pass my regards to your mother, if you're lucky enough to see her"

"How do you know" Sazr choked

"For I am the one who punishes" Serj replied darkly before twisting his foot, snapping Sazr's neck, Serj bent over and picked up his dagger and it's sheath "I'll be taking this back" he said to no one "rot in hell you sick bastard" he threw the soiled shirt onto Sazr face.

_"He's dead show him some respect"_

_"He doesn't deserve it"_

The sound of clinking rang through the quiet corridor "What's going on" soon three guards appeared almost instantly taking up their fighting stances.

Serj's face darkened "I'll try to make this painless" he spoke as he strapped his dagger to his waist.

* * *

Chen noticed a few guards had abandoned their positions "Looks like Serj broke out" he whispered to Okina as he lead him to the store room.

"We something to conceal the blasting jello so we don't draw attention to ourselves" Okina whispered as they entered the store room

"Look around I'm sure there's something we can use" Chen replied "The blasting jello is inside those barrels"

Okina nodded and continued searching, he soon found some water skins and small canisters "These will do perfectly now we need something to use as a wick"

"How about these bow strings"

"Perfect bring them here" Okina soon got to work being, after years of working as a spy he learnt many things regarding explosives and sabotage but his latest idea was thanks to Serj's quick thinking when it came to him taking out the siege towers. "I'm sure you heard about how Serj took out the siege towers in Hirachi"

Chen nodded "Yeah it was quite hard to believe"

"Well I'm using the same method except I will be using wicks to time the explosions, Are you a fire bender?"

"Yes why?"

"Take one of the bow strings and light it and count how long it takes to burn"

Following Okina's instruction Chen lit the end of one string, timing it as it burned "Okina they burn too quickly, it took only ten seconds to reach the end"

"Then tie two together that way it'll give us roughly six more seconds which should be enough time to move" he finished filling the skins and containers before carefully adding the wicks in their places. "Five target's five bombs, alright finished, last thing we need is a large wick for the remaining barrels here look for a rope or something"

After some more searching Chen found a large rope which they used for climbing drills it was about fifteen meters long, Okina opened one of the remaining barrels and put the rope in before tossing the rest of it to the opposite side of the room "This rope should take at least five minutes to burn we need to set off these five before the big one blows"

Chen nodded "Alright lets go the first pillar shouldn't be to far" Chen lit the rope and closed the door to the store room.

After a few meters of running they found the first pillar Okina strapped the explosive onto the pillar and allowed Okina to light the wick. They quickly ran towards the next point a loud explosion shook the compound "One down four to go"

* * *

Serj now faced more guards he still needed to make it to the store room to get his sword back, time was running out he needed to move. The guards began closing in before a loud rumbling stopped them in their tracks, a loud Alarm began echoing throughout the compound giving Serj the perfect chance to escape he quickly turned tail and ran before the guards returned their focus to him. He looked over his shoulder no one was behind him slowing down he looked at the map it seemed like he was close to the armory he rushed towards it opening the door.

Another explosion echoed through the grounds two guards turned only to face Serj and were frightened to see the very man who had held off their attack on Hirachi, his bare chest covered in blood splatter his hair standing and hardened from dried blood, and a murderous glare in his eye's "My sword" he ordered.

The frightened guards pointed to a weapon stand, where his sword sat sparkling not only had it been cleaned but sharpened as well "Looks like I'm in luck"

"Our captain was awarded your sword" on of the guards explained Serj

Serj faced the guards only now noticing how young they were "Tell me where I can find Jangbu"

The guards freaked out "He will kill us"

"I'll kill you right now if you don't tell me, I'm not interested in you small fry" he replied menacingly as he heard another explosion he picked up his sword and some throwing daggers. He played with two of them "Don't make me repeat myself"

Frightened the guards kept quiet. Soon two dagger's flew towards them, both narrowly missing their heads embedding in the wall behind them.

"He is preparing to leave to our main head quarters if you're fast enough you can find him at the stables"

"Show me" Serj pulled out his map "Where are the stables"

"How did you get this, You were captured are you causing the explosions" they asked in fear

"WHERE" he shouted over a fourth explosion causing the guards to cower

The guards pointed on the map there, using his finger he wiped some blood from his chest and marked the map before answering the guards question "What make's you think I was captured" with that said Serj left the guards and left the armory.

As he opened the door the guard captain blocked the exit, without hesitating Serj slashed the captains neck his newly sharpened blade sliced through the captains flesh with ease, Serj didn't even wait for a response as he pushed the man out of his way his dead body hitting the floor heavily. Stepping over the man Serj walked away "Didn't think it was that sharp" he mumbled. A fifth explosion rung out loudly it sounded closer than the previous the young guards looked to their dead captain the vibration of the explosion allowed captains head to role through the door.

Okina and Chen ran towards Serj "Serj we've got incoming soldiers" Okina shouted Serj stopped in his tracks causing Chen and okina to run past him, he turned around and saw the guards, he pulled out two throwing knives and let them fly, one hitting it's mark the other missing the guard had dodged it unfortunately the guard behind did not see the dagger.

Three guards were left and soon Chen joined the battle he created large balls of fire and sent them towards the remaining guards, behind the blasts of fire Okina had set out three arrows the fight was over in seconds, shot and burning the guards screamed out in pain. Serj turned to face his companions "Lets go"

Chen took a step back "You alright"

Serj unsheathed his sword "Never been better"

The whole compound shook violently from a larger explosion than the previous ones, the foundations of the compound began to give way as chunks of earth began falling from the top of the large cave.

"Better hurry before Jangbu and his friends escape" Serj replied breaking into a sprint

"Where are we going" Okina asked

"Stables"

* * *

A large tremor shook the ground where Jangbu stood "What's going on first the alarms now an earth quake"

"The prisoner's have escaped Sir that earth quake was the tremor of an explosions" explained a messenger

"WHAT" Jangbu roared "How did he escape"

"Unknown sir we found the body of Sazr and a handful of guards in front of Serj's cell the bar's had been bent allowing him and Okina to escape"

"What about the guard stationed to Serj's cell"

"Commander Chen is nowhere to be found Sir"

Jangbu roared in anger "He is becoming to much of a threat if he managed to turn one of my highest commanders against me who know's what else he can do...YOU" Jangbu pointed to his associate.

"It's your turn now deal with Serj Kill him here and now"

"I Told you I'm not ready" the man replied

Jangbu kicked his ostrich horse "I don't care take the remaining men and make sure Serj does not leave here alive"

* * *

After dodging falling rocks and wooden supports Serj soon reached the stable, only to find that there was an large group of soldiers blocking their path.

A heavily armored soldier revealed himself "Well look who it is, It's been a while Serj"

Serj ignored the soldier and turned to Chen and Okina "This place looks familiar"

"The stables are close to the caverns entrance see that path over there it leads outside"

"So we have to cut through them to break free"

"Pretty much" Chen replied

The armored soldier drew his sword "You haven't changed at all have you Serj, men attack"

Several soldiers rushed towards the three escapists, sparks exploded from the clashing blades, Serj had to use both his dagger and sword to block the oncoming blows. He was slowly being pressed down before he pushed back he fell into his air bending stance and in a whirlwind motion he slashed his way through the soldiers each attack hit its mark his weapons had both been sharpened greatly and cut through the enemies light armor easily.

The heavily armored soldier sent more men towards Serj, but they were halted by Chen's fire bending and Okina's arrows.

A Midst the the fighting one man ran through his arms bound in shackles he wore prison clothes "I told you all, that he would bring destruction, I told you but what did you do, nothing you locked me up for being crazy he's more dangerous tha...n" the body fell to the floor a knife had found it's way into his back.

"Man that guy annoyed me"

The other's stared at Serj "Well he did warn you when I was first brought here"

Some of the soldiers began throwing down their weapons in surrender

The one's who refused to lay down their weapons were quickly cut down, Serj pointed his blade towards the armored man "You talk to me as if you know me" he said as he finally acknowledged the man

"Damn you, you bastard" the soldier took off his helmet "You always Fuckin managed to beat me"

"Tommy" Serj growled

"Arrrhh why are you still alive and in my way you should have died with that damn bitch"

Serj took a deep breath "Watch what you say"

"Oh I'm sorry did I upset you, man it was so pathetic seeing you cry over her like that"

Pulses of wind began blowing, Okina looked around for the source but found nothing.

Tommy continued "I mean damn Serj I didn't know you had it in you that bitch was smoking to bad she got her slutty ass killed"

The pulses of wind grew stronger and stronger

"You should have just stuck it to her and ditched her"

"ENOUGH" Serj roared as a large gust of Air exploded from his out burst, Okina watched in shock as the supposed non bender began bending an element that no one except the Avatar could bend, it just wasn't possible.

Serj shot out large blasts of air everywhere, he had absolutely no control over the bending, his rage erupted as his attacks grew more violent and random

"SERJ CUT IT OUT YOU'RE GONNA BRING THE CAVE DOWN ON US" Chen shouted over the blasts of wind

Serj didn't stop he channeled his attack into one large whirlwind and released it, it tore through everything in its path even the soldier's that had surrendered. Tommy watched in absolute fear as the large twister headed for him, the cavern soon began to rumble loudly as large boulders began being sucked in by Serj's attack.

Tommy was struck by a large stone and sent flying Serj lost sight of him before the cavern began to collapse.

"LOOK OUT" Okina shouted.

* * *

Loud crackling and tremors shook the Tavern June jumped up "That's our Que" she rushed out

Azula and Tylee ran out behind June only to see he stopped and staring towards a large mountain side, They couldn't believe what they were witnessing a large tornado was tearing up the side of the mountain, "That's were the base is" June shouted "Jump on"

"Nyla lets go"


	53. Harshness of reality

**Previously on Weapons of the** **nations**

Azula and Tylee managed to track down June, where old memories of Azula's past resurfaced, After getting reacquainted June explained her reason's for capturing Serj and her interest in seeing if he was capable of keeping true to his word.

At the same time Serj's plan of escape goes underway and he splits up from Okina and Chen allowing them to take out the support pliiars with explosives, however Kuan Ti fears for Serj as his state of mind is focused on revenge which burrs Serj's mind and disrupts his thoughts.

As they progress throught the compound they find themselves back at the entrance where Serj discovers the identity of the other person from his world, Tommy a fellow collage student who was always after Serj. Tommy taunts Serj by mocking Li Mei and her death which sends Serj into a furious rage where he unwillingly unleashes a devistating show of air bending taking both Okina and Chen by surprise. Unfortunatly Serj's attack knocked Tommy away allowing him to escape while the cavern collapsed over Serj and his crew.

* * *

**Chapter 53**

**Harshness of reality **

June pushed Nyla hard as they raced towards the collapsed Qimeng Yi base, "I didn't know that the Avatar was going to beat us to the punch" June called back to the girls.

"He wasn't, I don't even know how he found Serj with such ease"

Tylee shuffled around behind Azula trying to keep herself from falling off Nyla "Um guys to be honest I don't think Aang would ever use air bending to cause that much destruction, just think about how many people including Serj and Okina, were inside, not only that but when have you ever seen Aang create a tornado that large before"

"Maybe he went into the Avatar state and just destroyed the base after everyone had been removed, so they couldn't use it again" Azula replied

Tylee nodded "Well that make's sense and sounds more like something Aang would do"

Its wasn't long before they reached what used to be the main entrance to an underground base, Azula jumped off "Lets take a look around they could still be close by"

The three split up and began searching the rubble after half an hour of searching they found nothing, no torn clothes no foot prints nothing"

"Maybe they took off already"

"No I don't think so Ty if Aang was here we would have seen Appa fly off"

"Hey Kiddo do you have anything with Serj's scent on it" June asked as she walked back to Nyla

Azula searched her bag before pulling out the torn cloth they had found by the tree earlier on "Will this do"

"Good enough" June replied grabbing the cloth she held it under Nyla's nose.

Nyla began sniffing the air searching for the scent which matched the one her master offered, using her unique sense of smell she quickly located the scent and began sniffing away at the air, Nyla had walked about fifteen meters before lowering her nose to the ground her sniffing became stronger, she headed towards a large pile of rubble and began clawing away at the stones and debris.

Azula and Tylee watched confused

June rushed over to Nyla's side and began moving any stones she could "The're still underground" she called out loudly.

Soon all three of the girls were working hard to move anything that they could, but to their surprise the earth began moving itself, soon large stones and chunks of dirt were being pushed aside revealing three men one was busy earth bending the other holding up an unconscious Serj.

As Okina pushed away the final boulder standing in their way he spotted three women all of whom he recognized "My Ladies what are you all doing out here"

"Trying to save your asses" June replied

Oknia smiled "No need to worry, nothing we couldn't handle"

The man holding Serj up moved towards an open clearing before putting Serj down "Man lucky you're an earth bender Okina other wise we would have been crushed"

Azula looked more closely at the man who was wearing Qimeng Yi armor "You" she jumped and pinned the man to the ground "Qimeng yi" she growled

Chen struggled to breath "I'm on your side, ease up" he choked

"Why should I, what did you do to Serj?"

"I carried him up here while Okina used his earth bending" Chen replied "Why would I do that If i wasn't"

"He's right Princess, I don't know how but Serj managed to gain the loyalty of a high ranking officer, This is Chen former Commander of the Qimeng Yi"

Azula loosened her grip "I'll ask how later"

"Um Okina where is Aang" Tylee asked

"Avatar Aang? why would he be here"

"Because we saw a huge tornado tear it's way out of the base and cause all this"

Okina wasn't surprised that they would think Aang was with them so he casually pointed to Serj "I didn't think that he was a bender but, what you saw came from him"

"Damn fool almost killed us with that out burst, some guy he was fighting said a few crude things about a woman Li Mei I think and that made him go ballistic anyone who wasn't killed by his sword was crushed under the rubble" Chen added.

"He can actually do that" Tylee whispered to Azula in awe

"How should I know by the looks of it he didn't even know himself, but why air bending and why now?"

Chen moved towards Serj "Doesn't matter Serj promised to help with something so I need to wake him up...HOW LONG DO YOU PLAN ON SLEEPING" he shouted.

No response came from Serj, so Chen took his blade and using his fire bending he heated it up before tapping Serj's exposed skin.

"Hot..." Serj cried jumping up, in a daze he looked around "...Hey how'd we get out side"

June watched amazed Serj had been true to his word he had not only escaped from the Qimeng Yi but he also lived up to his words and destroyed the base with what ever resources he could find and had successfully managed to gain a new ally "I gotta say Serj you really do know how to prove a woman wrong"

Serj looked towards June "I just wish I saw Jangbu's face...but I wouldn't mind a kiss as a reward"

June laughed "Sorry kid you already got your kiss the first time we met, plus a certain someone might disprove"

Tylee tried to hide her giggle while Azula shot an angry glare towards June

"Anyways what happened?" he began recalling what had happened "...Tommy where's the bastard I was facing him then it just went black"

"He got away" Chen replied.

"What how"

"Well you brought down the cave with your be..."

Azula quickly cut in "Your foolish bombings"

Okina stared at Azula who gave him a look warning him not to say anything more "Y..yes, your plan brought the cave down on it's self and you were hit in the head by some falling debris"

Serj frowned he sensed that something was being held back "Nice try guy's but my head doesn't hurt enough for me to believe that...what really happened" his voice becoming darker.

Tylee noticed Serj's aura change "I think you should just tell him the truth guys...he's getting angry"

"We don't know how, or why but you managed to air bend and not just some simple moves, you created a huge tornado that well done more damage than the bombs we set up" Okina explained.

"I did what?"

"You were able to air bend, look this is great an all but you promised me Serj so deal with your confusion later...right now my family needs us"

"Shit you're right, ok Sorry to disappoint girls but we need to go Chen and I need to help his family move to Hirachi"

"Not so fast Serj" Azula called out "I'm going with you, I don't care what you think"

"Just keep up" Serj replied

Azula sighed and turned to Tylee "Ty take Okina and June back to Hirachi we'll catch up later"

"Ok" Tylee walked towards Nyla

"Sorry bub, but Nyla's going with out a rider, I pushed her pretty hard to get here so we gotta go back to Hirachi on foot"

Chen returned to the rubble, disappearing only to reappear a few minutes later carrying three large bags, the bags jingled as Chen stepped it looked as if whatever was in the bags weighed him down greatly.

"What's in the bags" Serj asked

"I emptied the vault before we met up with you, I told you that I would get the money"

Serj nodded "Awesome this'll help with rebuilding Hirachi"

"Uh uh uhhh...you'll get none of it until I know for sure my family is safe"

"Oh that's fair enough" Serj replied "but it is a long way back to your village so good luck carrying all that weight"

Chen sighed in defeat "Here we'll carry one each but just to be safe" using his fire bending Chen melted the bag's zippers except the one he was carrying "Just in case"

"One last thing, Ty I want you to tell Sokka about this place, have him bring a few earth benders so they can salvage supplies that are buried, anything that will help rebuild Hirachi or restock it's new armies"

"Roger" Tylee replied.

* * *

Iroh did not know what to think after Aang had told him the news about Lu-ten, he was both happy and sad, happy to hear that his son was well but sad because of his current state "Thank you Aang It brings me both great Joy sorrow to hear that my beloved Lu-ten is alive...so to speak"

"But I sense that you are worried as well" Aang replied.

"Ah you could tell" Iroh sighed "Yes I worry about this, I may be able to see him again but for him to be in such a terrible position because of myself and Zuko"

Aang raised his hand "No don't blame yourself, it is not your fault, If anyone is to blame it's me"

Iroh stared in shock "But you haven't done nothing wrong"

"That's not the point Iroh, the point is that for 100 years I did nothing because of my selfishness I allowed the war to rage on for too long causing this great imbalance, but don't worry while I do take the blame it shames me to say it but I don't regret it because if I do I will taint the memories and friends I have collected over the course of these past six years"

Iroh smiled softly "You have truly grown into a wise and compassionate Avatar"

Aang grinned "Thanks Iroh, and don't worry I spoke with a couple of spirits they'll help me rescue lu-ten when the time is right".

* * *

"Just where is this village of yours anyway" Serj asked as he began to feel the strap of the bag begin to dig into his shoulder.

Chen sighed, "for someone who wiped out an entire base you sure do whine a lot"

"Says the one who wasn't tortured for more than a week, and don't forget the lighting, I can't help but be exhausted"

Azula threw an angry glare towards Chen "What did Serj go through exactly"

"They cut me, shocked me deprived me of sleep, beat me...oh yeah they were going to boil parts of me in oil and sulphur, that's about it i think"

Azula could only stare astounded at Serj, she was amazed at just how foolish and unpredictable he could be "After all that all you can say is that's about it, do you know how worried everyone was about you taking off, everyone wanted to leave their posts and search for you, my brother included and you know how busy he is with his duties as the fire lord. Everyone was prepared to throw away their responsibilities so they could rescue your sorry ass"

"Well what did you expect me to do, what would have happened if I had told everyone my plan I would have risked their lives as well and I only took Okina with me because I knew that the Qimeng Yi would be after him, so don't think for even a second that I didn't have everyone in my mind this was my plan, my responsibility, my life and I will do it again if I have to"

Chen stopped and faced Serj "Can't you see that your friends are worried about you"

"I don't want them to worry for me" Serj snapped "I want them to know that I'm willing to do what ever it takes to stop Jangbu and his plans"

After Serj's outburst no one said a word, the quiet was almost unbearable and Azula could only look at Serj in sadness, she wanted to say how she felt how she wanted Serj to be able to trust herself and everyone so that he wouldn't have to face things alone to know that they were all willing to go the extra mile to help him, but she knew what ever she said now would only anger him further, so she kept quiet and hoped that they would reach Chen's village soon.

* * *

Toph had heard Aang's exchange with Iroh and could hear the pain in Aang's voice as he took the blame of an entire war on himself, but couldn't help but feel relieved after hearing how he did not regret his actions how he took a strong step forward accepting that he had done something he could never forgive himself for even though the world had, Like an earth bender he took the blow head on and stayed strong and Toph could only feel pride for the air head.

"Is that how you really feel Aang" she asked as he passed her

Aang's ears perked up to the sound of his name knowing full well that Toph was serious by asking that question "Yes" he replied

A simple answer, one simple word that was all that she needed no running around no half assed answer just a simple yes was all that was needed for Toph really needed. "Good" Toph replied "Coz I'd hate hat to have to beat you up for tainting any memories of me with your self pity"

Aang laughed "Whatever we both know that behind each hit you'd have a huge grin"

Toph punched Aang's arm "Damn I guess you know me to well"

"Toph"

She stopped sensing Aang's serious tone, before feeling his hands rest on her shoulders "I just want you to know, that I'm really grateful that you've been with me for the past five years that I cherish the time we've spent together, the stupid stuff we got up to the hardships we faced, I just want you to know that If you weren't there next to me picking me up and pushing me forward I probably would have caved in so let me say this now Toph, Thanks for putting up with me for the past few years and I hope that you'll still be there for me later on in the future"

She couldn't think of anything to say this was one of those rare times where she was lost for words after a few seconds of silence "You'd better be there for me too Aang"

"Always" he replied giving her a small kiss on the forehead "always".

* * *

Woo finally, I managed to get this chapter out and with some Taangy goodness.


	54. Path to Power

**Previously on Weapons of the Nations**

Azula along with June and Tylee Searched the ruined Qimeng Yi base, it wasn't long before Okina using his earth bending made it back to the surface along with Serj and Chen. Azula attacked Chen the moment she noticed his armor but soon backed away after learning that he was now an ally.

They began discussing the events that had taken place and were shocked to learn that the one behind the tornado attack was Serj, questioning how and why he was able to perform that type of bending when only Aang was the last air bender. Serj soon work up and learned about his new found skill but showed no real interest as Chen reminded him about his family and his promise to rescue them.

Deciding to split up Serj sent June, Okina and Tylee back to Hirachi, while Chen, Azula and himself traveled towards Chen's village.

Meanwhile Aang had revealed some bottled up feelings to Iroh and Toph.

* * *

**Chapter 54**

**Path to power**

Jangbu circled the now ruined base "Curse that Boy, to think he was that powerful and an air bender" he heard some muffled grumbles.

"Urgh, where am I"

"Good you're awake get up and climb on we need to get out of here before they notice us or send reinforcements"

Tommy pushed himself to his feat "What happened, I remember being hit by some strong wind and then it went black"

"You failed to defeat Serj and your failure cost us this base, but it did show me that he was hiding considerable power, now come we need to travel to the main headquarters"

Tommy climbed up onto the mount"What's the plan"

Jangbu whipped the reigns ushering the Ostrich horse to move "We go to Basing Se I still have some connections there, we'll gather a few things and travel by boat to my main headquarters where you will begin your training and I'll begin planning our next step I just hope they don't discover anything important I didn't have anytime to destroy any doccuments"

* * *

Time seemed to be going slow only Half a day had passed after the destruction of the Qimeng Yi base yet it felt like a life time, the weight of the bags had begun to take their toll digging into the shoulders of the three travelers. "We should rest a bit before continuing, Serj you need to treat some of those wounds and have something to eat, other wise you'll collapse"

"No time Azula" Serj replied "We have to make it to the village before the enemy does so Chen can warn his family and so that they can prepare themselves to leave as soon as possible, I'll rest when we get there but for now we press on"

"What about you Chen what do you have to say in all this, I won't forgive you something else happens to Serj" she warned darkly.

"All I have to say is that he made a promise, and if he's half the man I think he is then he'll keep to his word and help me relocate my family, we should make it in another few hours"

Azula frowned in disapproval, she was still worried about Serj's condition he was sweating and his breathing was harsh and labored yet he kept his head up and marched on wards. She reached for her water skin to check if she had any water left, as luck would have it, it was half full she tore off part of her shirt and poured some water over it before moving towards Serj. Reaching out with the damp cloth she began wiping away his sweat.

"Stop that" he snapped

"Quiet, you're sweating like crazy from the heat, you haven't had any water and you won't stop for a break so shut your mouth and let me cool you down while I do that maybe you can cool off that temper of yours"

"I don't need you to baby sit me" he replied

"Well if you're going to act like one then it is befitting that I treat you like one" she finished wiping his face, and handed him her water skin "Drink". Serj glared at her "Please I put up with my father's glares for ten years do you really think you'll scare me off like that"

Her last comment hit Serj hard knowing full well the hardships she had faced under her father, reluctantly he took the water skin and took a few sips "Happy" he grumbled

"I would be happy if you took a break, but i'll take what I can" she replied.

"Hey I'm thirsty too" Chen whined

"Suck it up, you can drink when you get to the village" she snapped.

* * *

"There's Hirachi' Tylee cried as she reached the top of a small hill

"Well then lets hurry, so I report to General Iroh and Lord Zuko" Okina replied wearily

As they approached the damaged walls they were greeted by some of the Kyoshi warriors "Tylee you're back, that was quick did you find Serj..." The warriors searched behind Tylee "Where is he and Azula" Zanae asked

"He's gone with Azula and another guy somewhere they'll be back in a few days" Tylee replied

"Hey kid is there anywhere I can get some water and food for Nyla"

"We know a place" Zanae replied "Girls help her out"

"Ma'am" two Kyoshi warrior's saluted before leading June and Nyla away

"When you're done show June the way to Zuko's tent, Zanae do you know where Sokka is"

"He should be with some of the soldiers going over the plans of the new village"

"Thanks, Then I'll talk to you later" Tylee ran off

Zanae looked at Okina "What did you go through, come with me we've gotta tend to those wounds before you see Lord Zuko"

"Thank you kindly ladies"

"Don't think it's for free you're going to tell us what happened with Serj"

"My my he's got quite a fan group, excuse the pun" he laughed as they led him to the make shift hospital

"During our battle he earned our respect the first man ever to lead the Kyoshi warriors in battle, not even Sokka who's so close to Suki has even had the honor, not only that but he showed great skill and leadership, even though it was his first time in such a demanding role, we had heard about him when he had fought in Kyoshi back when the Qimeng Yi first attacked, and honestly we didn't think much of him, but to think of just how much stronger he's grown in a few months really surprised us"

Okina listened quitely to Zanae's words of praise he pinched the bridge of his nose "Alright I won't tell you everything but I will tell you how he successfully took down a Qimeng Yi base, you might want to get the other Kyoshi warriors to come and listen"

Zanae nodded "Ren gather the other girls and call them I'm sure most of them want to hear this"

The door to the hospital was opened by Katara "I heard from the others bring him in"

"Do you mind if you treat me outside I will be speaking to quite an audience soon"

Katara sighed "Your wounds don't look too serious so alright"

Within a few minutes the Kyoshi warriors began to make their way to hear Okina's tale and It wasn't long before the remaining warriors arrived. "Well then since you're all here I will begin, First things first Sorry to worry you all but the wounds I have are nothing compared to Serj's, because he was the intended target of the Qimeng Yi he suffered the worst of it". A few shocked gasps rang from the crowd even from Katara. "Well then I'll begin where we first captured by the bounty hunter, or should I say intentionally captured, and where I first witnessed how Stupid Serj could be"

"Hey don't disrespect him" Cried out a few of the warriors, But as Okina recalled the events the girls soon broke into fits of giggles, Katara herself smiled and shook her head as she tended to Okina.

* * *

Tylee made her way towards Sokka, she spotted him sprawled over some blue prints "Sokka you busy I need to talk to you"

"Oh hey Ty you're back sure I can talk, what's up" he replied not once looking away from the blue prints"

"It's a message from Serj"

Sokka turned to face Tylee, even the soldiers surrounding Sokka turned their gaze to her "What is it, now that I think about it where is the idiot"

Tylee smiled "He's not gonna be back for another few day's, Okina came back with us though, anyways he wanted me to tell you to take a team of earth benders and search the ruined Qimeng Yi base for supplies, it's gonna be hard work since the base was mostly underground but he said to salvage whatever you can, weapons, building materials and if you're lucky and Intel"

Without missing a beat "We'll need at least ten earth benders and half a dozen carriages, also about twenty other's to help collect the stuff, and I'll need Okina to lead us there since he was in there he's the only one who knows the lay out of the place"

Tylee shook her head "Okina has to stay back and report to Iroh and Zuko, but Serj did give me this" she handed over the map he had used to escape "He said you'd be able to figure it out with this"

Sokka looked at the map, "This is pretty detailed It doesn't show everything but it does show the armory and some other interesting points" he turned to face the soldier's "Yongshi, how long will it take you to gather the men"

"Including the carriages, about an hour sir"

"You have Two hour's make sure you gather enough supplies for a few days, we'll probably fill up the carriages in no time and we don't want to miss out on the event, right boys". The soldiers let out a loud cheer "Alright go get your things we leave in two hours"

The soldiers rushed off to gather their things leaving Sokka and Tylee "Event?"

"Yeah, every year for the past I dunno eighty years the villages hold a celebration in honor of Freedom, and well after the battle the soldiers need a way to loosen up"

"Oh you mean that festival I totally forgot about it, I remember coming here two years ago with some of the warriors it was really fun" She replied "When is it"

"Four days from tomorrow so we should be back by then, they're even planning a feast in celebration of the hero's who came to their aid" Sokka began drooling as he thought about the different dishes that would be served "I can't wait... Oh yeah I think they want to do something for Serj to but they didn't mention much"

"I'm not surprised, he did something only a few people would" Tylee replied "Anyways I'm going to find June, apparently there's something in Azula's past that I don't know and it sounded really juicy so I'm gonna go and find out what it is...See ya"

Sokka rolled up the plans "Oh yeah this festivals gonna be awesome"

* * *

By time Okina finished retelling the past events all the warriors were sitting upright like school children hanging on to every word, their emotions plastered on their faces.

"Unfortunately that's all I can say now if you wan't to find out the rest you'll have to ask Serj himself"

The warriors grumbled in disapproval, wanting to hear more about what had happened.

"Alright you heard the man everyone back to your posts" Zanae shouted

"That sounded like quite an experience"

Okina turned to face the one who had spoken "General Iroh so you heard"

"Even though it was completely stupid and reckless, it is pretty impressive" Zuko replied "But we did here that there was something else, something that you did not want to tell the girls what was it?"

Okina kept quite thinking of what to say next, it wasn't his place to say what happened and Serj seemed to be confused about something he noticed that much before they had separated "Honestly Lord Zuko I don't think it's my place to tell you what else happened, It would be best for you to ask Serj himself when he arrives I would only just complicate things further by telling you when we both are not fully sure on what happened, but I will say this there is more to Serj than we first thought that and he is more powerful as well"

Iroh rubbed his beard "Very well Okina I will trust your judgement, when Serj returns we shall speak with him"

"Are you sure uncle, what if this information is vital to the Qimeng Yi"

"Rest assured Lord Zuko, this has nothing to do with the Qimeng Yi, the only person this concerns is Serj, as for the base he's already sent Tylee to seek out Sokka and have him lead a team to excavate any supplies from the base, other than that the issue regarding Serj should be take up with him"

"From what you are saying this is really big" Iroh replied

Okina knew he had to choose his words wisely, lest he'd give out to much information "Well to be honest sir It really surprised me to see how powerful he has become"

* * *

Laying on a bed of straw Serj reluctantly allowed Azula to treat his wounds "I don't understand you, why take all the pressure onto your own shoulders, why can you trust us to have your back"

With his eyes closed he replied "It's my responsibility, my choice I can do this without the help of others" he winced as Azula cleaned the final wound.

"Why do you think that why can you push some of that responsibility onto us" She complained as she began bandaging him.

He didn't answer.

Sensing that he wished to be alone she finished bandaging him and stood up "I'll be back in an hour with some food for you" she replied softly before leaving.

But Serj did not hear he last words as he fell into a deep sleep.

_"Well, seems like she care's a lot about you"_

_"That's nice I'd rather talk about that little episode that happened earlier today" Serj replied brushing off Kuan Ti's observation._

_"Man you're an ass, is this how you'd want to be treated"_

_"I'm not here to be lectured on how to make and keep friends I want to know how I was able to Air bend" he snapped_

_"Bending is one of our abilities, you were not supposed to be able to harness that power until I decided that you were calm enough to use it but that Guy pissed me off just as much as you and because our emotions were synchronized you managed to tap into that power"_

_"So you're saying that I can air bend permanently"_

_"We'll since you know that much I might as well tell you, not just air bending, but Fire, water and earth bending as well, and no it's not permanent"_

_"So what I'm like an Avatar, What do you mean not permanent?"_

_Kuan Ti shook his head "No you can only bend one element at a time, only the Avatar and simultaneously bend the four elements, You can only bend when there is a bender with you if Chen and Okina weren't with you, you would not have been able to bend"_

_"But Okina is an earth bender and Chen a fire bender how come I could air bend?" _

_"You would have been able to water bend instead but since you were using air bending movements, your subconscious connected with mine and you where able to air bend, but that's not the main reason. The main reason you could air bend was because air is the opposite of earth and water is the opposite of fire and since Okina was an earth bender you could bend his natural opposite. It's a handy skill given to me to allow my vessel to be able to enhance combat prowess when he or she is teamed up with benders"_

_"So if I'm with Toph I can air bend, and if I'm with Katara I can Fire bend and if I'm with Azula I can water bend?"_

_"That about sum's it up"_

_"Well then what if I'm with Aang?"_

_"I dunno I've never been in a position where my vessel has been with an avatar, if the past three vessels had been I wouldn't be able to tell since I was never really able to connect with them as I have been able to with you"_

_"Well whatever knowing this will greatly boost my abilities"_

_"Yeah it can and it will, but only when I deem you worthy enough because right now you're slipping"_

_"You will let me harness this power" Serj replied darkly._

_"No I won't not until you get you're head straight, no threat or bribe or whatever will work on me, I'm the spirit of punishment and just because I have chosen you to be my host doesn't mean I have fully acknowledged you as a true vessel, this conversation is over I'll talk to you about this later, it's almost been an hour so Azula should be back with food and think about what I've told you"_ _Kuan Ti cut off communication with Serj _

Azula opened the door and entered the room carrying a tray of food and water she noticed Serj sitting upright on the bed with a blank look on his face, he faced her, she sighed "You should be resting more but I'm sure you're starving and craving a decent meal after spending a week behind bars"

"Thanks" he replied as he shuffled over giving Azula some room to sit as well.

Azula placed the tray in front of him before sitting beside him "Listen Serj I know you probably don't want to talk about it but what are you going to tell the others about what happened"

"I'm not"

"Huh, why not?"

"What does it matter, if I hadn't forced it out of you I wouldn't have known about it, and it was just a one off thing" he began eating his soup "Either way I don't know how or why it happened, so when I learn how to properly control it then I'll tell the others but for now I'll keep it to myself" he lied.

Azula nodded believing him "Well I guess that's the best thing, so what do you plan on doing now after this?"

"Start fulfilling my responsibilities after I take Chen and his family to Hirachi I'll be leaving on my own again, I'll leave the others to continue gathering the weapons, and I doubt the Qimeng yi will try anything in such a weakened state"

"What about rebuilding Hirachi"

"Azula I just introduced the idea, I don't know the first thing about building and designing the only thing I can do is gather money, materials and man power the rest I have to leave to Sokka, But I do plan on coming back every now and then to make an appearance as the Chufen Dai also to drop off anything I've managed to gather, I'll eventually leave and travel to other nations as well but for now I'll focus my time in Omashu and Basing Se, I'm telling you this so you can have some peace of mind I don't wan't to find out that you've been following me"

"So by telling me what I want to hear you can use it against me later to see if I've been following you, That's unexpectedly cold and wise"

"After you managed to track me down before, I needed a back up and this is what I came up with" he replied matter of factly.

She sighed in defeat "Let's move on to something else, there's something that's been bothering me from when we first met and I am expecting a proper answer"

"What is it?"

"How did you know about my past and my father's treatment, how were you able to tell what the young girl went through, and how were you able to tell what crimes those men committed back when we discovered the brothel?"

"I can see peoples past memories by looking into their eyes" he replied truthfully

"Really?" she asked not expecting a truthful answer

"Can I trust you with this information, I'm only telling you this because I thought you should know how I was able to free you from being trapped in your past"

"I will keep it to myself" she promised

"Good" Serj finished his meal, picking up the tray he made an effort to get up only to have the tray yanked away from him

"I'll take it you rest up"

"Alright but I was planning on walking around the village for a while anyway"

"You sure?"

"I'm fine, I managed to get here didn't I" he scoffed.

"Just don't over do anything" she warned before leaving the room, "Looks like the nightingales need to have eye protection as well" she thought to herself.


	55. True Colours

Im back guys sorry for the long delay I got a job and I've been working long hours, This chapter was a bit rushed but hopefully you all enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 55**

**True Colours**

Serj wandered around the small village, he noticed some kids playing some kind of ball game using bending which actually looked quite interesting as he progressed something caught his eye. There was a notice board in the middle of the village with various posters and information posted to it, but one caught his attention.

"WANTED...THE CHUFEN DAI...FOR ACTS OF VIOLENCE AND TERROR"

He chuckled darkly"well looks like I even have to find some Qimeng Yi moles in Ba Sing Se's law enforcement" he noticed the reward was fifty thousand gold pieces he whistled in surprise "May be I should hand myself in" he joked.

The kids playing near him stopped and called out to Serj "The guards are stupid to put that up" one boy cried

Serj turned to face the children "Why'd you think that?" he asked wanting to see what the younger population thought.

"Some people are saying rumors about the Chwen dai man" A younger girl replied

"Yeah" the others replied together

"Oh really what have they been saying?" he asked sitting down

The kids followed his lead and formed a small circle beside him "They say that he goes and finds the bad people and makes them go away"

One of the children raised their hand, Serj couldn't help but smile "Yes you sir what would you like to say"

The boy smiled after being picked "My mommy told me that he went to the kings palace and found many bad men working for the king, she said he gave them a spanking and made sure that they wouldn't be bad again"

Serj was glad to see that these kids still had their innocence and that their parents were good enough to let the kids know that there was some one out there making the bad people go away so to speak.

"Oh oh me next" the young girl called out waving her arm around. "Ok ok your turn" Serj replied

"My daddy he's a guard in the lowest ring of Ba sing Se and he told me that it was safer now because a butcher was caught"

"That can't be true" the other kids cried out "Why would a butcher be bad they give us meat to eat"

"But it is, my daddy told me" She pouted

Serj smiled "Well I believe you, because I heard that the Chufen Dai only spanks the bad people and helps the good people like you"

The young girl's face was soon wearing a large smile, she poked her tongue out to the others. After a few minutes of talking with the kids Serj noticed a few women whispering among each other and it wasn't long before one of them over heard what they were talking about "lee I've told you not to talk about those things" she scolded lifting him by the arm.

"But aunty the man wanted to know about it" Lee whined

She glared at Serj "Well if the man wanted to know about these things he should have asked another adult" she scoffed

"And if the man did ask an adult he would not have gotten an honest answer because most adults are too scared to say what they truly feel" he replied unfazed.

"Kid's shouldn't even know about these things" the woman replied insulted

"Yet you told them about it meaning that you felt that they should know, These kids gave me honest answers about how they felt after hearing about the Chufen Dai, but we can save the heated discussion for another day I don't want the kids to get upset or in trouble thanks kids for talking with me" He slowly stood up.

Grabbing hold of Lee the woman scoffed loudly before marching away "I'll be sure to tell you're father about this Lee" causing Lee to struggle.

"Thank you for believing me Mr" the young girl cried out waving before chasing after Lee and his aunt

Serj smiled "tell your daddy to keep up the good work ok"

"OK"

The women that had gathered all gave Serj a disapproving stare, he simply shrugged it off and wandered back to the hut he was resting in before, after his little chat with the younger generation Serj felt at ease he didn't know why but that's just how he felt. It wasn't long before he reached the hut and entered it was a few hours past midday and he was bored Azula had kept herself busy by helping out Chen's family, leaving Serj uncomfortable because he knew that if he tried to help they would just turn him away out of concern, so he decided to meditate over what Kuan Ti had said to him.

* * *

Rising from her throne Shén nǚ xié è frowned darkly she had miscalculated she had thought that Serj was progressing according to plan and had decided that it would be safe to leave him unsupervised for awhile, while she sept up her other plans. It was only just a few hours before that she had finally found out that Serj had taken down an entire base almost single handedly and previously he had also managed to defeat Koh with the help of the Avatars, regardless of who helped him she had never thought him capable of taking down the face stealer.

"Lu-Ten" she cried, as she called for her errand boy

"Master" he replied bowing

"I need you to bring over Shen nu zhuan we must discuss, finding a solution to slowing down Serj's progress"

"If I may just say something Master Xie e"

"What is it boy"

"I honestly believe that slowing him down is impossible unless you kill him, He's only going to get stronger and stronger every time he goes into any battle, but that said you need him alive so unless you intend to stop using him in your plans I don't think you can come up with something after a few hours of discussing you'll need to plan this carefully over a long period of time but by then it'll most likely be to late"

"I will take what you have said and give it some thought but I would still like to discuss this with My sister" Xie e replied

"Of course I shall go get her now".

"Serj what kind of hole have you dug yourself into you should have laid low, but now the goddesses will be closely watching you now" he thought to himself as he passed over to Zhuan's side of the realm.

Shen nu zhaun was quietly meditating, organizing her thoughts and plans until she felt Lu-ten's presence "What is it"

"Master Xie e has requested your presence Master Zhuan, she wishes to discuss matters regarding Serj"

Zhuan nodded "yes I fear that he is progressing at an alarming rate. Lead the way"

Xie e wandered around her room thinking "Sister" Zhuan's voice called out. "Come we must discuss our next steps" Xie e replied

"Where to begin" Zhuan asked

"With what we know, first Serj was able to see a spirit in the mortal realm and not its physical form, next he was transported to the spirit world mind, body and spirit that alone is very rare and only a hand full of people have managed this and not intentionally"

Lu ten carried over a tray with various treats and tea "If I may say, Serj unintentionally passed through by grabbing onto Koh"

"That is true but how was it that someone not born from this world was able to see a spirit before setting foot in the spirit world" Zhuan replied "Koh could have been careless"

"Impossible Koh has been around since before the elemental spirits there is noway he would have overlooked something this important" Xie e scolded "And don't forget that Serj managed to defeat Koh in the spirit world mind you, I have tried to get in contact with the past avatars but they seem to be ignoring us"

"And why shouldn't they how long have we ignored them sister"

Xie e huffed "It does not matter how we have treated them we are goddesses and they are but spirits of mortals whom have long been dead, ah forget them" she pinched her nose "After this Serj managed to defeat an entire mortal military base almost single handedly, something like this is unheard of, a single man with next to no proper combat experience or training"

"His anger must have fuelled him, after losing his loved one"

Xie e laughed "That girl would have died in another year or two due to that illness we placed in her, but instead we had her killed a little earlier what difference does it make"

Lu-ten clenched his fists after hearing Xie e's confession he had to make sure Serj learnt of this.

"Regardless of that sister what we done was change the fate of someone's life only the goddess of fate has that kind of control if it word were to get out that we where behind this it would not be taken lightly by him..."

Xie e froze before collecting herself again "IF he found out...which he won't"

Him, just who was this being that they were talking about Lu-ten pondered, someone who even the goddesses of good and evil were scared of, he had to find out how this being was.

"Now back to our previous topic what should our next step be with Serj" Xie e asked

Zhuan stood up "After checking up on Serj I have noticed that he has begun to take his role more seriously, like the previous Chufen Dai before him his mental state is weakening we could allow this to play its course and simply replace him with someone more controllable"

"That is to risky it could take years, we would need to intervene cause him to break quicker we must find a location filled with criminals and corruption"

"How about Gaoling, almost the entire city is corrupt only a small portion of it remains untainted, and with your powers you could increase the chaos ten fold"

Xie e Laughed loudly "I like this idea even more, I will send shadows to whisper in the ears of the most corrupt of them all and they shall revolt against whatever good is left in that city, The only thing left to do is to convince Serj into going there"

* * *

Sokka wiped the sweat from his face "Man it's hot" he mumbled before checking over the map Serj had left for him "I think this is it men" he called out after spotting a large area covered in rubble and fallen boulders "Set up camp over there have the tents up first so the rest of the men can rest in the shade before we start properly excavating the base" The soldiers saluted Sokka and left to perform their duties.

"Yongshi get two other soldiers and come with me, we will explore the base while the rest of the men set up camp"

"Sir" Yongshi replied saluting "We'll need to find an entrance"

"Just look for a big hole in the ground, Tylee told me that Okina had used earth bending to escape the collapsed cavern" Sokka replied as he took a few steps backwards

"You mean that large hole you're about to walk into"

Sokka turned to see that he was just inches away from falling down "Whoa, close call how the hell did I miss this; anyway lets go have a look at what we can find"

"Sir, I'll take the lead there could be enemies still inside, You two leave what you're doing and come with us bring your weapons"

Two soldiers who had just started raising a tent nodded and left their work and followed Yongshi into the cave after arming themselves "Lead the way sir"

Sokka whistled as he inspected some of the fallen rubble "Man it's like someone bombed the crap out of this place"

"Someone did" Yongshi called out from further in "There's some left over blasting jelly over here also some bow string"

Sokka made his way over to Yongshi along the way he pulled out a small note book and began taking notes not paying attention he tripped over something he cried out in surprise as he realised he had tripped, a body with several deep slashes that made his armour look like shredded paper "what the hell happened here" he mumbled before finishing writing some notes "Yongshi where's this blasting jelly"

"In the small containers over there sir, I believe that they used the smaller containers so they are easier conceal and they used these bow strings as fuses"

"That's pretty smart but it seems like there wasn't enough blasting jelly in the containers considering the lack of damage come on lets keep searching, by the way have you seen the bodies" Sokka asked

"Yes, some were crushed by the rubble but many had severe sword wounds and look over there" He pointed towards a corpse "I can't find that soldiers head, but judging from how clean the cut is he most likely had no idea what happened, whatever cut him was incredibly sharp"

"Alright how did you pick that up" Sokka asked

"Besides the clean cut look at the wall, that line of blood splatter wipe it away"

Sokka grabbed some torn cloth and wiped the blood and found a deep gash in the wall "Whoa" he breathed

"I don't know much about metal but this wall is made of solid iron and to make a gash that deep while attacking an enemy had to be incredibly sharp, For record I think we should measure the depth"

"Good idea" As the search continued the Sokka and the others slowly made their way through the base where they came across some severe damage "Looks like they blew the main stock of blasting jelly after taking what they needed"

Sokka turned his focus away from the damage caused from the blast and wandered into a room near by "Hey what's over there" he asked pointing towards a fallen book shelf.

"That's a wall sir" a soldier replied sarcastically

"Pay more attention to your surroundings look closely" Sokka moved towards the wall and ran his fingers along side it "Look here there are incisions going up and down and doesn't this stone stick out just a bit more than the others" he pushed the stone in causing the wall to rumble, before swinging open

Sokka slapped the soldier on the back "Some times the obvious hides a hidden secret"

"Understood sir" The soldier replied in embarrassment

They followed the hidden path way it lead them deeper into the base, small oil lamps lighting their way, before long they reached the end of the path another door blocking their way "Pull that latch over there it should open the door"

Pulling the latch the soldier made his way through the open door first "It's clear this room is like a library"

Sokka followed spotting all the shelves containing books and scrolls, but a desk on the far side caught his attention, he made his way over and began searching through it, he whistled in surprise.

"What is it sir" Yongshi asked

"Blue prints lots of blue prints, some for buildings but many are weapon blue prints, what's this" he picked up an ancient looking scroll "Well this is good we need to make sure this stays safe"

"What is it sir"

"The location to one of the four weapons"


	56. Plan's in Motion

**Previously In Weapon's of the Nations**

After reaching Chen's village Serj has his wounds taken care off by Azula, and the two have a well deserved quiet moment, where Serj open's up and honestly answers some of Azulas questions. He also spends some time chatting with the children of the village and learns their thoughts on the Chufen Dai and his exploits.

Sokka on the other hand has entered the now destroyed base and along with Yongshi and two other soldiers made a great discovery the location of one of the weapons.

* * *

**56. Plan's in Motion**

"Lord Zuko the men the Chufen Dai spoke of have arrived and I have received word that there will be a report arriving later today regarding the investigation in the fire nation capital the scholars and investigators have made quite a few minor discoveries along with a major one"

"It's about time they are quite late, tell them to line up out side I will come to greet them shortly, also send word to Toph I'm sure she's been dying to meet the men hand picked by the Chufen Dai, And this report make sure you deliver it to me as soon as it is passed onto you" Zuko pushed himself away from his desk. "You are dismissed"

"Sir" the messenger saluted before leaving

"Seem's like things are going to get quite busy"

Zuko sighed "As if they weren't already"

Katara hugged him from behind "Aww is my poor fire lord feeling tired maybe a kiss should lighten up his spirits"

"Oh it'll take more than a kiss to lighten my mood" he replied huskily "But we are short on time so I'll take what I can get" turning around he leaned in to kiss

"My my feeling a bit frisky are we" Katara chuckled Before kissing Zuko, "now come before they send in another soldier"

Breaking from the hug Zuko nodded "Ugh I hate it when they do that, It's like they have a sixth sense when it comes to our, Ahem private times"

"The perks of royalty huh, come on lets go meet these men"

Leaving the tent the two made their way to the meeting area, not expecting to see the men already panting hard and sweating "What's going on?"

"Sparky, glad you could make it, just putting these men through a little test"

"And your first observation is?" Zuko asked

"Well they have decent stamina, which mean's they should be able to survive day one of our training" A few groans came from the men "Quit your belly aching ladies you were hand picked by the Chufen Dai if you can't handle this much you'll only bring a bad name to yourselves, Now get into formation and look lively" She barked

"Now I know why she loved hanging around the soldiers back in the fire nation she makes a great leader"

"Now sparky here has a few words for you so listen up" Toph took a few steps back giving room for Zuko to address the men

"As you already know the Chufen Dai hand picked you to serve as soldiers in his army, and as fire lord I have no authority over earth kingdom citizens however from today you are no longer citizens of Basing Se but citizens of Hirachi meaning you are now sworn to honour and follow the Chufen Dai, but I'am not telling you to cast away your heritage, no I am simply saying that you are now proud members of this community, you may be a small group now but in the future the Chufen Dai will gather men from all nations and gather them together under one banner, you are the first of something that will be much greater, your training will be governed by Toph you will address her as she commands from now on she holds complete authority over you as one of the Chufen Dai's generals any concerns will be taken care of by her and if need be she'll pass on pressing concerns to either myself, avatar Aang or the Chufen Dai. Any questions?"

The soldiers began mumbling amongst themselves before one soldier spoke "some of us have left our homes and families behind what of them?"

Zuko paused "At this time all I can say is that this matter will be handled by the Chufen Dai, as you can see Hirachi is being rebuilt and it is unknown how long it will be until it is complete for those who wish to bring their families now will have to place them with the other villager's in make shift homes until new permanent homes are built again it is unknown how long this will be, so it would probably be best to leave your loved ones in Basing Se until more information is provided."

"You said our training will be governed by Commander Toph, but what of our duties I think the Chufen Dai mentioned something about law enforcement?"

"That will all be handled by me" Toph replied "You ladies are lucky everything is in disorder, it gives you a few days to gather your things and get settled I have already set up accommodation for you lot the building is not that great but it does have warm beds, a maid and a cook so it's a start all of you will be living under the same roof until a proper barracks is built as for training and patrol I'll think of something later but for now get yourselves settled and acquainted with the others. Any other questions?"

"When will we be addressed by the Chufen Dai?"

"Unknown we ourselves have not seen the Chufen Dai since the events of Basing Se, and we know almost nothing of his plans save for rebuilding Hirachi" Zuko replied "He will address you when he's ready, is all I can say"

The men spoke amongst each other before standing at attention, "Alright Ladies I'll take it you're done with questions get your things and proceed to your quarters and get yourselves settled you have two day's off starting from tomorrow but after you'll all be introduced to a special...personal hell best prepare yourselves ladies"

"That went well"

"Now that that's out of the way Toph what do you have planned?" Katara asked

"Dunno those guys have what it takes but I still need to see their earth bending in action If I'm not happy with their styles I'll have to teach them from scratch and that will be much harder"

Katara cocked her brow "How so?"

"Lets say that there are two cups one is there's and one is mine each cup has different coloured liquids My cup has a green colour and theirs an orange now I want their colour to match mine but their cup is already full so they have to empty their cup so I can fill it up again." replied Toph trying to sound mystical.

"I completely missed what you're trying to say"

"The Cup symbolises their minds and the liquid their knowledge, She means that because they have already been trained a specific way their bodies have already developed specific muscles and reflexes, which in turn makes is hard for them to learn something that will completely change their style of fighting, so she has to break them out of their habits and then mould them into something new" Iroh explained

"Oh I understand now These guys already have a specific style to earth bending so basicly you're going to tell them to forget what they have already learned, essentially forcing them to empty their cup" Katara replied

"Uncle good morning"

"And to you nephew so it seems some of my proverbs have been passed on to the younger generation though not as refined as I would have hoped" he laughed heartily "Toph my child you seem to have more wisdom that you let on"

"Heh I try" she replied rubbing her nose.

"Lord Zuko the report you asked for has arrived" The messenger handed Zuko a scroll

Opening the scroll Zuko began reading it's contents before closing it again "Gather the other leaders and have them meet us in my tent tell them it is of great importance"

"Sir" the messenger saluted

"What did it say?"

"A few things of importance and also the location of one of the weapons, come we should plan what we should do next when the other's arrive"

It wasn't long before the available gaang members were in Zuko's make shift office "What's going on Zuko" Aang asked

"Listen everyone I just received a report gathered from the information that Serj and a few of the others had gathered from their raid on the brother back in the fire nation, there are a few things of note first off several locations of crime rings such as smugglers and thieves have been exposed and plans are being devised to shut them down, some key historic records which have thought to be lost have been discovered mainly academic ones but still to the scholars a great find and finally the location to the weapon of air"

"That's great news" Aang cheered "does it say where the weapon is, if I remember correctly the Lion turtle said that the weapon of air was a staff"

"The report say's it lies somewhere beneath the city of Gaoling"

"Why would an air bending relic be hidden beneath a city in the earth kingdom" Suki asked

"Simple the fact that, Gaoling was untouched by the hundred year war due to it lacking strategical importance, perhaps some air benders survived the initial attacks from the fire nation and hid it beneath Gaoling" Okina replied

"You are only half right I'm afraid Okina" Iroh corrected "I remember several years ago reading some records from the white lotus library that after the initial attack on the air benders some of it's members gathered all the air bender relics they could find and store them for safe keeping"

"You mean to say that my people's history has been protected all this time" Aang asked surprised "Why wasn't I told about it"

"Apologies Aang but with the world still recovering from the war we deemed it unwise to reveal these ancient relics for fear they would be stolen and abused"

Sighing "I guess that was a wise choice, though I wish you had told me, ah well at least I know that some of my peoples history has survived, Man I'm excited now to see what treasures have been left behind"

"I guess the only thing left to do is decide who will go with Aang to Gaoling" Zuko replied

"Sorry twinkles I can't go with you, as much as I would like to I got to take care of the girl scouts"

"You sure Toph I mean you haven't seen your parents in a while"

"Who cares they'd probably try to marry me off to some wealthy slob within the first five minutes, nah I'll go when I'm ready" she replied

"I'm leaving for the fire nation soon so I can't, that leaves Tylee, Suki and Sokka"

"I'll go" came a voice from outside the tent

"In your condition are you insane" a female voice scolded

"No one else can so I'll do it"

"Hey was that"

Serj walked through the curtains and made his way to the back of the tent carrying a large bag

"SERJ" everyone cried at once

"When the hell did you get back damn moron" Toph called out flinging a coin sized stone at him.

"Just now" he replied tilting his head to the left skilfully dodging the stone

Toph was surprised, the speed that stone was flying it should have hit him but without even trying he evaded it, something has changed in him something big she thought.

"I brought some other things as well, First off Chen get in here, This is Chen former general in the Qimeng yi, he's teamed up with us now in return I promised him land and a safe environment for his family so have someone set him up with that, also he's a pretty skilled fire bender and tactician so he'd make a good addition to our ranks, second Thanks to Chen's efforts we managed to score a large sum of money he dropped the large bag he was carrying on to the floor coins clanking loudly, Azula and Chen Also carried one each but one bag belongs to Chen and his family, Xiao will manage a log book of all deals and purchases however Iroh and Sokka will have the final say on what the money is spent on"

"He's back five minutes and already dishing out orders, screw you Serj" Toph called out "You walk back in here as if nothing happened"

"Whatever" he sighed "Azula already lectured me on this I'll tell you what I told her, I had to act quick, and asking for your help would have taken two long plus to many people would have gotten in my way"

Fuming Toph spat "Looky here newbie here thinks he's a big shot"

"Toph thats enough, whatever his reasons were he's right, to many people would have been suspicious, though It did hurt to think that we would have just been in his way" Aang replied disheartened

Serj sighed again "Look I'm here aren't I so mission successful now, if everyone's done whining" Serj spotted the scroll next to Zuko and rushed for it his speed surprising everyone, opening it he read it over "I see looks like our raid on the brothel bore fruit Azula" he tossed the scroll to Azula after making a mental note to find out more on the newly discovered crime rings for when he returned to the fire capital.

"Well that's good news" she replied catching the scroll.

"So it's decided then, that Aang and I will head to Goaling and look for the next weapon those who agree say I"

"...I.."

"Alrighty then we leave after a few days, Anything else I should know" he asked

"Just that the soldiers from Basing Se have arrived and wish to be addressed by the Chufen Dai" Aang answered

"We'll I guess he'll show up sooner or later the guy has to keep up some kind of an image, anything else...No alright I'm gonna go get some rest" and without saying anything else he left the tent making his way to his own.

"What the hell happened to that guy, he's become ice cold not only that but did anyone else notice his speed, it's increased way to quickly than normal" Toph noted

"A lot of things" Chen replied "I'm Sure Okina must have told you all by now"

"Actually I haven't told everyone, If you'd like I can repeat the events that took place Minus a few details that would best be told by the man himself"

Leaving the tent Serj made his way to the new barracks which held the newly arrived soldiers, It had been a while since he last saw them and he wanted to make sure they were trust worthy. He entered the barracks to find the men lounging around chatting amongst themselves. "How's it going boy's"

The soldiers turned to face Serj "Sir" they saluted not knowing which of their superiors had addressed them

"At ease men, I'm just here to check up on ya, not really a commanding officer or anything so be as casual as you want, if you have anything to ask the Chufen Dai just ask me, I don't know why but I'm the only one who has direct contact with him the others not so much, I however can meet him directly"

"You have us lost sir, we don't know your name"

"Oh right, I'm Serj"

"Wait the Serj, Serj the man who by himself stopped the attack on this city the man who single handedly cut down one hundred enemy soldiers"

"Ok half of that is not true, First I wasn't alone I had help from the others and second try hundreds of enemy soldiers" he bragged

"I knew it from the stories some of the survivors said that in an instant you took out fifty plus enemies with a shield"

"Ah yeah I did use a shield but I had help first off I had Katara unleash a large water attack to soak them then I had Azula fire a large burst of lightening at me and using the shield I deflected it causing the lightening to scatter and strike random soldiers and because of the water the lightening bounced from one soldier to the next literately frying anyone within a certain radius"

"Amazing how did you survive"

"Honestly I didn't think I would but I sure as hell felt the shock from the blast, the girls told me that I had some electricity bouncing between my teeth"

The soldiers laughed loudly, "if only we could face such battles in the future" on wished aloud

Serj continued talking to the new soldiers, unbeknownst to them he was quietly making judgements on personality and loyalty.

* * *

Hey Guys How's it going Happy new year and merry last Christmas, so hope you enjoyed this chapter as things finally begin moving again in Serj's quest as the Chufen Dai and the War between the world and the Qimeng Yi.


	57. Plan's in motion part 2

**57. Plan's in motion part 2**

Serj was bored, two day's had passed since his return to hirachi and there was nothing to do he had been watching the villagers bustling about, they had temporarily put a hold to rebuilding and had begun putting up decorations and stalls, no matter what hardships they had faced in the past, present or future they would always hold this particular festival, not even the devastating attack earlier dampened their spirits, they were determined to see the festival through to the end as an offering of sorts to the single man who had saved their village so long ago, it was their way of showing hi that no matter how hard life had become they were grateful to still have their home land. Tomorrow the festival would be in full swing and everyone was looking forward to it, everyone except Serj.

He sighed deeply "How the hell can they think about holding a festival at a time like this, what if we're attacked?, isn't rebuilding more important?, how are they so cheerful?" he mumbled to himself

"Those questions can be answered by anyone who has a clam and focused mind, whether they are a farmer or an experienced general,"

Serj turned to see Iroh standing behind him "Well I am focused but there is nothing right now that can calm me down, so feel free to answer those questions" he replied hastily

Iroh smiled softly he was experienced in dealing with young men who had lost their way all he needed to do was plant small seeds of compassion, trust and love and allow time for the young one's to grow and learn from those seeds "It's simple really" he started "First we do not need to worry about being attacked, three reasons the Fire lord and Avatar are present, meaning any foolish attack would lead another war, three nations against a servilely weakened origination they would be foolish to even conciser another attack, second reason some of the most powerful warriors that the world knows of are present and finally your actions even though reckless has completely halted all of the enemies plans, I mean they really need to sit down and think on what they need to do next"

"Huh guess I didn't really see it that way" Serj replied "That still doesn't explain why they stopped the rebuilding"

"Another simple reason my boy, they can begin rebuilding at any time but this festival only come's once a year"

"But why postpone it when they can continue and finish quicker"

"What difference does a few days make rebuilding would take years anyway"

Serj sighed "Fair call, I still can't get over how cheerful they all are though"

"Well if they aren't cheerful who will be we all suffered some kind of loss these past few week, what are we left with if we do not have any kind of hope"

"I don't see how hope has anything to do with this"

"With out hope there is nothing do you think anyone else will be cheery for you, do you think anyone else can carry all your hopes and dreams, with out hoping for something there is nothing to look forward to nothing to be cheerful for, the people are using this festival to give thanks to their ancestor who gave his life for them and also as an excuse to take their minds off the terrible things that they have witnessed even if it is just for a few days"

"Then were does that leave me, I have nothing to hope for one of the most important person to me has been taken from me, I feel angry, I don't have any dreams to fulfil, no true goals I wish to achieve"

"Serj the path to one's goals and dreams is as simple as walking on a straight line you only need to search within yourself to find those answers" Iroh replied patting Serj on the shoulder.

"But how can one walk a straight line if the line itself is not straight"

Serj's answer caught Iroh off guard, he never expected such a profound answer it left him speech less there was nothing he could say, no answer he could give only a deep sadness not even Zuko had been this unsure of himself Zuko had his goal to capture the avatar no matter how grim things looked there was always that hope that he could eventually fulfil that desire, but for someone to think that deeply into their own problems to know that he was facing such a heavy burden it must be heart wrenching. Iroh had to process the answer he was given he needed to think what ever words that he was about to say would deeply affect Serj in the future he needed to choose his words wisely. Trying to sound as convincing as he could Iroh attempted to answer Serj's question "Well the good thing about straight lines is that you can always see ahead, or know that if something is blocking you, you know once you get past it the path continues, but the same cannot be said for a line that curves; however the opposite will defiantly help if there is an obstacle you can always curve around it and proceed another direction with minimum effort a great obstacle can be avoided sure there will be some that are unavoidable but there is that flexibility that you can change your path to whatever suits you"

Serj faced Iroh "I never thought of that, I mean sure my path isn't clear but just because I can't see the end doesn't mean there isn't one, thanks Iroh you really do have the answers for everything, there still maybe something or someone that I can hope for" he replied with revived enthusiasm.

Iroh simply nodded and watched Serj leave deep in thought, "I really need to start writing these things down" he thought wiping away the sweat that had built up "Who knew that wisdom can come from a moments notice"

* * *

A few hours had passed since his talk with Iroh, Serj had thought about the words shared with Iroh and was thinking of ways he could use that knowledge to his best interests. But his thoughts were disturbed.

"Sir you have been called to another meeting Sir Sokka has arrived with valuable information and resources"

"He's back already, alright I'll head over right away" he slowly continued thinking again over Iroh's words, should he really postpone the redevelopment of the village and focus on other pressing things. The more he thought about it the more it made sense while along side Aang he could continue his duties as the Chufen Dai practically bagging to key issues together and along the way add more coin to the village's treasury, apparently Gaoling was an extremely wealthy city so it should be easy enough to bag a lot of coin from either bounties or taking out criminal syndicates while relieving them of their valuables, but no matter what he would not result to theft unless he needed to send a message. "I guess this could be my first obstacle" he thought. The fact that money will be so easy to get he could find myself turning away from his true path and become nothing more than a thief or murderer", "wow this isn't going to be easy".

He continued to think over what needed to be done but more information was required like maps of the city, lists of its officials and criminals, he needed his own spy's this was another thing which would determine whether or not he would succeed, so his next step was to find himself a spy Okina came to mind but he couldn't use him because he had been discovered by the Qimeng Yi, that and the fact that he worked for King Bumi.

"Looks like the first thing I need to do when I get there is some recon". Lost in his thoughts it took him a good hour before he found himself standing in front of Zuko's tent. "Oh yeah Sokka's back with his report...Whoops" he mumbled before entering.

"Ah Serj there you are, we just finished filling Sokka in about situation in the fire nation and the location of the Air weapon, he's about to reveal his findings to us" Xaio reported

"Thanks I'll find myself a seat then" he made his way past the gathering of his friends and found a spot beside the tents post, everyone's eyes were trained on him "What" he cried ..."Ugh fine, sorry I'm late, thanks for waiting...you may proceed" he replied cheekily

"Well we all walked into that one" Toph replied "pretty much just gave him an excuse to act all superior"

"That Shorty is because I am"

"Don't insult me coz I'm short, I'm the perfect hight to hit you in the nuts" she replied pridefully

"That sounds like a tall tale to me" Aang replied

"I think Toph is a little short tempered" continued Katara

"Quite a small world I was thinking the same thing" replied Zuko

"Hey I've grown ok, and I have been told countless times that my aim is second to none" she replied in her defence

"I think people of her stature are in short supply" laughed Suki

Serj decided to add fuel to the fire "Don't be embarrassed by your short comings Toph"

"There are some who think Little of her" added Sokka

"Those people are just small minded" Azula sighed

"Alright already I get it sheesh" Toph sighed in defeat

"Ah but it is the little things that define us right Toph"

"Ah come on not you too gramps" She pouted causing everyone to chuckle

"Umm I think I just missed whatever you guy's were implying" Tylee replied confused

Everyone broke into laughter

Toph sighed "Bubbles they were making fun of me because I'm short"

Tylee took some time to think it over "Oh so you're like the little sister everyone picks on"

"Aw come on" Toph cried in frustration

Tears now rolling down some faces after Toph's out burst.

Serj stood up and attempted to quiet everyone down "Alright guys that's enough, we don't want this little situation to get out of hand" that earned him a pebble to the side of the head "Seriously lets get back to it"

It took a few moments but everyone took a few deep breaths and allowed for Sokka to give his report.

"Alright now that's out of the way, we made a few discoveries some good, others great and One awesome discoveries, we'll start with the good, we managed to clear the base of rubble the earth benders I took repaired the structure of the base making it easier to move around, but some of the damage caused was to great, from the amount of explosives used the damage should not have been that much so something must have happened, we also found a lot of weapons and armour about three and a half carriages full, building materials were there but not much we managed to remove large iron walls and put them aside for future use but we had to leave them behind because they were so heavy. Now for the great news blue prints lots of blue and books, some of the books are ancient and need proper scholars to read them but since they were in a Qimeng yi base we can safely assume that they have some importance to their plans, and the blue prints I could just die from happiness weapons, armour, machinery and buildings and a lot of them these will be so useful when it comes down to fulfilling the Chufen Dai's wish of rebuilding, and some of the blue prints match the Chufen Dai's Idea's of a barracks in the core of a mountain, the weapons and armour can be used in their original designs but give me some time and I can modify them to match whatever specs we need ranging from Light, medium to heavy armour and now for the awesome discovery, only reason it's awesome is because it has more to do with the dragons and Aang, but I personally think the blue prints are more awesome"

"Just get on with it" Serj cried

"Ok, ok the location of the water weapon"

"That mean's including the air staff we will have all weapons in a short time" Aang replied

"Yeah but the bad thing is that it's located somewhere in the south pole, the text say that it was moved there after the south pole's tribes had fallen in battle because the Fire nation had not seen it as much of a threat"

"Well its safe to say that you're the one who'll be looking for it" Katara spoke

"Huh how come"

"Who was it that was bragging about knowing all the secret caves and all the best hunting spots in the south pole"

"Me" Sokka sighed

"That's right so that leaves you as the best choice"

"But...but the rebuilding and the blue prints...Katara the blue prints" he cried

"Can wait until you locate the final weapon" Serj spoke standing up "The rebuilding is going to take years so might as well get everything out of the way before we start with the hard stuff, the men Zuko's leaving behind plus the earth benders can manage the building of the villagers homes and farms, when you get back you can then focus on you're new toys, you've got what a few day's before we all leave to take care of different things, use that time to learn as much as you can from the blue prints and while you're on your travels, do what you do best in the free time you get and think over them but for now we are going to have to post pone the rebuilding until this matter with the weapons is dealt with after that we can take the time to catch our breath"

"I agree with Serj" Iroh replied "We must focus on this threat before it worsens, another thing we need you to do Sokka while you are in the south pole, we need you to keep an eye out for possible spys, the southern water tribe has grown over the years and I would have been easy for them to send a few of their own men"

"Suki can take care of that, you two work the best together"

"Understood" Suki replied with a smile

"Leave the baby making for after hours though, this mission is a big one and needs your full attention"

"Aww there goes our fun" Sokka whined

"Now then we have a few hours before the festival starts so go do what needs to be done"

Everyone slowly began rising from their positions and made their way out of the tent, Toph made her way to Serj before punching his arm "Good to see that even though you've become an ass you still have that fun side to ya, go to admit that little...heh little...stunt you pulled earlier took balls, speaking of balls" with out even hesitating she flicked her wrist out in an attempt to his Serj.

Hw jumped back "Hah you missed"

But Toph had already turned away "Just give it a few seconds" she replied "I grazed you"

Serj's eyes widened "Oh crap" he winced as an unbearable pain began to grow in his lower abdomen.

"Told you I was the perfect hight to knock you in the balls"

* * *

Wooh New chapter up and ready hopefully I can get the next chapter out just as fast. Oh and a big thanks to Anna and Jenna for your reviews thanks a bunch, because of you guys I've come up with a few idea's that might make everyone happy.


	58. Hirachi Rejoices

**Previously on weapons of the Nations**

Upon Serj's return he discovers that not only has his efforts in the fire nation have paid off but also Sokka's mission in retrieving anything useful from the now destroyed Qimeng Yi base. Now wielding the information of the final two weapons they Gaang begin planning out what their tasks shall be, after which it is decided by all Including a now slightly less depressed Serj thanks to some warm words shared with Iroh, that it would do everyone some good to enjoy themselves in the up coming festival.

Note:

When you reach the songs the first is called Sign of victory by R kelly, and the second is Waving Flag by K'naan" you might recognize it from the 2010 fifa world cup check them out to get an understanding of how they sound i did change some lyrics so they matched the story, I don't own the songs they belong to those who composed them.

* * *

**58. Hirachi Rejoices**

As evening drew close the villagers began gathering near the centre of the village, almost all the preparations had been completed many stalls, decorations and props had been set up, Serj wondered where they had kept it all due to the huge battle that took place just two weeks earlier, The elder of the village had returned from Kyoshi after being one of the first to be escorted to safety before the battle fully broke out and was addressing the villagers.

"On this day we celebrate the heroic actions of our ancestor Freedom, for his courage and fearlessness in battle and for giving his life to protect our village from our enemies, as you may know this year we have had to postpone our celebrations due to the large unprovoked attack against us, and yes for those who have forgotten and for those who do not know but two weeks ago on the day we were attacked, the same day we where to hold this celebration, it was also the same day one thousand years ago that Freedom gave his life in battle for us, Is it coincidence or fate that lead the hero's of today to us, was it fate or coincidence that Serj was the only one to heed our call for help, a stranger to us all yet willing to lay down his life for us, at the same time willing to pick up the long unfulfilled dream of freedom and our people. The dream to rebuild our small village into a city of wealth and prosperity, already thanks to his efforts and the efforts of his friends we have new members to our village along with a vast amount of wealth taken from our enemies, with these we will see our home grow into something larger, as a village we owe Serj our thanks and we know that no matter what we do there will be nothing that will ever repay this debt, we can only offer our gratitude and service"

Cheer's rose from the crowd that had gathered in front of the elder, Serj quietly began backing away hoping he wouldn't be spotted hoping that he wouldn't be called up. "I'm sure all of you are anxious to hear from the man himself, so please Serj if you would come up and address the people you have saved."

The gaang had now gathered and each member had a wry grin on their faces "Lets see him squirm" Toph chuckled "I purposely told the elder that it would be a great idea to have him address everyone"

"This should be good" Zuko replied

"Actually I believe this to be a great idea in helping him recover, to see that even though much was lost, much was saved as well" Iroh added stroking his beard.

"There he is, over there" Toph cried pointing towards Serj who was now almost out of sight

The people cheered louder causing him to stop in his tracks, Azula could have sworn he had mumbled quite a few obscurities under his breath. He turned to face the people and made his way to the front of the crowd everyone trying to pat him on the shoulder some even pushing him to walk faster, he faced the statue and took a deep breath before turning to face the people.

"Due to the small words of a certain somebody who cannot be seen due to the size of the crowd I have been asked to give a speech" Toph raised her fist in anger while the others laughed at the hole she had dug herself in "I only did what anyone should have done, I am no hero far from it actually, I have no right to be seen in this kind of light, no right to be compared to Freedom, those who want to see me as a hero I have no right to stop you from thinking this way and whether it is fate or coincidence that the battle took place on the same day as the great battle one thousand years ago has nothing to do with me, in fact it was the Chufen Dai who introduced the idea of rebuilding not me, he is the one who gave the instructions to the others I'm only here because I have nowhere else to be, doing what I can because I have nothing to do, merely a wanderer who doesn't belong anywhere" With those words he left the crowd and wandered back to the end of the crowd.

"Ye..sh talk about depressing" Sokka shivered "I think he completely killed the mood"

"Oh I don't think it's quite over yet" Iroh replied with a knowing smile

Murmurs began echoing through the crowd before one man raised up his voice, "what defines a hero" he shouted,

"Where one risks his life for the needs of others" another replied louder

"Comes to the aid of those less fortunate"

"A man who is noble of heart and has boundless courage"

"An inspiration to those he meets"

"Tell us if your actions are not of those of a heroic person then what are" The elder spoke "What you have done no one else did, not even the great earthen kingdoms came to our aid yet a single man with a hand full of warriors came from across the globe to rescue a sad little village like ours, If that isn't heroic then I don't know what is"

Serj raised his fist into the air earning a loud cheer from the villagers however they didn't see the single tear that slid down his face, "How am I a hero when I couldn't protect the people that mattered to me he mumbled as he continued walking passing his friends without even offering them a glance" Shock rang through the gaang as Serj's words hit them, they knew he was suffering but it was the fact that he kept is feelings hidden from them that shocked them the most.

"There it was again", Azula had felt it before this sense of deep sadness "He wasn't just talking about Li Mei, he was also talking about the family he had lost.

"Now let the celebrations begin" the elder cried. Drums soon began beating and the people began clapping and humming before a singer took the lead

_I can see the colours of the nations,_  
_and I can feel the sun on my face,_  
_I see the light at the end of the tunnel,_  
_and I can feel heaven in its place,_

_and that's the sign of a victory_

_I can feel the spirit of the nations_  
_and I can feel my wings ridin' the winds_  
_I see the finish line just up ahead now_  
_and I can feel it risin' deep within_

_and that's the sign of a victory_

_Now I can see the distance of the journey,_  
_how you fought with all your might,_  
_you open your eyes, you push yourself forward without warning,_  
_been through it all, you sacrificed your life and that's the sign of a victory_

_If we believe, we can achieve anything including the impossible this I know, so lets lift up our heads and raise the flag and scream like you want to win now let the celebration begin! that's the sign of a victory _

_when you keep on fightin, after you lost your strength that's the sign of a victory when darkness is all around you, you still find your way thats the sign of a victory come on and sing, lift up your voice and sing, stand up, oh yeah, stand up sign of a victory_

_That's the sound of a victory._

The celebration was now at full swing the people all laughing, dancing, and singing while others operated there little stalls selling different types off foods and sweets, even Iroh had his own stall selling tea along side him was Zuko dressed in an apron serving customers.

Angry with Toph for souring his mood, Serj wandered around trying to keep his distance from the people, until they spotted him each stall owner practically swarmed over him offering him what they had on sale, for free of course they refused to have their hero pay for anything, unable to say no Serj wore a fake smile and thanked each stall owner for their kindness, everyone of them brushing off his thanks as unnecessary due to his actions. But none of them noticed the sadness and loneliness in his eyes. After finally escaping the stalls he found a quiet spot where he sat down and ate what he had been offered he had grown hungry after wandering around so getting freebies wasn't so bad, they even gave him some small figurines of Freedom he held the small statue in his had and took a closer look at it before noticing something, the armor Freedom was black with a blood red center piece of a single man cutting down his enemies he had seen this before a while back one of his nightmares, the Chufen Dai had been wearing it along with a menacing glare of anger and violence "Well that's creepy" he muttered to himself before putting the figurine in his pocket.

"What is?"

"Oh it's you Toph"

"Jeeze, can I get an even colder greeting"

"I'm In a shitty mood thanks to you, what do you want"

"Nothing just came to say sorry, I guess"

"Sorry huh" Serj scoffed "do you ever think things before you go through with them, hell even I know that I wasn't ready to stand up in front of everyone like that, I made myself look like an ass, and if everyone wasn't in such a good mood I probably would have caused the whole festival to be called off" he spat.

"I'm sorry alright what more do you want..."

He cut her off "To be left alone"

"Alright fine, see ya around" She replied walking away, she wanted to say more but it would only worsen the situation so she kept her mouth shut.

"A little harsh don't you think"

Serj sighed "I'm sorry Azula, Does my quiet self-pity get to you or should I move up to incessant nagging" he replied

"Very funny, but you were pretty harsh on her, how often is it that she apologizes for something"

"Does it matter, because of her prank or whatever you wanna call it I'm in a shitty mood when I had finally had something to be happy about"

"You mean that talk you had with Uncle?"

"Yeah? how'd you know?"

"I wanted to ask you something but you were preoccupied so I listened in, I don't know if you noticed but something you said took Uncle by complete surprise it was the first time I saw him that speechless"

"Nope didn't notice"

The two sat in silence for a while before the silence was broken once again

"So what do you plan on doing when you reach Gaoling?" She asked

"Reckon mostly, get a feel for the city, punish some bad guys and find a long lost relic, you?"

"Nothing that extravagant, probably travel a little with Tylee, maybe visit Mai again"

"Remember I'm only telling you this..."

"Yes yes so I don't follow you, must you always be this forward about these things"

"I've lost enough already...no more" he mumbled before standing "Anyway's I'm gonna wander around for a bit longer before heading back see ya"

The last words that Serj spoke rang in Azula's mind, "You'll lose yourself before anything else...idiot".

* * *

The celebration carried into the night candles and lanterns lighting up the darkness yet the villagers showed no signs of slowing down until a child began walking towards the statue of freedom holding what looked like a large cloth, behind them an adult carrying a long spear most likely so that the children didn't injure themselves, the man wielding the spear stabbed it into the ground before lifting the child in his arms. Everyone watched in silence as the child tied a flag to the spear.

The gaang watched a man take the lead in front of everyone, the same man to have sung the last song earlier in the day, this time however it was different, the villagers began humming in sync with each other, their voices together producing a beautiful melody, after a few seconds of their humming the man once again began speaking to our new friends and hero's we present to you the song of our village, it was inspired by the life of Freedom.

_when i get older i will be stronger they'll call me freedom just like a waving flag _

_ when i get older i will be stronger they'll call me freedom just like a waving flag, and then it goes back and then it goes back, and then it goes back_

_ born with no, stronger than bone_  
_ but violent prone, poor people zone_  
_ but its my home, all i have known_  
_ where i got grown, streets I would roam_

_ out of the darkness, i came the farthest_  
_ among the hardest survival_  
_ learn form these streets, it can be bleak_  
_ accept no defeet, surrender, retreat_

_so we struggling, fighting to eat_  
_ and we wondering, if we will be free_  
_ so we patiently wait, for that faithful day_  
_ its not far away, but for now we say_

_when i get older i will be stronger they'll call me freedom just like a waving flag, and then it goes back and then it goes back, and then it goes back_

_so many wars, settling scores_  
_ bring us promises, leaving us poor_  
_ i heard them say, love is the way_  
_ love is the answer, thats what they say_

_ but look how they treat us, make us believers _  
_ we fight there battes, then they deceive us_  
_ try to control us, they couldn't hold us_  
_ cause we just move forward like earthbending soldiers_

_ so we struggling, fighting to eat_  
_ and we wondering, if we will be free_  
_ so we patiently wait, for that faithful day_  
_ its not far away, but for now we say_

_when i get older i will be stronger __they'll call me freedom just like a waving flag, and then it goes back and then it goes back, and then it goes back_

___when i get older i will be stronger __they'll call me freedom just like a waving flag, and then it goes back and then it goes back, and then it goes back_

_ and everybody will be singing it_  
_ and you and i will be singing it_  
_ and we all will be singing it_

_when i get older i will be stronger __they'll call me freedom just like a waving flag, and then it goes back and then it goes back, and then it goes back_

___when i get older i will be stronger __they'll call me freedom just like a waving flag, and then it goes back and then it goes back, and then it goes back_

_ when i get older_  
_ when i get older_  
_ i will be stronger _

_ just like a wavin flag, just like a waving flag _  
_ just like a waving flag, flag flag_  
_ just like a wavin flag_

Serj pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and disappeared into the darkness. As he wandered Serj couldn't shake the the thought of freedom's armor from his mind what connection did Freedom have with the past Chufen Dai's. As he contemplated he bumped into someone, "Whoops my bad" he mumbled before walking off.

"Is that how you apologize to people huh" Chen's voice rang breaking Serj from his thoughts.

"Chen what are you doing here, where's your family"

"Out there listening to the singing and joining in on the festivities, I just came back from taking a leak."

"Great now I have to worry about if I'll step in piss or not, its already pretty hard to see with the lack of lights around here"

"Ha my bad didn't think anyone would out this far out, What are you doing anyway?"

"Nothing just have a lot of stuff on my mind"

"There's a bench you want talk for a while?"

Serj nodded "Actually yeah there's something I've been wanting to ask you"

The both sat on the stone bench "So what did you want to ask?"

"Just out of curiosity you're a fire bender right?"

"Yeah"

"But you're family was from that earth kingdom village, what was it called again"

"Yu Dao, Oh I see you haven't heard about, the thirty year plan the Avatar and Fire lord have in motion" Chen explained.

"Nope never heard of it"

"Well about three years ago there was a movement where all the fire nation colonies in the earth kingdom were to be removed and the land given back to the earth king however one Colony had been around for almost as long as the hundred year war and it was a big scandal, because the movement threatened the the lives of both fire benders and earth benders who had been living peacefully together, won't go into too much detail but a new war almost broke out because of the earth kings stupidity, the guy didn't even bother checking the colonies for himself he just gave the order to build up some kind of public image, Fire lord Zuko however was fighting for both races so they could continue living their lives because he witnessed first hand the lives they had built together, So after the conflict cooled down Aang and Zuko discussed what they could do with the village, and came to the conclusion that Yu Dao would be it's own country in the thirty years of the plan they want to build a city where all races can live together, Sound familiar"

"Yeah just like the Chufen Dai's plan with this place"

"And that's one of the reasons I decided to follow the masked guy, he's looking out for all races not just his own whatever it is, can't wait to meet him myself heard he's a scary guy"

"I've seen him once myself he really does know how to add that scare factor, anyway thank's for helping me get my mind off things"

"Anytime, now I'll be heading back to my family I'm sure my kids have already found themselves in some kind of trouble"


End file.
